Tetsuo Sarutobi
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Hiruzen looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green pupil eyes, Hiruzen smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect, Sarutobi Tetsuo." Yaoi and future powerful Harry and Draco, Abandoned but being redone
1. And so it begins

Chapter 1

Warning: Will have future Yaoi, Hopefully no OOCness,

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Naruto or Harry Potter cuz if I did, Sasuke would've been a spy and so would Draco.

* * *

He never imagined he would be here in all of his short, life. He couldn't say it was terrible he had friends, loving parents, and he was an Animagus a feat few had ever achieved. His school life was something left to be desired; he was below average student making less than mediocre grades. He had trouble doing above average spells and had a hard time doing the simplest.

But at least he had his friends by his side, sure he was called a follower and was always called on his hero worship numerous times, but what could you expect. When he first entered Hogwarts he had no friends and was classified as an idiot even by his own Head of house.

Then he suddenly gained the friendship of the most popular, if not infamous, people in the entire school, of course he would follow them and worship them, even to the extent of torturing someone for the rest of their school days.

So his conscious was fairly surprised that when he was bound and gagged, and was brought before the Dark lord and his followers he found himself saying something that would seal his fate.

"I know where the Potter's are hiding!" He screamed out before the dark lord could even utter a word.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the disgrace of wizard that was insulting his floor just by his mere presence. He was idly wondering if the rat was telling the truth in hopes of surviving, or he was lying so the dark lord would walk into a trap.

"And how would you know this information?"

"I-I was m-made Secret keeper." He quickly stammered out

Voldemort sneered, "No you weren't Sirius Black was, you dare lie to me you sniveling piece of trash!" Voldemort raised his wand to give the whelp a good dose of Cruciatus, but he was then cut off again.

"N-no I'm not lying, Sirius changed the Secret keeper to me because he knew that you knew that he was the Secret keeper!" He started shaking in fear he didn't want to die yet, so he would sure he didn't, and the only way to do it was to sell out his friends, the only friends he had and will ever have.

Well make those ex-friends now

Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger, _'So that blood traitor fooled us and led us on a false trail.' _Voldemort smirked behind his cowl this war would end soon very soon, "What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew…my lord,"

_-Godric's Hollow- _

Lily had felt that something bad was going happen for a while now, and being a kind of person who never ignored her feelings, (except the one time when her feelings said James was going to be a terrible husband, she was pleasantly surprised to find out she was wrong.) She had prepared for the worst case scenario which was happening right now. She had long ago figured out her true place of origin and with that her true family.

It had happened the day she officially got married to James; she had received a letter requesting herself and James's presence for something important. When they had arrived a goblin named Griphook had led them to his private offices, Lily had never been to Gringotts before so she had no idea what the goblin needed that was so important. James had known the reason and told her that every time a pureblood marries the couple has to come in to confirm the name changing.

Griphook brought out both their family trees, James saw his pureblood line so he wasn't very surprised, but Lily was shocked when she saw two family trees connected to her name. On the right side was the family that she knew but it was thin, but on the left was a family she had never heard of but the line was bold like James's family. She had asked who the family on the left was and Griphook revealed that that was her true family, the Uzumaki clan. She also saw her real name, '_Ayame Uzumaki,' _it was before the name she knew and had now acquired, '_Lily Potter nee Evans.'_

Most of the Uzumaki clan was gone since most of the names read deceased, but a name next to hers read '_Kushina Uzumaki,' _and it did not read deceased. She had then asked Griphook the origins of the Uzumaki clan and where she could find them. The goblin banker had said the clan was in the hidden elemental nations and that it would be impossible to get there due to the barrier set in place by a man people called Rikudo Sennin. Only way in or out was by portkey though Lily was glad to hear that Griphook could have on for her in a month.

She told no one of her origins except for James of course since he refused to let her go alone.

She had found her sister and her husband in a village called Konohagakure, though it was tough getting a chance to see her since they were outsiders and her husband, Minato Namikaze, was leader of the village, but eventually they did meet her and Lily was surprised that said sister was with child. Kushina was surprised to see her again; she had told that their father took Ayame out of the hidden elemental nations somehow after their parents splitting when they were just little girls.

Lily couldn't remember anything about her life; it seemed to just be a void of darkness until she was adopted by the Evans. All she could remember were red eyes and then darkness. Lily had met the child's godfather and wondered what her sister was thinking by naming a man like Jiraiya as godfather but she couldn't really judge because James was adamant about having Sirius be their first child's godfather.

She enjoyed learning about her family and clan and the history that she missed out on. She enjoyed the time spent with her sister, though she was immensely saddened to receive a letter a year later saying that Kushina and Minato had given their lives to protect their son, and was disappointed to not be able to let Kushina see that she had recently gotten pregnant and was hoping their children would've been best friends.

Kushina left her something though, a scroll in her family's sealing Jutsu, and instructions on how to create her own sealing Jutsu, Kushina left her a note telling her that she wanted Lily to make her own Sealing Jutsu and add to the family scroll, where every Uzumaki in the family created and added their own Jutsu. Lily had done just that and was about to test it right now. She would rather test it some other day, but she feared she wouldn't have any other days.

About a couple of months ago the Potters went into hiding just about the time little Harry was turning one year old. The reason for their hiding was a prophecy that was made about the one who would defeat Voldemort; it didn't actually say who it just named the criteria for a candidate. The criteria fit their son Harry and another boy named Neville who was their friends, Frank and Alice Longbottom's son. Dumbledore had sent both families into hiding and what it really boiled down to who Voldemort would go after.

She knew what to do the moment she heard it

"Lily, he's here"

She immeadiatly grabbed her wand locked the door to her one year old son's bedroom, and set up numerous wards to buy herself some time, she then went to the window and opened the curtains allowing the moon to shine through, "Juubi tenth section chakra summoning!" She placed her hand in tiger seal and sacrificed two fourths of her life energy so she would get the summons right.

The moonlight seemed shine brighter inside the room, Lily had moved out of the oath of the moonlight to see it shine brighter right on the spot in front of the window. A creature appeared in the glow, it appeared like a large wolf with gray fur, its red eyes had three rings and three tomoe on each ring, at the back the wolf had ten tails that were moving back in forth in wave form, currently it was snarling at Lily as she heard footsteps slowly climbing the stairs.

"You dare summon me, I'll kill you where you stand worthless human!" It said in its demonic voice, and Lily knew she had to act fast or she would have two battles to fight, she put her right palm on its snout, surprising it and with her left hand made a single ram sign, "Ninja art: Yin-Yang divide!" The wolf howled in pain and fell two the floor tails splayed around as it thrashed in pain.

Lily heard over the howls, Voldemort breaking down the numerous wards on the door and Lily knew she had to act fast. She looked to the floor when the howls stopped and saw two wolves instead of one, one wolf had white fur and the other had black, both wolves had blue rings around their paws and two blue rings on each tail, one at the tip and another below it.

She grabbed her son and placed him next to the unconscious white wolf, she then put and had on her sleeping son's stomach and a hand on the white wolf's stomach, she then kissed her son on the head in a farewell goodbye. "Sealing technique: Yin-Yang opposing entrapment." A glowing blue Yin Yang symbol formed beneath all four occupants. The white wolf disappeared in a glowing white ball that moved over young Harry's stomach and slowly sunk in like a droplet of water into an ocean. While the black one disappeared into a black orb that flew out the window to its destination.

Lily knew that her sister was a Jinchuriki that held the nine tailed demon Kyuubi, and asked her how the nine demons were created. The founder of modern Ninjutsu had fought and sealed the ten tailed demon Juubi inside himself, fearing that his death would release it into the world again, he used the technique Creation of All things to spread the ten tails chakra into the nine demons, and then used Chibaku tensei to seal the physical body which would become the moon.

Lily had wondered what about its Tenth section of Chakra. That what she had called tonight, she had gave her life force to summon section of the Juubi's chakra, and then created two Jutsu's: The Yin-Yang divide, that was capable of dividing a person's good and bad side, it had its drawbacks the user would have to give up a good portion of their life force for it to work. The Yin-Yang opposing entrapment, this was tricky to create because it had to be done immeadiatly after Yin-Yang divide, and can only work on demons. When sealing a Yin-or-Yang into someone, you can only seal one part not both because it would cause the person to go insane to have two split personalities inside of them. What happens to the other personality is that it's sent to the person's soul opposite, not soulmate.

When we are created we are given two things a soulmate, who is impossible to find out even for wizards, and our soul opposite. This person could be your greatest enemy or your greatest friend, they could be the most trustworthy or he could stab you in the back, it's how you interact with them that decide. It's just like Yin-and Yang two opposites who could come together.

Lily had no idea who Harry's soul opposite was, so she hoped it would turn out to be the latter seeing as how the Juubi's bad side was bigger than it's good.

She collapsed to the floor panting and grabbed a now crying Harry close to her. She had discovered that a Jinchuriki could survive the killing curse with each tail its Bijuu had it could survive that many killing curses what happened when that tails were up was a guess to her and something she really didn't want to see

She got up on shaky legs and put Harry back into the crib as the last of her wards came down. Voldemort opened the door to the bedroom and Accio'ed her wand to her his hand, "Step aside now and I might let you live." He sneered, the only reason he even contemplated letting her live was because Severus had pleaded with him to, _'Ahh well I'll just kill her later on I perhaps,'_

Lily was completely exhausted she couldn't even summon her magic because she had sacrificed a great deal of it for this to work, she knew she wouldn't live even if the Order came bursting in she was to weak and she could only thank her Uzumaki longevity and vitality for what she was about to say.

"No," And then everything went green then black

Voldemort kicked the body away from the crib then walked to and stared down at the baby, _'This is the child that's destined to defeat me, Orochimaru always did say to never buy into prophecies, oh well at least I'll be able to end this pathetic line of Gryffindor's.'_

He pointed his wand right in the middle of the baby's forehead, "Avada Kedavra…" A white chakra cloak surrounded the baby an explosion…then darkness.

Not a sound could be heard from the destroyed house except for the fires that burned the wood and it collapsing on itself. Not even the sound of Harry's cry.

_-Somewhere in Wiltshire-_

"M-masters Malfoy, sir, Dobby be very very sorry sir!" Dobby apparated into Lucius Malfoy's study sobbing and crying in hysterics

Lucius stared at the house elf wondering what the blubbering buffoon had broken this time, "What did you break?" He growled he was certainly getting selling this idiot who couldn't even do the simplest of tasks. The elf seemed to sob more at this though,

"Young masters Draco has disappeared sir," Dobby trembled in fear it honestly was his fault this time; the young masters had suddenly glowed black and disappeared.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Lucius slammed his clenched fist on his desk, make Dobby jump in surprise and terror.

"Dobby doesn't know happened sir, he just suddenly glowed black and disappeared, Dobby looked all over the Manor but Dobby couldn't even detect a trace of his magic around the area." And it was true he had even tried the forest behind the manor and couldn't detect the young master's magic anywhere.

Lucius got up and apparated to his son's bedroom, to find that the idiot was telling the truth his 1 year old son was gone, and Lucius couldn't even track him since he couldn't feel his son's magic trail anywhere, it was like it was in one spot and just disappeared.

He was enraged beyond belief that someone had stolen his only son, the only way he could continue his line of pureblood wizards, and a future follower of his lord, so he did the only thing he does when he's even a little bit displeased.

"Dobby!" He yelled the elf immeadiatly apparated right in front of Lucius as he held out his wand, "Crucio!" The elf howled in pain, if he thought this was bad, he just had to just wait until Narcissa gets home.

_-Konohagakure, Hokage's office-_

"Hokage-Sama I found this child a little ways out of the village in the forest." Sarutobi took the child from the ANBU's hands.

"Where were his parents?" He asked the ANBU with a bear mask.

"It appeared as if he didn't have any was there for a while, and none of the surrounding villages had posted a missing child request." Sarutobi contemplated what to do with the sleeping child in his arms, first this business with Naruto and now another orphan he had to decide the fate of. He was still saddened that he couldn't have adopted Naruto, but due to the child being the Jinchuriki of the demon that had attacked their village and if Sarutobi had adopted him it would've have looked as favoritism or worst case scenario the villagers would have thought the Kyuubi was possessing him.

But maybe he could change this child's fate, he looked down at the boy's stomach as a seal appeared it looked like Naruto's seal but instead of a swirl in the middle it had the half sign Yin. Sarutobi eyes widened in shock, '_Could this be a Jinchuriki's seal?_' He looked at the ANBU that had an unreadable expression due to the mask, and he quickly turned around so the ANBU wouldn't see the seal.

"Would you have me place him in the orphanage Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi knew that was a bad idea, if it were discovered the boy was Jinchuriki he would be hated and ostracized just like Naruto was and he just couldn't let that happen to another child, at least this time he could do something about it

"No I'll take him," Sarutobi announced, he was already sure his children would take to the child, they had always loved kids, and maybe the boy and Naruto could become friends one day. Sarutobi also liked the idea of becoming a father once again; he missed the feeling since his sons had grown up and started families of their own. He saw the child's eyes were open, they shown a brilliant emerald.

"What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the boy that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind,

"I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

_-Kumogakure Raikage's office-_

"Yugito what is this?" The Raikage, Ei, asked one of his trusted Jonin that had entered his office and silently placed a glaring one year old on his desk. "It's a child Raikage-sama." She stared at him like it was obvious

"I know it's a child what's it doing here!" His already small patience was about to wear thin.

"I found him on of the cliffs just sitting their staring into space, so I asked everyone in the village if they knew who his parents were, or if he belonged to him and no one knew who he was. I also asked any surrounding village and no one knew him either so I brought him here."

"Why didn't you place him in one of the orphanages?"

"Because of this," She placed her hand on the child's stomach and poured a little chakra into it. A seal appeared it looked the eight trigrams seal with the symbol for Yang in the middle.

"So he's a Jinchuriki, question is what demon does he hold and where does he come from." Ei frowned clasped his hands together in thought and stared at the child that was frowning back at him.

He held out a finger to poke the kid but was bitten, normal people would yelp in pain, but Ei just stared not feeling a thing but a small prick. He saw the glare the kid had in his gray eyes, and felt an odd sort of respect that such a kid could glare with that much intensity and defiance.

"I will take him," He said surprising the other Jinchuriki in the room

"Sir?"

"I said I will take him, his name shall be D and he'll be my successor for the position of Raikage." He held the kid who started to struggle to get out.

"But sir I thought you wanted Killer Bee to do it."

"Bee doesn't want to and now that I have a student I'm not going to force him to, but I am going to force him to teach D how to control his Jinchuriki."

Yugito looked at the child not really knowing if it was the best idea, but she trusted her judgment in doing this. She knew that the Raikage would ask her for help seeing as how he had no idea how to raise a kid, and besides she had always wanted a child to raise anyway.

She smirked raising the kid was going to be a pain that she knew for a fact, but she would never have a boring day again.

* * *

Ok first thing I know Yin Yang actually mean difference and such but in this story it doesn't.

Second I call the Raikage Ei instead of A because what if I were to put A next an a confusing right, besides that his Japanese name anyways

Also Jutsu will be in Japanese translations will be down here

I will be going on the perspective of Harry since Draco is a side character I just included his story to tell you who the Yang was


	2. Life and its surprises

Chapter 2

Warning: Will have future Yaoi, Hopefully no OOCness,

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green pupil less eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter if I did I would've intersected them just like I'm doing now.

* * *

Hiruzen had forgotten how hard it was raising a child, but he could honestly say that he did not regret a moment of it. Though there were incidents and sometimes Tetsuo would sometimes escape when the professor was sleeping, and he would have to get a few trusted ANBU to find him.

Then there were moments that he had trouble explaining things such as a time where he could've sworn he saw one of Tetsuo's toys flying in midair, and when he rubbed his eyes to check if he was just seeing things the toy was back on the ground like it never had even moved. He would have numerous moments like these as Tetsuo grew older, so he would always chalk it up to the fact that he was getting old and his sight was failing him.

He also had tried his best to keep Tetsuo a secret, but as the boy learned the art of escaping the house and the rare feat of out running ANBU, the villagers soon began to realize that Tetsuo was an important child to always be hiding from ANBU, and to be carried back fighting to the Hokage's tower.

The professor knew he couldn't keep Tetsuo inside forever, so he let him travel the village whenever he wanted, with the condition that he would have at least one ANBU following him at all times. He even let him pick who he wanted as his guard. Though he was starting to regret his decision when Tetsuo had picked Kakashi Hatake as his guard

When asked why he picked Kakashi out of all the others, Tetsuo had simply said, "I like his mask, it makes him look cool." A four year old Tetsuo smiled at the ANBU who, at least Sarutobi could tell, was smiling back.

"Ah finally someone understands, you'll make a great ninja one day kid." Kakashi rubbed a laughing Tetsuo's head.

_-Tetsuo is five, Hokage's office-_

"Ji-chan, can Kakashi-san start my ninja training?" A five year old Tetsuo asked his grandfather. He had always said Tetsuo was his son but to Tetsuo, Hiruzen was more of a grandfather than a dad because he was too old to be a dad. Sarutobi had always laughed when he said that

"Why would you want to start your ninja training so early Tetsuo, you've only have a couple more years until your able to join the academy." That still was too early, the third had always thought that being a shinobi was only for adults, children should be able to maintain their innocence for a while longer, but in these times even with the peace between villages that just wasn't possible. Even so he would try his hardest to let Tetsuo keep his innocence if just for a while longer.

"I know but I wanna start now, Kakashi-san said he'd start my ninja training if it was ok with you." Tetsuo had always wanted to be a ninja ever since he first saw the ANBU he wanted to become one. His dream was to become the best ANBU captain in the village that would always be called by the Hokage for the most dangerous of missions.

"I don't know about this Tetsuo maybe you should wait until you get into the academy." Tetsuo pulled out his secret weapon that was guaranteed to work on even the coldest of ANBU,

He pulled out the puppy dog eyes

Sarutobi looked unsure his will was starting to waver at the site of those eyes that had brought even the strongest of ANBU to their knees, he was sure they would work on the elders if Tetsuo had a chance to try. Sarutobi wasn't about to give in until Tetsuo pulled out the pout

The infamous pout

Sarutobi sighed knowing he couldn't deny his son even if he wanted to, "Fine, but only if I'm with you when the lesson starts." Tetsuo on him and hugged him around the neck.

"Arigato Ji-chan," Tetsuo then left the office through the window, something Hiruzen knew he learned from Kakashi. He smirked it was a win-win situation, Tetsuo would get supervised lessons and he would have an excuse to get out of this paperwork.

_-Playground-_

Tetsuo sat on a swing set anxious for tomorrow when he could start his ninja training. He looked around the playground and saw that all the other kids were playing with each other. Tetsuo though just came here and sat on the swings because none of the other kids ever wanted to play with him, they called him strange though Tetsuo never knew why he didn't think he was strange.

"Hey weird kid," Three of the bigger kids had walked over to his spot at the swing set and pushed him off one of the swings, "What do you think you're doing here on my swings?" The leader of the bullies said, Tetsuo looked around seeing if he could spot the Silver of Kakashi-san's hair but couldn't spot him anywhere. Kakashi would usually tell him when he would go out on missions unless it was urgent.

"It's not just for you it's for everyone!"

The leader grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "If I say it's my swing then it's my swing, now say before I beat you up." He cocked his fist back as Tetsuo spit in his face in defiance. Tetsuo cried out as the hit came to his cheek leaving an angry red mark as he fell to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that you freak!" He cocked back his fist again in another strike but was on the ground when a boy from what Tetsuo knew by the markings was an Inuzuka.

"Leave him alone!" He started hitting on the bigger boy before being thrown off as the bullies fled. Tetsuo looked up at his proverbial savior and thanked him in a quiet voice, "No biggie, I hate it when bigger kids pick on smaller ones." He helped the boy up as Tetsuo rubbed his bruised cheek; the Inuzuka leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Tetsuo asked no one had ever kissed him besides his grandfather and that was on the head always, so you could imagine the blush on his cheeks at the act of a total stranger putting their lips on him

"It's something my Kaa-chan does when I get a bruise, she kisses it and makes it all better." The boy told him like it was obvious, "Doesn't your Kaa-chan do that for you?"

"I don't have an Okaa-san it's just me and Ji-chan." Tetsuo said as he could tell the boy was sorry for asking a personal question, "It's ok, I was adopted and it's always been me and Ji-chan."

"Oh well, do you want to play together?" The boy asked him sheepishly

Tetsuo adopted a face splitting grin, "Sure, what's your name anyways?"

"Inuzuka Kiba,"

"Sarutobi Tetsuo,"

Kiba's eyes widened, "You're related to the Hokage?"

"He's my Ji-chan,"

"Sugoi!"

"Come on let's go play ninja," Tetsuo suggested as he took a leap of faith and gave Kiba a small peck on the lips. It lasted for all of two seconds but to both boys it was a way they sealed their friendship. "Thanks for saving me Kiba-kun."

Kiba smiled and punched the boy lightly in the arm, "No biggie Tetsu-chan," He could still feel the tingling in his lips as he said this.

-_Couple of weeks later-_

Tetsuo appeared at the playground again but this time he had reason to be wait. Kiba had asked if they could play today and Tetsuo had readily said yes to the energetic boy. They had become such good friends in the last couple of weeks that they always hung out at the other's houses, Kiba had gotten to personally meet the Hokage something the boy greatly enjoyed, and Tetsuo got to meet Kiba's Kaa-chan and Shimai.

Tsume Inuzuka was a little intimidating at first glance but once you get to know her she's really wild and fun. Her and Kiba's banter always made him laugh, Hana was always nice to talk to she was funny and laid back and Tetsuo never had to worry about offending her because she thought that he was to cute to stay mad at. The boy loved going with Kiba to the dog kennels to play with the little pups, Kiba said that when he grew old enough he would be able to get his own dog partner like his Kaa-chan and Shimai. The whole kissing thing didn't stop either, whenever they met up stayed the night or woke from sleeping they would kiss each other in greeting though it never went beyond just a simple peck.

Tetsuo sat on a swing as he waited for his friend, he was pushed off though and sat up to see a blonde boy with amazing blue eyes and the strange whisker marks on his cheeks, "Stay off my swing,"

Tetsuo sighed feeling an odd sense of déjà vu and decided to take a different approach, "What makes it your swing?" He asked genuinely

The boy seemed surprised by his question, "Because I've been on it longer than anyone else and I even scratched my name in it, see." The boy grabbed the swing and showed him the wooden plank that indeed have a name scratched on it, "U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to." Naruto syllabified his name so Tetsuo wouldn't get it wrong

"Wanna play with me, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" Tetsuo asked with his hand out and a sincere smile in place

"What?"

"I want to play with you Naruto-kun."

"Why?"

"Because your fun,"

"Didn't your parents tell me not to play with me?" Every time a kid wanted to play with Naruto their parents always took them away from him leaving him sad and alone. Though he always smiled on the outside on the inside he always felt miserable and alone like he was the only person in the entire village who liked Uzumaki Naruto. He really didn't want to get his hopes up

Tetsuo scanned his brain thinking if he ever heard the name Uzumaki Naruto before but it came up blank, "Nope, Ji-chan wouldn't have though he likes everyone. Do you want to play or not?" He repeated

"Um, y-yeah o-ok." Naruto nodded unsurely

"Tetsu-chan, sorry I'm late I had to help Kaa-chan with the groceries." He saw another boy next to his friend and guarded Tetsuo, "Who are you and why are messing with my friend?" He growled at the scared boy

"Kiba-kun, it's alright I asked him to play with us." Tetsuo placed a hand on the Inuzuka's shoulders to calm him down

"Really?"

"Yea, now come on the day's almost over and we still have to decide who's it…Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Aww you guys that's not fair I wasn't ready," Kiba groaned as the two boys ran away from, he didn't know about the new addition to their little group but if Tetsuo said the boy was '_Ok' _then Kiba would do nothing but agree

_-4 weeks later-_

"You need to concentrate Tetsuo if you can just channel your Chakra into your hand I'll be able to teach you jutsu." Kakashi said flipping a page in his coveted orange book

"E-rank Jutsu Kakashi," Sarutobi said standing next to a tree observing his son trying to pour chakra into his hands, you could see a light sheen of sweat over the boy's brow. It had been three weeks since Kakashi had started Tetsuo's ninja training. They had started his taijutsu first since that would be easier with his small stature, Kakashi had summoned a few of his ninken to try and bite the boy, but all Tetsuo had to do was dodge, it took a while but he was soon able to dodge six ninken trying to bite him one after another.

Kakashi then summoned up a few Kage bunshin to attack the boy who was soon able to dodge, and attack back to destroy, of course Kakashi didn't fight with the force he usually used because the Hokage was standing right at the same spot every lesson and Kakashi was sure that if he hurts Tetsuo to badly, then he would make sure Kakashi paid a visit to torture and interrogation.

Even though he barely tried it was still pretty impressive Tetsuo managed to take down at least four of his Kage bunshin at once, not even most chunin had that kind of skill. Kakashi then moved to teach Tetsuo chakra control, but it seemed he was having trouble pouring even the most little of chakra from his system, and Kakashi was stumbled as to why so he decided to ask the Hokage if he could try something.

"Hokage-Sama, it's strange that Tetsuo can't access his chakra he's been training for a week on it." He jumped down from the tree next to Sarutobi who was contemplating something

"Can you use your sharingan eye to see if something's the matter with his chakra?" Sarutobi already had an idea of what might be causing the problem, but he wasn't going to confirm it yet

"Of course," Kakashi appeared in front of Tetsuo and removed his Hitai-ate over his left eye, showing Tetsuo his sharingan eye he kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Look into my left eye Tetsuo," the tomoe on his eye began to spin and Kakashi was transported to Tetsuo's mindscape. Kakashi looked around at his students mind and found he rather liked what he was seeing, the cloudless sky was blue, and Kakashi was standing in a field of Pampas grass it was entirely peaceful and Kakashi found himself relaxing and letting out a sigh.

He walked forward through the field in attempts to find his student, though it was tough since he had no real path he could take. He soon saw a huge structure in the distance, it looked like a giant cage and its edges seemed to disappear.

He hurried thinking it was a doorway, but his mind never could've prepared him for what he saw when he got there.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Tetsuo greeted him sitting in front of the cage that held a monster. It was a huge, about the same size as the Kyuubi, who had attacked their village six years ago and took his teacher and Hokage from them. It was a wolf with white fur and blue ring on its paws and two blue rings on each of its ten tails, its eyes were blue and had three ring around the pupil with three tomoe on each ring.

_**"Tetsuo-kun who is this?"**_ The creature asked Tetsuo with its demonic voice, Kakashi didn't know what to think, _'Tetsuo can't be a Jinchuriki there were only nine bijuu and all of them had a host.'_ Tetsuo smiled and grabbed Kakashi's hand and brought him to the cage, despite Kakashi's trepidation,

"Kakashi sensei I want you to meet my new friend Yin, Yin this is Hatake Kakashi my sensei." The wolf bowed a little at Kakashi,

"Yo," He would've been more respectful but hey his mind was going crazy at the moment, so he forgot his manners.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you,?" Kakashi asked Yin as it lied down to be eye level with them,

"_**I have no idea how I came to be in this the boy's head, all I know is that my name is Yin and I'm the ten tails."**_ Yin shrugged

Kakashi thought this was crazy the ten tails was sealed by Rikudo Sennin ages ago, and its chakra was divided into nine parts thus creating the nine Bijuu, there was no evidence of a tenth but yet here it is inside his students head, though it had no memory as to how it came to be.

"Well apart from that Yin, can you tell me why Tetsuo can't access his chakra?" The ANBU asked as the demon seemed to be in thought as his tails moved back and forth,

_**"That's my fault, ever since I've woken I've been merging some of my own chakra with Tetsuo's so he couldn't access it. I've stopped it now so when he gets back he'll be able to access his chakra." **_Yin smiled again as its tails moved back and forth in an excited way.

_**"One more thing before you leave, you're going to have to teach Tetsuo-kun how to use his new Doujutsu, now be gone mortals."**_ It smiled as Kakashi was thrust out of Tetsuo's mind, but not before hearing Tetsuo say good bye to Yin. Kakashi groaned as he stood up, he always hated doing that it always gave him a headache; he helped Tetsuo up off the ground, but was shocked to his very core to see Tetsuo's eyes

They were red, with a pupil in the middle and one tomoe in the upper left corner.

Tetsuo had somehow unlocked the sharingan

* * *

Chapter two finished

Draco unlocked his chakra when his demon merged their chakra, and I guess you already know his demon's name

And also you've probably already guessed the pairing

Thanks to everyone who faved and followed it really surprised me to see so much in one day, but please guys review if you do I might be able to update sooner.


	3. Friend for life

Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the positive feedback, I mean I'm so happy at all the favs and follows I seriously thought this story would be horrible but the encouragement your giving me in your follows is giving me hope that I'm be able to scratch off 'Write a story that'll get 1000 in something,' off my bucket list I just want to say thank you and this chapter's a present for everyone.

Warning: Will have future Yaoi, Hopefully no OOCness,

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green pupil less eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Naruto or Harry Potter cuz if I did, Ginny would've committed suicide because she would've realized she could never be with Harry

* * *

Kakashi was at a true loss for words, he honestly had no idea what to say. It seemed his brain overloaded from the surprises that happened today, boy was he so glad he was wearing a face mask or he would never have forgiven himself if people saw that his jaw was open in surprise, Kakashi Hatake does not get surprised, dammit!

After a couple minutes of staring into a confused Tetsuo's sharingan eyes, he finally spoke, "Hokage-Sama I think you want to come and take a look at this." Kakashi fell on his butt as the Hokage walked over from his place at the tree,

"Why, what's the pro-," The Hokage stops and stared at Tetsuo's eyes, "Oh my goodness Tetsuo!" Tetsuo placed his hands on his face,

"What's the matter Ji-chan is there something on my face?" He searched his face to see if there was anything on it but found nothing. "Why are you guys just staring like that?" Tetsuo frowned he didn't like it when people stared at him, he heard chuckling inside his head and gasped, "Yin is that you!" He said aloud surprising both men.

_"__**Yes it's me; they're probably staring because of your eyes**__."_ The demon suggested

"Well how come I can hear you," He said aloud again,

_**"You know if you think it I can hear it you don't have to talk out lout your scaring your Ji-chan."**_ Tetsuo grinned sheepishly, _**"Tell them it's because of your Doujutsu your eyes are like that."**_ He could hear the demon licking its paw it which was creepy at first but he started to get used to it.

"Yin told me to tell you it's because of my Doujutsu my eyes are like this." Tetsuo said shocking the men out of their stupor,

"Who is Yin?" His Ji-chan said taking a seat next to Kakashi he had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"I'll explain later Hokage-Sama; ask Yin how it knows about your Doujutsu." Kakashi said

"I think it'll be better and easier if I explain why dont you let me take over for a little Tetsuo-kun." The demon asked to which Tetsuo hastily nodded. Tetsuo closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were blue and just the same as Yin's eyes. Yin smiled at them displaying its sharp canines,

_**"What's up people?"**_ He asked playfully

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "So you're the demon that resides in my son?" He asked it, "You knew about the demon sir?" Kakashi asked him to whom he nodded, "When Tetsuo was first brought to me as a baby, I saw a seal on his stomach." He lifted Tetsuo's shirt that was now more prominent that the last time he saw it.

_**"Yes I am that demon, and don't worry Ji-chan I'm not a danger, I'm good."**_ Yin perked up at the mention of it being good

"What do you mean you are good?"

_**"Well remember when I told you how I had no idea how was created and ended up here, well in truth I may not know how I got here but I know some things about myself, such as I am half of a whole."**_ He finished

"What do you mean you are half there is another you out there?" Kakashi asked, this was starting to get too serious for him, but he would stick it out for Tetsuo his number one student, who he treated as a son.

_**"Well my name is Yin, so there is a Yang out there though I have no idea who his host is unless he's using his chakra at the time because his chakra is the exact opposite of mine."**_ Yin held out its hand and pored some of their new chakra into it, Sarutobi's eyes widened to see that the chakra was actually a white instead of a normal blue or even a Jinchuriki red. _**"His chakra color will be black and with these new eyes Kakashi granted Tetsuo-kun I'll be able to see it even if he's not using it."**_

"I gave you the sharingan, what do you mean, I thought that since Tetsuo has the sharingan that meant he was part of the Uchiha clan." It had to be the only explanation he doubted someone implanted their sharingan eyes in the kid and even then the sharingan would stay on forever.

_**"Tetsuo-kun has a special Doujutsu called the fukusei, it one that was developed but was thought to have died out by the time of the first Hokage, it's the one Doujutsu that's able to copy other Doujutsu, only one person in this world has been able to copy the rinnegan and that's the person who created it in the first place."**_

"Does he gain all the abilities and setbacks of the Doujutsu he copies?" Kakashi would have to teach him later on in life that if he used the sharingan to much he could lose his eye sight.

_**"If you're talking about the case of sharingan users losing their eyesight then you needn't worry, as long as he has me I'll be there to repair his eyes so he won't lose them."**_ Yin smiled at them in a placating manner.

Sarutobi groaned, "This is terrible, the Hyuuga and Uchiha will be in uproar when they figure out that non clansmen have their Doujutsu, it'll be just like what happened with Kakashi." At Yin's confused look Kakashi explained

"A comrade had given me his eye when I lost mine in a battle; afterwards his clan had wanted my head because I was not a part of the clan." He placed his Hitai-ate back over his eye because it was starting to pulse in pain.

_**"They won't lay a hand on Tetsuo-kun or they die."**_ Yin shrugged not really caring of the tragic fate that would befall Tetsuo's enemies

"Then it's decided we'll have to keep this a secret, I will find a trustworthy Uchiha to teach him how to use his eyes, Kakashi I want you to swear to secrecy you won't tell anyone of what you hear today." Sarutobi turned to Kakashi with critical eyes, "You don't have to worry Hokage-Sama I won't tell a soul."

Yin stood up and smiled, "Then it's settled." They could then see the demons eyes disappear as Tetsuo's came back; he swayed a little and grabbed his head.

"Ne, Ji-chan can I tell my friends about Yin?" Tetsuo asked his friends would be so amazed at his new addition to their group,

"I don't think so Tetsuo this has to remain a secret," Sarutobi kneeled down at the pouting five year old, "If the villagers found out they'd take you away from me and Kakashi and I don't think you want that."

"Ok Ji-chan I'll keep it a secret but can I at least tell them when I'm older?" He couldn't let his friends never know about Yin, it would feel like he was betraying them by keeping this secret,

"Of course but when you're older and when I say older I mean when you become a Jonin captain and to do that you're going to have to work extra hard in Kakashi's lessons." He received a thank you hug and he returned it with a smile.

"Now if you boys excuse me I have much…much…much paperwork to finish." The Hokage then proofed out to presumably his office to finish his mountain of paper work.

"Come on Tetsuo let's see if you can control your chakra now." Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask, "Yes Kakashi-sensei,"

_-3 weeks later forest training grounds-_

Kakashi could say he was proud to be a teacher; his student had excelled in areas so fast in such a short time he reminded Kakashi of himself at that age always wishing to learn more. In the short three weeks Tetsuo had learned to suppress his chakra to almost nonexistent level that even had Kakashi's sharingan eye struggling to detect it. He picked up water walking and tree climbing in less than 2 days though he did train constantly with only few hours rest.

He picked up basic substitution like second nature and now Kakashi was going to teach him some D-rank Ninjutsu since the Hokage gave him permission, but first he had to see what Tetsuo's chakra nature was by using the paper test.

"Tetsuo take this piece of paper and pour some of your chakra into it." Kakashi saw that the paper started to flop as it become wet, _'So his nature is water I don't know that many D-rank water techniques.'_ He would have to find someone who knows water style jutsu. "Your chakra nature is water, but since I don't know any low ranked water type jutsu I was going to have to postpone Ninjutsu training until the Hokage clears for me to teach you higher rank, and I doubt he'll let me until you become a genin in a couple of years."

Tetsuo groaned Kakashi was right he wouldn't learn anything unless he was placed on a team. "Well trainings going to be cut short today, why don't head over to the ramen stand where I'm sure your friends are waiting." Kakashi smiled the poofed to the Hokage's towers.

Tetsuo speed walked through the forest eager to tell Kiba and Naruto how his training was going when he heard a voice asking for help in the forest, so he quickly ran to where he heard it but couldn't find any around. He looked all around the area and soon came across a huge white snake that was trapped under a fallen tree branch. It seemed to struggle to get out from under it, Tetsuo didn't know how he could hear the snake asking for help, but didn't think too much on it seeing as how he had met Tsume's talking dog.

_"Don't worry big guy I'll help out."_ Tetsuo said unaware he was hissing like a snake, he used some chakra to move the branch enough for the snake to slither out.

_"A speaker?"_ It nodded in gratitude to him, _"You have the thanks of the white snakes kind sir I give you this as thanks."_ The snake regurgitated a scroll and Tetsuo picked it up and opened,

_"What is it?"_

_"If you want to be able to use summoning technique for snakes in the future you must sign your name in blood on the scroll." _It hissed to him, Tetsuo wasn't so sure he should do this he would have to talk it over with his Ji-chan first,

_"Thank you sir,"_

"_It is my thanks to you young one now a piece of advice, beware of Orochimaru!"_ And with that the white snake slithered back into the forest, Tetsuo scratched his head in thought

"Who's Orochimaru?"

-Ichiraku Ramen stand-

When Tetsuo arrived at the ramen stand he saw someone else sitting on Naruto's right side, so he took his seat on Kiba's right, "Hey Tetsu-chan," Kiba hugged him with one arm his neck, as Tetsuo greeted him back.

"Te-kun I want you to meet my new friend Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke shook Tetsuo's hand as Tetsuo greeted him, "I'm Sarutobi Tetsuo."

"Oh cool I heard the Hokage's your Otou-san." Sasuke smiled at him

"He's more like an Ouji-san than an Otou-san."

"My Otou-san's the Leader of the police force."

"That's so cool does that mean he gets to arrest ANBU."

"Yeah!"

"My dream is to become an ANBU captain."

"Yours too!"

Naruto and Kiba looked at how the two boys interacted and found they were very much alike, while Naruto and Kiba were usually the loud ones Tetsuo and Sasuke were the quieter ones, they could tell all four of them were going to be good friends for a long time.

_-Next month-_

Tetsuo's grandfather had said that he had found someone to teach Tetsuo about is sharingan and he was to meet his instructor today at the forest training grounds. Tetsuo moved quickly to the right when he sensed something flying towards him, and his assumptions were correct when he saw a kunai imbedded into his previous spot.

"Very good, seito." He heard a voice say from the trees

"Where are you?"

"Right here, seito." A man jumped down from the trees right in front of him.

"You know you could've killed me with that kunai right."

"No it wouldn't, see," He demonstrated by pulling his finger back and the kunai came back to him suggesting it had a piece of string. "I was just testing your skill; Kakashi tells me you're a prodigy, just like us."

"What's your name sir?"

"Uchiha Itachi at your service," Itachi said with a smirk as the kid looked him over,

"Are you related to Sasuke Uchiha by any chance?" Tetsuo asked he certainly did look like an older version of Sasuke except his hair was longer.

"Why yes, yes I am, and I have to thank you before Sasuke just used to mope around home bugging me until one day he came home and told me all about the new friends he made."

"Don't thank me, thank Naruto he been friends with him longer."

"Let's begin your training in my clan's Doujutsu, let start with History…"

Tetsuo groaned, "Can't I just practice I mean it's not like I'm a part of your clan or anything, all I can do is just copy your eyes." He really hated history; he was more of a hands on learner.

Itachi sighed, "Fine," Tetsuo thought he heard Itachi grumble something about, _'Impatient seito._' Itachi then activated his sharingan, "This is a fully matured version of the sharingan." Tetsuo noted that there were three tomoe around the eye; it looked just like Kakashi's eye. "Since you only have one tomoe the only thing you'll only be able to copy movements, such as a person's taijutsu. When it matures to two you'll be able to predict a person's next move and copy their techniques, you'll be able fully utilize its capabilities with three."

Tetsuo was amazed he was really starting to love his eyes, "Hey does this mean that I'm the copycat of the copycat." Tetsuo pointed out to which Itachi chuckled,

"I guess so, now come on if you copy my movements correctly I'll buy you all the ramen you want."

"I love you Itachi-sensei!"

_-2 years later-_

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Itachi had appeared in a 7 year old Tetsuo's room, but something was wrong with him.

"I have a new lesson for you." Itachi said as he sat on Tetsuo's bed who was looking at him worriedly. He activated his Sharingan then closed his eyes again, but once he opened them back up his sharingan had changed shape.

Tetsuo stared at the new sharingan with wonder, "Itachi what's-,"

"The mangekyo sharingan, it's an evolved form."

"When did you get it?"

"The day Shisui Uchiha died." Itachi wasn't looking at him and Tetsuo didn't like that, Shisui Uchiha died about a month ago they say it was suicide but his grandfather had told him that the Uchiha clan thought that it was Itachi who had done it. Tetsuo didn't believe that for a second since Shisui was Itachi's best friend almost like Itachi's second brother.

"How come I've never heard talk of it?"

"Because it's acquired through less than desired means."

"Less than desirable….Itachi what are you talking about?"

"You have to kill the person closest to you." Itachi had said in an emotionless voice, the silence that followed after was deafening, Tetsuo stared at him with narrowed eyes,

"Itachi you didn't-,"

"No I didn't kill Shisui; he really did commit suicide I just helped."

"Then how did you get the mangekyo sharingan?"

"You have to feel the death of the person you can't just kill them, Uchiha have tried to activate this version of the sharingan for centuries, but not many have ever succeeded."

"Itachi what's happening, are you in trouble?" Tetsuo placed his hands on Itachi's back who had turned off his sharingan long ago.

"Tetsuo something's going to happen soon, something bad. I'm not going to be here, so I'm going to need you to take care of Sasuke, teach him how to use his sharingan."

"Itachi you know I'm Sasuke's friend and that means I'll do whatever I can to help him."

"Thanks," And with that Itachi was gone, Tetsuo had tried to ask his grandfather if there was anything serious happening with the Uchiha, but he never got an answer.

_-Time skip 1 year-_

Tetsuo's eight birthday had come and gone with all of his friends and family showing up, they would always come to the Hokage's house since it was bigger than everyone else's. His teachers Itachi and Kakashi had come and given him scrolls on various Jutsu's that his grandfather had forbidden him from learning until he was a genin, Naruto had come and given him pack upon packs of instant ramen, Tetsuo sharing Naruto's like of the unhealthy food had thanked him then immeadiatly made a bowl. Sasuke had given him weapons and weights for his taijutsu training and made him promise to spar with him sometime.

Kiba came with his mother and sister, and his new partner Akamaru who taken to Tetsuo with the same exuberance Kiba had shown the first time they met. Tetsuo loved petting Akamaru and playing with the dog, he chalked it up to his inner wolf finding some of its kin. Speaking of said wolf ever since their first meeting they had begun to get to know each more, and now Yin's cage was gone and he was free to roam around in Tetsuo's mind to its heart content.

Tetsuo loved his family and friends, the four boys were always together, either in Naruto's apartment, Kiba's house, or Tetsuo's house. They didn't like going to the Uchiha compound because everyone always stared at them like they were trash except for Sasuke, and when they told him he wasn't offended at all and said he would rather go to their places anyways

Tetsuo and Itachi had grown closer, Itachi treating him like a brother, teaching him pranks and strategies and he also taught Sasuke some things along with him since he didn't want to leave out his little brother.

That's why one night would go down in history as the most painful night in both boys Lives.

It was night time and Tetsuo was on the windowsill in his grandfather's office waiting for him to finish up his paperwork, when Itachi teleported in covered in blood and sharingan eyes blazing. "It is done Hokage-Sama,"

"Itachi!" Tetsuo ran to him to check for wounds, but couldn't see any at all, so that meant this wasn't Itachi's blood but someone else's. The Hokage's hat covered his eyes, masking his expression,

"The council and Danzo forced you to do this?" Itachi nodded while Tetsuo looked confused,

"Itachi did you kill someone?"

Everything was quiet as the Hokage though over the decision to tell Tetsuo this closely guarded secret. No matter how much he didn't want his son to know anything about the current village politics, Itachi had already shown up covered in blood and if Tetsuo's questions went unanswered then the boy would find his own and Hiruzen wanted the answers to be facts rather than rumors, "The Uchiha had been planning to overthrow me and the council, they were dissatisfied with their current position within the village, though I had tried my best to negotiate with them and try to placate them they refused, so the council ordered Itachi to massacre the clan without my consent." The Hokage puffed smoke from his pipe which he usually only smoked when things went bad.

"So Itachi just-he just-just." Tetsuo couldn't even get the words out, his mind was in a mix because things were so messed up right now. He was still trying to process the words that he just been spoken to him but they just wouldn't fill in right, the whole idea just seemed ridiculous. To massacre the entire Uchiha clan, one of if not the strongest clan in all of Konoha, seemed impossible with even Itachi's skills, there had to be something or someone else that had done it and he doubted the ANBU would have assisted in anyway. A familiar face came to mind and Tetsuo put on a glare at his teacher, "Where is Sasuke?"

"At the Hospital, he arrived after it happened and gave chase, that was the first time he activated his sharingan." Itachi said staring with sadness out the window in the direction of the hospital.

"What will you do now Itachi?" The Hokage asked one eye peering at the now one of two remaining Uchiha

"There is a criminal organization called Akatsuki, I once heard about them on a mission, they seemingly hunt Jinchuriki since they have already captured two people who have Bijuu. If I am able to join I will send updates on their whereabouts and when they will be targeting Konoha for Naruto."

"What about me, aren't I Jinchuriki too?"

"Yes but no one knows about your Bijuu, if they did you'd be the most sought child in the nations." Hiruzen told, "Why did I think I wanted you to keep the secret. Itachi you have to leave now."

Itachi nodded and turned to Tetsuo, "Tetsuo see me to the gate I have something to ask of you." He then flew through the window as Tetsuo followed closely behind, as they jumped across they houses, they heard sirens go off within the village.

When they were over the gate and a ways into the forest they stopped on a nearby tree, "Tetsuo I want to tell you who really orchestrated this massacre, it was a man who calls himself Madara Uchiha who convinced us that we were being oppressed by the village elders and the Hokage and that we should rise up and overthrow him, he was the one who aided me in the task and got his revenge for sending him away decades ago." Itachi explained as Tetsuo's eyes widened is surprise. "He had me torture Sasuke into believing that I killed our family and parents on a whim, and I told him that he should gather up enough hatred to take out his revenge on me."

"Itachi hatred is never the answer."

"I know that's why tomorrow I want you to tell Sasuke the truth of what happened here, and that I want him to gather the strength to defeat Madara and to restore our clan's honor."

"I will Itachi don't worry, Sasuke's going to train hard so one day he might even be as strong as you." Tetsuo laughed in attempt to get Itachi to cheer up, and succeed when he got a chuckle from him.

"Goodbye Tetsuo I'll miss you, every year on your birthday I'll send a messenger hawk to find you with updates of my current activities, and your training schedule since you still haven't gotten the third tomoe and can only copy up 6 to hand sings."

"Hey you try copying Kakashi-sensei's hand signs when he's going that fast." Tetsuo pouted as Itachi ruffled his hair and then was gone from the leaf village for who knew how long

Tetsuo stared at the retreating back of his friend and mentor and sighed, "You'll be back Itachi, one day."

He then body flickered to hospital and sat on the window sill that he identified as Sasuke's room. He sat on the window sill in silence with a wide awake Sasuke.

"Itachi didn't do it," Was all he said before Sasuke stared at him with the fiercest glare he had ever seen on the boy


	4. The beginning of team Kakashi

Chapter 4

Warning: Will have future Yaoi, Hopefully no OOCness,

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter if I did Sasuke wouldn't have punched a hole in Naruto's chest

* * *

Sasuke sat up in bed staring at the wall on the other side of the room. Tetsuo had revealed to him the truth of his family's massacre that had just happened hours ago. It seemed as in one day his entire life had been turned upside down, he had left home with a red mark on his head due to Itachi's teasing. He went to school and defeated Naruto who was always a sore loser when it came to practice fights, after that he and his friends played around in the park after that Sasuke went home to have dinner get ready for bed and repeat the process the next day.

As soon as he stepped into the Uchiha compound though he knew everything was wrong, things were too quiet as he walked the stairs, usually he could hear some people out and about despite the time of day. He grew horrified when he reached the top of the stairs and saw that bodies littered the streets in blood splatters.

He saw faces that he saw and smiled to everyday in greeting, on the ground their faces mangled in a silent screams. He ran home hoping to Kami-sama that his parents were '_ok'_. He opened his front door not hearing a sound within the house furthering increasing his level of fear and terror. He opened door within the house but found his family in no room

The Uchiha child finally came up to the main room and when he opened it his grew wide when he saw Itachi standing over the dead bodies of their parents. With one look Itachi had used his sharingan to show him massacring the Uchiha and making everyone fall at Sasuke's feet, Sasuke grew enraged at his brother and charged at him not knowing what he was going to do just knowing he had to knock some sense into the man. Itachi easily took him down and told that the only way to for Sasuke to ever have a hope of defeating Itachi was to build hatred for him.

He felt the bed dip as Tetsuo sat next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He felt a hand at his back rubbing it soothingly,

"I don't know," And it was true, his emotions had been overloaded tonight and now he just felt nothing. He felt hollow on the inside

"You know I might never understand how you feel, I mean a LOT of things have happened, I mean your clan was killed, your brother tortured you, and an ancient psycho ancestor is out to get you,"

"Thanks you are making me feel so much better," Sasuke said sarcastically with a glare

"But at least you're alive, and your brother's always looking after you from afar. You're not alone Sasuke, as long as you have Naruto, Kiba, and me your never alone don't isolate yourself because of this. Itachi left you in our care, we'll help you get strong and together we will take down the one who did this, and restore your clan's honor." Tetsuo assured, he then heard Sasuke let out a sniffle, before he started laughing. Tetsuo looked at him worriedly, thinking he had snapped from the overload, but calmed down when he heard quiet sobs coming from him. Sasuke cried until Naruto and Kiba were allowed into the room by one of the nurses.

"Sasuke are you alright!" Naruto immeadiatly went over to them and sat on the bed on Sasuke's other side and held him.

"My mom had told me what happened, and I told Naruto who ran all the way here." Kiba explained and received a nod, "Come on you need sleep I can tell," Kiba observed the red lines and bags in Tetsuo's eyes, "Naruto can I take Tetsu-chan to your apartment." Kiba asked Naruto nodded and told them the door was open. Kiba knelt down with his back to him, "Hop on Tetsu-chan," Tetsuo sleepily got off the bed and let Kiba give him a piggy back ride, out of the hospital into the quiet street, since it was still pretty early no one was on the street yet, and everything was silent except for the sound of Kiba's sandals against the ground.

"The Hokage gave you and Sasuke as long as you need from the Academy."

Tetsuo yawned, "That's nice," Tetsuo seemed to notice the lack of a little ball of fun that was usually with Kiba everywhere, "Kiba-kun where's Akamaru?"

"I let him sleep since he was really tired, Kaa-chan's been running us ragged teaching us the family jutsu."

"You're learning Jutsu, that's cool,"

"What about you I bet Kakashi's teaching you amazing water Jutsu."

"Yeah right now he's training me on Suirō no Jutsu, but that's the only C-rank jutsu Ji-chan will let me learn." At that Kiba laughed of course the Hokage would do that, he opened the door to Naruto's small apartment and stepped inside. He brought a half asleep Tetsuo over to the small bed and laid him on his sides, he was about to leave until

"Kiba will you stay with me I dont really want to be alone right now?" Kiba was unsure at first but got quickly got over it, and climbed into the bed with Tetsuo. He placed his arm on Tetsuo's waist, as he turned around and buried his face in Kiba's chest. He breathed in the brunet's scent which was something he did when he was upset, and Kiba and Naruto would always be there to cheer him up in some way.

A few minutes into the embrace, Tetsuo started to let out sobs at realization that Itachi, a member of his family and dear friend was gone, and another dear friend and family member was in pain over it. It was little too much to in one night but at least he didn't have to deal with it alone. His lips were captured in a kiss he readily returned, this one lasted longer than the others but he really needed the support from someone.

-3 weeks later-

"I'm thinking of resigning from ANBU." Kakashi said off handedly while Tetsuo was practicing his Suirō no Jutsu, the biggest thing he could contain was a large bear cub, of course Kakashi had to sedate it before it could be used for practice and after they were finish they put it back into the forest where it woke up not even knowing what had happened.

They had finished clearing the bodies out of the Uchiha compound 2 weeks ago, and a week later Sasuke held a funeral for his family and only invited his friends, and their family, meaning Kiba, Tsume, Hana, Tetsuo, and the Hokage. Of course Naruto was invited, and they had placed flowers over the graves in loving memory. The villagers had wanted to come but Sasuke wanted it to be strictly his loved ones and their families.

After Sasuke had approached Kakashi and asked if he would take Sasuke on as his a student, Kakashi had told him when he became a genin.

"Well what are you going to do if you resign?" He released the prison and the bear cub fell to ground hacking up water then fell back under sedation. Kakashi turned a page in his orange book,

"I'm thinking of becoming an instructor, who knows I might even be your instructor." His unhidden eye turned upwards which indicating he was smiling

"Ne Kakashi can't you start my clone training we're doing it in class but I still can't get it."

"Nope the Hokage told me not to train you in things you're learning in class; it was a stretch for me to be allowed to teach you this." Another page

Tetsuo groaned, "Man!"

_-Two years later-_

"Naruto, Tetsuo get back here!" A now eleven year old Naruto, and a ten year Tetsuo ran laughing from angry chunin. They had just finished their latest prank, which was painting the faces on Hokage Mountain, Tetsuo painted huge smiley face and 'Best Hokage ever' on the forehead of his grandfather. They had split ways with Naruto going to hide in his apartment, and Tetsuo going to face the music at the Hokage's office since he already knew there was no point in hiding.

When he entered the office through the window sill, he greeted his grandfather with a peace sign, "Yo Ji-chan," Sarutobi tried to look stern, but when he saw Tetsuo's smile and playful look in his eyes, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle which turned into full blown laughter. "It's so nice my son thinks I'm the best Hokage in all leaf history." He ruffled Tetsuo's head

"Remember what I said Ji-chan you're too old to be a dad." Sarutobi laughed even more at that. Sarutobi looked at his son and saw how much he's grown; he saw how much determination Tetsuo could put into the littlest of things. Once he planned something he saw through it to the end, and his friends usually helped him in his endeavors, Naruto especially with pranks.

His outfit had changed over the years, he took to wearing a black long sleeved shirt where the sleeves were long enough to cover his hands and wrists were he kept special bracelets with weapon seals that Sarutobi knew had multiple shrunken and senbon sealed inside. He also could be seen wearing a mask that was just like Kakashi's, though at first he only wore it during his training he took to wearing it more and more, and Sarutobi knew the time was coming when he wouldn't take it off.

A little brunet boy burst into the room and ran over to the Hokage's desk, "Ouji-chan, Nii-chan!" The boy jumped on Tetsuo who swung him around in a circle. "Hey Konohamaru what's up?" Konohamaru looked up at him with a smile that was missing a tooth.

"I saw that prank you and Naruto-nii did, it was hilarious." He started laughing and Tetsuo ruffled his hair,

"Well I'm glad you liked it now if you excuse me today's the graduation exam, and Ji-chan won't tell me what it is."

"You'll find out what it is when all the other children do,"

"Yeah yeah Ji-chan, bye Konohamaru," Tetsuo the jumped out the window not seeing Konohamaru's wave, and headed down to the academy. Once he got to his classroom he saw all the students already there, and Iruka-sensei seemed to be waiting for him, "Heh Yo," He said sheepishly when Iruka just shook his head and pointed to his regular seat next to Naruto, and Kiba.

"How did you get caught?"

"He was waiting for me in my in apartment, and when I got there he chewed me out." Naruto grumbled while Kiba snickered, "Why are you laughing dog boy?" He said to Kiba, who had Akamaru in his jacket and was petting his head.

"The fact that you got in trouble, and I see Sasuke is having trouble with his fan girls." He pointed to Sasuke who had his arms crossed and was glaring at the two every time they attempted to touch him, He tried to sit as close as he could with his friends but couldn't as they took what was supposed to be his friends seats.

Iruka the addressed the class and started his announcement,"Now as you know today is the graduation exam, when your name is called please report to the next classroom, the subject will be Bunshin no Jutsu." Tetsuo could here Naruto's groan and could feel for the poor boy, Bunshin was something Naruto sucked at his clones usually turned out horrible and funny.

Funny as in a _'that's so sad'_ and not an _'I just told a joke'_ funny.

_**"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one; I always laugh when I see his clones, they look dead**_." Yin said idly chasing a breeze,

-About an hour later-

"I failed I can't believe it, now I'll never be Hokage." Naruto put his head on the bar at the ramen stand, they were having dinner at the ramen stand in celebration in getting their Hitai-ate's all of them except for Naruto. While Sasuke and Kiba placed theirs on their forehead, Tetsuo had removed the blue headband, replaced it with black and placed it around his neck.

"It's going to be ok Naruto, at least to Mizuki-sensei you passed." Sasuke said trying to cheer him up but failing.

"Why wouldn't Iruka-sensei pass me?"

"Because your clones are pathetic dude," Kiba said feeding on of Akamaru his dog treats, "And besides passing you would be babying you and it would look like you're his favorite."

"Yeah whatever I'm turning in early guys, Sasuke you coming?" Ever since the Uchiha massacre Sasuke had moved in with Naruto because he couldn't bear to stay in his old house anymore, he had tried for a couple of days but he kept having nightmares. Naruto invited him and ever since then the two have lived together.

"Nah I'm staying, but I'll be home later tonight." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded and begin walking towards his apartment.

After a couple an hour the three headed home, except Tetsuo headed towards his grandfather's office, but couldn't find him sitting where he usually sat doing paperwork. So he tied to sense his chakra and found the a light leading outside so he followed it to a spot in front of the scroll storage and saw his grandfather was talking to a large group of chunin.

"We can't play this off as a prank Hokage-Sama!"

"He took the sacred scroll of sealing, something developed by the first Hokage!"

He landed next to his grandfather, "Ji-chan what's going on?" Sarutobi looked down at his son with a grave expression,

"Naruto has stolen the sacred scroll of sealing," He then turned back to the group of chunin, "Find him!"

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison, before disappearing in super speed

"I want you to find Naruto and retrieve the scroll Tetsuo." Tetsuo nodded and jumped on the nearest rooftop, sharingan activated with three tomoe around the pupil. He shook his head as he gritted his teeth, _'Naruto you're such an idiot,'_

_**"What's with you and pointing out such obvious understatements?"**_

He soon found the trail and followed it deep into the forest.

He came up upon a battle, hundreds of Naruto's Kage bunshin surrounded the area and at once the all attacked Mizuki-sensei. Tetsuo would've interfered, but felt like it wasn't his place and let Naruto have his moment as the hero. He was surprised at how Naruto utterly sucked at making regular bunshin, he excelled at Kage bunshin

He stood on that same spot in the tree until dawn had showed and he watched as Iruka presented Naruto with his head band, which meant Naruto had finally graduated. Tetsuo then jumped down on the grass, like he hadn't just seen what had happened, and walked over to them. "What's going on here?"

"Te-kun guess what… I passed I'm a genin!"

"That's so great Naruto, I just have one question," Tetsuo held one finger to the boy, "What the hell did you think you were doing!" Naruto stepped back afraid that whenever Tetsuo yelled it meant that he was seriously pissed off, "Do you know how much stress you've put on Ji-chan, he's old he doesn't need to worry this much he'll get more wrinkles." He punched the idiotic now genin in the head giving him a large bump that was already pulsating

Naruto nurse his bump, "Sorry, sorry," He apologized

"You bet your ass your sorry now come here and give me a hug." Naruto did just that knowing it was better to obey, and so hugged Tetsuo's smaller stature to his own larger one.

Iruka sat up from his spot on the tree, the wound on his back was already in pain, "Come on you guys I'll treat you to some ramen."

"Yay! Thanks Iruka-sensei." Both bottomless pits said with a huge smile, all three of them then left the forest leaving an unconscious Mizuki to be found by some other unfortunate chunin.

_-Later that day-_

"Dobe!"

"Ow Sasuke why'd you hit me that hurt!"

"This is for the stress you put on Ji-chan!"

"Dammit Te-kun that hurts, you don't have to hit me again!" Naruto rubbed his head, and was hit again on the head, "Dammit Kiba what was that for!"

Kiba just shrugged, "Everyone else was doing it."

It was later that day and the graduating class were about to get put into their genin teams. "Now I will call a Jonin instructor with three people following, which will be your team."

He then picked a list off of his desk, "The teams are:

Yuhi Kurenai with:

Aburame Shino

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba,"

Kiba groaned, "I was hoping I was with at least two of you if not all," Tetsuo placed a hand on Kiba's back, "It's ok Kiba-kun we'll still be together apart from missions." Tetsuo smiled reassuringly to which Kiba returned before getting up and going to his teammates and instructor.

"Sarutobi Asuma with:

Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka Ino

Akimichi Choji,"

They heard Ino groan because she wouldn't be with her 'Precious Sasuke-kun', and could see Sasuke mouth a thank you to the ceiling. Tetsuo had to send out a telepathic empathy wave to his Uncle Asuma for getting a fan girl.

**_"But you're not telepathic,"_**

_'I'm working on it,'_

"Miato Guy with:

Rock Lee

Tenten

Hyuuga Neji,"

They saw a boy with eyes that seemed to have no pupils, A girl with buns in her hair wearing a Chinese outfit, walked over to a guy with huge eyebrows who was wearing a green jumpsuit, Kakashi-sensei had warned Tetsuo about this guy, he described him as a, 'Self-proclaimed rival with a youth and green jumpsuit complex.'

Tetsuo really felt bad for his students

"Hatake Kakashi with:

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Uzumaki Naruto

Sarutobi Tetsuo, This will be the only four man cell."

Sasuke had groaned when he heard Sakura was on the same team with him, but perked up when heard that Naruto and Tetsuo were with him as well.

"Yay! I've got Sasuke-kun."

"Kakashi wanted to meet you guys on the roof so why don't you go up there and meet him." Iruka said before reading the rest of the teams off the list. The four of them left the classroom, and headed for the roof; with Sasuke standing very close to Naruto in fear Sakura might jump him. When they got there though Kakashi was nowhere in sight, so they thought he was just late, but when it was over half an hour and he still hadn't shown up and they were starting to get restless.

"What's he doing, he's over a half hour late?" Sakura said tapping her foot in impatience

"Kakashi's never late, he's here but he's somewhere reading that stupid book." Tetsuo said remembering many times during their training Kakashi would be late and come up with some asinine excuse for it when Tetsuo knew he was somewhere reading that book.

"Well let's find him I wanna start my training already." Naruto said starting to look around the roof for their scarecrow instructor it's too bad he didn't know Kakashi like Tetsuo does.

"That won't work, if Kakashi doesn't want to be found he won't be found, even if he's standing right in front of you." Tetsuo said mumbling under his breath something about how an ex ANBU shouldn't be late.

About another half hour Kakashi decided to grace them with his presence, "Yo," Sakura glared at him and placed her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child because he broke a vase,

"Why are you so late?"

"I was stuck on the path of life." He smiled his usual eye smile

"Tch, I wonder how many times you're going to be stuck on that path before your smart enough to make a map." Tetsuo grumbled as Kakashi's smile didn't even waver.

"You can't make a map for the path of life Tetsuo it's changing each and every day."

"Can we please get on with this, you said you'd train me when I became a genin." Sasuke glared at him with annoyance used to Kakashi's many excuses.

"Fine fine tell me your names, dreams, and favorite things and things you hate."

Naruto started first, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto; my dream is to one day become Hokage that way the village will look up to me to protect them, and my favorite thing is ramen and I hate vegetables." He grimaced at the thought of the green demons

Sakura's turn, "My name is Haruno Sakura, my dream is to one day marry Sasuke-kun, my favorite thing is Sasuke-kun, and I hate anyone who gets in my way of marrying Sasuke-kun." Tetsuo and Naruto couldn't help themselves, they burst out laughing at the cloud of annoyance that seemed to radiate off of Sasuke.

Tetsuo could hear Yin rolling in the grass laughing, _**"I think she has more determination than you Tetsuo-kun."**_

Though they were shushed when Sakura turned her fierce glare on them. It was Sasuke's turn next, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my dream is to restore honor to my clan, my favorite things are my friends and I hate fan girls." He said that last part with gritted teeth and a pointed look to Sakura, but it might as well have been a declaration of love judging by the stars in her eyes.

When Sasuke had said he was going to restore honor to his clan everyone thought he meant killing Itachi, but Tetsuo knew he actually meant buy ridding the world of Madara Uchiha.

Now it was Tetsuo's turn, "My name is Sarutobi Tetsuo, my dream is to become the best ANBU captain in the entire village, my favorite thing is my Ji-chan, the Hokage, and I hate with the upmost killing intensity the vile, disgusting creature called the mongoose." He put on his best glare, even the thought of the creatures made him furious he didn't know why he hated them he just remembered one day in the forest he saw a mongoose and he wanted to skin it hide. Ever since then he's harbored a hate for the nasty devils

They all looked at him like he was crazy not knowing of his hate for the cute creatures, but passed it off as a personal thing. Kakashi stood up and clapped his hands, "Well now that that's finished I want you to get home, get a good night's rest and I want you to eat a lot tonight but skip breakfast tomorrow." He then body flickered somewhere, Tetsuo guessed a quiet place to read his book.

"Ne Sasuke-kun do you want to grab dinner with me?" Sakura asked nervously

"N-,"

"Actually how about we all come along my treat," He placed his arm on Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders and led them to downstairs.

"Why'd you invite her?" Sasuke whispered to him

"Because we need to get to know each other since we're a team."

"You just love torturing me don't you?"

"It's a nice pastime, so yes…yes I do." Tetsuo smirked at Sasuke's groan and Sakura's jump for joy.


	5. The fun of being on a team

Chapter 5

Warning: Will have future Yaoi, Hopefully no OOCness,

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry potter if I did Ron would have been a fat ass which matched his personality.

* * *

"Good morning all," Kakashi greeted all four of them, but was hit group glare.

"You're late!" They all shouted in unison

Kakashi brought out a clock from his pouch, and set it, "The clock is set for noon." He then held up three bells, "Your task is to take these bells from me before the time is up." Tetsuo fingered his summoning bracelets he was starting to get antsy.

"Those who don't have a bell by noon…gets no lunch." 'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast.' Tetsuo then heard a growl from Naruto's stomach and a groan, "Not only will I tie you to one of the stumps I'll eat in front of you." His eye upturned in a cruel smile.

"You only have to get one bell; there are three so one of you will be tied to the stump." At that they all looked to Naruto who glared back at us,

"What?" Tetsuo shook his head in exasperation.

"The person who doesn't take a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy, if you want you can use shuriken and kunai you have on you and Tetsuo none of the jutsu I taught you that would be cheating."

"Oh come on, I'm sure Sasuke is going to be using jutsu." The blackette protested

"Don't drag me into this."

"Back to what I was saying, none of you will succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said lazily like they could never succeed in the attempt.

"But, Kakashi-sensei you'll be in danger." Sakura said, obviously she thought that killing Kakashi would be easy.

"Yeah you couldn't even dodge that eraser I threw at you." Naruto laughed at him

Kakashi stared at him with a bland look, "In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest." Tetsuo could tell Naruto was pretty pissed, when he tried to stab Kakashi, but failed.

"So you've finally acknowledged my power, I think I'm starting to like this job," Tetsuo could tell Kakashi had entered Jonin mode. "Ready, begin!"

And with that all five disappeared from the field

Tetsuo appeared under a bush, he had to thank his dark choice of clothing that it was able to camouflage in the shadows of the trees, _'Now I need to come up with a plan to get a bell, I would get one for Naruto but he needs to succeed on his own or it won't feel like a victory for him.'_

_**"Oh come on you know he's not going to get a bell,"**_

_'Don't underestimate Naruto; he can be very resourceful when he wants.'_

"Come down here and fight me!" Tetsuo looked up and saw Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing, and he stared at him with disbelieving eyes. He heard Yin laugh inside his head,

_**"I don't think announcing your presence to the enemy is such a resourceful thing to do**_." Yin said putting emphasis on 'resourceful'

_'Well maybe he has some kind of plan, maybe that's a shadow clone or something.'_ He saw Kakashi pulled out another orange book but with a slightly different title,

And then Naruto proceed to attack Kakashi who dodged every hit,

_**"You would think he would know how Kakashi acts from being around you.''**_

_'Yeah well I would hate to think this is how Naruto solves every fight.'_ Tetsuo shook his head

Naruto delivered a punch but missed as Kakashi flickered behind him, "A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind." He then made a tiger seal, and Tetsuo seriously thought for a minute that Kakashi was about to hurt Naruto, but then thought better of it, and knew something seriously stupid was about to happen.

"Naruto run, you're going to get killed!" He heard Sakura shout

"Hidden leaf taijutsu supreme technique,"

_'Oh no Naruto!'_ Sasuke thought getting ready to go help his friend

"Sennen Goroshi!" He then thrust his fingers upwards, sending Naruto flying in pain. Tetsuo couldn't help himself so he let out a chuckle, while Yin was laughing up a storm,

_'You know you're giving me a head ache right?'_

_**"Sorry, sorry b-but that was just stupid!"**_

Sasuke and Sakura stared at in disbelief, _'Idiots…'_ They both thought the same thing. Naruto had landed in a small river, and Tetsuo was getting anxious, he had recently discovered a plan and the key it took to working was Naruto's determination to not lose.

Naruto jumped out of the river, and started coughing up water then Kakashi insulted him more. Then all of a sudden more Naruto jumped out of the river, surprising Kakashi, and Tetsuo could see that these were Kage bunshin, instead of regular bunshin.

One Naruto snuck up behind Kakashi, surprising and him, and Tetsuo knew this was the moment to strike. He leapt up out of the bush and shouted, "Sasuke, Sakura now!" He then ran at the pair, with Sasuke and Sakura flanking him, "Sasuke, Sakura you get the bells, I'll get the incentive."

"Right!"

Tetsuo watched as Sasuke, and Sakura jumped to the tree where they knew Kakashi's hiding place would be. Tetsuo then put some chakra into his feet for speed, he got to the two before Kakashi managed to escape and grabbed his trump card. Kakashi then switched his body with one of Naruto's clones and disappeared causing disarray and distrust between Naruto and his clone

"Guys stop we've got what we need." He held up his prize and watched as all the Naruto's smirked evilly, before disappearing into one Naruto. "Did Sasuke and Sakura go after the bells?"

"Yep, but it's okay if they didn't get them, we still have our trump card."

Sasuke and Sakura then appeared with the three bells in hand, "Nice you've got the bells." Tetsuo congratulated, but Naruto looked confused, "But wait who gets the bells?"

"Who gets the bells indeed?" Kakashi appeared in front of them with his eye upturned in a smile, "Not all of you can pass only three of you so who's going to be sent back."

Tetsuo smirked evilly, "Either we all pass or I let Sasuke burn this." He then held out Kakashi most prized possession, His Icha Icha paradise book.

Kakashi looked to his side to see that indeed his most precious book was missing, Tetsuo could see he was sweating as he placed his hands up in a placating manner, "Let's not be so hasty, ok ok you all pass." He received his book back which he proceeded to kiss and hug it.

"We passed!" Naruto and Tetsuo Hi-fived each other and Kakashi smiled at them, "You took advantage of the situation and waited for the moment to strike, and after you had achieved your objective, you made sure your comrade wasn't left behind, that is the kind of teamwork it takes to be great shinobi." He then got serious and stared at them with a critical eye. "Those who leave their teammates behind are worse than trash; if you had let Naruto fail you all would've failed."

He then gave them thumbs up, "That ends the training, all of you pass, and starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties." He then poofed to the Hokage's office, to pick out a mission

"Let's celebrate with ramen!"

"Okay!"

"No!" Sasuke and Sakura said in Unison, "We're getting barbeque!" Sakura said before walking off in the direction of the barbeque restaurant. All three boys shrugged and followed after her.

When they arrived they saw that Kurenai's team, and Asuma's team were already there sitting in booths, so Team Kakashi sat on the bar across from them.

"Hey Kiba-kun." Tetsuo greeted getting a hug from Kiba then going over to Asuma, "Asuma-nii-san guess what, we just bested Kakashi by stealing his book." Tetsuo told his uncle who always seemed to be smoking. "That's not an easy feat, stealing his book, he's never seen without it."

"This kid's your brother Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked him,

"Yeah, this is Sarutobi Tetsuo, he's the Hokage's adopted son and my brother." Asuma introduced, "Tetsuo this is my team, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru."

Tetsuo greeted them as they greeted him back, "Hey your family runs the flower shop right?" Ino nodded, "Cool your flowers are so pretty, I was thinking of getting Ji-chan some for his birthday."

"Make sure you put my name on it too." Asuma said he had completely forgotten his dad's birthday was coming up soon, and had forgotten to get him his present.

Kurenai turned around in here booth, "Asuma, shouldn't you get your own present and not mooch off this cute little boy." Kurenai smiled at Tetsuo who smiled back,

"Aww you're making me blush." He fluttered his eyes a little

"Drama queen," Naruto piped up with barbeque kabob in his mouth. "Oh should I tell them how we were able to get Kakashi's book."

"Sorry,"

"That's what I thought,"

"Come on Tetsu-chan tell us," Kiba asked

"Yeah I want to hear it," Ino asked

"Me too," Choji said already reaching back in the bag for more chips.

"No don't tell them Te-kun, please," Naruto pleaded,

Tetsuo took pity on the poor boy, "Fine I won't tell them," Naruto lightened up, "Sasuke you tell it," Sasuke smirked evilly

"No don't, Teme!"

"Oh now I'm definitely telling."

"No sorry!"

_-The next day-_

"Since you're genin the highest mission you can take is D-rank."

Tetsuo and Naruto groaned, "I wanted something more high ranked than that."

Kakashi shrugged, "Sorry, luckily I've picked out your first mission." He seemed to smile as he held up a paper that read, 'FIND MY PET PLEASE!'

Sasuke grabbed the paper and started to read through it, "It doesn't say what the pet is, all it says is the pet's name was Aiki, and it's wearing a pink bow with a bell."

He handed the paper over to the three of them to read. "The one who posted the request is really wealthy, so the reward will be hefty, now get going." He pointed to the door.

They all stood in the middle of the village, "How are we supposed to find it, the thing could be anywhere?" Naruto asked,

"You idiot, it has a bell on so all we have to do is listen for it." Sakura said as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

They then separated and jumped over the roof tops; Tetsuo trained his ears to listen for the sound of ringing, but couldn't hear anything. The blackette had a bad feeling about this mission, he felt he was going to have to overcome something personal to deal with it, but he had no idea what.

He heard a small ringing and followed the sound until it got louder; he jumped down into an alley and saw a small creature digging through some trash cans, thinking it was a cat he slowly walked over to it. When it brought its head up Tetsuo froze in his tracks. He then narrowed his eyes as the thing seemed to glare at him, "Son of a bitch." He then glared back at the creature

Sasuke knew Tetsuo had found the pet, when he heard a shout. "Get your ass back here!" He turned and saw Tetsuo chasing the pet over the rooftops, and he started to follow.

Tetsuo had to restrain himself from not hurting the thing, but it was increasingly hard, as every couple of minutes the thing looked back and seemed to stick its tongue out at him. "You're gonna regret that you hairy rodent!" He poured more chakra in his feet and caught up to it.

He grabbed it by its tail and caught it, bell upside down as it flailed in his grip. "You caught it?" Sasuke asked as he caught up,

"Yeah let's get this mission over with." Tetsuo said holding the thing at arm's length

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving my Aiki!" The portly wealthy woman hugged the vermin to her chest, and Tetsuo almost felt bad for the thing, almost being the key phrase. "Oh young man, Aiki would like to say goodbye to you." She held out the vermin to Tetsuo, and as she turned her head to answer a call, it swiped its claws against Tetsuo's face. Naruto and Sasuke had to hold him back when he brought out a kunai to try and stab the thing, seeing its satisfying smirk.

Kakashi stepped in front of them, and smiled to the woman who smiled back, "You can just send the reward to the Hokage tower with our names on it, thanks bye." They then left with Sasuke and Naruto pulling Tetsuo by his arms, when he tried to escape when the vermin stuck its tongue at him.

"That wasn't so bad," Sakura said when they got back to the village, Tetsuo grumbled,

"Speak for yourself," He then went home to bandage his face from the scratch marks.

He really freakin hated that mongoose.

_-Next day-_

"Today's mission," Kakashi said sitting in a lawn chair reading his book, "Wash the fence," Tetsuo turned towards his teammates and smiled,

"Don't worry guys I know water jutsu," He then stood in the middle of lawn, as his team moved out of the way, he then made the tiger hand seal, "Suiton: Teppōdama!" He shot a big burst of water at the fence, he thought that it had cleaned the fence but actually he had succeeded in destroying a large part of the fence.

"New mission," Kakashi said not even looking up from his book, "Repair and then clean the client's fence." Tetsuo's team turned to glare at him, but found that he was gone. They looked all over but couldn't find him anywhere.

"New mission after this one," Naruto started, "Repair and clean the fence, then find and kick Te-kun's ass!"

"You got that right," Sasuke said picking up a bucket of water and a sponge

"I'd do that one for free," Sakura repeated the action

"Tetsu-chan what are you doing here?" Kiba asked when he opened his eyes and saw Tetsuo playing with Akamaru,

"Hiding, I kinda destroyed a fence and now everyone's mad." Akamaru licked his face, and Tetsuo gave him a treat that he always had on hand just in case he decided to hang out with Kiba.

"Kiba back to meditation," Kurenai said without opening her eyes.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei," Kiba then went back to meditating, try to block out the sounds of laughter coming from his best friends, and wishing he was a part of the fun.

_-Next day-_

"New mission," Kakashi said sitting on a tree branch this time, "Paint the client's house at least three colors,"

Naruto stood up and pointed a thumb to himself, "Don't worry guys I got this one, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten Naruto clones appeared and started grabbing paint brushes, and paints cans.

"Smart thinking Naruto now we can relax," Tetsuo lied on the ground, as Sasuke got up in the tree, and Sakura sat under the base of the tree. Naruto Sat next to Tetsuo to be the Forman of his little construction workers.

"Hey guys what's the matter?" Tetsuo looked up to see the clones were arguing, then it turned into a fistfight, "Calm down your going to spill the-," And the clones spilled the buckets of paint on the house turning it into an array of colors. Naruto dispersed them and looked at the house in horror,

"Doesn't look that bad," Tetsuo said

"My house!"

"Run!" They all ran from the client and back to the Hokage's tower, too bad they weren't able to see his happy tears and smile,

"It's beautiful!"

_-Next day-_

"New Mission," Kakashi said jumping from branch to branch, "Find the mongoose, Aiki."

"Get back here!" Tetsuo was hot on its trail and thought he'd pay it back for scratching him, "Suiton: Teppōdama!"

"Oh thank you so much for finding my beloved Aiki, you even gave him a bath, I'll pay you extra." She was smothering the rodent and Tetsuo felt a large satisfaction at that. On the way back to village, "Tetsuo: one, Aiki: one , the score's tied." Sakura commented

"You're actually keeping score Sakura-chan?"

_-Next day-_

"Can we please have a higher ranked mission Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto had asked as they entered the request center,

"Hmm you're going to have to ask the Hokage, it's his decision to send you on a higher ranked mission." He answered, he was sad that he was half way through his book and hoping the next addition would come out soon

Tetsuo smirked, "Don't worry guys he'll say yes he's my Ji-chan after all."

"No,"

"But Ji-chan these D-rank missions are so boring," Tetsuo pleaded with his grandfather when they entered the Hokage office,

"I don't want you going on anything higher than a D-rank, C-ranks are too dangerous."

"Come it's probably something like hunting an animal, I'm 10 and a genin I can take care of myself."

"Yes but you can get hurt,"

"Please Ji-chan," Tetsuo pulled out the puppy dogs eyes, but Sarutobi wasn't falling for it, and when Tetsuo saw that he pulled out the pout. Sarutobi had started to grow immune to the two easily A-rank techniques. Tetsuo eyes grew doe and puppy like as he said in a whimpering voice, "If I have to get Aiki one more time he's going back to his owner naked." He threatened in the cutest voice he could

Sarutobi sighed knowing he'd make due on the threat, "Fine, here's an escort mission, escort this bridge builder to the land of waves." He handed a smiling Tetsuo the form and watched as he went over to his team, "Thanks Ji-chan,"

_-Hours later-_

Tetsuo and Kiba were having a sleepover in Naruto and Sasuke's bigger apartment, after a couple of night in Naruto's old apartment Sasuke decided that the needed a bigger one so with some of the Uchiha money, that he was hesitant to touch, they bought a bigger apartment, with another room for Kiba and Tetsuo when they came over. They were currently asleep in their room, with Kiba's hand around Tetsuo's waist and Akamaru sleeping at the foot of the bed.

_**"Tetsuo wake up…I sense a disturbance in the force."**_ Yin said waking him from his dream about a certain mongoose and a poison tipped senbon.

'_Yin what are you talking abou-,_' He opened his and saw Aiki standing on its legs with a smirk on his face. Tetsuo stared at him with narrowed eyes daring him to do anything, when he felt something warm on his chest.

He stared in horror at the stream that was coming from the vermin, "I can't believe you're pissing on me!" He then chased after it waking up all the occupants in the house.

"Te-kun what's the matter," A sleepy eyed Naruto asked,

"This thing was pissing on me, I don't care who it belongs to, this- this bastard is going to die." He chased after it into the streets in nothin but his underwear and a night shirt.

Sasuke yawned then turned to go back into his and Naruto's room, "Tetsuo: one, Aiki: two," he closed the door after Naruto, ignoring Kiba's surprised look to them and the open door.

"Die bastard!" When the villagers woke, they found that most of the streets were flooded.


	6. Arrival! Haku and Zabuza!

Chapter 6

A/N: I love you guys so much I know last chapter I said I'd have a poll if it should be Mpreg, but then my beta said it's not needed, and I will lose a considerable amount of viewers If I did, and this story may have been good but I don't think I could take the emotional toll if anyone left, so no Tetsuo getting pregnant, but they will have kids adopted maybe but kids whether it's theirs or not, it's not going to come from them but it's going to come from somewhere. Besides most of you said no anyways

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green pupil less eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter cuz if I did Gossamer would've been an actual character.

* * *

"Bye Kiba-kun," Tetsuo held out his arms for a goodbye hug from Kiba, who was seeing them off on their mission. Kiba backed up a step and held a hand to his nose,

"Uh Bye Tetsu-chan," Tetsuo frowned from behind his mask, Kiba always hugged him goodbye,

"What's the matter?"

Kiba smiled nervously, "N-nothing bye," Kiba turned around walked away leaving a confused Tetsuo at the gate.

He then turned around to see his teammates were holding a hand to their noses as well, "What's the matter with you guys?" He frowned was it his breath, he blew in his hand to check, but no minty fresh.

"Ok I'll say it, you smell like piss!" Naruto shouted at him, Tetsuo smelled under his shirt and found he indeed smelt like piss.

"It's not my fault; I took like five showers and put on a huge amount of deodorant." He heard snickering within him and glared, _'Stupid mongoose I should've made the water scalding.'_

_**"Why don't you just clean yourself up with one of your water moves?"**_

_'You can do that?'_

_**"Haven't you ever wondered why people with an affinity to water never stink?"**_

_'I don't know I've never met anyone who had an affinity towards water._' So Tetsuo decided to try it, he took off his summoning bracelets and handed them to Naruto who took them quickly. "Suiton: Mizudeppō," He shot a burst of water in the air from his mouth, that came crashing down effectively soaking him, and removing the smell of Mongoose piss.

He then looked at his team with a smile, "How's that?" They removed their hands from their noses and sniffed the air,

"Much better here's some perfume, just in case it comes back." Sakura handed him some of her girly perfume, and Tetsuo was reluctant to put it on,

"Thanks Sakura," She nodded in welcome,

Naruto put his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion, "When's the guy supposed to get here?"

"Is that him over there?" Sasuke pointed to an old guy who was walking down the street drunkenly.

"Gosh I hope not," But indeed that was their client

His name was Tazuna, and he was supposed some _'Super bridge builder'_. "I expect you to provide me protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." He told them gruffly as they headed out of the village.

This was Naruto's first time out of the village, and even though that time with Itachi technically counted as out of the village, it was Tetsuo's first time as well, so they both took the time to check out the scenery as they left their home and walked into unexplored territory.

"Tazuna-san you're from wave country right?" Naruto asked when they were a few ways out of the village,

"Yeah what about it?" Tazuna was now sober, and was able to talk and walk clearly.

"Kakashi-sensei, do they have ninja in that country too?"

All of them turned to Kakashi for an answer, Kakashi thought over the question trying to remember the last time he was in wave country, and shook his head, "No not in wave country, but in most other countries the cultures and customs may be different but hidden villages do exist and so do ninjas."

"What about the countries outside the elemental nations?" Tetsuo asked

Kakashi shrugged, "I wouldn't know I've never been outside the elemental nations, I doubt any ninja has." And it was true. He had never met anyone who had been outside the elemental nations, and that was saying something.

Tetsuo nodded, he didn't know why he had asked he just felt like he should, call it a natural curiosity, but he felt like it was something more. _**"Tetsuo-kun did you sense them?"**_

_'Yeah I felt it, I just can't pinpoint where they are.'_ He sent a look Kakashi's way and was glad that he caught it; he sent a look back that said _'I know'_

He knew as soon as they passed the puddle of out of place water, that they were about to be attacked. Two figures emerged from that puddle of water, one of them threw the other overhead, and with the rope that attached them they bound Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura both cried out not expecting the sudden attack, Tetsuo and Sasuke both pulled out numerous shuriken and kunai. Kakashi looked surprised at the attack, as the ropes around him pulled tighter,

"One down," the two assailants both pulled the rope in their direction, pulling the rope so tight it severed Kakashi into pieces.

"Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!" Tetsuo shot a stream sticky liquid towards the ninja, but they jumped in the air just in time. Sasuke took advantage of this, and jumped to a nearby tree, he then shot a kunai towards their combined rope. It impaled on the tree binding the rope to the tree, effectively immobilizing them

The assailants cut the bound rope and attempted to go after Tazuna, but Sakura and Naruto pushed him out of the way and ran, the two were about to follow when Tetsuo appeared in front of them and held out both hands to their chests, "Suirō no Jutsu!" Tetsuo trapped both ninja in water prisons stopping the attack, before it got out of hand.

"You stole my moment Tetsuo, I was going to come in and be the hero." He heard the real Kakashi say from his spot in the trees.

"Just get down here and tie them up!"

Once they had the ninja tied up Kakashi identified them as being ninja from the hidden mist village. "These are hidden mist chunins; they are known to continue fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?" One of the mist ninja asked in his gravelly voice.

"On a sunny day like this it hasn't rained in days, there's not going to be puddle way out here, despite a certain genin's mission to drown the village." He then sent a pointed look to Tetsuo who had the nerve to look sheepish

"If you knew that then why did you let the brats fight us?" The other had asked,

"If I wanted I could have killed both of you instantly, but…there was something I wanted to find out, like who you were after." He looked directly at Tazuna as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna had asked of him, Kakashi stared at him for a moment before answering

"Meaning were they after you, or one of us." Tazuna's expression was hidden behind his straw hat, "We hadn't heard that there are shinobi after you, our mission was to simply protect you from thieves and gangs, this is now at least a B-rank mission; it was simply supposed to be to protect you until you had completed the bridge. If it were known that shinobi were after you this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had your reasons, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission we're now operating outside of our duties."

"W-we aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit! Sasuke-kun and Tetsuo-kun probably got hurt fighting those guys, and look their arms have poison on them; we should head back to the village for medicine." A nervous Sakura said, she was frightened this was her first time in battle outside of the leaf village, it felt to her things had suddenly become to real and dangerous and she wasn't so sure she could handle it.

Kakashi walked over to the boys who stared at him, "You know I can handle this." Tetsuo said crossing his arms, this may have been his first time in battle outside the leaf village, but he was going to take it head on and not run away like Sakura wanted to do.

Kakashi then turned his gaze towards Sasuke, "Do you even have to ask?" Sasuke smirked he's been in worse, and he's survived worse this was like a walk in the park compared to that night those years ago. Kakashi then turned his gaze towards Naruto who for once was quiet. Naruto looked nervous, but he knew he wasn't about to be outshone by his friends so his gaze hardened and was determination was set.

"I won't lie you'll probably die," He said he was ready to turn back if they were, but if they had it set on completing this mission then he would go along, he looked to Sakura who knees were still shaking quite a bit, but she nodded her head yes and so they set out on the now B-ranked escort mission.

They were on a boat and were reaching wave country fast, "We should see the bridge pretty soon, the wave country is at the base of the bridge." Said the rower as the huge bridge came into sight.

* * *

"Nice bridge," Both Tetsuo and Naruto said at the same time.

They saw canals ahead, "Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case, we'll take the rout that has vegetation. It will make us harder to spot." So they headed into the lit canal, and once they left they were greeted with wave country,

"Wow this place really is bad," And Naruto got a punch in the head from Sasuke for that one

Once the rower steered next to what appeared to be a walkway, he said his goodbyes and disappeared. "Ok get me home super safely." Tazuna said with a smile then walked ahead of them.

"Is super this guy's favorite word or what?" Naruto whispered in Tetsuo's ear to which the boy gave a nod

_'If we get attacked again they'll probably be Jonin level, in the words of Shikamaru; what a drag.'_ Tetsuo thought with a sigh, remembering the lackadaisical boy who usually was found asleep. _'I miss Kiba-kun…'_

He heard Yin laughing then stopped abruptly, and Tetsuo knew something was wrong, 'Yin what's wrong do you sense something?'

"_**This killing intent…it's so great. It's at Jonin level maybe even further than that. You guys need to get out of there, this guy is crazy strong." **_Tetsuo looked all around him to spot there attacker but couldn't see them anywhere, he was about to inform Kakashi when he felt the murderous feeling drew closer

"Everyone, Duck!" Kakashi shouted as numerous fuma shuriken flew out of the trees at them. Tetsuo then looked up from the ground and saw a man standing on a huge clever like sword, his face was masked just like Kakashi's except for the fact his face was wrapped in bandages.

"Well, if it isn't the hidden mist's missing ninja, Momichi Zabuza-kun." Tetsuo eye's widened Kakashi told him about this guy as well, he was so skilled that he was on par with Kakashi, and Kakashi had made it out of a fight with him barely alive. They were in serious trouble, "Everyone get back, this guy's on a whole other level." Kakashi then brought his hand to his Hitai-ate, and was going to remove it from his left eye, "It might be a little tough, unless I do this."

_'They don't know about Kakashi's eyes_,_ or mine.' _Tetsuo guess it was time for the secret's to come out.

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi, sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza said taking his clever out of the ground

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san, do not enter the fight, which means you as well Tetsuo." He revealed his eye shocking and confusing the others.

"Ah I already get to see the famous sharingan, I feel honored." Naruto looked confused; Tetsuo hadn't told him either about his ability, thinking Sasuke had at least enlightened Naruto on his family's bloodline limit.

"It's said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of gen, tai, and nin-jutsu, the sharingan is one of the types that gives you this power." Sasuke explained, Tetsuo had guessed he had been studying up on the subject for when he would activate his own sharingan, "But that's not the only ability it has."

"Exactly that's not all, what's even scarier about it is that it can copy your opponent's techniques once it sees them in action." They could almost hear Zabuza smirking, "When I was a member of the hidden mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook that included information on you. And it said, _'The man who has copied over one thousand Jutsu…copycat ninja Kakashi."_

_'The sharingan is a physical condition that only shows up in a select few members of the Uchiha clan, how did he get it?' _Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi in thought.

"Now, let's end this, I have to kill that old man." He crouched on his sword and Tetsuo prepared by summoning a few kunai in one hand and shuriken in the other, "It seems I have to kill you first Kakashi," Zabuza warned before he disappeared with his sword and reappeared on the surface of the water. "Ninpou, hidden mist no jutsu." He said before disappearing.

"Tetsuo use your talent," Kakashi shouted to Tetsuo as he got into defense position

"But Ji-chan said-,"

"Tetsuo do it!"

"Fine!" Tetsuo closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel his eyes shifting into the sharingan, and when he opened them everything was more vivid than before, he heard a gasp to his right, "Tetsuo you-,"

"Behind us, Suirō no Jutsu!" Tetsuo appeared to have caught Zabuza but his eyes told him all he got was a clone. He saw the real standing attacking Kakashi from behind, "Kakashi behind you!" But he was to late Kakashi was slashed in half by Zabuza's sword.

"So he copied my water clone technique," The identified Kakashi clone turned back into water, as the real Kakashi materialized behind him with a kunai to his throat.

Zabuza chuckled, "You just don't get it do you, you won't be able to beat me." It was in fact a clone and the real Zabuza attacked Kakashi with taijutsu sending him into the water.

"Suirō no Jutsu!" He then trapped Kakashi in the water prison, cutting off the team's most powerful attacker. "Now to take care of the brats," He made a Zabuza water clone, that picked up his clever and ran at them, "Heh wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninja, but you know what?" He attacked Naruto first sending him flying into a tree, "A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death."

"Basically once you're good enough to be listed in my book, then you can start calling yourselves ninja's."

Naruto was absolutely terrified when he stood back up on shaky legs, "You guys take Tazuna-san and run, as long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move. The water clone can't get very far from his real body, just run away now!" Kakashi ordered his voice watery from the prison

Tetsuo saw the terrified looks on the other's faces and he knew they weren't ready for this; he was starting to regret acting brave. Then he saw the determined and courageous look and Naruto's face return, it seemed he was no longer looking afraid, _'He's up to something.'_

"Hey you brow less freak put this in your book, the man who will one day become the Hokage…" Sasuke stared at him in disbelief wondering how the idiot could be so courageous at a moment like this. "Sasuke, Tetsuo lend me your ear, I've got a plan."

"What you got for us?"

"It better be good dobe."

Naruto looked at them with a slightly crazed look, "Let's get wild,"

"Tch a lot of arrogance for children, but do you stand a chance?" The Zabuza clone asked with a tilt of his head

"What are you doing run away this fight was over the moment I got caught, your duty is to protect the client, did you forget!" Kakashi yelled at them trying to get them to leave but they were determined

Zabuza started to laugh, "Going to keep playing _'ninja'_ aren't you, when I was your age these hands were already stained with blood."

"The devil Zabuza," They heard Kakashi say and had to wonder what he was talking about

"Ahh you heard about that incident,"

"Long ago in the hidden mist village, also called the blood mist village, there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja." Kakashi started

"What was the exam Kakashi?" Tetsuo asked,

Zabuza chuckled evilly with an insane look in his eye, "A Fight to the death with the other students." A collective gasp resounded throughout the four of them, and surprised looks were shared, "Friends who have trained and eaten at the same tables are pitted against one another and fight…until one of them loses their life, these are friends who shared the same dream and were ready to help achieve that dream."

"That's horrible," Sakura whispered

"10 years ago the hidden mist graduation exam was forced to change, this change came after the previous year…when a devil appeared, without pause or hesitation a young boy, who wasn't even a ninja had killed over a hundred of the students." Kakashi finished with a grave look towards his captor, who was laughing insanely,

"That sure was fun," They could all see the crazed look in his eyes, and didn't react fast enough when the clone went after Sasuke.

"Damn, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto had summoned a large amount of shadow clones and they all attacked Zabuza at once. But he easily decimated all of them with his clever; Sasuke then pulled out two fuma shuriken and threw them at clone Zabuza at the same time. Though Zabuza thought they were trying to get rid on his clone, the shuriken changed direction and headed for him.

Unfortunately he dodged both of them, but both shuriken turned out to be Naruto and Tetsuo disguised as shadow shuriken, while Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza making him release his water prison on Kakashi, Tetsuo thought he should hit him with something harder. "Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!"

A giant spinning column of water erupted from the river, it took the form of a snake with a gaping maw, as it was about to swallow Zabuza, he countered it with his own powerful Jutsu, "Suiton: Mizurappa!" Zabuza's water trumpet dispersed Tetsuo's water snake

Tetsuo could see Zabuza was pissed beyond belief, "You brat," He was getting ready to throw his fuma shuriken, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Thanks guy's, great plan Naruto," Kakashi thanked them,

"It was nothing Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto went back to the shore.

"So the brat's distracted me and made me release the jutsu…," He tried to play it off as the kids hadn't got the best of him,

"No, you were forced to release it, I'll tell you now I don't fall for the same trick twice." Kakashi warned as Zabuza jumped back from Kakashi, facing both him and Tetsuo.

"Tetsuo!"

"Yes, Kakashi." Tetsuo immeadiatly started mimicking Zabuza's hand movements thanks to his sharingan, _'This'll be a good jutsu to have,'_

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" All three of them shouted in unison, the combining three water dragons created a massive wave that was powerful enough to wash Zabuza away, "Tetsuo go back to Tazuna make sure everyone's okay."

"Of course," He then body flickered over to the rest of his team and asked if anyone had any serious injuries, they replied no. Tetsuo saw Zabuza run from Kakashi, and while on a tree trunk he was impaled in the neck with two senbon.

He deactivated his sharingan, and saw a woman wearing what looked like an ANBU mask but it had no animal painted on it. "Thank you very much, I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." She said with a surprisingly masculine voice.

"You're a hidden mist hunter-nin." Kakashi analyzed

"Impressive…you are correct."

"Hunter ninja?" Tetsuo narrowed his eyes, not trusting anyone from the, to him, evil village hidden in the mist.


	7. The demon and the ice prince

Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to thank my Beta Ranger Mitsuki if it wasn't for her, the last chapter would've been horrible

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green pupil less eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter cuz if I did Aiki would've been an actual character.

* * *

_'He really is dead,'_ Kakashi thought as he inspected Zabuza's lifeless body, he then looked at the hunter-ninja as he jumped down from the tree next to the body.

"Yes, I am a hunter-ninja. My duty is to hunt down missing ninja." The person explained from his spot on the tree

'From his voice and height he's probably not much older than Naruto, though I can tell he's no normal child.' Kakashi thought as he casted a suspicious glance at the hunter ninja.

Naruto glared at the kid, "What the hell, who the hell are you!" He shouted

"Don't worry Naruto he's not an enemy."

"That's not what I want to know, what I want to know is how a guy that strong was killed by a kid not that's different from me. We looked stupid; Te-kun looked like an idiot!" Tetsuo sent him an indignant stare

"I know how you feel, but in this world there are kids younger than even Tetsuo," Kakashi said placing his hand on Naruto's head and sending him a chilling stare, "But stronger than even me."

The masked ninja picked up Zabuza's body and sword, "Your battle is over, and I must dispose of the body since it seems it holds many secrets, Farewell!" He then disappeared with the wind and leaves.

"Now, we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home, let's go!" Kakashi took one step forward and then collapsed on the ground. Tetsuo went to go help him, but he too collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Tetsuo, Kakashi-sensei what's the matter?" Sakura kneeled next to the two sacks of dead weight that were panting on the ground.

"This is the first time I've actually had to use my sharingan in a real battle, I guess I pushed it with that technique." _'My body won't even move,'_ Tetsuo thought with a groan, "Someone's going to have carry me,"

"I call Tetsuo!" All three of them said in unison, it seemed none of them wanted to carry Kakashi, who just grumbled about him being the one who saved their asses.

In the end Sasuke and Naruto ended up carrying Kakashi and Sakura had got to carry Tetsuo, due to an argument about girls should carry the lighter load and boys should carry the heavier stuff.

"I think I should be offended Kakashi," Tetsuo said from on the ground while the others were arguing over who would carry who.

"You and me both buddy,"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you had sharingan?" Sasuke asked Tetsuo when they were alone outside of Tazuna's house

They had arrived, and had met Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, and her son, Inari. Who Naruto had already developed a dislike for the child, when he disapproved of Naruto being a hero. Needless to say Naruto was about ten seconds from hurting him.

Then more bad news that the hunter ninja who took Zabuza's body probably wasn't a real hunter ninja since regular hunter nins destroyed the body right on the spot and that Zabuza was most undoubtedly alive.

"Because I was forbidden," Tetsuo answered, he had just recently left the house knowing that Sasuke wanted to have this talk.

"By who?"

"Ji-chan,"

"Wait so you're an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked the was the only known explanation for how Tetsuo has the sharingan, it would be nice if Tetsuo actually was an Uchiha, Sasuke already considered him family if not in blood than in spirit

"No a person does not have to be an Uchiha to get the sharingan," Tetsuo said referencing Kakashi who was obviously not an Uchiha, "Sasuke I'm about to tell you something that my Ji-chan as the HOKAGE forbade me from telling anyone." Sasuke sat back down and waited in rapt attention, "I have a special Doujutsu called the fukusei; it's a Doujutsu that allows me to copy other Doujutsu, I got the sharingan one day when Kakashi had to use his on me, and my eyes automatically copied it."

"I can see why you kept that a secret, think if the Hyuuga clan found out about this, they're almost as prideful as the Uchiha, if they found you could steal something sacred to their family they would want you dead." Sasuke said and he pretty sure had the secret come out when the Uchiha were alive then they would've wanted Tetsuo dead regardless if he was Sasuke's best friend or not.

"How many Doujutsu have you copied so far?" Sasuke wondered

"Just the sharingan, that's how I met Itachi, Ji-chan assigned him to teach me about how to use it. Thanks to him I can fully use its capabilities."

After that it was a contemplative silence, until Tetsuo spoke, "The night of the massacre," Sasuke tensed, "About an hour before I told you the truth of what happened Itachi asked something of me. He asked me to teach you how to use your eyes, and to watch over you."

"Tell me who's the oldest here?"

"Who's the strongest?"

"We should find out one day." Sasuke smirked as he leaned back against the tree. They both lied against the tree for a few hours before deciding it was best to go inside for sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe they left us!" Naruto and Tetsuo both shouted as they awoke from their deep slumber, they hurriedly put on their clothes.

"Where did everyone go Tsunami-san?" Tetsuo asked her as she was starting on the laundry.

"Your sensei said to let you guys sleep." Tetsuo glared, 'I can't believe they left us behind.'

"Come on Naruto let's go!" He said before leaving the house and jumping on the nearest tree, but not before hearing Naruto apologize to Inari for what he had said yesterday about him being a wuss.

"Tetsuo wait, I sense a killing intent back at the house."

_'Is it Zabuza?'_

"No weaker than him they seem to be simple bandits, but no one's at the house to protect Tsunami and Inari."

_'Right,'_ He turned his head to tell Naruto to head back to house, but saw that he was already heading back, Tetsuo smirked before increasing his speed, if they had sent someone to the house then they have to had sent someone after Tazuna and Tetsuo had a good idea who.

That thought only made Tetsuo increase his speed; he went so fast he was a blur to the untrained eye.

When he got to the bridge he couldn't see anything but mist, so he activated his sharingan once more and tried to search for his team. He found them crowed together then body flickered in front of Tazuna, "Kakashi what's happening?"

"Zabuza," He said already forming a hand seal

"Long time no see Kakashi," They heard a voice in the mist but couldn't pinpoint it; Tetsuo's sharingan could get a brief image before it seemed to disappear and reappear somewhere else. "I see you're still with those children, oh look the boy is shaking." Tetsuo saw that Sasuke was indeed shaking but it didn't look like he was afraid.

Tetsuo saw the move before it came, at least three clone Zabuza's appeared in the middle of their formation. "In truth I'm shaking in excitement," Sasuke smirked before bringing out multiple kunai and destroying all the Zabuza around them,

"Nice one Sasuke, you even gave us an advantage."

They saw the real Zabuza appear and with him was the masked hunter ninja from yesterday, "The brat has grown, it looks like a rival has appeared, eh Haku?"

"It does indeed." The familiar hunter Nin agreed

"That masked one from yesterday, he's obviously Zabuza comrade since he's standing next to him and all." Kakashi pointed out,

"He should stop hiding behind that mask and show us his real face!" Sakura said bravely, it seemed Sakura wasn't afraid anymore since she had her Sasuke-kun protecting her

"I'll fight him." Sasuke and Tetsuo both said at the same time, they both looked at each other and held out their hands, they placed one fist on the open palm.

"One…two…three!" They both shouted as they made their signs

"Rock beats scissors,"

"Don't get killed Sasuke," Tetsuo fist bumped him and received equal enthusiasm back

"You're still very impressive, but I still have the advantage." Haku then attacked Sasuke with his senbon and Sasuke struck with his kunai.

"Sakura, Tetsuo step in front of Tazuna-san, and don't leave my side, let Sasuke handle this." Kakashi said stepping into defensive position if Zabuza ever decide to attack

Tetsuo then saw Haku do a jutsu using only one hand, Tetsuo had never saw anyone do that before, "Sensatsu Suishō!" One thousand water needles appeared in the air around them before Haku jumped out of the way and allowed the needles to crash into Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped high in the air before the needles crashed and sighed in relief.

Sasuke threw a kunai at wherever Haku landed making him jump backwards to another spot. The Uchiha appeared behind Haku with a kunai to his throat, "From now on you'll only be able to dodge my attacks."

Tetsuo smirked, but felt someone was targeting him; he looked with his sharingan and saw another figure in the mist. "Who are you?" The only response he got were about fifty shuriken headed in his direction. He threw his personal kunai and shuriken with practice precision easily countering every single kunai that came at him. The field was littered with weapons, "Come out and fight!" Tetsuo taunted

A figure appeared before the mist cleared showing all he was from Kumo with his armor and headband. His face was covered with a black mask and his eyes were hidden behind dark shades, "Sakura protect Tazuna-san," Tetsuo ordered as fingered his special kunai that was soaked with snake poison. He ran at the man full speed making it difficult for normal eyes to see him, the Kumo Nin took out his own kunai and clashed with Tetsuo's

They ran down the bridge repeating the pattern of clashing and then backing up before clashing again, Tetsuo could tell the missing Nin had channeled lightning chakra into his kunai because he could feel the little sparks here and there as they clashed. Tetsuo got in close as they commenced close combat, Tetsuo found each punch and kick difficult to dodge as the man's speed increased, but Tetsuo was no light weight as he threw punches and kicks of his own.

When they missing nin sent a kick to his head Tetsuo back flipped away preforming hand signs with each flip, "Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!" He swiped his hand across a puddle of water sending the snake flying at the attacker. The snake was about to attack him but was destroyed by a field of lightning, Tetsuo repeated the action sending multiple water snakes that were destroyed by lightning. The attacker disappeared but Tetsuo was to slow to notice him right behind him, "Doton: Domu," Tetsuo only was able to turn his head half way before the force of the rock powered blow sent him flying across the bridge

The blackette sat up and coughed up the blood induced from his broken rib that was quickly healed in a matter of seconds, he was fast enough this time to dodge the next attack that came at his head, he rolled out of the way seeing that the missing Nin had cracked the ground some with his rock hand. "Doton: Doryūsō," Tetsuo pumped a great amount of chakra into his hands as the rock spear came at him and he was able to stop it from puncturing his stomach.

"Suiton: Sōdai Kaisaku!" He was able to coat the rock spear in water with a demon chakra infused kick sent the water drill at his attacker who defeated it with a stronger rock hand; he didn't expect the scolding hot water blast back that left his hands and arms burned. Tetsuo felt a hand around his throat and looked out to see that it was in fact a water clone he had been fighting; his body felt like it was being electrocuted as the missing Nin poured lightning chakra into the hand around Tetsuo's throat.

Tetsuo's scream brought the attention of everyone on the bridge. The man threw the boy's body to the ground as his body twitched at the amount of lightning that passed through his system; the occasional blue streak would appear showing that there was still electricity going through him. His attacker looked down right into his now emerald eyes and raised his foot. It was incased in rock and as he brought it down Tetsuo felt three of his ribs break and not heal due to the foreign chakra through his body, with each kick his ribs broke and the organs inside his body were getting bruised. The ground beneath them cracked with each thrust and Tetsuo felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

The attackers became a lighting dagger as he held a hand to Tetsuo's neck,

"_**No!"**_

The man's eyes widened at the difference in the kids eyes

They were now blue with three rings around the pupil and three tomoe on each.

Everyone at the bridge choked on the sudden bursts of evil chakra coming from team seven's teammates. Kakashi had sensed the evil chakra coming from his the two of his team, '_I have to end this,' _He pulled out a small scroll, "Zabuza can you hear me," He called out the ninja hidden in the mist, "Neither of us has time to waste, this might not suit your style, but let's end this fun, and finish this now!" He held the scroll between his hands as he made a seal, "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!"

Tetsuo grabbed the man's lightning hand and strengthened his grip hearing the crunch of bones beneath his fingers. The man poured lightening chakra in his hand thinking that Tetsuo would be electrocuted, but when the lightening entered him he didn't even cry out in pain. Tetsuo's eyes adopted a blank stare, it was like the boy wasn't even aware that he had just broken a man's hand. His forefinger settle on his thumb as he suddenly flicked his finger at the man's chin. The force at the act was so great that as the man was sent soaring to the sky he was coughing up the blood the entire way.

Tetsuo grabbed the man's les with his arms and his torso with his legs. The attacker saw that he was flying face first towards the ground, water incased them twirling them around until they went as fast as a drill. When the drill reached the bridge the water explosion was big enough to be seen from the village.

* * *

An army of bandits had shown up with Zabuza's employer, Gatou, and they were getting ready to kill the weakened Ninja.

"Kakashi now that I'm not after Tazuna I have no reason to fight you." Zabuza his arms hanging lazily at his side because of Kakashi's Chidori.

"Oh yeah I owe this one," Gatou said before kicking Haku's dead body,

"What are you doing you bastard?" He then turned to a silent Zabuza, "Hey aren't you going to say something he was your friend?" Naruto shouted at him angered at his silence

"Shut up kid, Haku is already dead."

He pointed to Haku's dead body, "How could you be so heartless, he loved you he really loved you!" He shouted tears starting to form in his eyes, "Do you feel nothing, do you really feel nothing at all!" Zabuza still stayed silent and wouldn't even look at Naruto, "If I become as strong as you, will I become like you?" Naruto started crying at the madness of it all, what kind of person didn't cry over a lost comrade?

That thought got him thinking about Sasuke and how he was near death if not already there, "He threw away his life for you, without his own dream…to die as a tool. That's…just too sad." Naruto heard something hitting the ground, and he saw that Zabuza was actually crying

"You don't have to say anymore." Naruto saw that the stone cold killer Zabuza had tears in his eyes, "It pained him to have to fight you, Haku fought not only for me, but for you guys as well. He was too kind, I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end, and I'm glad your friend over there took care of Soka, that guy was really starting to grate my nerves."

"A shinobi is still human. We may not be able to become emotionless tools." Zabuza said after an afterthought, "I've lost kid let me borrow your kunai?" Zabuza asked, Naruto reached in his pouch and brought out a kunai. The heard a whoosh and saw that Tetsuo had already ran off to face the bandits. "The kid is upstaging me," Zabuza said putting the kunai in his mouth as he went to avenge his partner and friend

"Stop them, kill them!" Gatou said before running into the crowd of bandits for safety.

"One badly injured ninja and child against these numbers, this is just too easy." One of the bandits taunted, it was unfortunate when his throat was slashed a minute later by Zabuza's kunai.

Zabuza went after Gatou directly effectively decapitating him, but not before sustaining serious injuries before being bum rushed by bandits and their swords. Tetsuo kept fighting with his claws despite his battle buddy being dead, he slashed and tore the bodies apart piece by piece. It was no effort on his part the bandits were just too weak. Kakashi thought it was best if he stopped the boy so he did the impossible and knocked the boy out by touching a pressure point on his neck

It was dark all around him and he had no idea where he was, _'Am I dead?'_ Sasuke had a hard time opening his eyes, but when he did he saw Naruto sitting next to him crying, "Why are you crying, dobe?" He asked with a smirk

"Teme, I thought you were dead." Naruto sniffled

"Not yet," Sasuke smirked but dropped it instead for a groan of pain. "Can someone take me to a medic please?" He asked when Naruto took out the senbon carefully and helped him up.

"Teme, I can't believe you took those senbon for me, why did you?" Naruto let Sasuke lean on him as they sat

"You're an idiot who probably would've got himself killed if I hadn't." Sasuke teased, "And you're my best friend who I value greatly and yadda yadda, just say thank you and be done with this." Sasuke shrugged and with a strain on his head gave Naruto a little peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I felt that it was needed." Sasuke shrugged not really feeling embarrassed by the act but knowing Naruto was judging by his blush. He didn't know why it was such a big deal he had seen Tetsuo and Kiba do it for years and that was on the lips.

Maybe they didn't know what kissing a person on their lips implied?

* * *

Doton: Domu-Earth style: Iron skin

Doton: Doryūsō- Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears

Suiton: Ja no Kuchi- Water Release: Snake's Mouth

Suiton: Sōdai Kaisaku- Water Release: Great Excavation

Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!- Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique

Tell me how the fight scene went


	8. Explanations and Loyalty

Chapter 8

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter if I did Draco would've never gone bald.

* * *

The villagers had shown up after Tetsuo had been knocked out. They were ready to attack the bandits but they were slightly outnumbered, so Naruto and Kakashi made some Kage bunshin. Once the bandits saw that the tables had turned the hightailed it out of there never to be seen again. The villagers cheered, glad that the occupation of their land was over, and that they were free once again.

Team seven had buried Zabuza and Haku's bodies next to each other in the forest where they had first met them and placed food as a blessing. Naruto stuck his hand out to grab one of the rice balls, but it was slapped, "What are you doing, that's bad karma!" Sakura shouted at him as he nursed his sore hand.

Kakashi moved the unconscious boy on his back a little so if he awoke he would be comfortable, "Come on we should get going, we have to get Tetsuo home as soon as possible." At the mention of Tetsuo's name two stiffened at the memory of him slaughtering bandits, they had never seen that side of the boy before, it was so…evil.

Sakura clasped her hands near her chest as he legs shook at the memory, "Kakashi-sensei, what was that back on the bridge, Tetsuo was almost demonic, and the way his chakra felt it was…dark." She bit her lip; the chakra was almost like a pressure that had almost suffocated everyone there she truly thought that the power she was near was that of a true demon.

"I can't divulge that information "He said in a serious tone that meant no more questions but his student's didn't seem to comprehend the tone

"But why?" Naruto asked as Sasuke rested his head on his shoulder, he wouldn't say he was afraid of Tetsuo for it would be hypocritical of him to be, but that chakra that pressure was so much greater than his when he was using the Kyuubi's power. He could feel inside of him that even the great and all powerful Kyuubi that was feared by everyone in the leaf village was shuddering at the chakra that was so similar to his own

"It is forbidden to talk about under orders of the Hokage." Kakashi was at least able to say this much, "There are only a couple of people who possibly know the secret."

"What do you mean by possibly?" Sasuke asked from his spot on Naruto's back, he couldn't say he was scared of Tetsuo; they had been through too much throughout their lives for any shred of fear to take place in one of the last Uchiha. He would not judge Tetsuo on anything even if he had a billion dark secrets that he couldn't divulge

"When the third Hokage first adopted Tetsuo, it was never confirmed if his parents were dead or not, we've just assumed they were since we put out a message to the surrounding villages that a baby was found, when no one came forth to claim the baby, the third officially adopted Tetsuo as his son." Sasuke and Naruto hadn't known this, Tetsuo knew he was adopted but never talked about his curiosity as to where he actually came from. When asked why, the only thing he said was that he was happy that his parents had given him up, if they didn't then they he never would've have gotten the family and friends he had now, and that he was content with the way things were

But then again what adopted child didn't at least have a curiosity to as where they came from

"I highly doubt the Hokage will keep you in the dark about what you just saw, and if he does I'm sure Tetsuo will tell you probably thinking that you deserve to know." Kakashi pointed out, "If I recall, Naruto also exuded a considerable amount of demonic chakra." He then turned ahead, "We're going to have to go faster, I think Tetsuo need's to see a medic." He jumped on the nearest tree branch and sped up jumping from tree to tree in the-Luckily-dense forest.

* * *

_**"Tetsuo-kun…"**_

No response

_**"Tetsuo-kun…"**_

Silence

_**"Tetsuo, please get out of my old cage?"**_

A few sniffles

Yin sighed and took look at the new version of Tetsuo's mindscape, what was once a beautiful field of pampas grass with a glorious blue sky was now a dark and dreary forest. The black trees had no leaves and were gnarled on every branch, there was a heavy mist around the area, and when one looked at the sky they saw storm clouds and thunder but no rain or lightning.

Yin felt wetness on his nose

"_**Don't cry Tetsuo**_," Yin pawed at his old that he could not enter since Tetsuo had locked himself inside; he had always hated it when Tetsuo cried. It would rain for days and everything would become flooded, he always hated the rain because it also showed that he couldn't stop the boy's sadness.

"I killed them," He sobbed, he might not have been conscious while it was happening but he was aware that it did. He had killed for the first time and now he was feeling horrible for it, the Kumo Nin was something different, Tetsuo had to protect himself and the guy was too strong to leave alive, but the bandits…he had just killed them just because he wanted to.

"_**No, you didn't. When I saw that you were on the verge of death I took over your body and protected you by taking care of the man, the bandits were a threat to you're and your team's safety, I took matters into my own hands."**_ Yin explained

"But why Yin, why did you kill them. You could've easily incapacitated them but no you just wanted to kill them and you did it in my body which makes it even worse!" Tetsuo shouted from behind the bars at the taken aback Demon

"_**Are you saying that I should've just let those people kill you guys, because I easily could've just sat here and protected you but I protected your friends as well. I would rather the enemy dead than you!"**_ Yin shouted offended, he didn't know what he did wrong; he had just protected Tetsuo's friends. He didn't have to he could've have just helped Tetsuo and no one else, just because he was good doesn't mean he was a giver

Tetsuo grabbed the bars and glared at his demon, "Taking someone's life is never right, there is always another way!"

"_**As long as you are a ninja you will always be expected to take someone's life, this is the way of shinobi."**_ Yin said in a cold tone, _**"There is not always another way or a tricky solution sometimes you just have to face a problem the head on. If you cannot accept that then I suggest that you resign from the shinobi ranks and become a civilian." **_

The giant cage disappeared as Tetsuo teleported it to another part of his mindscape, Yin decided to leave Tetsuo to stew in his thought for a while, before trying to get him to come out.

* * *

Kakashi picked up the pace when he saw the village gate draw closer and closer. He only stopped to greet Izumo and Kotetsu since it was required, he then jumped over the rooftops to the hospital. "I need medic I have an injured student here." He told the desk clerk who directed him to nearest room. "Sakura alert the Hokage that we're here," He ordered and Sakura nodded running back out of the front door. Sasuke and Naruto went to fetch Kiba knowing that the Inuzuka would want to be notified right away if his friend was in the hospital

Kakashi placed Tetsuo gently on the bed and looked him over finding no outside wounds, he could tell though that some of Tetsuo's ribs were broken judging by the heavy bruises. He was perplexed since Tetsuo never got bruises since Yin always healed him.

He sighed seeing that the boy still had not awoken and decided to take a breather himself, he took out his orange book, grabbed the nearest chair to sit down and read as he waited for everyone to return.

The door slammed open and Kakashi was none surprised to see a sad although angry looking Hokage enter the room with Sakura walking behind him. He went over to his son's bed and inspected his body seeing the bruises and only feeling horrible for letting him go on the mission in the first place. "Brief me on the mission Kakashi," He said as he stood by his son's bed, smoothing a hair over his head.

Kakashi turned back to his book pretending to read, but actually gathering his thoughts, he was none too pleased to be explaining to the leader of their village why his son was in the hospital, "Our client lied about the specifics of the mission so he wouldn't be charged as much, what was actually a C-rank should have been a B or A-rank mission. Tetsuo took on a missing Ninja from Kumogakure by himself, though he was able to defeat him it was through…demonic…means."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the word demonic, Kakashi must have been talking about the demon that was currently housed within his son. This was the first incident of it ever showing itself since five years ago.

"Kyuubi as well, they appeared at the same time. My guess is Tetsuo's activated Naruto's, but no worries I was able to stop Naruto before things got to out of hand."

"What about Tetsuo?"

"I wasn't able to suppress his chakra since it was too powerful, I'm afraid Tetsuo has experienced his first kill." Sarutobi sighed knowing that it would've happened sooner or later, "I was able to knock him out though before things got to out of hand."

"Is that why he's like this now?"

"No, the way I knocked him out, it would've only kept him under for only a couple of hours." Kakashi shook his head, "For some reason his wounds won't heal, I can tell that he at least has four broken ribs."

"Tetsu-chan!" Shouted Kiba as he came into the room and immeadiatly headed for Tetsuo's bed and placed Akamaru on the bed sheets, as he held on to the rail.

"Sorry we took so long, the receptionist wouldn't let me through," Apologized Naruto

"I going to need everyone but the Hokage to leave the room while we check up on Sarutobi-san," The medic said, leaving the door open so the reluctant team can go through as they waited for their friends results

-10 minutes later-

Kiba paced the floor outside Tetsuo's room as he waited for the doctor to return, he was beside himself with worry, Naruto had come to him in the middle of practice with Kurenai-sensei and told him that his best friend, his Tetsu-chan, was in the hospital and wouldn't wake up, needless to say he didn't wait for Kurenai's approval or even for Naruto to catch up as he picked up an equally worried Akamaru and ran to the hospital.

Kiba didn't know what he would do if Tetsuo never woke. This was his first friend, Kiba would never forget the day he saved Tetsuo from those bullies he didn't know what made him do it he just felt the sudden need to protect the defiant boy from those that would harm. Hell, Kiba felt way more comfortable when Tetsuo was in his arms than in his own bed at home!

Lately things had started changing he started to find the little things Tetsuo did cute, and the boy himself cute. Who could blame him, what with his long black hair, and slightly tanned skin, with a cute pout he showed when he was annoyed, mad, or Just in a playful mode.

But back to the crisis that was currently taking place

The medic came out of the room and she had a happy look on her face, reassuring everyone that Tetsuo was going to do just fine, "Everything's fine, he just had a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a sprained ankle. He should be fine within a few months," She allowed them to go inside the room and they saw Tetsuo's arm wrapped, his leg in a sling and his torso in bandages.

Hiruzen had taken off his hat and sat in the chair Kakashi had previously occupied, he was smoking on his pipe as he waited for Tetsuo to wake up. He was thinking of moments when Tetsuo was still a child and his innocence in place. He looked up as he heard others entering the room, "I guess you want to know about what you saw in the land of waves?" He continued on without their curiosity, "My son and Naruto are Jinchuriki's." He revealed but known of the children knew what a Jinchuriki was except for Naruto obviously, "A Jinchuriki is a person who houses a Bijuu, there are nine currently known Jinchuriki and those nine hold the tailed demons."

"Naruto holds the ninth demon, Kyuubi. Tetsuo though has somehow acquired the tenth unknown demon the Juubi. Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto when he was just a child eleven years ago when the village was attacked by the great beast. A year later an ANBU found Tetsuo and brought him to me and I found a seal on his stomach showing that he was also a Jinchuriki. A couple of years later it was known by myself in Kakashi that someone had sealed the Juubi into Tetsuo's body as a child, it hasn't shown itself since then."

"So you guys don't know how the demon was sealed in Tetsuo's body?" Sakura asked

"It was sealed by someone very powerful, they had to be to summon and seal the Juubi inside of him." Kakashi assessed from behind his book, "It was the fourth Hokage who sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto, but he died shortly after the sealing."

"I could give a rat's ass if Tetsu-chan or Naruto had a demon inside of them; they're still my friends no matter what." Kiba assured his fierce glare set place at anyone who would dare doubt his friendship to both boys.

"I second what Kiba said," Sasuke latched

"Third," Sakura said cheerily

"Thank you, thank you all." Hiruzen smiled at them, he was so happy that his son had made such trustworthy and loyal friends

"Thanks guys," Naruto rubbed his eyes since they were starting to get a little wet; he wasn't crying he just had some dirt in his eyes

"Aww is the dobe crying?" Sasuke teased

"Sh-shut up Teme!" Naruto cried rubbing the tears from his eyes

* * *

Yin brought his head up when the cage reappeared in front of him, "You're right," He heard the boy say

"_**About…"**_

"As a shinobi I will be asked to take someone else's life, as an ANBU I will required to end the life of another."

"_**And you came up with?"**_

"I've dropped that dream," Yin was surprised at Tetsuo's glare

"_**And you're new dream has become?" **_Yin asked curiously

"Don't know, Naruto's going to become Hokage of Konoha…maybe I'll start my own village." Tetsuo wondered

"_**It's going to be hard to start a village, but if anyone can do it maybe…" **_Yin trailed off thinking of the chances Tetsuo had to actually pull of creating his own village

"I'm leaving, see ya," Tetsuo stood up and disappeared

Yin smirked, _**"See ya,"**_

* * *

All eyes turned to the bed when they heard a groan, "That was a pretty good nap," He saw that everyone was staring at him, "What?" He could see that Kiba was shaking

"I can't believe you had us all worried and you were just sleeping!" Sakura shouted at the surprised boy

"It was a good nap…" Tetsuo defended getting scared when all of them started to slowly walk towards him, he put his arms out in a placating manner, "Hold on guys," They cracked their knuckles, "I'm sorry," He held his head in his hands thinking he was about to get a hit from Sakura's monster strength but was painfully surprised when everyone hugged him at the same time.

"Baka!"

"We were worried sick that you wouldn't wake up!"

"Next time you decide to take a nap at least snore so we know what's going on!"

"Aww you guys that, hurts so bad!" They back away from his as he clutched his side in pain, "Thank you guys so much, but if you don't mind I have to lay here in pain for a while."

At that moment the medic came back in to give Tetsuo his painkillers, when everyone was gone and the medic had her back turned Kiba, who had stayed in the room a second longer, quickly gave Tetsuo their regular kiss, "Glad you're okay, Tetsu-chan." He gave the boy one last kiss just because he felt like it before leaving the room.

Tetsuo touched a hand to his lips as the medic gave him his medicine that was making him drowsy, _'Kiba's kisses…they've changed…somehow.' _He thought before

"_**It's because you two have grown older,"**_

'_And that means?'_

"_**Someone really needs to explain puberty to you." **_ He could feel Yin shaking his head.

* * *

Tetsuo sat on a window sill in his Ji-chan's office watching the man do paper work. It had been a couple of days since he was able to leave the hospital, he still had his arm cast but Yin was able to heal everything else so that it never hurt.

Hiruzen picked up a letter that had ended up in their mail; it was addressed to someone named Hari Potter. Hiruzen looked at the letter strangely because the rest of it was in strange writing that he had never seen before, "Tetsuo come have a look at this," He squinted his eyes just in case his eye sight was causing the problem

"What is it?" Tetsuo jumped off the window sill and stood next to his Ji-chan to check out the letter, "What kind of writing is this?" He asked as he tilted his head and tried to read the paper

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it," He handed the letter over to his son who said he would try the Library to see if he could decipher the letter.

What he didn't expect was for Tetsuo to disappear


	9. The beginning of Harry Potter and exams

Chapter 9

A/N: Hello just wants to tell you the chunin exams are coming up and Tetsuo will be joining on the fun.

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter if I did, it would have been made a fact that Kushina and Lily are sisters I mean they both have really red hair

* * *

When Tetsuo had touched the letter he had felt like he was being broken apart and transported through a tube. It was a horrible feeling and he was thankful when it stopped and he landed on his feet in a strange office area. It was filled with strange things that moved whenever he looked at them.

_**"Tetsuo I don't think we're in Konoha anymore."**_

He walked around the office touching things and watched as they lit up and flew around, though he still had his guard up because it would be an insult to his training if he just let himself be attacked because of some crazy looking toys. A trill towards his right made him turn and he saw a big red bird that was staring at him with deep black eyes that reminded him of an Uchiha's. "Where am I?" He heard a crumple and found that he still had the note in his hand, he looked at it and tried to see if could tell him where he was but he couldn't understand it, it was written in another language.

He looked on the wall and saw several paintings that looked like they were staring right at him, Tetsuo swore that the paintings were moving and one seemed to even glare at him, "What are you staring at boy?" Tetsuo seriously thought he was going crazy

"A-are you actually talking…to me?" He asked the one who seemed to be talking to him,

The male frowned at him, "Looks like he doesn't speak English," He told the others who nodded

_**"They don't seem to speak our language."**_ Yin spoke and Tetsuo nodded

So all occupants stood there in silence, as they heard something moving upwards, "Ah seems Dumbledore's here, he'll be able to help the poor boy," The paintings all walked away and disappeared from their frames which made Tetsuo think he was really starting to go crazy. He heard a door open at the front of the office and went to check out who his captor was.

He saw an old man in strange robes and a long gray beard come into the office, "Hello Harry," Tetsuo could not understand the man at all, he would not underestimate the old man at all and secretly took out a kunai.

"Why am I here and who are you?" Tetsuo asked calmly but it seems the old man could not understand him either

"It seems you've have been to the eastern countries for a while," He took out a stick and pointed it at Tetsuo who mistook it for a regular stick. He felt a change in his throat and wondered what Jutsu the man had used on him, "What was that?"

"It's a universal translator, now you can understand any language you encounter." The old man said to him and Tetsuo found that he could understand what he was saying

"What kind of Jutsu was that?"

The old man adopted an understanding look, "I've guess you've also been to the hidden elemental nations."

Tetsuo's eyes widened in surprise, "How do you know about the hidden nations?" He thought no one had ever left the nations

"Now that is a story for another time, right now we have more pressing matters to attend to, Harry, this is the world your parents were born in your real parents."

"I know I was adopted but my home is Konoha and my grandfather is my dad." He told politely

"Ahh Konoha, what a village it was back then." The man looked wistful as he said this, "My dear boy, I was there when the village was first brought together, tell me do you know a Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

"You know grandpa,"

"Back then we called him monkey."

"Monkey," Tetsuo laughed at the nickname that he would tease his grandfather with when he got home, "Wow, you must be seriously old then, because grandpa is seriously old."

The man laughed, "Yes I am, and I didn't mean to offend you but this is where you're real parents had come from." He went to sit behind his desk as Tetsuo sat in a chair in front of it.

"You say that like…" He trailed off already knowing the answer

"Yes I am sad to say that they are gone from this world." The man said to him truly feeling sorry for the boy who never got to know his parents, "I can show you the day you were born as proof if you would like?" He asked

"How?" He went to a huge glowing cup and held the stick to his head. When he pulled it away a white wisp was attached before he dropped it into the cup. "This is a pensive it allows a person to relive their memories as well as look at another's. All you have to do is dip your head in and you'll see what memory I placed inside."

Tetsuo got out of his chair and walked over to the pensive and with much trepidation. He saw the glowing water inside and held his breath as he dipped his head inside and fell straight into the water.

Tetsuo was in a hospital room as a woman with red hair was giving birth to a child. A man that that looked so much like him it was scary. He was holding the woman's hand as she was pushing the child out of her. Tetsuo was way too young to see this so he closed his eyes through the birth and only reopened them when the screaming stopped.

"I'm proud to say that you've birthed a beautiful baby boy." The medic announced as she handed the newborn babe to the happy new parents. "Have you picked out a name for him yet?"

"We did," The man answered with a nod

"Harry James Potter," Tetsuo saw the woman's eyes and they were a one hundred percent match to his own, he doubted anyone else in the world had the same color eyes than his except his own parents. He somehow knew this was them, he looked exactly like the male and had the same eyes as the female.

He was thrust out of the memory as the strange feeling of looking at your past self settled in. He was back in the office and saw the old man was waiting for him. He walked slowly to the man as his eyes held suspicion, "So say if I do believe you, why have you sent me here?"

"My boy there are a number of reasons you're supposed to be here, one of them is because you're parents would've wanted you to learn the wizarding arts."

"What's a wizard?" Tetsuo asked, he had never heard of them, maybe that's what this place calls their ninja.

"Wizards are humans born with the ability to use magic. A male with magical ability, is known as a wizard, and a female human with magical ability is known as a witch." Tetsuo had to guess that a wizard's magic is something like a ninja's chakra.

"How did you summon me here anyways?"

"That letter you had, it's a letter that's sent out to every student that comes to my school. I had taken yours and placed a charm on it that would send you here, where I would enlighten you to your true origins and give you the choice of coming here or not."

"So we're in a school right now?"

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." The man nodded, "Harry-,"

"Tetsuo," Tetsuo corrected since this was the name he was so familiar with and would always choose it over Harry Potter

The man had a certain twinkle in his eye as he went on, "Tetsuo, the things that school could teach you are limitless, you could be taught in the things your parents learned as children, besides in this world you are of pureblood."

"And a pureblood is…" He goaded

"The Potter's were an ancient line, they were purebloods, there weren't any muggle (Non-magic folk) in there line, your father being the last Potter before you, actually you are half-blood since your mother is a muggle-born, the only person born into their family with magic. If you stay Harry, you would get your inheritance, meaning all the riches of your family though you would have to wait until your seventeen then you'll be declared a legal adult."

Tetsuo was considering it, the riches part he could care less (He was the son of the Hokage after all), but the part about getting to know his true family's world was something he always wanted. But he couldn't just leave the family he's come to know and love, his grandfather, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba.

"I don't know I mean I have family at home and I don't think I can just leave them just to go here." He thought

"You'll probably only be here for a little over half a year not including breaks."

"I'll have to ask my grandfather, and if he says yes he'll probably send a guard with me."

"That's quite alright, I can have private rooms set up for them immeadiatly." He said joviantly

"Thanks, is there anything else you might need before you send me home?" He asked, he really wanted to get home so he could tell everyone of his future adventure.

"No, I just want to tell you that when school starts I'll be sending you to a pub, there you'll meet a man named Hagrid he is going to take you to buy your school supplies then he'll take you to a train station where you'll ride back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained the instructions as Tetsuo wondered what exactly a train was

"How am I supposed to know who this Hagrid is?" Tetsuo asked the man

"He's the tall one," He answered mysteriously

"O…k?" Tetsuo replied, "I never even learned your name, Mr…"

"Albus Dumbledore," The man bowed in a show of respect

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore," Tetsuo bowed back at the man showing his own sign of respect. "When will school be starting Mr. Dumbledore?" He asked

"In one month," He then pointed his wand at Tetsuo, who had felt that body splitting feeling again before he opened his eyes and saw that he was in his Ji-chan's office again

"Yo, Ji-chan." He smiled as the pacing man stopped to stare at him in surprise before grabbing him in a fierce hug.

"Where did you go, I had the entire Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans looking for you,"

"Boy have I got a story for you." Tetsuo smiled as he told his grandfather what had happened to him

-30 minutes later-

Tetsuo had called all of his friends to the office so he could explain to everyone at the same time. He had told of the small wonders he had seen in the office and the Dumbledore's memories. Everyone paid rapt attention to his story never hearing anything like it.

"So can I go, please," He was almost jumping in his spot at the prospect of going to this school that sounded so amazing

"I don't know, how do we know if this isn't a trap?" Hiruzen was seriously considering letting Tetsuo go, but unless they were sure that this was absolutely real then there was no chance Tetsuo would set foot outside the elemental nations.

"He could've attacked me anytime he wanted to because my guard was slightly down, but he didn't he instead gave me the ability to speak other languages. He also claimed to have been here when the village was first formed." Tetsuo informed

"What was his name again?"

"Albus Dumbledore,"

Hiruzen's eyes widened, it took him a while but he could remember back to when he was still a genin under the supervision of Tobirama-sensei, and he had introduced him to a man named Albus Dumbledore. He did look pretty young back then but still looked to be the same age as the Senju brothers.

"How do I know this is the same Dumbledore, he was the same age as the Senju brothers and they would've died years ago."

"He said that your old nickname was, oh what was it?" Tetsuo scratched his head before he suddenly remembered the name, "Monkey, that's what it was." All the occupants in the office quietly laughed at that not knowing their great and powerful Hokage's nickname used to be monkey

"No one else knew that," The professor ignored the laughs and thought of the last time he was called monkey, or even the last person who knew his nickname was monkey. "You may go, but I want to send a guard with you,"

"I wouldn't think anything less," Tetsuo answered

"Why do you have to go?" Both Kiba and Naruto hugged him at the same time, "Why can't he just come tutor you here?" Kiba asked as he held on tighter to his leaving best friend.

"Guys, you can come too," He told them with a smirk that said he obviously wouldn't go anywhere for an extended period of time without seeing at least one of his friends

"Yay!" They jumped around at the prospect of leaving to a foreign land that sounded so amazing

"Why don't you kids go out for ramen, Kakashi and me having a meeting to attend." Sarutobi stood and Kakashi followed him out of the door.

"You guys go on ahead; I have to go back to training with Kurenai-sensei." Kiba left with Akamaru out the window, Hiruzen was really thinking with replacing the sectioned window sill with one big one since it seemed like everyone enjoyed jumping out the window instead of walking out the door like a normal person,

"So who's buying?"

"Not it!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time, though Sakura was a little slower than Sasuke who smirked and left through the window. They both knew who ever had to pay for both Naruto and Tetsuo would probably end up going bankrupt.

"Yay Sakura-Chan's treating us to ramen." Naruto said HI-fiving Tetsuo as they all left through the window and out onto the streets.

They were then stopped by three small children, "That's the guy, he's my sworn rival, and that's my Nii-san." Konohamaru said to his two friends, Moegi and Udon

"Hey Konohamaru-chan,"

"Oh it's just Konohamaru," Naruto said lazily, he had really been expecting a really powerful opponent to have said that but it was just plain old Konohamaru, "What do you want?" He asked

"Umm, are you free today?" Konohamaru asked nervously

"Nope I'm busy training." Naruto lied, while ignoring that fake sounding cough from Tetsuo that suspiciously sounded like '_Liar,'._

Konohamaru then turned to Sakura, "Hey Naruto-nii, who's this girl, is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked pointing to her,

Naruto just blushed a little and whispered in his ear hoping that Sakura didn't overhear, "How perceptive you are Konohamaru,"

Though Sakura heard it judging by how hard she punched Naruto clear into a fence.

Tetsuo busted out laughing, "That's what you get for lying, Naruto."

"Boss, please don't die." He then glared at and angry Sakura and said something that had earned him the same treatment, "You ugly girl!"

Tetsuo kneeled down beside both of the bleeding boys, "Lesson learned never insult Sakura."

"Are you sure that big forehead is actually a girl." Both older boys widened, as they told the kids to run, knowing Sakura wasn't too far behind.

They ran and ran until Konohamaru made the mistake of bumping into someone that didn't look like he would take that to lightly.

"That's hurts," The boy said rubbing his head in pain, he looked up into the person he had bumped into and saw that the guy was wearing face paint and had on a Sunagakure Hitai-ate. He looked behind the boy and saw a female with a giant fan and she was also wearing a Sunagakure Hitai-ate.

He picked up Konohamaru and fisted the scared boy's shirt, "That hurt you shit."

"Put him down fatass!"

A kunai landed between the painted face guy's feet, they all turned towards a silent Tetsuo, "Put him down now." He finished calmly with a no nonsense tone as the guy smiled, Tetsuo summoned shuriken to throw when the guy was about to punch Konohamaru, but found he didn't need it when a rock came out of nowhere and hit the guy's hand making him drop Tetsuo's nephew

They looked to see Sasuke sitting in a tree, "What are you bastards doing in our villages?" He asked lowly, "Get lost" He shouted coming down from the tree and helping a frightened looking Konohamaru off the ground

The guy flexed his hand and glared, "Another guy who pisses me off," He said before taking the thing wrapped in bandages off his back,

The girl looked surprised at the action but made no move to stop him, "You're going to use Karasu on them, isn't that a little bit of overkill?" She asked

Tetsuo turned his head from the scene sensing large amount of killing intent pointed towards them. He saw a boy with red hair, and a huge gourd on his back standing upside down on a tree, "Kankuro stop it, you're an embarrassment to our village." He said in an emotionless voice.

_**"Tetsuo I sense that he is one of us, he also holds a tailed beast." **_Yin analyzed, "_**It seems the boy has the Ichibi, Shukaku, a particular nasty one of the tailed demons, he's got insane bloodlust, so his host must be the same, I'd say watch out for him**_."

"Ga-Gaara," Kankuro said nervously, Tetsuo could understand why the boy seemed so afraid of his own teammate, being on a team with a person who might just kill you just because he felt like it must be pretty disturbing.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic." He crossed his arms in what Tetsuo could tell was boredom, "Why do you think we came to this village?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and-," Kankuro defended but was cut off at Gaara's bored stare that somehow held promise of death.

"Shut up…or I'll kill you." He said so serious Tetsuo knew he would follow through with his threat; he then surprised them by apologizing to the leaf shinobi though Sasuke could tell it was hollow apology. Kankuro thoroughly apologized like he had just committed a crime and was sent to be executed

Gaara examined both Sasuke and Tetsuo, _'To be able to hit Kankuro with that stone, and to surprise him with a kunai. They are good.'_ He then disappeared in a swirl or sand and reappeared in the middle of Kankuro and the blond woman. "It looks like we got here too early, but we didn't come here to play around."

"I know but,-"He was cut off again

"Let's go." Gaara seemed to have ordered, but was stopped by a hesitant Sakura,

"You guys are from Sunagakure right?" The blond gave a nod, "You may be allies with Konoha, it's forbidden to enter other villages without permission."

The blond smirked at her, "Talk about clueless, don't you know anything?"

Tetsuo decided to fill everyone in on what was going to happen to the village, "The chunin exams are close, it's an exam where genin's from all villages, come to one in particular to take the exam. If you pass you become a chunin, and that means one step closer to Jonin." Tetsuo placed his hands in his sleeves in thought, if the chunin exams were this close as to have ninja already arriving at their village, then he knew it was close to the time he would sign that contract he got from the white snake all those years ago.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Sasuke asked pointing to Gaara

"I am also interested in your names." He looked to Tetsuo as well

All three of them stared at each other for awhile

"Gaara of the sand,"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke,

"Sarutobi Tetsuo," Tetsuo told him seriously this was not a time to get playful

"Let's go," Gaara said and all three sand ninja disappeared

Tetsuo turned towards Sasuke, "What are you doing here you're supposed to be at the ramen stand?"

"I thought you were taking too long, so I looked for you; imagine my surprise to find you getting you asses kicked by sand ninja." He smirked at Naruto who just glared at them

"Guys you know what's going to happen if Kakashi nominates us for the chunin exams?" Tetsuo asked them seriously, this was not the time to play around; he was so serious about this that he abated his hunger for ramen for it.

"What do you mean if Kakashi-sensei nominates us?" Sakura asked as they walked towards the stand

"The Jonin instructor has to nominate their team for it, this is a compliment seeing as how the instructor has to have confidence that his team could survive." Tetsuo explained already shaking in his sandals at the thought of going through this exam that was said to have killed people who've gone through it

"S-survive are you saying we could die?" Sakura asked, and Tetsuo nodded, it wasn't that high of a chance that they would die, but it was comfortably low either.

_-Next day-_

"Kami-sama I hate it when he's late." Tetsuo commented as they waited on the bridge for their instructor to tell them if they nominated them for the exams.

"Yo," They looked up to see him on top of the bridge, he then jumped down to stand in front of them, "I'm sure Tetsuo has told you of the chunin exams," They all nodded and Kakashi brought out the application, "I've nominated you for the exams, this is just a nomination, whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow, that is all." He then body flickered out somewhere

"Well that was anticlimactic." Sasuke looked over his application

They arrived at the school and headed for the specified room, they saw Gai's team being hassled by some older looking genin.

"We're doing you a favor." One of them said

"We're just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" The other asked

"You will let us through." Sasuke smirked

"And you will release the genjutsu on the area, come on guys we're to the real third floor." Tetsuo released the genjutsu on the area for any genin's that hadn't arrived yet and followed his team to the actual third floor

"There was a genjutsu on the place Te-kun?" Naruto asked coming up beside him

"There was distortion in the air, so it couldn't have been anything else but a genjutsu." He shrugged

"I can't believe you didn't notice Naruto." Sakura teased

"You knew to Sakura-Chan?" He asked surprised and a little peeved that he was the only one who hadn't noticed

"Sakura's genjutsu know who is probably second best on our team." Sakura seemed to take that compliment like it was the first bite of food she had in a month

"Of course, I noticed a while ago because this is the second floor." Sakura smirked and blushed

Tetsuo was about to grab the kick that was headed for him, but the kick was stopped Lee. _'He stopped that kick with chakra in his arm?'_ Lee let go of Tetsuo's attacker's foot, as one of the men from the second back up when his foot was released.

Neji and Tenten walked right to their teammate, "What happened to not drawing attention to ourselves?" Neji asked Lee who looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, he then looked seeing Sakura and Tetsuo saw an odd determination in eyes as he walked towards her,

"I never got to introduce myself to you in the restaurant, my name is Rock Lee, your's is Sakura." He then winked at her, "Let's go out together, I'll protect you until you die."

"No way…You're lame." She said simply like she was talking about the weather

They could see the tears in his eyes as she walked away from him

When the four of them entered the exam room they found all eyes were on them since they were the last ones to enter, since Lee had wanted to fight Sasuke, and Sasuke had gotten his ass handed to him due to Lee's extremely experienced Taijutsu. Tetsuo couldn't stop smirking throughout their walking because it was just too funny to laugh at his abused Uchiha pride.

The room's silence was distrusted by Ino latching on to Sasuke, "Haven't seen you for a while," She said flirtatiously, creeping Sasuke out even more.

"Man this is such a drag." Shikamaru said as he was followed by Choji who was munching on a bag of chips.

"I found you guys!" They heard Kiba say with his team, Hinata and an ever silent Shino.

"Please none of you would've have ever gotten here if I hadn't pointed out the genjutsu." Tetsuo boasted with his head held high, "Oh and Sasuke got this ass kicked by Lee, and boosting up his pride is why we're late." He received a hard punch in the shoulder from said Uchiha

"Please my Sasuke-kun would never lose to that guy." Ino said further latching on to Sasuke who looked ready to chew his arm off in an escape attempt

"I see all nine of this year Rookie genin are taking the exam, I wonder how far we get, eh Sasuke-kun." Kiba teased and

Sasuke just smirked as he was finally free from Ino, "You seem pretty confident, Kiba."

"We did a lot of training, so I'm sure we won't lose." Kiba said confidently

"Shut up, Sasuke might lose to you, but I won't!" Naruto shouted and received a hard punch to the back of his head from an annoyed Sasuke

"Hey could you quiet down, you're making everyone nervous." A boy with white hair and large glasses came up to them wearing the headband for leaf, though Tetsuo had never seen him before, "I'm Kabuto, but instead of that look behind you." He told them and they all turned around to see everyone staring at them, some stares had confusion or suspicion other stares had looked killer. "Everyone here is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene." He told them, "Well I can't blame you, you're clueless rookies, you remind me of how I used to be.

Tetsuo felt something odd about this guy but couldn't place what, "Kabuto right, tell me how many times have you taken this exam?"

"Are you assuming I've failed more than twice?" He asked with a smirk,

"Not if you weren't suggesting you have." Kiba narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the way this guy was looking at his friend, he looked almost hungry and Kiba could tell it wasn't for food.

"Actually this is my seventh time, this exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year." He then took out cards from his pocket, "I'll share some information with you cute rookies, with these ninja info cards."

-5 minutes later-

Once Kabuto had shown him his cards, three sound ninja had attacked him surprising them all when he was hurt, even though he dodged the hit. The head of torture and interrogation, Ibiki Morino, and his exam proctors had shown up and shut everyone up. "I'll explain the rules, the first rule is you will start with ten points, the test is made of ten questions and each is worth a point, so each question you get wrong is worth one point."

_'All answers wrong means zero, oh man I'm totally gonna fail this test.'_ Naruto grabbed at his hair and groaned

"The second rule is this is a team test, whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined scope of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of thirty. The final and most important rule is that anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating, will have two points for every offense." He smirked at the shocked look from the new rookies.

"And the final rule is those initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their teammates." Naruto ducked his head feeling three killing intents directed towards them. "The exam will last one hour, begin!" The sound of pencils against paper immeadiatly started

Tetsuo knew all the answers thank to seeing the test in his grandfather's office; he just wished he could give Naruto the answers.

_**"You know I could help you,"**_

_'How?'_

_**"I can open a pathway between your head and anyone else's though it will only be one way, it would be two way with Naruto since he does hold a demon."**_

Tetsuo considered the idea, and thought of something even better, _'Open a pathway between me and Ibiki, though make so only I can hear his thoughts'_

He felt Yin nod, and could've sworn it left for a moment before returning, _**"It's done…"**_

Tetsuo closed his eyes and concentrated on the thoughts surrounding the test_, 'What they don't know is that this test means absolutely nothing, it only, matter if they stay for the tenth question that they advance forward, if they stay they pass if they don't well I'll be seeing them again next year.'_ Ibiki thought with a smirk

Tetsuo smirked and stopped writing knowing it was a waste of time and decided to inform his teammates_, 'Yin create a pathway between connecting me to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura with them hearing my thoughts.'_

_**"Fine it…it's done."**_

_**'Guys I saw into Ibiki's thoughts with Yin, he said that this test is meaningless all we have to do is stay for the tenth question.**_' He could see the surprise on their faces before they nodded and stopped writing Tetsuo could tell that Naruto hadn't written anything anyways.

-45 minutes later-

It was time for the final question and 13 teams had been already disqualified, Tetsuo's team had gotten their share of looks from people for not writing down a single thing, he could see the angry looks on people's faces as they failed in their attempts to cheat on his team and felt no sympathy for them. Ibiki called time up and everyone either sighed or quietly put their pencils down meaning they either know they failed or they cheated off the right people and know they passed.

"Before we get to it, I would like to go over the added rules for this question, first for the tenth question you must decide if you want to take it." He waited for the reactions

"What happens if we chose not to take it?" The girl from yesterday, Temari, had asked him

"If you choose not to take it your points will be reduced to zero, and you fail along with your two teammates." He waited for the outbursts, "The other rule is if you choose to take it and fail then you will lose the right to ever take the exam again." Tetsuo smirked, he was right, "Those who aren't confident enough can choose not to take it can try again next year." Ibiki smirked

Tetsuo put his feet on the table and fingered a kunai, "Now let's begin, the 10th question, if you don't want to take it raise your hand and once your number is confirmed take your team and get out." A few minutes in they had their first breaker

A few more and after a few minutes Tetsuo was surprised to see Naruto raise his hand, _'Don't tell me he forgot the secret.'_

He sat back up in his seat as he was going to ask Yin to make a reconnection, but stopped when Naruto slammed his back hand down, "I won't run from this, even if I'm a genin forever, I'll will myself to becoming Hokage, I'm not afraid!" Tetsuo smirked,

_'Yep, he forgot.'_

"If you fail at least you be able to say you went down fighting, something every true shinobi should strive do." He added to Naruto's speech, which seemed to perk everyone else up into staying.

Ibiki smirked, "Congratulations you all pass the first test!"

And by the surprised look on Naruto's face Tetsuo could indeed confirm that Naruto had indeed forgotten.

* * *

So tell me how was it?


	10. 2nd test, passed!

Chapter 10

A/N: I really want to skip to shinobi war arc (I'm doing it but I don't know if I should do it in the form of a sequel or make this a really long story, and I might not even do it until it's over the Naruto.)

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter if I did I would've intersected both wars

* * *

Ibiki looked at the shocked faces of the seventy-eight who remained and smirked, "There never was such a question, or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question."

"Then what were the other nine questions for?" Temari cried in outrage, _'Please don't tell me we cheated for nothing.'_

"They weren't pointless they had already served their purpose. It was to test your information gathering abilities." Tetsuo smirked he loved it when he was right, and he would have to give a present to Yin for that handy ability.

"Success on the test is based on the whole team doing well, this puts pressure on each member not to mess things up for their teammates." Naruto could feel the three stares at his back, "But the questions on this test were not the types that a mere genin could answer. Because of that I'm sure most of you came up with the same conclusion, _'To score points I'll have to cheat." _Ibiki provided

_'Actually I just had an all-powerful god tap into your mind, and waited for you to think about the real reason we're taking this quiz.'_ Tetsuo seriously thought of saying that out loud but claiming to house a god was probably frowned upon

"You've made it through the entrance. The first test of the chunin selection is now finished. I wish you all luck." Tetsuo was getting ready to get up as he put his kunai back in his summoners, but a crash through the window had him pulling it back out.

A woman with violet hair, trench coat, and a fishnet shirt had posted a flag on her entry, "I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko, now let's go!"

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena 44, also known as the forest of death!" They had arrived at this huge forest that Hiruzen had forbidden Tetsuo from going into and Tetsuo now knew why, what with a name like 'Forest of death,' it led one to believe they might actually die upon entering; it was even chained up and had a 'Keep out!' sign on the fence. "You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death."

"'You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death'" Naruto mocked not expecting or even seeing the kunai that came flying towards him as it scraped his cheek.

Anko appeared behind him and disgustingly liked the blood, "Kids like you are quickly killed." A man with a straw hat returned the thrown kunai to her with his long and thick tongue, "Here's your kunai."

Tetsuo felt alarms go out in his brain when he saw the man; he sensed everything that would normally be sensed from a murderer, Killing intent, blood lust, and the most prominent in him…evil. Though he knew better than to make a scene he would wait for the right moment to strike

"Before we start the second test there's something I have to pass out," She held out a huge stack of paper, "You must sign these agreement forms." She smiled something dangerous, "There will be death in this one and if I don't have you sign these it will all be my responsibility." She giggled insanely, "I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards, and then each team will check in at that booth behind me."

"You will attempt the ultimate survival, around the practice arena number 44, are 44 locked gates. Forest trees, a river, and a tower in the center, from the gates to the tower are about 10km. During the survival you will be asked to complete a certain task, using you many weapons and jutsu that you have at your disposal you will complete in a no rules scroll battle." She held out two scrolls that read heaven and earth, "You will fight over these two scrolls, the 'heaven' and 'earth'. There are 79, people here, meaning 26 teams, with one team having four, half 13 will get the heaven scroll, and the other 13 will get the earth scroll, to pass this test you must make it to the tower with both scrolls."

"So 13 teams will lose their scrolls, half of us will definitely fail." Sakura said nervously hoping the failing half wouldn't be her team

"There's a time limit, you have 120 hours, exactly five days."

"What about food!" Choji shouted in outrage they were basically leaving them to starve

"You're on your own, the forest is full of food just watch out for the man-eating beasts, poisonous insects and plants, not to mention the snakes." Tetsuo smirked, he had signed the contract before the exams started and the snakes were on his side, he's also been trying out his skill to speak to snakes. "13 teams passing are not likely, as the days go on, the distance to the goal will become further and the time to rest will become shorter, the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will you fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course. Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, those who lose or kill a teammate. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days."

"One more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked fearfully

"There will be suffering for anyone who does. A chunin will be asked to handle classified information; this is to test your trustworthiness. That's it for explanations, exchange the 3 or 4 forms for your scroll, and then choose a gate to get ready for the start. Final word of advice, don't die…" She said forbodingly

Tetsuo received his teams' heaven scroll, and they chose gate twelve.

"The second test of the chunin exam now begins!"

And they were off

* * *

Team seven was about five minutes into the arena when they heard their first scream. They looked around trying to see if the scream was anywhere near them, indicating that the enemy was near them. Sakura shivered, "Scary,"

They stopped at a small clearing, as Naruto said that he had to pee, Tetsuo sat them down as they waited and pulled out his summoning scroll, he bit his thumb and preformed the hand seals before slamming his hand down on the scroll. A familiar white snake appeared and bowed, _"How may I be of service to you?"_

_"I want you to tell the snakes of this forest that my team is off limits from them, also I need you guys to look for a certain scroll for me, its green. You may not kill to get it, but you can poison or constrict, if you see a team that has a boy with a dog leave them alone as well." _He ordered

"It shall be done." The snake bowed again before slithering into the forest to deliver the message,

Tetsuo then stood up a preformed the tiger seal, "Tajū Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" 20 Tetsuo clones appeared, and knowing what their creator wanted they set off to do it. "I told the snakes not to attack us, and to look for the earth scroll along with sending out some water clones to find out who has an earth scroll and where."

"I didn't know you could talk to snakes?" Sasuke said wondered

"I discovered it when I was a kid, I saved that snake because I could hear it asking for help, and in thanks it gave me a snake summoning scroll."

"That language is so…" Sakura shivered when she heard that it just sent shivers up her spine

Naruto came back soon, but something was off with him, "Man I pissed so much!" That earned him a punch on the head from Sakura, and an extremely hard kick in the face from Sasuke earning him surprised faces from Tetsuo and Sakura,

"Jeez Sasuke you didn't have to kick him that hard, and in the face what's wrong with you!" Tetsuo was going to help his friend but stopped seeing what Sasuke had seen

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked taking out a kunai

'Naruto' rubbed his cheek in pain, "What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

"Your shuriken holder is on the left side, he's right handed. The main difference is you don't have the scratch that Anko gave Naruto; you're a fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming." Sasuke deduced and he was right when the fake Naruto smirked and transformed into a Shinobi from Amegakure,

"Unlucky you figured it out, which one of you has the scroll?" He jumped and attacked them but Sasuke had already started hand signs,

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Volleys of fireballs shot out at their enemy from Sasuke's mouth

Tetsuo went in search for the real Naruto as Sasuke battled their enemy and found him pinned to the ground by kunai, "I can't believe you got yourself captured with your fly down." Tetsuo had to look away as Naruto's…boyhood...was still out of his pants, "Geez tuck yourself in, I'm only 11 I don't need to see this."

He quickly pulled out the kunai's sticking Naruto to the ground, and turned around as Naruto tucked himself back in, "Geez sorry, don't know why your embarrassed we have the same equipment."

"You have your own equipment and I don't need to see it, now can we need to go Sasuke's fighting someone." They left to follow Sasuke, who had successfully stabbed their assailant in the arm,

"Damn he got away." Sasuke curse

After the attack they went they sat down in a circle to discuss their next plan of action, "We need a code word in case we get separated again. Listen, if they get the code word wrong assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like." Sasuke suggested, Tetsuo had his eyes hidden behind his bangs, sharingan activated, just to see if anyone was listening he found someone at the base of the tree under the ground, he smirked, "How about the Shinobi song, 'Nin machine'"

"'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" Tetsuo sang, Sasuke and Sakura nodded while Naruto looked confused.

"That's going to be hard to remember." He scratched his head already trying to remember the song

A huge explosion shook the area as a heavy smoke screen filled the area; all four them hid in different parts of the forest. When the smoke cleared Tetsuo was behind a tree as Sasuke and Sakura came up to him, he held up kunai to them, "What's the code word?"

"'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" They both said in unison and Tetsuo nodded

Naruto then came up to them, and Tetsuo gave him the same treatment until he actually said the song, "'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" He said the code song to the exact letter

Tetsuo smirked, "Wrong answer, Suiton: Mizurappa!" 'Naruto' dodged the wide range super-fast water shot directed at him

"Tetsuo, but that was the right answer?" Sakura asked in confusion

"Naruto would never remember something so long, and he wouldn't have been able to dodge an attack of that range." The fake Naruto had transformed into the man that had given Anko her kunai back at the beginning of the exam.

"I knew you were listening to our conversation," Tetsuo explained not letting the man see his eyes just yet

He took off his straw hat showing his headband that meant he was from grass, "I see neither tired nor ill prepared, this is going to be more fun than I thought." He took out his earth scroll, and with his long tongue he ate it. "Then let's begin the battle for our scrolls, and lives." The blood lust was coming off in intense waves

"_**Fight with the intent to kill or else you'll die.**_ Yin warned him

'_I know, this guy…he's bad news, in this situation it's either killed or be killed.'_

The man pulled back the skin on his eye, Sasuke and Sakura had fallen down shaking due to the genjutsu they were put under, they literally saw their deaths at the hands of this man and was shaken to their core, the only reason it didn't work on him was because Yin disturbed his chakra so he wouldn't fall for it. "Sasuke, Sakura run and go find Naruto and I'll try and hold him off so you can escape." They did just that trying to erase the fear going through them.

"So it seems it's just you and me boy, tell me your name." He almost seemed to hiss it at him

He bit his thumbs, "Sarutobi Tetsuo, hello and goodbye summoning no jutsu!" He rubbed his blood on the seal on his arm, and summoned a giant snake about the size of a tree momentarily surprising the grass nin before he smirked, and rubbed blood down his own arm, summoning up his own giant snake that was much larger than Tetsuo's.

"It seems we both have contracts with the snakes," The attacker tilted his head to the side, _'I'll bite him and then the Uchiha,' _

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" He shot a heavy shot stream at the grass Shinobi's face, but all the man did was stick his hand out and stopped it,

"Water style will not work on me, boy."

"Now Tetsuzaimon!" His snake companion Tetsuzaimon, had the ability to shoot lightning from its mouth and mixed with Tetsuo's water attack's it made a devastating Lightning-water combo. The attack had hit his face, because the man was not counting on it, and it burned off his skin due to the water conducting the lightning.

What the Yin holder did not expect and was shocked to see was that as the lightning hit the man in the face and made him disperse his giant snake, there was a place face hidden under the first one. "Now boy, you've harmed me, I will enjoy testing your powers." He jumped on to a tree branch and fixed his melting face

Tetsuo dispersed his as he jumped on the same giant tree branch, '_I have to stay alive…for Sasuke," _He regulated his chakra

'_Sakura…Kakashi…' _He could feel his eyes turning form

'_Naruto...' _Could feel the tomoe being set in place

'_Kiba…Ji-chan!' _He opened his eyes showing his sharingan

The grass Shinobi seemed excited by their battle, '_I thought there was only one Uchiha left beside Itachi, it seems this one was kept secret. His blood must be getting him excited enough to activate a fully matured sharingan.'_

He put a kunai in his mouth as he pumped chakra into his feet, _'I won't lose to him!' _He ran then jumped throwing multiple weapons at him that the attacker easily dodged. He jumped off the nearest tree branch and jumped off of it using the inertia to push himself forward as he used his feet to kick the man in the face but the attacker brought up his arms and didn't even wince in pain as the chakra filled kick made contact with his arms.

He quickly made an arc around the attacker before Tetsuo almost got kicked and quickly back up. The attacker moved so fast that Tetsuo's sharingan almost didn't catch up with the movements, but luckily his sharingan stayed true and he was able to go at the exact same speed and engage him in close combat.

He dodged numerous punches and kicks that he knew would've seriously damaged him and sent out numerous hits of his own. The attacker jumped behind him before disappearing with the speed of Gai and the dust he left behind couldn't even catch up as his seemed to slither around the tree barks, '_I'm not losing to him.' _Tetsuo jumped in the air dodging the devastating head-butt that was coming for him

"Katon: Katon: Karyūdan," The assailant dodged the fire balls that came from the newly arrived Sasuke, "Let's take care of this guy together," Tetsuo nodded seeing that Sasuke had already two tomoed sharingan and sent a big blast of fire at the already huge flame

When the flame blew away the man was nowhere to be seen, "Jump!" Though Sasuke already knew to dodge seeing as how the attacker was coming at them from underground. They jumped far away enjoying their momentary reprieve and brought up their battle forms.

'_Pretty good, they were able to predict where I was and attacked accordingly.' _The attacker thought observing the two boys movements, '_They must be able to see me,' _The grass Shinobi thought as he sent a destructive wave of air at the two of them who were luckily able to dodge it as the tree branch crashed to the ground.

The boys had a plan and jumped upwards sticking to a new tree before getting the man by surprise jumping down as both of them grabbed the man's legs with their arms and his head with their legs. "Got you!" Sasuke shouted as they fell high speed into the nearest tree branch. The crash was so intense that the branch cracked under the pressure and the man's skull should've been crushed.

Both of them moved away to opposite sides of the now dead man. They were shocked when the body started to melt, "A replacement,"

"_**To the sky!"**_

Tetsuo wasn't in time to see the senbon that were headed for him as they graved his cheek and he ordered Sasuke to get away. They pulled out their chakra wires and swung on a branch helping them around the tree until they were in relatively safe territory.

He didn't expect the hit to his face, as the grass Nin came at both of them and easily battled both of them at the same time. It was then they knew this was no ordinary genin. Tetsuo was kneed in the face and was pushed to the ground, "That was too easy," The grass shinobi said looking at both the fallen bodies of Tetsuo and Sasuke, "You're not living up to the name Uchiha. Oh well, I'm going to slowly beat you, and then kill you…just like a bug." He taunted, but was taken by surprise by the mini explosion at his back

Sasuke and Tetsuo went to the air, having faked their defeat, and threw sharingan fuma shuriken attached with wires at him. They effectively had him trapped to the tree, and were about to finish him off. Tetsuo placed his shuriken on the ground and Sasuke preformed the necessary hand signs, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu." The fire traveled along their combined wires as Tetsuo summoned a smaller Tetsuzaimon to have lightning travel with the fire.

The tree burst into flames when the fire hit then exploded when the lighting followed. Both Sasuke and Tetsuo were panting from the fight having used their sharingan to its maximum. "Sasuke-kun, Tetsuo!" Sakura ran along the branch they were on and helped them stand up straight.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked thinking only of the safety of his friend

"He was unconscious when I found him and there was kunai that pinned him to a tree." She explained as Tetsuo brought his head up from his lap seeing that their fight was not over yet.

The skin was gone from the man's face again as that same yellow eye returned. Sakura fell to the ground trembling under the effects of the genjutsu again, but Sasuke tried his best to stay stood. "I'm impressed that you can use the sharingan that well at your age, you live up to the name Uchiha. The old man probably adopted you from the dead clan didn't he, boy?" Tetsuo never answered, "I wish to have you both after all," His moved his hand down his headband to show that he was actually from sound

"You two are definitely brothers; you're eyes say that you carry more potential than Itachi." Their attacker observed, Tetsuo wanted to move but he felt like he couldn't even blink if he wanted to, for some reason he was rooted to his spot.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke shouted as he let out a painful grunt caused by the genjutsu

"My name is Orochimaru," He took out his earth scroll and held it in the palm of his hand. "If you wish to see me again then go through this exam as if your life depended on it," The scroll started to burn with green flames causing the ashes, "Of course that means defeating my sound Shinobi trio." He placed his hands in the bird seal

"What are you talking about we never want to see your face again!" Sakura shouted at him as his melted face pulled in a smirk

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way." His head stretched from his body and split in two that went to a genjutsu induced Sasuke and a strangely stationary Tetsuo. It bit them both on the neck allowing them to come out of whatever Genjutsu they were in. the teeth bit inside deeply before returning to the host body.

Tetsuo grabbed his neck in pain. On a certain spot it felt like there were liquid lave being poured inside a person's skin. He had no idea what this pain was but he would do anything in the world for it to stop.

"_**Then you're going to have to let Sakura do the thinking for a while, come on!" **_Yin forcibly knocked Tetsuo out and brought him to his mindscape that was had turned into the dark forest and everything was melting around him. He looked behind for a moment but next moment was all he needed in order to run as everything was starting to disappear. Tetsuo saw Yin cage insight and the demon already behind it with the gate open and as soon as he stepped foot inside Yin forcibly closed the gate shut with a slam.

"What is that?" He asked panting as he looked outside the gate to see nothing but darkness.

"_**It's the effect of the curse seal, it's duty is to corrode your mind enough were you want nothing but to seek power from the one who gave you the seal."**_

"Orochimaru?"

"_**Orochimaru…" **_Yin confirmed

"Can you get rid of it?" He asked

"_**I'm working on that now though it will take a while, curse seals are tricky to get rid you have to leave not even a drop of it left or it will hide, grow, and you'll have to start all over again." **_

"What about Sasuke's, he got bit too didn't he?" He had seen the head split off but after it bit him he blocked everything out, he was sure Orochimaru didn't go after Sakura so that only meant Sasuke.

"_**There is nothing I can do for him, though he should be just fine as long as he doesn't actually call on the seals power. If he did then the effects will show."**_

"So the only thing I can do is just sit here and wait while Sakura is out there protecting our bodies?"

"_**Trust me, it's better if she protects your body than you right now…" **_Yin trailed off

_**-**__Outside-_

Sakura had dragged all three of her unconscious teammate's tree that had a hollowed out hunk, and kept them invisible to any passing Genin.

Sakura didn't have any idea what to do now, she felt just like it was the land of waves all over again. Every single one of her teammates had gone off to fight but she had stayed and protected Tazuna-san. She was sure that if anyone had suddenly decided to attack the bridge builder then she would be too weak to stop them.

Sakura felt lost her sensei wasn't there and all three of her teammates were unconscious and two were in a lot of pain judging by the moans of discomfort that were coming from them every couple of minutes. She placed her hand on top of Sasuke's head that showed signs of burning up even through the headband, "His breathing is back to normal but his fever is still high." She moved her hand over Tetsuo's head and pulled back at the slight burn, "How can his body temperature be so high but he's not sweating." She had no idea a person could get this hot and still be alive.

She had her mind made as she thought what it was her duty as a kunoichi to do for her teammates, '_I have to protect them!,'_

_-Later in the morning-_

"We follow Orochimaru's plans and go after the Uchiha."

"But if the others get in the way we can kill them right?"

The bandaged figure that was hidden in a tree along with his three comrades, all wearing sound headbands, smirked at the thought of a little bloodshed, "Of course,"

Sakura was changing both Tetsuo and Sasuke's towels and replaced them with fresh cold towels. She was trying her best not to sleep but it was hard since she had so little sleep last night. She had finally lost the battle with her body when she heard a rustle in the bushes, she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and shakily held it in both hands, she looked behind expecting an enemy but was dumbstruck instead to see a small chipmunk.

'_I'm such an idiot,' _Sakura thought about herself seeing that the chipmunk was running towards her. She was about to play with it for a little but saw something on its back, she threw her kunai at it scaring it off. She waited as the day went on until it hit noon, she was again fighting her body for energy since neither Tetsuo, Sasuke, or Naruto had woken up yet. The kunoichi was so tired that missed the presence that had arrived

"Not sleeping and taking watch for the entire time." She snapped her head up seeing three Shinobi all from sound. "But there is no need to do so, please wake up Sasuke-kun." It was more of an order than request but Sakura would never comply, "We want to fight him."

"Who are you, what is your purpose?" The pinkette stood up bravely and reached for her weapons pouch, "We know a guy named Orochimaru who responsible for all this." She saw they were shocked by this, "What's the weird mark on Sasuke's neck?"

"I wonder what that person is thinking." The bandaged sound Nin turned his head to the side in thought

"But now that you've said that we can't just ignore it." The man whose hair was strangely like Kakashi's stood on his spot on the rock, "I'll kill this girl, too. I'll even kill Sasuke-kun."

"Wait Zaku," Zaku stopped at the command from their leader, Dosu walked forward to a spot Sakura was hoping that he wouldn't figure out, "How unoriginal, the color of the dirt indicates that it's been recently dug up, this grass doesn't grow here." He pulled away the fake grass pelt as Sakura cursed, "A trap is useless if it isn't made well."

"So dumb, she threw the kunai at the squirrel so it wouldn't get caught in the in the trap." Zaku taunted

"Let's kill her now," Sakura was prepared as all of them jumped high in the air in an attempt for a sky kill, she took out her other kunai and cut the small wire that activated her second trap.

A giant log swung towards the sound Nin trio, "A log!"

'_So she hid a trap above us too, crap!,' _He placed his gauntlet hand on the log as he pushed sound through his arm splitting the log in half. "To be blunt you have no talent at all, people like you need to work harder!" Dosu taunted as they were coming in for the kill

"Konoha whirlwind!" All three sound Nin were kicked to the side by a blur of green. Sakura moved back when said green blur appeared in front of her, "Then the three of you certainly need to work harder as well."

"Who are you!"

"Konoha's beautiful green beast," Lee glared at the three in defiance, "Rock Lee!"

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked staring at the back of her savior

"I will always appear whenever you are in trouble." He answered as he let the chipmunk on his shoulder down on the ground

"But right now I'm your enemy too," She reasoned,

"As I told you before I will protect your life to the death." Sakura was taken aback by his determination to win her heart.

"Oh, arigato…" She could do nothing but thank him for saving her life as well as her teammates.

Dosu took out his team's scroll, "It seems we have no choice, Zaku I leave Sasuke up to you." He tossed the scroll at his partner who caught it with eagerness at the thought of fighting their target who was said to be seriously strong. "I'll kill these two now,"

'_Judging by her appearance, Sakura-san's not in any condition to be fighting.' _Lee took in Sakura's disheveled and dirty appearance as his anger grew at the trio for tainting such a beauty.

'_That fat eyebrow kid is efficient in hand to hand combat, looks like I'll have some fun after all.'_ Dosu ran at Lee, Sakura threw one of her last kunai at a trap placed next to his feet but he easily dodged it, Lee punched the ground bringing up a giant tree root as a shield that split in half when it came in contact.

"Your attack has some sort of trick to it right?" Lee assumed, "I saw your move before," He saw Dosu's eyes grow wide, _'But still I'm at a disadvantage since it's on against three. I will defeat them all with everything I have!' _Lee started to unwrapped the bandages around his hand, _'Guy-sensei, I will now use the move without reservation. Now is the time the time to protect my precious person!'_

Dosu was not expecting the high speed kick that contacted with his jaw nor did the strength that sent him high in the air that come with it. He felt his body being constricted as bandages wrapped around him and kept his hands bound. The kid wrapped around him and sent him falling head first into the ground, "Secondary lotus!" When Lee jumped away from the lower parts sticking out of the ground he knew that Dosu hadn't taken the full impact of the move.

"Oh boy, looks like I made it just in time," Zaku said, he was able to soften the blow to almost nonexistent damage thanks to the sound he pumped underneath the ground crating a sponge mound.

Dosu up-righted himself and cracked his neck, "That is a terrifying move. I was dropped onto the sponge ground but it still hurt like hell." He removed his sleeve from his sound gauntlet, "Now it's my turn."

Lee was panting as his he realized that he was in serious trouble, '_No good, my body is still too weak from that move._' Dosu came and swiped his gauntlet at him but Lee pulled enough strength up to dodge, his ears rung as his senses were distorted due to the high pitched sound ringing through his body.

The sight of Dosu standing in front of him came out in waves, "Your move is indeed fast, but our moves are the speed of sound, and exceed yours." Lee fell to the ground panting as he tried to focus his unsteady eyes, "I will teach you there is a wall that you can't past just from hard work."

Lee felt the contents of his stomach come up and out before feeling something warm running down from the his left ear. He brought a hand to it and when he brought it to his face he saw that it was blood.

"There's a little trick to my attack, just dodging it won't work. It's sound, you dodged my fist but the sound attacked you." Dosu explained

'_Sound?' _Lee felt a ringing in his ear, he could barely hear out of it and speech only sounded garbled noise to him.

"Do you know what sound is?"

"Vibrations?" Sakura answered unsurely

"Correct. Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibrations in the air. The human eardrum is able to withstand anything below one hundred and fifty decibels, on top of that by applying shock to the semicircular canals…an opponent will lose his sense of balance." Dosu chuckled as Lee grabbed at his ear in pain, "You won't be able to move your body well for a while."

"Your outdated hand to hand combat moves won't work on us. It was effective for a while, but I showed you my technique, so it's not going to go as smoothly as you thought it would be." Zaku took his hands out of the ground, "I can control supersonic waves and air pressure and I'm capable of destroying even a rock, I can send air into the ground and make it into a cushion, as well. It's different from your dumb moves." He showed his hands that had holes in them which he used to pump air

"Lee-san…" Sakura was genuinely worried about Lee's safety

_-Mindscapes cause I don't feel like doing the Lee fight scene-_

Sasuke opened his eyes to see he was somewhere very bright. The last thing he remembered was being bitten on the neck by Orochimaru before blacking out. He knew he had to escape though because with Naruto and Tetsuo unconscious Sakura would have to protect them by herself and as much as Sasuke was starting the value the chick as a friend since she toned down the love Sasuke thing, he was sure that she wouldn't be able to protect them very well.

He saw someone in the distance and in the next second they were only standing a couple of feet away from him. Sasuke could make out that the person was at least a boy, and that he was wearing all black. He looked just like Sasuke did the day he and his friends put the Uchiha clan to rest.

"Tou-san and Okaa-san didn't have to die…" The bright area suddenly shifted into a room, "Everyone was killed…because I didn't have enough power." The Uchiha's eye's widened at the familiar looking room that had familiar looking bodies lying on its floor, "The clan was wiped out!"

Sasuke was in for hell as he replayed that night over and over and each time the younger version of him gave out the comments.

Sasuke was speechless when it was over though as they once again appeared in the bright room and his younger self stood in front of him, "If you don't have power…you can't do anything!" The kid finally brought his head up and covered his left eye, "No you let them die, you just watched them die. If only I had power." He peeled the skin back from his eye showing the menacing yellow behind it.

"If only you had power,"

-_Tetsuo's mindscape-_

Tetsuo sat in Yin's cage as he looked outwards at the slowly reforming forest. It seemed to take forever as the forest formed leaf by leaf. He moved back in Yin's tails when the darkness slammed into the cage, "What hap-," Tetsuo grabbed at his head in pain.

"_**The curse seal is making you use your body, don't worry after you've exerted you're energy the removal process will be much quicker than before. I suggest don't fight it and try not to kill anyone." **_Yin said casually already expecting what was going to happen when Tetsuo let out a wail and was snatched away from the safe cage.

-_Outside and so much has gone on sorry-_

"What's the matter I thought you were going to teach us a lesson." Dosu taunted towards Neji who grew angry when he saw that his teammate was injured and felt that the poor boy was stupid for overexerting himself. He was also disappointed at the sound nin for thinking that they had won by defeating a group of loser like Asuma's team.

He had seen both Sasuke's and Tetsuo's chakra with his Byakugan and he was sure everyone else was able to see the spiraling violet chakra. The ground shook as both Sasuke and Tetsuo rose from the ground each having their own violet chakra spiral radiating from them.

Sakura immeadiatly turned her head hearing that two of her friends had awoken, "Sasuke-kun, Tetsuo, you guys woke-," Her sentence stopped dead seeing the violet chakra that choked the very air, Sakura saw the red flames that started to make patterns on their bodies and was terrified at the thought of what had happened to her teammates.

"Sakura…who did that to you?" Tetsuo's voice was way more dark than it should've been, he had no idea what was happening it was like he was aware of his actions but could not control them, he really felt like hurting these guys badly seeing that they had hurt his friends but he somehow felt the want to kill them.

"Tetsuo, Sasuke-kun…you're body…" Sakura observed both boy's bodies as they seemed to not even know what was covering them

"Don't worry. More importantly I can feel power surging inside my body, can you feel it to Tetsuo?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, I feel about a hundred times stronger than I was before." Tetsuo observed as he flexed his arm feeling the muscles underneath grow tougher

'_Maybe I might just keep the seal, it's not like Orochimaru's controlling my mind with it.'_

"_**He's subtly influencing you by giving you a taste of the power he's offering, he doesn't know you very well since you don't seek out it power…but you're not keeping the seal."**_

"He gave it to me…I finally understand, I am an avenger, even if I must eat the devil's fruit I am on a path where I must gain power." Sasuke said sharingan eyes blazing

"Sakura, say it! Who the hell hurt you?" Tetsuo demanded which was something he never done to friend at least not in such a tone that it would frighten like it did Sakura

"I did!" Zaku boasted not knowing that saying such a thing was going to get him killed

'_This is too much, their chakra's are immense,' _Dosu, for the first time in his life, was truly terrified of someone who was once weaker than him

"Dosu no need to be afraid of these half dead freaks!" Zaku put his hands together for one of his more powerful jutsu's

"Wait Zaku, don't!" Dosu tried to stop him but failed as Zaku's confidence got the best of him

"I'll kill them all dead with this, Zankūkyokuha!" Zaku released a massive amount of air from his palm that sliced through the ground and started to get wider. Everyone felt the immense force of the wind and when it was over team seven was nowhere in sight, "Ha, I blew them into pieces." He boasted

"Blew who up?" Zaku didn't see but was able to feel the smack that came towards his head. It shouldn't have sent him towards the ground with how little power Tetsuo exerted

"They are fast even while caring those two,"

"Katon: Housenka!" Sasuke's hand signs were faster as he shot fire spheres at the two

"Don't get so cocky, I'll erase it!" He sent air at the fire dispersing it but it showed instead to have shuriken inside of them, he brought his arm to his face as he could feel the blades hitting his body

"Zaku behind you!"

Next thing Zaku knew he was kneeling on the ground and there was a foot to his back and his arm was twisted behind him. "You seem to be proud of your arms." Sasuke applied pressure enough to take Zaku's arm out of its socket

Sakura closed her eyes at the scream

Tetsuo had wanted to move as Sasuke dropped Zaku to the ground but he felt that if he did he'd end up killing someone so he used all of his willpower to fight the curse and stay rooted to his spot.

"That just leaves you," Sasuke looked back at Dosu who started to shake, "You better entertain me more than him." Sasuke started to walk towards him but was stopped by a behind hug from Sakura

"Please…stop…" Sasuke saw the tears in her eyes and his sharingan changed back to normal. His curse seal receded as Tetsuo's did as well. Sasuke fell to the floor panting from the sudden power lost and Sakura caught him

"You're strong, Sasuke-kun, we cannot defeat you. Let's make a deal, please leave us alone for now." Dosu placed his teams scroll on the ground knowing that they had to leave and fast, he was able to hoist Zaku's body on his shoulders, "We might be asking too much, but we have something to confirm, in exchange I promise this, if we are to fight each other in the exam again a second time we will not run or hide." Zaku started to walk away with the bodies of his unconscious comardes

"Wait, who is Orochimaru and what did he do to Sasuke?" Sakura asked

Zaku stared at her with a critical eye, "I don't know, our only orders were to kill Sasuke-kun." He walked away in thought wondering what their leader was planning

Tetsuo stood up on shaky legs feeling the effects of the curse seal already waning, he walked over to Naruto to inspect why he was still unconscious and saw the blush on his cheeks, Tetsuo was dumbstruck that maybe Naruto had been sleeping this entire time. He felt a vein pop in forehead, he had just went through a curse seal now his teammate is asleep!

"Yeah…Sasuke," Tetsuo's eyes widened for a moment before they went back down into a glare

"Naruto!" He punctuated that shout with a chakra induced kick that had woken Naruto up and had also sent him into a tree. "I can't believe you, we were out here fighting enemies…and you were sleeping!" He was getting ready to kick Naruto's ass for potentially putting the team in danger when he was held back by Shikamaru and Choji

"Stop it, you're gonna make him unconscious again." Shikamaru struggled as Tetsuo was probably going to kill Naruto who was nursing his sore back.

-_Last day in the exam-_

Tetsuo's team were headed towards the tower at full pace seeing as how the exam was ending in a few hours, they had retrieved the scroll they needed from the Ame Shinobi who had attacked them the first day. "I want you guys to be on the lookout for anything, we're in the most danger by going to the tower."

"How," Naruto asked not even missing the next tree

"Think about it, what's the greatest way to retrieve a stolen object?"

"You head it off at its destination." Sasuke answered

Tetsuo activated his sharingan seeing the tower in sight and the many traps around it, "Follow me," He subtly grabbed at his curse seal that was already fading though slowly. It burned whenever he used sharingan and he would be glad when it was gone

They arrived at the door, Naruto only having triggered a couple of traps they had to get out of, and picked up Kabuto on the way. He claimed to be meeting up with his comrades, but Tetsuo had to wonder how he had shown up just at the right moment when a kunai was heading for Sakura

"We'll go in through that door, good luck to you all." Kabuto's team had shown up just like Kabuto had said, "Good luck to all of us." He gave a thumbs up to Naruto who returned it

"Come on," Tetsuo opened the doors breaking the seal on them,

"No one's here." Naruto inspected seeing that they were the only ones in the room, "So what are we supposed to do?"

Tetsuo looked at the sign on the wall, "If you do not possess heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not have earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both earth and heaven scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of something something. It will lead you on your way."

"That part looks like its missing a letter," Naruto looked at the missing word

"I think we're supposed to open both the heaven and earth scrolls." Sakura provided, she brought out the heaven scroll and gave the earth scroll to Naruto.

"_**This is suspenseful,"**_

'_Get back to work!'_

"_**You never let me have any fun…"**_

When Naruto and Sakura opened the scrolls they started to smoke, "They're summoning scrolls," Sasuke explained

"Drop the scrolls!" They followed and threw the scrolls to the ground as a figure appeared in the smoke

"Hey, long time no see," Their old academy teacher greeted them, "Looks like the four of you went through a lot of trouble."

"What, Why, why did you appear through a summoning technique Iruka-sensei?"

"We chunin are to welcome the examinees at the end of this second exam, I was given the duty to pass you four the message by chance." He explained, he looked at his watch as it started to beep, "You guys made it just in time. Everyone, congratulations on passing the second exam." Everyone's was holding back shaking in glee in hearing that they just passed the second test, "I'd like to treat you to ramen, but…" He trailed off

"Ramen!" Naruto hugged his sensei who he treats as a father, his team fell to the floor in exhaustion and wonder how he can still be so energetic after that.

"As you have guessed, this exam test your mission completion ability. So, if you broke the rules and opened the scroll, you were knocked out until the second exam ended." He explained

"Iruka-sensei, what's that text on the wall mean?" Tetsuo asked pointing to the word that was missing a letter, "It seems to be broken, and we can't understand it all."

"Who cares, all that matters is we passes."

"Actually my second mission is to explain to you what this means. This is the principle Hokage-sama wrote that you should keep in mind as a chunin."

"Ji-chan wrote it?"

"Yes, the heaven in this text points to the head of a person, and earth points to the body. If you do not possess heaven gain knowledge and be prepared. That means that if Naruto's weak point is his brain, he should study and prepare for his missions." Naruto pouted as he heard snickers from Tetsuo and Sakura.

He looked at Sakura next, "If you do not possess earth, run through the fields and seek strength, for example if Sakura's weakness lies in her strength then she should train herself every day." Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

"And if you possess both heaven and earth attributes, any dangerous missions will become safe, it can even become easy." He was talking about Tetsuo and Sasuke as he said this and everyone knew it

"What about the missing letter?" Sakura continued

"It's the letter that symbolizes a chunin. The_ 'human'_ letter that was in here goes in there." He held up the earth scroll, "The survival mission you took part in these five days tested the basic ability of the examinees as a chunin. A chunin is a commander class, he has a duty to protect his team, deeply inscribe into your heart the importance of knowledge and strength in missions. Never forget the chunin principal, and go on to the next step. That's all I was ordered to tell you."

"_**That was a lot,"**_

_-A couple of minutes later-_

"First off, congratulations on passing the second exam!" Anko announced as the passing teams entered the arena, '_There were seventy-nine people and less than half of those passed, I said I was going to make half drop out, but I was really thinking less than ten would be left.'_

"We will now have an explanation of the third exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well, Hokage-sama please do the honors." Hiruzen nodded and stepped up seeing Tetsuo in the crowd next to his team

"The third exam will begin, but before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you…it's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations."

Tetsuo had always thought it was stop the overflow of chunin but obviously there is something else

"_To maintain good relations with the allied nations'_, and _'Heighten the level of a Shinobi,'. _Do not let those reasons deceive you. This exam, so to speak, is…"

'_So to speak?'_

"The epitome of war between the allied nations. If we go back through history the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight, that is the beginning of the chunin selection exam. This exam does examine those who are worthy of the title of chunin, but on the other hand it is a place where Shinobi fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Sakura wondered

"In this third exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests, and feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and shinobi leaders will see your battles. If there is a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs, if a country seems weak their number of jobs will decrease. At the same time countries will be able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries, in other words they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Kiba asked

"A country's power is the village's power, a village's power is a shinobi's power, and a shinobi's true power is only born in a life or death battle. This exam is also a place to show off the Shinobi power of one's country. Since exam is where you fight for your life on the line, it has meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the chunin exam because of it."

"But why do you say to promote good relations?" Tenten asked

"I told you at the beginning not to get confused with that, the custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain balance…that is the good relation in the shinobi world. This is the life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity." A man appeared and bowed in front of him

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, I, Gekkuo Hayate, the judge, will explain." He stood up and addressed everyone, "Everyone, before the third exam, there's something I want you to do…"Everyone genin but a few gulped at what the judge was going to say next, "Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the third exam's main battle."

"Sensei, I don't understand, what do you mean by preliminary matches." Sakura asked the question that had been on everyone's mind, "Why can't we just start the exam with the remaining examinees?"

"In this case it might have been because the first and second test were too easy, I don't know…" He shrugged, "But there are too many examinees left, according to the chunin regulations we must decrease the number of remaining participants for the third exam. As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the third exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches. We're on limited time as well, so those who aren't feeling well…" He had a coughing fit that interrupted his requests

'_Seems he's the one who's sick,' _Tetsuo thought

"Excuse me, if anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

"Immediately!"

"But we just got through the second exam," Ino complained

"I forgot to mention this but you will be having one-on-one matches from here on out, so please withdraw if you wish."

"_**You should probably withdraw."**_

'_No way!'_ Tetsuo grabbed at his mark in pain

"_**I haven't gotten rid of the mark yet, so if you start using chakra I highly doubt it won't flare up."**_

'_I'm not quitting this exam,'_

"_**I'll try to suppress it to the best of my ability."**_ Yin nodded knowing that it was futile to stop him

_-Time skip over all the other matches, you know what happened-_

Tetsuo's curse mark was burning a hole in his shoulder throughout the match. He had decided to place a gauze he had handy over it. The last thing he needed was his Ji-chan seeing it and stopping the exams to go on a manhunt for Orochimaru. He watched Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and of course Kiba's match since he fought Naruto. Kiba was a little pissed that he lost to Naruto on his way up the stairs but Tetsuo got him to calm down by punching Naruto when he came to taunt Kiba.

Sasuke though was something else, his curse seal had woken halfway into the match, but the headstrong boy took control and suppressed it all by himself. He was able to defeat one of Kabuto's teammates with one of Lee's moves that he copied at the beginning of the exams.

It was touch and go there for a second with Sakura but she was able to fight off the jutsu Ino used on her and recover her body back. Too bad that with one last punch towards each other it ended the match in a draw.

Tetsuo was sure it was his turn next seeing as how there are only supposed to be eleven matches and everyone else had already fought,except for him Lee and Gaara and someone from Iwa. He was proven correct when the screen lit up with his name and anothers

'_Sarutobi Tetsuo vs. Buranku.'_

Tetsuo received good luck from everyone as he walked down the stairs and saw his opponent walk down the opposite steps. Yin had ordered him not to use any chakra in the battle or else his curse seal would take over like Sasuke's tried to do. Tetsuo had to just rely on his strength alone

"Sarutobi Tetsuo vs. Buranku are there any objections to this setting."

"No," Both of them answered at the same time

"Begin!" Hayate got out of the way as the battle started

Tetsuo started by running at him and initiating close combat. With each kick the older boy blocked every hit and was able to jump back for hand signs, "Doton: Ganban Kyū!" The Iwa nin summoned rock pillars that moved, he sent one that crashed right into Tetsuo and crushed the ground beneath him.

Everyone thought that he was squished but Tetsuo held the rock up by his feet which were the only things keeping him alive. He legs were strong, they were strong enough to push the pillar away enough for him to escape from under it. He charged at the Buranku but he couldn't get close enough without having to deal with the rock pillars.

He moved back from Buranku panting as he thought it was time to take his shoes off because they were killing him. "He's taking his shoes off?" Kiba asked confused at what his friend was doing

"Yes, it's something he does for extra leg strength." Kakashi answered already knowing the outcome of this match, Tetsuo was his student after all

"How is taking his shoes off strength?" Naruto asked leaning dangerously close on the rail

"You'll see," Kakashi replied as Tetsuo took his shoes off and held them in his hand

"I don't see how taking your shoes off are going to help you much, my rock pillars are near indestructible." Buranku taunted

Tetsuo was silent as he held both sandals in both hands before throwing them behind his body at the wall.

Buranku mouth dropped open at the craters each shoe created

"My sandals have special weight within them that's perfect for taijutsu training, they not only increase my speed," He disappeared and everyone saw one pillar being cut in half by a foot before Tetsuo reappeared in his same spot again. "But strength as well,"

Buranku was going down without a fight as he sent multiple pillars at Tetsuo in order to crush him, but Tetsuo moved out the way so fast even Neji's Byakugan had trouble following him. "Where did he get those from?" Sakura asked

"They were a gift I gave him for his birthday, I would say that his speed is at least on par with Lee." Lee's eyes widened at Kakashi's answer

Buranku couldn't see Tetsuo but could see his pillars being destroyed one by one and the boy getting even closer to him he decided to act fast, "Doton: Chidōkaku!" He lowered the ground beneath him and covered the top as he was about to preform a sneak attack underground

Tetsuo appeared in the arena and cocked his fist back, "Get out of there!" He slammed his chakra infused fist on the ground, upheaving the arena with the sheer force. Buranku was in the air due to the impact, Tetsuo took out some shuriken and threw them the wires attached wrapped aroung Buranku's arms and Tetsuo pulled him back.

He let go of the wires as Buranku got close enough and placing his hands on the ground he kicked Buranku with both feet and used so much force that Buranku was sent out the roof of the arena, Tetsuo's body landed on his back as his curse seal was starting to show, with sheer force of will he repressed it.

"Winner Sarutobi Tetsuo," Medic nin went to go retrieve Buranku's probably unconscious body

"All right, Te-kun,"

"Whoo Tetsuo,"

Tetsuo stared at the ceiling with a hole in it as his eyes dropped, "Hooray," He pumped his fists in the air as they fell back on the ground before the snoring started telling everyone that Tetsuo had just went to sleep

* * *

This literally took about a week, you guys do translations I'm too tired.


	11. Hiruzen Sarutobi loving dad and leader

Chapter 11

A/N: 90 follows! People you make me so happy

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small emerald eyes; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

* * *

"As I told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves." The Hokage announced, they had just gotten finished seeing the battle roster, and Tetsuo saw that he was facing the winner of Kankuro and Shino's battle, and that was again the last battle since his number was 10. "Which is why the finals will be held one month from now."

"You mean it's not happening now?" Naruto asked he would rather get this over with than draw it out

"This break will be for preparations, there are those that showed all what they can do already to their rival, and there are those who competed and were badly injured against a strong opponent. To make everything fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves; of course it'll be fine to rest your body as well." He gave a pointed look to Tetsuo who nodded back to him

_-Next day-_

It was about three days when the genin were cleared out of the forest and sent on to regular days. Those who passed the preliminaries had searched out teachers so they could be prepared for when the month was up. Tetsuo was walking around the village trying to figure out his own course of action, Kakashi was taken by Sasuke, Asuma was of course training an unwilling Shikamaru, and Tetsuo was sure that even Naruto had found a teacher.

He didn't think he could get anywhere training by himself, but seeing as how everyone he knew were taken he would have to suffice. He was thinking of maybe taking a month long training/camping trip. He hasn't been alone for a while but this would be a nice change of pace. The Yin holder headed in the direction of home to pack some things, he wrote a note saying where he was and when he would return for his Ji-chan.

He stood at the gate flaring his chakra once telling everyone he was leaving. He then body flickered to remote spot in the forest and put his pack down. "So I'm here…what do I do now?" He asked himself,

Silence from the forest was the only answer

Tetsuo started by summoning a water clone and fighting it. It didn't help much when he defeated it since the clone was weaker than him, so he summoned multiple water clones and fighting them instead.

He still got no results

"What are you doing?" Tetsuo almost shrieked at the voice behind him, he would always claim that it was never a shriek. He turned around to look at the old man and saw that he had some strange type of headband on. The man wasn't particularly old because he looked to be in his fifties but the gray hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair that resembled horns was saying something.

"Well if you must know I'm training, what's it to you old man?" Tetsuo asked rudely mad at the man for scaring him, there was this feeling he got whenever he looked into the man's eyes everytime he looked away he would think they were normal but somehow he felt they were different

"Training, what could a child like you be training for?" The man cocked his head to the side as he saw Tetsuo's vein appear in his head

"I'm not a child; I'm a genin of the leaf village." He clarified

"But you look like a child,"

"Yeah so,"

"You sound like a child,"

"So!"

"Then that means you're a child."

Tetsuo really wanted to hit the man but that would be disrespecting the elderly which he Ji-chan always ordered him not to do. "Is there a reason you're out here all by yourself?"

"I was just walking around when I saw you and thought I'd give you some pointers on your technique." He smiled

"Pointers, what you were a ninja when you were younger?" It came out even though he tried to rephrase it a dozen times

"Well let's just say that I was a respected sage when I was younger." He said cryptically

"You're a sage, Sugoi, maybe you can become my new teacher." He said giddily at the thought of having a sage teach him, he didn't know there were other sages instead Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama.

"Maybe I shouldn't wouldn't it be cheating for your chunin exams if you get trained by a sage?" He said chunin like it was strange new word for him.

"Ji-chan never said anything about getting trained by a sage, come on please I'll pay you." He begged, it seemed now he knew the man was a sage he was treating him with way more respect than when he thought he was a regular old man.

The man seemed to consider it before nodding, "I'll do it, but no money, I just want a couple of promises."

"Promise?"

"You have to master two chakra natures by the end of the month."

Tetsuo's eyes widened that feat was just impossible, there was no way someone could master one let alone two chakra natures in a month it took a gifted person at least to chunin levels to master one. He was unsure if he could really fulfill that promise by the end of the month but his determination was set, he nodded and waited for the man to continue his criteria for Tetsuo's training.

"You must use past your chunin exams if you wish for me to continue being your master." Tetsuo smile grew and he nodded knowing that with these teaching he would be a cinch for passing the exams

"I never got your name, what is it anyway."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that questions are a danger to you and a burden to others?"

"I doubt I'm in much danger from an old man." Tetsuo challenge liking the way the man's eyes lit up at the insult

"We'll see before the month is over, training starts now."

-_Week later-_

"You'll never be able to pass the exams if you can't even land a hit on an old man." Tetsuo leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees as he stood panting. It had been a week of training and his teacher had decided to start with speed first. Too bad for Tetsuo he underestimated his teacher's speed and couldn't even land a single hit on him even with his shoes off.

"I'm trying you're just too fast." He took a drink from his water canteen

"As long as you are fast there will always be someone faster, now try again and this time use as much chakra into your legs as you can. At least put up a fight it's like I'm facing grass."

That got Tetsuo riled up as he dipped into Yin's chakra enough that his eyes at least changed color from emerald to blue. "Ouji-sama!"

_-This is a time skip…Poptarts!-_

Tetsuo had been able to touch his teacher's shirt when he called close combat training to a stop. He had explained that with the speed Tetsuo used to touch him was enough and it was all he needed to be able to catch anyone. Now he explained that it was time for close combat training and the challenge was to actually hurt him which Tetsuo knew would take forever but he was hoping with his newly acquired speed it wouldn't take him as long as he thought.

Tetsuo nursed his broken nose as it healed a moment later

"Your form is off, you new shinobi are weak, back in my day we were a lot stronger."

"I'm not weak!"

"Then prove it, come," He goaded and Tetsuo followed the order

-_I like chocolate milk!-_

"How come you haven't used your Doujutsu?" Tetsuo's teacher asked as they sat down for dinner around the campfire. It was the third week and Tetsuo knew that he had improved at an extreme rate; he had already master water to the second Hokage's skill and was already learning wind style thanks to his snake having Jutsu scrolls on the nature

"How did you know I had a Doujutsu?" He asked stopping in his consummation of his ramen

"I have a special talent for finding it out." He answered not really eating anything, actually in Tetsuo's week training with him Tetsuo never once saw him sit down for a meal

"Well I never really thought about it, I mean what difference does it make, you're a sage you can defeat me even if I do use it."

"That is correct,"

The vein returned

"Tell about your home life."

The sudden question took Tetsuo by surprise; the teacher had never asked him about his life back home just about the fast approaching exam. Tetsuo found himself struggling to answer the question, "Why would you want to know?"

"Just curios is all." The man shrugged

"Well first there's my Ojii-sama, Hiruzen Sarutobi, he adopted me when I was a baby and he's taken care of me ever since. I remember this one time I was playing on Ji-chan's desk in his chair and pretending to be the Hokage just like him and I kept getting mad when the hat kept falling over my head and when I took it off some of Ji-chan's papers were on fire. I got confused when I didn't get in trouble and instead he actually took me out for ramen as a thank you for getting rid of some of his paperwork." Tetsuo laughed at the very vivid memory that felt just like yesterday

"Sounds like a laidback leader, isn't that also a bad thing?"

"No way, Ji-chan can get serious when he wants to it's just when there are no enemies and everything's peaceful, he gets really chill and happy." He brought his knees to his chest and thought about every time the man would laugh away Tetsuo's worries when he broke something as a kid.

"Keep going, tell me more."

Tetsuo thought about who too talk about next, "Well there's Kakashi, he's my Jonin instructor, now I have never seen a calmer man in my life. I don't think I've ever seen him without his composer which makes the future sight all the more to treasure. He's really powerful too, he's the most powerful Jonin I've ever his name is known by a lot of people which makes him infamous."

"I can tell just by how you make of him that he must have great potential."

Tetsuo nodded, "There's my Nii-san Asuma, don't think I've ever seen him not smoking. I always tell him that eventually his lungs will give out but he says he's been smoking for years and his lungs are super strong, apparently it's a trait that's passed down in the Sarutobi line to be resistant to smoke in the lungs." He laughed as his teacher was staring up at the moon in thought

"There's Sasuke, he's one of the friends I've had since I was kid, his family the Uchiha died and I was there to comfort him. I'm pretty sure if I didn't he would've isolated himself from us and eventually we would lose him. He's nice to his friends and is very polite and smart, I'm sure he would be able to outsmart you, maybe."

"I would love to see that one day."

"I'm sure you would,"

"You said his family was the Uchiha right?"

"Yeah why,"

"Nothing, it's just I heard about the killing a while back," He looked sad at hearing this but Tetsuo thought better than to ask why feeling that he wouldn't even get a good answer, "Keep going, you said you had more than one childhood friend,"

"Well there also Naruto, Naruto is…well Naruto. The only things I can think of to describe him is saying that he's seriously energetic, very loud and brash. He's on my team with Sasuke and Sakura and out of the four of us; surprisingly he's the one who has the most potential for success. He usually the one who goes into battle first and usually the one who comes out the most injured." Tetsuo placed his head on his knees thinking about his idiot of a partner and friend

"Sounds like a pain in the ass."

Tetsuo chuckled, "At times he can be, but he's also the most loyal and trustworthy person you'll ever meet and that's why he'll get stronger than any of us." Tetsuo replied hoping the loud boy wasn't sneezing somewhere, "That's kinda how we met, he pushed me off a swing and we got into an argument over who's more of a jerk and then he asked me to play with him."

"Heart-warming, Anyone else?"

"Ah of course, Kiba, he's-was-actually the first friend that I ever made. When I was a kid the other kids thought I was creepy and wouldn't play with me at all, these bullies started messing with me and he took care of them by beating them up. Ever since then we've been friends forever."

"What do you consider this…Kiba?"

Tetsuo was confused, "I guess he's a friend, why do you ask?"

"It's just when I was younger I barely had friends. I was considered a loner, my only friend was my training and the time I spent training. I was master of jutsu and fighting styles and was feared by many. That changed one day when I came upon a group of bandits harassing someone, naturally I scared them before they were about to defile the innocence of him. He thanked me for saving him and insisted on paying me for my efforts, I just told him saving him was enough for him and went on my way. Imagine my surprise when he trailed after me." The teacher had a faraway look and a wistful smile as he stared at the ground

"I told him numerous times to leave me alone but he insisted that if he couldn't repay me with money then he would repay me by saving my life so we would be even. He stayed with me for days and even though I told him constantly to leave, I never actually forced him too; I thought that maybe he would see my power and realize that my life would never be in danger. Each time I was attacked I found myself saving him as well and it was then I knew that I actually considered this man a friend. We traveled for years seeing the sight and enjoying our new found friendship never expecting the day would come when he would repay his debt to me…" He trailed off and Tetsuo saw the sadness replace the faraway look and knew what had happened to the man's friend

"What was his name?" Tetsuo asked hoping he wouldn't be offending his teacher

"Tetsuo…"

-_Scones are god shit!-_

"I had to say that it was fulfilling teaching you, Gaki." His teacher bowed to him as they stood a little ways from the leaf village. Tetsuo's training was completed and he was ready to take on the chunin exams, which would be happening tomorrow morning. Tetsuo couldn't wait to show everyone the new things he learned thanks to his unnamed teacher

"And it was fun being taught by you, Jiiji." Tetsuo bowed back in respect for his master, "Will you be watching the exams?"

"Sorry to say, I've got other places to be but I'll know if you pass or not. Don't forget what you promised me, you've already done one of them don't fail the other." He took something from behind his back and held it in front of his hopefully permanent student, "Take this, as a gift for master two chakra natures in under a month."

Tetsuo took the small Tonto and unsheathed it looking at the blade as it gleamed in the sunlight, "Thanks, but what am I supposed to do with it I'm not skilled in the way of the sword."

"This blade is special and when the time comes you'll know how to use." He shrugged and started to walk off away from Tetsuo

"Thanks for training me, Jiiji, you'll see, I'll become a chunin and you'll be my master." He called out after his future teacher who gave a wave behind his back

'_Can you believe Yin; I was trained by a sage, a real sage!'_

"_**Tetsuo what are you talking about?"**_

'_Huh,'_

"_**You've been training yourself for the past month; I've never heard you speak of a sage."**_

'_But he just stood in front of us; I've been training with him for a month. I met him on the first day of our training, he gave me this Tonto.'_ He held it up to emphasize that the sage had actually been real

"_**Tetsuo, you stole that from bandits days ago, trust me, I know what I saw." **_Yin showed Tetsuo the memory and Tetsuo saw himself steal the dagger and skillfully run away.

The Yin holder tightened his grip on his Tonto knowing that the past month couldn't have just been a dream, he ran in the direction of the sage with all of new speed but along the path he couldn't sense his teacher anywhere. Tetsuo pushed his sensing skill to their maximum and was able to see anything with chakra. He could see everyone in the leaf village miles away behind him and could see a few ninja miles away in front of him but didn't have the same chakra signature as his master.

'_I didn't dream this Yin, I know he's real I just talked to him!'_

"_**I'm searching your memories this will take a while so head back to the leaf village for some sleep, I'll tell you my findings in the morning."**_

Tetsuo did just that and headed back for home, he flared his chakra at the gate telling everyone that he had returned and headed for Naruto and Sasuke's apartment where he was sure his friends would be. He entered through his window and saw an awake but already falling back asleep Kiba in their bed. He took off his cloths and set folded them and set them on the ground as Akamaru turned them into a bed since they were already warm. He set his tonto on the dresser next to the bed before getting inside and snuggling into Kiba's chest.

The Inuzuka leaned down and gave Tetsuo their regular kiss '_Hello,' _before closing his eyes again_._ "How was your training trip?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." Tetsuo yawned as his eyes fell closed and he settled into his best friends' chest delighting at hearing the heartbeat that always lulled him to sleep that he had not heard in the past month.

"Ok,"

_-Next day-_

"Whoo, go Naruto!" Tetsuo cheered from his place in the Hokage box that only special people to the Hokage were allowed to go into. The chunin exams had started and Naruto's match was of course up first. Everyone had doubts that Naruto would somehow defeat Neji, but lo and behold Neji lies on the ground as Naruto is waving at the stands in victory. It was touch and go for a while but the Uzumaki preserved and was able to pull off a win.

It was Sasuke and Gaara's turn next, Tetsuo was to face the winner of this match which made him go last. They had to postpone the match until the end and if Sasuke didn't show up he would be disqualified. Tetsuo was sure he could face Gaara but he of course didn't want to deprive the Uchiha a chance.

Kankuro and Shino's match was after theirs but Kankuro decided to call it quits for some reason and so the match moved on to Shikamaru and Temari. Tetsuo of course rooted for Shikamaru, but was major let down when the genius actually gave up after gaining the advantage. He really thought it was more of Shikamaru not wanting to fight rather than not having enough chakra to continue fighting.

Everyone was getting restless when Sasuke and Gaara's match was due to start next. Knowing that the villagers would get pissed is Sasuke didn't show up, the proctor decided to hold the match and if Sasuke didn't show in the next couple of minutes he would be disqualified and it would be Tetsuo who would have to face Gaara.

"Are you nervous about facing Gaara?" The Kazekage asked him

"What makes you think Sasuke won't show up?" He answered really hoping Sasuke would show. As much as he was sure his training with his master was good he didn't want to give it a test run on Gaara.

"He hasn't shown so far,"

"Don't underestimate Sasuke, he has been training with Kakashi and knowing Kakashi, he would always want to make an entrance." He smirked when his point was proven when Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the middle of the field.

"It seems I was wrong." The Kazekage admitted though something in the tone gave Tetsuo much suspicion over the leader.

The cheers from the crowd began as the main and most hoped for action battle began between two of the most skilled genin in the sand and leaf village. Tetsuo had to admit he was looking forward to this as well, it would help him greatly in his match and it was always good to watch someone else for a change.

"Begin!"

Sasuke's training clearly showed how much his skill level had gone up as he attacked Gaara relentlessly. It was obvious he was trying to get the sand Nin on the defensive and it seemed to be working as Gaara had to dodge at Sasuke's fast attack. Tetsuo also had to commend Sasuke for working on his speed that now matched Lee's without the weights on, he was even able to land a solid hit against Gaara's sand armor.

He didn't stop there, Gaara's sand couldn't even follow him as Sasuke landed hit after hit, "Sasuke's improved at a fast rate over just a month."

"I'm sure you have as well," The Kazekage complimented before Hiruzen was able to

"Domo," Tetsuo could actually physically off with the Kazekage but speaking of it would be highly disrespectful, He turned his eyes back on the fight and saw that Gaara had enclosed himself in a shell of sand. Sasuke jumped and stayed on the wall and charged up for a jutsu that Tetsuo was familiar with since it is said that it's Kakashi's only original jutsu.

Gaara started shouting crazily about seeing his own blood before Sasuke pulled away from the dome. A hand shot out but everyone saw that it was far from a normal one.

"_**He's turning into a demon,"**_ But Sasuke seemed to have stopped the process with his Chidori when Gaara let the sand fall and was looking like his regular self.

"Let's begin," Tetsuo heard the Kazekage say he turned to see what was going on but his eyesight was blocked by a smokescreen. He coughed to get the smoke out of his lungs and activated his sharingan to try and find his grandfather

"Ji-chan!" He called out, he saw the kunai headed for him and blocked them with the tonto he brought. The Kazekage had grabbed Hiruzen from behind right in front of Tetsuo.

"Tetsuo run, protect the villagers!" Hiruzen ordered before he was taken on the roof by the Kazekage. Tetsuo ignored the order and attempted to go after them but a barrier was suddenly in place. ANBU arrived and when one tried to go through the barrier he caught on fire.

Tetsuo's rage grew when the Kazekage actually turned out to be Orochimaru

He wanted to try and physically break through the barrier but being caught on fire wouldn't be helping anything. Knowing though that his Ji-chan could and would be able to defeat Orochimaru since he was the one who trained him, he begrudgingly left the stadium to go protect everything that needed to be protected

Konohamaru of course, and his village

He headed for the school, seeing as how it was still going on, and found Konohamaru and his class with Iruka outside doing gym. He saw a sand Nin coming close and about to attack Konohamaru from behind but Tetsuo was not going to let that happen, he pumped chakra into his fist as it slammed right into the man's head sending him into a nearby wall.

He turned towards the surprised Iruka and relayed the news, "Suna and Oto are attacking us, you have to get the kids to safety." He informed

"What of the Hokage?" Iruka asked

Tetsuo shook his head, "He's fighting with Orochimaru, look there's not enough time to explain, I have to protect the village make sure Konohamaru is safe Iruka-sensei." Tetsuo begged to which Iruka nodded

Tetsuo felt a pull on his shirt, "Nii-chan, what's going on, who's that man." Konohamaru asked him innocently

Tetsuo replaced his worry look with a smile, "Suna and Oto are helping us with a little…test. It's a part of the chunin exams, you have to capture tat least two ninja to officially become a chunin and that ninja was my second."

Konohamaru gave a face splitting smile that was missing a tooth, "Nii-chan's a chunin, that's so cool!" He said proudly

"Uh huh, now Iruka-sensei is going to take all you guys to the shelter so you won't get hurt okay." All the children nodded as is they were a part of something important. Tetsuo turned to Iruka and put a hand on his shoulder in hope as he body flickered to the east part of the village where all the rumbling was coming from.

He bit his thumb when he saw the giant snakes and jumped high in the sky in preparation for the snake he was about to summon. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," He was brought into the sky as he summoned the boss of the snake summons

"Who is there?" Manda looked around since Tetsuo was on his head

Tetsuo put his head in front of Manda's eyes, "Yo,"

"Oh it's you," Manda said with disdain, "What did I say about summoning me?"

"Not to do it and if I did I'd have a one way ticket to your digestive tract." Tetsuo answered, "But I have a reason this time, the village is being attacked by giant snakes, he pointed to the three snakes that were fighting off shinobi and winning

"You better be lucky I enjoy your presence better than Orochimaru's, go protect your village, I will take care of the things here."

"Domo Manda-sama," Tetsuo jumped off of his masters head (Manda forced him to add master to his title) and used his sensory skills to pinpoint Gaara's position in the village. He was sure Orochimaru was planning on using Gaara's bijuu to destroy the village, the only reason it wasn't happening right now was because Gaara had probably used too much chakra during his fight with Sasuke.

He found Gaara and his team in a section of the forest, he also found Sasuke's chakra near them and Naruto and Sakura's not far behind. He arrived just as Kankuro left with Gaara and Sasuke had to fight Temari, "I'm going after Gaara, you take care of her and rejoin with me, if you take too long I'm fining you." He left before Sasuke even nodded and followed the trail

Not even five minutes later did Sasuke appear at his side, "You're late,"

"I'm not paying,"

Tetsuo smirked, "Come on we need to go faster if we're going to catch Kankuro." They upped the pace and when they saw Kankuro in sight they cut off his route. "Your mission will fail; we're going to stop you."

Temari appeared next to him, "I'm sorry Kankuro, I couldn't even stop them from following."

"No, it's alright it was time spent on Gaara's recovery and you even made him use his chakra, though it's that other one I'm worried about."

"Go Kankuro, I'll fight both of them if I have to." Kankuro took the bandaged object from his back, "You can't fight anymore, we don't need anyone to burden us." He said

"But-,"

"Go!" It was now an order as Temari put Gaara on her shoulders and carried him off

"Tetsuo go stop her, I'll fight this guy," Sasuke smirked

"No," They turned and saw that it was Shino on a nearby tree branch, Tetsuo had felt that it was him who was pursuing them but he made no move to stop him, "I'll be your opponent."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked

"Before you left the stadium, I planted a female bug on you." He pointed to a spot on Sasuke's collar, "The female is almost odorless, and the only thing that can smell that faint scent is the male of the same species. The males have the same odor to them though." Tetsuo could tell that Shino actually enjoyed talking about insects, "You guys go after Gaara, since your matches never finished. I will fight him, since I was his original opponent."

"You seem pretty confident, Shino-kun. You sure you are going to be okay?" Tetsuo asked more out of politeness because he knew that Shino was probably as strong as Neji

"There is no need to worry, give me ten minutes and I'll be there as back-up."

"By that time I'm sure we'll be finished," Tetsuo laughed as he and Sasuke continued their pursuit of Gaara, they increased their speed even further realizing that Gaara had ample time to recover his strength. "I just want to let you know Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are following you just in case you might need help."

"Please, I almost beat him the last time I faced him, what's going to be different this time." Sasuke said as Gaara was indeed awake and faced as the right side of his body started to morph.

"Because this time, you'll be facing a demon." Tetsuo said with narrowed eyes as Gaara's shift was starting, _'Looks like we won't be done by the time you arrive, Shino…'_

Gaara charged at them with his extended demon arm, Sasuke barely made it out without so much as a wound on his shoulder. Tetsuo although dodged it by shifted to the side as he brought up his foot and with newly acquired strength kicked Gaara right in the face sending him to a few trees.

"Sasuke come here I got something!" Sasuke came to Tetsuo's side nursing his bruised shoulder, "Take this," He gave Sasuke the other end of his metal wire just as Gaara came. "Wrap it around," They jumped at Gaara with the wire in the middle and moved around him wrapping him in the middle. They moved away and held the wire between their teeth, "Sasuke use that fire jutsu."

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Fire traveled along the wire engulfing Gaara and Tetsuo let go of the wire before it reached him. Tetsuo thought this was finished until a tail shot out at him and a hand at Sasuke. Not expecting the tail Tetsuo bruised his back with the number of branches that he broke.

He spit out the blood that was gathering in his mouth and grabbed one of his chakra blades his uncle had given him. He infused with wind chakra and saw the straight edge appear. Sasuke attacked with his Chidori and Tetsuo was able to cut off Gaara's tail, that grew back unfortunately.

Tetsuo was surprised when Sasuke fell to his knees on the tree but saw that the boy's curse mark was flaring up as he coughed up blood, "You're not supposed to use the curse mark Sasuke,"

"Don't you think I know that!" Sasuke ground out as he couldn't hold his body up anymore

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Tetsuo took out his tonto in order to defend when the sand nin attacked

Gaara wasn't expecting the kick to his person that sent him away from his targets.

"Naruto," Tetsuo observed as both Sakura and Pakkun checked over Sasuke

"Sorry we got here a little late," Pakkun apologized

"S'ok," Tetsuo put his tonto back into its sheath,

"Tetsuo who's that?" Naruto asked

"That's Gaara," Naruto was surprised at his answer, "He's changing into a demon we've got to take him out before that happens." He saw that when Naruto looked directly into Gaara's demon eye it shook him to his core, "Look Naruto as long as we work together we can beat him." He saw that Gaara was about to charge

"We can't beat him, we need to run." Naruto shouted when Gaara bypassed them and continued onto Sasuke, Sakura defended but he didn't look ready to stop

"No!" Tetsuo grabbed the demon tail and pulled harshly but Gaara was still able to pin Sakura to a tree, Naruto took Sasuke out of the way as Tetsuo used his strength to swing Gaara around before letting go. Tetsuo was panting after that seeing as how demons were pretty heavy.

Gaara was able to recover and stood on the trunk that had Sakura pinned to it his hand reconnected to the one pinning Sakura to the tree, "You fight for other people. That is why you guys are so weak, you have no reason to fight. Only the winner can feel the value of his existence, you should forget about your stupid friends and fight only for yourself." Tetsuo actually felt bad for the boy for not having any friends, "People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die."

"You just keep saying what you want," Naruto ground out, "I'll swear I'll kick your ass."

Tetsuo was looking straight into Gaara's eyes when everything went dark for a moment before his eyesight recovered. He seemed to be in the sand village at nighttime. He was on the roof looking at a small red haired boy who was sitting next to a half dead sand ninja.

"I was there when my sister gave you your name," He wheezed out, "This child's name is Gaara, an Asura who loves himself. Love only yourself, and fight for only yourself. By doing so you can continue to exist, your name carries those wishes, but my sister did not give you the name because she cared for you or loved you. She gave you that name so you could continue to exist." He could see tears coming from the red haired boys eyes

"She hated and she hated and curse this village as she died, and she wanted her deep hatred to exist and remain. To let others know of it." Tetsuo grew disturbed at the action of actually telling a child that there mother only gave them their name as a show of hatred

"You were not loved," He heard the nin say to the boy, he unzipped his vest and Tetsuo saw the numerous paper bombs attached, "This is it, please die." Tetsuo shielded his body from the blow but found that there was no pain at all.

The red haired boy was also shielded from the blast by a dome of sand, and he sat in the same spot crying. Tetsuo went to go check on the boy but found that he was stuck to his spot. He saw the boy slowly go insane as he used sand to carve the kanji for love into the left side of his forehead. If Tetsuo didn't realize that the boy was a younger Gaara when he arrived in the boy's memories than he did now by the tattoo and the look in his eye.

Tetsuo returned to the forest to see that he was bound to a tree by a sand hand, "Oh what the hell!"

"You were just staring into space when he got you." Naruto answered from a different tree

"And you just stood there?"

"I thought you were planning something." Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it on the trunk, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Whatever Naruto had been trying to summon obviously didn't come out the way he wanted when a small toad (_**A/N: Or is it frog?)**_ appeared from the smoke.

"What the-, It's just a little squirt." It taunted, "If you want me to do something give me a snack, otherwise I won't play with you." Tetsuo let his head fall on the sand arm at the scene that was playing out before him in front of a deadly enemy

"You know something, I really hate you frogs!"

"What'd you say, you better not disrespect amphibians!" The frog, who was clearly a boy, argued with Naruto who suddenly got serious

"Actually I got no time to play with you, squirt." He explained, "I've got people to save."

Tetsuo tried to move his limbs as the sand constricted his limbs more. If he could get his hands free then he might be able to assist Naruto in facing Gaara.

"Save, don't make me laugh, I fight only for myself." After Gaara had said that his entire upper body morphed and Tetsuo had known that one more morph and he would be complete. "Sand shuriken!"

Naruto grabbed the small frog and dodged but was still pushed back into a tree by the force of the blow. "Naruto!" Tetsuo struggled harder as he could feel the sand push against his chest with each move he made, he was able to get one hand free but the real challenge was the other. "Naruto look into his eyes!"

"Why?"

"Because they were just like yours!" Tetsuo shouted as Naruto followed the command and looked straight into Gaara's eyes

'_They're sad, and so lonely. He's got a monster inside him too…He is the same as me.' _Naruto thought back to the time when the villagers hated his very existence and some of them still do, _'But…'_ He thought back to the good times he had and the friend she had made. The time Iruka took him out for ramen, Sasuke egging him on for a fight, Sakura coming to him for advice on how to get Sasuke to like her, Kakashi-sensei forcing him to eat vegetables instead of ramen every day, and Tetsuo and Kiba playing the bucket water prank on him in his own apartment.

'_I've finally met people who acknowledged me, that's why I'm able to bear the fact I've got a monster fox inside me and the cold glares of the villagers. Because I'm not alone anymore, I never thought that it was such a joyful and happy thing. I really, really thought that I was glad. Glad that I could stay here and feel that I actually existed.' _Those thoughts of past memories were joyful but then they went downhill, '_That's why when I think of old times I get the chills.'_

He then remembered what Gaara had said that day in the hospital, about the only way he could confirm his existence was by killing people, '_I don't know what happened, but he has been alone and has suffered. He has never felt any relief and believes in no one but himself, he is still fighting in that hell. Since I have people that acknowledge me, I may only be a frivolous coward compared to him, can I really beat such a guy?'_

Tet had his arm halfway out of the sand that had no at least was pressing on his lungs making it difficult to breathe, and the position his arm was in when he took a breath was painful but he had to keep persevering.

"What's wrong are you afraid of me?" Gaara taunted, "Are only going to fight for yourself, or fight for another!"

Tetsuo smirked as he saw the fighting spirit return to Naruto's body, but that smirk turned into a sigh when Naruto used that enema move, "Naruto you idiot, he has no asshole!" Gaara smacked Naruto away with his tail and Tetsuo cursed, he was delightedly surprised when the kunai exploded Gaara's back, Sasuke was able to stop Naruto's path with his body.

Tetsuo was sweating since he was so close to freedom but the sand had already fractured some ribs and was coming closing to making the fractured ribs puncture his lungs. He saw Naruto summon surplus of shadow clones as they all fought Gaara as one. When he saw that Gaara was getting angry he used his strength to pull his hand out of the sand and quickly used a water jutsu to wash the sand away before going to Sakura and doing the same thing. He placed her next to Sasuke as Gaara transformed fully into the one tailed Shukaku towering over the entire forest.

"I didn't expect to show this form to you guys!" He held out his giant hand towards them as sand gathered around Naruto, "This is it for you!" Tetsuo was about to get Naruto out of there but held up an arm when Naruto summoned a powerful creature from inside the sand.

"_**Looks like your friend has a contract with the toads."**_

"What the hell," The toad opened its eyes and looked up at Naruto who was standing on his head, "You again, what do you want?" It looked towards Shukaku with surprise, "That was…Shukaku of the sand." It observed

"Hey frog boss, fight with me," Naruto seemed to be on toad's good side

He puffed smoke out the side of his mouth that came from his huge pipe, "Nope," He said simply

"What!"

"Why do I have to fight that guy, that would be stupid."

"Why, you said that you would make me your subordinate last time. A boss is supposed to help a subordinate in trouble, right!" He started hitting the toad's head who probably didn't feel a thing, "Isn't that your moral code?"

"I did say that I would make you my subordinate, but we haven't had a drink together."

"That's ridiculous I'm not even old enough to drink yet."

Tetsuo sighed and thought he would once again have to finish Naruto's mess. He moved far away from Sasuke and Sakura and took some blood that had come from his ribs and used that as payment for the summoning, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He was moved from the forest to the sky as he took perch on top of Manda's head.

"It's really hard to help you if you summon me from every battle to a new one." Manda glared at him seriously contemplating ending his vast entertainment by devouring the child

"Yeah but this one's more important," He pointed to a patient Shukaku

"But did they have to be here," Manda nodded his head, making Tetsuo lose balance, at Gamabunta and Naruto

"The kid's my friend, the frog, I guess, is his summons." Naruto wondered when Naruto had signed a contract with frogs of all animals

"Yeah listen to him pops," The small frog jumped on top of Naruto's head

"Gamakichi, what are you doing here?" The great frog asked

"You guys are father and son?"

"I was bored so I came out to play, anyways that guy tried to pick on me." Gamakichi said ignoring Naruto in favor of getting his tou-sama to fight the kid's battle

"What did you say?" It seemed to have worked as the great frog glared at Shukaku

"I think we are being ignored," Tetsuo said as Manda nodded once more

"Then this guy helped me out, he was able to fight with that monster equally. This guy is pretty interesting." Gamakichi complimented

"I see, Manda since we weren't summoned by those two we have no reason to fight each other." The toad seemed to be quiet familiar with Manda

"Please, I will never work with you Gamabunta, we're just fighting the same person at the same time, when this is over with prepared to be inside of my stomach." Manda threated

Gamabunta grabbed his giant tonto at his side, "I officially accept you as my subordinate, kid. I'll show you how the moral code works in this world."

Gamabunta was the one to attack first as he was able to chop off Shukaku's right arm and Manda was able to pierce a hole through his stomach. "I'm going to need fangs and claws If I'm to do any real damage." Manda suggested as they were facing the actual Shukaku instead of Gaara

"Henge no Jutsu," Tetsuo already had a form in mind as he used Yin as inspiration, Gamabunta and Naruto did the same and a nine tailed fox appeared in Gamabunta's place. Shukaku tried to use compressed air against them but the with the hole in his chest it didn't have as much damage.

"If you were to deal a blow to the boy's head that would wake him up." Manda told as both he and Gamabunta lunged and using their claw and teeth were able to hold on to a thrashing Shukaku as Tetsou disabled his henge and used his strength to deal a blow to Gaara's head that was sure to wake the boy up.

It was proved to have worked when Gaara's eyes opened and Shukaku's voice disappeared, Naruto disabled his henge and using demon chakra outran the sane that was coming for him and gave a direct headbutt to Gaara's forehead that caused some blood loss. Tetsuo jumped to a tree when the Shukaku body turned to sand and started to crumble.

"I'm heading home," And without a goodbye Manda disappeared

"Gamakachi we're heading home!" Gamabunta along with Gamakachi disappeared as well

Tetsuo stood on the top tree as Gaara and Naruto had their final battle, he heard a familiar voice in his head and found that he couldn't pay attention to what was going on, '_Where the leaves dance, fire burns. The shadow of the fire will flash over the village.' _Tetsuo jumped to the next tree and the next as he hurried to get back to the village and to see what happened to his grandfather

'_The leaves will grow once again.'_

He thanked his master once more as he was able to arrive at the arena in record time and saw that Orochimaru was getting away with his followers, "Get back here Orochimaru, and face me!" He was brought back down to the ground when a sticky web flowing with chakra was shot at him. He took out his tonto and easily cut through the web but it was enough time wasted to let Orochimaru escape, besides he had to check on his Ji-chan. Something about the voice he heard in the forest frightened him and he just wanted to make sure his Ji-chan, no his tou-san was okay.

He maneuvered through the forest that had somehow shown on the roof and called out for parent, "Tou-san!" He ran around when he started to feel a lot of chakra signatures in one place, "Tou-san!" He saw that a bunch of ninja had crowded around a body and when he got closer he saw that it was in fact his tou-san

He immeadiatly pushed shinobi out of the way as he climbed on his tou-san and placed both hands on his chest. He poured healing chakra through and saw that the wounds were in fact healing, he poured an even greater amount putting stress on his chakra stores. He wanted to heal his tou-san enough where he would immeadiatly awake

Kakashi went to stop the boy and tell him that the efforts were fruitless but he was stopped by Jiraiya who thought the boy should find out on his own.

"Wake up tou-san," He was praying to anyone who would listen that his dad would wake up but only grew angry when he didn't. He grew so angry he didn't know he was using demon charka which turned his eyes. When he felt the tears come at the realization that his dad wouldn't wake up he stood and fisted his hands so hard he drew blood.

Kakashi thought now was a good time to comfort him but couldn't because Tetsuo disappeared a moment later, Kakashi had no idea where he would go but when there was an explosion and everyone turned to see that Tetsuo had actually punched a wall so hard that it actually collapsed before disappearing again, he had partially gained his answer.

Tetsuo was going to vent

* * *

This scene wasn't as sad as the other version it just seemed more realistic


	12. Enter rivals

Chapter 12

A/N: 100 alerts in over a week of posting! I love you guys, and so sorry this is late I just got addicted to pockie ninja

Summary: What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green pupil less eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter if I did it would've been made a fact Naruto loves Sasuke instead of speculation

* * *

Tetsuo looked on at the funeral that was taking place on top of Hokage tower. He was sitting on Hokage mountain on top of his tou-san's head, he had noticed that there was small crack on the face and he put it up to a past omen. It was a mark that they were warned that something bad would happen to the Hokage and it would stay there until they filled the crack.

After he had vented he of course cried, but they were just tears. He had never let out a sob or a cry of anguish and desperation and he thought that the time would come when he would. He was able to see that everyone was leaving flowers next to his tou-san's picture and was able to see that they were also thinking of the time they spent with the Hokage.

Tetsuo let out a watery smile as he started to remember nostalgically.

"_Ne, Ji-chan, can I wear your hat?" A four year old Tetsuo asked as he and his father were on top of Hokage mountain watching the sunset. _

"_Of course," Hiruzen put his Hokage hat on Tetsuo's head and chuckled when it fell over him covering the top part of his face. "Now as Hokage, that means that you're a powerful ninja who's supposed to protect the village."_

"_Kunai attack!" Tetsuo tackled his father to the ground, pretending to be the Hokage who battled the big bad enemy ninja, he stabbed his imaginary kunai in the ninja's chest and watched as his father fake pretended to die, "Ji-chan?"_

"_Bah!" Tetsuo moved back with the sudden surprise and was unable to dodge as his father grabbed him and held him close as they were both laughing loudly at the fun they were having._

Those laughs and the ones that followed them echoed inside Tetsuo's head as he could feel the pangs of sadness and loss resurface.

"I wonder why you are here but not down there."

Tetsuo sharply turned his head back and saw his master standing a few feet away from him, "What are you doing here I thought you were going to travel."

"I decided to check on my sons family but found out that they died years ago." He seemed sadden by this as he sat next to Tetsuo and looked down onto the funeral, "Who died?" He said as it started to rain

"My otou-san," He didn't hear an 'I'm sorry for your loss,' from the man," No, I'm sorry or anything,"

"I remembered when someone close to me died the last thing I wanted to hear was '_I'm sorry'_. All I can really do to comfort you be a listener." He shrugged

"Do you think people would be angry at me for not showing up to my own father's funeral?"

"Not necessarily angry, but probably disappointed or maybe they will understand why you didn't show up."

"How do you know why I didn't go."

"You didn't go because if you did then that would truly mean your father was gone and you're just not ready to face that accept that right now."

"That's not-,"

"It is," That stopped Tetsuo's sentence cold, "No one said you had to accept things all at once, but you will start to feel better." He foretold

"And you know this…?"

"Experience," He shrugged as the rain started to let up and the sun shone through the clouds, he stood up and stretched, "Well I should probably be going, places to see people to meet."

"Why don't you stay?"

"Sorry but I don't like being in a village for to long, if I do then I start to get antsy." He said bidding a final goodbye before disappearing.

Tetsuo sighed since he was now by his lonesome, he had kind of told Kiba that he wanted to spend today alone and the whole trip to Hogwarts was somehow starting in about two days despite everything that happened Tetsuo had not missed it. He had told Kakashi to stay since the village needed him most now than before and that he'd be able to take care of himself.

-_Possibly next day-_

The Yin holder was walking around the village ignoring the sympathetic looks he gained from the villagers. He was due to leave today and thought that he might get his last meal before meeting with his friends on top of Hokage tower where Fawkes would pick him up and take him to something called a Pub.

He decided that he wasn't up for ramen and instead tried the barbeque. When he got inside he saw a cloaked figure and sat down across from the man as he was drinking his tea, "It's been a long time,"

"It sure has, though I wish we could have met up again under better circumstances." The man said sincerely

"Why are you in the village, Itachi?" Tetsuo said bluntly, it's not that he wasn't happy to see his friend, it's just if Itachi had snuck into the village than that could only mean trouble followed

"First attempt at Naruto, we were ordered by our leader to try and capture him since the village was down due to…" He trailed off and Tetsuo already got what he wanted to say

"Not today, not just a day after he died." He stood from his spot as the Itachi clone disappeared. He was able to pinpoint Itachi's location by some strange ringing that seemed to have come from a bell. He headed towards a river and was about to defend Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma but had Gai already came to the rescue.

"You have guts," They could tell he was getting excited at the prospect of fighting with strong opponents

"Kisame forget about it, we are not here to fight a war. Even though it's a shame to leave, but to stay here is meaningless let's go." They could tell that Kisame was miffed because he wouldn't be able to fight.

"Sorry got excited that's too bad…" He put his sword away as they vanished

"Where's Naruto?" He asked as they were jumping across the tops of buildings to get Kakashi to the medical center.

"Jiraiya-sama is looking over him, if Naruto's safe with anyone it's him." Kakashi said drowsily

"Look you guys, I'm leaving today and I just want to make sure that everything is the way it's supposed to be. Looking after Sasuke, Kakashi, if you would be so kind," He was really sorry but he really had to leave Fawkes would be appearing anytime. He was so lucky that he had planned for this and already had his bags on top of the tower.

Kiba was there of course, Sasuke was strangely absent and he already knew were Naruto was. He was able to sit in the spot next to Kiba who was petting a sleeping Akamaru, "What took you so long?"

"I had some business to take care of but everything's alright now," He gave a disarming smile that didn't really lower Kiba's suspicions but the Inuzuka never made a move to further the topic.

"I…wanted to…try something." Kiba seemed nervous as he said this, "You've got to keep an open mind though."

"Sure what-,' He didn't get to finish it because Kiba captured his lips in one of their regular kisses, though this one was different. The way their mouths fit and the slick wetness that passed between them. Tetsuo had promised to keep an open mind about it so he slightly opened his lips and let Kiba's tongue slip in.

To say that there first make out session was awkward was an understatement, one was eleven and the other was twelve so this was not something they practiced often. When they pulled back to breathe there was a heavy blush on both their faces as they looked away from each other. "Are things going to be awkward after this, I mean I don't think friends normally make out with each other."

"They don't have to be awkward," Fawkes appeared and Tetsuo put his things in a scroll as he let the bird take perch on his arm, "I'm going to miss you Tetsu-chan." Kiba gave him a hard squeeze and one last kiss on the cheek.

"Good Bye Kiba-kun, I'll see you in a couple of months." Tetsuo disappeared in flames, far away from Konohagakure no sato

_-Leaky caldron-_

When he arrived in an alleyway he thought that maybe this had been some sort of trap, but Fawkes had nodded his head at the building behind him and Tetsuo had to guess that this was the supposed Leaky cauldron, the pub he was supposed to meet the tall man in. Tetsuo didn't know who he was supposed to be looking for until the giant came up to him, he had to guess this was the supposed tall man Dumbledore had been talking about, "If I remember righ' yeh must be Harry, me name's Rubeus Hagrid Gatekeeper of Hogwarts." He held out his large hand for Tetsuo to shake.

"You can call me Tetsuo." Tetsuo said, he didn't think he had to give up the name he knew and loved for one that he knew absolutely nothing about.

Hagrid looked a little confused before nodding, "An' yeh can call me Hagrid, now we have ter go do some errands, let's go." Hagrid took him to an alley way Tetsuo had arrived in and tapped on specific bricks with his umbrella, they sunk into the wall before parting, revealing a bustling street and walkway that had shops on every corner. "This be Diagon Alley, yeh can find shops fer everything here, firs' let's make a stop at Gringotts."

"What's Gringotts?"

"Why it's the only bank in the wizarding world, it's also the safest place ter hold yeh things, besides Hogwarts of course, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid praised the bank as they walked up to it, "It's run by the goblins, they be very greedy creatures and would do anything to protect their items, making them ideal creatures for guarding other's people's valuables." He lectured as they walked up the stairs and entered the entrance hall

_**"Goblins?"**_

_'You're a demon with ten tails, and you laugh at the idea of goblins?'_

_**"…Good point,"**_

They went up to the front desk and there sat a real and in the flesh goblin, "Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal from his account." Hagrid said politely to the frowning goblin

Either he was frowning or maybe that was his normal face…or maybe both

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" The goblin asked looking directly at Tetsuo thinking that this was another after the Potter fortune.

"Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere, there's the li'l devil, oh and there's something else as well, Professor Dumbledore gave me this," He said pulling out a note, "It's about you- know-what in vault you know which." He said secretly glancing at Tetsuo

The goblin nodded, "Very well, Griphook!" Another goblin appeared, "Take Mr. Potter to his vault and then to THAT vault." The goblin nodded and made a gesture to follow them.

Tetsuo loved the ride to his vault, he really wished Naruto was here he would've loved this, "Vault six-eight-seven, lamp and key please." They handed both to the goblin, he put Tetsuo's key in the giant vault and unlocked it.

Tetsuo gaped at all the coin that was in his vault, "That's all mine?" He asked Hagrid, he had never seen so much in one place and it looked to be gold as well just like Ryo.

"This is money fer yer school, the Potter vault be way bigger than this." Hagrid answered

Hagrid gave him a bag and told him that it would never fill up, then said for Tetsuo to grab as much as he wanted and to grab a lot since they would be shopping for school supplies today. They left back to the cart and arrived at another vault, "Vault seven-one-three," Griphook announced

"What's in there Hagrid?" Tetsuo asked as Hagrid came out of the vault with a small pouch

"Can' tell yeh, Hogwarts business." Was all he said on the ride back to the surface.

They went to a store that was named '_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.' _Were Tetsuo was fitted for his robes, he thought that they were to restricting for someone who was learning how to defend themselves, but decided to try it out before changing the uniform. He went to what looked to be a bookstore and purchased the long list of books that were required and put those in a scroll. Everything went inside his scroll, his caldron, phials, telescope and brass scales.

Only thing left was a wand, Hagrid had pointed him in the direction of the place he was supposed to get his wand and then left saying that he had a surprise for him. He went inside the shop but saw no one. He called out a greeting hoping someone would answer back and noticed the ladder that slid in his field of vision a moment later.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter," The old man seemed familiar with him. He climbed down his ladder and looked towards one his huge stack of boxes, "Seems like only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He gently pulled out a small box not wanting to disturb the mountain of others, He went to his desk and took out the wand and gave it to Tetsuo, "Go on, give it a wave."

Tetsuo did just that making a few boxes come flying out of their shelves, he placed it back on the desk gently with an '_My bad' _expression on his face.

"Not that one, perhaps this?" He handed another one to Tetsuo who flicked and this time a vase exploded sending water all over the shop. "Definitely not that one," He looked troubled at the things he would have to clean up, he grabbed one that he had a strong feeling about and handed it to Tetsuo. When Tetsuo held it, it felt like he had just added another part of his soul to fit the pieces already there.

"Curious…very curious,"

"What?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather, just one other, it is curious that you should be destined for this one when its brother gave you that scar." He pointed to the scar that Yin had never been able to heal and had always wondered how he received it in the first place.

"Who owned that wand?" He asked

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, he who must not be named did great things, terrible yes but great." He told the price for the wand and Tetsuo paid ready to leave the place and the old man who left him a lot to think about.

Hagrid was standing outside the wand shop with a nervous look on his face, "I wante' to give you a pet as a surprise but I couldn' decide on wha' type of animal to give ya." He scratched his beard as he gave a sheepish smile, "Come on, I'll let you pick out your pet. When they entered the pet emporium, Tetsuo was greeted with a myriad of different cries as all the different pets were howling, trilling, or mewling. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you outside." Tetsuo nodded as Hagrid left the emporium leaving him to look around at the different caged animals

Tetsuo walked around seeing the person in charge of the place struggling to feed one of the owls. He walked over and looked on as the owl tried to bite the man's hand off when he tried to feed in a dead rat. When the man left to nurse his bleeding hand Tetsuo went over to the cage and stared at the owl who was eating the rat.

"_What are you looking at?" _It growled at him, Tetsuo blinked thinking that maybe he could talk to owls as well as snakes, _"Stop staring at me, stupid human!"_ It shouted

"_Oh sorry,"_ Now it looked surprised at him

"_You can understand me?"_

"_Yeah, don't know how though, I can only talk to snakes."_

"_That explains it, but leave I no longer wish to talk to you." _ He turned its back at him

"Excuse me, sir." He called the owner who had bandages wrapped around his hand, "I'd like to buy this owl."

The man looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you mad, that damned thing almost bit my hand off. Everyone who's ever bought returned it, claiming that it was too violent."

"I'm sure I won't have any problems with him." Tetsuo smirked as the owl turned around to glare at him

"It's your funeral." The owner shrugged not caring as long as he was getting paid and that thing was gone from his store

"_Just want to let you know that as soon as I get out of this cage I'm out of here."_

"_Actually, I had planned on letting you out as soon as I got to school."_

"_Yeah right," _Tetsuo felt him roll his eyes

-_Kings cross station-_

"Would you look at the time, I'm very sorry Tetsuo, but I have to give Dumbledore his item. Here's your ticket, that's important, you do not wan' to lose your ticket." Hagrid said as he walked the Ninja into a crowded area with people wearing strange clothes and giant metal machine that was letting out steam. "Look for platforms nine and ten."

"But Hagrid this says platform nine and three quarters?" He looked up from his ticket but the giant man was gone, he wondered how Hagrid was able to do that with his giant size and all. He walked around the station looking for any indicator that there actually was a platform nine and three quarters but could only find a sign that had a nine and ten. He decided to ask someone wearing what looked like he worked here, "Excuse me, sir." The man looked down at him, "Can you tell me where I can find platform nine and three quarters?"

Another person who looked at him like he was crazy, "Really funny kid." He shook his head thinking of the children today before walking away from a confused Tetsuo

"Look, packed with muggles I tell ya." He had heard that phrase before from Dumbledore and followed the strange red heads, thinking they knew where it was. If they did it was mighty suspicious though, why would a group of wizards be in a normal train station shouting about muggles, "Platform nine and three quarters this way."

"_Don't you think it's strange to shout that in the middle of a train station?"_

Tetsuo looked down at his supposed owl, "Don't tell me you actually are concerned?" He taunted

"_Don't flatter yourself, I just thought it strange is all."_He was sure it was giving the owl version of a sneer

"Alright Percy, you first." He watched as one of the woman's children ran at the space between platforms nine and ten. Tetsuo was mildly surprised when he disappeared right through the wall. He looked around and was able to see that nobody had noticed a boy walking through the wall and thought that maybe a barrier was in place to keep regular folk from seeing anyone walk through the platforms

"Fred you next." She said to one of her twins

"He's not Fred, I am."

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." Tetsuo could see the little ruse they were playing on their mother. It was actually pretty funny when not even the parents could tell their twins apart.

"I'm sorry George." She apologized as the twin she called walked up

"I'm only joking, I am Fred," He then ran through the wall before his mother could hit him upside the head, his twin quickly followed close behind

"Excuse me," Tetsuo called after the women, "Could you tell me how to get past?" He asked politely

"Not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time in Hogwarts as well." She nodded to last boy of her children on the platform, "Now all you've got to do, is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. It's best to give it a running start if you're nervous."

"Good luck," The girl in the woman's group provided

"Thanks," Tetsuo welcomed, He stood in front of the platform with his trolley that only had his owl cage on it. He ran at the wall really hoping that he would go through and thanked everything there was that he passed through the wall with ease and appeared on the other side. He moved from behind the platform and saw that there was another one of those train things that read '_Hogwarts express' _on it as a sign and indeed on the wall it read platform nine and three quarters

-_This is a timeskip…I just had pizza-_

"Excuse me, mind If I sit here. Everywhere else is full." The smallest son of the woman who helped him get on the train asked coming into his compartment.

"Not at all," Tetsuo shook his head giving the boy one of his friendly smiles that was sure to win people over

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Tetsuo Sarutobi but over hear I guess it's Harry Potter." He shook the boys offered hand, not noticing him drop his mouth open in surprise

"S-so it's true, I-I mean do you really have the…" He trailed off pointing to his forehead

Tetsuo moved his hair and showed that he indeed had a lightning bolt scar.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" A lady pushing around a cart full of snacks asked

"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said sadly as he held up a homemade snack

"Surprise us," Tetsuo said taking pity on the poor boy's obvious situation and handed the woman someone of the gold coins from his vault. He didn't really know how much that was so he just handed her a small hand full and told her however much that'll buy them.

"_Throw me a worm,"_

"What's the magic word?" Tetsuo teased

"_I'd rather go without." _His owl turned its head at the thought of actually asking someone for something, Tetsuo decided to be nice and threw one of the candied worms in the cage and watched as the owl didn't take it, he was sure though that when he sat back down his owl was munching on the given treat.

He picked up a box that had an assortment of colors inside, "Bertie Botts every flavor beans?"

"They really mean it when they say every flavor, there's chocolate and peppermint and there's also spinach liver and trout."

He scrunched up his mouth disdainfully at the flavor, he thought Ron was exaggerating when he said every flavor but had to say the boy was right when he tasted dirt. He took his bean out and placed it on a napkin where he would place the disgusting flavored ones. He decided to try another box and grabbed one that read chocolate frogs. "These aren't real frogs are they?" He asked cautiously and if Naruto ever found out that he ate a frog in any form then he would probably be mad at him for months.

"It's just a spell, besides it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard, I've got a couple myself." Ron explained

Tetsuo opened the pack and before he grab it the chocolate frog jumped on the window and climbed out an opening.

"That's rotten luck,"

Tetsuo moved the box around in his hand and saw the side with a card, "I've got Dumbledore." He looked back on the card and saw that the picture was gone just like the picture at Dumbledore's office.

"This is Scabbers by the way, pathertic isn't he?" Ron said as his pet rat was digging into his candied worms

"_Feed me the rat,"_

"You're not staying for long, as soon as you get out feed yourself."

"Who are you talking too?" Ron asked

"I've had my owl for a while, for some reason I can understand what he's saying." He lied it was better than saying he could to talk to it

"Right, well my brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?"

"Sure," Tetsuo answered as Ron took out his wand, he was barely able to say a word before a girl appeared in the door

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one." They shook their head, "Oh are you preforming magic, lets' see then."

"Sunshine daises and butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" There was a small light but the rat stayed the same

"Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not very good is it?" She taunted, "Of course I've already tried a few simple ones myself but they've worked for me." She came and sat across from them, "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" She asked looking towards Ron

"Ron Weasley," He said with a mouthful of candy

"Pleasure, you two better change into Robes. I'll expect we'll be arriving soon." She left confusion in her departure

-_Time skip…ninja kick!-_

"Right then first years follow me, right then don' be shy!" Hagrid called the first years towards him, Tetsuo walked without hesitation towards the giant. "Hello Tetsuo," Hagrid greeted

"Hey Hagrid," Tetsuo returned

"Righ' then this way to the boats, follow me."

Everyone piled into a boat (Hagrid having to get inside one by himself) and wadded in the lake gawking at the glorious castle they were headed towards. Tetsuo had to say that it was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen especially at night, when the torches were lit and the moon light was able to reflect of the water.

When they got inside and walked up the stairs they saw an old woman in dark green robes standing at the top, "Welcome to Hogwarts," She greeted them, "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like you family, your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking and you will lose points."

"At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup." They heard a croaking sound

"Trevor!" Neville shouted as he picked up his lost frog from off the floor, he looked up at the professor with an apologetic look on his face hearing the chuckles behind him, "Sorry,"

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She announced before walking away back into the hall

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train." Everyone turned their heads at the source of the voice and looked at the platinum haired silver eyed boy who had spoken as he leaned against the stair rail, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," The whispers of his given name started

"No need to fuss over me, I'm just your friendly neighborhood future wizard." He joked and could see the boy was smirking

"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy." The boy came up to him as he could feel Yin grow rigid inside of his head, "Draco Malfoy."

Ron scoffed

Draco turned angry eyes onto him, "You think my name's funny do you. No need to tell me yours, hand me down shirt and red hair, no doubt you're a Weasley."

Tetsuo was starting to dislike the boy a little, he had to admit Ron did deserve a comeback for making fun of Draco's name but Draco didn't have to get all street and make fun of his financial situation.

"You'll find, in your stay here, that some wizarding families are much better than others, you really don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He looked at Ron as he said this, "I can help you there." He held out his hand and Tetsuo felt that this was one of those could go good or bad moments

"Thanks," He felt like suspense because he was a bastard like that, "But I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself." He smirked seeing the boy's frown but it dropped at seeing the boys eyes, it was like they were saying not to take his offer and filed this moment in his mind archives for later.

"We're ready for you all now so follow me." McGonagall came back and ushered everyone into the great hall. Everyone was tripping over the person in front of them trying to look at the night sky in the ceiling

"It's not really the sky, it's just enchanted to look like it." Hermione clarified, "I read about it in Hogwarts a history." They walked o the front where a stool sat and an old hat upon its seat.

"Wait along here please," Everyone congregated to the front, "Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Dumbledore stood from his place at the head table

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked to me remind you that the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. That Is all," He addressed before sitting back down

"When I call your name you shall come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head and be sorted into your respective house." She opened her list and read a name each house cheered for their new member

"Hermione Granger," She called

Hermione steeled herself as she walked up and the hat covered her eyes, "Gryffindor!" Hermione jumped off and headed for her table as she was greeted with congrats on making the best house in Hogwarts

She read off more names until she got to another one everyone knew, "Draco Malfoy,"

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted before it even touched Malfoy's head

Tetsuo tuned out the rest in favor of finding the person he could feel staring at him, he saw met the gaze of a dark haired man that was staring at him intensely. He rubbed his forehead as he could feel his scar starting to hurt

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Tetsuo diverted turning back to the ceremony

"Ronald Weasley,"

Ron hesitantly walked up and let the hat cover his eyes

"Gryffindor with the rest of your clan!" Everyone had heard that and Ron was able to walk off and sit next to his brothers at his new house

"Harry Potter," This was the one everyone was waiting for as Tetsuo walked up the stage and sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat over his eyes

'_Ahh, Harry Potter it is good to see you though I can tell that you would rather be called Tetsuo.'_

_'How did you know that?'_ He had a thought since it was talking to him directly into his head

_'I can read your mind dear boy, I can also see your other resident.'_

'How far into my mind are you going?' Tetsuo asked alarmed, he didn't even like when Kakashi went into his mind let alone a hat.

_'Just into your memories so I can deduce your personality so that I may place you into one of the four houses.'_

_'Well don't go too far some of that stuff is private.'_

_'My, what a world you have lived in I've never seen anything like it. Your sorting though is very difficult, you show traits of all four houses. Your sneaky like a Slytherin, your intelligent like a Ravenclaw, you have the bravery of a true Gryffindor, and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. I honestly have no idea where to place you since you would be great in all houses, so I suggest you pick.'_

_'Well what house were my parents in?'_

_'Are you sure you want to decide that way?'_

_'Well the only reason I came here was to get to know my parents, I could really care less what house I'm in.'_

_'As you wish…' The hat trailed off and Tetsuo could hear the sound return to his ears with the one shout that again made the hall go silent before erupting in cheers._

"Gryffindor!"


	13. Shinobi mission at Hogwarts?

Chapter 13

A/N: So sorry everyone loyal to me had to see that it just really made me mad and I had to vent, so sorry to get your hopes up

Summary: What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect

Disclaimer: Don' own anything…savvy?

* * *

_-Kumogakure Raikage's office-_

"Yugito what is this?" The Raikage, Ei, asked one of his trusted Jonin that had entered his office and silently placed a glaring one year old on his desk.

"It's a child Raikage-sama." She stared at him like it was obvious

"I know it's a child what's it doing here!" His already small patience was about to wear thin.

"I found him on of the cliffs just sitting their staring into space, so I asked everyone in the village if they knew who his parents were, or if he belonged to him and no one knew who he was. I also asked any surrounding village and no one knew him either so I brought him here."

"Why didn't you place him in one of the orphanages?"

"Because of this," She placed her hand on the child's stomach and poured a little chakra into it. A seal appeared it looked the eight trigrams seal with the symbol for Yang in the middle.

"So he's a Jinchuriki, question is what demon does he hold and where does he come from." Ei frowned clasped his hands together in thought and stared at the child that was frowning back at him.

He held out a finger to poke the kid but was bitten, normal people would yelp in pain, but Ei just stared not feeling a thing but a small prick. He saw the glare the kid had in his pupil less gray eyes and felt an odd sort of respect that such a kid could glare with that much intensity and defiance.

"I will take him," He said surprising the other Jinchuriki in the room

"Sir?"

"I said I will take him, his name shall be Dii and he'll be my succesor for the position of Raikage." He held the kid who started to struggle to get out.

"But sir I thought you wanted Killer Bi to do it."

"Bi doesn't want to and now that I have a student I'm not going to force him to, but I am going to force him to teach Dii how to control his Jinchuriki."

Yugito looked at the child not really knowing if it was the best idea, but she trusted her judgment in doing this. She knew that the Raikage would ask her for help seeing as how he had no idea how to raise a kid, and besides she had always wanted a child to raise anyway.

She smirked raising the kid was going to be a pain that she knew for a fact, but she would never have a boring day again.

_-Seven years later-_

"Try not to burn the place down and please place attempt to make some friends, Dii." Yugito said looking at her son who was looking back at her with bored eyes, she always thought that the boy was hanging around Darui to much because at age 5 he started to develop Darui's speech patterns of saying '_Sorry,' _when it was never his fault and using dull as well, she would even catch him rapping a couple of times meaning that he was spending too much time with his brother Bi as well

"But making friends is so dull, I'd rather be on a team by myself anyways. I work better alone." Dii said yawning since he was seriously tired, he had been training since he was but a small child the only reason he was being forced to go to the academy was to take the official test and become a genin. "Just let me take the exam already so I can go back to sleep."

"You've got to get a partner just like your brothers did."

"I already have chunin class skills, have been on an A-rank mission and I was able to finish it successfully. I don't think I need a partner." He listed off

"That mission was with Darui and the client wasn't as important as the mission specified." She clarified

"It was still an A-rank mission and I got paid, so can I please just skip years of being retaught the same thing and just take the test now."

Yugito sighed as she rubbed the back of her head knowing that it was fruitless arguing with him since he always seemed to get his way, "I'll see if Ei could administer the exam and give make you a genin IF you pass."

"Is there any doubt that I won't," He said condescendingly as he body flickered back home and got back into bed loving that feeling a person got when they got back into bed after being woken up.

_-Three years later, Dee is a chunin-_

"Lariat!" Dii crashed through multiple trees in the forest as he used his fallback jutsu for practice

He deactivated his black chakra cloak, and stared around at the destruction. He could hear the claps from his bigger brother's Bi and Ei. "He's more proficient in the technique than we were at that age Bi." Ei looked at his brother who nodded with pride at his little brother's accomplishment

"He's amazing with our Lariat, can kill a man with just one shot, He's cool he's strong he just can't be stopped, he's my brother Dii and he's just like me!" He rapped and Dii joined him, it was a sight-seeing Dii and Bi rapping with each other

"Why thank you Bi, but as you can see I'm stronger than you so don't insult me." He gave a Knuckle dap to Bi

"You have mastered the Lariat and also mastered lightning and fire nature you are a true prodigy of Kumo otouto." Ei brought out a letter from his pocket, "Here this letter appeared in your mailbox a couple of days ago, It seemed to be in a different language since all the letters were written weirdly."

He had handed his little brother the letter and proceeded to charge through the forest when his little brother disappeared before his eyes.

Dii lost his balance when he reappeared in a darkly lit hallway, he fell on his butt but righted himself a moment later staring at the strange corridor that he was in. The walls were beautiful though he had to say and it looked like he was in the home of a noble maybe. He walked down the corridor and was able to feel energy signatures in a room to his left.

He opened the door to what appeared to be a large office. At the far right was a fire place and the far left a couch, at the far back was a huge desk that had two people as its occupants. It was scary how much they looked exactly like him but didn't want to assume or even think of any possibility until he had acquired a little more information about what was going on.

"Can you help me," They looked up at him from the papers they were signing and stared at him, "Uh…" He sweat dropped at the intense stare directed at him. The man held up a stick and pointed it at him, Dii wondered what that was going to do when he said something in an entirely different language, "Think you guys could help me get back home?"

"If you're going to speak, speak like you have some manners and not like those barbarians." The man chided and Dii as surprised that he actually understood him

"Um ok, Do you think that you could help me get back home, please?" He asked, Yugito had thought it good to teach him some manners incase he ever met someone noble

"But you are home," The woman corrected

"What are you talking about?"

"I have no idea of the people who have been raising you, but everything you know is a lie." The man intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them, "We are your real parents and this is you're true home."

Dii knew that much, he knew he was adopted, he knew that his family was only related by heart instead of blood, and he thought these people could actually be his parents since he was a mixture of both of them, but still he did now know these people and shouldn't parents who just found there lost child from seven years ago be balling with the rescued child that they were a happy family again like they do in all the movies?

"Let's go we have much work to do," The man stood up and walked past him

"But-,"

"Imperio," The man seemed bored as he pointed his wand at his supposed son before Dii could even react.

When the beam hit all Dii saw was darkness before bars entered his field of vision, he grabbed onto the bars and tried to pull them apart with chakra but they wouldn't budge. He shook the cage in anger, "Let me out!"

"You're name is Draco Malfoy, you will take position as the future head of this household, and when the dark lord rises again you will serve him am I clear?" He asked with a bored expression

"Yes…Father," Draco answered

"Good now head to your room, and get dressed we have a business meeting to attend and its time the public knew of your whereabouts**." Draco nodded and left the office**

In Dii's mindscape on top of the giant mountain stood a giant cage, behind it was a huge beast with a menacing aura. It's ten tails swished back and forth as its huge gaping maw that revealed teeth sharp to pierce through steel was set in a evil smile, "This is hilarious, the pompous child has gotten himself captured." It howled with laughter, "Well he can get himself out of this one."

Three months passed and Dii was still under the effects of the Imperio as Draco. The daily prophet was in an uproar at seeing him in the open. His father had explained that he was with a relative who trained him most of his life, and the only reason he would be attending Hogwarts this year was to become an official wizard. To back this story up he had to go through rigorous wizard training in a short amount of time, he couldn't master the spells though, but the only pity his father showed him was saying that as long as he knew the words then his whelp of a child could always fake the mastery.

On the day he was to go to school his father handed him a mission as part of his death eater training. Their lord was coming to the school this year to either recruit or destroy Harry Potter, Draco's mission was to make the dark lord's mission easier by befriending the boy and influencing him to join their side. If not then leave the boy to their master

When it was time to leave for school, his father gave him a reminder of the mission and sent him with his mother who just dropped him off at the train without even a glance back. Draco never took to heart the cold stares he received and the fact the only emotion his parents had shown him was anger, he thought that was just how Malfoy's acted.

He got on a train with his two lackey's Crab and Goyle, two sniveling trolls that his father said was to be his friends. He didn't consider them friends at all; he just didn't want to make his father angry with him for disobeying him. "Let's find a seat." He told them

As they entered the school Draco had to look up at awe, though he did it more subtly than the other students. He had found the Potter boy standing next to a Weasley and called out to him, "So it's true then, what they're saying on the train." Potter turned his heads towards him and when he did Draco felt a strange familiarity with him, ""Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts,"

Potter gave him a condescending smirk, "No need to fuss over me, I'm just your friendly neighborhood future wizard." Draco had to admire the boy's wit

"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Weasley scoffed at his name and Draco turned angry eyes on him, "You think my name's funny do you. No need to tell me yours, hand me down shirt and red hair, no doubt you're a Weasley."

Potter lost his smirk at that

"You'll find, in your stay here, that some wizarding families are much better than others, you really don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He looked at Ron as he said this, "I can help you there." He held out his hand and hoped for Potter's sake that he would accept the offer

"Thanks, but I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself." The boy actually had the nerve to smirk at him Draco sincerely hoped that the dark lord would let Draco have the boy as a slave when he was done with him.

"We're ready for you all now so follow me." McGonagall came back and ushered everyone into the great hall. Everyone was tripping over the person in front of them trying to look at the night sky in the ceiling, Draco although was not impressed he remembered coming here as a child and looking at it again was pretty old.

"Wait along here please," Everyone congregated to the front, "Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Dumbledore stood from his place at the head table

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked to me remind you that the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. That Is all," He addressed before sitting back down

"When I call your name you shall come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head and be sorted into your respective house." She opened her list and read a name each house cheered for their new member

Draco blocked out each name until she got to his owns, "Draco Malfoy,"

Draco walked up the stool confidently and he barley sat down and had the hat descend upon his head before had already made its decision "Slytherin!" The hat shouted before it even touched his head. He had already known that Slytherin was going to be his house, no Malfoy in the history of Malfoy's had ever been a Gryffindor and he was not about to be the first.

-_Switch-_

Tetsuo found his birdcage in his designated room, he walked towards it as the other boys were getting ready for bed. He picked it up and placed it next to a window as he opened it. "It was a fun ride now it's time for you to go." He told the supposed owl as he opened the cage door

"_You're seriously letting me go?"_

"I said I was didn't I, go on, get." He waited as the owl took a cautious step outside the cage fully expecting Tetsuo to slam the door shut but was confused when he made it all the way outside the cage. The owl looked back at him once more before taking flight in the sky and finally being free.

"_**Why did you do that?" **_Yin asked as Tetsuo got ready for bed as well

'_Well I did say I would as soon as I got to school didn't I?'_

"_**Yeah, but knowing you, you could've easily got him to like you just by hanging out with you."**_

'_Don't know, something about him intrigued me. It was obvious he was no ordinary owl since I could understand him and I think that I would have made a better impression letting him go. You know what they say, if you love something set it free if it comes back to you it is yours.' _Tetsuo said as he closed his eyes and not a moment later he was in front of Yin.

"_**Yeah sure," **_ Yin looked troubled by something

"What's the matter?"

"_**Yang is in the school, I can feel his presence I just can't pinpoint who or where."**_

"Is there any way of finding out?"

"_**There might, a bijuu can convene with another bijuu and I plan on trying to find the door to the convening room tonight. From there I'll be able to find his door and enter his host's mindscape."**_

"Tell me so we can go together."

"_**All right, have fun with your dreams." **_Yin called out as Tetsuo headed towards his dream door

-_Next day, mindscape-_

When the Yin holder had fallen asleep he appeared in his mindscape field and met up with a smaller version of Yin who was about the size of a horse, _**"Hop on," **_The Juubi motioned for Tetsuo to ride on his back.

They walked forward for what felt like hours before a question appeared in Tetsuo's mind, "If Yang is evil doesn't that mean that his host is evil?"

"_**Not necessarily, Yang's evil aura might not affect his host. For example I am good but the Juubi was evil so that means that I also have some evil inside of me. If I were to let that evil escape than it does have potential to influence you not in the same way as the curse mark from Orochimaru influences you to seek power to obtain your goals but in the way that you'll suddenly become a homicidal maniac."**_

Tetsuo looked surprised

"_**But there is always the percentage that it might not, you might have the willpower to resist the darkness. The person who houses Yang must have an unbreakable will to withstand his evil influence for he does not conceal but lets it permeate his domain." **_

"How do you know all this if you've never met him?"

Yin shrugged, "_**Educational guess,"**_

Tetsuo sweat dropped, "You're horrible."

"_**We're here," **_A giant door stood in front of them, Yin grew to full size and pushed over the door with its giant paw, "_**Humans, Jinchuriki especially, are only allowed here under special circumstances. Finding a lost Jinchuriki is one of them, if you catch any Bijuu staring at you don't look them in the eye, demons in general are very proud having a child treat them as an equal is found insulting."**_

They walked through the dark hallway that didn't seem to have a floor. With every step they took a white path way appeared beneath them. They walked on and saw a light up ahead, when they went passed through the other opening they had stepped into the bijuu convening room. There were twelve doors around them and when Tetsuo turned around a door closed behind him meaning that there were thirteen doors in all.

"_T__**hat one is Shukaku the Ichibi**__,"_ Yin nodded to a door that had a one on it, he nodded towards the second, "_**Matabi the nibi."**_

"_**Isobu the sanbi,"**_

"_**Son Goku the Yonbi,"**_

"_**Kokuo the Gobi,"**_

"_**Saiken the Rukobi,"**_

"_**Chomei the Nanabi,"**_

"_**Gyuki the Hachibi,"**_

"_**Kurama the Kyuubi,"**_

"_**And finally Yin and Yang the Juubi," **_Yin listed off the names and number of tails of the demons as he nodded to their respective doors.

"What about those two doors over there?" Tetsuo asked pointing to the doors that didn't have a number on them

"_**That one is the door to demon world and that one Is the door to the summoning world. Both doors are a one way ticket and I doubt you would have to be traveling through them." **_ He turned right at Yang's door but as he tried to open it he brought his paw back at the barrier that was surrounding it. "_**Something is wrong I should be able to pass through."**_

"We just have to force our way through, come on I'll help." Tetsuo suggested as both he and Yan pushed on the light barrier that was blocking Yang's door. "Come on!" He poured chakra into his fist as he punched the barrier making a crack appear before the crack grew and broke the barrier. "We did it,"

"_**Let's go," **_Yin pushed open the door and was successfully able to get it open. They were placed at the bottom of a mountain that had a stairway leading up, they climbed up the stairs and after a few hours they reached the top and saw the cage that stood in the distance. A huge dark creature sat as its tails swung back and forth in impatience waiting for them to approach him.

"_**I have been waiting for you but I didn't think you would bring along your master." **_He sneered at Yin

"_**He's more a partner than a master speaking of partners where is yours shouldn't he be here with you now?"**_

"_**The boy got himself into a bit of trouble and I don't care enough to get him out of it." **_Yang shrugged with a smirk

"_**Well what do you plan on doing letting him be captured until you gain the compassion to help him?"**_

"_**Maybe, right now I'm just milking the peace and quiet I get right now."**_

"How about I help free him?" Tetsuo interrupted

Yang stared down at Tetsuo with a disgusted look, "_**Do whatever you like for it makes no difference to me what state he is in as long as he's alive I couldn't care less."**_

"Well fine, just give us a name and we'll be on our way." He said not really liking being in the demons presence for too long, just the air around was suffocating he had to pity the demons owner

"_**His name is Dii,"**_

"Is that it?"

"_**It's all I'm willing to give you can't have you bring an end to my vacation until I'm ready can I?" **_Yang gave an evil smirk down at him

"Fine, I'll work with what I have." Tetsuo glared at the beast before he turned around headed for the direction of the stairs. Yin gave one last look at the creature who was technically his brother before following his host.

_-Probably a couple of days later-_

They were lost Tetsuo deduced, Ron had pulled him everywhere and when the students started to disappear into their own classes he also deduced they were late. He sighed and focused on finding Hermione's energy and found it in the room right next to them, he opened the door surprising Ron to only see a students working and a cat on the desk

"Whoo we made it, told you I know a shortcut, just think what would've happened if McGonagall had caught us," Ron panted as they went to their seats, the cat on the desk jumped and shifted into-speak of the devil- Professor McGonagall. "Just got to say that was bloody brilliant." Ron said impressed, Tetsuo wasn't all that impressed he's seen Akamaru turn into Kiba, so turn into an animal wasn't much.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley, perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter into a map so you can find your way to class, I must say I confuses me how you've been here longer than he has and still fail to find your way to class. Though I'm sure you don't need a map to be able to find you're seats." She pointed to the seat directly in the front of the room, right in front of Malfoy and Goyle.

After Transfiguration Tetsuo decided to follow Hermione since most of her classes were mixed with his, he just let Ron tag along since the boy seemed to take to following him. His next class was potions, and it seems he would be mixed in with Gryffindors and Slytherins as well, he had noticed that the two houses shared animosity towards each other, he questioned Hermione and she told him that 'He who must not be named' was in Slytherin and had recruited most of his followers from the house, and it went further back to the founders of the house Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. _'Seems there were a lot of bad blood between the houses', _Tetsuo thought maybe he should've been in Slytherin since they did enjoy snakes more but where's the adventure at home?

The entire potions class quieted down when their teacher, a man name Snape who hair was pretty slick probably from the fact he was around so many potions Tetsuo could smell the different ingredients on him, his cloak billowed behind him as he went to his desk, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, as such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle art and science of potion making however for those select few who possess the talent and the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and snare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even how to stop death." Tetsuo scoffed quietly oh how he wished he had met the man the day his dad died, Snape then turned his gaze to Tetsuo who was writing down notes, "Then again maybe some of you have come here with talent so formidable that you're confident enough to not pay attention." He emphasized his last few words making Tetsuo look up from his notes.

Tetsuo didn't know why the man was picking on him he was just writing down notes just like in his old days in the academy, "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity…tell me what would I get If I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, or how about where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, or how about the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane."

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Tetsuo answered he studied of course he didn't want to look stupid on his first day of class, he was sure Snape hadn't been expecting that

"2 points to Gryffindor," He ground out, Tetsuo looked confused professors usually give out more points that that if a student answered a question correctly, though he was always told don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Snape seemed to act just like Itachi, it was known that he didn't like Gryffindors and would give out the lowest amount of points to them, Itachi usually gave a compliment that was actually an insult to person he didn't like and that thought got him chuckling quietly thank the high heavens Snape hadn't heard him as he started class.

* * *

Please R&R really


	14. Captive found!

Chapter 14

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

* * *

"Eye of rabbit, hampering hum, turn this water into rum!" Seamus said flicking his wand towards his glass water goblet

"What's Seamus trying to do to that goblet of water?" Tetsuo asked Ron

"He's trying to turn it into rum, he had turned into tea yesterday before-," But his sentence was cut off by a small explosion, everyone at the table turned towards Seamus and saw that he was covered in ash and his hair was lightly singed. Everyone was laughing at him and Tetsuo kind of felt sorry for him Naruto was the same when he was learning to control his chakra except he didn't cause explosion it was just hard for him too.

Tetsuo looked up as he heard chirps from above, "Mail's here," Ron announced as numerous owls flew in from a window. He was surprised to see a certain owl that he had recently released from captivity.

"What are you doing here I thought I told you to go free?" He asked the owl as he set down a few letters for him.

"_Yeah well I thought I'd repay the debt by being your letter courier."_ It was an excuse and both of them knew it

"Well delivering these letters were enough, go on enjoy your life. You're a free "Owl" now." He opened the letters from Kiba and read that the village had just gotten its new Hokage thanks to Naruto, a woman named Tsunade. '_So that's where Naruto left the village for.' _ He put that letter in his pocket for reading the rest later and opened the letter from Itachi. He claims to have mastered his mangekyo sharingan by being able to use all three techniques successfully.

"_My moral code won't allow just one pay back, so just accept the fact I'm going to be around more." _The owl huffed at Tetsuo's offense to his kindness.

"Whatever, Ron can I borrow this?" Tetsuo picking up Ron's discarded newspaper, the Weasley nodded and Tetsuo unwrapped the tie, opening it and reading the headline

"Hey look Neville's got a rememball," Dean said as Neville held the glass ball in his hand

"I've read about those if the smoke turns red then that means you've forgot something," Hermione lectured just as the rememball smoke turned red, "The only problem is I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said looking at his rememball trying to remember what had forgotten

Tetsuo looked at the paper and saw the leading headline, "Ron look, someone broke into Gringotts Vault 713 was broken into, that was the vault Hagrid and I went to get money for supplies, whatever the person had tried to take they missed their chance because Hagrid already took it and delivered it to Dumbledore." They both looked towards the head table and could see Dumbledore eating his food though they could've sworn he was looking right at them.

-Flying class-

Tetsuo looked around at the one subject that fascinated him the most; the prospect of flying was unheard of except by the ninja of Sky country. He couldn't wait to learn; he looked at the brooms on the grounds at everyone's feet and thought the idea of flying on brooms did seem absurd. "Good afternoon class," Madam Hooch addressed the class as the class addressed her back. "Welcome to your first flying lesson, everyone step up to the left side of their brooms, stick your right hand over the broom and say, "'Up'"

Calls of 'Up,' resounded throughout the field, though only few people actually got their brooms up on the first try two of those people being Draco and Tetsuo. Tetsuo had to laugh when Ron got smacked in the face by his broom. Tetsuo chalked it up to his chakra control that he was able to get on the first try. "Once you've gotten a hold of your brooms I want you to mount them, when I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, lean forward slightly, then gently glide back down." She waited for a moment before blowing her whistle

Neville was the first to be off the ground, though it was accidental and try as he may he wouldn't come back down, "Mr. Longbottom come down here." Though it was in vain as he flew off, fell of his broom and on a lamppost, before falling on his arm, "Move back everyone, move back," She checked his arm to find it was broken, "Everyone keep their feet planted on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary, If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

Draco showed everyone Neville's dropped rememball, "Look what Longbottom dropped maybe if he had looked at it he would've remember to fall on his ass." Tetsuo thought that was enough of the bully making fun of his friend

"Give it here Malfoy,"

"No, I think I'll leave e it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He got on his broom and flew into the air, "Maybe on the roof, what's the matter Potter a bit beyond your reach?" Draco taunted as Tetsuo-though he knew better- rose to the bait and got on his broom as well. Tetsuo had to pause for a moment at the feeling of being up in there, but knew there were more serious matters at hand and quickly got over the feeling. Draco threw the rememball, "Fetch,"

Tetsuo chased after his friends present flying past numerous windows and was able to eventually catch, though when he got back to the field and saw McGonagall standing there he knew that he was in trouble, "Come with me Mr. Potter," She said before walking away knowing that Tetsuo was going to follow or face more punishment.

They walked through corridors, until they came to a classroom. McGonagall stepped inside for a moment before coming back out with an older boy, "Potter this is Oliver Wood, Mr. Wood I have found your new seeker." She said excitedly

_-Later-_

It seemed the information about him being seeker went around the school pretty fast.

Too bad Tetsuo didn't even know what Quidditch was; though Oliver had told him to come to training in the morning there he would teach Tetsuo the rules of the game. "What if I make a fool of myself?" Tetsuo had to wonder

"You won't make a fool of yourself; it's in your blood." Hermione lead him to a trophy case and pointed to a large plaque, Tetsuo looked close and saw that it read James Potter as one of the Gryffindor seekers

"No wonder you were so good at flying it is practically in your blood." Hermione said

"I tell you it's spooky she knows more about you than you do." Ron whispered to him as Hermione was trailing behind them on the moving stairs.

"Who doesn't," He reasoned, he didn't like how Ron was always trying to rid them of Hermione, he didn't know why the girl was fine in his opinion if not a little to book smart.

The staircase changed as they were on it and instead sent them to the next floor. The only thing on this floor was a door, when they opened the door they saw a long hallway, they torches that were gone were lit and Filch's cat came in the room.

Tetsuo really hated that cat ever since he had been here it always stared at him unnervingly; Tetsuo had half a mind to sick Dai on the thing but thought better of it. "It's Filch's cat!"

Tetsuo knowing they would get in trouble if Filch caught them told them to run away from the thing. As they ran the torches along the hallway lighted up and a door came into view, "Let's hide in there." Tetsuo used some of his chakra induced strength, broke the lock and pulled open the door and then closed it when they were all inside.

"I wonder why the door was locked." Tetsuo wondered

"I can guess for a good reason," Ron whimpered pointing to the tree headed dog that was slowly starting to wake up, Tetsuo smirked and dug inside his pocket his force of habit always made him carry these around, he threw three treats at the three heads and watched as they ate them.

"Who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" He played with the dog, he knew how to treat them since being around Akamaru all his life, he went to pet all three heads knowing dogs wanted equal amount of attention, he brought out more treats knowing they couldn't stay long, "Hermione do you know any enlarging spells?"

She enlarged all three treats giving the dog's something good to chew on, "You guys be good," All three decided to lick him as he hugged their heads.

"What do they think they're doing keeping something like that in a school full of children?" Ron asked as they got back to their common room.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on; it was standing on a trap door meaning that it was there to guard something, now if you boys don't mind I'm going to get some sleep before you come up with a plan that's going to get us expelled." She entered the female dormitory without even a good night

"She really needs to get her priorities straight." Tetsuo could do nothing but nod

-Couple of weeks later-

"It's not Leviosar its Leviosa." Hermione admonished as Ron and Seamus couldn't get there feathers to fly, Tetsuo was playing with his feather as he waited for everyone else to finish. The professor had already congratulated him on finishing and told him to improve his skill a little.

After class was over Ron caught up with him, "It's Leviosa not Leviosar'" He mocked Hermione not knowing he was right behind her, she pushed passed them and Tetsuo could see tears in her eyes,

"Nice, maybe you shouldn't insult her she is only trying to help." He shook his head, they used to mock Sakura for her obsession for Sasuke but eventually they grew out of it.

-Later at dinner-

Tetsuo looked all around at the current theme, he had asked and said the holiday was called Halloween, it was apparently a Holliday were a person consumed lots of sugar judging by all the good looking treats around. He had never seen an event celebrated like this back in Konoha they had booths set up for this and it was usually ended in fireworks, everyone wore Kimono and Yakuta's it was a fun time of the year.

Tetsuo tried some of the treats-never having had anything like them before- and found they were amazing he really wished Naruto were here, they were both natural sugar fiends and would eat Pockie at least 5 times a day. He looked to his side and saw Hermione's seat was empty, "Where's Hermione?" He asked Ron who just shrugged

"I heard that she was in the girls bathroom crying." Neville informed

Tetsuo raised his eyebrows at Ron, who just shrugged

"Troll!" The great hall doors opened as Professor Quirrel ran in, "Troll in the dungeon!" The entire great hall was silent, "Just thought you should know," He said before fainting, Tetsuo didn't like this man though he seemed like a bumbling idiot Tetsuo just couldn't place his finger on why.

Then all of the students started screaming and Tetsuo found it very comical, if this was said in Konoha even the genin would be grinning in anticipation for a good fight. That's exactly how Tetsuo was feeling

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted quieting the enter hall, "Everyone will please not panic, prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeon." Shouts from the prefects to follow them sounded

Tetsuo knew Hermione was in trouble since she was still in the bathroom; he grabbed Ron from the house and dragged him off, "We have to go get Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll." They ran together to go save their friend but stopped and hid behind a pillar when they saw the troll. "He's headed for the girls bathroom come on let's go."

"Hermione!" Tetsuo shouted as the troll was about to bring its club down on Hermione's only hiding spot left under the sink. Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the impact but when she opened them she looked up to see Ron using the levitation charm on the trolls club. "Ron hit the troll over the head with the club."

Ron swung his wand making the club do the same right on the top of the trolls head knocking him out and sending him falling towards the ground with a thud.

Tetsuo brought out some wire and infused it with chakra making it unbreakable. He tied it to a few kunai and placed them on the sides of the troll trapping him to the ground.

McGonagall, Quirrel, and Snape came into the bathroom right when Tetsuo put the last kunai on the ground. McGonagall huffed in surprise when she saw the destruction and the knocked out trolls and the three students unharmed looking sheepish about the scene in front of them. She looked towards Tetsuo and Ron as she had to place a hand over her heart stop the erratic breathing, "Explain yourselves, the two of you!"

"Well what had happened was…" Tetsuo trailed off not knowing how to lie his way out of this one.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall." Hermione interjected resulting in everyone looking at her in shock

"Ms. Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll, I read about them and though I'd tangle with it." Hermione held her head down to emphasize that she was truly sorry, "But I was wrong, if Tetsuo and wrong hadn't come and found me I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do." Tetsuo looked down at the smell of blood and saw that Snape had a large gash on his leg which he promptly covered up seeing Tetsuo's gaze on it, "I would've expected more rational behavior from you, I'm very disappointed in you Ms. Granger." McGonagall chastised and Hermione held her head in shame, "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement," She then turned to Tetsuo and Ron, "As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realized how fortunate you are. Not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale, five points will be awarded to each of you."

Tetsuo gave a hi five to Ron behind the back

"For sheer dumb luck."

_-Nest couple of days-_

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game." Lee Jordan announced

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you," She looked at the Slytherin team as she said this. With a light kick to the box she opened it and the first one to leave it were the bludgeon and the snitch.

"Remember the golden snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points, the team who gets it automatically wins the game." Lee reminded, "The quaffle is released and the game begins."

Slytherin snatched it first but Gryffindor easily recovered it and headed for the goals.

"Angelina Johnson scores, ten points for Gryffindor!"

Tetsuo applauded as he waited in the sky and was also able to dodge the bludger that came for his head. "Slytherin takes control of the quaffle Fletchley passes it to Flint." Marcus kicked a girl off of her broom when she was coming to stop him from getting to the goals, he was able to reach them and when he threw the quaffle at the goal it was blocked by the back of Oliver's broom.

Oliver shrugged in a non-apologetic way

Gryffindor easily maneuvered past the Slytherin and were able to score another ten points for Gryffindor. The Slytherins were starting to play dirty by knocking the other players out of the way. Marcus got angry when Oliver blocked another goal and stole a beaters beater and hit the bludger right at Marcus sending him through the ring and falling towards the ground.

Marcus began to take out the Gryffindor players but was forced to stop lest he be called for fouling. Tetsuo thought it was time to stop paying attention to the skies and start looking for the snitch but was immensely lucky when it flew right next to him. He chased after it but wasn't able to get very far before his broom started to spazz out.

He was about to fall off when it stopped and instead of getting on the broom the right way, he though it better if he use his chakra to stick his feet to the broom. Technically it wasn't cheating if he just surfed on the broom because pro quidditch players use the same method, he thought it cheating if he used his sharingan because even though he is handicapped it would still be cheating to him.

He chased after the Slytherin seeker who was also chasing the snitch. When they both made a dive for it, it became a game of chicken and the Slytherin seeker chickened out and pulled up while Tetsuo pulled his leg up making the broom stop its descent from impacting on the ground. He let go of the chakra in his left foot but when he stepped forward on the broom to be able to reach out for the snitch more he toppled over and felt something enter his mouth.

He felt the ball and spit it out into his open plams

"He's got the snitch, Harry Potter receives one hundred and fifty points for catching the snitch!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle signaling game over, "Gryffindor wins!"

Tetsuo held the snitch up as the shouts and cheers rose octaves higher.

-_Next day I'm sure of it_

"Tha's ridiculous why would Snape put a curse on Tetsuo's broom?" Hagrid reasoned, Hermione and Ron had told Tetsuo the reason his broom was acting crazy and they thought it best to tell Hagrid who would probably be the only person who would listen to them.

But he obviously knew something they didn't

"Why was he trying to get pass that three headed dog?"

"How do yer know abou' fluffy?" He asked surprised their mention of the dog

"Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" Hermione and Ron were both surprised that Hagrid kept that dog, but Tetsuo had been around the Inuzuka clan all of his life and he had seen his share of big dogs

"What a nice name for a cute dog." Tetsuo complimented

"Why Thank you, I bought him off an Irish feller, then handed him to Dumbledore to guard the…" the giant trailed off

"Guard the…?" Tetsuo gestured for him to continue, but he just shook his head indicating that it was supposed to stay a secret, "No more questions this is top secret business that you don't need to be involving yerselve's in."

"But Hagrid whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it." He was sixty percent sure of it

"Codswallop, Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid tried to reason with the children

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one you have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione revealed

"Now you listen to me, all three of you, your meddling in thing's that ought not to be meddled in. What that dog is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel…I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that." He chastised himself walking away

"Nicholas Flamel now we got a lead." Tetsuo had a smirk as they headed towards the library

_-Months later it's close to Christmas-_

Tetsuo had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays though he really wanted to go home he might not get a chance to research Nicholas Flamel in private since Hermione had suggested trying the restricted section. It was too bad he didn't learn that invisibility jutsu like he should have.

He woke due to Ron's shout and ran down stairs to check out the commotion to see Ron standing in front of a giant decorated tree, "Merry Christmas Tetsuo," He gave

Tetsuo looked at the boy confused at the holiday, "What's Christmas?"

"Right you don't know about the holidays," Ron laughed and sat down to open his presents

"That's not true I know about the New Year we used to celebrate that back home with festivals." Tetsuo sat down next to him

"Well Christmas is a holiday where you spend time with your family, and exchange gifts; see even you have some gifts." He handed boxes that had Tetsuo's real name on them and watched as the other boy ripped off the wrapping. He pulled out a sweater that had his initials on it, "My mum made that for you she makes us all sweaters." He held up his own

He then moved to his next box and saw that it had a letter on it, _'You're father left this in my care before he died. I'm following his wish and returning it to you, use it well.'_ He opened the package and pulled out a long flowing cloak.

"Whoa, you've got an invisibility cloak, those are really rare." Ron informed

"There has got to be someone planning this." He said at the coincidence of it all, he suddenly had a need for something invisible and the next day he gets an invisibility cloak.

-_Later that night-_

Tetsuo looked around at the multitude of books and fond the door to the restricted section. He unlocked it and stepped inside, he pursed the long row of books, _'Famous fire eaters, Flamel…Flamel.'_ He picked out a book but closed it when it gave an ear piercing scream.

"Who's there," He heard Filch ask, he put his cloak back on breaking the lamp in the process. Tetsuo just walked right past him getting his breathing under control, when he left he saw Filch's cat sitting next to the door and he knew that she could see him so he backed up as the cat followed and came upon Snape threatening Quirrel.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrel,"

"I-I d-don't know what you mean,"

"I believe you do know exactly what I mean." Snape said he paused for a moment and looked at the exact spot Tetsuo was standing; he reached out his arm but only grabbed thin air as Tetsuo back up a few steps.

He entered the room behind him when the two men left to go inspect the library as Filch warned them that a student was out of bed. He took off his cloak and sighed he was glad that was over. He looked around the room and found that the only thing inside was a floor mirror, he raised an eyebrow as he walked in front of him.

What he saw was so wonderful that he had to turn behind him to see if it was really happening or not.

He saw himself but older He was wrapped in an older looking Kiba's arms and they were both smiling. He saw Sasuke and Naruto next to them, Kakashi and Iruka surprisingly, Tetsuo's dad and two people with him. The woman had long red hair and captivating green eyes, the male looked exactly like Tetsuo and with a startling revelation he was starting to think that those two might be his real parents.

"What is this?" He inspected closely thinking that maybe he had somehow fallen into a genjutsu trap

_**"Your guess is as good as mine."**_

They were all smiling at him; the older Tetsuo even sent him a wink

"Ron!" Tetsuo whispered as he entered his room wearing his cloak, he went over to the boy's bed and shook him awake, "Come on I've got something to show you," He whispered excitedly

He basically dragged Ron into the room, and had him stare into the mirror, "Look into the mirror and tell me what you see," He ordered

Ron squinted his eyes at mirror for a moment before they widened in surprise and amazement, "It's me and I'm head boy holding the Quidditch cup, I'm the Quidditch captain, does this mirror show the future?" Ron asked as he inspected the mirror more thoroughly

"It can't, it showed me my parents and dad but it can't possibly show the future because they're dead." He frowned, maybe the mirror showed possible futures instead of THE future?

After that Tetsuo kept coming back to sit and stare at the mirror, it couldn't have shown possible futures because the image was the same every time. Tetsuo racked his brain for a possible answer of what the mirror did but couldn't find a possible answer

He stared at the image of him and Kiba until he felt a presence behind him, "Back again?" He identified the voice as belonging to Dumbledore; he got up to face the wizened old wizard, "I see that you, like so many others before you, have discovered the delight of the mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does?" Tetsuo shook his head, in truth he was going mad over the answer, "Let me give you a clue, the happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and only see himself exactly as he is." They both turned towards the mirror

The young wizard idly thought that Erised spells desire backwards and almost brought a palm to his forehead in stupidity, _'I really should have realized that earlier.'_, "So it shows us what we want?"

"Hmm, yes…and no, it shows us nothing more or less that the deepest most wanted of our desires, you who have never known your true family, see them standing with you and your current family, whether they are dead or not. But remember Tetsuo this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth; men have wasted away in front of it even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home and I must ask you not to go looking for it again…it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Tetsuo nodded giving one last look at the mirror and the image that he would see again

-After Christmas, new year-

Christmas had passed and all the students had returned back to the school.

Tetsuo hadn't about his personal rescue mission for the captured Dii but he's made no progress. Yang had said that Dii had left the school to go back to his captors and Tetsuo would wait until Dii returned to the school which would be after Christmas. He was sitting with Ron in the library when Hermione walked over

"I had you looking in the wrong section," Hermione announce walking to their table in the library with a huge book, "I checked it out weeks ago for a bit of light reading," She dropped the book on the table with a resounding thud

"This is what you call light reading?" Ron teased

"Here it is, Nicholas Flamel is the only known make of the sorcerer's stone," Hermione said ignoring Ron's comment, "The sorcerer's stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers, it will transform any metal into pure gold and holds the elixir or life which will make the drinker immortal. The only known stone in existence belongs to a Mr. Nicholas Flamel a noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday. This must be what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor and that is under the trap door." She warned

"Well as long as Tetsuo has some of those treats the dog should let us through." Ron reasoned

"Unfortunately I'm out of treats and even if I did Fluffy's loyal to Hagrid and if he ordered Fluffy not to let anyone get by, no matter who's nice to him, Fluffy will carry out that order." Most dogs are like that, all of the Inuzuka dogs are like that though with a fierce undying loyalty to their partner.

When it was night, they went to Hagrid's hut to see if he would reveal more information and tell them if it was actually the sorcerer's stone and knocked on his door, he took one look at them and shook his head, "Sorry but I'm in no mood to be entertaining today."

"But we know about the sorcerer's stone." They all said in unison

"Oh," Was all he said before opening the door and letting them inside

"We think Snape's trying to steal it," He remembered the wound on Snape's leg the day of the troll attack, and noted that it looked just like a bite wound, "We just don't know why,"

"Snape's one of the teachers protecting the stone, now run along now I'm a bit preoccupied today." He had to get them to leave they could not find out what he was doing

"Wait a minute, one of the teachers?"

"Of course, there other things defending the stone aren't there, Spells and enchantments put up by the other professors." Hermione realized

"Tha's right, no need if you ask me, no one knows how to get past him except for me and Dumbledore…Shouldn't have told you tha'" Hagrid seemed incapable of keeping secrets, which was surprising for someone Dumbledore trusted so much. They heard rattling in the pot that was in the fireplace.

Hagrid took out a large egg, and quickly put it on the table, "I know what that is, but how did you get one Hagrid?" Ron asked staring at him in confusion

"I won it off a stranger I met down at the pub, seemed quite glad to be rid of it." Hagrid frowned just as the egg started to crack. Shards of the egg flew in all directions as a baby dragon was born.

"It's a Norwegian ridgeback, my brother works with these in Romania." Ron stared at the dragon in amazement never having been so close to one

"Oh look at him in't he beautiful, and look he knows his mummy." Hagrid said with all the pride of a parent showing on his face, "Hello Norbert," He said patting the small lizard under its chin, but backed up in surprise when it spit up fire on his beard, he looked out the window with narrowed eyes, "Who's that?"

All three turned their heads towards the window, and saw Malfoy briefly run away, "Damn," Tetsuo whispered knowing that the pompous ass would tattle on Hagrid as soon as he got back to the castle.

-_Next day-_

"A pity they let the old punishments go, a time ago you would find yourself hanging by your thumbs in detention." Filch said as all four children as they walked towards their punishment, a plus was that Malfoy also got into trouble, followed him towards Hagrid's hut, "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight, he's got a little job to do inside the dark forest." They could see that Hagrid was depressed that he had to give up Norbert, "Oh good god man you're not still on about that thing are you?"

"Norbert's gone, Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." He was trying his best to hold back his tears, he prepared his crossbow, "Let's go," He said before leading his way into the dark forest

Tetsuo wasn't that really scared of the dark forest since he had stayed five days in the forest of death, but he could tell the others, even Hagrid were, though Malfoy seemed to be faking his fear and not faking it at the same time.

They stopped by a silver puddle as Hagrid dipped his fingers in it, "Unicorn's blood, I found one dead a few weeks ago, this one's been hurt bad by something." Tetsuo felt a malevolent presence that reminded him of Orochimaru and he almost thought it was Orochimaru but thought that impossible because Orochimaru should still be back in the elemental nations. "It's our job to go and find the poor beast, Ron and Hermione will come with me, Tetsuo will go with Malfoy and Fang." He said gesturing to the dog that looked seriously old or fat judging by the many folds on him.

"Wait until my father hears about this, this is servant stuff." Malfoy grumbled

"If I didn't know any better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." He had a link to Malfoy's mind but could hear nothing but grumbles about how unfair this was,

_'Let me out of here!'_

That sudden thought surprised Tetsuo, at first he thought it was a cry to let him out of the forest, but it seemed more than that.

"Scared please," Malfoy scoffed

After that the thought returned to normal, but Tetsuo kept the link going in case they came back, they were silent until they came upon a clearing where they found the injured unicorn as it was being feasted upon by a cloaked figure. Tetsuo scar started to hurt, and he rubbed it ass it started to irritate him. Malfoy and Fang ran screaming for help as the creature stared at him from behind its cloak

It glided towards him, but Tetsuo wasn't about to be frightened by this bastard, "Katon: Karyūdan!" The cloaked being dodge each spit of fire with the precision of a Jonin, but wasn't able to dodge the arrow that landed in its chest.

A centaur galloped towards, and scared away his assailant, it then towards him, "Harry Potter must leave the forest, it has too many creatures and it's too dangerous, especially for you." It warned

"What was that thing?" He asked, its killing intent was off the charts

"A monster, it is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn and to drink its blood will keep you from dying even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. To have slain something so pure, and the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a half-life…a cursed life." The centaur shook his head

"Who would choose to live such a life?" He asked horrified

"Can you think of no one?"

Tetsuo thought and the only thing he could come up with was absolutely absurd, "Are you saying that thing…was Voldemort?" He should be dead not walking around eating unicorns

"Even the most desperate of men will find a way to stop death." The centaur revealed, "Do you know what is hidden in the school at this moment?"

Tetsuo's eyes widened, the sorcerer's stone could grant anyone immortality and if Voldemort's after it then that means he could come back to life, a full life. He heard the others find him as Hagrid disarmed his crossbow, "Hello Firenze, you all right there Tetsuo?" Tetsuo nodded as he bid goodbye to Firenze

_-Bed time-_

Tetsuo breathed out of his nose as he was meditating in Dii mindscape. He was sitting in front of Yang's cage and Yin was sitting behind him so the evil aura surrounding Yang wouldn't suffocate him. His eyes were closed as he was trying to find Dii subconscious, he had no idea how it this hard to find someone's subconscious in their own subconscious!

He found a doorway and thanked Kami-sama that he had finally gotten some where after months of looking. He stood up and headed for the door but when he touched it there was a barrier in place just like Yang's door. He punched it the same way he did the first but it didn't even crack and Tetsuo thought this second layer of defense was going to be a tough nut to crack.

Instead Tetsuo summoned wind chakra into drill form and watched as his hand drilled right through the barrier though it took a while it was completely worth it when he and Yin stepped through the doorway into hopefully Dii's location.

It was dark all around them as they walked and was able to see a light in the distance before it vanished. It would do this periodically until they got close enough to see that it was actually a person trying to break free from a cage using a chakra cloak

"Are you Dee?" The person turned around and Tetsuo found himself staring at a familiar face, "Malfoy!"

* * *

Katon: Karyūdan-Fire style: fire shot

Please R&R much appreciated


	15. Enter Dii, leaving, Draco

Chapter 15

I hope you all enjoy this present, I thought since I was gone so long I'd do a couple of chapter and then upload them so you wouldn't have to wait. Please Enjoy also sorry to tell you I'm going from the movie so no Snape test sorry.

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Persona 4

* * *

-_Last Time-_

_It was dark all around them as they walked and was able to see a light in the distance before it vanished. It would do this periodically until they got close enough to see that it was actually a person trying to break free from a cage using a chakra cloak_

_"Are you Dii?" The person turned around and Tetsuo found himself staring at a familiar face, "Malfoy!"_

_-Currently-_

"Hey Potter," Malfoy, apparently Dii now, greeted him from behind his cage. Tetsuo had not been expecting this at all, he had expected it to be some random person or maybe even a close friend but not his self-proclaimed enemy to actually be his demons other half's host.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked seriously thinking that maybe he was losing his eye sight and thinking that this was actually Malfoy when it was probably just some other bright haired kid.

"You tell me, first I'm training with Bi-aniki and Ei-aniki then I end up in some creepy house with these people telling me they're my real parents and I have to serve some lord, after that I was here and have been here ever since. Good thing I've been able to see what I've been doing." Dii said lazily as he leaned back against the cage

"So the Malfoy that's an asshole is actually under a genjutsu." Tetsuo clarified as Dii nodded, "Well why didn't Yang want to free you?"

Dii scoffed, "That bastard, he told me from the start that he had no intention for being my friend. This is one of the way's he enforces that point, he's an ass that doesn't know how to make friends." Dii hit the bar in anger

"How do you live with a guy like that?" Tetsuo asked curiosly

"You tune him out and you find things to occupy your time." He explained

"So Ei's your brother that must mean you're from Kumogakure no sato right?"

"Yep, where are you from?" Dii asked completely forgetting that he was trapped in a cage to engage in some small talk

"Konohagakure no sato,"

"Sorry," Dii apologized and Tetsuo looked at him confused

"Why?"

"Kinkaku and Ginkaku,"

Tetsuo was even more confused, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, or the gold and silver brothers, were infamous in could history because they had tried to capture the Kyuubi for their village but were swallowed instead. The brothers survived inside Kurama for two weeks by eating the beast's flesh; this would eventually lead to the fox regurgitating them. This left them with unusually large chakra-reserves and abilities similar to those of a jinchūriki. With their new-found powers, the brothers assaulted the Second Raikage, during his peace pact with the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, to stage a coup d'état. Managing to bring the Second Hokage to the verge of death, the brothers are declared disgraces for their actions.

"Why are you apologizing for those two, we weren't even alive when it happened."

"Yeah well still, sorry," Dii apologized for something that had happened even before the first shinobi world war.

"_**Have you two forgotten something,"**_ Yin reminded nodding his head towards the cage

"Oh yeah right," Tetsuo shook his head remembering what he had come here for, "Since this is probably the third defense it's going to be harder to break than the other two."

"You hit the bras at the same time I do, ok?" Dii suggested

"How does that work?"

"When two similar chakra are close together they resonate and become even more powerful." He backed up and activated his lighting cloak that was black in color.

"All right," Tetsuo activated his white chakra cloak and together they stuck the different bars with extensive amount of strength. The bars broke in between and Tetsuo was thrust back into the world of consciousness seeing that it was morning and he had been on the rescue mission all night.

'_Potter,' _ He heard a voice in his head and it sounded nothing like Yin's, it sounded awfully like Dii's, '_Can you hear me?'_

'_Yeah I can, I guess we must have some psychic connection or something, yeah.'_

'_Just want to say thanks for saving me and sorry for having to save me,'_

'_Why do you say sorry so much?'_

'_Okaa-san says I get it from Darui-aniki,' _Dii got out of bed and looked in the floor mirror of his private rooms, he touched his hair and pulled his hand back in disgust at the amount of products that kept it down. He took one kill point off of Lucius Malfoy's name when he saw the private bathroom in his room but then again he had to add a point for messing with his hair.

'_Thanks again for saving me, Potter.'_

'_It's Tetsuo, Tetsuo Sarutobi.'_

'_Then why does everyone call you Harry?'_

Tetsuo shrugged as everyone else in his dorm was starting to awaken, '_Too lazy to correct them,'_

'_Amen to that brother.'_

-Next morning, breakfast-

"Bakayaro!" Dii said as he just out of nowhere jumped on the table and threw his breakfast at Pansy Parkinson, he never really liked the girl because she acted so much like his fan girls back home and he despised nothing more than fan girls. "Konayaro!" Breakfast fruit in Crabbe and Goyle's faces, he didn't throw anything at Blaise and Theo seeing as how they acted like true friends.

"Slytherins suck, all you pureblood assholes need to get off your pompous asses and actually do something with your lives, god even the wealthy men back home did more than you and our currency is greater than yours. I swear to Kami-sama the next person who says that 'Pure-bloods are a superior breed.' Can get down on their polished knees and go to town on my-!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall shouted coming over to the Slytherin table, everyone had been too shocked by the outburst to do anything. Everyone was staring at the supposed future Slytherin prince in shock; they would've never expected this from him. "Come down this instant and follow me to the headmaster's office!" Dii smirked and jumped off the table

On his way out of the door, he turned his head towards Gryffindor, "Hey!" Tetsuo looked right at him with a smirk and mischief in his eyes, Dii gave a two fingered salute before being pulled along by a ruffled McGonagall.

"I can't believe that actually happened pinch me I think I'm dreaming." Ron commented as they were walking from end of the year tests. They still had not seen Dii anywhere and had to guess he was still in Dumbledore's office, "I doubt Malfoy actually meant it," He said in disbelief

"Well Ron we'll just have to wait and see." Tetsuo shrugged as Hermione caught up with them

"I always thought the Hogwarts end of the year exams would be frightful, but they seemed rather enjoyable." Tetsuo suddenly got a major Headache and grabbed his head in pain.

"My scar it hurts."

"It's happened before," Hermione reminded

"Yeah but not like this, I think it's a warning that something is coming." He looked and saw Hagrid's hut, and realized something, "Come on,'" They ran to the giants hut as he stopped playing his flute.

"Hagrid, when you got Norbert's egg, who was the stranger who gave it to you?" Tetsuo asked

"I don't know he kept his hood up the entire time." Hagrid answered, "Kept asking me what kind of creatures I owned, though I only told him about Fluffy."

"Did he keep asking questions about Fluffy?"

"Well of course it's not every day you hear about a three headed dog, but I told him that the trick with any beast is to know how to calm it." Hagrid didn't seem to realize his major error, "Take Fluffy for example, if you just play him a soothing song he go sleep…I really shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid cursed himself for letting something else out; the three of them ran back in the direction of the school in order to find McGonagall.

"We have to speak with Dumbledore right away." They told McGonagall who looked up at their urgent faces.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, he received a letter from the ministry and had to leave on urgent business." She told them

"But this is important; it's about the sorcerer's stone." Tetsuo informed surprising her, "Someone's going to try and steal it." He warned

"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I suggest you forget about it and return to your dormitories." It was more of an order instead of a suggestion.

"We have to secure the stone…tonight." The other two nodded and headed as they headed back to their dormitories and waited for nightfall.

They came downstairs when the moon was up in only their night clothes. They saw Neville waiting for them in a fit to stop them, "You're sneaking out again aren't you?" He asked them as he left the chair to stand in front of them, "I won't let you, you'll get Gryffindor into trouble again, I-I'll fight you." He held up shaky fists

"Neville I'm sorry about this, Petrificus Totalus." Neville froze as he fell on the floor paralyzed

"Harsh," Tetsuo said with raised eyebrows, "Let's go," He said as they walked passed a paralyzed Neville saying their apologies. When they stepped outside they were about to put on Tetsuo's cloak.

"And where do you think you're going?" They turned around thinking they had been caught by Filch or Snape, but it was just Dii who had returned from his trip to the headmaster's office to mail his mom that he was alright.

To Ron and Hermione who had thought that he was still Malfoy this was even worse

"Hermione do that spell again before he tells." Ron ordered and Hermione was about to follow, but her wand was gently pushed down by Tetsuo

"That won't be necessary," He walked over to Dii who gave him a knuckle dap, "What are you doing here?" He said in their native language

"I was walking back to my dorm, when I saw you three leave yours. You wouldn't be up to anything would you?" He asked with a smirk already knowing the answer

"Depends if you want to help or not?" Tetsuo replied slyly

"Of course I couldn't let my savior go to his certain doom, though it'll be such a drab to actually have to do things." He said sarcastically, as he made a couple of hand signs, "You won't need that cloak; I used some electrons in the air to make us invisible."

"Electrons can do that?"

"Who said they couldn't,?" Dii smirked as he took the cloak from Ron, shrunk it and threw it back at Tetsuo, "They don't like to though since they are very lazy."

"Like another certain someone," Tetsuo taunted, "Don't worry guys he's here to help." Tetsuo told his friends who were staring at Dii suspiciously

"How do we know you won't betray us?" Hermione questioned

"You don't, now go lead the way because I have no idea where you're going." He pointed in the direction he thought they were headed in but when they turned the opposite way he rubbed the back of his head and followed behind them

They had caught Dii up on the current events when they reached the door that Fluffy was in, when they opened the door they found the dog asleep and a harp was playing. "Snape must've already been here, he put a spell on the harp."

"Come let's move its paw, you guys push, Dii you push." They successfully moved the paw without the dog waking up and opened the door, "I'll go first, don't follow until I give you the signal. If something bad happens get yourselves out, Dii will protect you just in case," They nodded not taking notice that the harp had stopped playing

They felt a presence over their head and saw Fluffy standing over them, Tetsuo acted fast and activated his sharingan, he had never tried to control a beast with it but there was no time like the present, though it would be difficult to get control of three heads at once. He looked at all three heads as his sharingan mirrored in their eyes.

"What kind of spell is that?" Ron asked

"Don't worry about it just get down the hole!" Dii ordered as each of them jumped down the hole, as each of them disappeared, and when Hermione jumped down he released his sharingan and jumped down the hole as Fluffy almost bit his head off.

"What did we land on?" Dii grimaced feeling the sliminess of the ground, he jumped when he felt whatever this thing on the ground was wrap around him cutting off his arms so he wouldn't be able to use hand signs, "What the hell is this ?"

"Its devil's snare the more you struggle the quicker it kills you, just relax." Hermione said stopping struggles from all three boys

"Easy for you to say," Ron said struggling even more in hopes of escaping, Hermione scoffed before sinking in the ground, "Hermione!"

Tetsuo and Dii understood as they both relaxed falling through the evil plant, they both fell to the ground as Ron started shouting for help. "You've got to do something; I don't think he's relaxing." Dii commented

"I remember something from Herbology, what was it?" She racked her brain for the answer, "Devil's snare, devil's snare, like's its fun…but shrivels in the sun that's it devil's snare hate sunlight," She took out her wand and pointed it at the giant plant, "Lunas Soleil!" A beam of light shot from her wand as the snare shrieked in agony. Ron fell through the hole and landed on his back

"You should really try meditating more," Dii commented as Tetsuo was already leaving the scene to head up the stairs, Hermione helped Ron up and followed the two ninja up the stairs

They entered the next chamber and found flying keys everywhere, they saw the door to the next test had a lock on it, and knew what to do. Tetsuo got the broom and flew up in the air, as the keys chased him he caught the fattest one and threw it to Hermione; she unlocked the door as he was able to lead the keys away.

He flew through the open door as they closed quickly hearing thumps on the other side, "Well that was pretty easy."

"Says the guy who wasn't flying," Tetsuo retorted as they came upon the next challenge, the torches lit to reveal a giant chessboard

They tried to go through the next door but were blocked by the giant pawns, "So what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious we have to play our way across the board, Hermione you take the left side castle, Tetsuo will be a bishop." Ron ordered turning into master chess player mode

"If you don't mind I think I'll be staying out of this, I'm not that amazing at chess." Dii went off to the side to spectate the chess match.

They all went to their respective position, the white side made the first move, "You there D5!" and so the game started, the white pawn destroyed Ron's, "So I guess that means its real wizard's chess." He said fearful for his friend's safety.

As the game was played Ron's skill in chess shown through the way after each time the white side destroyed his pieces he took out there's. The game was brutal and Ron had to think quickly in order to get his friends out of danger.

As the last few pieces were on the board, Tetsuo looked around the board and saw Ron's strategy, "Wait a minute, the strategy you set up, you're trying to-,"

"You have to understand, once I make my move, you'll be free to check the king." Ron steeled himself for what is sacrifice, "Knight to H3!" Tetsuo closed his eyes at the thought that resounded and hoped that Ron was alright. He moved to his spot in front of the king, "Checkmate."

The king's sword fell signaling that the game was over, Dii headed over to an unconscious Ron, "You go on ahead, I'll protect these two." Tetsuo nodded and headed over the door.

As he walked down the stairs his scar started to throb and burn and he grabbed at it.

_**"I would suggest not going in that room, he…is there."**_

_'Snape?'_

_**"No…"**_ Yin trailed off

Tetsuo opened the door with much trepidation; the room was dark though he could see a man that was not Snape staring at the-should-be-gone mirror of Erised. "Professor Quirrel?" It couldn't be that sniveling teacher, "It can't be Snape it was h-him w-who…"

"Yes, next to Snape who would suspect bumbling Quirrel?" Tetsuo had to curse himself from not seeing through the act he hadn't thought he would need them here, but one of the most important lessons in being a ninja is always expect the unexpected. "I would've killed you that day of the match, and if Snape's cloak hadn't caught on fire I would've succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his counter curse."

_'Snape was trying to save me,'_

_**"You owe someone an apology,"**_

Quirrell turned from him and inspected the mirror looking for something that he could not see, "What does this mirror do, I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?"

_Use the boy…_

Tetsuo looked around trying to pinpoint the location of the raspy voice that seemed to come from nowhere, "Come here boy!" Quirrel ordered, Tetsuo felt his legs moved of their own accord as he tried to fight it, he stood in front of the mirror but couldn't move from that spot, "Tell me what you see?"

Instead of seeing what he usually saw when he looked at the mirror, he saw Quirrel and himself as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a red stone. There was a sudden weight in his pocket and it felt just like a rock, "Well, what do you see?" Quirrel asked urgently

"I see me and my friends going out to dinner at Ichiraku's."

_He lies, let me speak to him_

"But master you are not strong enough." Quirrel talked to the disembodied voice

_I have strength enough for this_

Quirrel unwrapped the cloth around his head and there showed the source of the disembodied voice on the back of the teacher's head. Tetsuo knew that the other head was in fact Voldemort somehow.

_Harry Potter…we meet again_

"He was there…that night he was there."

"Voldemort…"

_Yes you see what I've become, see what I must do to survive. Live off another, be a parasite, unicorn blood can sustain me for I cannot get a body of my own. Though there is something that can, something that you conveniently have in your possession. Right in your pocket_

"Fat chance!" Tetsuo turned around to get the stone out of there

_Stop him!_

Tetsuo cursed at the wall of fire blocking him in

_Don't be a fool, why suffer and die a horrific death when you can join me and live._

"Don't be an idiot why would I ever join you?" He was frantic in getting his emotions under control so he could kill this guy.

_Hah bravery, your parents had it too. Tell me…Tetsuo…would you like to see your parents again…together we can bring them back, all I ask is something in return_

He reached in his pocket a moved the stone around in his palm, he was never going to seriously consider handing over the stone to Voldemort just so he could get his parents back. Doing that would be suicide

_That's it Tetsuo, there is no good or evil…only power and those too weak enough to seek it, together we'll do extraordinary things, just give me the stone_

"Tch, what do you think?" He sneered at the back of Quirrel's head

_Kill him_

Before he was able to perform jutsu, Quirrel had him by the throat as the stone fell from his hand. He grabbed the man's hand in attempt to get him to release him, but the man's hand started to burn. He got the man to release him as his skin started to burn.

Tetsuo looked at his hands, knowing he wasn't using any chakra and wondered what it was.

_Fool, get the stone_

Tetsuo grabbed the man's face burning him, as Quirrel was pushed towards the wall his face started to crumble as his entire body turned to dust.

He grabbed the stone as Voldemort's soul formed and attempted to pass through him, but was stopped by a light barrier Tetsuo never had before. It felt like a thousand kunai were passing through him as the same time. The feeling of it made him pass out.

When Tetsuo woke he found he was in a hospital bed in the hospital wing.

There were numerous get well soon presents on the stand next to his bed. He sat up in bed and saw Dumbledore come into the room, "Hello Tetsuo, I see you've found the gifts from your admirers."

"Admirers?" Did people know about what happened down there?

"What happened between you and Professor Quirrel is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows," Both he and Dumbledore laughed, the rumor mill at this was unbelievable, "I see your friend Ron has saved you the trouble of eating you chocolate frog." Dumbledore said inspecting the empty box

"Ron was here, what about Hermione and Dii are they alright."

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the onslaught of question, "They are fine, it seems Mr. Malfoy could grow up and be the most amazing healer in the world seeing as how there wasn't a scratch on them. The stone, if you're wondering, has been destroyed, Nicholas decided it was best to get rid of it."

"But won't he die without it?"

"He has enough elixir to set his affairs in order, but yes he will die." Dumbledore said sadly as he sat down on the bed

"How was it that I got the stone sir?" Tetsuo had to ask

"You see, a person who wanted to find the stone, find it but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas." Dumbledore whispered like it was secret

"I'm guessing that even though the stone is gone, Voldemort can still return?" He had a flashback to when his tou-san died and the ANBU recounted the battle to him, they told him Orochimaru used some type of jutsu to bring back the first and second Hokage who were supposed to be dead

"There are ways that Voldemort can return. Do you know why Quirrel couldn't bear to touch you?" Tetsuo shook his head, "It was because of your mother, she sacrificed herself for you and that kind of act leaves a mark, it lives in your very skin."

"What is it?" Tetsuo asked

"It's love," Dumbledore patted his head and then got up, "Ahh Bertie Botts every flavor beans, I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one and since then I've lost my liking for them. I think it would be safe with a nice toffee looking one." He put one in his mouth and expertly held his grimace, "Alas earwax," Tetsuo laughed, this man sometimes reminded him of his own dad with moments like these.

As Dumbledore left the hospital wing Tetsuo lied back down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He brought his hands in front of and pondered over Dumbledore's words

_'Love, if my mother was my hands then the barrier…'_

He put his hands back down as he felt a hardness in his chest, "Tou-san, even in death you still look after me."

It was the end of the school ear and everyone was in the great hall waiting on the announcement of who would win the house cup.

Tetsuo looked around and couldn't spot Dii anywhere not even at the Slytherin table he wondered where the boy was, he didn't want him to miss this.

McGonagall signaled for silence and she was rewarded with it, Dumbledore stood and addressed everyone, "Another year gone, and now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus." The Gryffindors hanged their heads down knowing they had lost

"In fourth place Gryffindor with three hundred-two points." They received applause though they could tell it was pity, "Third place Hufflepuff with 352 points, second place Ravenclaw with four hundred and fifty-six points, and in first place with four hundred seventy-two points, Slytherin house." Those supposed Slytherin who held their control in such regard were beating on their tables in glee at brutally beating Gryffindor

"Yes well done Slytherin…however recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few last minute points to award." Everyone turned their heads towards him in surprise, "To Miss Hermione Granger for the good use of intellect while others were in grave peril I award you 50 points, second to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen I award you 50 points." Everyone at Gryffindor cheered at their high rise in points they weren't last but third which was better

"And third to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award you 60 points." The cheers at Gryffindor table rose even higher since they were tied with Ravenclaw, "It takes a great deal to stand up to your enemies an even greater to stand up to a friend, I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." They were now tied with Slytherin and it seemed that was the last of the awards until Dumbledore smirked

"And finally, not many know that the best way to defeat the enemy is to make them a friend, but this student has known, learned, and practiced that phrase. I award twenty points to Gryffindors newest housemate Mr. Dii!" Dumbledore said just as the doors opened revealing a cool looking Dii wearing red and orange.

Gryffindors shouts drowned out the name, but Tetsuo had heard and as Dii sat with him and cheered along with the rest of his housemates he was glad that he had gotten to come here.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order." He clapped his hands and the green and silver snakes were replaced with red and orange lions.

Dii sighed, "This is so not a drab for once," He stared at the banners with appreciation in his eyes

"Gryffindor wins the house cup." Not even a moment after he said it were there shouts of joy resounding throughout the great hall as the Gryffindors shouted and hugged each other in happiness. Everyone stood up and threw their hats in the air in graduation fashion.

Tetsuo looked at the castle one last time as his things were packed so he could head back home; he looked to his side and saw Dii looking at the castle with the same appreciation even though he barely had a conscious moment here. "I'm going to ask Aniki if I can come back here, I really want to experience this school for myself."

"I would be surprised if you didn't," A thought came to mind, "How did you become a Gryffindor anyways; I thought you could only transfer to another house under emergency situations?"

"Seems Dumbledore was amused by my speech, he knew though that the older kids would want my head so he let me switch out, but not before telling my parents. As of now I am officially Dii I don't get their name and frankly I don't want it." He shook his head he could care less about their fortunes, as long as he had his family that was all he really needed

They saw Dumbledore walking to them and shook hands one last time, as soon as Dii stepped foot in Konoha he would body flicker away and keep body flickering until he reached Kumo. "You should visit Konoha sometimes especially since it's summer." He invited

"As long as you visit Kumo once in a while." Dumbledore stood in front of them and put a hand on their shoulders

"It has been a pleasure to have you both, Mr. Dii I'll be looking forward to having you next year as a Gryffindors, I hope I won't hear outbursts like that one." He had a twinkle in his eye showing mischief and hoping Dii said more things like that, purebloods really needed to be knocked off their high horse once in a while

"Of course Professor," Dii nodded with a smirk

Dumbledore bid them a final goodbye as he handed them the portkey and they disappeared from sight.

They appeared in the Hokage office, and with a knuckle bump Dii was gone.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked giving him a bone crushing hug

"Hmm, a new friend." He looked around the office and saw that only Kiba had come to welcome him back, he frowned, "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?"

Kiba stiffened, "Um…yeah about that…things sorta went to hell while you were gone."


	16. Loving master

Chapter 16

A/N: So I just got finished reading Newton's third law by Barrel of Monkeys and enjoyed it, then I read the reviews and chapter 23 had one where the guy didn't like it that the main character was with a male…and I was like the fuck, I mean it had a lot of warnings that obviously said the main character was with a male, if he didn't like it than he shouldn't have kept reading I was like 'why were you reading something that made you feel uncomfortable, just leave and don't say your opinion.' Now I like it when you guys review and it's good and I don't get mad when you CONSTRUCTIVLY criticize. But if you just review to like say mean things or tell me what you what you didn't want in my story and that I should post the same story but with different outcome, that pisses me off greatly. If you only review to flame or tell me to make a new story just for you then don't review I'd rather not want that review on my counter.

10/3/12: I just got a review telling me to make Tetsuo straight

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Bleach

_-Last time-_

_They appeared in the Hokage office, and with a knuckle bump Dii was gone._

_"Who was that?" Kiba asked giving him a bone crushing hug_

_"Hmm, a new friend." He looked around the office and saw that only Kiba had come to welcome him back, he frowned, "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?"_

_Kiba stiffened, "Um…yeah about that…things sorta went to hell while you were gone."  
- Currently-_

"Went to hell, what do you mean went to hell?" He asked ready to force an answer out of the nervous Inuzuka, he looked Kiba over and found that the boy had a cast on his arm, "What happened to you, were you training too hard or something?" He quickly healed the arm and Kiba took off the cast flexing the muscles on it

"Thanks," He gave Tetsuo their regular peck that lasted a little longer than most but wasn't completely rare.

"Now tell me how you got the wound or I'll break your arm again," He threatened squeezing the tender arm making Kiba bite his lower lip at the feeling.

"How about over some ramen?" Kiba asked thinking that maybe, if given his favorite food, Tetsuo wouldn't go on a rampage and leave the village.

Tetsuo's frown was replaced with a smile and he released his death grip on Kiba's hand, "You're buying," He left through the window not seeing Kiba's sigh in relief before the Inuzuka followed behind him with Akamaru.

Kiba took out his wallet seeing all he had earned through his missions and wished it goodbye as he handed over his wallet to Teuchi. Teuchi, knowing of one his most stared customers appetite, took the wallet and brought out six bowls of ramen.

As Tetsuo was slurping on his ramen Kiba was rubbing the back of his neck wondering how to broach the subject correctly, "Sasuke left the village."

He decided that the direct approach was best and ended up getting a facefull of half eaten ramen

"What!" Tetsuo suddenly lost his appetite

They decided to skip the rest of the meal and Kiba luckily got back some of his money since Tetsuo didn't eat it all. They arrived back in the apartment and saw that some dust was already gathering. Naruto and Sasuke had only been gone a month and since Tetsuo was gone Kiba had had no reason to stay so he "Moved" back home with his mom and sister.

They sat on their old bed as Tetsuo waited for Kiba's explanations of why two of their quartet were missing

"Well let's start from the beginning, after you left Sasuke left to go protect Naruto, who left to go find the fifth Hokage with Jiraiya-sama, who was being chased by Itachi." Kiba was hoping he got that order right, "After awhile they came back, with fifth Hokage in tow, and Sasuke was in the hospital. I don't know what came over Sasuke but when I went for a visit Kakashi had to break them attempting to use jutsu on each other. A couple of days after that I was called into Tsunade-sama's office and was put on the "_Sasuke retrieval team," _along with Shikamaru, Neji, Choji and of course Naruto."

"We had to split up because of the ninja protecting Sasuke, who was trying to go to Orochimaru. We fought for our lives and defeated them but Naruto was left to face Sasuke and only he can tell what happened then because as soon as he was able to move from the hospital he left with Jiraiya-sama and said to everyone he'd return in three years time." Kiba retold

"I really shouldn't leave you guys alone for too long, things really do start going to hell." Tetsuo had half a mind to leave right now and search for Sasuke and drag him back kicking and screaming but he had no leads on Orochimaru's whereabouts or even a destination of where he was last seen. He'd basically be running around the elemental nations hoping to find word of Orochimaru somewhere.

He was dreading the fact he was going to have to tell Itachi about this, but guessed that the second Uchiha already knew.

"How was school?" Kiba asked hoping to change the tone of the conversation

"If you're trying to make me feel better by asking me how my school year went with a homicidal maniac trying to kill me then you have failed horribly." He answered sarcastically, breathing a sigh of air

"Tell me more about this…maniac,"

Tetsuo chuckled at Kiba's protectiveness, "Sure,"

_-Next day-_

Tetsuo walked around the village greeting the villagers who hadn't failed to remember him. He didn't know what to do, Kiba was on a mission with his team and Kakashi was bugging Iruka and didn't want to be disturbed, though the name 'Dolphin-chan' was a little disturbing. Sakura was training with Tsunade, and Tsunade said if he interrupted them than she would beat him to a bloody pulp and Tetsuo had a sinking suspicion she would follow through on that threat.

Maybe he would hang out with Izumo and Kotetsu and help guard the gate though the idea of guarding a gate all day seemed…troublesome

"Tch, I wonder whose fault that was." He wondered aloud

Shikamaru was out on a mission with Asuma-ouji

There was always Gai, Lee, and Neji

He was not nearly desperate but not desperate enough to actively seek out those two.

As he was walking through the training grounds and thinking of maybe training with is tonto he felt a presence behind him and quickly took out said small sword and tried to stab his assailant. His arm was caught and twisted behind his back though and he was forced to drop his tonto and was able to identify his attacker

"Ouji-sama!" He looked at the smirking face of his master as arms were released and his tonto was handed back to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by the village and decided to pay you a visit to see how your progress was coming along, you're sincerely lacking in your sword skills."

"Well I haven't really had time, I've been gone for more than half the year," Tetsuo defended

"Tell me about it," The teacher paid rapt attention as Tetsuo retold his entire year and the challenges he faced throughout it. When he was finished his master was leaning back on his hands, "Sounds like one hell of a year, and you said this took place outside of the elemental nations?" Tetsuo nodded to the question, "Haven't been outside the nations in years,"

"You've been outside the elemental nations?" Tetsuo asked astonished seeing as he now knew two people who have been outside the elemental nations  
"Not in awhile though, but let's get off of that and on to some training." His master stood from the ground and dusted himself off, "Can't have one of my students getting weak on vacation should I?" He asked rhetorically

"But isn't the point of a vacation to relax?"

"Well I am your master so there is no such thing as relaxing when I'm training you." He adopted a fight pose and Tetsuo knew that he would be sore in the morning.

-_Next couple of days-_

"Stand," Ouji-sama ordered as Tetsuo stood on shaky legs that resulted from their sparring. He couldn't remember his teacher being this strong the last time he trained with him so that must have meant that his master had been greatly holding back and that his master also consider his rising skill enough to actually put effort into fighting him.

He had long ago acted his sharingan and was surprised when the first time he activated it his master didn't even bat an eyelash in curiosity. It was like nothing had changed at all and they had continued sparing. "Come at me again and this time use your eyes for prediction rather than attempting to scare your opponents."

Tetsuo felt a change appear at the insult of his skills and charged at his finally surprised teacher, he was able to predict his teacher's movements more accurately this time and was able to counterattack accordingly. He still wasn't able to land a single hit on his master but he could tell that he had improved exponentially. He was sure that if were to take the chunin exams again than he would pass without so much as breaking a sweat.

Ouji-sama back up and had a smirk on his face, "You have passed," He bowed lowly in respect

"Passed, passed what?" He asked still feeling the stinging in his eyes that never used to happen when he activated his sharingan

"You've unlocked your newest power, the mangekyo sharingan." He explained

Tetsuo's eyes widened as he thought of the specifics of unlocking that particular sharingan, '_You have to kill the person closest to you. You have to feel the death of the person you can't just kill them, Uchiha have tried to activate this sharingan for centuries, but not many have ever succeeded.'_

"But I didn't-,"

He held up a hand to silence his student, "There is always more than one way to acquire great power."

"How do you know about the mangekyo sharingan then?"

"What did I say about questions?" He said angrily

"No, I think it's time I get some fucking answers as to who you are, I've been alone with you for days and you could've killed me in my sleep at anytime, how do I know that you're not some fucking pedo or something!" He shouted

"Why can't I be your master without you knowing anything about me?"

"Because I have no idea who or what you are!"

"Either you know nothing of me or you can train yourself with clones, it's your choice." Ouji-sama choiced making Tetsuo more aggravated than he already was

"You better tell me who you are someday, or I'll use everything you taught me against you." Tetsuo said through gritted teeth wondering why his master just wouldn't tell him who he was.

"Let's train those eyes I have to get you for calling me a pedophile."

-_About a week later-_

Tetsuo fell on top of his bed after he had made it home from training with his still unnamed master. He had said that he had another place to head to and that he would see him on the flip side.

Whatever that meant

He heard footsteps from the living room and knew that Kiba had returned from his mission and was probably home, "What's the matter with you?" Kiba asked leaning against the doorway

"Training," Tetsuo answered simply not even having the energy to take off his clothes so he could have a comfortable night of rest, his teacher actually did pay him back for the whole pedo bear comment.

"Who did you train with to make you this tired?"

"My master who's name I have no idea of, apparently he doesn't anyone to know anything about him."

"How come I've never met him?" Kiba asked suspicious of the person he knew nothing about around Tetsuo, he was starting to get really protective of the boy and he would catch Akamaru smirking every time he would ask about any new person Tetsuo had met.

"I honestly don't know, he always disappears whenever anyone come closer to our location. Maybe he's shy?" Tetsuo highly doubted it

"Well it seems I'm going to have to always be with you if I have any hopes of meeting this guy." He fell on the bed next to Tetsuo in an attempt to fall asleep but found himself kicked to the floor.

"You stink, go shower." Tetsuo turned his head and closed his eyes welcoming the lure of sleep that came with the sound of the shower running

-July 31st-

"Hokage-sama requests your presence at the tower." The ANBU informed him before disappearing leaving him in the training grounds by himself. He put his hands in his pockets as he jumped across the rooftops seeing Hokage tower in sight. The lights were off as he entered throw the window and he wondered where Tsunade was.

'_Maybe she's out buying more sake?'_

"Happy birthday!"

He jumped back in surprise when everyone he knew stood up from there hiding place and confetti dropped from the ceiling. He was thinking that there was probably a barrier in place that hid every occupants chakra levels or else he would've knew they were all there before he had even arrived and that would've ruined the surprise.

He saw all of the rookies and their instructors, Iruka was here with Kakashi, Sakura had come as well and Tetsuo could see how much she had grown the past year. The ever silent Shino stood off to the side with Shikamaru hanging out with Choji at the snack table. What was shocking was that Gaara was here along with Temari and Kankuro. Obviously he was missing something because last time he checked these guys helped Orochimaru cripple the village.

"They assisted us in the chase for Sasuke so they're cool with me." Kiba gave a nod to Kankuro who nodded back

Dii was here, which was always a treat, and he had brought this big dark skinned guy with blond colored hair. "Yo, Tetsuo, this is my Aniki, Bii. Bii-aniki this is the person who helped me out, Sarutobi Tetsuo."

"Yo, I want to say thank you, also happy birthday too. It's because of you I got my bro so here's some thanks from Kumo." He rapped and Tetsuo was totally digging it

"Sweet raps, man." He gave Bii a knuckle dap as everyone behind him sweat drop of his adoration of the raps.

-_A couple of minutes after the party-_

"I'll meet you at the house, I've got a little business to take care of." Tetsuo told Kiba before following Gaara who had left alone. He tracked the boy to a spot in the forest and saw him sitting on the highest branch staring at the full moon. He took a seat next to the boy who knew of his presence but choose not to acknowledge it.

"Hey, Gaara long time no see, yeah?" He tried but received no reaction from the red head, "How's life been treating you since the exams?" He tried again and this time was able to get something

"No…drive." It was said so low that he had to strain his ears to hear it

"Say again,"

"I have…no drive that means I am no longer apart of this world."

Tetsuo stopped him from sinking further into depression, "Not necessarily so, if there are people who still care about you than you will always have a place in this world, you don't have to kill people just to feel like you exist." He reasoned

"No one cares for me, I am alone."

"Not true, when we were fighting in the forest I saw the moment you gave yourself that tattoo also some of your memories too. The one with the ball was the most saddest to me, if I was there I would've played with regardless if you had a killer demon inside you." Tetsuo lightly nudged the boys shoulder to rouse him from his thoughts, "So what do you say?" He held out his hand to the boy who looked at it cautiously, "Want to be friends?"

Gaara didn't shake his head but Tetsuo could tell his offer was well received so he gave Gaara a smile as they turned their heads back to the moon, "What should I do now?"

"It's your life Gaara you can do whatever you like, but my suggestion would be to accomplish that would not only make others proud of you but also make you have pride in yourself."

Tetsuo and Gaara stayed like that until Kankuro and Temari came to retrieve what Tetsuo would have never guessed would be the future Kazekage of Suna.

-_Next morning_

It was morning and when the Yin holder woke up he felt something poking him in the lower part of his back

_**"Oh Kami-sama,"**_

He reached behind and felt for it, when he grabbed it he heard Kiba groan.

_**"You might not want to touch that."**_

_'Why, what is it?'_ He squeezed it and got a moan in response, it dawned on him what that was, _'Yin…is this Kiba's…'_

_**"Magic wand…yes, yes it is and you my lovely little vessel are gripping it pretty tightly."**_

Tetsuo pulled his hand away from it like it burned, and quietly moved out of bed so as to not wake him up. He left the room and quietly shut the door. "Oh Kami-sama!" He whispered/shouted into his hands, "Oh Kami-sama!" He took his left hand from his face in disgust.

_'I can't believe I touched his…his…'_

_**"Love stick, baby maker, divine rod, magic mushroom stick,"**_ Yin teased as he howled in laughter, _**"Tetsuo, I got a bunch of these please let me say some more?"**_

_'No stop geez, I already talk to one pervert I don't need one inside my head!'_ He washed his hands as went into the kitchen, he washed his hands and pulled out numerous ingredients, he really needed something to occupy his time; he pulled out strawberry chips for strawberry pancakes knowing Kiba's favorite was strawberry.

_**"Wow you only felt him up once and you're already acting like a housewife making breakfast for her husband."**_

_'Shut up!'_ Tetsuo shouted trying but failing to stave off the full body blush. _'I'm just making breakfast that we'd both enjoy,'_

_**"Your favorite flavor is chocolate, you'd pick chocolate over strawberry in a heartbeat I doubt you'd enjoy this."**_

_'Well I don't know what to do this has never happened before!'_

_**"I think you're overreacting, I mean you two do sleep pretty close together and I'm not sure of a human anatomy but I have a feeling this normal,**_ _**you just got unlucky enough to face the experience of waking up to a friend's hard on."**_

_'Maybe you're right, maybe I am overreacting.'_ He stopped stirring the batter and placed both hands on the counter

_**"You're really just making a big deal out of nothing."**_

Tetsuo blew out some air as his emotions settled back down, he reached inside the cabinet and pulled out some chocolate chips, he then mixed them in with the strawberry chips deciding that they were having strawberry chocolate chip pancakes. He was finished with some already and was starting on some more when the bedroom door opened.

"Oh wow pancakes thanks!"

Tetsuo eyes strayed to the Inuzuka's pants to see that the bulge was gone, 'Why did I even look?' He added realizing what he just did.

"Um y-yeah, here eat up." He quickly put some pancakes in front of Kiba, and sat on the other side. Kiba stopped his consumption of the delicious pancakes and stared confused at him.

"What's wrong, don't you like you're pancakes." It did have chocolate chips in them and Tetsuo loved chocolate almost as much as he loved ramen. When Tetsuo brought his head up from staring at an interesting spot on the table, Kiba saw that his entire face was red and he looked nervous about something, he went over to the other side of the table and placed a hand on the Gryffindors head, "Do you have a fever because your face is really red."

"How about we go training today," Tetsuo suggested trying to get out of the one sided awkward situation

"Sure, let's go Akamaru," He said to the dog that was eating treats out of the doggy bowl placed there especially for him. Tetsuo sighed as Kiba went to go change and instead of following him and doing the same he decided to wait his turn.

_-End of summer-_

"Where have you been for the past couple of days, I thought you came to visit me?" Tetsuo asked as Dii appeared with Kakashi and Bi behind him. After his party Dii had disappeared with Kakashi and Bii and hadn't reappeared for a couple of days. He could feel that all three of them were at the training grounds but for what Tetsuo had no idea

"I was learning something new," Dii answered as he bid goodbye to Kakashi who left when Tetsuo said bye as well. "See in a few months Aniki," He gave his big brother his dap as he took up rapping pose.

"Gyuki says goodbye and he'll see you on the flip side." He ruffled his little brothers hair that always reminded him of Darui's

Dii knocked his hand away lazily, "Don't touch my hair, Bakayaro konoyaro," He grabbed the portkey at the same time as Tetsuo surprising Bii when both of them disappeared into thin air.

-Kings cross-

Tetsuo appeared in kings cross station once more, but to Dii it was a whole new place entirely new to him. When they stepped from behind the wall a man bumped into Dii and cursed at him to move out of the way.

"Where are we?" Dii asked dodging another rude adult, "Everyone here seems so…"

"Rude, mean, nasty, ignorant."

"I was going to say all of the above but yeah."

"We're in kings cross station, this is where we get on the Hogwarts express. It's the train that takes us to the school." Tetsuo explained as he spotted a group of redheads up ahead.

"Hello again Mrs. Weasley," He greeted the woman delighting in the smile that lit up her face

"Hello again Tetsuo, I see you brought a friend with you." She said looking toward Dii

"Oh yes this is Dii, he's a friend of mine from back home." He brought up the shy boy and made him say hello and let the woman give him a hug. They were able to meet Ron's dad who seemed to love the things the muggles invented and who also worked at the ministry. Mr. Weasley was confused at why a Malfoy was anywhere near them or a Potter, but when it was explained that Dii was disowned for being having been changed to Gryffindor he understood a little bit and was able to accept it when his son called the Malfoy his friend.

Tetsuo and Dii stared in confusion wondering how they were supposed to get to Hogwarts through a wall, "Uh would someone like to explain this," Dii pointed to the wall

"All you have to do is run at the wall and you'll go through, Percy you go first." The Gryffindor prefect grabbed his luggage cart and ran at the wall phasing through it. He was followed by Fred and George, two people Tetsuo loved to hang around since they loved pranks as much as he and Naruto did. "You next Ginny," Ginny phased through the wall as she was followed by her parents

"At the same time?" Tetsuo asked the two of them

"Yeah," Ron answered

"You guys go, I'll be last." Dii narrowed his eyes at the wall as its texture seemed to have changed.

Both Tetsuo and Ron ran at the wall but instead of phasing through Tetsuo face planted at the wall as Ron's cart came crashing into his back, they could hear Dii howling in laughter as everyone in the train station stared at them like they were crazy. "I knew something was off, that thing is sealed." He nodded his head at the wall and cursed, why couldn't Dumbledore have just sent them to the castle?

"If we can't get through then maybe mum and dad can't get back." Ron said looking worried for his parents' safety; he then got an idea, "The car,"

The ninja stared at him confused, "What's a car?"

_-About half an hour later-_

"I hate cars!" Dii ground out holding on the sides of the car, they had went the car outside the station and got inside, Dii had questioned how the Big hunk of metal would get them to Hogwarts when Ron showed him by enabling the car's flying and Invisibility feature. They flew over buildings and headed towards Scotland.

Once they found the train's pathway Tetsuo had ordered to go lower so they could find the train when Tetsuo decided to ask the question that had been on his mind all summer, "Ne, Dii can I ask you something?"

"I don't know can you?" He patronized

Tetsuo sighed, "May I ask you a question?" He corrected

"Yes you may,"

Tetsuo really wanted to ask but every time the question was about to come out of his mouth he snapped It shut just thinking that even saying it was probably the most embarrassing thing in his life. "You know what never mind," He cursed and looked out the window

"No go ahead tell me," Dii goaded as he held on to the seat in front of him so he wouldn't get sick from the twist and turns Ron was preforming in order to control the car.

"No,"

"Tell me,"

"No!"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing,"

"You can tell me anything, I promise that I won't laugh."

Tetsuo's blush developed as his tongue struggled to form the words, "I have this…friend…who wants to know about an erect…thing." He felt wrong just saying the word

Dii looked at the major blush Tetsuo and thought what the boy was going to say, "Are you saying that you woke up and you had morning wood." When the boy didn't answer but blushed further he knew he had hit that nail. "Kami that's hilarious little Tetsuo got his first boner." He was rolling on the seats laughing shaking up the entire car.

"I really wished I had learned that language charm," Ron commented when he couldn't understand a thing his friends were saying

"Stop laughing it wasn't me!"

Dii laugh harder

"Why do you keep laughing, you promised you wouldn't." Tetsuo looked up at the mirror and saw that Dii was holding up two crossed fingers, "Teme,"

"I can't believe Kiba had an erection," Dii wiped an actual tear from his eye,

"How did you know it was Kiba?"

"You guys sleep together all the time, I was wondering when the…impulses…would start." Dii's fits died down as he sat back in the seat, "You'll get them soon too."

"So not looking forward to that,"

"Does anyone hear that whistling sound?" Dii asked as the sound became louder

Ron had frightful look on his face as the sound got closer, "That's the sound a train makes." He revealed as they all got fearful looks on their faces. As one they all turned around and saw that the train was behind them and it getting closer

"Aah!" They all screamed as Ron maneuvered the car out of the train's path and under the bridge, as the car twisted Tetsuo accidently opened the latch and wouldn't met an untimely end at the ground if it wasn't for him holding the latch with a death grip

"Tetsuo-kun!" Dii moved the seat and grabbed Tetsuo's other flailing hand pulling him back into the car, "That was to close," He sighed

_-Night time at Hogwarts-_

When they had arrived at Hogwarts the car started to die and they had to crash land in the whomping willow. Unfortunately they also got to find out why the tree was called the whomping willow as it came alive and tried to crush them. After that, when the car was battered up and landed on the ground it somehow came alive and got rid of them and Ron's before driving off into the dark forest.

Their start of the school year got even worse when they were caught by Filch and taken to Snape.

"You were seen by no less than seven muggles. Not only have you risked the exposure of our world, you have damaged a tree that has been on these grounds since before you were born." Snape said showing them the latest addition of the daily prophet.

"I think that tree did more damage to us than us to it." Ron commented angering Snape even further.

"I assure you that if you were in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, both of you would be on the train home tonight." Snape said looking at both Tetsuo and Ron, "As it is,-" He was interrupted when the Headmaster and McGonagall entered the office

"They are not going home tonight." Both walked over to them

"Headmaster these two have bludgeoned the decree for under aged wizardry, as such-," He was cut off again by the Headmaster

"I'm well aware of the rules and bylaws having written quite a few of them myself, however as head of Gryffindor house it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action." It was obvious Dumbledore was showing a little bit of favoritism for them

"Right we'll go and get our stuff then," Ron said dejectedly knowing they would be expelled

"What do you mean Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked

"You're expelling us aren't you?"

"Not today Mr. Weasley, but I must impress the seriousness of what all 3 of you have done, I will be writing to your families tonight Mr. Weasley and Mr. Dii and you will be receiving detention." They nodded their heads accepting their punishments

"Now I think it would be appropriate to send the boys to bed." Dumbledore suggested

"Mr. Dii I would like for you to stay behind." Snape said going over to his desk

Tetsuo put a hand on Diis' shoulder before following Ron to Gryffindor tower.

_-Next day later-_

"Welcome to Herbology second years." Professor sprout greeted the entire class as the class returned the greeting, "Today we're going to repot mandrakes, who here can tell me the properties of the mandrake root, yes Ms. Granger" She pointed to Hermione who always had her hand raised.

"Mandrake or Mandrigora has the ability to return those who have been petrified back to their original state. It's also dangerous because the Mandrakes cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." She answered

"Excellent 10 points to Gryffindor," Dii gave Tetsuo a knuckle dap under the table so it wouldn't be seen by the envious Slytherins, Dii never really had a problem with Slytherin he just didn't want to be one, but since he was a Gryffindor now they were his rivals, "Now as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings there cries won't kill you yet but could knock you out for several hours which is why I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs for protection so put them on right away. Now grasp your Mandrake firmly and pull sharply." As she pulled out her Mandrake it let out an ear piercing scream that they could hear even through their earmuffs.

Everyone groan as their eardrums started to vibrate and each wondered when this torture would be over, "Now sunk it back in the other pot and pour dirt over it, sprinkle the soil to keep it warm." She poured dirt over the screaming plant

Though it was pretty embarrassing for the Gryffindors when Neville fainted, Sprout sighed, "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

"Nah he just fainted," Dii assessed as the Gryffindors looked down at their unconscious housemate.

"Well just leave him there, right on we go plenty of pots to go around, grasp your Mandrake and pull sharply." As she said this everyone grasped their plant and pulled. The resounding screams were high pitched enough to crack the glass of the greenhouse

_-Lunch-_

Ron was trying to fix his broken wand with some tape though it didn't turn out as he expected, "Go on say it I'm doomed."

"You're doomed," Dii nodded his head as he took a bite out of his sandwich; he blinked his eyes when there was a flash meaning someone had taken a picture of them.

"Hi Harry, I'm Colin Creevey I'm in Gryffindor too." A little boy that seemed unable to stay till greeted Tetsuo with a camera in his hands though it was pretty old

"Uh, hi Colin, just call me Tetsuo and it's nice to meet you." He greeted uncertainly not knowing if he should encourage the other boy

"Hey Ron isn't that your owl?" Dean told as they all turned towards a brown owl as it came crashing into the chip bowl.

"Things a menace," He took the red envelope out of the owl mouth as everyone's eyes widened

"Look Ron's got a howler!" Seamus announced to the entire hall

Ron hesitantly opened the envelope as it seemed to take on an appearance of its own, "Ronald Weasley!" He dropped the letter as it developed its own mouth, "How dare you steal that car, I am absolutely disgusted. Your father is facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault, if you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home!" Ron nodded his head even afraid of the voice of his mother. "Oh and Ginny congratulations on making Gryffindor your father and I are so proud." It gave a raspberry at Ron before tearing itself to pieces.

Dii and Tetsuo stared at the torn up letter fascinated at the idea of yelling at someone through a letter. Maybe they would do that when they were angry with their families.


	17. The killer enters

Chapter 17

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green ]eyes;, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Hetalia Axis Powers though I wish I did wouldn't Italy and Germany be a cute couple?

The Gryffindor quartet was waiting in their second year defense against the dark arts class. The professor was Gilderoy Lockhart who was actually a celebrity amongst the wizarding world and seemed to have a lot of female followers judging by how many of the girls in the class were whispering excitedly about the heartthrob that would be teaching their class.

It seemed the boy who lived was blown out of the door in favor of Gilderoy, something both celebrities were very grateful for. The man left his office and stood on the balcony, "Welcome I am your new defense against the arts teacher Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." He said pompously as he descended the stairs, Dii flicked out his finger to the floor and controlled the small sliver of lightning as it traveled to Lockhart. As it touched his robe his hair puffed out and stood on ends.

All the boys laughed but were quieted by the girls.

_'Geez these fan girls are almost worse than the fan girls back home.'_

_'I couldn't agree with you more.'_ Dii shivered at the thought of the fan girls that constantly followed him around, he remembered one that had even asked for his cum, now that induced a some nightmares that had him sleeping with a nightlight for awhile

Lockhart smoothed out his hair and carried on with his lecture like it had never happened, "Order of merlin third class, honorary member of the dark force defense league and five times winner of witch weekly's most charming smile award." All the girls swooned at his smiled while Tetsuo, Ron, and Dii faked gagged. "But I don't want totalk about that; I didn't defeat the band of banshee by smiling at them." He said this with a smile showing everyone his bleached white teeth.

He held up his wand and adopted a semi-serious look, "It Is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind." He tapped a cage with a tarp over it and it shook telling that students they were about to face actual creatures. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this classroom; know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here." He placed a hand never the tarp covering the cage, "I must ask you not to scream it might provoke them!" he shouted those last few words as he took off the tarp for dramatic effect.

The whole class sweat dropped when they saw nothing but a gaggle of Cornish pixies, "Freshly caught Cornish pixies, they can be tricky little blights let's see what you make of them." The idiot opened the cage releasing the Cornish pixies on the unsuspecting students.

Everyone scrambled to get out of the pixies path of destruction, as the devils started to miss with or destroy anything they could get their hands on. "Come on now round them up round them up there little pixies!" Lockhart ordered the class to calmly leave but they disregarded him in favor making sure their books were secure and getting out of that classroom. The pixies had hooked Neville to a chandelier and the quartet knew things were getting out of hand when not even Lockhart could stop the pixies as they took his wand, he ran up the flight of stairs to his office, "I ask you four to round up the rest and put them in their cage." He said as he ran in his office and locked the door

Dii sighed as he stood up and closed his eyes, he was channeling lightning into the electrons on the pixies not to kill them but enough to stun them, he snapped his fingers and with a black shock all the pixies fell to the floor paralyzed.

Neville sighed from his place on the chandelier, "Why is it always me?" He shook his head wondering who was it that decided to give him this bad luck.

_-Couple of days later (Said in announcer voice)-_

Dii, Ron and Hermione were out in the court yard when they saw the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams converge. "I smell trouble," Ron said as all three closed their books and walked over to the two teams.

"Oh look it's the traitor," Marcus Flint the Slytherin team captain pointed out as he saw Dii walk up to them

"How can I be a traitor if I was never on your side to begin with?" He glared at the other boy with his arms crossed

"How do you enjoy being poor, I bet the only reason your allowed to be here is because Potter's paying for it." Flint sneered at the used to be Slytherin boy.

"Oh why don't you go cuddle with your stuffed unicorn doll, ya know, sparkles." Dii teased, he had once accidently barged into Flint's room and instead of seeing normal teen boy stuff, he saw Flint cuddling with a stuffed unicorn that had the name sparkles stitched in, Draco never told anyone in hopes of getting in on Marcus's good side, but Dii would tell everyone if the boy so much as looked at him wrong

Marcus fisted his shirt, "I swear if you tell anyone about that I'll-,"

"You'll do what?" Dii growled staring at Marcus with such a menacing look that even Voldemort would question his safety for moment.

"Tch whatever let's go we've got practice to go to, we have to train our new seeker." He pointed and everyone saw that it was Pansy Parkinson who everyone said kinda resembled a pig. Dii had to admit when he had first saw her seeker skills he had been impressed before she started going fan girl on him, now though he was pretty sure Slytherin would lose because the girl's skill was nowhere near Tetsuo's.

"Oh look it's a Mudblood isn't that precious she thinks she deserves to hang around real wizards." Pansy teased pointing at Hermione

Ron looked enraged as he pointed his broken wand at her, "Eat slugs you bitch!" the light shown on Ron instead of Pansy as he went sprawling towards the ground.

"You all right Ron?" Dii asked raising him up from the ground, Ron was going to answer but it was cut off when he threw up a slug. "Gross," Dii let go of him and since he was distorted he landed on his ass.

"Come on let's take him to Hagrid." Tetsuo said helping Hermione pick up Ron and guide him towards Hagrid's hut and away from the laughing Slytherins

_'I want to get back at those bastards so bad,'_

_'Well there is always Fred and George, and I know a lot of secrets those Slytherins would rather keep hidden.'_

"_**Some knows how to be a good ninja**_." Yin commented

They had reached the hut and after a quick apology from Dii, Hagrid let them in. He got a bucket for Ron's slugs and sat them down, "Better out than I always say, who was Ron tryin to curse anyway?"

"Pansy, because she had called Hermione a-a…I don't know exactly what it means." Tetsuo didn't want to say the word because it was obviously offensive

"She called Hermione a mudblood," Dii said looking out the back window hearing Hagrid's gasp

"She did not?" He said in disbelief

"What's a Mudblood?" Tetsuo asked

"It means dirty blood; Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who is muggleborn, a person with no magic parents, someone like me. It's term one usually hears in a civilized conversation." Hermione explained angrily she had worked hard to get where she was now and everyone could tell that she was better than most purebloods out there.

"You see Tetsuo there are some wizards, like the Malfoy's, who think they are better than everyone else because of what they call pureblood." Hagrid explained with a roll of his eyes

"That's stupid," Tetsuo said back home in Konoha it was the same way when the Uchiha's were alive but after the massacre things changed, people looked at you with respect for the kind of person you were not just your background, even Naruto had started to make peace with some of the villagers when they started to see the true Naruto and not the Jinchuriki host of the Kyuubi. "So that's what you were talking about that day," He said gazing towards Dii

"Yep, when I came to my senses I had knew had experienced what pureblood supremacy was actually like I knew that it needed to be taken down a peg, though it seems to not have worked." He was contemplating how to get back at the Slytherins, he was thinking of a certain potion Severus had taught him when he first arrived here. His mind started listing off ingredients and he smirked, it was going to be such a pain to get the ingredients but it would be worth it in the end

"Why there isn't a wizard today that isn't half blood or less, more to the point I have yet to think of a spell our Hermione can't do." He pulled Hermione towards him so he could give her a hug, "Don't you think on it Hermione, don't you think on it for one minute." She wiped away the tears in her eyes

Dii pulled Tetsuo over to a corner in the hut, "I think I have a revenge prank planned you want to plan it with the twins?" He said excitedly

"I can't I have to help Lockhart sign his fan mail." Tetsuo said dejectedly he really wanted to pull pranks again he hadn't done one in so long.

"Well tomorrow then, those Slytherins are going to regret messing with Hermione."

_-Later tonight-_

Tetsuo rubbed his hand he was sure he had carpal tunnel after autographing all those pictures. Who would've guessed that Lockhart had so many female fans that he would need a giant stack of self-portraits.

_"Blood…I smell blood,"_

He looked all around for snake that was speaking but couldn't find it anywhere, he could hear it slithering through the walls and decided to follow it, he would ask it what it was doing here on the upper levels since the lower levels were where the mice were hiding

_"Let me rip you."_

He had never heard of a snake that had told a rat it was going to be eaten

_"Let me kill you."_

"_**It's not talking about a rat."**_

_"Kill…kill…kill!"_

"Tetsuo!" He was startled when Ron and Hermione appeared as he was about to turn the corner.

"Oh w-what is it?" He asked, he had to get to the snake before it killed someone

_"It's time,"_

"It's going to kill," He left the conversation as he followed the unmistakable sound of something slithering through the walls, he even added ninja speed so he could head it off before it got to kill someone, he almost slipped when he entered a wet corridor. He heard Ron and Hermione catch up to them and stopped them before they could agitate the trail of spiders. "Strange, never seen spiders act like that." He observed

"I really don't like s-spiders." Ron said with fear evident in his voice as his eyes wouldn't leave the trail of spiders

Tetsuo looked at the ground and saw that the water was reflecting something on the wall, "The chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware?" Tetsuo stared at the writing in the confusion just wondering what a chamber of secrets was

_**"I'm guessing that a chamber of secrets is…well a chamber of secrets."**_

_'You're not helping, don't you see this is serious the letters are written in blood.' _He looked to the side and saw the creature that had provided the blood was in fact Filch's cat Mrs. Norris.

Though it was bad timing when a lot of the student picked a good time to show up

_**"It's alright, just explain that you were here at the wrong place at the wrong time."**_

"Enemies of the heir beware, you'll be next mudbloods," Pansy said glaring right at Hermione along with Crabbe and Goyle

"What's going on here, make way make way. Potter what are you-," He stopped his sentence short when his gaze was directed to his beloved pet. "M-mrs. Norris," He then turned a murderous gaze to Tetsuo, "Y-you've murdered my cat," He fisted Tetsuo's shirt and looked at him with a madden smile, "I'll kill ya!" He looked ready to do it if he wasn't stopped by Dumbledore

"Argus!" The crowd parted to show Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lockhart, "Argus, I-," He stopped his sentence short when he saw the writing on the wall. Tetsuo could see the disturbed look in his eyes,"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immeadiatly, except for you four." He pointed to the four of the quartet as the last one looked back at them with an apologetic gaze before he left with Fred and George.

"She's not dead Argus, she'd just been petrified." Argus seemed to have calmed down slightly at that but he still looked enraged,

"Thought so, so unlucky I wasn't there I know the perfect counter curse for paralysis." Lockhart boasted though no one was paying him any mind

"But how she's been petrified I cannot say." Dumbledore had an idea but there was no way it couldn't have happened again but the proof was in the letters hidden in the wall

"It was him, he did it, you saw what he wrote on the wall." Argus pointed to the words that were plain as day on the wall

"It's not true sir, I never touched Mrs. Norris." Tetsuo defended himself

"Rubbish!"

"If I may interfere sir maybe Potter was here in the wrong time, however the circumstances are suspicious; I for one could not remember seeing Potter at dinner." Snape somehow made it possible to defend and accuse him in same sentence

"That was my doing Severus; I was having Harry help me with my fan mail." Lockhart defended him

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, we just found him when he said…" She trailed off not knowing if she should tell the teachers about Tetsuo saying something was about to kill.

"When I said I wasn't hungry," Tetsuo finished her lie for her, "We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris." He had to keep his talent a secret

"Innocent until proven guilty Severus," Albus reminded

"My cat has been petrified; I want to see some punishment!" Argus demanded

"We will be able to cure her Argus, as I understand Madame Sprout is a very healthy grower of Mandrake. A matured potion will be made to revive Mrs. Norris, and in the meantime I strongly suggest extreme caution to all." His words were grave in everyone's ears

_-Gryffindor dormitories-_

"So you can talk to snakes?" Dii clarified as they sat on his bed in his private rooms that he was given to by Dumbledore

"I think I was born with the talent, I've been able to do it since I was little."

"How do you know?"

"I Had saved a snake from a tree, the only way I knew he was in trouble was because I could hear him yelling for help." He explained, "I had heard a snake moving through the wall and it was talking about killing someone, the only thing that confuses me is that summons snakes can only kill a human if asked to, but those are the snakes that talk not every snake can talk. Manda is the only snake I know that is freelance maybe I should ask him." Tetsuo thought he couldn't summon the giant snake for he would be too big for the school corridors; he needed to find a place that's big enough for him

"Why didn't you tell Hermione and Ron about it?"

"Because Hermione had said that hearing voices talk of killing in the wizarding world is still a bad thing, and I only told you because both from the elemental nations and talking to snakes isn't so bad there." He said it like it was obvious

"Yeah well we'll figure this out later right now you have to go to bed because we have class tomorrow." He shooed Tetsuo out of the room hurriedly. He shut the door and the blackette stared at it in confusion. He scratched his head and went to his dormitory not hearing the quiet shrill that had come from Dii's room not a moment later.

_-Next a day in class ya'll-_

"Could I have your attention please, today we will be transforming animals into water goblets, like so." Professor McGonagall demonstrated by tapping the bird three times with her wand, "Vera Verto," The bird changed shape from a bird into a water goblet; the whole class was amazed and couldn't wait to try it out themselves, "Now it's your turn, who would like to go first." She walked the aisles and stopped at Tetsuo and Ron's table, "Aah Mr. Weasley, go 1…2…3 Vera Verto."

Ron had followed the instructions to the letter but his transformation came out into the form of a rat and goblet hybrid, he picked it up without touching the tail that swished back and forth

"That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley," McGonagall suggested

Hermione raised her hand and had a troubled look on her face, "Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about the chamber of secrets." The whole class was staring at McGonagall with rapt attention wondering if she would actually answer the request.

McGonagall mentally sighed, "Very well…you all know of course that Hogwarts was founded 1000 years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders existed quite harmoniously, one did not. Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students entered into Hogwarts, he believe magical learning should be taught to children of all magic families in other words purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he left the school, now according to legend Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle known as the chamber of secrets, though shortly before departing he sealed it until that time until his own true heir returned to the school." Not a sound was made in the classroom as each student wanted to know the story

"The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash…the horror within and by so doing purge the school of all those few, who in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." She forebode

"Muggleborn's," Hermione guessed and everyone could tell that she hit the tooth on the nail when McGonagall nodded

"Naturally the school has been searched many times but no such chamber has been found." She wanted to get back to her lesson but was stopped by Hermione's further question

"What exactly does legend say is in the chamber of secrets?" She asked

"The chamber is said to hold something that only the heir of Slytherin could control, it is said to be the home…of a monster." She said sending chills down everyone's spine wondering just what kind of monster the chamber held

_-After class-_

"Obviously McGonagall is worried about something." Dii pointed out as they were on their way to their next class, "I think even Dumbledore is worried."

"Do you really think there is a chamber of secrets?" Ron asked

"Of course I do, all the teachers are worried over what was written on the walls." Hermione defended

"If there really is a chamber of secrets, and it's been opened, then that means…" Tetsuo trailed off

"Then that means the heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts, question is who is it?" Dii asked not noticing the stares directed at him, though when he looked up he did, "What?"

"Well you were in Slytherin once, didn't anyone ever boast about their ancestor being Slytherin himself?" Hermione asked

"No I don't think anyone in Slytherin has him as an ancestor, I'm sure if they did they would've have told everyone and anyone."

"They wouldn't have if they were planning to open the chamber," Ron assessed

"So the heir could be anyone," Tetsuo groaned he didn't think the heir would announce who they were, but this was going to make things ten imes more difficult. "Who do we know that thinks all muggleborn are scum?"

"Parkinson, but it can't be her," Dii squinted, there was no way it was Parkinson she just seemed so…weak…certainly not smart enough to throw the whole school into disarray.

"Remember Dii, always look underneath the underneath." Tetsuo reminded that was an important rule that should be never overlook, "Maybe she knows who it is and we can trick her into telling?"

"I don't think she's that thick, but maybe there's another way," Hermione thought

"Please enlighten us to your train of thought," Dii teased

"Well I don't think you're going to like it," She winced he was going to blow a gasket at the idea but it was for the greater good

_-At dinner-_

Dii cursed Granger to lowest pits of hell for what he had to do. He rested on a wall with his hands in his pockets; he was grounding his teeth together. He heard hurried footsteps grow closer and masked is nervousness and cooled his expression.

"You wanted to see me Master Dii," Pansy stood with her hand clasped, she had gotten a note saying that Dii had wanted to meet with her on in the courtyard during dinner. Needless to say she had put on her best makeup for the occasion

"Pansy please just call me Dii," Dii laughed coolly though on the inside he was shivering in disgust, he walked closer to her as her breath hitched, "You know Pansy you look really amazing with that makeup," He lied hiding his grimace

"Thank you Master," She shivered never having the boy so close to her and breathing down her neck was making her blush though Dii couldn't see it because of all the blush she already had on.

"Now Pansy you'd do anything for me right?"

She nodded excitedly, "Tell me if you are the heir of Slytherin or if you know who he is," He breathed lowly disgust with the shiver he could visibly see go down her spine

"I don't know master, but I applaud whoever it is that' doing this." Dii sighed as he pulled back; he was going to give Hermione an earful for this. He kissed two fingers and placed them to the girls' lips.

"Thanks," He said before body flickering to Gryffindor tower to disinfect his entire person, somehow he felt violated. He didn't even help the girl when she fainted

_-Infirmary after Quidditch game because it's not really important-_

"Mending bones I can do, but growing them back well you're in for a rough night Sarutobi." Madame Pomfry said as she poured a bottle of skeletal grow into a goblet, Tetsuo took a drink from the goblet but it came back out since it tasted worse than Kiba's dirty clothes smelled. "Well what do you expect, pumpkin juice?"

_"Kill…"_

It was night and the snake was on the move again

_"Kill…"_

He looked up at the roof as that where it seemed to come from.

"Hello,"

"Ahh!' He was surprised at the thing that was on his bed, it was wearing something like a pillow case, it had long ears and its eyes were green, it obviously wasn't human since it was small and shriveled. "Who are you?"

"Dobby the house elf, Dobby wasn't able to find Harry Potter to tell him not to come to Hogwarts, it be dangerous here, so that's why Dobby had to seal the gate." The house elf Dobby said with a frightened look

"What are you talking abou-," He got a look a realization, "You sealed the gate, did you know that I almost got expelled!" He whispered while the elf looked even more afraid

"Harry Potter should've gone back home when he missed the train, at least you would've been away from here."

"What?"

"Harry Potter must go home; Dobby thought his Bludger would have been enough." It came closer to him but Tetsuo was getting angry at the thing

"Your Bludger, you made that thing chase after me?"

"Dobby feels most aggrieved sir; Dobby had to iron his hands." Tetsuo looked down at the things hands and saw that they did have major burns on them, but the thing had almost killed him twice and he wasn't about to let that go.

"You better clear out of here before my bones grow back and I strangle you." Dobby jumped off the bed as Tetsuo moved the blanket so he could out of bed

"Dobby is used to Death threats sir, Dobby gets them five times a day at home." Tetsuo momentarily felt sorry for the thing and wondered who was threatening it

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you wanted to kill me?" He was calm enough now to think clearly

"Not kill you sir, never kill you, Dobby remembered how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over 'He who must not be named.' We house elves were treated like vermins sir, of course Dobby is still treated like vermin." The house elf started to sob as Tetsuo looked at the thing with pity

"Why do you wear that thing Dobby?" He asked when the elf blew his nose in the only cloth he was wearing

"This sir is the mark of the house elves enslavement, Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." They heard footsteps coming into the hospital wing, Dobby gestured for him to come closer, "Listen, terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts, Harry Potter must not stay here now that history is about to repeat itself." Dobby forewarned

"Repeat itself you mean this is happened before?" Dobby did an imitation of when Hagrid reveals a secret, but instead started beating himself with the skelegrow bottle, the boy took the bottle from the house elf before he beat himself enough times to cause brain damage, "Tell me when this happened before and who's doing it now?"

"Dobby cannot say sir; Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe." The elf had a look absolute terror on his face

"I don't care tell me-," The house elf snapped his fingers and was gone from the Infirmary, Tetsuo saw the shadows coming closer, so he hurriedly got back into bed and turned off the lamp, pretending to be asleep.

"Put him here," He heard Madame Pomfry whisper, "What happened?"

"There's been another attack." He heard from Dumbledore

"He's been petrified Madame Pomfry," He heard the worry in McGonagall's voice, "Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker,"

_'Colin…'_

He heard a poof, "What can this mean Albus?"

"It means…that our students are in grave danger."

"What should I tell the staff?"

"The truth…tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe, it is as we feared Minerva the chamber of secrets has been opened again."

'_History is going to repeat itself,'_

"Dun dun duuuuun…"

_-Next week dinner-_

Dii smirked as dinner stared, he had discussed with the twins a prank that would get back at the Slytherins for making fun of Hermione. He had learned of a potion that made a person admit a deep secret, he had used some transportation jutsu to replace the drinks with the potion. He had sent it so a select few Slytherins and could see that they were drinking it.

Marcus Flint suddenly stood up, "I sleep with a unicorn named sparkles and can't sleep without it!" He shouted quieting the entire Hall down

Pansy stood up next, "My nose is a result of a magic plastic surgery gone wrong!"

Crabbe, "My parents sent me to muggle fat camp!"

Goyle, "I get scared during thunderstorms and have to sleep with someone!"

Most of the Slytherin Quidditch team had told secrets, and even a select few students Dii just didn't like

The entire Hall burst out laughing and started teasing the Slytherins

_'That'll teach you to fuck with my friends.'_


	18. Lead to killer, found!

Chapter 18

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Fullmetal Alchemist

"Again, you mean the chamber of secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked as they stood in one of the girl's bathrooms, they were discussing what Dii had learned from Pansy and what Tetsuo had learned from Dobby.

"Of course, someone must have opened it when they came here." Ron pointed out

"But the thing we don't know is who, we don't even have an idea who it is," Dii sighed without even a suspicion of who it is then they were stuck in square one.

_'I could always ask the snake who it is,' _Tetsuo thought over their shared link

_'I don't think it would tell you,'_

"Can someone tell me why were in the middle of a girls bathroom in the middle of the day?" Tetsuo asked feeling uncomfortable for being here, "Won't we get caught?"

"No, no one ever comes in here because of moaning Myrtle." Hermione answered like it was obvious

"Who's moaning Myrtle?" Dii asked not noticing the ghost sneaking up on him,

"I'm moaning Myrtle!" Dii jumped at the shout as the Spector flew over the sink and faced them, "I wouldn't expect you to know me, who would ever talk about ugly miserable moping moaning Myrtle." She wailed as she flew down and into a toilet.

"She's a little sensitive," Hermione pointed out

"No, really?" Dii asked sarcastically

-Dueling club-

There was a huge stage in the middle of the room, on it was painted the cycles of the moon, Lockhart appeared on the stage, "Gather round gather round, can you all see me, can you all…hear me." He walked the stage looking at everyone with that infuriating smile, "Excellent, in light of the dark happenings in Hogwarts in the recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. If you want full detail see my published works." He struck a pose making all the girls swoon

Dii shook his head at the man thinking he was really an idiot; he took off his cape and handed it to a crowd of the girls. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." He gestured and lo and behold Snape stood there like he'd rather be painting the dark lords toenails than help this idiot, "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a demonstration now I don't want any of you to worry you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear." He winked

They approached each other and took out their wands; they brought them to their faces and swished them back in regular dueling fashion before bowing to each other. They about faced and took a few step away from each other, both men turned around at the same time and showed their dueling poses. "1…2…3!" Lockhart counted down

"Expalliarmus!" Snape took the first hit and was able to send Lockhart flying back, eliciting laughter from the entire club

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked

"I sincerely hope not," Dii laughed

Lockhart tried to save face, "An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape but if you don't mind me saying it was pretty obvious at what you were about to do and if had wanted to stop you it would've been to easy."

_'Dumbass, then why didn't he do that?'_

_'Because he's a fake trust me, enough years in Kumo and you'll be able to spot a fake from a mile away,'_

"Perhaps it would be best to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape suggested

"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape, now let's have a volunteer pair. How about…Potter and Weasley?" He pointed to the two, Tetsuo went to move but Ron wasn't so sure about it

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells; he'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest Dii perhaps," He motioned towards the stationary boy that was leaning on the wall, Snape motioned for the boy to get on stage and he followed that order

When the two boys were on stage they both took off their robes and only stood in their uniform shirts and pants, "Fighting you would be such a drab, I'd rather we play shogi." Dii said in their language while walking up to Lockhart

"You should talk to my friend Shikamaru, he has an IQ higher than two hundred,"

"Who would've thought that we were one in the same,"Dii told since his IQ was also over two hundred, he had heard of the genius of the Nara clan all the way in Kumo. How couldn't he with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation being one of the most famous formations in the elemental nations.

"Boys if you could stop talking and proceed with dueling," Lockhart suggested as the preformed the necessary movements, but Dii decided to cheat and preformed a spell before Lockhart got to three

"Everte stadium!" The spell propelled him back as he landed on his back

"Teme!" He grew infuriated at the boys smirk, he quickly got up and preformed his own spell, "Rictusempra!" This time Dii was sent twirling in the air as he landed on his ass.

Dii got up and turned to face Tetsuo but when he got up a look at the boy's eyes it was like reality seemed to shift

"_**Release,"**_

Reality shifted back to normal and with a glare Dii realized Tetsuo had tried to use a genjutsu on him, "Serpensortia!" A snake flew from his wand and in his anger Dii had forgotten that Tetsuo could talk to snakes and he would need to in order to get rid of it.

"Don't worry Potter I'll get rid of it for you," Snape said but was interrupted by Lockhart

"Don't worry I've got it, Alarte ascendare!" The idiot used a spell that sent the snake in the air but didn't destroy it as it continued to slither towards the Yin holder

"_Sorry this idiot summoned you, but you'll have to leave." _ Tetsuo apologized but it didn't talk back

It turned towards Justin Finch Fletchley

_"Wait don't bite him, just leave!" _Tetsuo ordered

Everyone backed off when the snake was close to the edge of the stage and it was looking directly at Justin.

"Vipera evenesca." It was burned out of existence by Snape's spell

"What are you playing at?" Justin asked terrified that he had almost lost his life

Tetsuo turned to glare at Dii, but what shocked to his core when he saw that Dii's eyes were red with three tomoe.

_'Dii…has the sharingan.'_

He didn't notice that everyone was staring at him

He saw Dii body flicker because no one was looking at him, and Tetsuo had to guess that he body flickered back to Gryffindor tower. He jumped off the stage and ran to the tower not noticing that Ron and Hermione were following him.

When they entered the common room Tetsuo was stopped by Ron, "You're a parseltounge," He told him

Tetsuo turned back to him but he was barely listening, "What's a parseltounge?"

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione told him

"So what I bet loads of people here can do it." Tetsuo said it like it was no big thing but to Ron and Hermione it was huge

"No, they can't because it's not a very common gift, this is really bad." She explained

"What's bad, I tried to get that snake not to attack." He told them, "You were there, you guys heard me."

"I heard you speaking parseltounge, the snake language." Ron said

"I can speak a different language I never realized, but how can I speak a language I never knew I had." He was paying fifty percent attention to the conversation now

"I don't know but it sounded like you were egging the snake on something, Tetsuo listen there's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent…Salazar Slytherin was a parseltounge he could talk to snakes too." Hermione revealed

"Exactly now the whole school going to think you're his great great great grandson or something." Ron warned

"But I'm not, I can't be," He was less sure of himself as the facts were presented in front of him

"He lived a thousand years ago for all we know you could be."

_-That night-_

Tetsuo knocked on Dii's door and heard a rustle from the bed, Dii opened the door looking sleepy but when he saw it was Tetsuo his eyes widened and he let the boy in.

"If you're mad about earlier-,"

"No I just need you to show you something." He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were sharingan red

"You're an Uchiha?" Dii asked he had heard there were only two Uchiha left after the massacre, and that was the Uchiha who had done the massacre and his little brother Sasuke

"No I have a Doujutsu called the fukusei, it lets me copy other Doujutsu." Tetsuo explained

"Well then why are you telling me?" Dii asked confused

"Because you have the sharingan."

Dii looked at him like he was crazy and gave a small laugh at him, "I think I would know if I was able to use one of the three great Doujutsu, beside I came from this world there's no way that I could be related to an Uchiha." He reasoned

_**"The sage of six paths…"**_

"Hey go to sleep and I'll talk to you in the mindscape, Yin seems to know so we should both be there to hear." Tetsuo jumped off the bed and headed towards his rooms

_-Mindscape-_

Tetsuo and Dii sat near Yin as Yin sat near Yang's cage. Both demons had information to share and they were luckily that Yin knew all of what was going to be said and not Yang because they would never get an answer if he did.

"_Dii also has the fukusei__**," **_

Tetsuo thought that he was the only one, "How?"

"_**Because you two are related," **_Yin answered

"How are we related we look nothin alike," Dii replied

_**"First a history lesson, the fukusei was created by a sibling of the sage of six paths, the original defeater of the Juubi. His sister went outside of the elemental nations and married Godric Gryffindor, they had two children one of those children married a child of Salazar Slytherin, the other child would go on to form the Potter line. The one who had married a child of Salazar also had two children, one who went on to form Voldemort's family and another that had a child that had later on married into the Malfoy's. The fukusei had gone dormant after the sage's sister married, but when you two were born it went active for some reason." **_Yin explained

"So we're related to the sage of six paths,"

'_Not only related…' _Yin thought with narrowed eyes and thanking everything Tetsuo couldn.t read his thoughts.

"_**And the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan who were also married to the Uzumaki's, they are your distant relatives." **_

Yang scoffed, "_**Distant relatives,"**_ He looked away as his knowledge of that woman entered his head

"What do you know," Dii asked as he stood and grabbed onto Yang's bars, "If you got something to say than say it and stop masking your tantrums by holding back information." He had to take a few steps back when claws almost slashed his face off.

"_**You dare to order me around, if you want information then take off this seal and fight me for it, gaki." **_Yang challenged

"Don't do it Dii, he's just goading you." Tetsuo abated

"Trust me I wouldn't stupid enough to think I'd be able to take Yang on now, but I have been learning a new jutsu and soon enough you'll be bowing to me." Dii said warned

"_**Tch, that'll be the day," **_Yang said before his cage disappeared somewhere else in the mindscape

_-Next day nighttime_-

It seemed that everyone was freaked out by Tetsuo speaking parseltounge since the only people who would sit with him were two of his friends. He almost felt four again and he was asking a kid to play with him back in the village.

Well until he had met Kiba of course

He turned around feeling eyes on his back and found some other kids staring at him before they turned around. He saw that most of everyone was staring at him and he exactly felt like he was four again, even Ginny was staring at him weirdly. He decided he couldn't take the tense air anymore so he closed his books and decided to head to bed, "I'll see you back in the common room." He told his friends who looked surprised he was leaving but understood why.

He walked away from the table knowing that everyone's eyes were on him as he left the room.

_"Blood… I want blood…"_

_'Not again…'_

_"They all must die…"_

He followed the sound of its movements knowing that it only lead to trouble

_"Kill…kill…kill!"_

He placed his hand on the wall and could almost feel it moving beneath his fingers

_"Time to kill…"_

The slithering stopped and Tetsuo knew he had lost its trail, he trained his ears as he walked hoping to hear even the slightest slither through the walls. He looked down at the floor and saw that it was wet and when he looked up he saw nearly headless nick petrified with his head half way off and on the floor was a petrified Justin.

He moved to inspect the boy, but stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Caught in the act," Filch observed, "I'll have you out this night Potter, mark my words." Filch left presumably to retrieve the headmaster

"No Mr. Filch wait, y-you don't understand." But he was already gone, Tetsuo sighed and stared at the floor seeing that same trail of spiders leaving the scene

Instead of coming back with Dumbledore, Filch returned with McGonagall, "Oh!" She said in surprise immeadiatly going to inspect the petrified boy

"Professor... I swear I didn't!" Tetsuo tried to defend

"This is out my hands Potter." She led him to the headmaster's office, "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you. Sherbet lemon." She said the password and stares appeared leading to the headmaster's office

Tetsuo opened the door to the headmaster's office and stepped inside feeling the familiar aura of the first time he had been there, he walked up the desk not seeing Dumbledore anywhere, "Professor Dumbledore," He called out

"Bee in your bonnet Sarutobi?" He looked to his left and saw the sorting hat

"Not really though I want to say thank you for placing me in Gryffindor." He said to it

"Well it was very difficult though you did ask and I always stand by my choice, you would have done well in Slytherin."

"Maybe but I'm happy where I am now." He smiled sifting through the memories in his mind about how much he had accomplished in Gryffindor house, he turned towards right when he heard a trill and saw a giant red bird, he smiled at it but grew terrified as it started to grow redder and turned into fire before turning into ashes

"Tetsuo?"

He looked up to see Dumbledore standing there, "Professor Sir, your bird- there was nothing I could do- he- he just caught fire!" He defended

"Oh it's about time too, he's been looking dreadful for days a pity you had to see him on a burning day." At Tetsuo confusion Dumbledore came down to explain, "Fawkes is a phoenix, they burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes." He dug inside the ashes and pulled out a baby bird, "Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads and their tears have healing powers."

Hagrid burst into the room carrying something dead in his hand, "Professor Dumbledore sir wait listen, it wasn't Tetsuo who did it." Hagrid defended

"Hagrid-,"

"In fact, I'd be prepared ter swear it in front o' the Ministry of Magic!"

"Hagrid relax, I do not believe that Tetsuo attacked anyone."

Hagrid looked surprised at the headmasters answer, "Well, of course you don't, and... Oh... Oh, right. Well, I'll, um- hum. I'll just wait outside, then." He then left the room

"You don't think it was me?" Tetsuo asked him

"No, Harry. I do not think it was you... But I must ask you, is there something you wish to tell me?" He asked with an expectant look in his eye

Tetsuo had a right mind to tell him but felt conflicted, "No sir. Nothing," He found himself saying

"Very well then off you go."

_-Christmas!-_

It was Christmas and most of the students who didn't want to stay were going home. Though the quartet stayed behind since most of the Slytherins did as well. Hermione had told them to meet in the girl's bathroom again. "I had a feeling we would be needing this potion." She took out a small cauldron

"What is it?" Dii asked the smell was making his eyes water

"It's polyjuice potion, it'll allow us to become someone for a short amount of time, I was thinking that since most of the Slytherins stayed behind that we would infiltrate their ranks and see who's doing this." Hermione said taking out four cups

"Tetsuo and Ron have Crabbe and Goyle," They grimaced at the thought of being those dunderheads for even a second, "I'll be Millicent Bulstrode and Dii will be Marcus."

"Whoa wait a minute why do I have to be Marcus I'd rather be Crabbe or Goyle." Dii protested

"Because Marcus's hair was the only older Slytherins hair I was able to get, now stop complaining before I make you Millicent." She poured a dose of the potion into each goblet and gave a hair to each boy

"What if we run into them while we are them?" Ron asked

"Let's just say I took care of them no questions asked." She gave a pointed look to each boy emphasizing that she wanted no questions asked about what she did

"O…k" Was all Dii said as he put the hair in the goblet

"We have exactly one hour before we turn back into ourselves." She warned, they all clicked their glasses together, "Cheers," She said before all four of them drunk the potion

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said dropping the glass and running into a stall

"Right behind you," Dii dropped his glass and ran to the one next to him, Hermione did the same and Tetsuo went last.

When three of them came back out, they looked exactly like the person they intended to turn into, "But we sound the same, you should change your voices to be Crabbe and Goyle." Dii told them as they practiced voice acting while waiting for Hermione

"I don't think I'm going, you guys go on without me, just go your wasting time!" She shouted from the stall

"Come on let's go," They ran out of the bathroom to go complete their mission

_-1 hour later-_

They met back in the bathroom as their normal selves

"What could you guys find out?" Dii asked

"Pansy told us that the chamber had last been opened 50 years ago and that a muggleborn had died." Tetsuo told

"Hermione where are you?" Ron asked not seeing the girl anywhere, she couldn't still be in the stall could she

"Go away!" Guess she was

"Hermione come out we've got loads to tell you," Tetsuo urged

They saw moaning Myrtle and she was smiling and giggling, "Wait until you see…it's awful"

"Hermione are you ok?" Tetsuo asked uncertainly as he pushed open the stall door.

"Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations? It was cat's hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Look at my face." She has the face of a cat a very cute one in fact since Dii decided to point that out

"Aww so cute,!"

"Pet me and you lose that arm," Dii pulled his hand back before she had a chance to cut it off

_-Stormy night maybe a day after-_

"Have you talked to Hermione?" Ron asked, he and Tetsuo were coming back from dinner But Dii had to stay since his detention were clearing out the plates giving the house elves a break

"She should be out of hospital in a few days, when she stops coughing up fur balls... What's this?" He observed the water that was flooding the floor, "Looks like Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." They walked into the bathroom to see that someone had turned on the sinks and left them on. They saw moaning Myrtle crying on the window seal

"Come to throw something else at me?" She asked sadly

"Why would we throw something at you?" Tetsuo asked

"Don't ask me, here I am minding my own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me." She said sadly

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean wouldn't it pass right through you?" Ron said not knowing that he had just greatly insulted the ghost

"Sure, let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it. Ten points if you get through her stomach, fifty points if it goes through her head!" She said this with a tangible punch to Ron's head and stomach

"But who would want to throw something at you?"

"I don't know, I was just sitting here in the U-bend thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head." Tetsuo saw what she was talking about as she wailed and left. He picked up the wet book and decided to go look at it in the library.

_-About an hour later-_

Dii woke up at the pounding at his door, he wondered if he should jinx it so that anyone who knocked on it would forget what they were doing and leave. He got out of bed with a groaning sigh and opened it none surprised at seeing a frantic Tetsuo, "What's got your panties in a bunch?" He asked as the boy let himself in

After recounting Tetsuo recounted his quest in the library, Dii looked at the boy with rapt attention as his mind tried to connect everything that was happening and every person involved hoping to have a clue as to who is doing this, "And you think Hagrid was the one to open the chamber fifty years ago?"

"That's the thing I don't know what to believe, the facts have been placed in front of me but I know in my heart that Hagrid would never do this but I know that you have to look underneath the underneath."

"It can't be Hagrid, I mean look at the guy he's a lovable teddy bear I doubt he would unleash a monster on the school." Dii reasoned, "Why don't we ask him before we start pointing fingers."

"That'll be a nice visit, _'Hey Hagrid have you been letting something out that petrifies people.'_ Don't think that'd go down well." Tetsuo said sarcastically

_-In the courtyard-_

Tetsuo had just got finished saying the same thing to Ron and Hermione and having an awkward conversation with Hagrid, when Neville came up to them. "Tetsuo I don't know who did it but you better come quickly!" They ran with him to Gryffindor tower to see what all the commotion was about

When he got inside his and Ron's room everything was destroyed bed parts everywhere pillows destroyed and almost all the sheets were in tatters.

"Whatever they were looking for they found, the diary is gone." He couldn't find the diary anywhere

_-Infirmary-_

Dii placed his hands over his mouth as he heard footsteps come closer to the infirmary. He blocked out all sounds as he stared at the prone figure on the bed.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted as he came over to see Hermione petrified

"She was found in the library along with this," McGonagall held up a mirror, "Does it mean anything to you?" All three boys shook their heads, she left the infirmary leaving all three boys in silence

"It's my fault she's like this," Dii said after a couple minutes of silence

"Why would it be your fault, you didn't do this to her." Tetsuo pointed out as he went to hold Hermione's stone cold hand

"I might as well have, I was with her in the library but I left for the match when she decided to stay." He held his head down

"Then the same thing would've happened to you, we may be set back to finding what's going but we are going to find whoever did this," He put out his hand palm down in front of them, "For Hermione,"

Ron and Dii placed their hands on top of his, "For Hermione!"

_-Night time Hagrid's hut-_

When Hagrid opened the door he expected to see someone from the ministry but saw no one, "Who's there?" The boys appeared out of thin air as Dii deactivated the electrons keeping them invisible

"What's that for?" Tetsuo asked at the crossbow pointed at them

"Oh, nothing, I- I was expecting, ah... It doesn't matter- come on in I just made a pot o' tea." Hagrid seemed nervous about something judging by how he overfilled the teacup

"Hagrid, are you ok," Tetsuo asked worriedly

"I'm alright," He dropped the glass with a clang,

"Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that, all righ'."

"Look, we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Tetsuo asked really hoping Hagrid wouldn't avoid the question

"What you had to understand about that is-," There was a knock on the door, "Quick that thing you do. Don't say a word and be quiet all three of you." Dii snapped his fingers and they were invisible to everyone but themselves as Hagrid opened the door, "Professor Dumbledore, sir!" The Headmaster and the minister of magic

"That's my dad's boss, Cornelius Fudge." Ron whispered

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come-three attacks on Muggleborns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act." The minister said taking the role of leader

"Oh, but I never- you know I never, Professor!" Hagrid sputtered

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." Albus had tried his best to defend Hagrid but Fudge was insistent that it was him judging by the incident 50 years ago

"Albus look, Hagrid's record is against him, I've got to take him." Fudge said faking his sincerity

"Take me…Take me where," The minister gave him a look, "Not Azkaban prison!" Hagrid said in disbelief

"I'm afraid we have no choice Hagrid." The door opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy

Dii grew enraged at the sight of them and was about to go beat him to a pulp when Tetsuo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a shake of his head.

"What are doing here, get out of my house." Hagrid shouted at the man

"Believe me I take absolutely no pleasure in being here." He said as he inspected the dirty little hole with a critical eye, he stood right in front of Dii and it took every will power the boy had not send electricity charging though his heart, "No I simply called at the school and the headmaster was here." He turned around and looked at Dumbledore

"So what exactly is it that you want with me?" Dumbledore asked

"The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. Well, what, with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Yeh can' take Professor Dumbledore away. Take him away, an' the muggleborns won' stand a chance! You mark my words, there'll be killin's next!" Hagrid forewarned what would happen if they got rid of the headmaster

Lucius smirked, "You think so?"

"Calm yourself Hagrid if the board wants me to step down than I shall do so. However you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." He looked directly at the boys as he said this

"Admirable sentiment, shall we." Dii was never so glad in his life that he had held back because if he hadn't then the entire hut would've been destroyed

"Come Hagrid,"

"If anybody was looking for some stuff than all they would have to do was follow the spiders." Hagrid said to no one in particular, at least that's what Fudge thought judging by the confused look on his face as Hagrid left his home. "Oh and someone will need to feed fang while I'm away."

After the boys were sure that the adults were gone, Dii snapped his fingers and they were visible again. "Hagrid's right, with Dumbledore gone there will be an attack a day." Ron pointed out

"Look," Tetsuo pointed to a window where they could see a trail of spiders, "Come on guys we've got a lead," Tetsuo said leaving the hut followed by Dii

Ron sighed, "I really hate spiders," He then followed the boys who were following his trail of fear.


	19. The snake of lore and dragon of love

Chapter 19

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Soul eater…

* * *

"Guys I really don't like this," Ron whimpered as they followed the trail of spiders that were heading into the forest. He was seriously afraid that if he stepped on one then the others would get angry and start to crawl and bite him.

"Do you want to find out what petrified Hermione?" Dii asked angrily, he was immensely aggravated because of his incessant whining over the fact that they were around a couple of small spiders.

"Of course,"

"Then pipe down and follow the spiders," Tetsuo was obviously annoyed as well

"Well," Ron was offended

They went under a log and came out the other side, they soon felt a number of presences around them. It greatly outnumbered them but they were undeterred as they continued the path with the spiders.

'It's not exactly killing intent or evil it's more like…hunger?'

'Maybe Ron was right, we probably shouldn't have come here,'

'Don't worry I have an eye in the sky,' Tetsuo looked up and saw his snowy white owl circle around them, 'How are you fairing up there…'

Since Tetsuo had used his sharingan to control the owl he could see what it was seeing and also talk to it, "You could've asked me, you know,"

'But you wouldn't have said yes If I did.'

"Whatever, all I see are spiders, huge giant spiders all around you."

'Thank you,'

"So there are spiders around us," He saw the complete terror on Ron's face, "Don't worry, we can take on a few spiders," Tetsuo strategically left out that there were hundreds and that they were bigger than their heads. They entered what seemed to be a den and the ground shook as something took step.

"Who is it?" They heard a gravelly voice say the thuds getting closer, "Hagrid is that you,"

"We are actually friends of Hagrid's," Tetsuo thought if the thing knew Hagrid then it must have been a friend, once the three could see its long legs they realized that it must have been a giant spider. "You're Aragog aren't you?"

"Yes, Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." The giant spider replied

"He's in trouble, up at the school there has been attacks and the ministry's thinking its Hagrid, they think he's opened the chamber of secrets again." Tetsuo revealed knowing that there were a lot of spiders coming towards them but having a few weapons under his sleeve just in case they need a quick getaway

"That's a lie; Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets. He was innocent." Aragog defended

"Then you're not the monster?" Dii asked

"No, the monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler."

"Guys?" They could practically hear the terror in Ron's voice as he tried to get their attention on the giant spiders that were creeping up on them

"Then what was it that killed that girl fifty years ago."

"We do not speak of it; it is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others." Aragog said his gravelly voice holding a speck of fear to it,

"But did you seen what it was?"

"I never saw any part of the castle except for the box that Hagrid kept me in, the girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused Hagrid brought me here."

"Guys," Ron started pulling on their sleeves, as they looked up to where he was pointing they saw more spiders then they had anticipated, Tetsuo had definitely not anticipated this many spiders.

Tetsuo coughed as the three of them took a few steps backwards nervously, "Well thank you for the information." He said as he had to swallow a lump in his throat, he could see why Ron was afraid of these things now, "We'll just go,"

"Go, I think not." Aragog came closer to them, "My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wonders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye friends of Hagrid,"

Fire came from the sky and created a ring around them, blocking off the spiders lest they be burned to death. A beautiful white dragon flew in front of them and landed in the ring of fire, "Get on," It said in a language all of them could understand, they didn't doubt for a moment thinking that if a dragon would get them out of a den of spiders they would ride it in a heartbeat.

The dragon let out its leather wings to their full span as he gave on flap and they were in the air and out of the forest, "Take off this control," It looked back at Tetsuo who was the lead rider and showed him the sharingan in his eyes

"You're the owl?" Tetsuo asked as he deactivated the sharingan on the dragon and was able to see its emerald eyes

"The name is Ragnarok, and yes I am the owl," He flew them to a spot far away from the castle so that they could speak

"But how?"

"A curse was placed on me that kept me as an owl, the person who did it wanted me as a pet and when I refused he turned me into an owl and settled for that." Ragnarok's eyes flashed in anger thinking about his old master, "I was stolen from him and passed down from master and master, I've been kept as an owl for centuries and the curse could only be broken by someone kindhearted enough to willingly set me free."

"But why did you stay?" He continued

"You freeing me entitles that I repay with a great service, and I can't think of anything greater than being your dragon and messenger owl." He shifted back into an owl to prove his point before shifintg back into a dragon

Tetsuo felt giddy inside, "Alright, I just got a dragon!" He put two fingers in the air and Dii appeared behind him and winked

"Never do that again," Ragnarok let the hop on his back so he could take them back to the castle

"Sorry," Tetsuo said as he rubbed the back of his head not knowing what came over him. Fly through the air on a dragon was something that all three of them would remember as they landed near the black lake. Once they were all dismounted he turned back into an owl and headed for the owlery.

They could see that Ron wanted to ask some questions but was stopped by Dii's hand, "It's strange to us as well." Dii snapped his fingers and made them invisible again so they could go back to the castle undetected.

"We'll tell you and Hermione when all this is sorted out." Tetsuo reassured his friend, "You guys head on in, I have something I need to do out here." Ron wasn't hesitant about leaving him alone but Dii pulled him along wanting to go to bed

Once he could see that both boys were safe inside the castle Tetsuo bit his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke and Manda stood though extremely smaller than the first time Tetsuo ever summoned him, the trees in the forest actually came to about his height.

"Aah you've gained up the courage to summon me since last." The giant snake said as he made a circle around Tetsuo's body, "What is it that you need, boy?"

"There have been attacks here, supernatural attacks, people have been petrified and I need to know if there is anything that is capable of doing that." Tetsuo pleaded as the giant snake narrowed his eyes

"There is only one creature that I know of that has that type of powers, but it's impossible for him to be alive." Manda answered

"Why is that?"

"Because I killed him a thousand years ago, he was a Basilisk the last of his kind actually since there was a ban and it was illegal to breed them. Since he was the last he decided to take up the title of king of the snakes, when I killed him I became the boss summon of the snakes." Manda spat out the word king

"A basilisk, but their eyes can only kill not petrify." Tetsuo remembered reading about them in a book Hermione had forced him to read once

"Yes, but if you look at his eyes in a reflection then you'll only be paralyzed, I built up a resistance to his eyes which helped me in killing him." Manda replied

It all came back to Tetsuo, "Mrs. Norris saw the basilisk through the reflection in the water, Colin saw through his camera, Justin saw it through nearly headless Nick and Hermione through her mirror." He then glared up at the giant snake, "Either someone else broke the law, or you didn't do a good job in killing him."

"Impossible," Manda said haughtily

"How?"

"Because I can still feel his head digesting in my stomach." Manda brought his head close to the boy and glared fiercely at him

-Next couple of days-

Four people entered the girls bathroom those people being, Tetsuo, Ron, Dii and Lockhart. Myrtle looked at the occupants sobbing, "Hello, what is it you need?"

"I wanted to ask you how you died?" Tetsuo asked uncertainly not knowing if this was a sensitive subject for the girl

"It was dreadful, it happened right here in this very cubicle. I hid here because Olive Thornberry was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and then I heard somebody come in. I don't know who it was, I was distraught!" She ground out that last word then composed herself, "But they said something funny, a kind of made up language. I never realized it was a boy speaking so I unlocked the door and was about to scream 'Go away!' And…I died." She retold, "All I remember seeing was a pair of great big yellow eyes over there by that sink." She pointed to a sink

Tetsuo went to the sink and inspected it seeing a snake monogramed on to the faucet, "We've found it, the entrance to the chamber of secrets."

"Try saying something in parseltounge," Dii suggested

Tetsuo turned towards the faucet and felt his tongue shift as he spoke in the language of the snakes, "Open for me…"

The command worked as the top flew upwards and the sinks stared to part from each other revealing a hole in the floor. The sink with the snake monogram disappeared under the floor making a pathway.

"Could you try asking for stairs?" Dii asked

"Either you jump inside or I push you," Tetsuo threatened, "Lockhart first," Ron guided the man towards the hole with his wand pointed at the man's back, they had to push him when he was to squeamish to go.

On the slide down was a different sight

"Aah!" Ron was screaming

"Aah!" Tetsuo was screaming

"Whee!" Dii was laughing

All three landed on the floor full of bones, "Remember any sign of movement close your eyes immediately." Tetsuo reminded as they walked down the passage.

-5 minutes later peoples-

"Can't you use the powers you guys have to help him?" Ron asked talking about the cave in that Lockhart had started by using Ron's wand in an attempt to make them lose their memories.

"I probably shouldn't I could end up making things worse." Dii explained, though Tetsuo was already talking about going on ahead and that they should move the rock so he could come back out.

"Hello, who are you two?" A ditzy Lockhart asked, Dii walked next to him, stood in front of him, and punched him in the face.

"Lockhart's lost his memories so we're on our own." He told Ron as both of them started on their excavation

Tetsuo walked to the door that had snakes as the locking mechanism, "Open for me…" He repeated and cursed at how easy this was, nothing should ever be this easy and it was starting to make him nervous.

He saw Ginny lying in front of the mural on the wall, "Ginny wake up, you have to wake up." He whispered

"She won't wake," He looked to the source of the voice and saw Tom from the memories of the diary standing in front him looking the same age as he was back then

"What do you mean she won't wake, is she-?"

"She's still alive, but not for very long at least." The boy was coming closer to them

"Are you a ghost?" He asked

"No, just a memory in the diary that lasted for fifty years." He explained picking up Tetsuo's discarded wand

"You've got to help me Tom, a basilisk is-,"

"Won't come until it's called." He interrupted

Tetsuo saw that Tom had his wand, "Give me back my wand Tom,"

"You won't be needing it,"

"We've got to go-,"

"I can't do that, you see as poor Ginny grows weaker I grow stronger." At Tetsuo surprised look Tom continued, "It was Ginny Weasley who opened the chamber of secrets. It was Ginny who sent the basilisk on the mudbloods and Filch's cat, Ginny who wrote threatening messages on the walls in blood."

"Why?" Though he already knew the answer seeing as how something so elaborate was way beyond the capability of a first year.

"Because I told her to, you'll find that I can be persuasive not that she knew what she was doing, she was in a trance. Still the power of the diary scared her and she tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom and then who should find it but you. The very person I was most anxious to meet."

"But why did you want to talk to me?"

"I knew I had to speak to you, so I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to earn your trust."

"Shut your mouth about Hagrid you framed him didn't you?"

"It was my word against his, only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent then he suddenly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew that it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still in school, so I decided to leave a diary preserving my sixteen year old self so that one day I could return and be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"But you didn't finish it this time, in a few hours the Mandrake root will have matured and everyone will have been cured." Tetsuo replied

"Haven't I told you, killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore, for many months now my main target has been you. How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time, how did you escape with nothing but a scar while Voldemort's powers were destroyed." He asked angrily

"Why should you care how I escaped, Voldemort was after your time."

Tom smirked something cold, "Voldemort is my past, present and future." He waved Tetsuo's wand in the air and spelled out his name, he then flicked the wand rearranging the letters to spell something out.

I am Lord Voldemort

"You're the heir of Slytherin," Tetsuo realized, "You're Voldemort,"

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle fathers name, no I fashioned myself a new name a name that I knew wizards would fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!" He said with a mad look in his eye

They heard a trill and saw Fawkes flying towards them with something in his talons. He dropped it as Tetsuo caught it and stared at it seeing that it was the sorting hat. "So this is what Dumbledore sent you a songbird and an old hat." He heard Tom walk to the mural and speak parsletongue.

Tetsuo acted fast and bit his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He slammed both hands down and jumped back as Manda and Ragnarok appeared from the smoke.

"Manda!"

"Basilisk!"

Both giant snakes stared at each other in furious rage

"So I see that your still alive…how last time I checked parts of your head should become an acquaintance with my bowels soon." Manda taunted sizing up the old snake

"It seems my master was grateful enough to save my life before it was gone…you don't know how long I've waited for this day Manda, the day for my revenge." They both leapt at each other and bit started biting wherever they could get their poisonous teeth to.

"What trickery is this Potter!" Tetsuo stared at an enraged Tom who couldn't do anything because he wasn't fully alive yet. He took the sword and jumped on top of Ragnarok's lowered head.

"Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura!" All three blew fire and it consumed the basilisk, ending the fight between the two rivals before it even started. Tetsuo took the sword and cut off a piece of its skin and stashed them in an empty scroll thinking that it would be a present for Snape or Dii. He took the book thinking that it was the object that allowed Tom to be here and pierced it with the sword happy that Tom couldn't stop him.

The book bled as Tom's screams grew louder as his body disappeared from existence, Ginny was still unconscious though but Tetsuo thought it better if the girl didn't see a giant snake, a dead giant snake, and a dragon.

"Don't call me again," The question of whether Manda meant in the next couple of days or never again was never answered

"Mind giving us a ride?" He asked Ragnarok who had already predicted what he was going to say, he placed Ginny on the dragon's back as they walked towards the cave in. They saw that most of the rocks were gone and could clearly see Dii, Ron and an amnesiac Lockhart. All of them jumped on, Lockhart with the amazement of a three year old at seeing a real live dragon. They flew to a wider opening and were able to see the castle clearly.

Ragnarok deposited them on the castle grounds before shifting back into an owl and headed back to the owlery. "Come on let's get Ginny to the hospital wing." Tetsuo suggested as Ron gave his unconscious sister a piggyback ride towards the castle.

"Wow that castle is amazing, please tell me we're going inside." Lockhart said amazed

_-Next morning-_

"You both realize of course that in the past few hours you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules." Dumbledore chastised as both boys stood in his office. Dii had decided that getting in trouble for saving the school would be too "Drab", so he instead decided to watch the sunrise. Tetsuo had said one of them had to be in trouble and since Dii was out that left him and Ron, being the good friend he was, helped him face the music. "I have enough evidence to have you both expelled."

"Yes sir," Both boys answered, they felt they had done a great good bye ridding the school of the monster and felt they shouldn't have been punished for it.

:Therefore it is only fitting that you both receive special awards for services to the school." Dumbledore smiled at them

"Thanks sir," Ron welcomed

"Now Mr. Weasley, if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe that we want our gamekeeper back." Dumbledore gave Ron the letter as the boy walked out of the office, "Tetsuo, first I want to thank you, you must have shown me real loyalty down in the chamber. Nothing but that could've called Fawkes to you, and second I sense that something is troubling you?"

"Well you see I just couldn't help but notice that me and Tom shared certain…similarities." He was of course talking about parseltounge

"You can speak parseltounge because lord Voldemort can speak parsletongue. If I'm not mistaken Tetsuo, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar." Dumbledore theorized

"Voldemort transferred his powers to me?"

"Not intentionally, but yes."

"So the sorting hat should've put me in Slytherin."

"It's true you possess some of the qualities, determination, resourcefulness and a certain disregard for the rules." Dumbledore had a playful look in his eye, "Why then did the sorting hat place you in Gryffindor?"

"Well I asked it to," Of course it involved his parents being in the same house

"Exactly, which made you different from Voldemort, it is not our abilities that shows what we truly are but our choices." Tetsuo thought that maybe Dumbledore might have read to much into but he could tell the man was right in his wisdom, "If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor than look more closely at this." Dumbledore gave Tetsuo the sword he used to cut off the basilisk's skin

Godric Gryffindor

"_**Told you were related to Godric Gryffindor just didn't know that you are his direct descendant."**_

"It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat." The door opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy himself and Tetsuo was glad that Dii was choose to not get in trouble. Dobby was hiding behind the man's cloak

"Dobby, this is your master?" Now he knew why the elves clothes were in such tatters, "You serve the Malfoy's,"

"I'll deal with you later," Lucius grumbled to the elf who had a look of fear on his face, Lucius used his cane to move Tetsuo away from the desk, "So it's true that you have returned,"

"When the governor's learned that Arthur Weasley's little daughter was taken into the chamber they saw fit to summon me back. Curiously, Lucius, several of the governors were under the impression that you would curse their families if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place." Dumbledore was getting sly now

"How dare you,"

"Beg your pardon?"

"My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and of course its students." He looked at Tetsuo with a less than desirable stare, "The culprit has been identified, I presume."

"Yes,"

"Well, who was it?"

Dumbledore glanced at Tetsuo before answering, "Voldemort," He said simply

Lucius looked fake surprised t hearing this

"Only this time he choose to act through somebody else by means of this." He held up the pierced book to Lucius and Tetsuo could see a hint of color drain from his already pale face that came back not a second later.

"I see,"

"Fortunately, our young mister Potter recovered it on hopes that none of Voldermort's old school things should find themselves into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe." He gave a pointed look at Lucius meaning that he may not have been able to prove that it was Lucius who gave Ginny the book but as he long as he knew then Lucius had better be afraid

"Well, let us hope that mister Potter will always be there to save the day."

"Don't worry, I will be." Tetsuo challenged Lucius stare with his own equally intimidating one

"Come Dobby, we're leaving," As Lucius turned around he gave a kick towards Dobby sending him to the floor at the foot of the stairs

Tetsuo narrowed his eyes at the display as a plan formed in his head, "Sir, may I have that book?"

"Hey Mr. Malfoy !" Tetsuo called as he ran after Lucius and Dobby after leaving the headmaster's office, "Mr. Malfoy!" Though Lucius did turn around albeit grudgingly, "I believe this is yours." He handed Tom Riddle's diary to Lucius

"I don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy lied

"Ahh but you do, Ron told me about that day in the bookstore, and I think you slipped the diary in Ginny's cauldron." Tetsuo had the man by his balls…at least figuratively

"Oh you do, do you?" He handed the book to Dobby who hesitantly took it, "Why don't you prove it," Lucius said dangerously, then smirked when Tetsuo wouldn't answer, "Come Dobby," He ordered but the house elf wouldn't follow

"Open the book," Tetsuo whispered, Dobby followed the order and opened the book. In the middle of the page was a black sock

"Dobby!" Lucius called after the whelp

"Master has given Dobby a sock, master has given Dobby clothes. Dobby is free," Dobby for once had a hopeful look on his face

Lucius looked at a smirking Tetsuo as he lifted up his pant leg to show that he was missing a sock, "You lost me my servant!" He took out his wand and pointed it directly at Tetsuo,

"You shall not harm Harry Potter," Dobby sent Lucius flying backwards with a spell. It was the first time Dobby had ever stood up to his master well former master.

"That was for Dii," He said with an evil smile with enraged Lucius even more, Lucius composed himself as he gave one last death threat before leaving the school. "Hey Dobby," Said elf turned around and looked at him with gratefulness in his eyes, "You can call me Tetsuo."

"Master Tetsuo I thank thee." He bowed lowly

"If you want to really earn my thanks there is somewhere that will employ you for your services just answer my call." He gave Dobby a friendly smile already thinking that the person who would receive the elf would be very thankful for what he could do.

_-End of the year-_

"Guys look," Neville said pointing to the doorway where there stood an unpetrified Hermione, Tetsuo closed his book as all three of them got out of their seats and went to go greet the girl. She ran through the aisles and hugged all both of them though hesitating at hugging Ron and instead gave him a handshake.

"Welcome back Hermione," Ron said awkwardly

"It's good to be back," Hermione replied less awkwardly, "Congratulations I can't believe you solved it."

"Thanks it was mostly my skills." Tetsuo boasted before he was hit in the shoulder by Dii

"He's lying it was all a group effort why if it wasn't for Ron's wand our brains would be pudding." Dii clapped a hand on the blushing boys back, they heard a 'ting' and looked up at the head table

"Can I have your attention please," All four sat down at their table and paid much attention, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfry for administering the cure for all who had been petrified." Applause resounded throughout the halls for the two women, "Also in light of recent events, as a school treat all exams have been cancelled." They were shouts and praise and even some kids were brave enough to send fireworks into the sky

The Professor laughed at their students overreactions to just a couple of exams, the doors to the hall slowly opened and Hagrid appeared, "Sorry I'm late, the owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Erol," Ron looked nervous at that name, Hagrid walked up to the four of them and smiled down at them, "And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you Tetsuo, and Ron, and Hermione, and Dii then I would probably still be rottin' in you know where. So I'd just like to say thanks." He smiled at them

"Aw Hagrid you're gonna make me cry," Dii said jokingly though there was a light sheen to his eyes as he hugged Hagrid and the rest of the quartet did the same.

"It's not Hogwarts without you Hagrid." Tetsuo let out

Dumbledore started those slow clap things, you know where one person claps and then another person claps and suddenly everyone's clapping.

* * *

Everyone stood at the meeting place where Tetsuo and Dii were being sent home. Hermione and Ron were allowed to go since Hermione had told her parents that she was staying with the Weasley's, which wasn't technically a lie since there would be a Weasley present and it was more than one night. Ragnarok had decided that he would stay in Konoha protecting it while Tetsuo was away since in the wizarding world dragons weren't really allowed to roam free. Dobby was there as well, as a free elf, to get his new higher paying job.

They saw Dumbledore in the distance and checked that they had everything. "Check and see if you language charms are working." Tetsuo said

"Let's go read Hermione," Dii asked

"Of course," She said automatically then her eyes widened when she realized she hadn't spoken in English, "It works yay!"

"I'll be sending it to this time Dii." Dumbledore said handing them the wrapped portkey, Dii nodded as everyone got atop Rangarok and opened the portkey sending them on top of the Hokage's tower. Every villager in the city stopped and stared at the dragon that was right on top of their leader, Ragnarok, who decided to be a bastard, roared and blew fire into the air as the riders jumped off.

"Don't do that, people will think you're attacking and come to kill you!" Tetsuo shouted at it already feeling the numerous ANBU that were already atop the surrounding buildings.

Ragnarok looked snobbish as he was in the air once more, "No human can kill me," He then flew to the top of Hokage mountain presumably to make that where his new home would be.

Tetsuo felt a few familiar presences behind them and turned to see numerous ANBU, most of the Konoha twelve, their jonin instructors, and the Hokage herself surrounding them. Kakashi looked at his student with a bored look despite the fact that he did just jump off a dragon, "Explain,"

"So I made a new friend," Tetsuo dragged out the 'So', "Don't worry that was just him being an asshole, he's here to protect the village for me." Tsunade disbanded the ANBU seeing as how this was something good if Tetsuo says right. "I also brought you a gift Tsunade baa-chan," Tetsuo pushed the scared elf from behind him as Tsunade looked at the thing confused

"What the hell is that?" She asked staring at the rag it was wearing

"It's a house elf, they do the chores for their masters, well he's free right nowand he wishes to serve me as a thanks so I'm giving him to you."

"What can it do?"

"Into the office," Tetsuo ushered everyone that was still on the roof into Tsunade's office as she sat behind her desk, Tetsuo coughed into his hand as he was worried if saying these words would end his life, "Baa-chan," He got her attention, "You're old,"

The cursed word echoed in Tsunade's mind as Everyone who had sense left the office when he eye started to twitch.

"You might want to get behind us," Dii said as both he and Kiba were in front of Hermione to stop the blood from staining them

Tsunade was trying really hard not to pound the kid into next Thursday, she had to constantly remind herself this was her master's child, so in order to vent her anger she raised her ifst and brought it down on the desk shattering it in half. Her rage was abated…for now at least.

Tetsuo pushed a shaking Dobby in front of the broken desk, "Do your magic,"

Dobby snapped his fingers and the desk pieced itself back together and looked the same as it did before Tsunade broke it. She looked surprised and everyone could see the stars in Shizune's eyes as she thought how much she would save not having to keep repairing her master's desk everytime she broke it in anger or if she ran out of sake. She then got a thought, "Can it make things clean again?"

"All that and more,"

Shizune squealed and hugged the elf's wrinkly head, "You're definitely staying around I'll even pay you if you keep things clean around here."

Tetsuo gave Dobby a thumbs up and knew the elf would be happier here than with the Malfoys

He felt squeeze to his middle and knew that it was Kiba giving his welcome, "Kiba your crushing my lungs," He said playfully

"Sorry but guess what?" He put his hands behind his back and had a smile on his face

"What?"

"I retook and passed the chunin exams!" He said proudly

"Oh my goodness," Tetsuo said surprised

"Yeah I know,"

"Akamaru got bigger!" He went to inspect the bigger dog pretending to ignore a sulking Kiba

"Tetsu-chan is mean," He went to go sulk in a corner

"Uh Tetsuo-kun I think you neglected to introduce your friends." Dii pointed an awkward looking Ron and Hermione

"Oh right Kiba-kun, Tsunade baa-chan and Shizune-chan these are my friends from school, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He pointed to each as Kiba shook their hands

"Uh Tetsuo…where are they staying?" Kiba asked uncertainly

"Oh right I forgot…I guess you can stay in Naruto and Sasuke's old room." He would have to get rid of the dust but it was still habitable

"In the same room I don't know if I should," Hermione said awkwardly

"Well Ron will have the couch and Hermione could have the bedroom problem solved." He smiled

"Why do I have to sleep on the couch?"

"Because me and Kiba sleep together and it's only two bedroom." Tetsuo pointed out as the boy sulked, "Ok first stop on the tour the ramen stand," He pointed to the window but was held back by his collar

"No first stop is barbeque and we are leaving through the front door because Tsunade-baa-chan said the next time you go through the window she would have the old man Ichiraku prohibit you from going." Dii pulled him out the front door by his collar as Kiba followed with Akamaru

Hermione looked at Ron blushing before gathering her bags and following after the other boys, Ron was also blushing by the time he got his things and wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	20. Tetsuo Sarutobi, rank Jonin!

Chapter 20

A/N: I'm stupid because I put yes or no as answer choices but I've fixed it and it now says 5 chapters or 1 a day.

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green pupil less eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho…I don't really like Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

"The Hokage wants to see you," Kakashi told him as Tetsuo was training with Dii in the training field as they had Ron and Hermione as an audience. Kakashi disappeared and Tetsuo was about to follow when he was stopped by Dii

"Have you forgotten that they can't body flicker?" He asked glancing back at the two who were sitting so far apart from each other.

"Right, guys come on we've got some place to be," He ushered them to stand and lead them to the Hokage tower. He knocked on the door knowing that if he just entered then Tsunade would probably be pissed at his lack of respect.

"Come in," Tsunade ordered from the other side

Tetsuo and company walked in to see Kakashi already there sitting on the window sill reading a new version of his special book. Tsunade had her hands interlocked as she stared at Tetsuo with a critical eye. "Take a seat,"

Tetsuo sat in the chair and was able to see Dobby behind the desk wearing actual clothes. "You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, since everyone passed the chunin exams and have officially become chunin we thought it best to give you this same honor but better. Since you'll be at that school until your seventeen it might be best to give you the chance to become a Jonin." Tsunade explained

Tetsuo's eyes widened at hearing that he might become a Jonin at the age of thirteen

Mind explaining what's going on?" Hermione leaned over and whispered to Dii

"Well when a child graduates from the academy they become a genin. That means they are just starting out in there ninja careers and it is mandatory to have a master on all missions. When the exams come around the child has the choice of becoming a chunin, which are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess."

"If the Hokage wishes, they may appoint you as a Jonin, which are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. It's one of the highest rank of ninja behind ANBU, those guys with the masks, and Kage." Dii explained

"Wow, so Tetsuo's going to be some super ninja or something?" Ron asked

"You are so new," Dii shook his head

"What's the test Tsunade baa-chan?" Tetsuo asked purposely ignoring his friends' conversation going on behind him.

"Since we already know of your tactical and survival skills all we need to know are your battle skills. Starting right now you have two days to prepare for your battle with Kakashi." She pointed a thumb to Kakashi who gave him a wave before returning to his book

"Kakashi, isn't that a little unfair. He is my teacher after all so he's seen most of my moves."

"Jonin don't complain," Tsunade chastised, "I suggest you get going, it's starting to get dark out and the day's almost over, so now you have only two days." She smirked at Tetsuo grumble as he left through the window already heading for the training grounds

"Let's go you guys, I'll treat you to some ramen."

'_No fair!'_

Tetsuo entered the training grounds and saw his master was feeding a few of the squirrel. "How come you only appear when I need you?" He asked his teacher

"How come you always run into me when you need me?" He countered

"Whatever, I got something really important going on and was wondering if you would train me." He asked getting right to the point

"But dear boy there is nothing new left to teach you unless you want to switch to a new chakra nature or I could teach you some new jutsu. I could train you in things you already know but I doubt that would help with your problem."

"Trust me will, I just want you to fight me for the next couple of days." He pleaded

"If that will make you happy," His master stood from his spot, "Come,"

And that was the routine for the next two days

-_Can I still say two days later?-_

The chunin exam arena had been rebuilt apparently since that was where Tsunade told him to head for his match. It was a ninja only village and most if not all ninja came to see the future battle between the son of the third Hokage and sharingan Kakashi. Tetsuo was a little nervous but knew that he would at least be able to put up a good fight against Kakashi, it's not like he had been doing nothing for the past year. He had intentionally came late knowing that Kakashi wouldn't have been there if he had shown up on time.

He entered through the doors and was able to see Kakashi against standing in the middle of the field. The stands weren't as full as the chunin exams but it was still pretty packed with every ninja and their mother there.

"So Tetsuo is about to fight that man there?" Ron asked pointing to Kakashi, they were able to stay in the Hokage's box since they were friends with the combatants

"Yes he is," Dii answered for the fifth time

"But isn't that a little unfair, it is a child that fighting an adult." Hermione really didn't like this

"Most of the children here are stronger than most adults, and besides Tetsuo can handle himself against anyone whether they are thirteen or seventy." Kiba of course had faith in his friend though he didn't like the fact that the smaller boy was going against one of the strongest ninja in the village.

"Commence!" Tsunade started as Kakashi got up from his spot on the wall and put away his book. Tetsuo thought he would start by showing the fruit of his training and charged at Kakashi with his newly acquired speed.

"He's gotten faster than Lee," Kiba observed as Tetsuo disappeared and started off with a few taijutsu kick which Kakashi was able to block before they hit. Tetsuo was playing on this though as he controlled his chakra and as another kick hit Kakashi's arms he released in the same fashion that Tsunade uses to make her hits with monster strength. He wasn't expecting for his teacher to poof out of existence

'_Shadow clone,'_

He heard the trill of birds come closer to him and brought out his tonto that had grown larger into a wakazashi and used it to block the Chidori that was about to pierce his chest. He guessed that Kakashi was serious about this and, as precaution, activated his sharingan. Kakashi removed his headband showing his own sharingan.

Both combatants rushed at each other, clashing their weapons against the other's. Tetsuo was able to channel wind chakra through his blade making it sharp enough to cut through Kakashi's kunai, his teacher moved back to avoid being cut and made rapid hand sings, "Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu!" He formed the lighting beasts which flew towards Tetsuo

The Yin holder cut through the beasts with his wind infused sword and made his own hand signs, "Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku!" He sent the giant water dragon after Kakashi who had already prepared for that

"Doton: Doryūheki!" The rock wall that had a sculpture of a bull dog on it split apart the water dragon sending water to fill in the crevice around the arena with water. Tetsuo didn't get a moment reprieve as Kakashi came at him with another Chidori and as Tetsuo dodged it another came it in midair he body flickered away and stood on the wall, "If you don't start getting serious in this battle, you'll die." Kakashi said rubbing his arm to get the pins and needles feeling to go away

Tetsuo made the clone seal, "Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!" The walls around the arena were filled with shadow clones, "I know that, Kakashi." Tetsuo said from in the crowd each Tetsuo took out a shuriken and placed it on their finger. They blew on it with wind chakra and turned it into wind fuma shuriken. Each through it at the stationary Kakashi as everyone on the stands were on the edge of their seats to see if Kakashi would be pelted with wind shuriken.

Kakashi acted fast and made a Chidori in both hands and spread them wide making an electric current surround him as a protective barrier.

"Maybe this was a bad idea pitting Kakashi against Tetsuo. If one uses one chakra nature then the other uses its weakness so its mostly a stalemate right now." Kiba said confused at the Hokage's decision to pit opposites against each other

"Kiba this isn't only a match to determine if Tetsuo becomes a jonin, it's Kakashi's test." Dii put in

"Kakashi came to me saying that since Sakura had passed the chunin exams then Tetsuo should also be given the chance since he will only be here for a month. This is Kakashi's test for Tetsuo, Naruto will also be given one as well." Tsunade elaborated seeing the confused look on Kiba's face disappear

Each Tetsuo's cheeks puffed, "Suiton: Mizurappa!" Water streams came from all directions and every single of them were heading for Kakashi. Tetsuo's sharingan spun at the technique his teacher was using to save himself. It looked to be a ball of chakra spiraling in his hand, it grew bigger as Kakashi pumped more chakra into it and it became a giant ball.

"Rasengan!" He held out the chakra spheres and he was able to successfully able to disperse the water

Tetsuo had discovered that his sharingan had a special ability that was probably only unique to his. When a sharingan copied a technique it usually just copied the technique itself and what was required like the hand signs. His sharingan not only copied a technique but it broke it down to its base to which he could understand how it works and how to use it.

And he had just learned something new

It seemed this Rasengan was chakra shape, you spin your chakra in multiple directions which emphasized rotation, it utilizes dense chakra that emphasized power, then combine step one and two which made the shape. He thought that since this was his first time using this jutsu and that he was using it in great numbers that this would be the last of his jutsu of this match.

"Why would Kakashi use a jutsu that Tetsuo could easily copy?" Kiba asked

"Because Kakashi is teacher and his number one priority is to teach his students." Dii explained

"Are you following any of this?" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear

"I don't know I'm just watching the fight." Ron answered

Each Tetsuo paired up with another as one rotated his hands to spin the chakra and the other to mix the shell and maintain the shape. The Tetsuo's who were rotating disappeared when the Rasengan was finished and the Tetsuo's who had the Rasnegan jumped off the wall and headed for Kakashi

"Rasen Chō Tarengan!" The original Tetsuo announced as the Rasengan's hit the ground exploding on impact. Each sphere dug into the ground and masked the arena from view. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they waited for the smoke to clear and when it did they saw a lot of clones on the ground and a layered earth dome around Kakashi who appeared from underground. Kakashi wasn't totally unharmed his mask was ripped a little and the right sleeve of his shirt was torn off.

Tsunade stood from her seat and announced to all the spectators, "This battle is over!" She announced as all the clones disappeared and one Tetsuo was helped up by Kakashi," Tetsuo Sarutobi is now a Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato!" Everyone in the stands cheered as the child of the beloved Hokage was now in the higher ranks

"And only at the age of thirteen you beat my record by a few months." Kakashi smiled at him from behind his mask, showing his pride that his student became one of the top five children to become a Jonin in Konoha history.

-_Party-_

"For he's a golly good fellow, for he's a golly good fellow!" Dii sang as everyone settled down for the meal that Ichiraku was catering, "Which nobody can deny!" Everyone clapped after his victory song

As everyone was eating Kiba noticed the lack of the person this party was thrown for and followed his scent outside the apartment he was playing with his drink as he was staring out at the darkened sky. "The moon's pretty tonight," He never knew that he could startle Tetsuo, "What are you doing out here, the party's inside. If you don't hurry Choji's going to eat all your ramen." He teased and delighted in the small chuckle that came from Tetsuo

Tetsuo turned back to the sky as his train of thought continued, "What do you think Naruto's doing right now?" He asked, his train of thought had been on his team, everyone seemed to be growing even Sakura with new monster strength, he felt like that maybe he had reached his maximum somehow and that he couldn't go up anymore.

"Knowing that guy, he's probably bugging that Jiraiya guy about learning some new jutsu." Kiba joked as he settled behind Tetsuo and placed his head on top of the smaller boy's.

"What about Sasuke, do you think he's ok?"

This was where the Inuzuka stilled knowing that the mention of Sasuke was a sensitive subject, "Well knowing how stubborn Sasuke can be I doubt he's letting Orochimaru walk all over him."

"You can be stubborn too, you know."

"Since when?"

"What about when I was six and we had enough money to buy one drink and that we were gonna share but if we didn't buy what you wanted then you wouldn't give me the money."

"I was seven I was still an immature child back then,"

"You're still an immature child,"

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

Akamaru watched the exchange with amused eyes

"I'm not arguing with you!" Tetsuo said walking away down the apartment steps

"Where are you going?" Kiba followed after him with Akamaru trailing behind

"Away from your stubbornness!" Tetsuo wasn't really angry with Kiba, it was just he was mad about the way his two best friends lives were turned upside down and just felt angry at this empty feeling and Kiba was the only person there.

"Why are you angry?" He called after the boy who quickened his steps to get away from him so he wouldn't accidently take his anger out on his only childhood friend left

"It's not you, it's me!"

"But we're not dating!" Kiba was seriously confused now, he thought they were arguing over his stubbornness but maybe he had said something that he shouldn't have. "What did I do wrong?"

Tetsuo turned around feeling really aggravated at this empty feeling that he had, "You didn't do anything wrong, it's just…" He exhaled a puff of air as he sat down in front of a tree, "I have this feeling like I reached my limit, I feel like I just can't go up anymore and I'm going to be left behind by everyone." He said in one breath

"That's stupid, we'd never leave you behind,"

"Not in spirit but in power, I've hit the top and have nowhere else to go."

"So are you feeling too weak or too strong?"

"I don't know, a little of both maybe," His eyebrows drew down in a frown

"Well here's something that a friend told me once that as long as you are strong there will always be someone stronger."

Tetsuo scoffed, "I told you that when I was seven and you tried to save me from some bullies but ended up getting your ass kicked instead."

"I'm telling you if I would have jabbed instead of kicked I would've won that fight." Kiba defended

"Whatever tough guy," Tetsuo laughed suddenly feeling a little better about himself

"Come on let's head back to the party before it's over." Kiba stood and then kneeled putting his hands behind his back, "Hop on,"

Tetsuo thought that they were a little too old to be doing this but then again Kiba and him had been close like that since they first met and he was glad that they could do things like kiss and it wouldn't be weird.

"_**For now…"**_

-Last day of summer-

Tetsuo was on top of Hokage tower along with Dii who had ran home to retrieve the letter and came back in only three days. Hermione and Ron had gone home a few days ago in order to get their things ready for the next school year.

"You should come with us Kiba, there's always something new going on." Tetsuo suggested

"Well maybe you should stop getting into trouble." Kiba ruffled his hair and got his hand slapped

"That's not my fault, trouble gravitates towards me," Tetsuo defended

"Whatever, I'll look into to coming next year." He knew he would be coming if his mother forbade it or not

"Please do so," Tetsuo gave his friend his customary goodbye before touching Dii just as he opened the letter

Both parts of the Juubi appeared at the Hogwarts express not surprising anyone since most of the people there just thought they had apparated, though they did wonder how children so young acquired their license. "At least he put us at the express this time instead of a gate leading to it." The platinum blond pointed out as they climbed aboard the train and looked for an empty room.

All of them were full, so they went to one where there was just only one person inside, though the man was covered up with a blanket or something. "Come on he said he was sorry, he didn't know someone would block it." Tetsuo defended as he sat down with Dii across from the man.

Ron and Hermione found them and entered the small space, "Hey guys," Ron greeted as they sat down across from the boys, he spotted the covered man and stared at him in curiosity, "I wonder who that is,"

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione answered putting her things up

"You just know everyone don't you?" Ron asked sarcastically

"It's on his suitcase Ronald," Hermione said with a shake of her head and a point to the man's suitcase were it read R. J. Lupin

"How were those chips Choji gave you as a prize for when you tied with him?" Dii asked trying to make conversation in the small cramped space; Over their vacation Ron had seemed to make a friend in Choji as they shared similar interests. Choji had shown him all the best places for good food, and once Tetsuo had pitted them against each other in an eating contest. The results were something no one had ever thought of in the history of the Akimichi clan.

Choji had tied with Ron

That day Ron became a legend in Akimichi history

"They were amazing, really wish I had some more though." Ron said wistfully

"He ate them all in a week," Hermione said over her book

"But he gave you ten bags," Tetsuo said in disbelief

"And what a ten bags they were," He still had on the wistful expression as he thought about the bags of greasy deliciousness, he didn't feel his rat come out and settle on his lap

"Maybe I can feed Scabbers to Ragnarok if you're getting bored with him." Tetsuo said jokingly

"No!" Ron grabbed his rat and held him close to his person, "Scabbers is a precious family pet, he's been with the family for years."

Dii was reading the papers while the two bickered over the importance of the rat when he saw an interesting title on the front page, "Hey look you guys, it says Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban." He showed them the paper as they all read the article

"So?" Tetsuo said expectantly he didn't know what that had to do with anything

"Lucius gave me a history of the family, Narcissa was a black before a Malfoy and her cousin was Sirius. He said that Sirius was the only Gryffindor in a long line of Slytherins."

"Hey that makes two of you,"

"Shut it, Sirius Black was really close to the Potters and they even adopted him because he didn't share the Black's pureblood beliefs. Last time Lucius heard he was even the godfather of James Potter's child. Three guesses as to who that could be." He gave Tetsuo a pointed look

"How did he end up in Azkaban?" Tetsuo asked, he was interested now since this man was his godfather and he just wondered what he did to end up in a place like Azkaban.

"It says that he was chasing after a man named Peter Pettigrew, let's just say when he found him the shit hit the fan. He created an explosion that killed tweleve muggles and he when he got finished with Pettigrew there was nothing but a finger left." Dii read astonished, "Everyone knew that when the Potter's went into hiding under Fidelius Charm that Sirius was the secret keeper and that…" Dii trailed off not liking what he was reading

"What?"

"And that the only way a person could know the secret is if the secret keeper divulged the information to them. Tetsuo this guy might be the reason your parents are dead." He said solemnly wishing he had never brought up the headline in the first place

"So the one guy who knows them the best is the one guy who killed them…great," Tetsuo sighed he had just reached a dead end

"I'm sorry," Hermione placed a hand at his shoulder in sincerity

_**"Something about this doesn't feel right,"**_ Yin said, the way this guy sounded didn't really match his actions

_'What?'_

_**"Well he was in Gryffindor selling someone out was more of a Slytherin thing as it's a part of their self-preservation. I don't know what's wrong with this picture but you always need to keep in mind one of the most important codes of being a ninja."**_

_'Always look underneath the underneath…'_

_**"Exactly,"**_

They had settled into silence after that little shocking bit of news. The sun had set as the train lights were switched on illuminating the darkness. The feeling of the train coming to a stop startled them because they knew they weren't at Hogwarts yet. Tetsuo opened the door and looked out of it seeing that the train was really stopping but Hogwarts was nowhere in sight.

A shake from the train brought him back to his seat and the door was closed shut. The lights suddenly went off before coming back on. "There's something moving out there, I think someone's coming aboard," He told as the lights went out again and there was a hard shake to the train.

The temperature suddenly dropped numerous degrees in the cabin, it was so cold that frost developed on the window. They could see their breaths come out in hurried pants as they waited for the train to start up.

And that was when they saw it

A dark shady creature (Because it surely wasn't human.) appeared next to their cabin door, it reached out its long bony hand and the door was unlocked. The boys would have defended themselves but they were frozen to the spot. They had no idea where this sudden feeling came from but they all they could do was stare as it came inside their cabin.

It seemed to stare at Tetsuo as he felt all happiness leave him and only to be replaced with horrible memories and the feelings that came with them. The first time he had faced Voldemort was the more recent, that moved back to his tou-san's death and the sadness of it. The memories of when he faced that bastard at the great Naruto Bridge and of when Itachi left the village. It even went so far back to when he was a kid and his feelings of loneliness. All he heard was a female voice shout 'No!' before he fainted.

_-After his unconscious period-_

"Wake up, Tetsuo wake up!" A hard slap came across his cheek

"Ow!" He rose up from his position with a hand to his cheek were there was an angry hand print there, "Who slapped me?" He saw Dii raise his hand from where he sat on the floor next to him. Tetsuo brought his hand across Dii's cheek giving him the same angry red mark.

"Ow…" Dii groaned knowing he deserved it but just couldn't resist

They both sat on the seats as the lights came on and Tetsuo saw that there new Professor was awake, he handed him some chocolate and Tetsuo graciously took it knowing he needed something that would make him happy right now. "What was that thing anyways?" Tetsuo asked as he took a bite out of the chocolate square.

"A Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it was looking for Sirius Black. If you excuse me I need to have a little word with the conductor." Professor Lupin then left the cabin to go have his word to the conductor

"So what happened?" He asked his voice gravely

"Well you passed out," Ron answered

"You guys didn't pass out?" Was Tetsuo the only person in the cabin that fainted?

"No, though I got the feeling I'd never be happy again." Ron rubbed his shoulders so the freezing in them would dissipate

"Did either of you say 'No,' or something I thought I heard someone say it before I fainted." Tetsuo asked finishing the chocolate square

"No one said anything at all." Dii replied

_-At Hogwarts after the choir song-_

The frogs croaked signaling the end of the song as everyone applauded. Dumbledore stood at his podium and addressed the entire hall, "Welcome welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled with the glorious spread in front of us."

"Is it me or does Dumbledore look different?" Dii pointed out as he squinted his eyes trying to find out what was different about their Headmaster.

"I think it's just you, he seems the same to me." Tetsuo said trying to pay attention to Dumbledore speech; Dii just shrugged and started to pay attention to the speech.

"First I would like to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin who has kindly consented to fill the position of defense against the dark arts teacher. Good luck Professor," He gestured to the man that they had met in the cabin, who was looking pretty nervous being there as he stood up and waved a greeting to everyone who applauded

"I would also like to introduce our new care of magical creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid stood up and moved the table as he accepted the applause with graciousness

"Finally on a more serious note, at the request of the ministry of magic, Hogwarts will until further notice play host to the Dementor's of Azkaban. Until such a time Sirius Black is captured, the Dementor's will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution." Dumbledore's voice adopted a serious tone, "Dementor's are vicious creatures they will not distinguish against the one they hunt and the one that stands in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you; it is not in the nature of the Dementor to be forgiving."

"But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, but always remember to turn on the light."

"What did you do to your clothes, Dii?" Tetsuo said in disbelief of Dii's clothes that couldn't possibly be within school regulations, he had cut off his sleeves on his shirt and cut the made shorts out of his pants. He was wearing his ninja sandals that were black in color and wore his Kumo headband around his wrist.

"What do you mean; I think it's very fitting for me." He frowned as he checked himself out; he thought that he looked sexy like this.

"For a ninja yes, but you're in a wizarding school you have to wear robes and stuff."

"Actually no, it just says that you need to have your house emblem showing on your shirt, it said nothing about making pants into shorts or making your shirt into a muscle shirt." Dii smiled, he had thought the robes were to conflicting he was stumped at how would the wizards do battle if their sleeves kept messing up their movements. He had read the handbook and it indeed said nothing about decorating your robes this way. "Are you just mad that you didn't figure it out first?"

Tetsuo pouted and crossed his arms, "No,"

"Liar," Dii smirked and grabbed a pair of scissors, "Look how about we do your uniform and your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Tetsuo grabbed his head as if his hair was on fire or something.

"Well it's too long; I thought you liked your hair short?"

"I do," He grabbed a strand of his long hair; people always said that when Tetsuo's hair was long he looked like a girl. He had even had people mistake him for a girl on one occasion an older guy even asked him out, that was really disturbing when the guy found out Tetsuo was actually a boy.

"Well let me cut it," Dii pushed Tetsuo on his bed and sat on his knees over Tetsuo head, he summoned a comb and started to spike the blackette's hair up to give it that 'I just got out of bed,' look. He summoned a mirror and put it in front of the boy, "How's that?"

"It's cool, I like it." He was about to touch his hair but his hand was slapped by the blonde behind him

"Don't touch it, you'll mess it up before I'm even finish."

"I thought you were finished, you have to hurry breakfast is starting in a half an hour."

"Don't worry about the time when I'm done with you, you'll be sought out by everyone."

_-Breakfast-_

"Are you sure about this I think I want to go back and change,"

"Stop worrying just walk inside and sit down, if you feel people staring at you just ignore them."

"You say that likes it's so easy,"

"I've had people stare at me my whole life, trust me it is easy. Now let's go," Dii pushed the doors open as everything went silent, he walked in with his chin held high and a confident air around him, in that moment he really seemed like a true Malfoy. He walked straight to the head table to explain his attire as Tetsuo started fidgeting in the doorway.

Tetsuo could feel the stares though he tried to follow Dii's advice and ignore them it was hard. He walked in with a less confident air and sat down with Ron and Hermione.

"What…are you wearing?" Ron asked looking at Tetsuo's attire that was just the same as Dii's

"Dii decided to play fashionista and gave me a makeover." Tetsuo shrugged as the whispers slowly started

"And it's not against school regulations?" Hermione asked

"That's what Dii said," Tetsuo replied just as Dii came and sat at their table

"Yeah s'alright, they said as long as we keep showing our colors it's ok." He picked up some toast and dipped in gravy, sighing at its amazing flavor

_-Trelawney's class-_

Tetsuo sighed since Dii could already see the future he thought the class was useless for him and opted out of taking it and instead took ancient runes with Hermione. That meant the class was boring until Hermione showed up, "In this room you shall discover the frugal art of divination, if you possess the sight," She bumped a table and Tetsuo thought that maybe she didn't have sight at all. "I am Professor Trelawney; together we shall cast ourselves into the future."

"She seems like a fake, I bet she's never had an actual vision in her whole life." Tetsuo whispered to Ron who nodded

"Today we will be focusing on the art of reading tea leaves, so please hand a cup to the person sitting next to you." Each student handed their respective side person a cup, "But first you must broaden your minds." She gestured to the sky

"What a load of rubbish," Tetsuo snapped his head around hearing Hermione's voice, but he thought it impossible for him to be snuck up upon so how did she get there undetected.

"Where did you come from?" Ron voiced his thoughts

"What are you talking about; I've been here all this time." Tetsuo saw she had stuck something in her shirt and thought he'd ask about how she really appeared later.

Trelawney went around the class room examining peoples cups and kept telling them to broaden their minds, when she got to Tetsuo's cup she dropped it like it burned her fingers, "You my boy have the grim."

_**"An omen of death huh, well someone's screwed."**_ Yin sung

_-Hagrid's class most funnest in the world-_

"Come on now, come one I've got a real treat for ya," Hagrid said leading is new students into the forest where their lesson would begin, "Right you lot less chattering, form a group over there and open yer books to page forty nine."

The students wondered how to open the book without it attacking them, when no one was looking Dii pulled his book out and as it growled at him he growled back but much fiercer forcing the book into submission. Everyone else learned that you had to stroke the spine to get it to calm down, though Neville learned a way not to stroke the spine when his book attacked him.

"I'm ok!" He called out

Dii sat on a rock near his friends and waited for everyone else to open their books so class could get started. Hagrid quieted everyone down as he brought out one of his pets, "Isn't he beautiful, say hello to Buckbeak." He threw a dead rodent in the air as the hippogriff caught in his mouth before devouring it. "This is a hippogriff, first thing you want to know about hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Insulting one will probably be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid clapped his hands together and the serious aura dissipated, "Who'd like to come and say hello?"

Everyone but Tetsuo backed up a few steps, "Well done Tetsuo well done," Tetsuo turned around and saw that everyone abandoned him, "Come on," He felt Dii push him hard that sent him a couple of steps close to the hippogriff, "You have to let him make the first move, so step up and do a nice bow then wait and see if he bows back. If he does you can go touch him if not…well we'll get to that part later."

Tetsuo followed the instructions and hesitantly bowed to Buckbeak, he was greatly relieved when it bowed back. "Well done, now you can go and pat him now. Go on," Tetsuo was unsure for a moment but threw caution to the wind and slowly walked over Buckbeak and hesitantly put his head on top of the creature's cranium. "Great work, I think he'll even let you ride him."

Tetsuo's eyes grew wide, "Whoa wait Hagrid no-," Hagrid picked him up and put him on Buckbeak's back, Hagrid then slapped the creatures behind making it run before it flapped its wings and took off.

"Whoa boy!" He had never ridden anything that flew besides a broom but this was entirely different. He felt freer on Buckbeak than on a broom because he felt limitless, like he was flying on a cloud and all he had to do was relax and not try to preform difficult maneuvers in an attempt to avoid bludgers that were coming after them.

As Buckbeak passed over the lake Tetsuo stick his hand out and touched the water feeling it pass through his fingers. Tetsuo held on tight as Buckbeak pulled up to take them back to the class.

Buckbeak hit the ground running as Tetsuo got off and held himself steady because he was feeling a little dizzy, "How am I doing on my first day?" Hagrid whispered

"You're doing great Hagrid; I can tell everyone's enjoying the class." Tetsuo nodded at the man's hopeful look, it was true Tetsuo was having a blast being in a class taught by the giant.

"Out of the way, move it." Pansy pushed kids out of the way as she approached Buckbeak at a face pace, "If Potter can ride he overgrown chicken than so can I." She didn't realize that she had made the mistake of not respecting a Hippogriff. It was too late as Buckbeak stood his hind legs and brought his claw down on Pansy's arm, she was lucky that she brought her arm up at the right time or she would have been in the morgue.

Hagrid calmed Buckbeak down as Pansy was crying over her wound, "Oh my goodness, its killed me someone help." She sobbed as Hagrid picked her up bridal style and told everyone class was over as he had to take Pansy to Madame Pomfry.

"That bloody chicken, my father's going to make you pay!" She cried out

"If you ask me she deserved it, Hagrid specifically told us not to disrespect a hippogriff." Dii shrugged not really caring about what happened to the girl

"You're just trying to justify her getting hurt." Hermione pointed out getting her things for next class

"You know me so well,"


	21. Heratige

Chapter 21

A/N: Don't really have much to say except I hope you like the story and I hope I'm making peoples day by updating.

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green pupil less eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or the greatest anime of the century, Fairy tail

* * *

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted!" Seamus shouted, running into the great hall at breakfast with a news paper

"Who's been sighted?" One of the Gryffindors asked

"Sirius Black," Seamus placed the newspaper on the table for them all to see

"Duff town, that's not far from here." Hermione pointed out

"Y-you don't think he'd come to Hogwarts?"

"With Dementors at every entrance?"

"If he's gotten past them before, he could do it again."

Tetsuo looked down at the moving picture of Black laughing manically and felt that maybe Trelawney was right about a bad omen

_-Defense against the dark arts bitches-_

When the quartet entered the room the only thing that really stood out was the mirrored closet, they wondered what Professor Lupin was going to teach them. They backed up a little when it started to shake, "Intriguing isn't it; would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

"That's a boggart that is,"

"Very good Mr. Thomas, now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows, boggarts are shapeshifters. They take the shape of whatever the particular person's fear is." Hermione answered appearing out of nowhere

"Where'd she come from?" Ron asked

Tetsuo shrugged but on the inside he was really debating on possible answers, _'You don't think she learned any space-time Ninjutsu do you?'_

_'I highly doubt it, I mean space-time Ninjutsu is really rare and most people create it not discover it. Ei once told me about the time he had faced the fourth Hokage, who wasn't Hokage at the time, he was considered the yellow flash of the leaf because of his space-time Ninjutsu, when he died Ei was considered the fastest.'_

_'How did the fourth Hokage die?'_ Now that he thought about it he had never seen a picture of the fourth Hokage, there were pictures or paintings of all the Hokage of Konoha but he had never seen one of the fourth.

_'Ei never told me, he said that it was a Hokage level secret that he couldn't divulge.'_

"That's what makes them so terrifying, yes. Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart, why don't we practice it now?" He smiled at all the nervous faces, "Without wands please, after me 'Ridiculous,'" The class repeated the phrase loud and clear, "Very good now part of the incantation, what really finishes a boggart, is laughter. You need to force into a shape truly amusing, let me explain, um Neville you'll do." Said boy reluctantly came up to the front

"Now Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

"…" It came out in a whisper that no one heard

"I'm sorry could speak a little louder?"

"Professor Snape," Neville closed his eyes at the sound of laughter coming from behind him as his cheeks colored red

Professor Lupin laughed with the rest of the class, "Well Professor Snape frightens us all, and I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either."

"Don't worry it won't, I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes very clearly in your mind." Lupin ordered seriously

"She carries around-,"

"Don't need to hear; as long as you see it we'll see it. Now when I open that wardrobe here is what I want you to do." He went close to Neville and whispered in his ear, "I want you to picture Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes, can you do that?" Neville nodded, "Wand at the ready and one…two…three." Lupin flicked his wand and unlocked the door as it slowly creeped open to reveal darkness, Neville thought it empty until Snape stepped out.

Snape glided towards the boy as he steeled his nerves and thought of his grandmother's attire, "Ridiculous!" Snape's usually bleak attire changed to what an old mountain woman would wear seeing as how it had numerous faux animals on it.

"Wonderful Neville, wonderful to the back now everyone form a line." Everyone had excited looks on their faces as they formed a line to face their worst fear, Remus put on some classic montage music, "I want everyone to picture the boggart in something you find funny, Ron's first."

Ron knew what his fear would be and he was proved correct when a giant spider took Snape's place, he whimpered for a moment as its eyes blinked at him before flicking his wand, "Ridiculous!" He started to feel better though when the spider gained roller-skates (He only knew what those were thanks to his dad) and it started to slip and slide across the floor

Pavarti was next as a giant snake showed in the spider's place, 'She would not like me,' Tetsuo thought with a wince, "Ridiculous!" And the snake was replaced with one of those creepy clowns in the boxes.

"Excellent, next Tetsuo," Remus announced as Tetsuo stepped up to the plate

Time seemed to slow down as the clown head moved back and forth before shifting into what Tetsuo's newest acquired fear was.

A Dementor

"_**Weak child can't even stand up to one Dementor."**_ Yin used reverse psychology on him

When Tetsuo froze Remus was about to step and stop the Dementor but when a fire entered his eyes Remus stayed put.

"Ridiculous!" The Dementor changed into something the students would never forget for the rest of the day, the once scary Dementor changed into their headmaster but wearing tights and had on a headband as he did jumping jacks and exercises, _**(A/N: If you've ever seen Richard Simmons then just imagine Albus in those clothes and doing his exercises that'll give you a good idea of what's happening and to those of you who say 'Oh my god Harry would never paint him in such a disrespectful picture,' Well shut the fuck up because Albus is seeing this right now and laughing his ass off.)**_

"Let's get Physical, Physical!" The boggart said in Dumbledore's voice, the class was laughing so hard there were tears coming out of their eyes

_'Where did you come up with that?'_

_'I don't know it just came to me,'_ Tetsuo smiled and moved his way to the back as Pansy was up next

When Albus turned into a giant Buckbeak Pansy was too afraid to even preform the spell, so Lupin had to step in and show his fear which was odd because it was the moon. After he turned it into a balloon class was over and everyone groaned since they didn't get there turn.

'_Why would he be afraid of the moon?'_

_-Couple weeks later-_

"Remember a trip to Hogsmeade village is a privilege should your behavior prove a problem you'll be sent back to Hogwarts immeadiatly and given detention. If your permission slip is not signed then no trip Mr. Sarutobi." McGonagall said as Tetsuo came up to her with his permission slip

"I just wanted to see if a parent or guardian has to sign it." Tetsuo asked, he had gotten Kakashi to sign it but Kakashi wasn't his legal guardian. Tetsuo had actually permanently moved into the apartment and lived alone in times Kiba wasn't there, Kakashi only checked on him from time to time to see if he was doing ok for himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I have someone who signed it but he's not my legal guardian, he just checks on me since I live alone."

"Have you been declared emancipated?"

"No," Tetsuo said nervously

"A parent or legal guardian has to sign it or you've been declared emancipated." She placed a hand on his shoulder in apology, "I'm sorry Mr. Sarutobi but that is my final word." She then walked off to follow the students and Mr. Filch

Tetsuo looked at his friends with a sad smile, "Go on ahead guys I'll find something to do here."

They nodded and followed McGonagall as Tetsuo was left to his lonesome

_-On the bridge-_

Professor Lupin had found him and decided that they needed to go for a walk, they ended up on the bridge, "Well, don't feel too bad. I felt roundly disappointed the first time I went." Remus said as Tetsuo talked about his sadness at not being able to go to Hogsmeade

"Oh really," Tetsuo said in disbelief

"No. I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong they make you smoke at the ears, and Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets."

"I thought as much," Tetsuo laughed at the Professor's attempt, "Professor, can I ask you something?"

"I assumed that the boggart would take the shape of Voldemort, I was also pleasantly surprised that you defeated it." Remus said off-handely

"I did think of Voldemort first, but then I remembered that night on the train... and the Dementors..." Tetsuo held his head as he remembered that night perfectly and the scream was maddening as it kept replaying over and over in his head.

"Well, well. I'm impressed, that suggests that what you fear most of all is... fear. Very wise of you."

"Before I fainted... I heard something, a woman, screaming."

"Dementors force us to relive the worst memories of our lives. Our pain becomes their power." Remus explained

"I think it was my mother. The night when HE came," He obviously couldn't remember that far back but he did have that one flash of green and white

"The first time I saw you, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar but by your eyes, they are just like you're mothers but so different. I remember seeing them when you were just a little pup they stared up at me with such knowledge that I could never possibly forget them. I knew her though, Lily, She was there for me at a time when no one else was, we talked for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even - and perhaps most especially - when that person couldn't see it in themselves..." Tetsuo smiled at the image that Remus was painting for him, "Which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James had, shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift, rumor has it, he passed on to you." Remus pointed to him affectionately

_-After Hogsmeade's trip-_

"And the candy, oh the candy, it was heavenly I really wish I had brought enough to take some back hom with me." Dii sighed thinking about all the candy he was able to taste.

They were on the stairs going back to their dorm when they noticed a crowd by the Gryffindor common room entrance door, "What's going on?" They rushed up the stairs and passed everyone.

"Move back, no one is to enter this dormitory." Percy said ushering the children back

Ginny came up to them with a worried expression, "The fat lady's gone," She told, once the crowd parted they saw claw marks on the painting.

All the painting were in an uproar about it as they were looking through their paintings for her, Filch and Dumbledore rushed up the stairs and inspected the ripped painting, "Mr. Filch round up the ghosts, search every painting for the fat lady."

"There's no need for ghosts Professor, the fat lady's there." He pointed upwards to the right and found her in a painting of a safari, Dumbledore quickly walked to the painting and had on an expression of concern

"Who did this to you?" He asked

She whimpered and peeked from behind the hippo she was using as a hiding spot, "Eyes like the devil he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster, the one they talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle, Sirius Black!" The whispers immeadiatly started

"Secure the castle Mr. Filch, the rest of you in the great hall." The students followed his orders but Tetsuo froze,

The man who had helped in the murder of his parents was here, he was obviously here for a reason and Tetsuo had an inkling as to what that reason was.

He was coming back to finish the job.

_-Night time everyone's sleeping in the great Hall-_

_'We should do something about this,'_ Dii suggested not having really went to sleep since there was a mass murderer in the castle

_'What do you suppose we do, I doubt that they'll let us hunt down someone who wants to kill us.'_

_'Who says we have to leave, make a water clown and have it slither on floor throughout the castle. When it disappears you'll learn everything it learned.'_

_'Right,'_ Tetsuo followed the suggestion and made a water clone that didn't take his form, it slithered through the cracks in the door and traveled the castle searching throughout for Black's whereabouts.

_-Couple of days later-_

Dii reread the note that Ei had sent him as he sat on his cot with all his things packed. It read that the criminal organization, Akatsuki, was sighted close to their village and his mother had joined the team to defeat them, even though Ei had told her that she'd be playing right into their hands by going, Yugito had insisted as she felt she was strong enough to defeat them. Ei was worried because Yugito had yet to return and if another week went by without her return he would have to declare her a missing nin, deceased, or captured.

Dii had showed the note to Dumbledore and had asked if he could return home for the year since he was worried about his mother. Dumbledore said he would get a portkey ready by tomorrow which was now today. He had asked Dumbledore to inform Tetsuo of his whereabouts seeing as how Dii would be long gone before the boy got back from class.

Dumbledore appeared in the hall with a loth around the portkey, "Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore asked

"I need to make sure she's alright, she's the only mother I have." He unwrapped the cloth and touched the portkey along with his things as he disappeared back to Kumogakure.

-_Quidditch game-_

Tetsuo wiped the rain from his goggles as he attempted a search for the snitch, he had on Naruto's goggles and luckily with these he could easily search for the snitch with his newly acquired Byakugan. Too bad his morals deemed that as cheating and made him do it the regular way.

He found the snitch high up in the sky as he dodged the lightning strikes that were slowly taking out players on both teams. He and the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory, had both found the snitch and were flying after it at the same time. They were neck and neck when lightning struck right at the tip of Cedric's broom sending an electricity charge through him. Tetsuo hoped the boy would be alright as he fell to the field.

Tetsuo was still flying after the unusually fast snitch when he actually felt his broom freeze and ice start to form on his goggles making it difficult to see clearly. He had lost the snitch when he first saw one

A Dementor was trailing behind him

He picked up speed on his broom in an attempt to get away from the devil when the horrible feeling of depression intensified as he ran into a second, luckily he was able to dodge and change course as there were now two Dementor's chasing him. He was going through his list of jutsu to see if something or anything would save him.

He turned up sharply and when he knew the Dementors were following him he turned upside down and did a nose dive. He pulled up but what he saw as he flew forward drove a striking terror into him.

He had somehow flew into a nest and he could tell they were very happy to see him.

"_**I suggest using that jutsu."**_

'_But Itachi said only in emergencies.'_

"_**And you don't classify this as an emergency?"**_

Tetsuo had felt it when the first Dementor started to suck out his very essence, and after that more followed until he was almost left unconscious. He was so weak he couldn't stay on his broom and fell off falling to the ground at a fast rate, he was conscious enough to see them go after him, but he decided to stop that now.

He mustered up his strength and preformed the Tiger seal, with his sharingan activated and body facing towards the sky as he fell to the pitch he shouted, "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" An enormous blast of fire burst from his mouth as it took the shape of a dragon and flew towards the Dementors making them scatter in an effort not to get burned to ashes. Though not every Dementor made it in time.

Tetsuo dropped his hand as he knew the ground was coming close and right before he closed his eyes he heard a shout

"Aresto Momentum!"

Everything went black

-_Hospital wing-_

"He looks a bit peaky doesn't he?"

"What do you expect Ron, let's drop you off the Astronomy tower and see what you look like afterwards."

"Probably a better sight than he normally does," Tetsuo joked as he came back to a conscious state

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked worried

"Brilliant," Tetsuo answered sarcastically, he was actually feeling like Yin had stomped on his head

"Gave us a right good scare there, mate." Fred put in

"What happened?"

"You fell of your broom," Ron said with an obvious look

"I meant the match," Everyone suddenly looked uncomfortable

"No one blames you Tetsuo, the Dementors aren't meant to come on to the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off." Hermione told though she didn't look any the less uncomfortable

"You aren't telling me something," Tetsuo said with narrowed eyes as he sat up in bed and looked at his two of his friends

"Everyone sorta saw the um," Ron fake coughed in his hand, "Dragon," He looked away at Tetsuo wide eyed look, "They don't know what to think, I heard that everyone's betting on that Dumbledore's secretly training you or something."

"Well I had to save myself somehow," Tetsuo shrugged, he was starting to not care if people knew about his other abilities, he was a ninja of Konohagakure and he should display his progress in the arts proudly.

"There's something else you should know, Tetsuo. You're Nimbus - when it blew away - it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well..." He unwrapped a blanket that had a singed and broken Nimbus inside.

Tetsuo hit his head on the pillow, "Fuck my life," He groaned

"Language!" Madame Promfry said from her place fixing a Hufflepuff

_-Time skip unprecedented amount of time-_

Tetsuo had often found himself with Professor Lupin, they would talk about the boy's parents or even studies. Remus had asked where Tetsuo had been staying at one point and Tetsuo debated with himself if he should tell the truth or not, but then that pride reared its ugly head and he found himself telling Remus everything. He felt that he could really relax around the man since he was so easy to talk to.

"I'm sorry about your broom, is there no hope of fixing it?"

Tetsuo shook his head sadly, "Why do they affect me so much, Professor. I mean more than everyone else?"

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. You're not weak, Tetsuo. The Dementors affect you most, because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I need to learn how to fight them, since burning them isn't enough. You could teach me, you fought that one on the train" Tetsuo pleaded

"There was only one that night,"

"But you made it go away,"

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Tetsuo. But yes, I can teach you. Perhaps after the holiday, for now, though, I need to rest. I'm feeling... tired."

_-Winter Babies-_

Tetsuo stared down at the courtyard as another trip to Hogsmeade was taking place. He had a plan to sneak to Hogsmeade but without Dii he would have to rely on his cloak. As he walked the courtyard he spotted Fred and George making a snowman. He knew he had somehow been spotted when they slowly came close to him and grabbed his arms.

"Guys what are you doing?"

"Clever Tetsuo," Fred said

"But not Clever enough," George joined

"Besides we've got a better way."

"Let go I'm trying to go to Hogsmeade." He could easily break out of the hold but he didn't want to hurt them

"We'll show you a quicker way,"

"If you pipe down." Fred and George dragged him back into the castle

"Now Tetsuo,"

"Come and join the big boys," Both of them said in unison as they sat Tetsuo on a set of wooden stairs, they snatched off his cloak as he glared at them

"What do you think you're doing." They had the nerve to shush him as they handed him a piece of parchment, "What's this supposed to be?" There was nothing written on it so it was useless

"That there is the secret to our success," Fred pointed to the paper

"It's a wrench giving it to you believe me,"

"But we've decided your needs are greater than ours. George, if you will...,"

George took out his wand and tapped the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He spoke clearly and red ink started to flow through it

Tetsuo saw the lines start to form words, ''Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map.'"

"Ah we owe them so much," George said with an appreciative smile toward the parchment

"Hang on, this is Hogwarts." He saw a set of footprints that had a name next to it, "Is that really-,"

"Dumbledore,"

"In his study,"

"Pacing,"

"Does that a lot actually,"

Tetsuo looked up at them at disbelief, "You mean this map shows…"

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." George clarified

"Where they are,"

"What they're doing,"

"Every minute,"

"Of every day."

"This is amazing, where'd you get it?" Tetsuo asked this must be really rare and sought after

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year."

"Now listen. There's seven secret passageways out of the castle. But we'd recommend..."

"This one," They both pointed to a spot on the map

"The one eyed witch on the third floor."

"The one eyed…" Tetsuo thought back to the first time to where he had seen it before

"Witch, right. But you best hurry, Filch is heading this way." Fred pointed to a set of footprints that had the name Argus Filch over them.

"When you're done tap your wand over it and say 'Mischief managed'." The tapped the parchment and the red lines started to disappear

_-Hogsmeade-_

"Did I mention that it's the said to be haunted, oh wait I already said that."

"Yeah, you said it twice," Ron said with a nervous chuckle, they were alone together and he didn't doubt that this was their first time actually being alone together, Tetsuo or Dii were usually with them if not both. They never really had time alone and now that they did things were pretty awkward between them

"Do you want to move a bit closer?"

"Huh?"

"To the shrieking shack,"

"Oh… actually I'm fine here." Ron was so thankful it was snowing so he could blame the blush on that

"Well well well, look what we have here," Ron and Hermione turned around hearing Pansy's voice as she stood there with Crabbe and Goyle. "You two shopping for your dream home?" She laughed when Crabbe and Goyle did gauging her own joke, "Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee. Doesn't your family all sleep in one room?" She taunted

"Shut your face piggy," Hermione taunted back

Pansy clicked her tongue, "Seems we're going to have to teach Granger a lesson about respecting her betters." She was getting ready for another taunt when a snowball hit her in the face, "Who threw that!" She screeched as she looked around but seeing no one, another snowball came out and smack dab hit her in the face.

A number of snowballs came flying at the three Slytherins before they gave up looking and ran off. Hermione laughed knowing who it was, "Tetsuo, you can come out I know you're there."

Said boy came from under his invisibility cloak and had on a giant grin, "That was so cruel," Ron was laughing none the less

"You say cruel, I say Karma," He shrugged as he folded his cloak

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Remus asked wanting to know if the boy actually wanted to go through with this, "This is very advanced magic well beyond the ordinary wizarding level."

It was a couple of weeks after the holidays and as Remus promised they would start Tetsuo's defense against the Dementors lesson

"I'm absolutely sure about this professor," And it was true he wanted a way to defend himself against hordes of these things because apparently if you burn one to ashes two take its place. He had read that they had that characteristic that made them like Hydra's

In regular terms, Dementors were a real pain in the ass to kill

"Ok, I have the materials we will need prepared right over here." He gestured to a chest, "Now the spell I'm going to teach you is called the patronus charm, the patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who conjured one it works sort of like a shield and has the Dementor feeding on it rather than him. In order for it to work, you'll need to think of a memory it has to be a very happy memory and a very powerful memory. Now close your eyes and concentrate,"

Tetsuo closed his eyes as he searched his mind for a powerful happy memory, there were a lot of happy memories but only one stood out clearly at him but it also confused him. "I have one,"

"Good when I open the chest I want you to let your memory engulf you, let it flow throw as you speak the words 'Expecto Patronum.'"

"Expecto Patronum," Tetsuo repeated

"Shall we, wand at the ready," Remus unlocked the locks on the chest as a Dementor burst out

Tetsuo concentrated on the memory on the feelings he felt when it happened and spoke clearly and loudly, "Expecto Patronum!" A wisp of white came out of his wand and took the form of a very large dog and when Tetsuo saw it more closely it reminded him of Akamaru

The patronus battled the Dementor back into the chest were the locks resumed their place. The patronus turned towards Tetsuo and, just like Akamaru does, licked his face. Tetsuo petted the wisp feeling nothing but air under his fingers, "Thanks," The wisp nodded and then disappeared

He heard applause and saw that it was Remus, "Well done, well done. Most wizards can't even form a wisp let alone a full patronus your memory must have been powerful, mind telling me what it was?"

Tetsuo smiled as he stared into space at what had happened several years ago, "Well it was the first time anyone stood up for me. My best friend Kiba stood up to some bullies when were just kids and he's been my friend ever since." He would probably never forget that day because it was the greatest day of his life, to have met the Inuzuka boy.

**"Wink wink…Nudge nudge."**

_'What are you talking about now?'_

_**"Oh nothing, I just can't wait for future events to unfold."**_ If Yin could he would be rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet

"I think you would give your father a run for his money and that is saying something. We could try again tomorrow if you'd like so why don't you head on back to your dormitory." Tetsuo nodded taking the offered chocolate as he stood up and headed for bed.

* * *

The one jutsu in here is that great fire dragon Jutsu


	22. Home is where the heart is

Chapter 22

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green pupil less eyes; they reminded him of the Hyuuga clan though they weren't doe like and you could see small brown flecks pointing to the center, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Katekyo hitman Reborn

* * *

Tetsuo closed his eyes as he meditated and waited for his water clones. He had been sending them out almost every day and they would come back with nothing new. Either Sirius Black wasn't in the castle or he was finding another way in besides the obvious entrances. He heard the sound of running water and opened his eyes seeing the puddles of water wade closer to him.

They surrounded him before forming into one big puddle. Tetsuo inhaled the water and he instantly knew everything it had learned throughout its travels.

Which was basically nothing at all

Tetsuo sighed, there was no possible was Sirius Black was in the castle if he was Tetsuo would've found him by now.

"_**Search for an energy signature."**_

'_If I've never seen his energy signature before how can I distinct him.'_

"_**By looking for the one you know nothing about."**_

Tetsuo nodded and closed his eyes, "Byakugan!" The veins in his eyes became prominent as he searched through every nook and cranny in the entire castle; he could see every single Hogwarts student and teacher in some room or other but no unfamiliar signature so no that meant no Convict in the castle. Tetsuo poured more chakra into them and found that Black was nowhere near Hogwarts at least within a couple of miles.

He stood up and looked outside seeing that it was a beautiful day and he should go enjoy it rather than be cooped up inside the castle. He left the astronomy tower in search of Ron and Hermione thinking that maybe they could have a picnic or something.

"It's a gorgeous day today, you know as long as you're not being mauled to death." Ron said when they left the tower and entered the courtyard

"What?" Tetsuo asked wondering where that came from

"Ronald has lost his rat." Hermione answered

"I haven't lost anything; it was your cat who killed him." Ron replied angrily

"Like Crookshanks would eat that thing, maybe you should learn to keep a closer eye on your pet." Hermione said haughtily with her nose in the air

"Your cat killed him!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Tetsuo stared at the scene ahead of him with nostalgia; he had arguments like these so many times with Naruto that it almost became like second nature to reply in the same childish way. Though he was sure there was something more behind Ron and Hermione's argument besides their pets

They found themselves walking through the forest finding Hagrid throwing stones in the river, "How did the hearing for Buckbeak go Hagrid?" Hermione asked tensely, Pansy's father had been furious when he found out about what happened to his daughter and he demanded that the beast be put down.

"First off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. Then I got up and said my peace, I said 'Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his own feathers.' And then Lucius Malfoy got up, and you can imagine what he said, 'Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who will kill you as soon as he looks at you." He threw the stone harder

"And then?"

"And then he asked for the worst, that Lucius,"

"They're not firing you are they?"

"No I'm not fired…Buckbeak's been sentenced to death." He shouted out the last part as though he was finally admitting it to himself more to the three Gryffindors

_-Possibly a couple of days later, the Harry Potter timeline is hard to tell-_

Tetsuo looked at the map again just to see if his eyesight was right. He had been looking over the Marauder's map for Sirius Black when he came across the name Peter Pettigrew.

_'He was chasing after a man named Peter Pettigrew, let's just say when he found him the shit hit the fan. He made an explosion that killed 12 muggles and he when he got finished with Pettigrew there was nothing but a finger left.'_ Dii's tale from the train echoed in his head

He had immeadiatly put on his sandals and walked out of the dorm. He looked at the map as he walked the halls with a lumos activated, on the map was his name and the name Peter Pettigrew was only a few feet from him. He held up his lumos in that direction but could see no one. Peter was pacing back and forth for a moment before he started to run forward in Tetsuo's direction according to the map.

He moved his wand back and forth as he was looking for a glimpse of anyone in front of him but there was nothing. He looked back on the map and saw that Peter was standing right next to him but there was nothing on his sides except for irritated paintings.

'_Maybe that map is wrong for once,'_

"_**Maybe," **_Yin replied with a yawn, he had also been roused from his slumber by a frantic Tetsuo

"Hey we're trying to sleep here!" One of the paintings shouted at him as the others joined in though most only telling him to turn out the lumos.

He looked down at the map which said Peter had already turned the corner but coming around the other corner was Professor Snape, he tapped his wand on the parchment and said the sealing spell, "Mischief managed," The lines disappeared, "Nox," He then turned off his lumos as another lumos brightened

"Potter, what are you doing wondering the corridors at night?" He asked with a sneer

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd walk off the energy," He was really hoping his lying skills improved, everyone always said that he was a terrible liar, "If you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would lower your wand you're making me nervous." It wasn't really making him nervous since he knew he could disarm the man in seconds but Shino always said not to underestimate even the smallest of bugs.

"Turn out your pockets," Snape ordered, "Turn out your pockets," He repeated when Tetsuo didn't do it the first time, he brought out what he knew Snape was looking for and showed it to him, "What's this?"

"Just a bit of parchment,"

"Open it," Tetsuo opened the parchment showing Snape its blankness, the Professor placed his wand on the paper, "Reveal your secrets to me," Writing appeared but it was something different than the usual, "Read it," Snape ordered

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of others peoples business." Tetsuo chuckled thinking that it was a defense mechanism to anyone who didn't know the real password.

"Why you insolent little-,"

"Professor," A voice interrupted, Snape turned around and saw that it was Lupin

"Well well, Lupin, out for a little walk in the moonlight are we?"

Lupin ignored Snape's comment, "Are you alright?"

"That remains to be seen," Snape snatched the paper from Tetsuo's hand, "I have just confiscated a rather interesting piece of parchment from Mr. Potter take a look." He handed the paper over, "It's supposed to be your area of expertise, clearly it's full of dark magic," Snape accused

"It looks like it's just a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it, I suspect a Zonko's product, nevertheless I shall investigate its hidden properties, Tetsuo come with me please." Remus folded the parchment and waited for Tetsuo to walk beside him, "Goodnight," Remus said before walking into the darkness

"Are you daff, turn off that light!" One of the paintings shouted as Snape walked away turning off the light with a flick of his wand

_-Remus's Room-_

"I haven't the faintest idea how this map came into your possession, quite frankly I'm astounded that you didn't hand it in. Did it ever occur to you that this in the hands of Sirius Black is a map right to you?" Professor Lupin chastised

_'Why do you think I didn't turn it in in the first place?'_ Tetsuo really wanted to say out loud but thought that would be disrespectful,

"Listen, your father never really followed by the rules much, but he and your mother gave their lives to save yours, gambling it by wandering around the castle with a killer on the loose is a really poor way of repayment." The Professor berated

"Now I will not cover up for you again, I want you to return to your Dormitory and stay there. Don't think about taking any detours if you do I'll know about it." Tetsuo headed for the door as Remus headed for his desk

Tetsuo stopped at the door and placed his hand on the frame, "Just thought you should know, the reason I was in the hall was because I saw the name 'Peter Pettigrew,' on the map." He saw Remus freeze in place

"That's not possible," Remus said in disbelief

"Just thought you should know," He shrugged and headed out the door deciding to get some sleep and plan his next move.

_-Again I can't tell the timeline, but possibly months have went by-_

Today was the day of Buckbeak's assigned death

They had already seen the executioner sharpening his giant axe as he grinned at them crazily. Anyone who took that much joy in legally being able to end someone's life was probably insane.

"I can't believe they get to kill Buckbeak," Hermione said sadly as they walked the corridor to the forest

"It just got worst," Ron pointed to the three Slytherins that were watching the show.

"Oh great Parkinson's here, and not a Dii in sight so she'll be extra nasty today." Tetsuo said as they walked the stone steps, Hermione seemed fed up as she stormed down the path in effect making the Slytherins spot her

"Well look who's here," Parkinson taunted upon seeing them

"You foul evil vindictive bitch!" Hermione pointed her wand straight at Pansy's face

"Calm down, she's not worth it," Ron placated her, she slowly lowered her as he anger fled her

"Filthy Mudblood," But it came back with a vengeance when she heard the whisper as she threw her arm and hit Pansy straight in the nose

"My nose!" She held her bleeding fake nose as she ran off into the castle

Hermione shook her hand and blew out a puff of air, "That felt really good," She admitted

"I bet it did, come on let's go,"

They ran down the steps and knocked on Hagrid's door and once he confirmed it was them he let them in.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Tetsuo asked as he came to stand next to Hagrid who was looking at Buckbeak through the window

"They would know it was me, Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down you know, says he wants to be with me when they…when It happens." Hagrid hesitated on saying it, "Great man that Dumbledore, great man."

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid,"

"You'll do no such thing; I don't want you seeing something like that. You three just be off, oh and before you do Ron…" Hagrid picked up a pot and dug inside it, he brought out Ron's rat and handed to him

"Scabbers you're alive,"

"I think that means you owe someone an apology," Hermione stepped forward

"Right, next time I see Crookshanks I'll let him know," Ron said obnoxiously

"I meant me," Tetsuo felt it coming towards him and captured it right before it hit his head, he opened his palm and stared at what looked like a rock. He looked out the window and saw that Dumbledore, the Executioner, and Fudge were walking down the path towards the hut.

"We have to leave, they're coming." He informed them

"Go out the back and make sure you're not seen." Tetsuo nodded, he opened the door and as soon as the three adults went inside the hut, the three children went out. They hid behind a huge stack of pumpkins and listened as the adults spoke; Tetsuo heard a twig snap behind them and sharply turned his head, when he saw nothing he activated his sharingan knowing he had heard something.

_**"This feeling…it's strange."**_

_'What?'_

_**"I feel like I'm in two places at once but still in the same place at the same time."**_

_'Let's talk about it later, we have to leave.'_

"Let's go," Ron said leading the way out of the pumpkin patch and up the walkway, they stopped and looked down at the patch and saw the executioner bring up his axe before swiftly bringing it back down as they heard the sound of something being chopped and all the crows scatter in alarm. Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder as she let out a few dry sobs.

Ron sucked his teeth when he felt a bit at his finger and saw that Scabbers had bit it and that it was now bleeding. Scabbers ran behind them as Ron chased him. "Scabbers come back!"

Tetsuo and Hermione both shouted his name as they followed him but he wouldn't stop, "Wait!"

Ron had caught Scabbers and landed on the ground but didn't look right behind himself to see the dangerous situation he was in.

"Ron, run you're in danger!" Tetsuo shouted

Ron looked up at the shout and saw a black creature behind them, "Hermione, Tetsuo run it's the grim!" He pointed behind them as they turned around a saw a scruffy black dog growling at them, it ran and jumped at them but instead of attacking it ran towards Ron. It bit his leg and dragged him towards the whomping willow

They ran after him but were too late as the dog pulled him down a hole in the ground at the base of the tree. They were about to travel down the hole when they were knocked back by a branch. They got up again to see the willow start to move as it was thrusting its branches out. "Come on," Tetsuo grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her close to the tree but had to let go so they could both roll to the side in an effort not to get squished.

Tetsuo cursed as he made the fire seal, "Katon-,"

"Wait don't, this tree is a relic of the school you can't burn it." Hermione shouted as she dodged another branch,

Tetsuo closed his eyes and activated his Byakugan, he saw that the tree had only one pressure point so he took out his wand, "Immobulus," He hit the target exactly, right before a branch was about to knock his head off it stopped as the tree moved back into its stationary position.

"You all right," Tetsuo helped Hermione up off the ground as she dusted herself off

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, come on we've got to save Ron." She climbed down the hole as Tetsuo followed her with sharingan activated this time. They walked down the narrow passageway hearing the tree above them swish back and forth. They seemed to walk forever until they came upon a set of stairs that led upwards. The two climbed up the stairs as their heads poked out of the wooden floor, they noted that there was a blood trail and bloody footprints leading in the directions of the stairs.

"We're in the shrieking shack," Hermione pointed out as they climbed the steps

"Come on," They heard Ron shout in pain and picked up their pace, once they reached the top they saw Ron sitting on an old and dusty couch nursing his leg, "Ron, the dog where is he?"

"Run it's a trap he's the dog, he's an animagus." Ron pointed behind them with a shaky hand, Tetsuo saw the dog footprints on the floor and with each step the dog took its prints looked more like a humans. The trail ended when there stood escaped murderer and convict, Sirius Black looking worse for the wear.

"If you want to kill Tetsuo you'll have to kill us to." Hermione said standing in front of him in a show of bravery

"No, only one will die tonight." He said in a gravely showing signs that he had not used it in a while

Tetsuo took out his wand when Black stepped forward but it was knocked out of his hand with a spell from Professor Lupin who busted into the room wand at the ready. He then pointed his wand at the convict, "Well well Sirius looking rather ragged aren't we, finally the flesh reflects the madness within." Remus taunted

"Well you would know all about the madness within wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius taunted right back; Remus lowered his wand and helped his friend up surprising the other occupants in the room. They grabbed each in a bone crushing hug since this was their first meeting in at least a decade. "I found him," Sirius laughed insanely

"I know,"

"Let's kill him," Sirius shook Remus

"I can't believe I trusted you, you betrayed me by helping the man who's trying to kill me." Tetsuo growled with the fiercest glare he had, sharingan red eyes a blazing.

"He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes." Hermione let out

Remus narrowed his eyes, "How long have you known?"

"Since Snape gave us an essay about them the first time you missed class."

"Oh well well Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age you never miss-,"

"Enough talk Remus!" Sirius shouted, "Let's kill him,"

"Wait!"

"I've did my waiting, tweleve years of it in Azkaban!"

Remus looked at both sides with sad eyes before giving his wand to the madman, "Very well kill him, but wait one more minute Tetsuo needs to know the truth."

"I already know the truth, he betrayed my parents, he's the reason they're dead." Tetsuo interjected

"No it wasn't him Tetsuo, somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who until quite recently I thought was dead." Remus defended

"Who then?"

"Peter Pettigrew, and he's in this room right now. Come out come out Peter, come out and play!" Sirius shouted to no one

"Expelliarmus!" Remus's wand flew from Sirius's hand, Snape sighed in bliss at the situation, "Vengeance is sweet, how I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus," Snape pointed his wand at Remus who went to stand next to Sirius

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now here's the proof."

"Very brilliant Snape, once again you've put your keen and sharp mind to the task and have come up with the wrong conclusion, now if you excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Snape pointed his wand at Sirius's throat

"Come on give me a reason," Snape ground out, "I beg you,"

"Severus don't be a fool," Remus placated

"He can't help it-,"

"Sirius be quiet,"

"You be quiet!"

"Listen to you two quarreling like an old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your potions set." Sirius taunted feeling the wand dig deeper into his throat

"I could do it you know, but why deny the Dementors since they are surely missing you. Do I detect a flicker of fear; perhaps of the Dementors kiss, one can only imagine what that must feel like. It said to be nearly unbearable to witness let alone experience, but trust me I will do my best." They could tell that Snape was thoroughly enjoying himself judging by the mad glee in his eye

"Severus please," Remus stalled

Snape gestured towards the door, "After you," He looked at the children and gestured for them to leave, Tetsuo's sharingan spun as he put looked directly into Severus's eyes so he could place the man under a sleep genjutsu. He knew it worked when the man collapsed on the ground unconscious

"Tetsuo what did you just do?" Ron asked in disbelief

"You attacked a teacher!" Tetsuo wasn't listening as he crossed his arms and stared at the madman

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," He ordered

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend." Remus answered

"But the paper said you killed him,"

"No he didn't, I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Peter's name on the map," Remus came to stand in front of Sirius

"How do you know the map wasn't lying?"

"The map never lies, Pettigrew's alive and he's sitting right there." Sirius pointed right at Ron

"Me, he's mental,"

"Not you, your rat." He said it like it was obvious

"Scabbers has been in my family for-,"

"Twelve years, curiously long life for a common Ireland rat. He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what,"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-,"

"Finger," Sirius finished Tetsuo's sentence, "The coward cut it off so everyone would think that he was dead, and then he transformed into a rat."

"Show me," Tetsuo ordered, Sirius tried to take Scabbers from Ron but the boy fought him, "Give it to him Ron,"

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron lost the fight and Scabbers as Sirius grabbed a stray and held the rat by its neck, "Leave him alone."

He put the rat on the old piano and flicked his wand at it but it dodged and started to run away. Both Remus and Sirius tried to hit it and it almost made it out through a rat hole but Sirius hit it at just the right time and the once small rat changed into a big balding fat man. They pulled him out of the wall and pushed him away

"Remus, Sirius…my old friends," He tried to escape but they blocked him off, he then looked for a way out and spotted Tetsuo, "Harry, look at you, you look so much like your father like James. We were the best of friends."

Sirius blocked him off from reaching Tetsuo any further, "How dare you speak to Harry, how dare you talk about James in front of him."

"You sold James and Lily out to Voldemort didn't you?" Remus asked cutting off his escape

"I didn't mean to, the dark lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Sirius what would you have done." Peter whimpered

"I would have died, I would have died rather than betray my friends!" Pettigrew crawled under the piano and tried to run to the doorway but Tetsuo blocked his path, he came close and whispered in his ear, "You wouldn't want me killed, your father, your father would've shown me mercy." He was pulled back from the shaken boy by his ex-best friends

"You should've known Peter that if Voldemort didn't kill you than we would, together!"

"No!" Tetsuo stopped them as he closed his eyes and concentrated

"This man-,"

"I know what he is, but we'll take him to the castle." He walked forward as Peter kneeled before him and grabbed on to his pants

"Bless you boy, bless you."

"Quiet," Tetsuo came down to eye level with him and showed him his sharingan. The world started to shift from Peter's perspective. When he was able to stand he found himself trapped in a box. Wires came from hole in the box and wrapped around him tightly holding him down. He turned into a rat but the wires accommodated for the size.

Tetsuo closed his eyes as his genjutsu was set in place, as long as he was conscious Peter would be trapped inside his own mind. "He won't be going anywhere, let's take him back to the castle."

-Minutes later-

"Sorry about the bite, I reckon that twinges a bit." Sirius apologized helping Tetsuo hold Ron up

"A bit a bit, you almost chopped my leg off." Ron said in disbelief

"I was aiming for the rat; I'm normally very nice someone suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with, but the flees…they're murder." Sirius blew out a breath

Tetsuo was trying his best to heal Ron with what little he knew of medical Ninjutsu, "I say let it rest for a bit," The red head nodded as his friend stood up and followed after his godfather

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sirius asked rhetorically, looking up at Hogwarts, "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors, it'll be nice to do it again as a free man." He sighed wistfully

"You will be, I'm pretty sure we can transport him easily." Tetsuo reminded

"You're going to have to tell me someday how you did that."

"Gladly," They both laughed at the dark joke

"I don't know if you know Harry, the day you were born James had made me your godfather."

"I know I heard," Tetsuo already had an idea as to what the man was trying to say

"I can understand if you want to stay at your current residence, but if you ever wanted a different home-,"

"You want me to come live with you?" Tetsuo held his head down in apology, "I'm sorry Sirius but my family is back in Konoha I don't think I can just leave them, and besides I kinda enjoy living by myself." He attempted a joke to let up the tense atmosphere, "But I would love it if we visited each other," He saw Sirius cheer up at that.

"Tetsuo!" Hermione shouted pointing at the full moon that was showing over the horizon

They saw Professor Lupin start to break out in a sweat as he couldn't look away from the moon, "Remus, have you taken your potion tonight?" Sirius said trying to keep the beast at bay, "You know the man you truly are Remus, this heart is where you truly live right here." Remus started growling as his human form took on animal characteristics.

His clothes started to tear as his back became hunched his mouth and nose elongated into the maw of a wolf. He grew hair all over his body as his color darkened; he threw Sirius away from him as he let out a howl.

They all crowded around each other in an effort to protect themselves, Tetsuo didn't know what to do. He couldn't use Jutsu because the wolf was still Remus regardless and he didn't have his wand on him. Lupin was about to slash at them when he was knocked away by Padfoot, the two sized up each other both letting out growls of dominance. They clashed both biting and scratching anywhere they could place their mouths and claws

Though Padfoot lost the battle due to Moony's size, he still led him away from the three and a newly arrived Snape. Tetsuo heard a whimper of pain and grabbed his wand off the ground and chased after the two. He picked up a rock and threw it at the back of Moony's head making him divert his attention to Tetsuo.

A howl in the distance made Moony divert his attention again as he howled back and chased after it. Tetsuo looked on as Padfoot limped down the hill and he ran after the man into the forest near a small lake. "Sirius," Tetsuo placed his hands over the man's torso and poured what little chakra he had left into healing the man, it seemed Tsukuyomi had taken a lot out of him. Itachi had said it took him a while to learn how to distort time, but even though Itachi is a master at it he can only distort it for a couple of days, Tetsuo did it for decades and it was now taking its toll on him

He heard the sound of freezing and looked as the lake slowly froze over, he could even start to see his breath come out in pants as the degrees in the area steadily dropped. Sirius snapped his eyes open and looked towards the sky and started to whimper, Tetsuo looked up and saw hordes of Dementor's flying around them. As one came close it started to deliver its kiss to Sirius, Tetsuo pulled his wand out and thought of the memory he had the first time he cast the charm, "Expecto patronum!" Akamaru didn't come out but a patronus shield did appear. The Dementor's broke it though when more than one started to come at him.

Another came and started to deliver the kiss Tetsuo

_**"What are you doing get out of there!"**_

_'It's hard,'_

_**"Fine!"**_

A white dome appeared over Tetsuo and Sirius and that seemed to hold off the Dementor's but not for long. Tetsuo saw something white in the distance, when his eyes focused it appeared to look like Enma the monkey king who was his tou-san summoning partner. He saw a cloak beside the Monkey king before Enma started to glow brighter before releasing the patronus charm in waves that went far behind him. It was so huge it caused all of the Dementors to scatter into the forest.

All Tetsuo saw the cloaked person and Enma disappearing before passing out.

* * *

Please R&R tell me what you think I am I getting better or no?

I'm thinking of putting up a poll saying if anyone wants Sirius to die, I'm thinking of making him innocent as well

You guys will just have to wait until next time for the continuation of Tetsuo Sarutobi…

…Or maybe not?

* * *

"Tetsuo, Tetsuo." Tetsuo opened his eyes to someone calling his name and seeing that it was Hermione, "What's the matter Hermione,"

"Sirius's been captured he's going to be sent to the Dementor's any minute," She said with a worried expression

Tetsuo's eyes widened as he sat up, "Oh no they're going to kill him."

"Worse, they're going to suck out his soul." They heard the door to the Hospital wing open and in walked Dumbledore

"Headmaster you've got to stop them they've got the wrong person," She pleaded

"Yeah it was Scabbers," Ron said lying on a bed with his leg in a cast

"Wait Pettigrew escaped?" Tetsuo asked he had thought Peter was immobilized by Tsukuyomi

"Yes a little after you left he changed into a rat before we could stop him." Hermione explained, "We know the truth Headmaster, please believe us." The desperation in her tone was evident

"Of course I believe you Ms. Granger, but I'm sorry to say the words of three thirteen year old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, even those of truth, is meaningless to those who don't want to listen." He then looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes, "Mysterious thing, time, powerful when meddled with dangerous. Sirius Black is in the top most cell of the dark tower." He turned around and faced Hermione with a grave look, "You know the laws Ms. Granger, you must not be seen and you'd do well to return before this last chime or the consequences are too chastely to discuss, if you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared." He held up his hand, "Three turns should do it," He winked before leaving the two boys in the hospital wing confused, "Oh and by the way when in doubt I find retracing my steps to be the best solution. Good luck,"

"What the bloody hell was that all about."

"Sorry Ron, but seeing as how you can't walk," Hermione took out a chain from undershirt and put it around both her and Tetsuo's neck, Tetsuo moved to touch the charm on the end but his hand was slapped.

Hermione turned the hourglass three times and time seemed to shift for them as Ron disappeared and the day was shifted to mid-afternoon.

"What was that?"

"It's seven-thirty, where were we at seven-thrity?" She asked hurriedly

"I don't know going to Hagrid's,"

She grabbed his arm, "Come on and we can't be seen," They ran out of the hospital wing and down the clock tower and into the courtyard in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"Hermione wait, could you please tell me what's going on?" He asked as they came to the entrance to the forest and the walkway to Hagrid, they hid behind the pillar and watched as the scene from just a few hours ago unfolded, "This is strange," He was about to see if this was reality when Hermione pulled him back

"This is a time turner," She pulled out her chain, "McGonagall gave it to me first term, this is how I've been getting to my lessons all year." She explained

"You mean we've gone back in time?" He said in disbelief

"It's not impossible, there are jutsu that allow a person to go back in time but a lot of requirements have to be made, the wizards just came up with an easier method."

"Yes, Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment, clearly something happened that he wants us to change." They looked on as past Hermione punched Pansy in the nose. They panicked when the Slytherins ran towards them, "Parkinson's coming," She and Tetsuo both moved out of an opening in the wall and hit the ground as Pansy ran past.

They slowly creeped out as their past self's headed down to Hagrid's, "Look Buckbeak is still alive," Tetsuo pointed out happy at still seeing the bird with its head intact

"Of course, remember what Dumbledore said 'if we succeed more than one life will be spared.' Let's go." They ran down the stairs and hid behind the pumpkin patch waiting for what was to happen next, they knew that Dumbledore, the Executioner and Fudge were coming.

"Come on we can save Buckbeak," Hermione pulled him down before Tetsuo got himself into trouble

"Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him or else he'll think Hagrid set him free." They moved into a different position so they wouldn't be seen, "Fudge is coming," She narrowed her eyes, "But we aren't leaving, why aren't we leaving?"

Tetsuo looked down at the pumpkin and saw the rock that was thrown at him; he picked it up and with the precision and accuracy of a Jonin threw it straight at the back of his past self's head who caught it with relative ease.

"Nice catch," Hermione complimented

"Thanks,"

"We're coming out the back door, let's go." Tetsuo said leading Hermione back towards the tree, 'Yin see if you can block my past self's sharingan,'

"On it…so that's what that feeling was."

Hermione stepped on a twig and past Tetsuo turned his head sharply around sharingan already activated, luckily thanks to Yin he could see nothing. Once they saw their past self's leave they went back to the pumpkin patch, "Ok go now," Tetsuo nodded and creeped from behind the pumpkin's to stand in front of Buckbeak. He bowed lowly and the creature bowed back giving him permission to step forward.

Tetsuo unhooked the chain from the post as the door opened but closed back due to Dumbledore's suggestion. "Come on Buckbeak, come on." He pulled the chain as hard as he could but the beast wouldn't move. It squawked when Hermione brought over the chain were Hagrid kept Buckbeak's food.

"Come on Buckbeak, come and get the nice dead ferret." It came at her fast as she threw the dead rodent in the air for it to catch and walked away with the rest of its food forcing it to follow. When they saw the adults leave the hut they picked up their pace and entered the forest.

-Hours later-

Buckbeak had just saved them from Moony, when the temperature dropped and they looked into the sky to see hordes of Dementors flying towards the lake where Tetsuo knew he'd be with Sirius. They followed the Dementors path and found them already sucking the very soul from past Tetsuo and Sirius, the white shield came up and Tetsuo waited for whatever had saved him then. If it looked just like Enma than it had to be his tou-san because he was Enma's best friend, but that was impossible because his tou-san was gone.

He could see that the shield was starting to falter and knew he had to do something. He took out his wand and searched for the happiest memory he could and when he knew he found it he said the charms specific words, "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted, he was expecting Akamaru but out came a wisp version of the monkey king. It glowed bright before releasing waves of the charm scattering the Dementors before disappearing.

"Who would've thought it was me this entire time, I had no idea a person could have more than one patronus." Tetsuo said over the rush of air

"A person can't, at least it hasn't been documented of a person having more than one patronus you're the first I've ever heard of it." Hermione answered, they were on Buckbeak's back headed towards the dark tower to save Sirius and were glad when they saw it in sight. Buckbeak near the gate as Tetsuo and Hermione jumped off, "Bombarda!" Hermione shouted pointing her wand towards the door causing a huge blast

They retrieved Sirius and left the tower together on Buckbeak, they all jumped off when Buckbeak landed, "I'll be forever grateful for this…to both of you."

They both nodded showing their appreciation for the thanks, "I bet you're tired of hearing this but you look so much like your father, but yet have your mother's eyes. It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily and you so little but the ones that love us never really leave us."

"You have no idea how true that statement is." Tetsuo laughed thinking about how many times his tou-san had helped despite being gone.

"But you can always find them, in here." He placed his hand over Tetsuo's heart, "I hear you go by the name Tetsuo, you're going to have to tell me the story on that one."

"I'll be glad to," Tetsuo walked Sirius to Buckbeak

"You really are the brightest witch of your age," Sirius complimented Hermione, before running then flying off in the air with Buckbeak to live their lives together as fugitives.

They heard the bells tolling and knew it was almost time, "We have to go," She pulled him along as they ran to the hospital wing, they made it just in time as Dumbledore was closing the doors.

"Well…" Was all he said

"We did it, he's free."

"Did what?" Dumbledore gave them a knowing smirk, "Goodnight,"

"They opened the doors to the hospital wing just as their past self's faded to go endure the adventure they just had. "How did you get there, y-you I-I was talking to you there, now your there." Ron whimpered

"What's he talking about Tetsuo?" Hermione asked with a smirk

"I don't know honestly Ron maybe you've gone mad." He thumped his temple in emphasis

_-Hello (This sucks so much) -_

Tetsuo didn't know what was going on, he could feel hands under his shirt and a wetness at his shoulders. He could tell there was a hard blush on his face as he grabbed onto the shoulders of the person doing this to him. He could feel the person smirk on his collarbone as a rough hand tweaked his nipples making him release a moan.

"Keep moaning for me." A strangely familiar voice whispered in his ear before tracing the outer part of it with his tongue

"Oh Kami-sama," Tetsuo squeezed the person shoulders since those were the only thing keeping him from slipping to the ground, the sensations he were experiencing were things he never felt before only heard of, he felt good…really good. He could identify one as pleasure, definitely pleasure. Though he felt like the person he was doing this was familiar.

The person moved his hips against Tetsuo's making both of them release loud moans, things were very hot in the area and there was a definite smell of pleasure in the air. The person kissed his way across Tetsuo's face before stopping above his lips. Tetsuo made the first move as he brought his mouth to the one who was causing him all the wonderful feelings.

They moved their mouths against the others, as Tetsuo had received his first kiss. The one above him swiped his tongue against the bottom of the blackette's lips and Tetsuo had to guess that was a request for entrance which he readily gave. Tetsuo was hesitant at first to touch the other's tongue with his own but when their tongues did touch for the first time and the other moved his around Tetsuo's, he lost all reluctance as a the apparent battle for dominance between the two began.

Just because he was on the bottom didn't mean that he had to surrender without a fight.

The guy was apparently a good kisser by the way had beaten Tetsuo down into submission. After a few good minutes of making out the both came up for air, when Tetsuo opened his eyes they were widened to their maximum when he saw a half lidded smirking Kiba looking down at him

_-And Goodbye-_

Tetsuo sat up in his bed as his eyes were wide as he remembered the dream he just had, he rubbed a hand down his face as he was slowly starting to freak out, and Dii wasn't here to reassure him it was nothing and that everything was going to be ok.

He was pretty sure you don't have your first wet dream about your best friend.

He brought his knees to his chest but stopped when he felt something poke him in the stomach, he looked down and saw that his…thing….was standing at attention. He was really freaked out by this and knew he wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the night.

_**"I'm sure it's nothing, you're probably just overreacting again."**_

_'You were there, you tell me if I was overreacting.'_

_**"I stayed away from that particular dream, that was pretty private."**_

_'Well since you're the only person I can talk to, what do I do?'_

**"Um, I'm fifty percent sure you're overreacting."**

_'I really don't like those odds,' Tetsuo groaned as 'It' didn't appear to be going down_


	23. The start of something beautiful

Chapter 23

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Eureka 7

* * *

It was a different picture when Tetsuo arrived home, this time by himself since Dii was already there, and was greeted by the disturbing subject of his dreams lately. "Hey Kiba-kun," Tetsuo greeted as he gave his longest friend in the world the most awkward hug that's ever been given.

Kiba's eyebrows drew down, "What's the matter?" He asked noting the awkwardness of the hug

"Nothing, nothing's the matter," He said hastily, he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, "You mind if we go back to the apartment, I'm feeling pretty tired." Considering that he had left the castle at night because Dumbledore wanted to talk about Sirius it was a pretty valid excuse for wanting to go to sleep. Following that thought he had just noticed that Kiba must have been here all day waiting for him.

The Inuzuka got down and put his hands behind his back, "Hop on,"

Tetsuo, not wanting to make things even more awkward by refusing, got onto Kiba's back as the boy's hands grabbed his legs. Of course the blush came back when the act made him remember the dreams but he was lucky enough that Kiba wasn't able to see it. "You really like carrying me don't you?"

He could actually feel the boy's smirk at the question, "Yes, yes I do."

Tetsuo smiled into the boy's back, no matter how he was feeling Kiba could always cheer him up.

"_**And that was when Tetsuo realized he was in love with his best friend and was glad to find his feelings were reciprocated."**_

'_Shut up, I'm not in love with Kiba and he's not in love with me.'_

Tetsuo could tell Yin had a smirk on his face, "_**That's not what I hear, I've been in his mind I know his thoughts and there all centered on you."**_

Tetsuo sent a mental glare at Yin, _'You've been inside his mind!'_ He yelled in outrage, '_Don't go into his mind, those are his private thoughts not to be invaded by nosy demons.'_

"_**You can't tell me that you're not the least bit curious?"**_

Tetsuo cursed the demon to the lowest pits of hell for making him curious of their relationship with his "Friend", '_No I'm not curious and I want you to stay out of other people's mind's!'_

"_**Killjoy,"**_

Kiba opened the apartment door and walked inside, he turned on the lights as he set Tetsuo down so the boy could take a shower. He entered into the newly built room for Akamaru and saw the giant dog sleeping on his bed that was big enough for at least three people. '_Annoying partner is asleep,'_

He heard the shower run indicating that Tetsuo was in the shower so he decided to try the new TV he had saved up to buy. He had been using it for some…questionable activities…but this was actually his first time using it to actually watch television. He really didn't think he should be caught doing that while Tetsuo was in the apartment

'_Even if…'_

His eyes fell at half-mast as he destroyed that line of thought before it started. The shower went off and Tetsuo came into the living room a moment later dressed in just his underwear. He crossed his legs as he sat down on the couch a little way away from an Inuzuka who wouldn't look at him, "S-shower's free,"

"Right," The brunette stood and headed into the bedroom to prepare for his shower

"_**So much sexual tension you can cut it with a knife."**_

'_Stop talking,'_

It wasn't five minutes when Kiba stepped out of the shower, forgoing frying his hair, and sat on the same side as Tetsuo. He thought that a way to make things less awkward was to return to their normal routine so he mistakenly put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders not noticing the tense in muscles when skin met skin.

It was silence as both boys watched the television but neither was paying attention to what was on instead decided to pay attention to each other. Tetsuo felt the tiredness of transportation consume him as he laid his head on Kiba's chest delighting in the warmth it brought him as he drifted off into another world.

After a few minutes Kiba noticed the light snores and picked the boy up bridal style and took him into the room. He put the boy on the bed and got on the other side of him which was right in front. He was getting nervous as he stared at his friend's face knowing that the most cutest faces the boy ever made was while he was asleep.

He pulled his hair back in a small pony tail and the greenest eyes in the world were hidden and the small cupid's bow of his lips were parted ever so much that it was almost undetectable to the untrained eye.

All in all his friend was cute, he was lucky that the fan girls who chased Sasuke around the village had all grown up or still waiting for Sasuke to return.

'_I really shouldn't do this, ju-just once and I'll have closure and won't think about it anymore.' _He slowly, ever so slowly, leaned close he stopped so he wouldn't wake the other boy but continued when Tetsuo didn't rouse. He slowly closed his eyes as he placed his lips on top of Tetsuo's. Something inside of him reacted from this kiss because it wasn't one of their regular kisses, this was longer and totally one sided as Kiba slightly moved his lips against Tetsuo's.

After Kiba was satisfied, and oh was he satisfied, he moved back noting the warmness in his cheeks_, 'I can't believe he didn't wake up at that, he must have been seriously sleepy.' _He lied on the pillow thinking of the consequences of what he just did but also the positives.

He was thinking through this list for a while until sleep had claimed him as well

But what he didn't know was that Yin had purposefully kept Tetsuo asleep storing what had happened in his memory in order to show Tetsuo when the boy would need to see it.

-_Couple of weeks later-_

The life of Tetsuo had sort of gotten back to normal, he and Kiba were talking regularly but it seemed the boy was conflicting over something. He had trained with Kakashi a few times but the silver haired Jonin had always had to leave early to buy roses. Those two things made Tetsuo very curious, Kakashi wanting to leave early for once it something way out of the norm, and leaving to buy roses meant he had someone special or at least someone he fancied.

The fact that he once said dolphin-chan was a great lead as to who caught his eye.

He decided to visit his dragon friend who was probably starting to be lonely since he wasn't visited that often by anyone but Tsunade. He climbed the stairs of Hokage mountain and when he reached the top he saw Ragnarok's nest was empty for some reason which was very odd. The dragon usually spent his days here in his nest doing nothing but blowing fire every now and then.

He decided to wait since he had nothing else to do today with Kiba out on a B-rank mission this time and Kakashi on A-rank. He was thinking that he should take a mission soon since he didn't want to live off the perks of being the Hokage's son forever. Being a jonin though did allow him to take on higher paying jobs which was a bonus.

He was thinking of taking a B-rank then building up to an A-rank when he heard the telltale flap of wings. He looked up seeing that Ragnarok had returned and he seemed happy, "What's got you so happy?" He voiced his thoughts standing up from his spot on the ground

"Love,"

"What?"

"I said I'm in love,"

"With who?" He asked, he didn't think there were any dragons in the elemental nations

"I left the nations and went back to my home, I met a female there and we've been spending time together ever since." Ragnarok fell on his back on his giant nest as he sighed

"Are you going to be bringing her back here?" He asked

"Maybe when we mate," He gave a sidelong stare at Tetsuo, "What about you, anybody catch your fancy?"

Tetsuo suddenly looked uncomfortable, "No one, geez," Ragnarol could spot the blush a mile away from how much red was covering the boy's face

Ragnarok chuckled, "The wonders of young love."

_-Next day-_

Dumbledore had sent them a letter telling them that the Weasley had invited them to watch the professional Quidditch games. Tetsuo was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to try a mission on his own but he really did want to go so he packed his things and waited for Dii at the apartment this time since they would be headed towards the Burrow to spend the night before heading to the stadium.

"I'll see you later, Tetsu-chan." Kiba ruffled his smaller friends head knowing that the younger boy hated it, he had still not gotten close as to why he did what he did that first day of summer, he had a reason but he was not ready to accept yet.

"Does that mean…"

"I still don't know Tetsuo, maybe." Kiba of course meant about him coming to Hogwarts this year

There was a knock on the door and Tetsuo opened it and there stood Dii with the portkey

He gave one last bone crushing hug to his friend before unwrapping the portkey and disappearing with the Yang holder.

_-Somewhere in England-_

_An old man lit a match so he could start up his stove for his regular night time tea. He was tired from taking care of the grounds around the old abandoned manor; top on to the fact that he was very old was also a factor for his back pain. His children had suggested that he retire and move away from the manor, but he still didn't have much money left to live stress free, but he promised that he would retire next week since he was moved by the troubled and worried expressions on their faces._

_He poured water in the kettle as he could already hear the sounds of bubbling. He looked out the window and saw that there was a light in the supposed abandoned manor; he thought that it was probably just a couple of children who were there on a dare or something and decided to go kick them out. He took his keys off the ring and headed outside with a flashlight_

_He walked the path to the manor hurriedly so he was able to get back before his tea was finished, he walked up the steps, his back groaning with each one, and placed the key he knew would fit into the lock. He hadn't been inside the manor for years as he stared at the dust and numerous cobwebs that littered the place, he heard and creak up the stairs and slowly walked up._

_He started to hear voice, deeper than a child's more like an adults, and two even seemed to be hissing._

_"Oh no no no my Lord Voldemort. I only meant... perhaps if we were to do it without the boy…" One voice whimpered_

_"No the boy is everything, it cannot be done without him and it WILL be done exactly as I say." One voice hissed_

_"Do not forget about me, Voldemort-kun, remember to have my payment ready when the deed is done." Another hissed, the old man slowly walked up the stairs trying to not make a creak as he made it to the top and looked through the crack in the door, he saw a chair and a man with dark hair kneeling in front of it._

_"I will not disappoint you my lord." The man said, _

_"Good. First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign." The old man felt something touch his shoe and looked down holding in his gasp at the giant snake that had slithered on then past him into the room. He then heard an assortment of hisses, "Nagini tells me the old muggle caretaker is standing outside the door." After that a boy no older than 15 or 16 appeared in front of the crack. His eyes were red as they stared at him and realized that he was in trouble_

_"Step aside so I can give our guest a proper greeting." The boy stepped aside revealing that all the occupants in the room were looking at him, "Avada Kedavra!" _

"Sasuke!" Tetsuo shot up and bed, his eyes wide as he looked around searching for the friend he had lost to Orochimaru but finding that he was only in the burrow and that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. He saw Hermione who had come into the room was startled by his outburst and had almost dropped her candle.

"I was coming to wake up you two to tell you breakfast was ready." She moved over to Ron's bed and shook him, but he stayed asleep, "Wake up Ronald, your mother told me to tell you guys your breakfast was ready." She left the room thinking that Ron had woken up but as soon as she left he dropped back on the bed

Tetsuo held his head finding out that during sometime in the night he had worked up a sweat over the nightmare he had just had.

_**"That wasn't a nightmare,"**_

_'Than what was it?'_

"Don't know but I just know it wasn't a nightmare." This disturbed Yin greatly, he had thought he knew everything about Tetsuo but finding out he could have dreams like this was unsettling, he was going to have to explore far into Tetsuo's psyche to find out what that was. He had always avoided that place since a humans psyche is dangerous and when entered, anyone was in danger of losing their own mind.

Once they were dressed and had eaten a good amount of breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared (It always astounded him how she always made more than anyone ate.) they had left the burrow with their traveling gear, Dii and Tetsuo with their scrolls, and had headed towards the designated meeting point they were to meet Mr. Weasley's friend Amos Diggory

"Arthur, it's about time, son!" They saw a man in the distance as Mr. Weasley waved at him

"Sorry about that Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." He looked right at Ron as he said this, "This is Amos Diggory everyone, works with me at the ministry." A boy jumped from the tree and landed right next to Amos, "This young man must be Cedric am I right." He shook the boys hand

"Yes sir," The boy confirmed

They followed Mr. Weasley as he walked off, "Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter?" Amos caught up with Tetsuo

"Yes sir,"

"It's a great great pleasure." He shook his hand with much enthusiasm

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir," He walked off but felt the man place a hand at his back and lead hum towards the group

They walked out of the forest and towards a hill where they could see that the sun was just starting its journey across the sky, "Yes it's just over there," Amos called out the group pointing to a shoe that was placed on a rock

Tetsuo knew that it was a portkey as they all circled around it, "Get your-self into good position, that's it." They all lied on the ground touching it all together, Tetsuo felt fingers on his as he followed the arm that was attached and saw that it was Cedric, "Ready, one…two…three!" They all felt the spinning feeling that had come with a portkey as they disappeared from the hill. This portkey was different as they were in some type of vortex, Tetsuo and Dii just went from one place to the other with their portkeys.

"Let go kids," Mr. Weasley told them

"You're crazy!" Dii said holding on to the boot tighter

"Let go!" They followed Mr. Weasley's order and let go of the boot at the same time, they all fell through the spinning vortex and landed on the ground face first.

"Get off me!" Dii kicked Ron off of him when they had landed on each other, the kids looked up and saw Mr. Weasley, Amos and Cedric gently float to the ground, "I like the old portkeys better." He blew a strand of hair from his face as he stood up and dusted himself off

"Agreed," Tetsuo said as Cedric helped him off the ground, "Thanks," But only let go of his hand after a few seconds. Tetsuo stared confused as the boy hurriedly caught up with the group before following.

"Did you see that, the Cedric Diggory was flirting with you." Dii whispered and just for extra measure said in their home language

"He was not," Tetsuo admonished

"Yes he was, you didn't see the look in his eyes when he held your hand."

"And you did,"

"Sure did, he looked hungry…for you." He smirked when he saw the blush slowly creep up Tetsuo's neck, "I say you should go for it, you can't wait for Kiba forever you know."

"Who said I was waiting for Kiba,"

"I thought you would've have realized your feeling by now." Dii shook his head as he walked off leaving a very confused Tetsuo in his wake

"Dii what are you talking about," He ran to catch up with the boy and his entourage, he saw brooms flying overhead and sped up,

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch world cup." Mr. Weasley announced as they headed over the hill and saw numerous tents and wizards crowding the area a huge stadium that could possibly fit everyone in the distance.

"I've never seen more people in one place, this is more lively than the festivals at Kumo." Dii pointed out looking at everyone who seemed to be having a great time just walking around. There were performers and people painted their favorite team colors

"Almost as lively at Konoha as well,"

The Diggory's and the Weasley's parted ways with Tetsuo having to give Cedric a long handshake as the boy continued to flirt with him by suggesting that maybe they all stay together. Tetsuo didn't know the boy was flirting with him as he suggested the same thing, but unfortunately for Cedric the idea was shot down

Mr. Weasley lead them to a small bland tent and opened the flap, "Home sweet home," He gestured for the kids to go inside first ad the ninja had no idea how all of them were going to fit into that small tent that was barely big enough for one person. But somehow Fred, George, and Ginny had gotten inside no problem as the rest soon followed

The ninja found out how when they entered the tent and found the inside was much larger than the outside, it was about the size of a small house complete with a dining room set. "These wizards will never cease to amaze me," Dii let out as he went to find the bedding area.

"Ron get out of the kitchen were all hungry,"

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen Ron!" Fred and George said in unison

_-After Quidditch game because nothing really happened-_

Tetsuo had to admit that actually playing Quidditch was much better than watching it. He couldn't complain though he enjoyed doing the wave with the entire crowd and cheering on his favorite team. The twins were currently mimicking flutes when there was a small explosion and some screams, they had thought that someone had just set off some fireworks, though Mr. Weasley decided to check it out anyways.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron said as his brothers cheered for his favorite team's opponent, "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind," His brothers then proceeded to start flapping around like birds making all the occupants of the tent laugh, "He's more than an athlete, he's an artist."

_'Seems someone has a brocrush,'_

_'Indeed,'_

The screams outside seemed to get louder and more frantic and Tetsuo had wondered if someone had accidently set a tent on fire. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride." Fred said mistaking the sounds of screaming for team pride

"It's not the Irish, we've got to get out of here. Now!" Mr. Weasley looked frantic as he only got the essentials ready for their departure. The kids ran outside and saw that some people in dark clothes were setting fire to everything, "Get back to the portkey everyone and stay together." Mr. Weasley ordered as he headed a different direction

Tetsuo was about to lead them back to the portkey, when he heard a startling familiar voice and he froze, "Katon: Goukakyuu!" A burst of flame came from an area

_'That voice…it can't be…'_

_'What are you doing, we have to leave!'_

"Go on without me!" Tetsuo turned around about to start running to the source of the voice that could be no one else's

"Are you crazy, I'm not leaving you behind!" Dii was about to pull him back, when Tetsuo looked back at him with a fierce glare

"You are the only one who can protect them, just go!" He shook from the hold and turned around when a giant burst of flame filled the air

"No!" Tetsuo shook his head as he leaped off as another burst of flame erupted from an area much closer, "Tetsuo come back here!" Dii shouted knowing it was in vain as Tetsuo was far away from them

"Where's he going?" Hermione asked

"I don't know he just up and left us, come one let's go he says he'll catch up with us later." Dii led them to the location of the portkey, knowing that if Tetsuo didn't return in five minutes then he was going to leave and drag the boy back

_**"Are you sure about this,"**_ Yin asked as he was getting closer and closer to the most powerful chakra signature in the area

_'I have to know if it's him._' Tetsuo jumped on top of a tent narrowly avoiding a blast of fire

_**"And what will you say to him when you arrive?"**_

_'I don't know maybe, "Why did you leave the village?", or "Or why did you put Naruto in the hospital?", or better yet "What the hell your think you're doing with Orochimaru?"'_

Tetsuo felt that he had arrived at the area where the person he was looking for resided

Said boy turned around and stared at him with bland eyes, he had grown over the years and his outfit was more of his own than Orochimaru's. He could tell that the boy had gotten extremely powerful but the way he obtained said power was insane. They stared at each other for a few moments taking in the other's expression

"Sasuke,"


	24. Friend against friend

Chapter 24

A/N: If you've watched the new coldplay hurts like heaven video with Mylo Xyloto than you've just heard good music

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or One piece

* * *

"Sasuke," Tetsuo repeated as he finally got a look at his old friend that had left him, almost killed Naruto, and had joined with the man who killed his father. A slew of emotions flew through him at that, anger, sadness, confusion, pity and the strongest of all was longing. The boy simply stared at him like he was stranger, like they hadn't spent most of their lives together. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" He asked breaking the deafening silence between them

"Isn't it obvious?" He said his voice as emotionless as Gaara's used to be

"What are you doing with Orochimaru, then?"

"That is none of your business," He looked away

"The hell it's not my business, you're the reason Naruto was sent to the hospital with a fatal injury, you're the reason that he left the village with that sage, you are the reason that Itachi is beside himself with worry!" Tetsuo shouted at the unaffected boy, "You're with the man who killed my father so I think that makes it my business!"

Tetsuo felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and stared at the back of Sasuke's head, when had the boy moved?

"Either you've gotten weaker or I've become stronger than you." Tetsuo gasped as he felt something sharp pierce his chest, he started to cough up blood as the internal bleeding had begun.

"Release!"

Tetsuo shook his head as Yin woke him from the genjutsu, he stared sadly at his friend as he activated his own sharingan, "So that's how it's going to be?"

Sasuke adopted a fighting pose with his sword drawn and sharingan ready for use, "Let's see who's stronger a true sharingan user or a copycat." Sasuke taunted

Tetsuo pulled his wakizashi that had again grown larger over the year and had now become a double edged katana and brought it to position, "Let's go!"

They both lunged at each other at the same time, steel clashing with the other

The children arrived at the portkey seeing a giant skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth in the sky. Dii looked back at the major spike of chakra in the direction Tetsuo went to. "You guys go on ahead I have to go get Tetsuo," He ordered

"We're going with you," Hermione said getting ready to put up with his argument

"But it's dangerous; he wanted me to get you guys out of here." He argued

"He's our friend too, and we can handle ourselves in a fight," Ron put up

"Not this kind of fight," Dii frowned at them, didn't they sense the major spike in energy coming from Tetsuo's position

"We don't care, we're going with you and that's final." Ginny crossed her arms as they all did, Dii sighed seeing the resolve in their eyes which was the resolve of a ninja

"Fine, but if he gets mad I'm blaming it on you guys, come on." He gestured for them to follow at a fast pace, he lead them to where the bursts of fire and wind were coming from.

When they got there they saw Tetsuo fighting with someone, Tetsuo was the most injured out of the both of them but luckily the cuts weren't fatal but also weren't healing like they are supposed to. Both boys landed away from each other and preformed different hand signs, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" The water shot and the fireball met in the middle creating steam the flitted through the area, both Jutsu's wore each other out as the steam disappeared

Dii decided that it was time to end this, he activated his black chakra cloak that made his hair stick up at the ends, "Raijin Bakugeki!" He charged at Sasuke with lightning coursing through his hand in a similar manner as a chidori. Sasuke used his sword to block the electric hit but was unable to dodge the hit that came for his face.

Tetsuo flexed his arm as he felt slightly better, "That should knock some sense into your sorry ass!" He was waiting for the boy to stand but grew outraged when he disappeared

"Tetsuo are you alright?" Ron went to help him up when he fell to his knees after Sasuke left

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just my wounds aren't healing." He stared down at his bleeding arm that wasn't disappearing, he was starting to feel dizzy as a poison seeped through his system

_**"There is a certain type of poison that will stop a Jinchuriki from healing, Sasuke must have coated his sword with it, you should probably go see a medic."**_

"Come on, we need to get you to a healer." Dii gave him a lean rest as they were about to walk back to the portkey

"Stupefy!" Several shouts and blasts came as all the children ducked their heads

"Stop, those are my children!" Mr. Weasley came to them, "Are you all alright?" He asked as a man came and pointed a wand right at their faces

"Which one of you conjured it?" He moved from face to face as he said this, "Do not lie, you've be caught at the scene of the crime!" The man seemed afraid judging by how shaky his wand was.

"Crime?"

"Barty, they're just kids," Mr. Weasley placated

"What crime?" Dii asked

"Up in the sky, it's the dark mark…his mark." Hermione explained to the confused ninja, they looked at the sky seeing the menacing mark

"Voldemort," Tetsuo's eyes narrowed, "Those people today, in the masks, they're his followers aren't they." Mr. Weasley nodded in confirmation looking a little afraid himself

"The death eaters…" He trailed off

"Follow me," Barty ordered to the other officials, "All of you this way." They ran off to go inspect the scene of the crime

_-Train to Hogwarts-_

"Who was that?" Dii asked as they sat on the train, Tetsuo had been in recovery for the rest of the break and he was unavailable for questioning but now that he was all healed, though he had a few bandages, he was ok to talk to.

"Who are you talking about?" Tetsuo buried his face deep into the paper to avoid the questioning he knew was to come from his friends.

"That guy you were fighting of course, who do you think." Tetsuo sighed at Ron's reply

"I don't want to talk about it ok, just leave it at that." He said as he heard the candy trolley come around and decided to treat himself. Ron got up as well since he had finally gotten some money to treat himself

"Packet of drooble's and a licorice wand." She handed him the drooble's but he saw that he only had enough for the one, "On second thought just the drooble's,"

"I'll pay for you, Ron it's ok I'm paying for Dii too." Tetsuo offered but Ron denied

"Two pumpkin pasties please," Tetsuo turned to his left and saw Cedric with a couple of his friends, Cedric met his gaze and gave him a smile and a wink before leaving back down to the prefect cabin

"Two boxes of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and two chocolate frogs." Tetsuo shrugged deciding to treat himself to an extra frog. He paid and she handed him the candy before leaving and advertising more of her treats, he threw Dii's candy as the boy caught it and began to eat his own.

"He was totally flirting with you," Dii popped a bean in his mouth and grimaced at the dirt flavor

"He was not," Tetsuo groaned in annoyance as he opened his chocolate frog and quickly put it in his mouth before it could escape

"Who was flirting with you?" Hermione asked as she tried one of the beans and almost groaned in pleasure at the heavenly chocolate

"No one, now eat your candy and be quiet." Tetsuo ordered as they came close to Hogwarts, as the soon as the students came into the castle they had to look outside to see the carriage being pulled by winged horses. They looked towards the ocean and saw a giant boat emerge from the lake.

_-Welcome feast-_

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." Dumbledore announced as Filch came running into the hall and approached him on his podium, "You see Hogwarts has been chosen to…" He trailed off as he and Filch whispered back and forth, "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary, the triwizard tournament." Excited whispers began in the hall about who everyone would hope would be competing, "Now for those of you who do not know, the triwizard tournament brings together these school for a series of magical contests. From each school a student is selected to compete, now let me be clear if chosen you stand alone." He said in foreboding voice

"That's worse than the chunin exams at least there you have your comrades beside you." Dii grimaced and Tetsuo nodded in agreement

"Now trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. Now please help me welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime!" He gestured towards the door just as a group of ladies entered the hall gaining looks from all the men present in the room though about 80% of those were filled with lust

"Bloody hell," Ron admired looking at the girl's backsides

An outrageously tall woman glided behind them as the headmaster helped her to the table like a good gentlemen. After the girls display there was loud applause and whistles from the male population, "And now our proud friends from the north please greet the sons from Durmstrang and their high master Igor Kakaroff!" The doors opened again as a group of males this time and showed their spectacular display. All the eyes were on the middle though as everyone saw that Viktor Krum was joining in.

"Blimey it's Krum," Ron pointed out as the man walked with his headmaster, both headmasters' hugged each other in familiarity before Igor went to sit next to Snape.

"I'll enter this thing," Dii said taking a bite of his food, "I'm pretty sure I would win all the challenges."

"I doubt that, besides I don't have that much school pride to test the difficulty of the challenges." Tetsuo laughed as Dumbledore came to stand at the spot his podium usually was placed but now sat a pillar of sorts

"Your attention please," The entire hall quieted, "I'd like to say a few words," He paused for dramatic effect, "Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the triwizard tournament but to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks, for this reason the ministry wanted to post a new rule, to explain all this we have the head of the department of magical international cooperation, Mr. Bartumus Crouch." The same man who questioned them at the world cup walked in.

The sky on the roof thundered, something that never happened before, it startled the students but the thundering was soon stooped by a man with a weird eye, "That's Mad-eye Moody." Ron identified

"The Auror,"

"What's an Auror?"

"He's a dark wizard catcher," Ron clarified, "He's supposed to be as mad as a hatter at least."

The man limped forward on his cane, and Tetsuo could feel the fake eye staring directly at him, he shook hands with Dumbledore, who he seemed very familiar with, before going to stand on a nearby wall and drinking some kind of liquid.

Mr. Crouch stepped forward and coughed gaining everyone's attention, "After due consideration the ministry has concluded that no students under the age of seventeen may enter the tournament this decision is final." He wasn't even finish before the shouts of unfairness came

Dii slammed the fork down table, "This sucks so much,"

"Silence!" Everyone immeadiatly went silent at Dumbledore's command; he pointed his wand at the top of the pillar as it dissolved to show a huge brown chalice. Blue fire spouted from it and seemed to mesmerize Dumbledore for a moment, "The goblet of fire, anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only to write their names on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen theirs no turning back." He warned all who watched and listened, "As from this moment, the triwizard tournament has begun."

_-Defense against the dark arts-_

"Alistor Moody," He took a piece of chalk and started writing on the board, "Ex-Auror, ministry malcontent and your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me, goodbye and the end." He sounded just like a drill instructor, "Any questions?" Everyone was sure that it was a rhetorical question so no one raised their hand, "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach, but first which one of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three, sir," Hermione answered

"Why are they named?"

"Because they are unforgivable sir, the use of any one of them will…" She trailed off as she choked on her own words

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban," He ground out as he applied the chalk hard to the board, "Now the minister says you're too young to see what these curses do I say different." He slammed his hand down on a desk, "You need to know what you're up against and you need to be prepared and you need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the under of your desk Mr. Finnegan." Moody saw Seamus was about to place his gum under his desk even with his back turned

"So which curse shall we see first?" He pulled out his as his eye turned looked down at Ron, "Weasley!" He shouted startling the boy, "Stand, give us a curse," Moody ordered as Ron looked hesitant about saying one out loud, his parents had always said to never say any of those words even if he didn't have his wand on him.

"Well, m-my dad did tell me about one," He started off shaky, "The Imperious curse." Dii stiffened under the mention of that particular curse.

"Your father would know about that, gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago, perhaps this will show you why." He went to his desk and opened on his bug containing jars and helped out a type of insect, "Come on you little beauty," He held it in the palm of his hand, "Imperio," He cast on the insect, he set the spider in front of Dean before putting it on Goyle's head, "Don't worry he's completely harmless."

He had it crawl on Padma's arms scaring the living daylights out of her since she had a fear of bugs, He had it dance above Ron's head, who started whimpering at the act since he did say the insect was lethal, Moody seemed to be enjoying the looks of terror on the children's faces. "What should I have her do next jump out the window," He flicked his wand as the insect hit glass before falling just a couple inches above a bucket of water, "Drown herself," Moody asked seriously as the mood dropped from comical to scary

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-who's bidding under the influence of the Imperious curse, but how do we sort out the liars. Another curse please." Most of everyone raised their hands but with much trepidation as there were only two curses left and they wouldn't be as comical as the first one.

"Longbottom," He called on the boy he knew was extremely familiar with the second unforgivable, "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." Neville nodded before answering

"T-there's the Cruciatus curse." He answered

"Correct correct, come come," Moody gestured towards the table where he placed the insect in a dish. "The torture curse, Crucio!" He pointed his wand at the insect as it started to let out wails of pain, it writhed over the dish as it tried to get away from whatever was causing it so much pain. Neville stared at it as he was starting to become increasingly uncomfortable with every wail it gave. He closed his eyes and tried not to pay attention to it but it just wasn't possible as the wails increased in volume

"Stop it, can't you see it's bothering him!" Hermione shouted at the mad man, Moody seemed to be in another world while torturing the insect judging by the look he gave the class as he was brought back to reality. Neville calmed down a little as the scream died down though he was sure the screams would stay with him.

Moody picked up the insect and presented to the rest of the class, he placed it on Hermione's book and coughed, "Um, perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Ms. Granger?" He said in a raspy voice, She shook her head not wanting to answer the question. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shone at the insect before it fell lifeless on the book

Tetsuo stared at the insect as the words ringed throughout his head, "Only one person has been known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room." The Auror came to stand in front of Tetsuo and crossed his arms.

_-After class-_

"Brilliant isn't he, completely demented though." Ron pointed out as they walked down the stairs

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, to preform them in a classroom." Hermione shook her head at the nonsense

"I have to disagree with you there, true the way he showed them lacked some merit but the idea in general is noble. He is trying to prepare us for something we might face in this world, it's better in a safe environment than first hand in the field." Tetsuo defended

"But did you see Neville's face," She stopped realizing that they were about to walk by the boy. He had taken a position to just staring out of a window when Moody came and fetched him

"Come we'll have a cup of tea, I've got something to show you." Neville followed but in a zombie-like state

_-Again I hate the Harry Potter timeline-_

The quartet was all studying in the room the goblet was being kept in. They wanted to see who was brave enough to enter and each time someone entered their name there was applause from everyone in the room. Cedric's friends forced him to go as he put his name in and the applause was much greater

"Total glory to the winner, three years from now we might be chosen." Ron fantasied

"Yeah, rather you than me," Tetsuo replied

They heard Fred and George come in their usual loud selves. Everyone heard they had a plan to get past the age line but everyone knew that it would probably just backfire. They drunk their specially made potion and stepped over the line, everyone was surprised at first that it worked but when the fire expelled them from the circle they were glad they had expected it. They sat up and everyone saw that they were much older judging by their gray hair and long beards almost as long as Dumbledore's.

It grew quiet when Krum entered the room and placed his name into the goblet

_-Couple days later the suspense is killing me-_

Everyone was gathered in the hall since today was the day the champions were being picked. They crowded around the cup just waiting for Dumbledore to start, "Everyone sit down please." He asked, "Now the moment you've all been waiting for…" Again with the dramatic effect, "The champion selection." He waved his hand and all the torches in the hall went out, the only thing illuminating was the goblet

The blue fire turned red, surprising everyone, as it threw out a burnt piece of parchment naming the first champion, "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Shouts and applause from Durmstrang grew as it cheered on its champion; Krum shook Dumbledore's hand and went into the room where the champions go

The fire grew bright red again as it threw out another name, "Champion from Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour." Cheers from Beauxbatons came as Fleur shook Dumbledore's hand and went into the champion room

Dumbledore caught the last name, "The champion for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory." Cheers from all four houses came though Hufflepuff was louder; Cedric shook Dumbledore's hand and went into the champion's room.

"Excellent, we now have our three champions but in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the triwizard cup." He pointed to the cup as the tarp was lowered and a bright blue beautiful cup shone throughout the hall. Everyone quieted when the flames grew distorted as everyone stared at it in confusion, it grew red and spit out one final name that Dumbledore caught, "Harry Potter," He whispered

"Harry Potter," He said louder as Tetsuo stared at him in confusion, he had not entered his name in the goblet so why would it spit his name out. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted when the boy didn't come forward, Tetsuo knew he would have to go so he slowly stood up and walked forward as the whispers started with each student he passed. Dumbledore handed him the burnt piece of paper with his name on it and it even looked like his handwriting.

He walked to the room of champions with many thoughts going through his head

_**"Calm down, I'm sure if you plead your case you won't have to go through with it."**_

_'There's a reason that Dumbledore said that once you enter there is no quitting. I think that means something other than a motivational phrase.'_

Shouts of cheater and faker sounded but Tetsuo didn't really care about that, he was thinking how he could get out this mess that he was currently in.

He entered the trophy room and all the other champions stared at him in confusion, "What are you doing here Harry?" Cedric asked

Tetsuo was going to answer until he was cut off by the sounds of arguing coming down the steps, Dumbledore grabbed him by his arms and shook him, "Tetsuo did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Tetsuo shook his head, "Did you get anyone to do it for you?" Tetsuo nodded again and seemed worried at his answer

"Well of course the boy is lying," Madame Maxime accused as she smacked a head lamp out of the way

"The hell he is, the goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical item; it would take an even more exceptionally powerful confundus to trick it." Moody argued, "Far beyond the power of a fourth year."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought on this Mad-eye," Kakaroff said suspiciously

"I once had to think like a dark wizard to capture one, perhaps you remember?"

"This isn't solving anything," Dumbledore put a stop to the arguing as he went to Mr. Crouch, "It's up to you Barty," He said as the man seemed to be thinking over something

"The goblet of fire produces a magically binding contract that has no loopholes. As of tonight, Mr. Potter is now a triwizard champion." Tetsuo almost had the urge to groan

_-Later that night-_

"You don't actually believe I put my name in the goblet do you?" Tetsuo asked Rona s the boy turned away from him

"Did you?"

"No I didn't, I didn't even want to be in it in the first place, I have no idea how my name got in there." He argued

"Well then how did it get in there?"

"I don't know!" Tetsuo was close to pulling his hair out at the many times he had to repeat the same thing over and over

"Fine, I'll believe you for now but if I find proof you actually did put your name in their then you're toast Sarutobi." Ron smirked as he went to bed and Tetsuo sighed feeling the energy of excitement leave him.

_-Possibly a couple of days later-_

"'My eyes are swimming with the ghosts of my past,' I mean really." Tetsuo ranted to Dii and Neville as they sat around a tree at lake, "I guess she thinks that I'm constantly in grief over the death of my parents." He rolled his eyes

Dii laughed at him as Neville threw another stone at the lake, they heard footsteps come down to the lake and turned around and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny walk down the small incline. Hermione approached Tetsuo with an uncomfortable expression, "Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Pavarti that Hagrid's looking for you."

Tetsuo narrowed his eyes, "Wait if he believes me than why is he having you talk to me?"

"Well right now he's pretty pissed that you actually got to do it, so he's not talking to you." Hermione said leaving but coming back a second alter, "And that was just my assumption may not be true." She left again this time taking Ginny and Ron with her

"That was weird," Dii said burying his face in his book

_-Later that night-_

"Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked?" Hagrid asked as they walked through the forest at night.

"Yes I brought the cloak, Hagrid where are we going." Tetsuo asked confused at their destination

"I've said enough, now pay attention this is important." Hagrid replied

Tetsuo really got a look at Hagrid's attire, he saw the giant's hair was combed back and he was wearing a big flower on the pocket of his best looking coat. "Why do you look so fancy tonight?" Hagrid's reply was cut off as they heard a loud roar in the distance

"Hagrid?" The French accent of Madame Maxime sounded through the forest

"Put the cloak on," Hagrid ordered and when he no longer saw Tetsuo he led the boy Diiper into the forest

"Bonjour Madame," Hagrid greeted

"Oh Hagrid, I thought perhaps you weren't coming, I thought perhaps you have forgotten me." Tetsuo almost seriously gagged at the display in front of him but thanks to his ninja skills he held it in.

"Couldn't forget you Madame," Though Tetsuo was happy for the man

"What is it you wanted to show me, when we spoke early you sounded so…exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came, trust me." Both giants walked to a group of bushes as Tetsuo followed them and knowing he couldn't peek over their shoulders went to another part of the bushes.

Tetsuo saw that people were running around trying to get the boxes to stop spitting fire. "Dragons, that's the first task?" Tetsuo asked in disbelief as he took off some of his cloak so only his head was showing, "You have to be joking?"

"Come on Tetsuo, they're seriously misunderstood creatures." Hagrid obviously didn't notice that one of the boxes came apart showing a spike dragon fighting his chains inside a cage, he breathed his fire far almost reaching them in the bushes. "Although, I have to admit that horntail is a right nasty piece of work, poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him."

"Ron was here?"

"Oh sure, his brother Charlie had to bring them over from Romania, didn't Ron tell you that?"

"No he didn't," Tetsuo narrowed his eyes thinking about what he "Friend" had forgotten to inform him

_-Next day-_

Tetsuo looked around at all the students who had a badge that had 'Potter stinks' pins. Parkinson had engineered them and had passed them out to everyone. Now he really did feel like a four year old again and he was starting to hate the feeling. He half wished Kiba was here so they could hang out together like they would as children. People pushed him and blocked his way, and he had to hold in his anger.

He found Cedric sitting with his usual friends and asked him if he could speak to the other champion for a moment to which he readily nodded. "It's dragons, it's the first task," Tetsuo divulged as they went behind the tree, "They've got one for each of us."

"You're serious?" Tetsuo nodded, "And Fleur and Krum do they…?" He trailed off

"Yes," He said and felt that he needed to be somewhere else as the taunts came full force

"Hey listen about the badges, if it's worth anything I told them not to have them on." He said as he truly seemed sorry for his so called friends, "If you want we could go somewhere else and just you know…hang out?"

"No, that's alright I've got some studying to do anyways." He smiled letting the boy know he was alright as he walked away from the jeers behind him.

_-Dinner-_

Tetsuo sighed as he sat at the end of Gryffindor table with Ron, who still wasn't talking to him, and Hermione. Dii was in detention for fighting when he first saw the badges; though it did get some people to stop wearing them it didn't stop everyone.

The hall was loud with talking and every few moment Tetsuo would hear an insult but he would block it out just like he did everything so he could think how he was going to take care of the dragon. He was so out of it that he didn't hear or detect when the doors opened and two figures stood in the doorway.

He didn't notice that the hall had gone silent at the appearance of the two or that they had moved over to his table and stood behind him. He did notice when one tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to look at the person as they smiled at him.

"Kiba-kun,"

"Hello,"

* * *

Again I freakin love coldplay hurts like heaven

Also I'll be updating everything while I write chapter 25 sorry guys but I estimate by the time you finish reading through everything I'll probably be done with 25


	25. Ah, L'amore,

Chapter 25

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Samurai 7

* * *

"I thought you said you might not come?" Tetsuo reminded as he made a space for Kiba at their table, he ignored all the sates the Inuzuka was receiving that were making him a little angry.

"Ragnarok dropped me off here on his way to meet his lover and the Dumbledore guy already gave me the ok to stay." He answered with a smirk thinking of how much relaxation time he could get by being here.

"Great, though you probably could've picked a better time to come." He said sarcastically as Kiba stared at him confused

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, right now though you guys should eat." He took off a piece of steak off his plate and threw it in the air letting Akamaru chew on that for awhile

"This is amazing!" Akamaru barked as his mouth was already watering for more

"What's with the badges?" Kiba asked looking at the morphing badges showing some guys face and a weird picture of Tetsuo's.

"Let's just say that they are an insult."

"Well they should take them off before I kick their asses!" Kiba shouted wanting everyone to hear him and thanking Albus-san for giving him the other language. "Take off the badges dammit!" Kiba stood up and growled at everyone who dared to look in his direction

"Why should we?" One of the students replied

"Because if you don't I'm gonna-," Kiba was cut off when Tetsuo hit his arm

"Stop it, it's alright." Tetsuo placated trying to get the boy to calm down

"No it's not alright, even your own team is wearing them. You wizards are so weak, your with someone when they are strong but leave them when they are not, people who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Kiba scoffed adopting Kakashi's favorite phrase, Tetsuo pulled him out of the great hall and lead him down a corridor

Tetsuo grabbed the Inuzuka by his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, "You're such an idiot, no one asked you to stick up for me." He buried his face in Kiba chest breathing in the scent that he missed so much.

"Doing it made me feel young again."

"Kiba-kun…shut up." Both of them laughed, "Arigato, Kiba-kun." It wasn't a surprise to either boy that Tetsuo had decided to thank Kiba the way he always had, but Kiba wasn't the only one that felt something in the act

'_Just like that night…' _The Inuzuka thought, "Come on, I think I brought some instant ramen in my pack." They climbed on top of Akamaru and headed towards the room Dumbledore had prepared for Tetsuo's special guest. When they got there Tetsuo looked around and noticed that there was a little commons area with a kitchen to the left and a door on each wall that lead to the bedroom area.

"Now where did I put that ramen…"

_-Tournament day babies-_

"Bets place your bets!"

"Bets taken here!" Fred and George advertised as they moved through the crowds taking bets on who the students think would win

Tetsuo fixed his sleeve on his hoodie as he corrected his attire, he had of course traded out the shoes with sandals since those felt the most comfortable to him. He had to take out his summoning bracelets seeing as how the only weapon they could use was a wand, but the headmaster had thought it was time that people learned of his shinobi arts and granted him permission to use them throughout the tournament.

He was in the champion's tent seeing that the others had already dressed, he walked over to Cedric and gave him a friendly smile, "Good luck today, I hope you survive." He joked

Cedric nodded, "You too," He then adopted a cool expression, "I was wondering after the tournament, if we both survive, if you wanted to-," He was cut off from a noise behind the tarp, Tetsuo told him to wait a moment as he went to check it out.

"Tetsuo is that you?" He identified the voice as belonging to Hermione's

"Yeah it's me," He answered

"How are you feeling?" She asked concern dripping through her voice

"Actually much better now that Kiba is here." He voice did sound lighter as he said this, "Remind me to thank Dumbledore,"

Hermione laughed, "Of course, you know Kiba is growling at everyone who still has a badge and not betting on you, suffice to say the area around him is pretty empty." She then grew a serious tone, "The key is to concentrate, after that all you have to do is-,"

"Battle a dragon," Tetsuo said it like it was obvious

Hermione started whimpering as she crossed the tarp and gave Tetsuo a hug which he surprisingly embraced. They looked towards the opening hearing a snap as a camera flash went off. They saw that Rita Skeeter had taken a picture of them hugging, "Young love, how…stirring."

This woman absolutely gave him the chills

"If everything goes unfortunate today, you two might make the front page."

"You have no business here, this tent is for champions and friends." Krum said in a polite way for get the hell out

"No matter, we've already got what we wanted." She left the tent with a hungry look in her eye

Dumbledore entered the tent with the other adults, "Good day champions, gather round please. Now that you've waited, you've wondered, at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate." He did a double take seeing Hermione hiding behind him, "What are you doing here Ms. Granger?"

"Oh, um, sorry I-I'll just go." She left the tent casting one last look in Tetsuo and suspiciously Krum's direction

"Barty, the bag,"

"Champions in a circle around me," The champions complied with the order, he opened the bag in front of Fleur and gestured for her to go first, she reached and hand into the bag and pulled it back when it burned, she pulled out a small green dragon, "The welsh green," He then placed it in front of Krum who reached in the bag without even feeling the burn, "The Chinese fireball,"

He opened it in front of Cedric who reached in and pulled out a yellow dragon, "The Swedish shortsnout," It was now Tetsuo's turn and he knew of the dragon he was going to get since it was the only dragon left in the bag, "The Hungarian horntail," This tiny dragon was the most vicious out of all of them

"These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your mission is to collect the egg, this you must do because each egg contains a clue, without the egg you cannot hope to proceed to the next task, any question?"

There were none

"Very well, good look champions. Mr. Diggory at the sound of the cannon-," Dumbledore was cut off by Filch accidently firing the cannon, he ushered Cedric on to the field as the first task had begun.

-_Hours later-_

Tetsuo sat on one of the beds in the tent steeling his nerves for the first task. He wasn't completely afraid since he had gone up against many a foe and had come out alive but this was something entirely different. When had faced that guy on the bridge, Yin had taken over. When he had faced Orochimaru, Sasuke was there. When he fought Shukaku, he had Manda, Gamabunta and most importantly Naruto.

Now he was alone and was about to go up against a deadly beast, he had a sound strategy and hoped that it would work.

"Three of our four champions have faced their dragons, and so each one of them proceeds to the next task, and now our fourth and final champion." Tetsuo stood up and slowly walked out of the tent, he saw the giant rock field and wished he had learned Doton. He could hear cheers this time and was able to spot all of his friends in one spot cheering him on. That worked to calm him down and the fire for a good fight started to burn in his belly.

He spotted the egg but thought that simply going after it would be way too easy, but going after it would make the dragon come out of hiding. When he stepped onto the rock field he had to dodge the tail that had almost smashed him. He only got a glimpse of the dragon before it blew fire at him.

This dragons structure was nothing like Ragnarok's and it was extremely smaller than the usual, leading him to believe that this was a different category of dragon than his own. He stood and moved up the incline closer towards the egg and narrowly dodged the tail that wouldn't stop striking at him, he didn't dodge fast enough for one and was thrown back onto a rock wall.

'_This is insane, I'm a freaking Jonin, I shouldn't be getting my ass beat by a dragon." _He created the clone seal and was glad when he saw a replica of himself show next to him, he held out his hand as his clone started the process to form a rasengan. When it was finished and his move was formed he had the clone form a seal on the palm of its hand, it was a summoning seal that would summon him wherever it was placed. He heard that it was once a move of the fourth Hokage

The clone left the hiding spot and was successfully able to imprint the seal on top of the dragon before it was destroyed. Tetsuo ran his chakra through the seal and found himself instantly transporting above the dragon surprising it. He brought the rasengan down on top of the dragon's back, "Rasengan!" The horntail was crushed under such strength that it formed a crater.

Tetsuo jumped from the beasts back and moved towards the egg. He was surprised when the dragon stood and flapped its wings, he brought out his wand and pointed it towards the sky, "Accio Firebolt!" He put so much energy into the spell that he immeadiatly saw the firebolt soaring through the sky, just as the dragon flew towards him he jumped on his new broom from Sirius and flew in the direction of the egg

He reached out his hand to grab it but had to bring it back in order to avoid having it burned. The dragon broke the chain the was restricting it and flew after Tetsuo out of the arena.

Tetsuo cursed at his follower as he dodged the flames and had to think of a new strategy, _'Why didn't the rasengan work the first time?'_

"_**Ever hear of dragonskin boots, their one of the most durable piece of clothes because a dragon's skin is one of the hardest things in this world, it's going to take more than a small rasengan to do her in."**_

He knew what Yin had meant by that but he had never practiced increasing the size of a rasengan before but it would have to do if barely anything could hurt the dragon, he had to have some time to form though so he made another clone that flew away on its own firebolt to distract the dragon, one more clone on his broom and together they created a larger version of the rasengan, Tetsuo felt woozy at the amount of chakra that was being taken from him. He used some of Yin's chakra making his eyes shift to their demon state and the chakra that had been taken was recovered.

It was larger than a normal rasengan but he hoped that it would do. He had to keep the clone active since this new version was extremely dense and heavy to carry. He used the seal he had placed on the dragon and appeared above it since it had moved downward in the during the transport. The firebolt clone disappeared as the horntail found its true target and flew upwards

Tetsuo placed the rasengan in front of him as both he and the horntail were about to face off.

"_**It's not big enough,"**_

'_I can't take more chakra than this, if I do I'll transform.'_ Tetsuo warned as he thought about the incident the first time he had ever trained with his master, he was out of chakra and his master wasn't stopping in his assault, he had suddenly blacked out for moment and when he returned most of the forest had been destroyed with his master not having a scratch on him. Yin had replayed the memory of his path of destruction while in his one tailed form. He had completely lost control just like at the bridge, he was just lucky there was no one around or he could've killed an innocent person.

"_**You can control it, just do it or you'll die." **_Yin activated his half of the one tail chakra cloak, as long as he didn't activate both halves then Tetsuo would still be in control, Tetsuo cursed that he had no other option and activated his side of the demonic chakra. A white cloak enveloped him as his teeth grew sharper and his nail grew longer. The cloak grew ears like a wolf and one tail in the back.

The demon chakra did its job and the rasengan increased in size exponentially becoming bigger than the dragon itself, "Chōōdama Rasengan!" He yelled as the giant jutsu made contact with the dragon.

Everyone in the stands saw the giant spiral of whirling wind in the direction Tetsuo had left to. Those who were especially energy sensitive felt the massive amount of energy that was released.

Everyone waited in anticipation, some in worry, as there was no sign of Tetsuo anywhere. "Where is he, where is he?" Kiba waited feeling more terrified as there was no sign of the other boy.

Akamaru heard it before anybody else

The whizzing sound of a broom flying through the air.

-_Come on you have to admit it was a pretty good cutoff-_

Tetsuo held up the egg for everyone to see as they cheered for him. It seemed Kiba had given each of them a new perspective on things with his speech the first day he arrived. Fred and George hoisted him up on their shoulders so everyone would be able to see it.

"Show us!"

"Yeah, what's the clue?"

Everyone wanted him to open the egg and Tetsuo readily complied. Though when he opened it he didn't expect an ear splitting scream to surface making everyone cover their ears, to Kiba though it was like his brain was melting due to his more sensitive hearing and he betted it was worse with Akamaru. Tetsuo closed it quickly sparing his friend the torture and stared strangely at it wondering what type of clue that was.

_-Next morning at lunch-_

"Look at this," Hermione huffed as everyone looked at her waiting for her to carry on, "I can't believe it she's done it again, _'Ms. Granger a painfully ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources recall, is none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon, Viktor Krum. No words yet on how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow_." She handed him the paper, and he saw that there sat a picture of him and Hermione hugging and the looks of surprise on their faces

"Taken completely out of context," He glared at the paper hoping it would burst into flames, he knew he could make it do that but it might cause a small fire in the hall.

"Should we let her get away with this?" Kiba asked frowning at the picture of Tetsuo and Hermione hugging

"She's harmless really; her only attack is bad publicity." Tetsuo shrugged as he ate another of Kiba's instant ramen, it was gone within seconds and everyone knew if Tetsuo challenged Ron to a ramen eating contest Tetsuo would win hands down.

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley." Nigel informed handing Ron the package

"Thank you Nigel," Ron thanked as Nigel walked away, "Seems Mum sent me something." He brought out a long dress that looked like it was for girls, "Mum sent me a dress?" He gave it a confused look

"Well it matches your eyes," Tetsuo taunted as he looked over the package, "Is there anything else, aha," He held the bonnet to Ron neck showing the full ensemble

"Whatever," He walked off and went towards Ginny, "These must be for you."

She looked at the dress with great disdain, "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly,"

Ron heard Hermione laugh and looked back at her, "What are you on about?"

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you. They're dress robes." The enticed laughter for all at Gryffindor table

"Dress robes…for what?"

-Some instructions class-

"The Yule ball, has been a tradition of the triwizard tournament since its inception." McGonagall explained looking at all her students, "On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I do expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally because the Yule ball is first and foremost a dance." She saw the surprised look on their faces and continued

"The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the cost of a single evening besmirching the name by behaving like babbling bumbling band of baboons. To dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a spirit lies a dormant cat waiting to be awakened by such a ritual. Inside every boy a laundry lion prepared to pounce."

"Mr. Weasley," She called on Ron, "Will you join me please?" It wasn't a question as Ron stood up embarrassed and grabbed the old woman's hand, "Now place your right hand on my waist." She placed a hand on his shoulder

"Where?" Ron asked in disbelief

"My waist," She repeated, there were catcalls from the boys side as Ron followed said orders, "Mr. Filch, if you please." Filch started to crank the machine as music started to flow out. She guided Ron in the correct dance steps not even getting angry when he would almost step on her toes. "Everyone come together." All the girls stood but the boys stayed seated

Neville though did stand and joined in McGonagall's fun.

-_Somewhere and somewhen-_

"You guys know you're supposed to take a date to this thing right?" Dii asked as all three shinobi sat in the astronomy tower trying out the game exploding snap, "It's tomorrow you know,"

"Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Well, who are you taking?" He asked both of them.

Both boys looked at each other as they started to think who they would ask, Kiba really had no one to ask so he might as well go as a group with Dii and Tetsuo, "How about we go as group, you can do that right?"

Tetsuo looked away really cautious about having to say this, "Actually," He coughed into his hand to get out some of his trepidation, "I was kind of already asked by someone."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "Who asked you?"

"Cedric Diggory," He said in the smallest voice he could

Dii wisely stayed quiet

"I can't believe this," Kiba stood wanting to pound his anger at some strange sleeze asking his Tetsuo to a dance

"Where are you going?"

"Some place far!" He answered leaving the astronomy tower for a very quiet place. He knew that hearing the boy say that someone had approached him with those kind of intents brought out his possessive side, it took him awhile to figure out but he knew why he was feeling this way about his childhood friend.

"What's his problem?"

Dii shook his head in exasperation, "I'm so tired of you two dancing around each other," He stood up as well and left the tower leaving Tetsuo in his confused state

"_**I think there's something you need to see,"**_

'_Like…?'_

"_**It will explain why Kiba left angry at you for accepting Cedric's offer for the dance." **_Yin searched his memory and brought it to the forefront of Tetsuo's mind. Tetsuo was thrust into the memory of Kiba laying him down in the bed when he had returned from third year, the Inuzuka lied in front of him and just watched him sleep for a while before slowly leaning in.

'_What is he…' _Tetsuo's eyes widened when Kiba placed his lips over a sleeping Tetsuo's and held them there for quite a while. The Inuzuka pulled back and the blush on his face was visible

Tetsuo was pulled out of the memory and found himself in the astronomy tower once more. '_So are you trying to say that the reason Kiba was angry that Cedric asked me out was because…'_ He trailed off

"_**Kiba likes you…more than just a friend."**_

_**-**__Dance day-_

Tetsuo looked around for Kiba but couldn't see the boy anywhere, everyone was in the hall waiting for the champions to arrive except for a few stragglers. McGonagall was rushing everyone getting everything prepared for the grand occasion and Tetsuo had to hand it to the woman, she did a great job supervising the decorations and making sure that everybody looked elegant.

Even Tetsuo could honestly say he looked sharp with his dress robes on. Ron although only compliment Tetsuo could give without making fun of the boy was "Hey, you combed your hair,"

The champions had the first dance and since the male champions wouldn't be submissive enough to let another champion lead them, Tetsuo had to pair up with a female. Ginny volunteered but sensing the girls inner fan girl he declined and instead asked Parvatti to dance with him. Hermione was taken by Krum surprisingly, and Cedric had decided to use Cho Chang, one of his best friends apparently, as his partner.

He turned and saw Hermione standing at the top of the stairs looking like a princess, "She's beautiful," Parvarti complimented

"She sure is," He smiled at his friend who gave a nervous smile back as Krum to her hand and planted a kiss on it. Everyone clapped as the champions entered and moved to the dance floor. Tetsuo looked in wonder at the decorations lining the hall and for a moment thought he had gone to a winter wonderland

Flitwick started the slow waltz song

"Take my waist, Harry." Parvarti said when the music had started and Tetsuo had not lead the dance

"Oh right sorry," Tetsuo's mind was in another place as he thought of where the object of all these sudden feelings was hiding

"What makes you so troubled?" She asked as she could tell his mind was in another's place

"Oh It's nothing," He said as swung her around before bringing her back

"Sometimes it's better to talk to a stranger than a friend, that way you won't get a biased answer. Then again we're not really strangers now are we?" She joked

"I don't know, you are friends with Lavender,"

"Just because Lavender spreads things doesn't mean I will. Tell me your problems," She asked

Tetsuo found he really needed someone to talk to who wasn't a friend, "I have this friend who I think likes me…as more than a friend." HE let out feeling some weight leave his chest

"Well what is the problem, do you not like them back?" She asked

"That's the problem, I don't know if I like them back. We've been friends since childhood and I'm getting these strange feelings for him all of sudden and my minds going crazy trying to decipher them." A lot of weight was released off his chest and he felt that breathing was easier now.

Parvarti laughed, "Oh Harry, If people tried to categorize every feeling they had, they'd go crazy because they wouldn't be able to place them." She chuckled at the boy's confused look

"So what do I do?"

"Go with what your heart tells you, if it tells you that you like someone listen to it and don't try to fight it." That was probably the wisest advice Tetsuo had heard in a long time

"Thanks Parvarti, how do you know all this anyways?" He asked wondering where the girl got all this knowledge from

"I read a lot of romance novels," She said happily as Tetsuo sweat dropped at the advice that lacked experience

The waltz music stopped and the rock started, Tetsuo took his semi date to sit down and got her something to drink as they sat and talked for a while about the most superfluous of subjects. A Gryffindor boy came up to Parvarti and asked her to dance, Tetsuo nodded when she looked at him as if asking permission, "I had fun Parvarti, and thanks for the advice."

"Anytime Harry!" She shouted as the boy took her to dance

Tetsuo stood and was about to leave the hall when he saw a small stuffed teddy bear jump on stage interrupting the band. The band jumped off as everyone stared at the bear that had to be the cutest thing in the world.

_Doop dee doop dee doop doop_

_Doop dee doop dee doop doop_

_Doop dee doop dee doop doop_

_Woah woah woah wo-oo-woah_

This thing was seriously not about to sing was it?

_Everybody dance now _

_come on clap your hands now_

_Let us sing along like oh-oo-wuh-ooh_

Tetsuo wondered where the thing was getting this clever beat that sounded electric

_Everybody jump now_

_DJ pump it up now_

_All my people shout like _

_oh-oo-wuh-ooh_

Everyone seemed to like it as they started dancing to the song and the beat. Tetsuo smirked when he saw the bear had silver eyes and walked out of the hall to go look for a certain Inuzuka. He didn't have to look very far though because as soon as he walked up the stairs there stood Kiba in a similar attire to his own except without the cloak on the back and he wasn't wearing his headband either.

"Hey there," He greeted none surprised that he didn't surprise the other boy

"Hey," Kiba grumbled looking away from the boy, he had been here for a few debating whether or not to go inside, he was lucky that Dii had given him a spare set of formal attire just for this night. "Shouldn't you be dancing with that Cedric guy?" He asked clenching his teeth at the possessiveness that flowed through him at the sentence

"Kiba you're such an idiot," Tetsuo shook his head

"Wha-,"

"Did you ever hear me actually say that I said yes to Cedric's offer?" Now that Kiba had thought about Tetsuo had only said that the older male only asked him not that the younger boy said yes.

Kiba mentally smacked his forehead at his own stupidity

"So I was wondering…" Tetsuo had a sly look as he walked next to Kiba, after Parvarti's advice he was feeling much more confident now. He even had enough to make the first move, "Would you like to dance with me?" He held out his hand fully giving the taller boy the position of lead

Kiba looked surprised at the offer, "Are you sure?"

Now Tetsuo seemed a little less confident, "Y-yeah I mean if you want to,"

Kiba took the offered hand and put his hand around the smaller boys waist as they swayed in the halls to no particular beat even if the teddy bear in the great hall was still singing. Tetsuo found himself relaxing and even enjoying their private time together, took his hand away from Kiba's hand and instead placed it around the boys neck joining with his other hand, Kiba put his now free hand with his other hand around Tetsuo's waist as they continued to just sway together.

Kiba leaned down and planted a kiss on Tetsuo's forehead glad that they were ok now. Tetsuo found his confidence return as he leaned up and placed his lips on a surprised Kiba's

Neither boy pulled away as it started to get a little warm. Kiba found himself enjoying that he had finally gotten what he had been wanting for the past few months.

A voluntary kiss from his crush

They didn't know how it happened but the kiss became more as Kiba swiped his tongue across the bottom of Tetsuo's lip asking for entrance which the younger boy readily gave. A clash of tongues occurred as Kiba easily dominated over Tetsuo who wasn't really trying to fight him, well at least this time.

If he wasn't sure before if he liked Kiba as more than a friend, he was damn sure now

"_**Finally," **_Yin sighed as his headache at both boys stupidity left him and his head was a cool thinking machine again

It was a shame though that they were broken up by Snape, "Sixty points from Gryffindor!" He walked away in a huff probably going to stop some other couple

Tetsuo looked after the man with a confused stare before he started laughing, he had just been caught in a make out session by Snape. He looked at Kiba who had a peaceful expression on his face, "What's with the look?"

"You just made out with me," He tapped a finger on Tetsuo's nose

"Yes I think I remember doing that, what's your point?"

"That means you like me," Kiba sang

"Hmm, maybe, come on I'm feeling pretty sleepy." Tetsuo had just noticed that the singing bear had stopped singing and a shout broke the silence

"Fred and George Weasley!"

Tetsuo laughed at the prank that had been played that they would surely find out about tomorrow. When the boys got into bed that night in nothing but nightclothes, both went to sleep wrapped in the other's arms limbs entangled and smiles on their faces as their relationship, whatever it may be, had been taken to a new level.

* * *

I really feel like I fucked up in the get together scene but hey they finally got together and it only took 25 chapters. I also don't own everybody dance now by baby vuvu

I also don't own hurts like heaven by Coldplay, it wasn't in the story but it helped me write the scene

Until next time guys and I hope you enjoyed the revised story, some of you didn't know what had been revised well every chapter is different in some way I just replaced the old chapter with the new revised ones please read them and leave a review anonymously if you've already review and cannot review again

Now I really mean until next time, actually I've got one more thing…

JK!


	26. Second task completed

Chapter 26

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Casshern sins

* * *

"Look at what they did to me!" The teddy bear shouted as he stood on the bed of the hospital wing staring at everyone who had gathered. It was the day after the ball and Tetsuo, Ron and Hermione had been called out of class to come to the hospital wing, when he had arrived he saw Kiba standing in front of the bed with Akamaru staring at the bear from last night.

"Is that you Dii?" Ron asked staring at the teddy bear as it glared at him

"Yes it's me you idiot who else could it be?" He shouted as Ron picked him

"Pretty cute teddy bear," He cooed not noticing the dark air around Dii

"Cute this!" He cocked his fist back and punched Ron but since his fist was stuffed with cotton it had absolutely no effect. "I'll kill those two!" He shouted as he struggled out of the grip and ran towards the door but was picked up by Madame Pomfry as his legs kept running

"Now, now Dii, we'll find the people who did this, though it will be hard what there being no trail of magic left behind to follow." She placed him back on the bed as he ground what used to be his teeth together in anger

"What do you mean you'll find the ones who did this, it's obvious it was Fred and George!"

"But we have no proof to convict them they've plead innocent."

"Use veritaserum on them!"

"We can only use veritaserum when the ministry gives us permission to do so. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, you'll just have to wait until this spell wears off." She said sadly before walking back into her office

"Look at the bright side Dii, you're now the cutest thing in the school." Tetsuo teased

"Urusai!" He expertly dodged the pillow that came for him

"Akamaru now has a new toy," And the dog was staring at Dii hungrily

"Urusai!" Kiba dodged the pillow

"Aww, I just want to hug you until your stuffing pops out," Hermione said actually very serious

"Urusai!" Dii shouted at towards the sky sending the sound throughout the castle

_-Next few weeks-_

"Tetsuo you told us that you had figured out the clue weeks ago, the task is two days from now." Hermione berated as Tetsuo and Kiba leaned on the spot next to hers

"Really I had no idea," Tetsuo said sarcastically as he could feel Kiba rubbing his thumb of his hand. Over the last few weeks things had been great, they usually just made out with some light fondling which both boys enjoyed. Though yet to have had an actual date since to them the ball didn't count, they had been keeping it a secret for a while wondering when to tell their friends about their new relationship but first they had to clarify what that was themselves. "I guess, Krum's already figured out the clue?"

"I wouldn't know, he doesn't talk about the tournament really, actually we don't really talk at all." Tetsuo could detect a hint of sadness to her voice

"Oh really," Kiba wagged his eyebrows at the implication

"Not like that!" Hermione laughed at that, "He mostly like to watch me study, it's a bit annoying actually." She said as an afterthought, her smile disappeared as her train of thought returned, "You've really been working on this clue haven't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that these tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way they are almost cruel. I'm worried, you got by the dragon mostly on nerve, I'm not sure that option is available this time." She said as Kiba was feeling the same

"Hey Harry!"

The bane of the Inuzuka's existence was here

"Hey Cedric," Tetsuo was about to walk over there but was stopped by a hand at his wrist, he looked back and saw the almost murderous look in his to-be-named-at-a-later-date's eyes. Seems Kiba didn't really like Cedric that much, "Calm down, I'll just go over there and see what he wants."

"I'm going with you," Tetsuo nodded knowing that it was of no use arguing with him

Both boys walked over to Cedric was standing as he got up from his leaned position, "How are you?" He asked

"I am actually doing great," He said that so Kiba wouldn't attack the boy for no particular reason

"Look I realize that I never really thanked you for tipping me off about those dragons."

Tetsuo waved a hand, "Forget about it, I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Exactly, you know the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor?" Tetsuo nodded as he leaned in close, "It's not a bad place for a bath," He leaned back and walked backwards, "Just take your egg and mold things over,"

Tetsuo had a lot of kissing up to do in order to calm down an overprotective Inuzuka

-_Prefects bathroom-_

Tetsuo had to thank Kakashi for teaching him about the art of being sneaky as a kid since he was easily able to sneak into prefects bathroom unnoticed. Kiba was standing a few ways away with his back turned as his boyfriend after their first date stripped off his clothes and stepped into the gigantic bowl bath.

"I don't know why I have to turn around, I've seen you naked plenty of times before." Kiba said

"Things are different now obviously," He called as he took out the egg

"I still don't see why I can't," He grumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted, he heard a giggle and saw one of those ghost things sitting in a toilet

"I'd try putting it in the water if I were you," Myrtle suggested as she stared at Tetsuo's chest unabashedly

"Hello Myrtle," Tetsuo said nervously as he wafted some bubbles over his private areas

"Long time, no see." She tried to look over the bubbles but cursed when she couldn't

"Is she peeking at you?" Kiba asked seriously tempted to turn around but knowing that Tetsuo wouldn't do anything with him for while in embarrassment if he did.

"No, just keep staring at the wall, what were you saying Myrtle?" Tetsuo asked as she flew over the bath

"I was flying over the drain the other day and I could swear that I saw some polyjuice potion. You're not being a bad boy again are you Harry?" She asked floating next to the glass mermaid

"I don't like the way she's talking to you!"

"Stay turned around, I kicked the habit of taking that potion. Myrtle, you said to try putting it in the water?" She flew into the bath water and Tetsuo brought his knees to his chest hiding everything

"That's what he did, the other boy, the really handsome one, I think his name was Cedric." Tetsuo took the egg and placed it in the water before opening it, he took a deep breath and placed his head under the water. Instead of a screeching sound it came out as a beautiful woman singing

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching, ponder this: _

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss, _

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_to recover what we took. _

_But past an hour_ – _the prospect's black _

_Too late, it's gone, _

_it won't come back._

Tetsuo brought his head above water and didn't have to take as much air as a normal person. Having a water affinity meant that he could breathe underwater longer than most people but not as long as an hour. He got out of the tub and put on some undergarments as he immeadiatly knew what the mermaids were talking about, "Kiba, its ok to turn around." Said boy turned around from his spot, "Did you hear?"

"He had heard the song what with his sensitive hearing and all, "Yeah I did,"

"Look you have to leave here for a while ok?" Tetsuo was ready to argue with the boy on this one

"I'm not leaving you here," He narrowed his eyes

"You have to leave they're going to take you," He replied

"I can handle myself, they won't take me." He folded his arms not letting his resolve waver in the slightest, "Besides how do you know I'm the one that's being targeted anyways, it could be someone else entirely."

"I know you're the one who being targeted," He put on his shirt as he made his seal in the palm of his hand

"Because you're the thing that most important to me," He placed his hand on Kiba's should as the Inuzuka disappeared from the bathroom in a white flash, "And I refuse to let you be taken," He put on shirt and quietly left the bathroom already regretting his decision knowing how pissed the brunette would be when he returned on Ragnarok

But at least he was safe

_-Next day at night-_

Tetsuo lay in bed in Kiba's room trying to fall asleep because the second task was tomorrow, but he couldn't he had been feeling miserable all day since he transported Kiba back to Konoha until the test was over. He was sure the boy would ride back with Ragnarok and it would probably take a few days because the dragon claimed to be one of the fastest.

He could still smell the Inuzuka's scent on the pillow and at least knowing that Kiba was safe was enough to give him at least a few hours of sleep.

He awoke in his mindscape and found a troubled Yin standing in front of him, _**"We must go, there is a problem." **_Yin let Tetsuo climb on as he bounded in the direction of the Bijuu meeting room. Yin passed through the door and bounded across the white walkway before entering the room.

Tetsuo jumped off of Yin and looked around seeing that there were two doors missing, "What happened to the doors?"

"_**I don't know, I just came here one day to head to demon land but I noticed that two of the doors have disappeared."**_

"What does that mean if a door disappears?"

"_**I don't know maybe we should ask someone else?" **_Yin said looking towards Yang's door

Tetsuo groaned, "I hate going over there, I wish him and Dii would just get along so he could come to our place." He followed Yin through the door as they reached the stairs, this was the part that Tetsuo really hated.

When they reached the top they were met with a sleeping Yang, "_**Yo Baka, wake up!" **_Yin hit the bars with his tails waking up a now pissed Yang who tried to get past the bars.

"_**You bastard, you dare to wake me up!"**_

"_**We have more pressing matters than sleeping right now,"**_

"_**Like what!"**_

"_**There are doors missing in the convening room," **_

Yang scoffed and sat back down, "_**Isn't it obvious, those Bijuu have been sealed without a host."**_

"What does that mean?" Tetsuo asked

"_**When a bijuu is sealed within a host they can go to and back to the convening room, but sealed without a host they can only go to the convening room when all other bijuu are gathered." **_Yin explained, he knew of someone who might know of the current of events of the human word but she had a price, "_**Come on Tetsuo we've got to go," **_He let the human get on his back as he walked down the stairs back to the convening room

"_**Tch, good riddance,"**_ Yang went back to his dream of destruction, terror, and anarchy with a smile on his face

Yin and Tetsuo stood outside the door to demon world, _**"It's not forbidden to bring humans to demon world, it's just not normally done. The bijuu are treated as royalty as are they're hosts, but there are still a few demons who hold contempt for humans and will not hesitate to harm you." **_Yin said as they passed through the door and entered the corridor

"How come the demons hate humans so much?" Tetsuo asked, he thought that the two species had good relations

"_**With ninja's it was the three great wars, many a demon died due to being summoned in the middle of battle and their families hold you ninja responsible for it. With wizards its due to the fact that you seal us within your weapons to make them powerful." **_

When they entered they were greeted aurora for a sky and surprisingly humans all around. It looked just like regular village with shops, restaurants and families walking around enjoying themselves.

"_**Don't misunderstand, these are still demons just in their human form." **_Yin said as Tetsuo jumped off as Yin shrunk down to a more reasonable size

"But if demons hate us so much why do they take on a form similar to ours?" They walked along the road and Tetsuo could spot the stares at Yin's tails

"_**Because you humans are small and its easier to build a building for a human rather than a demon."**_ Yin said like it was obvious

"Is that really the reason?"

"_**Yes," **_Yin nodded as he could tell they had reached their destination, he shifted into his human form so he could step through the door.

"That's your human form?" Tetsuo asked looking at the male that was supposed to be his demon. He was about six feet tall with light tan skin, his hair was a shocking white as his eyes were that of the Juubi's.

"Is there a problem?" Yin's voice was a lot less distorted than his demon voice, he got his answer when Tetsuo shook his head, "Good now let's go," They stepped inside what Tetsuo recognized to be a bar and waited as Yin looked for where they were supposed to sit.

"When they ask what you want to drink say that you just want a cup of water, demon alcohol is ten times stronger than human's." Yin ordered

"Are you saying that if I wanted I could get alcohol?"

"Well you are fourteen better to expose it to you now rather than later and face embarrassment for being a lightweight, besides doesn't that butterbeer stuff have alcohol in it?"

"Yeah but not enough to get anyone but a house elf drunk on the first glass." They sat down across from a woman who's bust was about the size of Tsunade's, her hair a light brown and her gray eyes were hidden behind large silver spectacles.

She dropped her cup of sake and stared at Yin, "What do you want?" She asked with a drunk stare towards Yin

"Tetsuo I'd like you to meet Usami, Usami this is my host Sarutobi Tetsuo." Yin greeted politely, Tetsuo wondered how this woman could talk to Yin like that since he was part of the Juubi after all but maybe she didn't care and maybe Yin didn't care enough to force her to.

"Why would I want to meet this kid for?"

Yin ignored her question, "Usami is an owl demon, she knows everything of what goes on in the human world. If a Jinchuriki disappeares she knows about it." He explained as she scoffed

"Let me guess you want some information on the missing bijuu don't you?" She suddenly had a smirk on her face, "It's gonna cost you twinkle toes."

Twinkle toes?

Yin cursed, "I really wished you wouldn't have said that,"

"Why does she call you twinkle toes?" Tetsuo asked seriously wondering how a giant demon could be called twinkle toes

"Let's not talk about that, and what do you want this time?" The demon said indigently

"Let's just say that if I give you this information you'll owe me one."

"Fine, now tell me what happened to the missing bijuu." He said angrily

"They've been sealed." She took out a nail file and started to give herself a manicure

"I know that but how could they have been sealed if their hosts are still alive?" He slammed his hand down on to the table as his patience was wearing thin

"They've been sealed back inside the Juubi and their hosts are dead." That enacted silence from the ones sitting across from her

"What do you mean they've been sealed inside the Juubi, it's body is still in the moon."

She brought out a small pad from her pocket and placed it on the table, she tapped on it and a screen appeared with a picture of some kind of humanoid statue, "This is the Gedō Mazō or the demonic statue of the outer path to humans. If one of you tailed beasts are sealed inside then the Juubi gains a part of its chakra back. You see the nine eyes it has?" She pointed to the nine eyes on the statue, "Those signify the nine demons,"

"But Yin I thought you were the Juubi or at least half of it?" Tetsuo asked as Yin gave a contemplative look towards the statue

"Each demon is only chakra of it, the same applies to Yang and I, I would be able to figure out how if only Yang stopped being an ass and told me how we came to be."

"That's your problem not mines twinkle toes, and don't forget you owe me a solid." She stood drunkenly as she walked out of the bar.

"Come on Tetsuo, you should get some rest you've got a big day tomorrow." Yin stood as Tetsuo did leaving their untouched drinks on the table for whoever to clean.

-_Next day-_

"Are you sure about this Neville?" Tetsuo asked as Neville handed him the gillyweed the boy had said would allow him to breathe underwater for more than an hour. He had a jutsu that could help but the bubble that supplied the air could be easily popped and then he would be in trouble

"Well…" The boy looked nervous

"Well what?"

"There have been debates among herbologists about saltwater over freshwater."

Tetsuo looked incredulous, "And you're just now telling me this?" He asked rhetorically

"You seem a little tense Tetsuo,"

His friends were missing except for Dii who opted out to come in shame from being a teddy bear, and he was sure that he would be dealing with a pissed of Inuzuka today.

He obviously had no reason to be tense

"Welcome to the second task!" Dumbledore announced to everyone on the stands that were specially made to stand above the lake. "Today something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion now lie at the bottom of the black lake. In order to win, each champion need only to find their treasure and return to the surface."

The champions stood in swim cloths at the bottom most tier of the stand, "Put that gillyweed to good use," Moody whispered to him as Tetsuo shoved the disgusting herb in his mouth.

"The champions have only one hour to do so and one hour only, after that they're on their own, no magic will save them." Tetsuo could feel the slime sliding down his throat and had to cringe in disgust, he held on to the rail as the disgusting taste grew and he started to choke, Moody slapped him on his back in order to give him some air.

"You may begin at the sound of the cannon," And not a second after Dumbledore had said that the cannon was shot. Everyone jumped in but Tetsuo had to be pushed

As the boy entered the water he could feel much better than on the surface and that he could actually breathe. He felt something flex on his neck and reached up to feel that he had gills. He looked down and his feet and hands had grown fishlike making him able to move faster than a normal person.

With it already being a couple minutes into the task Tetsuo knew he had no time to waste as he swam deeper into the lake looking for any sign of what was most important to him. He knew Dii was okay because no one knew of his predicament other than the headmaster and a few teachers. Only one thing was taken from each champion so that meant that since Hermione was probably here and Ron was missing than someone must find Hermione special since Ron was his.

The fish seemed to be leading him as he followed within their schools. As he swam with the fish he could hear the familiar singing voice from the egg and swam through the seaweed closer to the singing. He had to dodge as something large swam right by him. The singing stopped and Tetsuo could feel about a dozen presences around him and knew that he was in trouble

'_I can only use water jutsu underwater unfortunately, I might just have to rely on my wand.' _As he continued to swim he noticed that the rock became more complex and guessed that the black lake housed some type of ruins. He had a mild curiosity about what used to be here before focusing his mind back on the task.

It was then that he could see them as he flew further into the ruins. These were merpeople and there were more than just a few dozen, he could see the four missing treasure and that the merpeople weren't stopping him from advancing forward to save them.

He checked the pulse on his two friends and found they were alive but the pulse was growing faint the longer they were underwater. Tetsuo unwrapped the tie around Ron's leg first and saw Cedric free Cho, he tapped his watch indicating that there was little time left before swimming with Cho to the surface.

He was about to free Hermione but was surrounded by merpeople and their tridents, "But she's my friend too," He defended

"Only one," She said before swimming away in fright, Tetsuo was able to turn around and dodge the shark head that came for Hermione and he saw that it was Krum and that Hermione must have been his treasure. He was about to leave with Ron but saw Fleur's sister was still here and there was no Fleur insight and there was no way he could just leave her down here.

He grabbed her as well seeing that the merpeople weren't looking his way and tried to subtly sneak out with both. He didn't get very far as these creatures started to attack and swarm him. He pushed the rescues upwards so his hands would be free. He made rapid hand seals for a jutsu he hadn't used in a while, he was lucky that the transformation was wearing off and his fingers became separated again, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" The dragon formed from the water around and Tetsuo used chakra to attach his feet to the head as the dragon dispersed the creatures and headed towards the surface

On the way up Tetsuo grabbed Ron and Fleur's sister in his arms as broke the surface and arrived right next to the platform. Tetsuo got off the dragon as it became apart of the lake once more and he gently put both rescues on the floor before they awoke and got the water out of there system.

He sat down as his own system tried to get rid of the water in his lungs and Seamus put a towel over him. Fleur knelt down infront of him and had a grateful look on her face, "You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save, my little sister, thank you!" She took his face in her hands and gave him a kiss on each cheek

He now felt a little bit better about sending Kiba away

"Tetsuo," Hermione came to him and hugged him tightly pressing on his wounds

"Ouch," She backed up at that and placed her blanket across his

"You must be freezing, I would be paying you admirably for what you did."

"I finished last Hermione," She kissed his head in his stupidity

"Next to last, Fleur never got past the aguindyloes*," She shook her head and had a smile on her face

"Attention," Dumbledore came and stood next to the champions before placing his wand at his throat, "Attention!"

Everyone quieted down

"The winner is Mr. Diggory!" Everyone gave Cedric his congrats on being the first out of the lake, "Who showed expert command of the bubblehead charm, Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well." Dumbledore commended, "We've agreed to award him second place!"

That was a hell of a lot better than second to last


	27. Rinnegan vs Juubi

Chapter 27

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or high school of the dead

* * *

_-Last time-_

_"I finished last Hermione," She kissed his head in his stupidity_

_"Next to last, Fleur never got past the guindyloes," She shook her head and had a smile on her face_

_"Attention," Dumbledore came and stood next to the champions before placing his wand at his throat, "Attention!"_

_Everyone quieted down_

_"The winner is Mr. Diggory!" Everyone gave Cedric his congrats on being the first out of the lake, "Who showed expert command of the bubblehead charm, Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well." Dumbledore commended, "We've agreed to award him second place!"_

_That was a hell of a lot better than second to last_

_-This time-_

"Congratulations Potter, fine achievements." Mr. Crouch commended when Tetsuo arrived on land from the water stands, "I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all, your story is one I've heard so many times. Quite remarkably, tragic still to lose one's family and to never be whole again."

Tetsuo thought that Mr. Crouch obviously spent way too much time reading the prophet

"Still life goes on and here we stand, I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you today, Potter."

"Bartemeus!" Moody interrupted leaning on his cane, "You're not trying to lure Potter into one of the ministry's summer internships are you?" Moody asked rhetorically, "The last boy who went into the department of mysteries never came out!" He joked but Tetsuo could detect the underlying hint of malice to his tone

Moody did something that made Mr. Crouch give him a wide eyed stare. They had a stare off before Mr. Crouch walked off with a contemplative look on his face. Moody stared after him with something dark in his eyes.

"And they say I'm mad!" Moody gave one last jeer before drinking a pouch full of his special drink

And that was when Tetsuo had felt the killing intent

But he didn't expect to find Mr. Crouch dead in the forest that night

-_Dumble's office-_

"A man has died here Fudge, we must take action!"

"In times like these, the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength Dumbledore!"

"Then for once show them some!"

"The triwizard tournament will not be cancelled; I will not be seen as a coward!"

"A true leader does what is right no matter what other's think!"

"What did you say, what did you say to me?"

"Excuse me gentlemen, may I wish to let you know that this conversation is no longer private." Moody said calmly interrupting the men's bickering in order to alert them to Tetsuo's presence

"Oh Harry, how good to see you again," The minister greeted as he walked through the door

"I can come back later if you like?"

"Not necessary Harry, the minister and I are done." It was obvious by the look on Fudge's face that they weren't, he gave Fudge his hat as they walked through the door to the apparition point, "Feel free to indulge in a licorice snap, but I must warn you they're a wee bit sharp."

Moody followed the two wizards and closed the door behind him, leaving Tetsuo all alone in the office. He grabbed a few of the strange candy but attempted to get them off his hand when they came alive and tried to bite him. His back hit the mirror and he almost fell through when it parted. He looked inside the glowing space and saw that there was a pensive inside.

He saw the memory swirling inside and, with his curiosity getting the best of him; he put his head inside and was thrust into the memory. He sat right next to a younger looking Dumbledore in some assembly room, a younger looking Moody sat behind him as the room started to fill up with important looking wizards.

In the middle stood a looked like the small chamber that the T and I used to torture prisoners inside of. A body rose from the inside and there stood bound in cuffs Mr. Kakaroff looking worse for the wear.

"Igor Kakaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request." Young Mr. Crouch started the assembly, Tetsuo realized that this was a court hearing, "Should your testimony be proved consequential, you will be released, until such a time you will remain a convicted death eater do you accept these terms?"

"I do," Igor answered

"What evidence do you wish to present?"

"I have names, sir; there was a Rosier, Evan Rosier."

Some handed Mr. Crouch a paper, "Rosier is dead,"

"Dead, I didn't know,"

Moody leaned to whisper to Dumbledore, "Took a piece of me with him didn't he?" He joked

"If that's all the witness has to offer…?"

"No-No, there was Rapert, he was a spy," Igor stalled

"Augustus Rapert, of the department of ministries?"

"Yes the same, he passed information to you-know-who from inside the ministry itself." He smiled when he knew he had their attention

"Very well, the council will deliberate, in the meantime you will be returned to Azkaban."

"No, wait please-please I have more!" He knew his trump cards were his only bet at getting out, "Snape, Severus Snape!"

"The council is very much aware of the evidence on this manner, Severus Snape was indeed a death eater but prior to lord Voldemort turned spy for us, he's no more a death eater than I am."

"That's a lie; Severus Snape still remains loyal to the dark lord!"

"Silence!" Mr. Crouch quieted down the prisoner with his gavel, "Unless the witness possesses any genuine name, this council in now concluded."

Igor still had something up his sleeve, "Oh no no no no, I heard about one more, I know this person took part of the capture, and by means of the cruciatus curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!"

"Name give me the wretched name!"

"Barty Crouch!"

Everyone was quiet as they stared at Mr. Crouch

"Junior," He finished as one man tried to make a run for it but was stopped by Moody

Mr. Crouch stared at his son with shock and horror as he was captured and brought in front of him, "Hello father," Barty Jr. said sarcastically before licking a side of his mouth

Tetsuo's eyes widened as he recalled Moody doing the same thing

"You are no son of mine," Tetsuo was taken out of the memory as he breathed out at all the new information he had acquired. "Curiosity's not a sin Tetsuo, but you might try to exercise caution, I'm sure you remember the pensieve." He had a troubled look on his face as he started to pace, "You see, Tetsuo, I've searched and searched for something, some small detail that I might have overlooked, something that would explain why all these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer, it slips away, it's truly maddening."

"Sir, may I ask what happened to Mr. Crouch's son?"

"He was sent to Azkaban, destroyed Barty to do it but he had no choice the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I had a dream about him," Tetsuo could remember the dream as if it were happening now, "It was in the summer before school, in the dream I was in a house, and Voldemort was there only that he wasn't quiet human. Wormtail was there too and Mr. Crouch's son."

"Have there been other's like this dream?"

"Yes, always the same one, but sir these dreams are actually happening because I saw my friend in them. Then I saw him that day."

"I think it's unwise for you to linger on these dreams, I think its best if you simply cast them away." He took a memory from his mind and deposited it in the pensieve.

Tetsuo was walking back to his rooms when he heard yelling coming from a closet that had open when he looked at it. "It's a sign Severus, don't you see?" Igor and Snape stood in the closet with Igor holding out his arm that had the tattoo of the dark mark on it. When they noticed his presence Igor pulled down his sleeve and with one look left the corridor.

"Potter, what your hurry?" Snape asked as a way to stall, "Congratulation you're performance in the black lake was inspiring."

Tetsuo had to do a double take

Was Snape really complementing him?

"Gillyweed am I correct?" He asked knowing that he was, "Genius, a rather rare herb, gillyweed." He went inside his potions closet and fetched something from the shelf, "Not something found in your everyday garden, nor is this." He held up a small green bottle, "Know what it is, Veritaserum, three drops of this and you-know-who himself would be spilling his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is, regrettably, forbidden but should you ever steal from my personal stores again my hand my just slip over your morning pumpkin juice." He threatened

"But I haven't stolen anything!" Tetsuo defended

"Don't lie to me, gillyweed maybe innocuous but boomslang skin, lacewing flies. You and your little friends are brewing polyjuice potion and believe me, I'm going to find out why!" The door was slammed in his face. He blinked in surprise before sighing and heading back to the room, he was seriously tired and felt that he would just drop at any moment.

When he entered the room and then through the bed room he didn't even notice the pissed off presence inside, he didn't even bother taking off his clothes as he crawled into bed, "Sleepy, sleepy," He yawned and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Kiba stared at the body on the body with gentleness; he had been ready to rant and rave about why Tetsuo shouldn't have forced him home and made him miss the boy's match but seeing that the boy was dead tired he didn't have the heart for it anymore. He took off his own clothes and assisted in getting Tetsuo comfortable.

He didn't care what Tetsuo had to say, he was staying for the next test

-_Whenever the next test happened-_

Dii was fuming in his seat as he was forced to come to the competition by Kiba and he still had not transformed back into his normal self. "Why did you make me come here, you know I don't want people seeing me in this form!" He grumbled towards Kiba who was leaning back in his seat

"I brought you out here so you could support your friend and my boyfriend."

"I still can't believe it took you guys this long," He said amazed, it wasn't really a surprise when their friends found out because they had been expecting it to happen.

"Cut us some slack, ok, or I'll let Akamaru have his way with you." Said dog growled at him in warning

"Down boy,"

"Silence!" Dumbledore quieted the entire arena as the champions entered the field, "Earlier today Professor Moody placed the triwizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position, now as Mr. Diggory-,"

"Whoo!" Applause from the audience resounding interrupting Dumbledore's instructions

"And Mr. Potter-,"

Tetsuo delighted to see that he had his own fans

"Have tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, follow by Mr. Krum-,"

Dumbledore waited for his applause to subside

"And Ms. Delacour, the first to touch the cup will be the winner. Should at any point a contestant would want to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wand." He approached the contestants and told them to gather around, "In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something even more challenging, you see people change in the maze, find the cup if you can but be weary, you could just lose yourselves along the way."

He went and stood in the front of the maze, "Champions, prepare yourselves!" Each champion picked an opening of the maze as they received their final cheer; Tetsuo gave one last look at Kiba and received a smile in encouragement. That was going to be enough to get him through this safely

"On the count of three, one-!" His counting was interrupted by the cannon fire, Dumbledore gave them the signal to proceed as each champion took heavy hesitant steps inside the maze. The hedges closed behind him and Tetsuo was left in his own devices as all sound was cut off.

"_**Do you want me to lead you in the direction of the cup, I'll throw in some bad directions so it'll make your struggle look legit."**_

'_I'd rather you do that than me using sharingan or byakugan.'_

When Tetsuo heard a scream he had a small flashback to when his team had first entered the forest of death. '_Let's just hope this doesn't turn out in the same way.' _Tetsuo decided that no one should die here so he followed the sound of the scream, Yin's instructions, when he felt a grim presence from around the corner he hid in the hedge as Krum came but his eyes were a strange milky white color, he bypassed him and moved on when he could've knocked Tetsuo out and gained more of a chance at winning.

He went in the direction Krum came from and found an unconscious Fleur about to be taken by an alive hedge, he held his wand to the sky and shouted clearly, "Periculum!" Red sparks came from his wand and shot up in the sky like fireworks

"_**Run, the maze is closing itself!" Yin**_ warned as Tetsuo did just that, narrowly escaping being swallowed up by the maze. "_**I have no idea how you did it, but you somehow managed to find the cup without my directions." **_

'_Isn't that some great luck,'_ Tetsuo was about to pick up the cup to end the tournament but was stopped by Yin

"_**That cup is cursed, I can tell because the atmosphere around it is distorted. I can give you five guess as to where it's going to take you."**_

'_I only need one,' _He was walking to the cup when he ducked from a spell,

"Expelliarmus!" He knocked out Krum and kicked his wand from him, "You alright?" He asked

"Lot better actually but doing fine so far, you?"

"Well this guy did try to kill me,"

"He's bewitched leave him alone," Tetsuo stopped him as both realized that they were only steps away from glory, "Mad dash?"

"Mad dash,"

So both made a mad dash for the cup, Tetsuo easily passed Cedric but seeing that the boy had been caught by some branches he turned around to go assist, "Reducto!" He helped the older boy escape from the branches before he was pulled in just like Fleur

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"You know for a moment there I actually thought you were going to leave me back there,"

"Honestly so did I," He had been contemplating it before he was mentally smacked by Yin for thinking like Yang

"Some game, yeah."

Tetsuo scoffed, "I've seen worse," Something was coming and both knew they had to leave soon, "Run!" They stopped at the cup undecided over who should take it, well Cedric was Tetsuo knew he was taking that thing if it would send him to Voldemort because where Voldemort was, Sasuke would be as well.

"How about we take it together?"

"No, Cedric-,"

"It's alright we'll both share the glory," He did something Tetsuo would never thought he would do and he hated himself because he was going to have to hear Dii say '_I told you so,' _over and over

Cedric Diggory was kissing him

Tetsuo was stationery; this kiss was nothing like with Kiba. It felt foreign where Kiba felt familiar, this felt cold where Kiba's felt warm, this one was one sided where, with Kiba, both boys equally participated.

Cedric pulled back and had a satisfied look on his face, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Yeah, just grab the cup ok." Tetsuo shook off the feeling as he and Cedric stood on opposite sides, "One…two…three!" Both boys grabbed the cup and felt the portkey take effect as they left the maze and entered some type of graveyard. Tetsuo knew exactly where he was as he brushed off the euphoria and moved towards Cedric. He moved the boy on his back and touched his seal, "I'm so glad I put this thing far away or Kiba would surly smell my scent on you." He added chakra and Cedric disappeared in a flash safe from the harm that would have come to him had he stayed.

"Come out Wormtail, I know you're there!" He shouted as a creak sounded and Wormtail stood not surprised to see him, Tetsuo's scar was hurting like crazy just the pain was making him kneel on the ground as he waited for it to abate. The caldron in the middle of the field lit. He felt himself being lifted up and the grim reaper statue trapped him within his scythe.

He tried to escape using his strength but the pain he was in was allowing him to focus his chakra to a fine enough point to use it to break free.

"Come out Orochimaru, it's time." The creature in the cloak ordered as the snake sannin himself and his subordinates appeared in the field.

Tetsuo glared at the smirking faces of Kabuto and that bastard Orochimaru and the impassive face of Sasuke. "You have some nerve showing your face here you snake bastard." He insulted as Orochimaru chuckled deeply

"It is good to see you as well Tetsuo-kun, it's a shame that you couldn't join my little band like your dear friend Sasuke." Orochimaru replied

"Yes, we would've had fun together, you cute genin." Tetsuo was disgusted at the face Kabuto was showing him and really wished that he could escape. His hands were cuffed by the medic nin and he felt his chakra leave him and access to Yin's chakra was locked. "I hope Orochimaru-sama will let me keep you as a pet when this is all over."

"That's enough Kabuto, start the ritual Wormtail." Voldemort ordered

Wormtail dumped the body in the caldron before using his wand to take out a bone, "Bone of the father unwillingly given," He deposited that in the caldron, he took out a knife and hit off his hand, "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed." It fell in the caldron as Wormtail came to Tetsuo with the knife.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." He cut Tetsuo's hand nearly missing the vein, he dipped a few drops into the caldron, "The dark lord will rise again." Wormtail moved as the caldron burst into flames as Voldemort's new body formed as the debris from the caldron formed a cloak around him.

The body wasn't even remotely human as Voldemort took his first real breath in over fifteen years. Tetsuo looked at the body as the pain intensified, "If that's the body you wanted to achieve then you have no chance of winning a war with that sad excuse of a body."

Voldemort's face now resembled close to that of a snake and Tetsuo felt visibly sick looking at it, "Oh, but dear Tetsuo this isn't the body that I wanted. That's why my old master is here, he is going to give me the body I lost, this body has parts of my real skin, this is all he needs to summon my old body back." Voldemort's face showed no emotion and Tetsuo's eyed widened hearing that Orochimaru had once taught this man

The process was grueling to watch as Orochimaru extracted parts of Voldemort's new body in order to make his new body. Once it was over Voldemort was kneeling as a giant complicated seal formed on the ground around Voldemort, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Voldemort's body disappeared into ashes as a new more lively looking body appeared in its place.

This Voldemort looked like an older version of Tom Riddle from second year; his muscles were more defined showing his years of training and his eyes.

Tetsuo was terrified when felt a kinship in those red eyes

Voldemort stood and preformed hand seals as his body glowed for a minute before returning, "I've broken Edo tensei, so whatever control that you wished to have over me is gone Orochimaru."

"Voldemort-kun, I promise that I would not double-cross someone who's even a challenge for me." Orochimaru's face turned serious, "Make sure you keep your part of the bargain."

"I am a man of my word," He moved towards Wormtail, "My wand, Wormtail." He ordered and the man immeadiatly handed him the bone white wand, "Hold out your arm,"

"M-Master, thank you," Wormtail said thinking that Voldemort was replacing his hand

"Your other arm," The dark lord corrected, Wormtail followed the command and out his arm as Voldemort pulled back the sleeve and placed his wand on top of Wormtail's dark mark.

There were dark apparitions as the ones who had torched the tents at the triwizard cup had appeared in the grave yard. Voldemort had his hands behind his back as he stared at his gathered followers, "Welcome my friends, thirteen years it's been and yet here you stand before me as though it was only yesterday." Voldemort had a hint of malice and anger to his sarcastic tone

"I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me," He ripped the masks off of one of his followers, "Crabbe!" Another with anger, "Mcnair!" He was ripping the mask off of his followers one by one showing that he was livid, "Goyle," He slowed down to the last follower standing, "Not even you, Lucius."

"My lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts-,"

"There were signs my slippery friend, more than whispers."

"I assured you my lord; I have never renounced the old ways. I have always held your legacy in your absence that was my true task."

"I returned," Wormtail interrupted

Voldemort wasn't buying it, "Out of fear, not loyalty, still you have proved yourself useful these past few months." Voldemort waved his wand over Wormtail's missing hand and a metallic hand was fashioned in an instant

"Thank you master, thank you."

"Voldemort-kun, if it's alright we will be taking our leave if you don't mind, that and our payment." Orochimaru said after being silent through all interaction

"Oh Tetsuo, I had forgotten you were there standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it your almost famous as me these days. The boy who lived, the lies that have fed your fame, should I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago, should I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" He asked rhetorically

"Of course I never would have expected that your own mother would turn her son into a Jinchuriki. It was love that forbid me to touch you, you see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection, I could not touch you. Old magic it was, something I should have foreseen, but no matter, things have changed, I can touch you now thanks to you blood donation." He moved away from the statue and Tetsuo was released

"Orochimaru, I want you to have your new student face this one, if Sarutobi cannot even defeat him then he is not worthy of me." Voldemort stood next to his old master as the man was considering it

"You are right Voldemort-kun, besides Sasuke-kun has not had a good opponent in two years." Orochimaru smirked at the anger Tetsuo was displaying at hearing of the event two years ago. "Go ahead Sasuke-kun; see this as another bond to sever to go strong enough to defeat Itachi." The only implication that Sasuke gave that he was even paying attention to what was going on around him was walking forward and unsheathing his sword

Tetsuo stood, his common sense was screaming at him to head towards the portkey and leave but his heart was saying to stay here and try to knock some sense into Sasuke. This may be the only chance he could get to face his friend he would throw every other thought to the wind and leave. "I don't care what it takes, I will knock some sense into you Sasuke!"

Both boys activated their sharingan

And the battle to regain a bond for one and to sever another had begun

_-Back at the stadium-_

"This is taking too long, he should have come back by now." Kiba said as his leg wouldn't stay still, he had felt a disturbance about an hour into the exam and he was in full panic mode each second that the winner of the tournament was undecided

"Normally I would say you're crazy but I feel it as well, I will check on his progress." He closed his eyes as he saw what Tetsuo saw over there shared link, "You're right Kiba he's in trouble, we've got to inform the headmaster." He went to stand but was stopped by Kiba

"No need, look," He nodded his head towards the field when Cedric ran in, confusing everyone, the boy ran to the headmaster and tried to inform him of everything that happened in the maze. Dumbledore got a grave look as he quieted down, he silenced everyone before grabbing a few of the adults, "You two come with me as well," He said looking right to wards Dii and Kiba as he said this

-_Back at the graveyard-_

Tetsuo dodged the Chidori that kept aiming for his head as he and Sasuke engaged in combat. He jumped back a distance and preformed a few seals, "Suiton: Mizurappa!"

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The steam reached heights and Tetsuo wasn't hidden from Sasuke's sharingan. Sasuke saw everything the boy was doing by summoning a mixture of kage bunshin and mizu bunshin and having them charge all at once. "Chidori Nagashi!" As they came for him they were dispersed by the current of electricity, Sasuke jumped to the left to avoid the air rasengan that destroyed most of the ground below them. "So I see you know that move," He observed as Tetsuo stood from the rubble

"How do you know of this move?"

"It was the same move that Naruto tried to defeat me with." As they were talking they were exchanging blows against one another, Tetsuo could not believe the progress with which Sasuke had improved over the years, he would feel proud if it wasn't for the way he had obtained it. As they were fighting they were moving further away from the graveyard and were now in a field where there were no witnesses

"And it's the same one I'm going to use to defeat you with." He moved back and preformed rapid hand signs, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" The water dragon was created out of nothingness but the water in the air as it made its target for Sasuke

The Uchiha held out his left arm and placed his right hand on it, "Chidori Eisō!" The electric spear cut through the dragon and continued to extend towards Tetsuo

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," He summoned his sword and was able to stop the fine point electric spear before it pierced his chest,

"Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka!" Sasuke used the summoners on his wrists to summon kunai and shuriken at lightning fast speed forcing Tetsuo's sharingan to have a real work out. Two fuma shuriken were thrown at him and he had to jump in between to dodge them, what he barely saw was the chakra wire attached to the giant shuriken and as he righted himself, Sasuke pulled his hands back forcing the shuriken to almost cut Tetsuo in half if it wasn't for his quick substitution clone.

He channeled wind chakra into his sword as Sasuke charged lightning chakra into his own. When the swords connected both shinobi were blown back by the blast, the field was littered with destruction as Sasuke moved farther back before preforming his own seals, "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" Instead of aiming at Tetsuo he shot the giant fire ball that took the shape of a dragon towards the sky. They sky's grew dark and clouded as lightning storm was initiated

"This jutsu brings down thunder from the heavens; I nearly direct it towards you." He summoned a giant snake so he could get closer to the sky; he formed a chidori in his hand and sent the charge of electricity towards the sky that was filled with lightning, "This jutsu is called Kirin." A creature of great proportions that was made of lightning came from the sky before flowing back in

"Vanish with the roar of thunder," He brought his hand down and the creature appeared again, "Kirin," He slammed it down and with lightning speed it crashed into the ground creating an explosion that was felt all the way back to the graveyard.

-_Back in the office-_

"We have to retrieve Mr. Sarutobi from Voldemort's grasp," Everyone that Dumbledore had asked for was now in his office

"Headmaster, I would be able to retrace Tetsuo from his contract seal on Cedric, as soon as I arrive I'll get him out of there." Dii suggested everyone stared at him like he was crazy since he was still a bear.

"No way, I'll do it." Kiba suggested

"I'll be able to teleport right to him since we are the same, I can still body flicker I'm not completely useless."

"Then I'm going with you,"

"No, you have to stay here and find Moody,"

"What does Alistor have to do with this Mr. Dii?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Because he was the one who placed the curse on the cup, Tetsuo came to me before the match and told me all he saw in the pensieve. The Moody here is actually Barty Crouch Jr. Tetsuo's sure of it just trust me." Without another word he jumped no Cedric's back and placed his hand over Tetsuo contract seal disappearing in a black flash

-_That office scene felt unrealistic somehow-_

Sasuke jumped off of the snake as it poofed out of existence having fulfilled its purpose. He was panting from using that jutsu in an actual battle and knew he had nothing left, the dust around Tetsuo was slowly moving away as Sasuke thought that there was no way that the boy could still be alive.

Something was guarding the boy; it looked to be a transparent warrior but Sasuke only got a glimpse of it before it disappeared. Tetsuo was kneeling on the ground with numerous wounds that he knew would take time to heal. He heard the slow footsteps and looked up to see a sword pointed at his face.

"It seems that I have finally surpassed you, Tetsuo." Tetsuo closed his eyes as Sasuke brought up his sword but when he heard a slice but felt no pain he was confused. He did feel something running down his face and by the smell it was blood. He opened his eyes but only saw the back of something before it was thrown to the ground.

He felt a slew of emotions run through him when he saw distinctive platinum hair on the body. He didn't know how it happened but the rage and anger consumed him, and before he knew it Yin's side of the bound had taken over and his conscious was gone.

Yin shook his head, "_**Four tails already, the poor Uchiha."**_

The amount of demon chakra was overwhelming everyone for miles. It was even felt back at the school as it made breathing hard with the pressure in the air. There sat a demon, a white demon with four tails and it was pissed.

Voldemort appeared in front of Sasuke, "Go back to Orochimaru boy, tell him to find something else he wants as payment." He forced Sasuke back to the graveyard as he activated his own special Doujutsu. Demon Tetsuo didn't care that Sasuke had just fled seeing Voldemort as another way to vent his rage. He sent his tails to pierce the man's head but he dodged them all as they crashed into the ground.

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" The wall of fire extended to widths and heights with a great range. As the flames came to the demon it created three separate heads on its body and with great accuracy each roared dispersing the flames. It gathered its tails above its head as balls of blue and white chakra formed around it; together they came into one sphere that was dark purple in color. The demon shrunk the sphere before swallowing it, its stomach expanded and kept expanding before the demon opened its mouth and released the condensed chakra at Voldemort who merely held both hands out in front of him.

"Shinra Tensei!" The blast was diverted from him and sent in the direction behind him destroying the area in a massive explosion. Voldemort had had his fill of this fight and placed his hands together, they became enflamed at the finger prints, he appeared in front of Tetsuo and touched the chest before the Jinchuriki could chuck him away, "Gogyō Fūin!" He slammed his fingers into the demons chest stopping it in its tracks.

The white body receded as Tetsuo's features started to appear again. His skin was badly burned and the process was grueling for him as his body was returned to him. Voldemort grabbed the boy by the neck detecting no fight in him seeing as how the boy was unconscious. "It really is a shame," Before he could crush his neck, the body was taken as Dii body flickered to the key and was taken out of the graveyard and arrived in the middle of the field.

The cheers had started once more, but stopped at everyone seeing Tetuso's burned body and a stab wound through Dii's stomach. "Voldemort's back, he did this to Tetsuo!" Dii shouted as tears fell over Tetsuo's brow, the healer's immeadiatly entered the field placing an unconscious Tetsuo and a sweating Dii on gurneys taking them to the hospital wing.

_-Next couple of days, Tetsuo still in the hospital wing-_

Dumbledore stood as every student from the three school sat in the great hall, "Today we mourn over the severe injuries of a friend. Tetsuo Sarutobi, or as you know him, Harry Potter, is lying in the hospital wing knocking on death's door. Now I think that you have to the right to know how that happened to him." He looked at all the faces present not seeing any of Tetsuo friends

"He was attacked, by lord Voldemort, the ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this but not to do so would be as insulting as lying and telling you it happened in the maze. Now the pain that we all feel for our friend reminds us that while we may come from different places, even though we speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we've made will be more impotent that ever. Remember that and Tetsuo Sarutobi will have not nearly died protecting each and every one of you in vain, remember that and when he is restored we will celebrate a boy who was kind, gentle, honest, brave and true right to the very end."

-_Next couple of days-_

"_**Tetsuo, today's the day."**_

"You mean I can wake up today?" Tetsuo asked excitedly, he had been here for days and he was going mad trying to find out if Dii was alright. He owed the boy everything for saving his life.

"_**It's about time too; Kiba has yet to leave your side." **_ Yin nodded

"Alright, wake me up Scotty."

"_**Scotty?"**_

"No idea where it's coming from." Tetsuo clapped his hands as Yin forcibly woke him up

Kiba's head was in his arms as he was lucid dreaming. He had yet to leave Tetsuo's bed side as everyone came and gave the boy flowers. Madame Pomfry had ordered him to leave but Kiba hadn't even heard her and she had given up on trying. Tetsuo's friends had come and tried to keep him company but it was barley received as the only thing on Kiba's mind was if his boyfriend would awaken or not.

His head snapped up when he heard a groan from the bed. His eyes widened when Tetsuo's eyes fluttered open and he was able to see those beautiful emeralds he hadn't seen in days. "Tetsu-chan!" He enveloped the surprised boy in the tightest hug he could, it had always been on mind that Tetsuo might never awaken but he had always crushed the thought.

"Kiba-kun-," His sentence was cut off as his lips were captured in the most desperate kiss they had ever shared. He gladly welcomed the feeling as they were able to reconnect after so much time being apart. When they pulled apart both had smiles on their faces, Tetsuo took a whiff of the air as his nose crumpled, "Have you showered recently?"

* * *

I don't even know what that last part was

Do translations you guys


	28. Asuma Sarutobi

Chapter 28

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Adventure time

* * *

_-Last time-_

_Kiba's head was in his arms as he was lucid dreaming. He had yet to leave Tetsuo's bed side as everyone came and gave the boy flowers. Madame Pomfry had ordered him to leave but Kiba hadn't even heard her and she had given up on trying. Tetsuo's friends had come and tried to keep him company but it was barley received as the only thing on Kiba's mind was if his boyfriend would awaken or not._

_His head snapped up when he heard a groan from the bed. His eyes widened when Tetsuo's eyes fluttered open and he was able to see those beautiful emeralds he hadn't seen in days. "Tetsu-chan!" He enveloped the surprised boy in the tightest hug he could, it had always been on mind that Tetsuo might never awaken but he had always crushed the thought._

_"Kiba-kun-," His sentence was cut off as his lips were captured in the most desperate kiss they had ever shared. He gladly welcomed the feeling as they were able to reconnect after so much time being apart. When they pulled apart both had smiles on their faces, Tetsuo took a whiff of the air as his nose crumpled, "Have you showered recently?"_

_-Currently-_

Since Tetsuo had awoken Madame Pomfry had allowed him to leave on the condition that he gets bed rest as soon as he gets back to his room. He of course didn't really promise because he had other things to do. It was still morning and most of the students hadn't woken up yet so Akamaru had carried Tetsuo back to their rooms since Tetsuo adamantly denied riding on the other boy until he took a shower.

Most of the poison was gone so most of his wounds were healing, his arm was still in a sling and his ankle was sprained but he could still walk at least. "You should take a shower when we get back to the room; I think your hurting Akamaru's nose."

"I get it already, I stink!" He glared at the boy as he walked ahead to get back to the room. When he crossed the corner Tetsuo brought out on of his special kunai and planted it into a nearby wall. He then got off of Akamaru's back and ignored the sting that shot up his leg

"Akamaru, I want you to go back to the room and tell Kiba that…"Tetsuo trailed off thinking of what to say so the boy wouldn't go looking for him, as much as he wanted to be right next to his side right now, he had another objective to complete right now. "Tell him I went to Gryffindor tower and that I'll return in an hour." Akamaru looked confused and stayed rooted to the spot, "I'll give you a steak when I come back," He bribed

The dog shook his head

"Two steaks?"

A head shake '_No'_

"Two steaks and I'll let you sleep in our bed tonight."

That got the response he wanted, he petted the dog on the head before he disappeared from the school. When he arrived at his destination he was right behind his target as he formed a quick rasengan in his hand, "Hello Sasuke," He thrust his hand out but Sasuke expertly dodged it in the small room that only had three occupants.

"You might want to leave," He suggested to the third occupant, he was seriously pale, as in more pale than Sasuke to put on to the fact that he almost looked like the Uchiha, he was wearing a leaf headband although Tetsuo had never seen him before. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He summoned a giant snake that destroyed all of the room and most of the building they were in. Tetsuo saw that they used to be underground but thanks to his summons that poofed away they were now in a large hole in the ground.

Sasuke moved to as there were a number of footsteps coming from the corridors to the left and right of them. Sakura came first and grabbed the pale boy by the neck, "You, what the hell are you after, how many times do you plan to stab us in the back before you're ha…" She trailed off seeing Tetsuo, "Tetsuo, how are you-,"

"Ah, is it Sakura…?" Sakura's sentence was stopped by her surprise as she slowly turned her head in the same direction Tetsuo was staring in. She released the boy's collar allowing him to breathe again

"Sasuke…-kun…"

Tetsuo guessed that the boy wasn't far behind and was proven right when he ran through the corridor as well and appeared in the huge hole. Tetsuo cursed silently at the pressure that he was putting on his ankle, but he would pull through it just for this occasion. "Sasuke,"

Sasuke only stared at them with a blank look on his face, "Naruto, so you came too…" He sounded like he couldn't care less who had come, "Does that mean Kakashi is here as well,"

Another man appeared, Tetsuo had seen him a few times as an ANBU and wondered what happened to Kakashi, "Unfortunately Kakashi-san couldn't be here but I'm here in his place. We, team Kakashi, are going to be taking you back to Konoha." He explained

This is the new team Kakashi?

"Team Kakashi, huh?"

The pale boy took out a short sword that from its sheath behind his back, "So he's my replacement, he was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and me, on more pansy for the group, quite the fit I'm sure." He taunted

"It is true, my top-secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke, but those orders don't matter anymore. Now I want to think and act for myself. Because of Naruto-kun, I feel like I might be able to remember something, remember how I used to feel. Something that I can't help but feeling was important to me." Sasuke only gave him a look of utter boredom as though what the boy was saying was idiotic

"I may not know you all that well but there's a reason why Naruto and Sakura-san chase after you with so much passion, in order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking. In order to keep them intact they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself, but you, Sasuke-kun, you should know why…" Tetsuo had to wonder who this guy was to say something like that

"Sure, I did know and that's why I severed them. I have other bonds I carry, fraternal bonds forged through hate. Having to many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire." Tetsuo was dumbstruck, he had no idea what Sasuke was talking about because he knew of Itachi's betrayal that protected him from Madara so what was he talking about hate for. Either Sasuke was still acting for the sake of his brother or the curse seal had done more damage than they thought

Naruto had a troubled look on his face, "If that's true, then why didn't you kill me back then. Is that what you call severing bonds, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at his friend who was paying him no mind

"The reason is simple, and it isn't that I wasn't able to sever my bonds with you. I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's no need for me to tell you, still the one thing I can say to you is that back then I chose to spare you're at nothing more than a whim of mine. If you want proof, just ask Tetsuo why he didn't chase after me the last time we fought." He then disappeared and reappeared right next to Naruto, "Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage a dream of yours?" He leaned close to Naruto's ear, "If you had to time to go looking for me, you would have been better off training and actually posing a challenge, don't you think, Naruto?"

Tetsuo summoned his sword from its protected place as Sasuke unsheathed his, "And that's why this time, you're going to end up losing your life, all at a whim of mine."

"Like there's any chance someone who can't save a friend could become Hokage, don't you think, Sasuke?" Naruto replied, conviction in his voice

Sasuke brought his sword to stab Naruto in the back but it was stopped by Tetsuo's own weapon, "Friends shouldn't be fighting friends, eh Sasuke?"

"What an effective way to block my attack," Naruto got out of Sasuke's hold by twisting the Uchiha's arm.

The ANBU clapped his hand and a wooden pole extended from one in an attempt to trap Sasuke, "Chidori Nagashi!" Tetsuo dodged it knowing when the boy was about to use it but Naruto was unable to and was caught in the electric current. Sakura charged after him but hesitated and was almost pierced by Sasuke's electric sword and was only saved by the ANBU taking the hit near his heart.

"Captain Yamato!"

"That was the wrong way to block my attack," Sasuke brought up his sword to defend against that slash that Tetsuo delivered

"I think its time you put a stop to this Sasuke before I put a stop to you." Tetsuo threatened as each boy tried to gain leverage by adding strength to the stalemate.

"If I remember accurately, I almost killed you in our last fight; and I can see you're still injured." Sasuke added electricity as Tetsuo added wind. Tetsuo heard a grunt from the ground and saw Naruto struggling to stand but his features were close to demonic as his scars broaden and his eyes were red and pupils dilated vertically.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and traveled to inside Naruto's mindscape and before Tetsuo could follow him he quickly returned to the struggle. Tetsuo threw him off as Yamato recovered from the stab, "Mokuton: Mokujou Heki!" A wooden dome from the ground and trapped Sasuke inside, but it was fruitless as the Uchiha broke out and jumped onto the ledge once more

He stabbed the ground with his sword as he performed familiar hand seals before sticking his arm in the air once more. Tetsuo had a flashback to the night of the tournament and was about to tell Yamato to make the strongest wood barrier that he could but stopped when Orochimaru appeared.

"You are not using that technique, Sasuke-kun." He ordered

"Remove your hand,"

The distinctive voice of Kabuto sounded from the ledge as well, "There you go again, forgetting exactly who it is you're talking to."

"I have no reason to stop,"

"You know quite well what Akatsuki is up to, we want to have our guests here from Konoha take care of as many of them as possible. Even one would be fine, if the other Akatsuki members get in your way, your plans for revenge could hit a snag, right?" Kabuto explained

"That's a weak excuse,"

"But surely you'd allow it if it means the increasing of your revenge succeeding by even one percent, right?"

"Let's go," Orochimaru led as the three friends shared in final look before one disappeared

"Dammit!" Tetsuo cursed as he sent his sword back to its protected place, he looked with sadness as Naruto sunk into depression at having failed to bring their friend back. "Oi Naruto, calm down, we'll get him back no matter what it takes." He tried to cheer the boy up but it wasn't working, "Sakura, I'll see in the village in a few days, I have to get back to the school to pack." He gave one last look to Naruto as he felt his body travel through the contract and he appeared in the hallway once more.

He sat down as his ankle was pulsing beneath the bandages; he stood on one foot and hopped back to the room hearing a ruckus behind the door. He opened it to see Akamaru sitting on a struggling Kiba. "Get off of me; I have to go find him!"

"Find who?"

Kiba's eyes were wide when he saw Tetsuo standing in the doorway all dirty, he gained new found strength as he went to go check on his boyfriend, "What happened to you, Akamaru told me you were heading to the tower."

Tetsuo suddenly looked nervous, "I fell…down the stairs," He lied

"Which ones?"

"All of them," He really hoped the boy was buying this but he knew he wasn't since Kiba could always tell when he was lying.

"Where did you actually-," His sentence was cut off when Tetsuo kissed him, he got a goofy look on his face as this was arguably the best feeling in the world, he shook it off though in favor of questioning, "Kissing me is not gonna-," This time it progressed into a heated make out session that had them heading towards the bedroom.

Tetsuo summoned his wand and transfigured two pillows into steaks for Akamaru before he closed the door behind them.

_-Next few days-_

Tetsuo heard a knock at his door as he was packing to leave and told the person to come inside, Dumbledore walked in and headed towards Ron's bed, "I remember in fourth year I set these curtains on fire, almost got myself expelled," Dumbledore joked but Tetsuo could tell something was bothering the man

"I put you in terrible danger this year Tetsuo, I'm sorry. Dark and difficult times lie ahead, soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy. Remember this, you have your family back home and you have your friends here, you're never alone." Dumbledore comforted

Tetsuo had a smirk on his face as a memory was brought up, "You know its funny headmaster, I remember saying the exact same thing to a friend of mine."

_-Few minutes later-_

"You think there's ever been an exciting year at Hogwarts such as this one?" Dii observed as the children from all three school bid each other goodbye

"No," Three children answered with a chuckle

"Maybe I should come back next year?" Kiba suggested

"No way, you have to help in the hunt for Sasuke. Now that Naruto's back, I'm sure that'll be his top priority and they're going to need your noses." He petted Akamaru as he said this

"But we've barely began to explore our relationship yet," Kiba pouted

"Well, as soon as you bring back Sasuke, you'll be able to come with me every year." That got the Inuzuka spirits up as he nodded his head just like a dog asking for a treat

"I still can't believe you two didn't get together last year, it was obvious to everyone that you would." Hermione taunted as she was left standing on the wall by herself

"Well we're just thick I guess, besides when are you and Ron going to get together?" Tetsuo smirked seeing the blush on both of their faces

"Don't be absurd," She said haughtily going up ahead of them before stopping and turning back to look at her assorted friends, "Everything's going to change now isn't it?" She asked rhetorically

"Yes," Dii replied like it was obvious, but instead of being angry at his reply she seemed to accept it instead.

"Promise you'll write this summer, all of you." She said with a look towards Ron

"I won't, you know I won't," Ron replied though they could tell that he probably would

"Tetsuo will won't you?"

"Um, yeah, every single week." He joked making them all chuckle

Things were really about to change at Hogwarts

Whether they were for the better or the worse the four would soon find out

-_Next day in Konoha, Tetsuo and Kiba have just arrived-_

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." Tetsuo gave his friend a bone crushing hug that he wasn't able to give back at Orochimaru's hideout. "How was your training with Jiraiya-sama?"

"It was amazing Te-kun, I bet I'm even stronger than you right now." Naruto said excitedly, he had obviously been able to cheer up over the loss of Sasuke and was back to his normal self

"I don't know about that Naruto, I almost defeated Kakashi." Tetsuo boasted

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. That's what made you a Jonin." Naruto had a contemplative look on his face, "Doesn't matter, I bet I can still kick your ass."

Tetsuo really wanted to punch his friend over the head, "We'll see," Kiba came up to them with a huge pout on his face

"Tetsu-chan, I can't stay with you, I have a mission to go on." He looked sad because he wanted to do things with his boyfriend they weren't able to do at the school, things that weren't in the category of innocent.

"Well when you come back we'll just have to make up for lost time." Tetsuo gave the boy a not so innocent smirk as the Inuzuka pulled him close to give him a kiss that would last for a few days.

When Kiba walked away to start his mission Tetsuo turned around to see an opened jawed Naruto, "What?"

Naruto pointed at him, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about," He asked

"The kissing thing, you guys never kissed like that." He scratched his head trying to remember if they ever had actually kissed like that

"Oh we're dating now,"

Naruto just blinked once before his eyes grew wide as plates, "EH!"

"Why are you screaming?" He held his ear as it ringed in pain

"You guys are together, when did this happen?" He continued to shout as he was taken by surprise

"Calm down, we only got together before New Year's." Tetsuo replied as Naruto once again sunk into a depression filled corner

"Everyone's changed, my best friends are dating, one's a Jonin, everyone else is at least a chunin, Gaara's Kazekage, and I'm the only genin left out of my year. Why is everything so unfair?"

Tetsuo just patted the boy on the back to give him some comfort while he's going through his issues.

-_Next couple of days-_

"Yo Nii-san," Tetsuo greeted his brother when he walked up to see him and Shikamaru playing their regular game of shogi. It was a natural past time for both laid back men and they would be caught regularly playing

"Hey, Otouto what's going on?" Asuma asked concentrating on the game at hand

"Nothing much, Kiba's on a mission and Naruto's training with Kakashi for some jutsu. What's up with you?"

"Well, did I tell you that Kurenai is pregnant," His face said it wasn't much news but Tetsuo knew his brother and knew that he was ecstatic over becoming a parent.

"That's great Nii-san, now I get another nephew and Konohamaru gets a cousin." He said excitedly over getting to spoil another child just like he did Konohamaru, "Did you already decide who the godfather is going to be?"

"Not yet, but I have an idea of who it's going to be." He answered before holding his head in his hands, "Ahh, I've lost again!"

"When we celebrate the end of our next job, the bill's going to be on you sensei." Shikamaru taunted

"Asuma-sensei!" They turned to see Naruto run up to them

"Hey Naruto,"

"What brings you here?" Asuma asked

"There's something I want to ask you, I need tips on how to manipulate the wind element." He asked with a deep bow meaning that he was desperate

"You're trying to learn how to control the nature of chakra?" Tetsuo asked, that was a hard lesson to master not even he could perform it as second nature like some ninja, "You need some talent to master that, you sure you can do it?"

"That's why I came to ask Asuma-sensei for tips."

"To hear that Naruto's chakra is of the wind element, that's a surprise." Asuma said sarcastically

"Can you give me some tips?"

"Let's see, my team celebrates the end of our missions by eating at Yankiniku. I'll consider doing this for you if you'll cover the bill for our next party, how's that?" Asuma gave a choice

"That's cheating!" Shikamaru chastised his teacher

"It can't be helped; I'll do it for my training." Naruto was resolute about getting help from Asuma

"Great, we've got a deal!" Asuma took out his chakra blades in order to teach Naruto about wind transformation

_-Next few days-_

Tetsuo was walking around Konoha when he was called to the Hokage's office. He entered the room and found Tsunade with her hands put together meaning that this was serious, "You asked for me, Baa-chan?"

"There were two Akatsuki sighted in fire country a few days ago, I sent a number of Jonin a chunin to head them make sure they don't leave. I think they're here for Naruto and I was wondering if you would aid in watching over him." It was more of an order than a request

"Of course I will, but I have to ask who you sent out on this mission."

"If you're asking if I sent Asuma then yes I did." She answered

"Why would you send Asuma, he's due to be a father." He asked, he knew Akatsuki was dangerous and Tsunade must have known about Kurenai.

"Asuma's strong, besides I sent Shikamaru with them, I'll even bet you three thousand Ryo that he won't come back alive." She held out her hand, it was the only thing that would alleviate the boys' worries since he knew about her bad luck streak at betting

Tetsuo did relax thinking about her bad luck and decided to take the easy money, "You're on," He shook her hand not knowing how he would feel on the day that Tsunade knocked on his door and when he opened it she just gave him a heavy sack before leaving.

A tear fell down Tetsuo's cheek when he looked inside and all he found where coins.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I just didn't want this arc going by so fast


	29. Will of fire

Chapter 29

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ao no exorcist

* * *

Tetsuo stood at his father's grave site, today was Asuma's funeral and Tetsuo didn't think he had the heart to bury another one of his family. "I think I get what you were saying now about the importance of protecting your loved ones." He said to the grave, "I never thought I'd see the day I'd have to bury Asuma-nii-san so soon, I still didn't think I'd ever have to bury you even though I called you old on a number of occasions."

There was a steady breeze in the area,

"I have to say that I enjoy being a part of the Sarutobi clan, you sure lived up to your role of village elder. And you were one hell of an awesome father." The breeze grew gentle as it blew against his face, "I just can't believe you guys left me alone to take care of Konohamaru." It was more of '_I can't believe you guys left me alone,'_ but he added something about Konohamaru so he wouldn't have to accept that his father and now his brother were gone

He had his hand in his black pants pockets as he walked to the funeral site, "I really can't believe you left my nephew without a father, Asuma-nii-san."

As he was walking he remembered something from his childhood that had him smiling.

'_A young Tetsuo was about to put on of his older brother's cigarettes in his mouth but was stopped when Asuma snatched it from his hand. "You know you're not supposed to play with my cigarettes." Asuma chastised his little brother as the child's eyes grew watery and a few whimpers came out_

_Asuma grew panicked as the kid started to cry, he got an idea and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He stuck the small white stick candy in the boy's mouth stopping the sobs. "Try this, it's much better than what I use." He made it seem like a cigarette since Tetsuo was so adamant on imitating him_

"_Yeah, now I'm just like Asuma-nii-san!" Small Tetsuo cheered, and after that day Tetsuo would always have a candy white stick in his mouth up until the time he met his friends'_

And Asuma really was one hell of a brother

-_Next day I guess-_

Tetsuo was watching Naruto in his training but this time he only had Yamato as an overseer since Kakashi had gone with Asuma's old team to stop the two Akatsuki members, Tetsuo had made Shikamaru promise to get revenge on the one who did Asuma in and the Nara had readily agreed. Tetsuo had to commend Naruto on his training. The boy had successfully added his own chakra nature to rasengan making it more powerful than a regular one.

Tetsuo had thought that learning how to do that as well would be amazing so he sent a couple of his own kage bunshin to go practice and as soon as some made progress, he would know about it. Tsunade stopped Naruto's training with a mission, "I need you to go assist team ten with their pursuit of Akatsuki."

Tetsuo was the first to answer, "Just tell us when and where,"

"The forest of dead trees and immeadiatly, Sai and Sakura will be on your team as well."

"You got it Tsunade baa-chan, we'll get those bastards for what they did to Asuma-sensei." Naruto proclaimed heatedly fisting his hands together

"Go and meet Sai and Sakura at the gate!"

"Right!" All three disappeared from the training grounds at her order and reappeared directly at the gate, "I don't think we'll be able to make it in time to save Kakashi-sensei." Naruto pointed out

"No worries, I gave Kakashi one of my transportation kunai, if he still has it we'll be able to transport to them instantaneously. Everyone grab on," He ordered as his teammates grabbed hands as he grabbed Naruto's. He felt the transport take effect as they were once in the leaf village now they were right in the middle of the battle between Kakashi and the Akatsuki.

The guy that Kakashi was facing had tentacles extending from his body and two masks on either side of his head. "Die…" One mask ignited and the other shot wind as the fire untied with the wind sending a flame burst at them.

"Fuuton: Rasengan!"

"Suiton: Hahonryu!" Yamato combined his water sphere with Naruto's new rasengan creating a collaboration jutsu .

"Gufuu suika no jutsu!" It dispersed the fire blast

"Sorry we're late you guys," Tetsuo greeted the team that looked worse for the wear. He looked at Kakashi and could tell that his teacher had already used too much chakra, Kakashi was always a great ninja the only flaw he had was that his chakra stores were unnaturally low.

"Phew, good timing," Kakashi thanked

"Sakura, Sai0san, Tetsuo, and Naruto too." Ino was immensely grateful they had shown up when they did

"Reinforcements, we're saved." Choji knew better to think that they were out of the woods yet

"This is the first time I've seen you look so uncool, Kakashi." Yamato taunted

"This opponent must be really strong." Tetsuo observed the man's tentacle movement as his mind devised a plan of action

"Another weird one's here, and already beaten up too." It was correct; Naruto's new jutsu training had left him with a few injuries but nothing so major that would keep him from fighting.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Tetsuo asked not seeing the genius anywhere in the formation, he knew that whoever Shikamaru was fighting was the one that killed Asuma

"Fighting with the other enemy at a different location." Choji answered

"Would two of you go to Shikamaru's side. A long distance type and a medical type is best." Kakashi suggested, He summoned Pakkun to help them on their trail

"Sai, Sakura, follow Pakkun's lead and go to backup Shikamaru." Yamato ordered

"Understood!" Both answered before following a retreating Pakkun to Shikamaru's location

As much as Tetsuo wanted to go after the bastard who had killed his brother, he knew that his power was more needed here than there. '_I put the charge of revenge on you Shikamaru, make sure you don't fail.'_

"All that happened is the variation I have fore hearts I can take increased." Whatever the enemy was talking about sounded sinister

Naruto stepped forward, "I'll take it from here,"

"Did he complete is?" Kakashi asked referring to Naruto's training

"No, it's about fifty percent." Yamato answered

"I see,"

"However just watch, he's a completely different person than before." Tetsuo commended as Naruto's pupils grew red slits. The Uzumaki started by creating two kage bunshin on either side of him

"Taijuu Kage bunshin, I see, so you're the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." The stitched man observed

"What is the situation and who are we dealing with?" Yamato asked Kakashi

"Two Akatsuki, Shikamaru is dealing with one of them and that's the other one right there. He has the ability to separate himself but each mask has their own heart and can work individually. Those two masks on his shoulders can detach and separate from his body. He had five hearts now he has three left."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we've killed him twice, to defeat him we need to kill him three more times." Kakashi explained, "Also he's a mid0range type that can use all types of nature manipulation."

"Naruto!" Tetsuo called out as Naruto took his start

"Yeah, I heard it all!"

"You can't just go in by yourself!" Ino shouted as the Kage bunshin were caught and destroyed

The real Naruto was actually still in his spot thinking about what his kage bunshin had learned. _'Given his attack speed and fighting style, I'll need at least three kage bunshins as distractions.' _Naruto thought

'_He started by taking the experience from his kage bunshins and used it as a stimulation…he's really gotten the hang of using them.' _ Tetsuo could actually see the progress by which Naruto was growing

"_**He's not just some dumb kid anymore from when you guys first joined the team. He's actually a really strong ninja."**_ A compliment such as that from Yin was something to cherish indeed

Naruto created three more clones and had to help him create he his wind rasengan but it went beyond just the small sphere, it grew into a giant shuriken. "Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" The three Naruto's charged while the one with the rasengan held back, "We're going to decide it with this!"

"I'll help too!" Choji was stopped by Tetsuo

"No, don't get close to Naruto, you'll get hit by it too."

"So this is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's power, it sure is a monstrous jutsu." The Naruto clones went after the man but were destroyed. Fortunately that left Naruto an opening, but when the rasenshuriken was about to make contact with the Akatsuki's body, it grew smaller and smaller before fizzling out of existence

"It missed," Yamato sweat dropped

"Just like the unpredictable ninja to do something like this!" The two captains and Tetsuo ran to free Naruto from the Akatsuki's tentacles.

"Now I'll take your heart." He was cut off by Kakashi's Chidori cutting the tentacles that were attached to Naruto and Yamato using wood style to bind him. Tetsuo tried to smash one of the masks with his own rasengan but was knocked away when it shot high pressured air at him.

"Go Naruto!"

"Yes sir!" Not a second after Naruto said that the Akatsuki transformed completely, his whole body was now just a mass of tentacles.

"Not only did his form change, he's building up chakra too,"

"He's preparing himself for Naruto's jutsu."

Three new Naruto's were created, making it four Naruto's total on the field. They helped form the rasenshuriken before charging at the Akatsuki member but surprised them by jumping in the air. He used his wire tentacles at Naruto, effectively crushing the ground and Naruto. They had thought that Naruto was down but it turned out to just be a clone

The real Naruto appeared behind him with a newly formed rasenshuriken in hand. "He mixed the original one in with the diversion!" He knew that he was as good as gone since he wasn't fast enough to dodge that.

The rasenshuriken made impact as the Akatsuki's body was slowly being destroyed by the wind made from the explosion of the jutsu. Everyone had their eyes covered as wind energy was sent in all directions. A gaping crater was formed with spiral directions showing the origin of its creation. '_The number of hits that Jutsu had, I can't even follow it with my sharingan.' _He then got a smirk on his face as he looked at a worn out Naruto,_ 'I can't believe he's close to my level, well not for long.' _

Tetsuo now had a new goal to achieve

He was going to make sure Naruto never caught up with him

-_Hokage's office-_

"Excellent work everyone, don't get complacent though, there are still Akatsuki to deal with." Tsunade commended as they finished their report on the mission, "For now though you can all take a break, you've earned it."

Everyone had left the office either to go rest and recover or to have a celebratory dinner in the success of their mission. Tetsuo walked next to Shikamaru who was heading in the direction of Asuma's grave.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, I did." They walked in silence thinking over the memories they had over their teacher/brother, "You know, I'm supposed to be the child's godfather."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised, you were his best friend, all of you were."

"You're not mad?" He was just curious as all

"Of course not, besides I'm never here most of the year, you're a better godfather than me anyways." He joked but both could tell that he was serious; he took out one of his special kunai's and handed it over to Shikamaru, "But if there's ever any trouble, don't hesitate to give me a call." Was all he said before heading back to his apartment.

But not before going to the store and buying those candy white sticks

-_Next mission-_

The rain was beating down on every member of team Kakashi as they traversed the harsh rocky terrain. Sai was having more trouble since he was flying on one of his drawings and he was constantly using up his chakra to make sure it didn't get washed away by the rain. His team was sent on a mission to locate kekkei genkai ninja who had suddenly disappeared from the village.

The tracks ended at the current mountain they were on, Mount Shumisen. '_This is it, the trail of the missing kekkei genkai ninja ends here.' _He heard a high pitched noise and looked around as feathers were falling from above him. He saw what was written on each feather and was barely able to maneuver before the feathers exploded.

Something dropped from the clouds, it was a bird the likes he had never witnessed before, and it was heading for him at top speed. It sliced his art bird, turning it back to ink, as he fell he got a good glimpse of the creature and was able to make out the eye like patterns on the bottom of its wings.

The rest of team Kakashi traveled on the ground as the jumped on top of and past the rock pillars that were in their way. Naruto saw Sai fall and sped his pace to go rescue his injured friend, "Sai!"

"Oi Naruto, slow down." Tetsuo called out as they tried to keep up with the blond

"We have to go save Sai," Naruto was the first one to reach a point to where they would able to see the far distance. He could easily recognize the castle in the far region, but what he was more concerned about was the giant door that had a fallen Sai at its stoop. He jumped over to find the boy unconscious, "Sai," He shook the boy once but he would not awaken, "Wake up,"

A growl was heard and from the top of the door two more strange looking creatures, this time resembling lions, jumped down from the door. Both were large in size and the added destruction of having twin gun barrels on their backs.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," Naruto summoned clones to destruct the creatures in an attempt to flee but the clones were stabbed by giant tethers. Naruto startled when he was cut by one of them.

"Rasengan!"

"Raikiri!"

The lions took both high level attack from Tetsuo and Kakashi with ease.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura crushed the ground with her amazing strength and with the upheaval of earth they were able to get away safely. Sakura placed Sai on thr ground as her hands turned green with healing chakra.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked

"Tetsuo," Sakura started

"Right," Tetsuo punched Naruto, really hard mind you, right in the face, making a dent in the wall behind him.

"What's the pro-," His sentence was cut off when Tetsuo pulled down his collar to show him the blood that the wound had accumulated.

"You see that, that's a horrible injury. If you're gonna make a rescue at least come up with a good strategy first. I'm so sick of always bailing your ass out." Tetsuo held his hand over the wound and with his good demon chakra was able to close up the wound and stop the bleeding.

Kakashi got a contemplative look on his face as he stared at the scene in front of him, '_They just like we were, don't you think Obito?'_

_-Back in Konoha *Spooky voice*-_

"We followed the trail of the four missing kekkei genkai shinobi that went missing from their respective villages. They all ended up here." Kakashi pointed to a spot on the map that indicated somewhere in the land of rock, "They vanished in between Iwa and Kusa, right at Mount Shumisen in the Konrin mountain range." Kakashi explained giving the details of their latest mission

"You did well," Tsunade commended

"What's the next move?"

"I'll figure something out, don't worry about it." Tsunade abated

'_If they target another kekkei genkai shinobi, it'll probably be…'_

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked seeing the troubled look on Kakashi's face

"It's nothing,"

"Are they holding up alright?" The hokage asked in reference to Kakashi's team

"They are, I forced them to check into the hospital."

"He's not the type to follow orders and stay in bed," She warned

"Don't worry, I have a guard that will make sure of it." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask

-_BBQ-_

Naruto walked in the BBQ restaurant in only hospital clothes dragging behind him a nauseated Sai who was wearing the same clothes but also had an IV wired into him. "Wow, everyone's already chowing down!" He greeted everybody

"This isn't right Naruto, we weren't given permission to leave-,"

"It's all good."

"Oi, you can't add a million people to the guest list." Shikamaru admonished

"The more the merrier, right, Sai?" He slapped the boy on the back almost making him spill his IV

"This party is to celebrate our recovery, so eat as much as you want, Shikamaru's gonna treat everyone!"

"I never said-!"

"Arigato, Shikamaru!" Everyone thanked cutting the boy off from his refusal

Naruto didn't feel the presence behind him as Tetsuo appeared and put his arm around Naruto's neck, he shook his head as the boy grew rigid, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," He said slowly, "Do you think that I was born yesterday, do you think that I'm stupid, do you think that I won't tag you just so I can follow you." He took the boy's arm and showed him his transportation seal

"Oh come on, it's a party, besides I have leverage over you." Naruto said smugly, with his evil grin in place

"Yeah, like what," Tetsuo called the boy on his bluff, but as Naruto leaned close in his ear to whisper something that even Kiba couldn't hear, Tetsuo realized it wasn't a bluff. "How did you-, fine you can stay, but YOU are paying for my food."

"Oh really,"

Tetsuo grabbed the boy by his collar, "Yes really," He wasn't about to take this bribe lying down

Naruto held his hands up in defeat as he gave the boy a nervous smile, "Right, right, I'll pay." The threating mode was dissipated as the party was about to start, "Alright, let's dig-"

"You two!" Naruto and Sai didn't expect the slaps that was so hard it almost twisted their spines how many times they twisted.

Tetsuo leaned down to a probably comatose Naruto and placed his hands on his knees, "Your still paying for my food."

-_Few minute time skip-_

Tetsuo had opted out of the celebration that was still taking effect even though the guest of honor was back in the hospital thanks to Naruto. He had found Konohamaru and decided to have a friendly spar with the boy. He saw that his nephew was weak in places like chakra control. He would tire out from Jutsu like the rasengan if he held it for too long.

This would be an excellent time to train his nephew in something, so he thought that training Konohamaru would make his mark on the boy since he had a jutsu from his grandfather and uncle. "No, Konohamaru, condense your chakra, don't just thin it."

"But Nii-chan, this is so hard." The smaller boy whined

"It's only as hard as you make it, you're a Sarutobi, we're known for learning skills easily." He kneeled next to the boy and placed a hand at his shoulder, "I promise that if you learn this technique, you'll be stronger than Naruto." It was an obvious lie but that gave Konohamaru the pick me up he needed

"Right, let's try again," But they weren't able to as the sky darkened and a giant figure appeared in the sky. Everyone in the village looked towards the projection as it towered over their village

"I am the shinobi Hiruko from Konohagakure, I have used my chimera technique to take the kekkei genkai Ninjutsu from the four great nations and made them mine, I will be invincible once I obtain the fifth kekkei genkai, I will become the ultimate immortal ninja. I shall use these powers to start the fourth great shinobi world war. I shall rule over all," The projection faded as the sky brightened once more

"I'm sorry Konohamaru-chan, training will have to be cut short for today."

"Go kick his-,"

"Konohamaru!"

"I was gonna say butt," He smiled before he disappeared to Hokage tower where Tsunade was issuing the orders

"Effective immeadiatly, the village will be placed under martial law. As you know, the shinobi Hiruko has declared war. This has put our village in the most dangerous situation it's ever faced. Another village could attack us at any time, be vigilant." They were dismissed heeding Tsunade's warning and wondering what plan of action the Hokage would take

-_That night -_

Kakashi's brow furrowed as the events of his dream changed from a battle to a walk in a bamboo forest. He was running from something and when he turned around, there stood the man that was projected across the sky yesterday. "It's been awhile, Hatake Kakashi," The person who could have been mistaken as a child shifted form to an older smiling man

"You're Hiruko," Kakashi said nervously

The man placed a palm on his forehead protector and Kakashi felt his sharingan being activated and his mind clouded over. When Kakashi awoke his mind was still clouded over and he could tell that a seal was on his head. He immeadiatly headed towards the Hokage's office who was doing paperwork at this time.

"What's the matter?" She asked wondering what he was doing at her office so late

"The sign appeared."

"What?"

"Hiruko decided that my sharingan would be his fifth kekkei genkai over ten years ago. He must have placed a puppet jutsu on me at some point." He guessed

Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk, "Why, is he trying to get his revenge on the leaf?" She guessed, "I he is, then I am at fault as well. I won't let Hiruko get you."

"No, please let me go." He insisted

"It wouldn't do any good, if my ANBU reports are correct he has a technique that allows him to turn Jutsu back into pure chakra and devour them. In other words, even the best shinobi can't get near him. He's basically an invincible ninja!" She concluded

"Then why does he have to summon shinobi with kekkei genkai. I imagine certain conditions must be met for him to be able to absorb a kekkei genkai, why did he summon me now?" He asked rhetorically

"I've heard that there's a special condition dealing with a special type of light." She went to her calendar and flipped forward the next two days, "There's an annular eclipse in two days."

"That's probably it, we're out of time. Tsunade-sama, there's a technique I would like you to use on me. This is the only way to defeat Hiruko,"

"Kakashi, I'd be sacrificing a subordinate to protect the village, do you want history to look back on me as a cold hearted Hokage?" It was an actual serious question from her

"Yes, that is what I want. Tsunade-sama, that is your will of fire*."

-_Tetsuo and Naruto's apartment-_

Tetsuo opened to front door so the incessant pounding would stop and he could get back to sleep. When he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see Sakura since the pounding was so loud and he was sure that his door had a few cracks in it. He looked at the girl expectantly since she knew the only reason to wake him up was if something had happened

If nothing had happened then there would be hell to pay

"What is it, Sakura?" He leaned on the door as the kunoichi caught her breath

"Kakashi-sensei's left the village, Tsunade-sama's declared him a missing nin, and Naruto's in jail!" She said with a huff

Tetsuo nodded his head as he went back inside the apartment, "Let me get dressed,"

* * *

This is the Naruto shippuden movie 3, if you've never seen it i suggest you do only thing bad i got to say about it was that they said "Will of fire" Way to much

*This is what gives Konohagakure shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. It is also symbolic of the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed to the next; for example when Asuma Sarutobi was killed, his hopes and dreams were passed to Shikamaru Nara, who asked that his will would in turn be passed on to his and Kurenai's child.


	30. Hiruko destroyed

Chapter 30

A/N: Let's have a celebration guys, I've reached the 30th chapter and I'm not even close to finished

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Sailor moon (Fuck did that come from?)

* * *

Tetsuo and Sakura ran down the stairs to the holding cells, hearing the clangs from up the stairs. "Let me out!" They heard Naruto shout as he banged his headband against the bars. "Joke's over, let me out of here!" The banging came to a stop as did their pace, "I have to go after Kakashi-sensei, I have to bring him back, damn it!" The banging started up again before ending with a thud, indicating that Naruto had fell, "Someone come here, isn't any around?"

Naruto scooted close to the bars and felt something fall out of his pocket, it was the bell that Kakashi-sensei had given him that day he was in the hospital. Kakashi had asked if Naruto was up to the challenge of fixing and Naruto had accepted heartedly. He heard footsteps and looked up as Sakura and Tetsuo entered his line of sight.

"Naruto, why did they do this to you?" Sakura asked looking at the state her friend was in

"Why did Kakashi leave the village?" Tetsuo asked

"I don't know, Kakashi-sensei was acting weird so I tried to bring him back." Naruto explained

"Sakura told me, that Tsunade baa-chan said that he abandoned the village."

"She said to stay away from him, that he's not part of the village anymore."

"That's stupid, it looked like Kakashi-sensei was being controlled by someone. Tsunade baa-chan's got a screw loose if she thinks we're going to abondon him!"

"You think it has anything to do with that illusion?" Tetsuo asked as Naruto recalled the events that led up to his imprisonment

"That's right, he said not to go after him no matter what. Risking his life to protect the village is his Will of fire. At least that's what he said." Naruto got a sad look on his face

"He's gotta be risking his life to clear up this whole mess!" Sakura deduced

"Then there's no way we're going let him do it alone," Tetsuo was about to bust Naruto out but was stopped by Sakura

"But Tsunade-sama…" She started but couldn't finish

"See those bells by your feet?" They looked towards the floor and saw that damaged bells, "Kakashi-sensei gave me those bells, remember think back on what he taught us. In the shinobi world people who break the rules are scum, but people who don't care for their friends are even worse than scum. I just want to protect my friends, that's…that's what I'm doing with Sasuke," That received a surprised look from Sakura, "And now this, I want to bring Kakashi-sensei back with my own two hands!"

"Naruto, you really want to protect Kakashi?" Tetsuo asked testing the boys conviction

"I promise I won't let any else leave this team," He gave the hardest look he could and Tetsuo knew that the boy would go through hell and high water to save anyone.

He stood up and with a hardened fist, he punched the cage sending it and Naruto hurtling towards the wall. "Overkill much!"

"Sorry!"

_-It's the morning-_

The three had made fast progress in catching up with Kakashi, and they were traveling in the direction of Mount Shumisen. The first sign of their teacher had been made when Kakashi was walking through another giant doorway. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Wait up!" Tetsuo called out but had to stop and dodge the kunai that came for them, they stopped on a tree branch and turned around to face most of the Konoha twelve that had come to stop them.

"Naruto, Tetsuo, Sakura, I'm hereby ordered by law to take you back to the village." Shikamaru gave them a hard look telling them that he was deadly serious

"Kakashi-sensei left the village because someone was controlling him!"

"It's not his fault that he was forced to leave!"

"Please, just let us go," Sakura pleaded

"I will not, Tsunade-sama was very clear. Our Hokage has ordered us not to associate with Kakashi anymore." Naruto took a step forward as Shikamaru's shadow extended

"We are not fighting," Tetsuo stopped both boys from killing each other, "We're all friends here,"

"Sure people who break the village rules are scum, but you know, Kakashi-sensei taught me something during our first drill together. " He took out the broken bells from his pack, "People who don't care to take care of their friends are even worse than scum!"

"Naruto…"

"Um, is it true that Kakashi-sensei is being controlled by someone?" Lee asked

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei intentionally let him take over so that he could break into their hideout." They seemed surprised at this new bit of news

"Well, if I had known that, I'd be reacting the same way as Naruto-kun!"

"Same here!"

'_You're just saying that because you want some,'_

'_You bet your sweet ass,'_

Tetsuo really hated it when Yin connected his and Kiba's minds whenever he felt like it.

"I would too, if I could. But it's the only way to save the future of our village." His sentence was stopped when he felt the presence underground and told everyone to scatter as something emerged

Tetsuo used this as a distraction to get away, "Now, you guys!" He sent a good luck for his fight to Kiba, receiving a thanks and a dirty comment before he followed his team after their teacher.

"Damn them, Neji, I want team one to handle this!" Shikamaru ordered to Neji who nodded already having his Byakugan activated.

The team looked behind them and saw oddly colored snakes making an intricate pattern above them, Tetsuo bit his thumb and as he passed a tree he slammed his thumb on the branch, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He summoned a larger Tetsuzaimon to aid in the fight

They passed through the door Kakashi left through and entered a rocky terrain this time. Another huge gate stood in their way before they were able to pass through, "My darling babies have been bored to death." They looked up to see a woman standing near the two creatures that attacked them the first time they came up this mountain, "They want to pay you back for last time,"

"Perfect, I owe them one too!" Tetsuo gloated

"You should really learn to keep your pets on a leash!" Sakura taunted

"Those aren't your average dogs," Kiba appeared behind them with his team in tow, "What do you think, Hinata?"

"They have the same chakra flow as trained ninja dogs,"

"It's obvious they aren't normal dogs, they don't even look normal." Shino butted

"Whatever Shino, I don't know if what you guys are doing is right or not, but I'm sure if I don't help I'll be sleeping on the couch for a while." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Was there any doubt?" Tetsuo joked

"I don't think you're wrong!" Hinata saved the moment

"Thanks you guys," Naruto replied as the giant dogs jumped down from the gate

"I said they're bored, put em' up!" The trainer shouted as Tetsuo weaved hand signs with his still bleeding thumb

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A poof of smoke and there stood an even smaller Ragnarok who was about the fraction of his real size.

"Why did you summon me, I was wooing her!" He shouted at Tetsuo who simply shrugged

"I need your help," He pointed to the dogs behind them and Ragnarok scoffed

"Child's play,"

"Also make sure this guy doesn't get hurt too bad." He pointed behind them as Kiba and Akamaru preformed their human beast transformation jutsu

"Gatsuga!" The dogs dodged the attack but they're true objective was to destroy the gate blocking their friends way, "Go, now!"

"Thanks, Kiba!" Naruto called as they passed through the holes made by the attack and made their way faster towards their sensei. As they made their way farther up the mountain, Shikamaru's team followed them.

"You guys, just listen to me, the way new enemies keep popping out and attacking us proves just how much Kakashi-sensei is to them. That means Kakashi-sensei guessed right, so shouldn't we let him follow through with his plan?"

"Not if he's sacrificing his life for it, not when we still have the power to save him." Tetsuo's team sped op at the boy's words and Shikamaru cursed at his failed attempt to get through to them. He looked up seeing some strange bird and the dangerous feathers that was flying towards them. When the feather shower touched the ground it caused numerous explosions that scarred the mountain.

"I want to save Kakashi-sensei, too, but we can't sacrifice the village for him!" He reasoned

The man on the giant bird looked down on his prey from above, "That was good enough for a greeting, now I'll aim for them with pinpoint accuracy. Who should I start the bloodbath with?" He didn't see the flash bomb until it exploded blinding his sight

Team Kakashi looked up seeing Sai on one of his art birds, "Get on!" They jumped on the back of the bird as he swooped down giving one last look towards Shikamaru and his team. A few miles away Sai let his bird go and they landed on a walkway up the rest of the mountain.

"Thank you so much for coming, Sai," Tetsuo thanked

"You were a huge held," Sakura commended

"Well, I am a member of team Kakashi," His smile was a real one, better than the ones he used to give, "Do you mind if I help, too?"

"Of course, right Naruto,"

"Yep, anyone who follows Kakashi-sensei's teachings is a member of team Kakashi." Naruto nodded

'_I knew it,' _A book fell out of the back of Sai's cloak and on it read '_A woman's heart,' _

They looked at him incredulously

"The book said that people will be grateful if you show up at times like this." Sai explained

"I feel really stupid right now," Tetsuo placed his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose as he could feel a pain in his head. They continued their journey up the mountain but when they got closer to their destination they were caught up in the sandstorm.

"What's with this sandstorm?" Sakura complained

Tetsuo could feel the sand pass through his fingers and when he did he realized that this wasn't any regular sandstorm.

Someone was traveling through the sand

"It's not a sandstorm," He told them as the sand started to form on a nearby ridge. The form took on someone familiar and when it fully formed there stood the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Gaara.

"Gaara, you came here to help to?" Naruto asked delighted in seeing his friend again and knowing that having Gaara on their side would be a big help

Something was different about Gaara, Tetsuo could see that he was more of the Kazekage than Gaara right now.

"Naruto, I can't let you go past here."

"Wha-,"

"That isn't what Kakashi wants."

"Gaara…" Tetsuo could see Gaara's point of view, but didn't he know that Kakashi was precious to them and they wouldn't give him up for anything in the world.

"What are you saying, we're not just gonna let him go!" Naruto ran forward

"Don't you understand how Kakashi feels?" Gaara formed sand boulders and held out his hand sending them to stop Naruto. Destroyed by Tetsuo using water style jutsu. They heard a scream and saw Sakura and Sai getting carried away by a landslide. Naruto went after them while Tetsuo stayed to talk to Gaara.

"Why are you stopping us Gaara, you must know that there is no point."

"This is what Kakashi wanted," Gaara reasoned

"We're not going to let him sacrifice himself, if anything we'll beat Hiruko and save the five nations without sacrificing out teacher!" He shouted as Naruto returned, "If you want to stop us, you'll have to stop Naruto." That was the only thing he had left to say as three left to find Kakashi and Naruto stayed behind to duel with Gaara.

They kept on blocking out the sounds of battle behind them as they traversed up the steep mountain and was able to get to the fourth and hopefully final gate. Naruto was able to catch up with them a few minutes later and together they saw Kakashi heading into the gate in his zombie like trance.

"We've tried calling out to him but he hasn't stopped yet." Tetsuo informed Naruto as the both of them went to stop Kakashi together.

"Wait!" Naruto grabbed onto his teacher's arm but let go at the sight of some strange seal on his arm, "What was that?"

"The mark for a time-release Jutsu, even if he is tortured or put under a trance, the jutsu will activate just as timed." Sai informed

"He's a time bomb," Sakura gasped

"This isn't even used much in ANBU, so consider it a last resort."

"So, Kakashi-sensei chose to…"

"That's right," A voice sounded from behind and all turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them

"You knew this from the start didn't you?" Tetsuo accused

"I did, and Hokage-sama was the one who placed the jutsu on him in the first place. Once the enemy has captured Kakashi, at the moment they are defenseless, it will activate his mangekyo sharingan. In order to destroy the enemy who has absorbed countless jutsu, this is the only way." Shikamaru explained

"Tsunade baa-chan knew?" Tetsuo was shocked

"She knew Kakashi-sensei was going to die." They turned back to the door when it was opened

"Now do you understand, that is Kakashi's Will of fire."

"This isn't right!" Naruto wanted to chase after Kakashi but was stopped by Shikamaru

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei can't hear you anymore!"

Naruto shrugged him off, "Then I'll make him hear!"

"Wait!" Shikamaru called after Naruto, he couldn't stop the boys' team from following him though

"It's been awhile, Hatake Kakashi. I've been waiting for you arrival, it's almost time for the solar eclipse." They could hear a voice but could not pinpoint its origin,

"It was you, you did this to Kakashi-sensei, why did you make the leaf your enemy!" Naruto shouted out to no one in particular and Tetsuo put his hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down

The door to the castle that stood atop a rocky hill opened, "Once there was a man in Konoha named Hiruko. Long ago, that man dreamed of what would happen today, and placed the puppet curse on Kakashi. Hiruko was the friend of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru: The legendary Sannin. But, Hiruko was not a skilled ninja like they were. In order to overcome his physical weakness, he immersed himself in his research, and tried to complete his synthetic body technique, Chimera."

"That was during the third great ninja war. The battle at Kanabi bridge was said to have been the most intense of all the battles." Tetsuo could also remember that that was the battle where Kakashi attained his sharingan eye, "Hatake Kakashi returned from that battle. I was shocked that he had received a kekkei genkai from Obito Uchiha, the sharingan, and made it his own. That's when I thought '_This is it!' _Using my chimera jutsu, if I could make a kekkei genkai powers my own then I could be strong like Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru!"

"But, once the Hokage found out about my research he tried to have me killed!" The voice shouted

"You used to be a leaf shinobi?" Tetsuo asked as they headed towards the castle

"Hiruko's here,"

"Come out and show yourself!" Naruto shouted at him, they saw a small boy exit the castle, he had bandages wrapped around the lower parts of his mouth and his sleeves long extended past his hands.

"Kakashi, come to me. Your kekkei genkai is the final one, and I will finally be a perfect immortal ninja!"

"Don't Kakashi-sensei!"

"Looks like the only way to stop Kakashi-sensei is to stop Hiruko." With that sentence in mind they all charged forward to defeat Hiruko

"Wait!" Shikamaru tried to stop them but fell as his ankle was sprained, "You can't use Jutsu on him!"

"Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto started off by summoning a slew of clones

Hiruko formed few hand signs, "First off, Ranton: Raiunkuuha!" A black storm cloud masked Hiruko as lightning floasted around before it spread and destroyed all the clones. Naruto used the cloud to an advantage and tried to surprise Hiruko with a rasengan but he wasn't taken off guard. He held out his hand stopping the rasengan, "Second…Meiton: Kyuuketsukou!" The rasengan was absorbed into the symbol on his palm, "The darkness sucks in chakra!" He grabbed Naruto's arm before swinging him and smacking him on the ground like a ragdoll.

Sai tried to attack from above with his art bird but since that was chakra as well it was sucked away, as Sai fell he took out his sword but it was stopped dead by Hiruko's other palm that was gray in color, "Third…blades do not affect me since I can now use the steel element."

Sakura used the moment lapse as she poured her chakra into her fist, "Fourth…Jinton!" He disappeared dodging Sakura's hit, he appeared in front of her and started to beat on her disappearing and reappearing with every hit, "Fools with only brute strength cannot catch me!" His combo was cut off when Tetsuo used his own swiftness to retrieve his downed friends before any more damage can be taken to them.

"He's evolved just beyond absorbing just a regular jutsu. He can wield the four kekkei genkai he's absorbed as freely as their original users!" Tetsuo concluded

Hiruko shot his hand out, "Meiton: Judgement!" A huge blast of chakra was sent towards them. Tetsuo though fast encased them in a sphere of water for defense, they were still blasted back a few ways in consequence.

"There, I've returned your chakra. Now sit still." He patronized, "Well, Kakashi, its' time for you to become a part of me so that I may become the perfect being." Both went inside the castle as the rescuers were let out of the water sphere.

"No…if that gate closes."

"This is how it has to be…there is no other way." Shikamaru stood in their path, "I won't let you go,"

"Enough of that already, get out of the way." Naruto threatened

"The king…I must protect the unborn children, the village's future!"

"That's enough!" Tetsuo stood and stood in the middle of Shikamaru and Naruto, "I've been silent for too long, Shikamaru what make you think that there is no chance of defeating Hiruko?"

"He has four Kekkei genkai and he's already absorbed more techniques than Kakashi-sensei. Not to mention the fact that countless other ahs already fallen to his hand!" Shikamaru put forth

"That means nothing, he's still beatable!"

"Asuma-sensei entrusted Konoha's future to me and I'm going to do whatever it takes that the village stays safe. Even if that means killing you, Tetsuo." Shikamaru's shadow extended

"Don't you think I want the same!" He shouted surprising Shikamaru, "Can you truthfully say that if the roles were switched and it was Asuma nii-san the one who was taken, you wouldn't be here right now trying to save him?"

Shikamaru didn't know how to answer that

"Asuma's my brother and the Hokage was my father. I should be in your position right now but I'm not and that's because I have faith in Naruto, I have faith in Sakura, I have faith in Sai, and I have faith in myself. As long as we are still on the same team we will always look out for each other and that same applies to Sasuke!"

"You really think that this will solve everything, planning to sacrifice someone from the start, do you think that everyone will be happy that that's how they were saved?" Tetsuo could feel a slight wetness in his eyes, "It's will only bring more sadness, and that is not the leaf village we all know and love!"

Shikamaru's collar was grabbed by Naruto who was moved by Tetsuo's speech, "I want to protect it, the village I love, and the future generations of villagers, I'm going to protect them both!" He let go of Shikamaru's collar as he motioned for Tetsuo to follow him.

"The eclipse is starting, we have to hurry!" They were able to get there in time as Hiruko had just started to absorb the other kekkei genkai with some dark blue liquid

"Using the power from the solar eclipse, I will become the perfect being!"

"You bastard!" They ran to stop him but had to dodge the substance that tried to absorb them, Hiruko started to laugh manically thinking that he had won but abruptly stopped when he felt a pulling sensation in his lower body. The floor become flooded as his body started to dissolve

"Kakashi's mangekyo sharingan is activating," Tetsuo look towards Naruto as the plan had already formed between them and they didn't even need to know what the other was thinking to know what to do.

"Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" As each Naruto appeared they paired together to form a rasengan. Together the rasnegan Naruto's attacked Hiruko's body at once destroying parts of it before disappearing. Three used a crack in the body to pull open, the original jumped inside as the other grabbed onto him and grabbed onto to each other forming a clone chain.

Tetsuo grabbed onto the last one in the chain and waited for the signal to pull, he felt the tug and pulled on the last Naruto with all his might pulling out both the original and Kakashi as well. They put Kakashi down and tried to shake him awake, "Sensei, sensei!"

"Kakashi, please wake up," Tetsuo had a flashback to a day that he would rather forget

"Morning," His head shot up at the whispered greeting

"Kakashi," Tetsuo gave a smile of relief and thanks that the outcome this time had turned out different

"Tetsuo, Naruto, what do you think you're doing here?" Kakashi opened his eye and stared at the both of them

"Oh man, you had me worried!" Naruto took out the repaired bells and showed them to Kakashi, "I fixed them, because you asked me to, Kakashi-sensei. I followed the lessons these bells taught me and came to save you. I'll never forget what you taught me. Those who break the rules are scum, those who don't protect their friends are worse than scum."

Kakashi looked upwards with a bland expression, "Oh boy, if I'm alive then the plan was a failure."

"You have my thanks, boys." They looked towards the circle to see that Hiruko was still standing, "If you hadn't come, I would've been blown away with Kakashi. Instead Kakashi's students saved me. The solar eclipse hasn't ended yet, I still have the heaven and earth conditions. Kakashi, I'll kill you and take the human condition." Both students stood in defense of their teacher

He unleashed a torrent of chakra that decimated the entire castle sending it towards ruins. The three were able to leave before the explosion hit. "Come Kakashi my friend, you will become a part of me."

Naruto stood and addressed Shikamaru, "What are you laying around for, I protected Kakashi-sensei. I'm not the only one who inherited the Will of Fire, so has everyone in the village!"

Sakura stood confidently, "So we just have to defeat him right?"

"Let's do it," Sai replied

Tetsuo cracked his knuckles, "You know I'm behind you one hundred percent!"

Shikamaru sighed, but had a smirk on his face, "Guess there's no choice,"

"A bunch of noisy weaklings!" Hiruko bit his thumb, "I don't even need to face you, Kuchiyose!" He summoned a creature that looked to be a mixture of many creatures put into one.

"I really didn't want to see this thing again." Shikamaru complained

"Leave it to me!"

"Come to think of it, in the book Kakashi-sensei showed me it said that women become infinitely strong for the man they love-,"

"Urusai!"

"We'll leave that one to you guys!" Tetsuo told

"Everything was supposed to have been solved in the exchange for my life."

"Stop complaining, Kakashi," Naruto and Tetsuo took place on either side of him deciding that all three of them were going to face Hiruko.

"Ranton ougi, Rankiryuu!" Black storm clouds started to form atop the hill spreading into the sky as Tetsuo could feel the chakra being taken. "It takes in chakra and grows continuously and I'll direct all that energy into the earth!"

'_He's a monster created by the chimera jutsu plus four kekkei genkai's.' _Shikamaru thought as he held the beast with his shadow sewing, '_But as long as he doesn't have Kakashi-sensei, the fifth one, he's not a perfect being.' _ Shikamaru saw the stitches that were over the man's heart and realized something, "Naruto, the spot where he wants to assimilate Kakashi-sensei is still hollow, his one and only weakness is the scar on his chest!" Shikamaru informed

He jumped back when he couldn't hold the jutsu anymore and the beast took to the sky. He was saved from being eaten by Akamaru. "Guys!" Sakura said happily seeing all of their friends had shown.

"Okay guys, let's do this!" Choji punctuated that sentence by eating one of his pills, "Chou baika no jutsu!" He grew larger, he jumped and twisted in the air, "Nikudan Hari Sensha!" He made contact with the creature before he fell back to the ground

Kiba and Akamaru preformed their human beast transformation, "Gatsuga!" They attacked the creatures wings as Hinata and Neji jumped on its back.

"Hakke Rukojuuyon shou!" They attacked it points before sending the final hit at its head

Lee jumped in the air and kicked the head with its monster leg strength, "Konoha senpuu!" That kick broke a piece of its armor and hurled it towards the wall, "Tenten!"

"Soushouryuu!"

"Guys!" Kakashi moved his headband revealing his sharingan, he gave them a thumbs up in a way to get them pumped.

"Taijuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Both shouted at the same time

Hiruko laughed at them, "Ninja techniques are useless against me!"

The light of the rasengan shown as half of the Naruto and Tetsuo's had a giant rasengan in their palms. "Oodama Rasengan!"

All Hiruko did was clap his hand and a shock waves from the cloud chakra destroyed each and every clone on the mountain but left behind their rasengan. The bandages around Hiruko's mouth unraveled as he opened it sucking in the chakra of the left behind moves. "I'll send it right back to you!"

He used swift release to appear behind Naruto and Tetsuo and with a giant rasengan in each hand he used their own move against them. "Raikiri!" He stopped Kakashi by absorbing that move as well

"That's what I've been waiting for, back at you, Raikiri!" He destroyed most of the area as he chased after Kakashi. The left over clones appeared with more giant Rasengans. "Baka!" He destroyed the clones with the Raikiri picking up the spheres along the way.

"We have to defeat this thing!" Shikamaru shouted as the creature tried to stand once more.

"Jigokuzuki!" A shout came before the creature was sent towards the ground again and this time it didn't get up. Dii stood on top of the creature as the claw like chakra faded from his hand. He jumped down and addressed Shikamaru, "I thought you guys could use a little help."

Tenten was able to finish the beast off by stabbing it with multiple explosive tags covering its entire body. When the explosion was activated it singed the entire beasts body.

He was about to ask where Tetsuo was when a bright light shown in the sky, illuminating the entire hill. The clouds parted in a circle as Naruto came down with a rasenshuriken in hand and Tetsuo right behind him.

"You still had a jutsu up your sleeve, it's like I said before ninja techniques don't work on me." He held out his hand in an attempt to absorb the move but when the jutsu started to form it blew apart. "What, I can't absorb it!"

Tetsuo condesnesd his chakra to such it point it was worthy of a puppeteers. His chakra strings attached to Naruto's back as he was able to get away a safe distance and with his hands he gave Naruto the push he needed to hit Hiruko with the move at pinpoint accuracy.

"Take this, Fuuto: Rasenshuriken!" The resulting attack was much like with Kakuzu. Hiruko's body was attacked multiple times and the blow back from the move was enough to cause an explosion on the entire mountain top.

Naruto and Tetsuo were lying on the ground covereing their heads from the rocks that were displaced by the explosion. "We did it, Naruto!" Tetsuo fist bumped his friend in celebration for their victory.

A hand was thrust in his face and when he looked up he saw that it was Kiba's. He gladly accepted and was pulled into an embrace, "You did it,"

He shook his head in the boy's chest, "No, we did it, me AND Naruto." He nodded to the boy who was getting thrown in the air by the rest of their friends. He saw that Dii was standing off to the side with a troubled look on his face and decided to talk to him about it later.

"Hip hip hooray!"

-_A few-_

"Kakashi-sensei, here, I stuck to what you taught me." He took out the repaired bells and handed them to Kakashi.

"You're just like him." Kakashi said suddenly and gave Naruto a grin

Naruto was thoroughly creeped out, "Say what, creepy grins out of nowhere aren't cool." He moved back from Kakashi a little

Kakashi's eye widened

"How impure," They heard a voice and saw everyone standing around looking at them

"I had no idea Kakashi-sensei had such…preference's." Hinata said with a blush

"The book says that when two parties feel their hearts pounding it can lead to love." Sai read from his book, "But I don't know about you two."

"Come on are you serious?" Shikamaru said as he laid on a rock slab with Kiba and Tetsuo, "I thought these two were the only ones." He pointed behind him

"Don't worry you guys, it's not so bad once you get into it." Tetsuo said as he and Kiba started making lovey dovey eyes at each other making everyone look away at the PDA they were given.

"No wait it's not like that with-!"

"Guy-sensei said that this is also a part of spring time youth."

"I knew it."

"Wha-," Naruto didn't know what they were talking about until he realized, he started screaming as he held his head in his hands, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" He jumped off the rock's and started to run

"It's not like that, Naruto!" Kakashi chased after him, "Wait up!"

"Stay away!"

"Naruto!"

"No!"

* * *

Signal the ending theme of the movie "Dareka Ga" By Puffy Ami Yumi

Tell me guys do you think this story Is unique


	31. Ministry of magic

Chapter 31

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or…damn, I ran out of Anime…

* * *

Tetsuo opened the door to the Hokage's office when he was told to enter. School was starting in the next few days and with everything that had happened he never got a chance to actually brief Tsunade on what happened. He saw that Hokage was working on paperwork like usual and that she had a frown on her face. "Is there something you need?" She asked when all he did was stand there for a few minutes

"Hokage-sama, there's an urgent matter that I need to tell you about." Tetsuo said in a dead serious voice

Tsunade's attention was lost on the paperwork and was gained on Tetsuo, if either Tetsuo or Naruto called her by honorifics then that meant that the matter was world changing at least and that it involved them somehow. "You have my attention, but hurry it up I have paperwork to get back to." She leaned back in her chair as Shizune gave her a cup of sake.

Tetsuo took a breath as he recounted his story, "I'm sure that you have knowledge of a man named Voldemort."

"Yes, I was a must know regarding you and the school you now attend. He was the one who started a war back in the wizard world, though the files listed him as deceased because of you." Tsunade clarified

"Well not anymore."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy, "Are you telling me that you think he's alive?"

Tetsuo shook his head, "I don't think he's alive, I know he's alive."

"And how would you know this?"

"Because I was there when he was brought back to life." He gave her a hard stare that meant nothing but truth to it.

"How is Voldemort alive again?" She asked

"Orochimaru,"

A crack was heard as Tsunade gripped her cup too tightly and Dobby appeared to fix the crack before disappearing probably to clean the mansion.

"He used a jutsu called Edo tensei to bring Voldemort back. I've looked all over the library but couldn't find it anywhere." He explained

"Edo tensei was a jutsu created by my uncle or the second Hokage. He originally developed the technique to allow the reincarnated to use devastating, and sometimes suicidal attacks in order to clear a battlefield. He labeled it a kinjutsu since it brought souls back from the dead and violated the laws of nature. That's same jutsu that Orochimaru used to on the third but I never thought that he could've actually left the elemental nations and used it on someone from there." Tsunade looked down in thought

"Voldemort said that Orochimaru was his master," He retold

"Do you want to keep going to this school?" She leaned back in her chair as she folded her hands in front of her.

"You mean you're not going to stop me I still chose to go?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"The only person who could stop you is long gone, you're fifteen, in the eyes of the village you're old enough to make your own decisions." She waved a hand at him.

"_**You'd think she'd be more concerned for your safety."**_

'_Maybe she trusts in my prowess as a ninja?' _Tetsuo reasoned

"_**Yeah I don't think that's it."**_

"Just promise to come back if you need any help."

"I knew there was a reason you were letting me go." Tetsuo shook his head at her ultimatum, "Fine, I promise that if I need any help I'll come back." He emphasized his promise by throwing one of his special kunai to the wall.

"Then you can go, we'll look into this jutsu more to see if there is any way to destroy Voldemort's body again."

"But I couldn't find anything in the library."

"Those are only files available to the public, there are special files that only the current Hokage may view." She clarified indicating that their debriefing was over.

"Thanks Tsunade baa-chan." He left through the window to get his things packed for his next greatest adventure.

_-Skip to what you guys have been waiting for-_

As Tetsuo stood on top of Hokage's tower with Dii, Kiba and Naruto he was saying his goodbyes and hearing about Naruto's newest attempt at finding Sasuke. "I don't know if you're going to like what you find, but if anyone can convince him to come back, it's you Naruto." He put a hand on his friends shoulder

"Don't worry; he'll be here as soon as you come back." Naruto nodded his head showing his resolve in place to bring Sasuke back no matter what.

"And I want you to help them; they're going to need that nose of yours." He kissed Kiba's nose as the boy scrunched his face up.

"I hate when you do that." He gave Tetsuo an actual kiss as the clouds started to cover the sky and darken, "Promise me that you'll be safe, no more facing madmen by yourself alright."

"Yes mom,"

"Don't say that it's weird." He laughed

"So sorry to interrupt your moment, but Dumbledore said that we have to leave as soon as we got the portkey." Dii interrupted as Kiba and Tetsuo shared one final long-lasting kiss before Tetsuo activated the portkey along with Dii.

-_Somewhere-_

Tetsuo and Dii appeared in a tunnel entrance somewhere, which was odd since they usually appeared at the train station. They thought that maybe Dumbledore would pick them up here so they waited. Tetsuo was caught unaware when he was taken by the collar and smacked against the wall. He looked up and saw that it was a Dementor that had him and that Dii was facing the same problem with another.

Tetsuo could already feel the kiss take effect as he was thrust back to that night in the graveyard. He pulled out his wand from his newly bought holster and tried to think of the happiest memory he could while blocking out the saddest. It wasn't hard considering that he could immeadiatly remember the day of the Yule ball and the greatest thing that happened to him.

He smacked the Dementor with his wand pouring some fire into it as the sad memories were overtaking the good one. He held his wand to the fast approaching creature, "Expecto patronum!" It was simple blast of energy but it was enough to send the Dementor away. He used that same ball to send the Dementor that was kissing Dii away. He kneeled by the boy as he was dealing with the sudden on rush of bad memories.

He felt a presence behind him and saw an old woman approaching him, he put away his wand remembering the rule about letting muggles see magic and thought that he had already broken the one about using underage magic since he was only fifteen. "Don't put away your wand child, they might come back. Come with me to my home and I'll help you." She gave him a kind smile and since Tetsuo was in unfamiliar territory he had no choice but to trust her.

He put Dii's arm around his shoulder as he tried to get the boy to walk while holding him up. As they walked they entered what looked to be a neighborhood. Tetsuo had never seen any of the metal contraptions that were in front of the houses and he just wondered that all the houses looked the same. The lights on the metal sticks were a wonder as well as he thought that this must be the muggle world that Dean and Hermione talk about so much.

"Dementors are a little wingy, the whole world goes topsy-turvy next."

"I don't understand how do you know about-,"

"Dumbledore told me to collect you, it seems one of Voldemort's spies had informed him about his attempt to capture you through the use of those two Dementors." She explained

Tetsuo couldn't believe that Voldemort could trace him all the way back to his home from over here. "I have somewhere else that I must go to tonight. Take your friend to the bedroom upstairs and stay there, upstairs second door on your left, and don't leave the house I'll expect someone will be in touch soon." She opened the door for him and let him inside before she closed it behind him and locked it.

As soon as Tetsuo found a light switch an owl flew in from the opened window and dropped an envelope before leaving. Tetsuo looked at it seeing that it was from the ministry and that it was also a howler. It twitched before it jumped in the air and formed a mouth and two eyes. "Dear Mr. Potter, the ministry has received intelligence that at six twenty-three this evening you performed the patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. As a clear violation of the decree for the civil restriction for underage sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hoping you are well Mafalda Hopkirk." Instead of ripping itself up it turned back into a letter as Tetsuo stared at it in shocking surprise

On the way up to take Dii to the bedroom his mind was wondering at what he would do now that he was expelled from Hogwarts apparently. He really felt like breaking something but didn't want to disrespect the old woman's home by trashing something she probably valued. He settled for summoning Tetsuzaimon and just started to stroke the snake's head.

Even though Tetsuzaimon didn't talk he was always able to comfort Tetsuo down in some way, it was always better to just sit and stroke his head rather than punch a hole in something. His eyes grew heavy as the night progressed on and he soon found himself being lulled to sleep by the movement of Tetsuzaimon's body.

His eyes snapped open possibly an hour later when he felt movements downstairs and thought that it must have been the old woman. When one set of footsteps immeadiatly followed another's he knew that it wasn't and that someone had infiltrated the house. He activated his sharingan and looked through the wall's and downstairs and saw at least five other figures.

At that moment Dii snapped out of his trance with a groan, "Where am I?" He asked as he held a hand to his throbbing forehead

Tetsuo shushed him, "There are people downstairs," The figures walked up stairs and as soon as the lock in the bedroom door started to turn, they realized that the people knew they were there. The door burst open with a light as Tetsuo squinted his eyes and was able to see the real Moody standing there.

"I like these Muggles's style." A female voice praised

"Tonk's for god sake!" Moody grumbled at her, a light from the woman's wand lit up the room as the only two occupants stared at the wizards with relief in their eyes.

"Professor Moody?"

"What are you doing here?" Tetsuo asked

"Rescuing you, of course."

They left the house together and Tetsuo noticed that all the lights in the houses were off indicating that everyone had went to sleep. "But where are we going the letter said that I've been expelled from Hogwarts."

"Well you haven't been, not yet at least, Kingsley you take point."

A giant dark skinned man spoke up, "Dumbledore has persuaded the minister to suspend your expulsion pending a former hearing."

"A hearing?"

"Don't worry Harry we'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters." Tonks explained

Moody shushed her, "Not here Nymphadora!" Moody's eye was looking around in case they were being watched

Tonks looked at Moody with a glare as her hair turned bright red, "Don't call me Nymphadora!" She ground out

Moody ignored her and banged his cane on the ground pulling out broom from thin air for each of them including Dii. "Stay in formation everyone; don't break ranks if one of us gets killed." Moody was the first to take flight as Tetsuo and Dii took off second in order to follow him. As Moody flew into Muggle territory, Tetsuo and Dii had the luxury of looking at all the different building that were almost the size of a Kage mansion. They were sure that after everything was solved they would come back here one day and take a vacation as a muggle.

When they landed in a forest area they walked until they came to an apartment building. Moody banged his cane three times enforcing some magic that made the building shake before it part revealing another column of lights indicating a hidden apartment. Moody looked at both boys with an expectant eye, "In you go,"

Tetsuo was the first to walk inside hearing voice arguing back and forth with each other. Moody passed him along with the other rescues and entered the dining room. Tetsuo only got a glimpse of Sirius and Remus before Mrs. Weasley blocked his view. She closed the door before grabbing him in a hug then grabbing a much surprised Dii in the same tight grip, "Thank heavens you're both alright, you seem a bit thin but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meetings finished."

"But-,"

"Nope, no time to explain, straight up stairs the both of you, first on the left." She was in a no nonsense mood as she pointed upstairs, both boys begrudgingly followed her orders walking upstairs together looking all the things they found along the way.

'_Tell me what happened,'_

'_My mother was taken by Akatsuki,' _If it were anyone else Tetsuo would've worried at how such a statement would have been said so bluntly

'_Has it been confirmed?'_

'_No, but her door is shut,' _No wonder Dii had sought him out a few days ago, he had wanted to tell him about his mother who was also a Jinchuriki just like him. '_I'm sorry,'_

'_I think I'm the one who should be saying sorry,'_

'_I didn't mean to burden you with my problems.'_

'_As long as we're friends you will never be a burden,'_

'_Sorry for not being a burden,'_

'_Dii…shut up,' _They reached a door hearing familiar voices behind it and when Tetsuo opened it he was grabbed in a hug by Hermione.

"I'm so glad you're alright," She grabbed Dii as well despite his protests, "We heard about the Dementor attack, you must tell us everything." She looked back at Ron who was also in the room.

"Breathe Hermione,"

"And the hearing at the ministry, its just outrageous. I've looked it up they simply can't expel you, it's completely unfair." Hermione did seem like she was near hyperventilation

Tetsuo scoffed, "There's a lot of that going around right now," He then did another look around the house as Dii went to lay on the bed, "So what's this place anyway, this headquarters?"

"The order of the phoenix, it's a secret society, Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought you-know-who." Hermione explained

"Was this in your letters that you sent me?" He asked

"No, we're so sorry but Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione apologized

"It's alright I really didn't read them since there was so much going on back home," He put a finger to his chin in thought, "Dumbledore told you, why would he want to keep me in the dark, if anything I'm the one with the most information on Voldemort right now."

"Not really Tetsuo, Dumbledore already knows about Voldemort's new body." Ron filled in

Two hands were placed on his shoulder's effectively making him jump. He thought that no one could sneak up on him with his teleportation technique but it seemed he was wrong since Fred and George managed to do it.

"Thought we heard you,"

"Don't worry though, let it all out." Fred patronized

"Anyway If you all done shouting,"

"You want to hear something more interesting."

Fred and George had a device that looked like an ear but was actually a microphone that would allow them to hear what was being said downstairs. "If anyone has a right to know it's Tetsuo, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back, he's not a child Molly." The distinctive voice of Molly piped up

"But he's not an adult either, he's not James Sirius,"

"He's as good as him though,"

"Who else does he got,"

Tetsuo walked down the stairs despite his friends' attempts to stop him and barged in on the meeting that was taking place, "I may not be an adult in your eyes but in the eyes of my village my rank is the same as Moody's." He stood at the head of the table as he stared at all the eyes that were on him.

Mrs. Weasley came up to him, "You should go dear, this is for the adults."

"Actually Mrs. Weasley a child becomes worthy of the title when they hit chunin I've far exceeded that." He took position at the top assuming the same demeanor as his father used to when addressing ninja, "The names Sarutobi Tetsuo, at you service." He took a deep bow, "Jonin class, achieved year was thirteen, I can now take on squads and also go on A-rank or S-rank missions that have a high percentage of me dying. As much as you guys want me to keep being a kid, I stopped being one when I became genin at the age of ten."

Everyone was quiet as Mrs. Weasley still looked like she wanted to get him out, "I'm not here to beg to join this group, I'm just here to tell you that Voldemort's body is immortal, the technique used to bring him back was created by one of our leaders and has the ability to bring back the dead and make their bodies immortal. You guys are going to need all the help you can get in this war." And with that he left for the kitchen leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

"You are so badass!" Fred gave him a high five as he entered the kitchen

"Leaving them silent,"

"And just walking away,"

"Badass!" Both boys praised as they handed Tetsuo a plate of food

"I thought that it needed to be said, besides I'm not a child anymore and it irritates me when people underestimate me." He heard footsteps come down to the kitchen and was happy to see Sirius and Remus.

"Leaving a silence in your wake," He hugged his godson, "So badass!"

"That's what we said!"

-_During dinner-_

"Your hearing is to be in front of the entire ministry," Arthur explained

"I don't understand, what does the ministry have against me?"

"Show him," Moody said in a raspy voice, probably from yelling at everyone

"He'll find out soon enough,"

Tetsuo looked around as everyone seemed to avoid his stare, Kingsley showed him a daily prophet copy, it had a picture of him the day he gave his statement when he finally awoken and the headline read '_Boy who lies,'_

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Remus put out as the picture changed to Fudge and the headline read '_All is well'_

"Fudge is using all his power, including his influence of the Daily prophet, to smear anyone who claims that the dark lord has returned." Sirius explained

"The minister thinks that Dumbledore's after his job,"

"But that's insane no one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore-,"

"Exactly, Fudge isn't in his right mind, it's been twisted and warped by fear. Fear makes people do terrible things, the last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, with an immortal body no less, and I'm afraid the minister will do anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again, fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command, not just witches and wizards but all matters of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same but gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." He ignored Moody's cough of disapproval, "We believe Voldemort may be after something, something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon?"

"That's enough, he's just a child no matter what argument he puts up, you say much more and you might as well induct him into the order straight away." Mrs. Weasley took the paper from him

"Good then, I want to fight, Voldemort's not the only one who's got an army behind him." Though the answer was no, Tetsuo saw the subtle wink Sirius gave him and knew the man was on his side.

-_Next days-_

"Never went in through the visitors entrance before." Mr. Weasley said as they went inside the red rectangular box which was supposed to be the entrance to the ministry. The ministry was full upon entrance and it seemed like everyone was just starting their day. Tetsuo had to admit that the building was beautiful to appreciate since there were a lot of furnishings inside.

They entered another small square box that was packed inside. "We used to use Owl's, the mess was unbelievable." Mr. Weasley commented about the flying paper

Kingsley squeezed in and whispered something to Arthur, "Merlin's beard, thank you Kingsley, they changed the time of your hearing."

"When is it?"

"In five mintues."

Their stop was second to last as it seemed that Kingsley had another place to be. They heard whispering and looked down a hall to see Lucius Malfoy and Fudge having a conversation. Tetsuo tried his best to not go after the man who was there that night in the graveyard but was luckily saved by Mr. Weasley pushing him along.

"Now remember during the hearing, speak only when spoken to. Keep calm because you've done nothing wrong. Good luck Tetsuo," With that said Tetsuo went in and sat down in the chair placed for him as the hearing started.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into offenses committed by Harry James Potter resident at Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Mag-,"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Fudge was interrupted by Dumbledore entering the room

"You-you got out message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, didn't you?"

"I must have missed it but by a happy mistake I arrived at the ministry three hours early." Dumbledore announced slyly indicating that he knew that there would be attempts to stop his presence from being here, "Charges?"

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions produce a Patronus charm in the presence of a Muggle." Fudge looked at him, "Do you deny said patronus?"

"No, but-,"

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school while under the age of 17?"

"Yes, but-,"

"Witches and wizardsof the Wizengamot."

"I was only doing it because of the Dementors," He said quickly before Fudge could interrupt him

"Dementors, in Little Whinging?" A member said aloud

"That's quite clever. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy, highly convenient." Fudge reasoned

"I'm not lying," Tetsuo almost wanted to groan at the fact that they were denying everything he was telling them

"I'm not lying, there were two of them, if I hadn't-,"

"Enough," Fudge held up a hand silencing only because it helped Tetsuo's chances of getting back in school

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would be a very well-rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witnesses of the event-," This time it was Fudge being interrupted by Dumbledore

"Pardon me, minister, but as it happens, we can."

They brought in the old woman that had helped Tetsuo and Dii get away from the Dementors, "Please describe the attack, what did they look like?" One female member asked her

"Well both boys were very well built-,"

"Not the boys. The Dementors."

"Oh, right, right. Well, big. Cloaked. Then everything went cold as though all the happiness had gone from the world." She said with a shudder

"Now, look here, Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb, and happen across a wizard. The odds are astronomical." Fudge argued

"I don't think anyone would believe the Dementors were there by coincidence, minister." Dumbledore replied

A petite cough sounded from the stands, "I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, professor. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the ministry of magic. And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy." A woman who's black cloak had pink outline interjected

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary, which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorization. Of course, there is someone…who might be behind the attack." He moved in closer to Fudge as he whispered it, "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible."

Fudge had a look of fury on his face, "He is not back!"

Dumbledore sighed knowing that his words had fallen on deaf ears, "In the matter of Harry Potter the law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations."

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore!"

"Clearly. Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic?" Tetsuo was sure that that had changed a few opinions

"Those in favor of conviction?" Only a few raised their hands and Yin out those on his who to hurt list, "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Those who didn't raise their hand the first time did for the second and Yin decided to spare the families and give them cookie rains if he ever got out.

"Cleared of all charges."

* * *

I'm thinking of doing a Fairy tail oneshot where they go to Fiore and meet Fairy tail and have a little battle and I don't know maybe the idea will branch off from there

You guys decided check my profile for poll


	32. Start of the MA

Chapter 32

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything

* * *

"Padfoot are you barking mad, you'll blow the entire operation!" Moody ground out to the dog that was walking by them. Tetsuo followed the dog down the stairs and into a private room.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" He asked closing the door behind him, "If somebody sees you-,"

"I had to see you off, didn't I?" Sirius answered like it was obvious, "What's life without a little risk?" He asked rhetorically as both of them sat down in the chairs provided.

"Well I don't want to see you chucked back into Azkaban."

"Don't worry about me, anyway I wanted you to have this." Sirius pulled out a piece of yellow parchment and handed it to Tetsuo, the boy opened it and saw that was in fact a picture, "The original order of the phoenix," He pointed to woman on the far right, "Marlene Mckinnen, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, Voldemort wiped out her entire family." A point to a smiling couple, "Frank and Alice Longbottom,"

"Neville's parents,"

"Those two suffered a face worse than death, if you ask me." He let out a nostalgic sigh, "It's been fourteen years and still a day doesn't go by that I don't miss your dad." That brought Tetsuo to a picture of his parents and the three friends standing around them.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war Sirius?"

"It feels like it did before, you keep that, I suppose you're the young ones now."

-_Whatever-_

As Tetsuo walked the train station he looked at all the families saying their goodbyes to each other. He could feel the atmosphere around him shift as everything seemed to slow down and the sounds around him lessened as he stared ahead of him. There Voldemort stood staring directly at him. _**"Release,"**_ He disappeared in a swirl as Yin released the genjutsu.

"_**That's been there for a while."**_

_-Nothing happens-_

"Hey Neville," Hermione greeted the boy as they were the last off the train, all five of them were sharing a carriage. Dii was surprised at seeing the dead looking horses pulling the carriage. He had never seen them before but Tetsuo seemed like he's seen them before.

"What is that?" He asked them staring into the milky eyes of the horse

"What's what?"

"That thing that's pulling the carriage." He was wondering why no one else could see it

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Dii, it's pulling itself like always." They climbed on the carriage as Dii took a spot right next to Tetsuo who was sitting next to a blonde girl.

"You're not going mad, I can see them too." She pulled down her copy of the paper and they were able to see that her eyes had a faraway look to them. "You're just as sane as I am."

'_What is she talking about?'_

'_Those things pulling the carriage are called Thestrals, they can only be seen by people who have experienced death. You can see them because you did die for a short while before coming back. I can see them because…'_

'_Because of what…?'_

'_I took someone's life a long time ago so I've been able to see them since being allowed on the carriages.'_

'_Then who's this weird girl?'_

'_I don't know, this is my first time meeting her.'_

"Everyone this is Loony Love—Luna Lovegood," Hermione introduced noticing her slip up in the name that most people used for the eccentric girl, "Interesting necklace." She nodded towards Luna's necklace

"It's a charm actually, it keeps away the nargles."

'_You think she's speaking in code,'_

Tetsuo gave a mental scoff, '_Of course she is,'_

The carriage ride was spent in silence and when it was broken it was mostly spent talking about what happened this summer. Tetsuo of course omitted the things about his brother and Hiruko and decided to tell Ron and Hermione about that later.

"Is it me or are people avoiding me again like last time?" Tetsuo asked rhetorically seeing that on his left Seamus and the other Gryffindors were sitting pretty far from him.

"Greetings everyone," Dumbledore stood at his podium addressing the entire hall, "Now we have to changes in staffing this year, we are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, who will be taking over care of magical creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge and I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck." Tetsuo saw that it was the same woman who had accused Dumbledore at the ministry and the one who tried to convict him, "As usual our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-,"

Professor Umbridge coughed interrupting the headmaster, "Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome," She stood in front of the podium and looked around at the students, "And how wonderful to see all your bright, wonderful, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, prefect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She gave everyone a happy smile before taking her seat back at the teacher table

There was applause though it was scattered

"What does it mean now that she's here?"

"It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

-_After dinner-_

As Tetsuo and Dii walked into Gryffindor tower, the conversations became hushed as each member stared at them. "Good holiday you guys?" He asked rhetorically

"Better than Seamus'," Dean replied

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year." Seamus piped up

"Why not?"

"Let me see, because of you. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore."

"What, your mum believes them?" Dii asked bitterly

"Nobody was there the night Tetsuo got hurt, except you, how do we know that you didn't do that to him?" Seamus challenged

"Guess you should read the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother!" Dii insulted

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

"I'll have a go at anyone calling me a liar!"

Ron entered the tower with Hermione, "What's going on?"

"They're mad, the both of them, do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah I do," Ron defended, "Has anyone else got a problem with Tetsuo or Dii?" When there were no objections the three walked upstairs to their dorm. "You all right?" He asked to a hot headed Dii

"Yeah, it's ok."

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Tetsuo told him as he took of his cloak

"Yeah but it just pissed me off how they are calling you a liar, I know he was there because I was there, you would have died if I hadn't have saved you."

"Don't worry, Seamus was bang out of order, mate, but he'll come through, you'll see." Ron reasoned

"Yeah, I sure hope so," Tetsuo blew his bangs out of his face as Ron left them to their thoughts

-_DADA class-_

A paper bird flew through the air as everyone tried to knock it down. It flew high in the air before it was lit on fire and came crashing down in an ember blaze. "Good morning children," Everyone turned around in their seats to see Umbridge standing in the door. She flicked her wand towards the board as the chalk wrote on its own, "'_Ordinary wizarding level,' _examinations more commonly known as OWL's. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences will be severe." Books flew to each person, "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved, course of defensive magic. Yes?" She gestured to Hermione's raised hand

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells,"

"Using spells, Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron interjected

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What use is that, if we're going to be attacked it's not going to be in a risk free way."

"Students will raise their hand in my classroom." Tetsuo's brow creased, it sounded like this woman was gunning for him in the way he was just dismissed, "It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" He furthered

"There is nothing out there, dear who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" She reasoned

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort." Tetsuo said like it was obvious

"Now, let me make this quite plain, you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter."

I know that's he's back, I saw him, I fought him, and nearly died because of him. Who do you think gave me all those injuries I sustained?"

"It was found that Barty Crouch Jr. had infiltrated the tournament-,"

"Crouch was captured in his office when I returned." Tetsuo argued

"Enough!" She shouted momentarily losing her composure before regaining it once more, "Enough, see me later, Mr. Potter. My office."

_-Dolores' office-_

"Come in." Dolores' called out as Tetsuo never really knocked on her door to begin with. Tetsuo walked in seeing all the pink in the room and the plates with cats on the walls and internally threw up a little at all the frilliness. He was sure even Sakura would have been offended by this. "Good evening, Mr. Potter. Sit down please." She gestured to a chair in front of her desk

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr. Potter." Tetsuo took out his quill but was stopped, "No, not with your quill, going to be using a rather special one of mine, now I want you to write, _'I must not tell lies.'"_

"How many times?"

"Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

"You haven't given me any ink."

"Oh, you won't need any ink."

As Tetsuo started to write with the pen he felt a burning sensation on his left hand. It felt like the skin was being ripped open and dragged by a wire. When he looked over his left hand he saw that that was exactly what was happening as whatever he wrote appeared on his hand. His skin was read as the phrase that was sure to scar was imprinted on him.

I must not tell lies

She came before him and looked down at him, "Yes?"

"'Nothing," He abated

"That's right. Because you know, deep down you deserve to be punished, don't you, Mr. Potter?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she gave the missive to leave. Tetsuo walked out of the office and opened the door out of the classroom.

"How was it?" The real Tetsuo asked his water clone, the clone put up his palm to show the scar

"It's gonna be there for a while," Was all the clone said before turning back into water and giving Tetsuo the scar but not the pain that came with it. Yin of course healed the hand a moment later but the scar still stayed true.

"_**This is some potent magic, gonna take me awhile to get rid of it."**_

_**-**__I give up-_

"Pardon me Professor but what exactly are you insinuating?" The voice of Umbridge sounded from the hall

"I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." A few from the hall left to watch the scene between the two teachers

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom Minerva." She stepped up stair step to appear intimidating to McGonagall but the old woman was not backing down

"Not all Dolores, just your medieval methods," Minerva stepped up to her height

"To question my practices is to question the ministry and by extension the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I won't stand for is disloyalty." McGonagall stepped down as she gazed at the woman with sad eyes

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared, Cornelius would want to take immediate action."

After that day Umbridge was appointed to '_High inquisitor,' _and things slowly started to go to hell. The normalcy of everyday life in Hogwarts changed as things that people enjoyed were taken away from them. There was no more PDA in the hallways, everyone's uniform had to be immaculate and not a crease must be insight. Teacher were questioned and evaluated on if they were really needed at Hogwarts.

Tetsuo had explained these difficulties to Kiba and the Inuzuka had replied saying that he would be glad to let the dogs use her as a chew toy. Tetsuo had told him that they couldn't really do that but the idea did have its merits. He explained this to Itachi and the Uchiha had told him to use the woman as target practice for his Amaterasu which he utterly sucked at but he could tell that he was good at Tsukuyomi.

Tetsuo also noticed that there was a little blood at the side of Itachi's paper and thought back to a few letters ago when Itachi had said that he had contracted an illness. Tetsuo promised himself that if he ever met up with Itachi again he would use all his power to heal him.

There was a commotion in the courtyard and Tetsuo saw that Dii was heading there, "What's happening,"

"It's that Professor Trelawney," Everyone was crowded around as they watched on and saw Filch bring out Trelawney's things. Umbridge made her way to the woman as she almost tripped over her things.

"Six-sixteen years I've lived and taught here, Hogwarts is my home, y-y-you can't do this!" She whimpered to the smiling woman

"Actually I can," She held up a folded piece of parchment

Minerva walked through the crowd of students into the courtyard to comfort Trelawney

"Something you'd like to say dear?"

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say." She shushed Trelawney's whimpers as the door opened and in walked Dumbledore who no one sees except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside." As they walked by him Trelawney profusely thanked Dumbledore for allowing her to stay.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of education, decree number twenty three, as enacted by the minister-,"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers, you do not however have the authority to banish them from the grounds, that power remains with the headmaster."

Umbridge gave a chilling smile, "For now,"

Dumbledore headed for the exit once more, "Don't you all have studying to do!"

_-Later-_

"That foul evil gargoyle!" Hermione paced back and forth in the tower as she ranted about the latest bit of Umbridge news, "We're not learning how to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our OWL's. She's taking over the entire school." Hermione quieted down as Tetsuo turned up the radio to listen to the minister's explanation for the mysterious disappearances that's been happening a lot lately

"Further evidence concludes that the person behind these disappearances is none other than the notorious mass murder, Sirius Black." A voice sounded from the fireplace as they turned the radio down once more

"Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"Answering you're letter of course," Tetsuo had almost forgotten that he sent a letter to Sirius as well about the Umbridge problem, "You said that you were worried about Umbridge, what she doing, training you to kill half breeds." Sirius joked

"Sirius, she's not teaching us anything," Dii replied

"She's not letting us use magic at all."

"I'm not surprised, the latest intelligence suggests that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"What does he think, we're forming some type of army?" Ron asked

"That's exactly what he thinks, that Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute, the others wouldn't want me telling you this Tetsuo, but things aren't going at all well with the order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move," He warned

"What can we do?" Tetsuo asked but stopped when the sound of a door being opened was heard

"Someone's coming, I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." Sirius vanished from the fireplace

The silence afterword was deafening and Hermione was the first one to break it, "He's really out there isn't he?" She asked rhetorically, "We need to be able to defend ourselves and if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." Hermione turned from the window and looked directly at Tetsuo

-_Next day, I'm sure of it this time-_

"You are completely insane, who would want to be taught be me, I'm the one who's completely insane remember?" They were headed towards the Hog's head discussing the option that Tetsuo should be the one to teach.

"Look on the bright side; you can't be any worse than old toad face." Ron joked

"Thanks Ron,"

"I'm here to help,"

"I don't know why you don't want to teach, I'm sure you've taught Konohamaru a dozen times." Dii recounted

"Yeah but that's Konohamaru, and I haven't even been given my own squad yet, my teaching skills are very limited." Tetsuo argued

"Well this will be an excellent test won't it." Hermione reasoned

Tetsuo sighed knowing that they wouldn't let him out of this even if he tried, "Who's all supposed to be meeting us anyway?"

"Just a couple of people," And by that Tetsuo knew she meant more than just a couple of people

Ron opened the door to the small shack and had a look of mild disgust as he looked around, "Lovely spot,"

"Thought it was safest off the beaten track."

_-Few minutes later when everyone shows up-_

Hermione stood and broke the silence of everyone who had gathered, "Hi, so…we need a teacher, a proper teacher, one who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?"

"Because you-know-who's back, you tosspot." Ron insulted

"So he says,"

"So Dumbledore says,"

"So Dumbledore says because he says, point is where's the proof," Tetsuo decided to stay silent and see how things played out

"Is it true that you can produce a patronus charm?" Luna piped up

"Yes, I've seen it," Hermione answered

"Blimey, Tetsuo, didn't know you could do that," Dean interjected

"A-and he killed a basilisk, with a sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville put out

"Third year he fought about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron put out this time, there were people just now hearing this news apparently by all the wonder in their eyes

"And last year he really did fight off you-know-who." Hermione clarified

Tetsuo finally decided to stand up for himself, "Look we could go all day discussing what I may or may not have done these past five years but facing this stuff in real life is not like in school. In school, if you fail, you can just try again tomorrow, but in real life when you're just seconds away from being murdered…or watching a friend about to be killed…you just don't know what that's like."

"Your right Tetsuo, that's why we need your help, because if we have any chance at beating…Voldemort…" Most people were surprised that she had even uttered the name.

"He's really back," Nigel said from the front

"Look you guys, I want to tell you something. If we have any chance of this working you're going to need to know what I plan on teaching you IF I decide to teach." He stood in front of the table as he leaned against this, "I'm not the one to go to for spells, if we decided to do this, It's Dii who is going to be the one to teach you spells. His knowledge is more cast than mine."

"Then what will you be teaching us?" Hermione asked

"I will be instructing you in the shinobi arts since that's the only thing that my knowledge exceeds Dii's in." He could see the confused faces on everyone indicating they had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed thinking that showing them would be better than sitting down and explaining it to them. "I guess I have no choice, I will teach you," He could feel the happy gazes directed towards him, "But I will warn you that the training will be gruesome, to me a wizards flaw is their reliance on their wands."

"If it is knocked away from you then you are dead, I doubt many of you have been taught how to fight so in a tight spot you are dead. If you feel that you are one hundred percent up to the challenge then you may sign, but know that patience is the key and I don't want to hear any whining over anything got it." If this was going to be a pain for him then It was going to be a mega pain for them.


	33. Shinobi wizards

Chapter 33

A/N: Lookin for a beta

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo."

Disclaimer: Some people threatened to leave, now I'm sad…*Bursts out laughing* I'm sorry, I just couldn't do it

Sad because people are leaving man I crack myself up

* * *

"We need to find a place that Umbridge can't find us." Tetsuo said as a few of the members of Saru's army walked the bridge with him.

"What about the shrieking shack?" Ginny supplied

"Too small," Tetsuo shot down

"What about the forbidden forest?"

"Not bloody likely," Ron shot down Hermione's idea

"Why don't you ask Dobby?" Dii tried as Tetsuo stopped and turned to him

"Why would I ask Dobby, he's never worked at Hogwarts has he?"

"I don't think so, but Lucius did allow Dobby to at least have visitors, he had a friend named Winky, Winky would bring friends around from time to time and each would be an employee at Hogwarts, I think she still works here after being released from the Crouch family." Dii explained

Tetsuo nodded knowing that it was probably the best option they had, "Dobby!" He called though it took the elf a few minutes to show up. Dobby had improved greatly since being released from the Malfoy's, he no longer looked like skin and bones since he was allowed to eat regularly like everyone else.

"How can Dobby be of service, sir?" Dobby bowed deeply to his one true master

"I was wondering if you know of someplace secluded, someplace where we couldn't be found?" He asked

"Dobby knows the perfect place, sir Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when Winky first came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

"Why is it called the room of requirement?"

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, sir, when Winky has been very drunk; he has hidden her in the Room of Requirement and he has found antidotes to Butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off, sir… and Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short, sir, and-,"

"If a person needs a place to relax the room would give them couches and beds?"

"If that is what the person requires then the room would supply it." Dobby nooded

"One more thing Dobby, is the room able to augment time?" Tetsuo asked, this was key to their operation

"I believe so sir, Dobby once took Winky in there when she was very bad, Dobby was sure that it had been a few days sir, but when he left the room he found that only one day had passed."

"Why would we need to have the room able to manipulate time?" Neville asked

"Look as much as you guys think that I'm some super guy, I'm just as regular as Dii. I may be skilled but there is no way that I can teach what I need to teach under these circumstances. To teach you guys how to properly defend yourselves would take at least a few weeks if not a month, and that's just combat, there's energy control and many other things you have to know. I told you from the start that this wasn't going to be some walk in the park." He apologized

"But at least we're being taught something," Hermione replied, "I'd rather we take time in our lessons than not being taught at all."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," He turned back to the elf that was obviously happy to be of service to his savior, "Thank you Dobby,"

The elf held a letter in his hands as he gestured for Tetsuo to take it, "This came for you in your mail, sir. That's why Dobby be late on your call, also Ms. Tsunade told me to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki still be on his mission and that he sent back saying that they caught on Sasuke Uchiha's trail and are on pursuit."

"Thanks Dobby," Tetsuo said looking at the only word written on the letter.

The only word written on the letter was '_Crow,'_

He knew who it was from but decided to open it when he was alone because this person always had unique way of contacting him if the name was used under this alias rather then wheel.

"Tetsuo, what happens if Umbridge does find us?" Ginny asked after their moment of silence

"Who cares, I mean, its sort of exciting isn't it?" Hermione asked vigorously, "Breaking the rules," Everyone knew that this wasn't the first time Hermione broke the rules but was surprised that she actually enjoyed it this time.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Hermione?" Ron asked seriously worried about the excited look in her eye

After that Umbridge had put up the rule that all student organizations have to be disbanded and the army knew that they had to be extremely careful talking about it in the open. Tetsuo remembered that he never actually asked Dobby where the room was and cursed that Naruto's forgetfulness was rubbing off on him. He didn't have to though since Neville had accidently discovered it's location when he was being hassled.

When they opened the door to the room, it was like they were opening the door to the outside as there were tall trees all around, a clearing in the middle with more at least four dozen tens all around. Tetsuo was awestruck at the scene, as it was so close to a shinobi training camp.

"This is perfect you guys, all we have to do is test the time manipulation." He formed one seal with both hands, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He summoned one clone to stay in this area and when Tetsuo released the jutsu he would know how long the clone stayed here.

-_Next day at breakfast-_

As Tetsuo was eating his breakfast he released the jutsu from under the table and he suddenly gained the experience that the clone went through in the Room of Requirement.

"How long?" Dii asked from the side of his mouth gaining everyone who was in the army's attention

"One month," Tetsuo answered with a smirk, this would be exactly what he would need to train these kids.

-_Next day in the room-_

Tetsuo looked around as all the members of the army entered the room and he could see a few new faces, though by there clothes he could tell that they were Slytherin and this would cause problems. "Hey what are you Slytherins doin here?" The first notice of the Slytherins happened as they were slowly stared at with hatred and loathing

"Stop!" Dii appeared in front of the crowd of students as he came to the Slytherins defense, "There is no need to ostracize the Slytherins, I asked them to be here,"

There were shouts of protest with this revelation as well

"Then you're with them!"

"That's enough!" Tetsuo silenced, "Another flaw of the wizards is that they are so quick to turn on their own kind. It doesn't matter what house you belong to when you step into this room, here you are all students and all of you just want to defend yourselves even the Slytherins. To stop this prejudice Dii and I have come up with a plan."

"Starting now, since there are accurately thirty six people here, you will be split up into nine teams of four." He called, he knew by the sounds of the murmurs that they would try to only include member of their house in their teams, "And before you even think about singling out your teams we have already decided that the teams will be one member from each house and that there will be two boys and two girls on one team."

The groans had begun as did the protest but they fell on deaf ears as Tetsuo threatened to pick the teams for them. They begrudgingly just started to pair up with people who were they were at least familiar with but most of the Slytherins had to be put into a team by either Tetsuo or Dii. "Now pick two tents, one will be for the girls and one for the boys." After that was finished Tetsuo looked around at his students seeing how they were sitting far apart from each other

"Right now, Dii and I have used a technique that allows us to clone ourselves and a second technique that allows us to take on another's form. Don't worry about being found out because we've already taken care of everything."

Ron had been put on a team with Blaise and was sitting as far as possible from the boy who seemed to just block out his presence. Theo had been paired with Hermione and Luna and one fourth year from Hufflepuff. "You guys wanted to be taught who to defend yourselves against the enemy, after we train you, you'll be able to destroy the enemy." He asked the room to give him a large boulder and it supplied as a boulder was phased into existence.

"First we start out with the basics, combat, trap setting, weapon handling, and energy control. When we move to techniques, the boys will be given a test to see what element of nature they are more directed to, after that since Dii and I are able to use all five natures combined we will teach how the many process of jutsu. The girls will be taught healing-," He closed his at the female protests that were coming from all the women except Hermione for she knew what else woman were taught.

"The woman will be taught in healing and will also be trained in their strength. When we are finished the dainty women of today will be able to do this with just their bare hands," Tetsuo demonstrated by banging his fist against the boulder he had asked for. Everyone grew confused when nothing happened but grew amazed when it crumbled a moment later.

"I would keep my hands to myself from now on fellas." Tetsuo smirked evilly at the evil smirks the girls were giving towards the gulping boys.

-_Later that day-_

"We will start with taijutsu, this is the art of hand to hand combat. We will demonstrate a battle so you guys can get the gist of what we are saying." Dii and Tetsuo stood on opposite sides of the field as they ran at each other to show off their combat prowess. There wasn't a blank stare anywhere in the room since everyone was paying rapt attention to the amazing battle that was taking place. With each kick and block that each boy delivered the other always knew how to counter it.

After their little sparring match there was a light sheen of sweat between the both of them. "First I want you guys to stretch, then I want a boy to team up with a boy and a girl to team up with a girl. I don't want to see scratching or pulling hair with the girls, I only want to see straight punches and kicks people. If you get a broken nose you keep fighting, only if you sprain something may you stop fighting."

Tetsuo wasn't a complete tyrant, he just didn't want people to get afraid from a fight just from a bloody nose, he knew that they weren't ready to fight through a sprain so he at least gave them that reprieve. He was surprised that a small percentage of Slytherins actually knew how to fight. There moves were sloppy but at least they knew the basics of combat enough to put most of their partners on their asses.

It was obvious to see the way people were getting mad at their losses and he stopped everyone, "You guys can't learn proper combat if your moves become hindered by your rage. How about we first start by teaching you some movements, I want you guys to get into rows and make sure that the person on your left is at least eight feet away from you."

They practiced movements dealing with a punches and kick for the next few hours until the fake sky above turned to night. "Al right that's enough for today you guys, dinner should be getting here any moment." As soon as he said that tables appeared with delicious looking foods spread around them, he had to thank Dobby for transporting this spread the house elves made to him. His vast number of students quickly decided to make the tables just like at the great hall by sitting only were there house sat.

Tetsuo sat on the fifth table in front of the four with Dii and their friends. "It's going to take more than just forcing them to work together to get them to actually get along." He said, he could see that Ron and Blaise were sitting on completely opposite ends of the table.

"Just give them time; they should start getting along soon enough

"But we have to speed things along, if they can't work with people from different houses then there's no hope for them. I'm thinking of doing friendship and trust exercises tomorrow and just skip training all together." He suggested

"They are not going to like that,"

Tetsuo scoffed, "Tough,"

When dinner was over and Tetsuo had called for everyone to head onto bed. He was sharing a tent with Dii and when the older boy fell asleep Tetsuo took the note from Itachi out of his pack and opened the letter. He was immeadiatly thrust into the genjutsu Itachi had somehow placed on the note. It was a dark area and the only occupants in the space were Itachi and Tetsuo.

"You know I was starting to forget what you looked like, I have to remember Sasuke to remember you." Tetsuo greeted

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult." Itachi's mouth was covered by his Akatsuki cloak, "How have you been old friend?"

"Well I've been better, this tyrant was brought back to life by Orochimaru and now he's gunning for me." Tetsuo rolled his eyes as he felt all the worldly problems he had drifted away.

"We heard about that, our leader was thinking of recruiting him to have another person assist in our sealing of the Jinchuriki."

"How many of have you sealed so far?" He asked, he hadn't been to the convening room in a while so he didn't know how many Jinchuriki had already been killed.

"We've only got three left, the six tails, eight tails, and finally the nine tails." He could tell Itachi was immensely grief stricken about doing this

"I forgot Dii's brother was a Jinchuriki too," Tetsuo slapped his forehead in stupidity, he had to tell Dii about this but was sure that the other boy wouldn't be worried. Unlike his mother, Bii had complete control of the grandpa-tako's power. Dii held his brother in high regard thinking that he was unbeatable just because he was considered to have the best control of his bijuu out of all the Jinchuriki.

"You may want to warn him about that." Itachi started to have a coughing fit and Tetsuo could tell that the man was coughing up blood. His became unfocused before refocusing back on his little friend.

"Why haven't you gone to see someone yet?" Tetsuo asked

"There's not many people that I could go to without them turning me in. Besides, this sickness in incurable,"

"Maybe I can ask Dii or even Snape to whip you up a healing potion." Tetsuo protested, there was no way he was just going to sit back and let his friend die.

"Sasuke is looking for me," He said out of the blue

"Why is Sasuke looking for you?" Tetsuo asked wondering why Itachi changed subjects

"The curse mark on Sasuke is driving him too, its still forcing him to seek out power now it wants him to test that power. I think he's searching for me to test his current skill level."

"What does that have to do with-," Tetsuo sentence stopped short as he realized what Itachi was going to tell him. Either by the sickness he had contracted or the fight with Sasuke, Itachi was still going to die. "You're not going to die Itachi!" He shouted in denial, there was no way that Itachi could die as well.

"Tetsuo-,"

"You're not dying!"

"Tetsuo-," Itachi said in a softer tone

"No!"

"Tetsuo…" Itachi's tone was even softer as Tetsuo laid his head on his dying friends shoulders as he could feel the sadness seep in.

"Please," Tetsuo sniffled, "Just…stay,"

Itachi sighed knowing that it was futile, Tetsuo would deny his fate until the time that it happened. "I put a lot of chakra into this letter, if you don't use it all today you'll be able to talk to me tomorrow."

Tetsuo nodded into his chest as he released the genjutsu putting himself back in the room of requirement. His tears fell silently in his attempt not to wake Dii up.

-_Next day-_

Tetsuo hid his sadness behind a mask as he told everyone the lesson plan for today, "Right now training is second priority when it comes to your team relationships. If you don't like one another than you have no chance of functioning together as one unit. The lesson for today is to get to know one another, start by sharing some things about you, your hopes and dream, you may come to find that you might have things in common with the people around you. After that, you should start to learn how to trust each other play a few trust games like trust fall. Begin!" He called as he sat down and looked around as the teams started interacting with one another.

He liked some of the results that he was getting, he knew that when he heard one of his teams laughter in the air, and it was one of hilarity rather than mocking, he knew that this was a good idea and he should've started with this first rather than dip right into combat. Of course there were a few skirmishes that had to be resolved by them but after that there was more laughter around. About an hour into the exercise Tetsuo stopped them and addressed them all.

"See this is what I'm talking about, the most prejudice around is that of the Slytherins. Sure some Slytherins are complete assholes who care nothing for anyone else but there are some Slytherins who are ok people. It's not just Slytherins either there are assholes in every house not just Slytherin. None of you have every really sat down with a person from another house to get to know them, this is another thing I don't like. The students are split to promote friendly rivalry but it's not friendly at all this is why I asked the room to make me thirty six of these."

He pointed to a table that had headbands collected on them. Each headband had the kanji for magic on it, it signified that they were all learning the same thing, they were in this as one and they had no differences when they put on this headband.

"One team at a time will come and pick up your headbands, they don't have to be put on your head as you can put them either on your arm or on your waist. Starting with you," He picked the first team closest to the table and as one they picked up their headbands

"_**You're not doin so bad for your second day, think you can actually get them to work together?"**_

Tetsuo looked on as when each time sat down they started to interact with eachother. He was most surprised to see that this was Seamus's team out of anything he thought the Scottish boy would be the last one to become friends with the Slytherins.

'_I feel that I've made a lasting impact on them, what they decide to do after this war is entirely up to them.'_

* * *

Again if someone wants to be a beta PM me and I'll consider it


	34. My Itachi

Chapter 34

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It's already been two weeks and everyone's improved exponentially in their combat skills now that they've made friends with one another. When one would get knocked down the other would help them back up and they would continue sparring. Tetsuo had to say that at least they could take on a genin with this level of combat skill. He had to blame at how late they were being trained. It's hard to train teenagers rather than children. "Now instead of sparring I want you guys to duel, now remember to keep calm and have a cool head as you battle one another."

He sat with Dii as the students paired up and fought one another. Each time one of the students accidently sprained or broke something, Tetsuo or Dii would heal them so they could get back to fighting. Tetsuo thought with the progress that they were making, they would be moving on to weapon training in a few days. He wanted to get them to a level that he was comfortable enough with before they started playing with dangerous weapons.

_-Few days later-_

"Okay this is called a shuriken," He had everyone form sit down in rows in front of him that way they could all get a good luck, "You throw it like this," He demonstrated by throwing it at a nearby tree where it stuck in the bark. "This is a kunai, it's good to sometimes have thin wires attached to it that way you can constrict opponents and even perform devastating attacks with it. You hold it backwards instead of like a knife, and you throw it like this." He threw it at another tree watching it stick in the bark.

"You will all be given a pair of these when you learn how to use your chakra correctly." He held out a weapon summoner bracelet just as a demonstration for now. "Right now I just want you guys to get the handling and the throwing down correctly, take a kunai and a shuriken and make sure to spread out between the trees. I don't want anyone throwing these at the back of anyone else's head. Once you throw it collect it and keep throwing it. After a few days we'll start teaching you guys how to dodge a kunai, I think if you can dodge a kunai you can dodge a kick and a punch."

-_Time's up-_

"Guys I have to say that I am immensely proud of you, I couldn't be more proud to call each and every one of you my students. It should be dinner right now and everyone's in the great hall, we'll all leave we'll come back the next time it's safe to meet. Hermione is going to give each of you a special galleon that'll tell you the next time we meet, make sure that you don't lose it. Also everyone I'm sorry but you're going to have to take off your headbands and put them someplace safe." Tetsuo was genuinely sorry when he heard the groans that came with having to take off their headbands

"I think you should all say your goodbye's for now because once we leave it's back to the way things were. Remember this, when we enter this room…"

"We are all the same," Everyone echoed what he had been saying this past month

"Good guys, alright say your goodbyes and as one we'll leave." A part of Tetsuo was glad that this was over because he had been using the clones for an entire day over there but this past month he had been using chakra so he was pretty much wiped for the next few days.

-_After their re-infiltration had succeeded-_

As Tetsuo recovered from his teachings his students thought it best to use the room while their teacher recovered. They would go in and out for the next few days and each time they were followed by Filch who could never catch them. Umbridge became suspicious so she put up a new rule that said that students will be submitted to questioning for suspicious activities. Tetsuo had thought this threw and had asked Yin to place blocks on all of the students minds, keeping all that particular secret locked away.

Not even the most skilled Occulems could get through that barrier.

When Tetsuo and Dii was deemed healthy enough they asked Hermione to send out the signal that he would be teaching again. They decided that this time they would be doing magic and Dii would be the teacher. They opted out for the month time since they would be using a lot of energy so they decided that a day would be best at most since learning magic was easier than learning chakra control right now since most of the students had been using magic their entire lives.

"Now I am your primary teacher and this time you will be using magic." They turned the room into a small training room with a fireplace and a dummy that was formed to look like a death eater. "The first spell we will learn is expelliarmus, it's a simple disarming spell intended to get the enemy's wand away from them. Form two lines, please." He asked as the students complied

Neville was first in one line so Dii decided to start with him first, "Go ahead, say it clearly, expelliarmus." Neville nodded and faced the dummy

"Expelliarmus!" Instead of disarming the dummy Neville's wand flew out of his hand and almost impaled Nigel in the face.

Dii shook his head, "You're flourishing your wand way too much, like this, expelliarmus!" The dummy was disarmed with a simple flourish, "Get into groups of two and try to disarm each other, one boy and one girl, if you girls think just because your women you'll get special treatment then you're wrong. Gender does not matter on the battlefield,"

Dii sat down with Tetsuo as the other boy watched the proceedings with pride, "Why give us a day to learn this one spell, why not give us a week to learn more than one spell."

"We're going to need all of our strength for when the lesson plan shifts back to me. I'm going to start chakra control and that'll probably take a week of just meditation, after I think they get the concept we'll start tree walking, and water walking. Everyone needs to get that down before we do anything else and that's going to take longer than a week."

"Just remember that you're going to have to teach magic for a while because they have to learn the patronus charm. I doubt Voldemort will hold back on using Dementors."

"Sure," Tetsuo was weary and glad that Dii was teaching because he had been up every night talking to Itachi and catching up on the each other's lives. He was sure that the letter was running out of chakra and was afraid that he would have to say bye very soon. If you asked if he was furious with Sasuke then he would say no. Sasuke was not in his right mind and Itachi had assured that if he indeed fights Sasuke then he would use whatever he had to make sure the curse seal was taken off of his brother. In theory that would take all the evilness of the curse mark out of Sasuke and he would return to Konoha once more.

Dii stood after a few hours of practice, he was glad since really all they had to do was know the words and practice for a while and they had it down. What really depended on a battle was how much power you put behind the spell or jutsu you're using. "That's it for today guys, we'll be practicing all week and up until Christmas with spells. After Christmas Tetsuo will be teaching you a lot dealing with chakra and even techniques."

There were shouts of excitement as they were about to go into the lesson that they had been dying to learn. "Go ahead guys, the room should open somewhere Filch isn't present." He showed them out of the room as he took a look at the two who stayed. "So Ron how are you like you're partners?"

"Blaise is alright, he's a complete arse but he's cool sometimes. Finn and Ashley are alright chicks, have a wicked sense of humor though." He replied

"What about you Hermione?"

"Luna's nice once you get to no her, I used to think that she wasn't all up there but…no I still think that…or maybe she just has a different outlook on things. Theo was pretty quiet at first but Justin got him to open up."

"I'm starting to think that Fred and George are geniuses when it comes to setting traps." Dii commented

"That was probably something you made a mistake on, Fred and George are great at spreading terror by themselves but together its complete anarchy."

-_Next day-_

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in a wizard's arsenal," Dii walked down the two rows as he was going to have a practice session with Nigel. "Give me your best shot," Dii had decided to give the kid a free hit this time as he was completely disarmed

"Stupefy!" Dii was thrust on his back as the spell took full effect

"Not bad, Nigel," Dii commended, "Ron, Hermione I want you to do the next one alright." He pointed to the two of them as they exchanged words.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you," Ron mistakenly said

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said with a sarcastic smile

Dii stood next to Tetsuo as Ron walked down the row, "Bet you five hundred galleons that Ron's going to land on his ass." Dii whispered to him

Tetsuo, having faith in his friend, took on the bet

He cursed when Ron landed on his ass doing to Hermione being the first to strike.

-_Practice-_

"That's very good guys make sure you concentrate," Dii went around to every group to inspect each person as the team were back to normal preforming the levitating charm. He heard a thud and a groan of pain and couldn't stop from laughing. "Try again, this time don't let your mind stray."

-_Practice-_

"Remember not to flourish Neville," Dii called, it had already been a few days and they had went over a number of spells that they were just practicing what they know now. Shouts of different spells sounded ranging from expelliarmus to diminuendo. "Working hard is important, but something even more important is believing in yourself. Think of it this way, every great wizard, witch, and shinobi in history has started out just where we are now, students, if they can do it, why not us?" He asked rhetorically as his speech made everyone go that extra mile in order to perfect, try, or enhance the spells they were using now

"Expelliarmus!" Neville finally mastered the spell

They were in a circle hitting around the dummy to one another, "Reducto!" Ginny completely obliterated the dummy and most of the floor beneath it.

"Gold star for you," Dii joked

-_Practice ends-_

The two leaders stood in front of the SA as this was the end of their training until after the holidays, "You guys I just want to say how proud we are of you. You mastered these spells, are useful in combat and weaponry and after the holidays you will be able to grow more powerful when Tetsuo and I start teaching you jutsu." Dii commended

"I really feel like you guys taught me instead of the other way around," Tetsuo faked cried while all the others laughed with him

"Alright, head on out of here, pack up your things and get ready for the holidays. Don't forget to practice regular with your paper shuriken and kunai, your spells too!" He called after them

Cho was the last to leave as she stared at a picture of Cedric she put on a mirror they asked for. "You alright Cho, I heard Umbridge gave you a rough time the other day." He asked, the two had talked of course after he had woken from his healing slumber she had come to thank him a thousand times for saving Cedric's life.

"Yeah, it's worth it, I mean I getting strong enough to be able to protect him." She looked at his smiling picture and had a relaxed smile on her face.

"I heard you guys go together after the tournament." That had shocked him, after that unexpected kiss in the maze he thought Cedric had a thing for him

"If you're referring to when he kissed you then I already know. After you were put in the hospital he came one day and saw that guy by your bed, he got curious and asked who he was and he answered by saying that he's your boyfriend. Cedric knew he had no chance with you after that because the guy never left, he kept saying he was in love with you." She explained

Tetsuo's eyes grew wide, "He what?"

Cho had a sheepish and sorry look on his face, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have told you that, it's just I thought that he might've already told you."

"No he didn't," Tetsuo now he something new to think about

-_Holiday-_

Tetsuo decided to stay at Sirius's for a few days before returning home. As much as he didn't want to go home right now he had no choice. He lied down in his bed as his dreams started up.

_Tetsuo was facing ground level as he could feel his body slither across the floor. He recognized that he was in the ministry as he headed towards the only door in the hall. It was opened as he slithered toward the only light in the vast room. _

_When he got close to the light he recognized Mr. Weasley but it was like he wanted to kill the man. That's exactly what happened as he attacked and bit the man over and over until he was bloody in the face and arms. He felt glee rush through him as he knew that he couldn't kill the man by murder so he left him to die._

Tetsuo shot up in bed in a cold sweat as the events of the dream ran through his mind. He got up and woke up Ron, and with the Weasley he ran down the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. "Professor Mr. Weasley's been attacked!" He said as soon as Dumbledore allowed them in

"What?"

"In a dream I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked at the ministry in the department of ministries." He hoped that he was remembering the right door from the only time he had been inside the ministry.

Dumbledore asked for the rest of the Weasley siblings and McGonagall as well, "In the dream were you standing next to him or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked not looking at him

"I don't know it was like…" Tetsuo trailed off not knowing how to describe the feeling, "Professor will you please just tell me what's happening?" He got back to the subject at hand

"Everarte, Arthur Weasley is in the department of mysteries, make sure he is found by the right people." Dumbledore told one of the paintings completely ignoring Tetsuo

"Sir-,"

"Phineas, explain to the order at Grimmuald place that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and he and his children will be arriving soon." Everart returned to his painting and debriefed Dumbledore

"We got there just in time Albus, it was close but we made and once more the dark lord failed to acquire it."

"Thank, heavens,"

Tetsuo didn't know what came over him as he gave a sudden shout, "Look at me!" That got Dumbledore's attention as Tetsuo felt seriously afraid of what he would do next, "What's happening to me?" He asked

"Do you wish to see me, Headmaster?" Tetsuo turned his head to see Snape standing behind him

"I'm afraid we can't wait, not even until the morning, otherwise we will be vulnerable."

Snape dragged Tetsuo down to the dungeons and put the sweating boy in a chair as he unwrapped something from his kit, "It seems there is a connection between the dark lords mind and yours, whether he is unaware of this connection is unclear. Pray that he remains ignorant."

"If he knows about it, then he'll be able to read my mind?"

"Read it, control it, unhinge it. In the past it was often the pleasure of the dark lord to invade the minds of his victims sending them visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last most exquisite ounce of agony and have them beg for death did he finally kill them. Used properly the power of occlumency will be able to shield you from him, in these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself," Snape only gave him a second reprieve before they started, "Legilimens!"

Tetsuo felt his mind being perused as memories were brought to the surface. The memories of only a few days ago but he grew furious when Snape reached the memories of his life in Konoha with Naruto, Sasuke and even more furious when the man perused his relationship memories. When it was over he gave a glare worthy of Voldemort to the man who sneered at him, "You stay out of those memories you hear me!"

"We don't have time for petty embarrassment about your private life. Your mind is already in tatters so get out and when you return that's when the lessons will begin again." Snape turned his back towards the boy as he left out of the room with anger rolling off of him in waves.

'_Why didn't you shield my mind?'_

"_**I'm sorry, I was trying to figure out how that happened during your dream. It's like I know what the problem is I just can't find it anywhere. I'm gonna keep looking you just head on to bed." **_

-_Grimmauld place-_

"Daddy's home!" Mrs. Weasley on Arthur's get well cake as the big family sat around him. They decided to have Christmas and a party all on the same day, "Now presents." Mrs. Weasley handed out the presents as Tetsuo threw a special kunai on the ground and decided to pop back home for a sec to see how things were fairing there.

When he arrived in the Hokage's office there were a number of people and creatures inside. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked with much trepidation, there was an old looking toad sitting on Tsunade's desk that was looking right at him.

"Tetsuo now's not the best time," Tsunade said, Tetsuo could tell that she was somewhere far off right now as did everyone else.

"What happened?" He asked Sakura

"We came back a just yesterday for the mission to search for Sasuke, it didn't end as well as I had hoped." That meant that they had failed but Tetsuo didn't blame them, "We had traced him to an Uchiha hideout and all that stood was rubble, an Akatsuki member, Zetsu, told us that Sasuke had successfully killed Itachi."

Everything after that was a complete blur as Tetsuo could only memorized three words

Sasuke

Killed

Itachi

"We're waiting for Naruto to tell him about Jiraiya-sama," Sakura explained

"What happened to Jiraiya?" Tetsuo asked, no wonder they decided to wait for Naruto

"Jiraiya-chan is dead," The old toad answered

"Jiraiya's gone?" Tetsuo asked with disbelief coloring his voice, Jiraiya was one of the most powerful ninja of the era, he was another student of Tetsuo father and he was the teacher of the fourth Hokage, the yellow flash.

"Ay, he was killed by the leader of Akatsuki, Pein."

The door opened and in walked Naruto, "Tetsuo if you could please leave?" Tsunade asked not looking at him

"But-,"

"Just go!" Tetsuo knew better than to mess around with the grief stricken woman, he gave an apologetic look towards Naruto as he placed another kunai in the wall and headed back to Grimmauld place. Mrs. Weasley found him and decided to give him his present, she asked him to stay for breakfast but he declined and walked into the hallway.

He leaned his left arm and head on the wall as the realization hit him.

_"Very good, seito." He heard a voice say from the trees_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Right here, seito." A man jumped down from the trees right in front of him._

_"You know you could've killed me with that kunai right."_

_"No it wouldn't, see," He demonstrated by pulling his finger back and the kunai came back to him suggesting it had a piece of string. "I was just testing your skill; Kakashi tells me you're a prodigy, just like us."_

_"What's your name sir?"_

_"Uchiha Itachi at your service," Itachi said with a smirk as the kid looked him over_

He bit his lip as he could feel the tears already make their way down his face.

_A little Tetsuo groaned as Itachi made him dizzy with his spinning sharingan again. "I wish you would stop that, it makes me feel nauseous." _

"_It's the only way to get you to be still," Itachi was truly sorry as he looked at the boy's green face and pulled something out of his pocket. He held the chocolate bar in front of Tetsuo as the boy looked at it in glee. The child took the chocolate bar and unwrapped it like a child at Christmas. Itachi sat down next to him as he unwrapped his own chocolate bar with a little more refinement then a child. _

"_What's yours?" Tetsuo asked_

"_Nuts,"_

"_Mines chocolate chip, I can't believe you like nuts, they're so salty." (__**A/N: Dirty people get that smirk off you face)**_

"_Nuts are good for you though," Itachi argued_

"_That's another reason to hate them," Tetsuo scrunched his nose at Itachi's chocolate_

Tetsuo let out a few sobs as each memory came to him, "Itachi, you bastard," He said to no one in particular since the only person he could say it to was now gone. He was brightened though when he realized that he still had enough of Itachi's chakra to have at least three more sessions with the man.

A hand found perch on his shoulder, "Are you going to be alright?" He heard Sirius ask from behind him, Tetsuo turned around and nodded as he sobs subsided into huffs. "Come on I want to show you something." Sirius lead him downstairs and into a room that had his family tree all over it. There were some names that had scorch marks over them

He pointed to a name at the bottom, "My deranged cousin, I hated the lot of them, my parents with their pureblood dominion." He pointed to his name that also had a scorch over it, "My mother did that after I ran away, she sure was a charming woman."

"Where did you go?"

"To your dad's, I was always grateful to the Potter's. I've seen so much in you Tetsuo, you're both just alike."

Tetsuo had begun to doubt that, "I'm not so sure, Sirius why did you bring me down here?"

"I thought that by sharing my family problems that it would help you stop thinking about yours." Sirius answered

"I don't have family problems, it's just…" He trailed off, "I recently found out that a friend of mine died, he's been my friend ever since I was little and now I just can't imagine a world without him." Tetsuo admitted

"I had the same sentiment when your father died, he was my best friend, took me in when I needed it and was always there for me. That's why I went after Wormtail without thinking things through, he had killed my friend and I had wanted him dead." Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, "Talk to me anytime, trust me, I know exactly how you're feeling right now."

Tetsuo nodded knowing no one else but Remus or Sirius could understand how he was feeling right now.


	35. Invasion of Pain!

Chapter 35

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Ne, Sakura where's Naruto?" Tetsuo asked as he and Sakura went shopping after he returned to the leaf village from his trip at Sirius's house. Sakura had practically dragged him out on to the streets since she thought that they didn't spend as much time together as they should've been. Tetsuo was the last person on her team, besides Sai of course, that she could actually talk to.

"He with that old toad," She said referencing the toad that took perch on Tsunade's desk. "He's learning from him since the toad was Jiraiya-sama's old teacher." She answered

"Naruto's learning jutsu from a toad?" Tetsuo asked disbelievingly

"_**There's no way he's learning senjutsu,"**_

'_Senjutsu?'_

"_**A specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. If Naruto becomes a complete sage he will surpass you by leaps and bounds." **_

"Sugoi," Tetsuo said outloud as he and Sakura walked the streets, as they walked Tetsuo could see that Sakura was on edge, "What's the matter Sakura?"

She jumped as if she just noticed his presence, "Oh nothing," She shook her head as Tetsuo could tell she was lying

"What's got you on edge?" He asked again on a more serious note

"I told you it's nothing,"

Tetsuo huffed and looked ahead, now that he thought about it Tsunade seemed really on edge after he returned from his trip. He didn't want to do it but something was up and Tetsuo had to find out. He asked Yin to go into Sakura's mind and look at her memories of the events that happened after he left the office.

"_**Here you go,"**_

_Tetsuo was thrust back into the memories as he could clearly see the events that took place after the Hokage's dismissal of him. It was quiet as Naruto walked into the room confused at its animal occupants. "He is Jiraiya-chan's student?" The great toad asked_

"_Yes, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade answered, "The 'Child of the prophecy' you mentioned."_

_Naruto looked at the small frog with great disdain, "A geezer frog, what the hell?"_

"_Watch your mouth Naruto. This is Fukasaku-sama, one of the two great sages of Mount Myoboku. He came all the way here to speak with you." Tsunade admonished_

"_Well, to be more accurate, I am a great sage toad, but never mind that. You are, without a doubt, Jiraiya-chan's student." The sage toad assessed_

"_Chan?" Naruto this toads term of endearment for his teacher, "You talk as though Ero-sennin is still a kid, who does this geezer frog think he is!"_

"_I said to watch your mouth!"_

"_This great man is the one who taught Jiraiya-sama sage jutsu, he is Jiraiya-sama's master." Shizune informed_

_Fukasaku laughed with mirth, "Ero-sennin, eh? What a fitting nickname for Jiraiya-chan."_

"_So what does this geezer sage want with me?"_

_The toad's expression sobered, "Where to begin?" His head was down as he tried to collect his thoughts, "I suppose the most important thing to begin with…" He trailed off, "Jiraiya-chan has falled in battle."_

_Naruto was having trouble processing the toad's words, "Huh?" It seemed to hit him as he moved closer, "Wh-what are you talking about?"_

_Everyone looked at Naruto in order to gauge his expression_

"_I know this is sudden, I don't blame you if you don't believe me." The great toad sighed, "For quite some time, there were rumors that the leader of Akatsuki was stationed in Amegakure. Jiraiya-chan went in person to verify the truths of these rumors."_

"_The leader of Akatsuki was in Amegakure?" Sakura asked_

"_As I recall, that village is quite difficult to infiltrate, a village closed to the outside world." Sai explained_

"_Yeah, but Jiraiya-sama was quite skilled in infiltration and espionage tactics." Kakashi commended_

"_Exactly, Jiraiya-chan came upon the leader of Akatsuki…Pain. However, Pain was Jiraiya-chan's former student." _

"_Student, what do you mean?" _

"_Jiraiya-chan called him Nagato." The toad remembered_

"_That goes back a long ways. During the chaos of the great ninja war, Jiraiya looked after some orphans in Amegakure, which had become a battlefield." Tsunade explained, "Who would've imagined those kids would've…"_

"_To corner a shinobi like Jiraiya-sama, how did this Pain…?"_

"_He possessed the rinnegan."_

_Everyone's eyes widened except for the ones who had no idea what the rinnegan was. _

_Like Sakura, "Rinnegan?"_

"_The rinnegan is an ocular jutsu that was said to have been possessed by the father of all ninja, Rikudo Sennin. I thought that it was just a myth." Shizune explained_

"_The legendary ocular jutsu…the rinnegan. It's power was beyond imagination, not only that, there were six of them who possessed it."_

"_Six people had the rinnegan, how can that even be possible?"_

"_Perhaps there's a trick to it. Most likely, only Jiraiya-chan, who was there, discovered their secret. But even after having his throat crushed by Pain, Jiraiya-chan left a message before collapsing." The toad removed his cloak and turned around revealing writing on his back, "This is that message." Once everyone got a good luck at it he put back on his cloak, "I'm sure he did this to prevent Pain from noticing. I've told you everything about Jiraiya-chan."_

"_I wonder what Jiraiya tried to say, if we can decode this we'll understand, won't we?" Tsunade asked_

Tetsuo learned all he needed to as he returned to the physical plane.

"What's the matter?" She parroted the same thing he was just asking her

This time it was Tetsuo's turn to lie, "Oh nothing, Sakura, it seems we're going to have to cut this outing short. I have to go fix something," She nodded confused before he body flickered to Hokage mountain. "Rag!" He called out not seeing the huge dragon anywhere, he hated to cut the dragon from his mate but it was deathly important. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground

"What!" He shouted at him coming close to his face

"I'm sorry but this is important, the village could be in danger any minute. I need you to stay here since you're at the highest point i need you to spot anyone in a black jacket with red clouds." Tetsuo relayed

"Why?"

"Akatsuki's leader is coming for Naruto, now may be a good time to finally repay your debt to me." Ragnarok got a misty eyed look on his face

"That would be good," It was said more to himself than Tetsuo

"Ragnarok?"

"Nothing, after we defeat him my debt is repaid and I can finally leave." Ragnarok flapped his wings as he was high in the air

"Thanks," Tetsuo body flickered near the gates and after running a few meters from the village he performed another summoning Jutsu, "Who are you?" He asked the snake who looked nothing like Manda. The only difference was this snake was green instead of purple

"I'm the new boss summon of the snakes, you must not have heard about Manda's death." This snake seemed much nicer than Manda but Tetsuo sort of missed Manda's '_I'm gonna eat you'_ wit.

"What happened to Manda?" He hadn't heard of the giant snake's death, it surprised him because he wondered who would be skilled enough to kill Manda

"He died in a fight between the Akatsuki member Deidara, and Uchiha Sasuke. The man's body was blown away due to being summoned in the middle of a monstrous explosion."

Tetsuo thought that he would mourn later because things were more important right now, "So what do I do show you why I'm worthy to summon you or something?"

"You don't, you're a speaker so I'm eternally loyal to you, anyone else is dead meat."

"Great, I was wondering if you could patrol around the village, I only need you to send back a report if you see anyone wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it." Tetsuo asked, "I almost forgot to ask you your name."

"It's Mungetsu, and it shall be done." Mungetsu nodded as his huge body dissolved into smaller green snakes that each went in one direction of the forest. One snake stayed and slithered up Tetsuo's arm. "Each of the smaller me's are linked so anything they see, I'll see."

_-Amegakure-_

A man wearing a spiral mask with one hole over the right eye was bathed in a purple light. "We've finally captured the Rokubi." He announced to the man with orange hair and multiple piercings in his face. His eyes had rings around the pupils and they were a deep purple color.

"Now we can finally go after the Kyuubi." The orange haired man responded

"Good luck, because you killed Jiraiya the leaf will set their eyes on you. The more time passes, the more likely they'll set some plan into motion. Take action before it becomes too difficult." The masked man warned

"Pain is invincible. No matter what happens we will capture the Kyubbi." A violet haired woman with a piercing in her lower lip spoke up

"There is only one Jinchuriki left."

"Not two?"

"Sasuke has already captured the Hachibi."

"I see,"

The pierced man stood from his seat as five more people appeared in the room, "Konan, make preparations immediately, we're heading out to the hidden leaf."

-_Back to Konoha-_

It wasn't until a few days that Mungetsu had gotten his first sighting, Tetsuo was walking with Kiba around the village when Mungetsu suddenly slithered to eye level, "Found one, he has orange hair, multiple piercings around the face and ears, and his eyes…" Mungetsu moved towards his ear and whispered what type of eyes the man had

"I know," Tetsuo thought it best to inform Tsunade of this but he had to gain information himself before. "Kiba, can you do something for me?"

"Of course,"

"Go home, tell your family to get ready for battle," Tetsuo informed

"What's going on?" Kiba asked confused

"All I can say right now is that the village is going to be attacked, I have to inform Tsunade." He ran off before Kiba could stop him, he summoned a few clones and had them head for where the first Pain was sighted. From what the toad had informed them of, there was more than one pain and each pain had a different skill and could only use that skill.

He wasn't very surprised when the clones returned to him not a second after facing Pain. He was using some jutsu that allowed him to control attractive forces since he had used that to get rid of every single one of his clones. He just passed by Ichiraku's as the sound of explosions filled the sky. He stopped in his efforts thinking that if Tsunade didn't know that Pain was inside the village, then she would surely know now.

He instead took on the role of protector as he helped get the villagers to safety before joining the fray. He could see the village shinobi helping him with getting the villagers to the safe houses and out of harm's way, he was guiding a group as a giant centipede broke through a home and was headed right for them. Tetsuo jumped in the air and smashed his fist right on top of the centipede's head before it was able to attack an elderly couple.

"Get to safety!" He ordered them as that one hit didn't seem to do the trick. "Mangetsu, assemble yourself, I'm going to need your help!" The small snake nodded before slithering away to find his other parts. Tetsuo could see high up in the air was Ragnarok breathing fire on the other enemy summons. The centipede below him was bucking in an attempt to get Tetsuo off its head.

"Oodama Rasengan!" He and his clone slammed the huge rasengan on the centipede's head effectively killing it. He saw a complete Mungetsu and a few shinobi were going after him. He outran them and jumped on top of his snake's head, "It's ok, he's with me!" He told them, it was enough to make them turn back to the matter at hand which were the newest summons rampaging throughout the village.

"Mangetsu, go after the dog, I'll go after the bird." Ragnorak swopped down to pick him up as Tetsuo laned on his head before they went after the giant flying bird. He saw a female with orange hair and multiple piercings running through parts of her face. "There's one of the Pain's on the bird, help me take her down."

They flew right behind the giant green bird as it took one look at them, "You got it!" Ragnorak opened his mouth wide as he blew a steady stream of fire at the bird that maneuvered out of the way. Another Pain jumped on the bird with the female, this one had spikes in his head and Tetsuo was horrified when his head opened up to reveal that his skull was metal with a huge hole in it.

"_**Dodge that!"**_

'_What_

Tetsuo didn't see the burst stream of chakra flow from the man's head and hit Ragnarok in the chest until it was to late. He did see Ragnarok free fall to the ground as he hit the ground as well. He stood and coughed as dust was in the air from the giant dragon's impact. There was a scorch mark and some of the scales were burned away as Ragnarok was in immense pain. The dragon wheezed as Tetsuo stood over the giant scorch mark

"Tetsuo I have something to tell you,"

"You can tell me when this is over,"

"I don't know if I can make it until then, a dragon's skin is hard to heal with just chakra. What he shot was concentrated chakra that burst upon being released, it hit right where my heart was." Ragnarok gave a wheeze and a laugh all in one, "It's a shame that I never got the chance to see my little hatchlings."

Tetsuo's eyes widened, "I would have never summoned you if-,"

"It's alright, at least my family won't be in debt to you upon my death."

"The debt's repaid, I set you free and you saved my life." Tetsuo looked on as his friend gave his last breath before his chest stopped moving all together. Tetsuo said a quick prayer for his friend and promised him that he would take care of Ragnarok's children with his life. He had to go make sure someone else was alright as well and he found that person's chakra near here.

He moved through the destroyed streets and jumped high in the air so he could get a clear view. When he saw a familiar body sticking out of the ground he stopped and headed towards the distinctive head of white hair. He sat cross legged at the body of his teacher, master, and childhood friend and knew that the man was dead. He couldn't feel anything right now as he stood and headed for a building that was still intact.

It wasn't intact before he left to go find Konohamaru though.

He saw that there were many people entered into the hospital so he summoned a few clones to aid the medic in healing them. Though it would use his chakra in doing it, he didn't care since it was his duty to make sure the villagers lived through this. He could hear Konohamaru's voice and he saw that his nephew was facing off with one of the pain's. He knew that this would deplete his chakra exponentially because he could still feel his chakra being sapped by his clones.

Konohamaru used a rasengan on the Pain thinking he knocked him out the boy turned his back to help his sensei. Pain stood and outreached his hand to take Konohamaru by the neck, Tetsuo appeared in between them and with a great amount of chakra kicked the Pain through numerous buildings. "Nii-chan!"

"Take Ebisu-sensei and leave," Tetsuo said staring as the Akatsuki stood up once more.

"But I want to stay and help you!" Konohamaru protested just as Pain launched at them. His hand was almost at Tetsuo neck before his body was pushed to the ground by Tetsuo's big ball rasengan.

"I don't need any help." He looked up as a small shadow blocked the sun, a small Mungetsu slithered up to him.

"That's the one I saw, he might be the actual leader of the Pain's."

"Protect Konohamaru," Tetsuo took out his katana as the small Mangetsu grew and wrapped around Konohamaru. Tetsuo jumped on a few buildings seeing that Tsunade and a few ANBU were following after that Pain.

"Stop, Pain!" Tsunade shouted as Tetsuo out ran her and dipped into Yin storage of chakra in order to help him follow Pain into the sky. "Don't go after him alone, Tetsuo!"

But it fell on deaf ears as all Tetsuo could think about where the death of his master and his friend at the hands of this man.

"I will never forget Yahiko's pain." He could hear that Pain say as he got closer, "This world shall know pain!" Tetsuo shielded his eyes from the bright light that blinded the entire village.

"_**Mangekyo sharingan!"**_

"Shinra tensei!"

Only thing Tetsuo could see was a flash of white and the scenery leaving him before he blacked out.

The force of the jutsu was devastating, there wasn't a building left intact after Pain's jutsu. The most prominent part of the village was the giant gaping hole in the middle of it. Most of the buildings had been moved to the outskirts to accommodate it. Yin had slapped Tetsuo awake as all he saw was forest around him. His severe injuries were healed as he stood.

'_What happened?'_

"_**Pain repelled you and most of the village, I had to think quickly to save you."**_

'_I have to go back!'_

Tetsuo tried to stand but couldn't as he body collapsed, _'Why can't I get up?'_

"_**You were thrown miles away from the village, even if I healed you, you'll still have the experience."**_

Tetsuo could tell that his chakra was still being depleted by Mungetsu, he knew that his clones were going to be destroyed so he had the Mungetsu he had on him to distribute his chakra to the others that were attached to the other villagers, more so since most of the hospitals were down and there was absolutely no one in the village who wasn't injured from that impact.

"_**You'll be out of it if you use anymore chakra,"**_

'_I don't care, I have to protect the village!' _He used a little of his chakra to transport him to the leaf village and it hurt him greatly but he stood and jumped down into the gaping hole. He jumped in the middle of the returned Naruto and all six Pain along with a panting Tsunade.

"I'm…the fifth Hokage!" An ANBU jumped next to her worried for her safety

"I won't let you wreak havoc in the village any longer!" Tetsuo made a clone that helped him form a rasengan although it was mere fractions of its regular size. His eyesight was blurry as he ran at the Pain's, his revenge was stopped when he was grabbed and pulled back by a tongue. Gamabunta placed him on top of his head right next to Gamakichi who had Naruto on his head.

"As Hokage, I'll end this here!"

"It seems you have come to understand a little of my pain. Regardless, I have no business with you, the one I want…" The spiked head Pain flew at Tsunade before she knew but was stopped by an even faster Naruto who destroyed his back with a rasengan.

"You want me, right?" Naruto stared right at Pain with his toad eyes

"There's no need for Konoha's queen and its prince to burden themselves with this trash. Just sit back and have a cup of tea, Granny."

"Naruto,"

"I refuse!" Tetsuo shouted, his eye sight was going black as he could feel himself passing out, he was now trying his best to stay conscious enough to fight Pain, "Not after what he did!" Naruto called for Gamakichi to take Tsunade and Tetsuo away from the battle

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this now. Tell everyone else not to interfere, fighting while protecting everyone would only be a nuisance." Tetsuo stared at the back of Naruto's head and thought that maybe the roles were reversed for once

"At least take Mungetsu with you, he'll be able to heal you with my chakra." Tetsuo held out his Mungetsu but Naruto didn't take it.

"I can already see that you're about to pass out from your overuse of chakra, save what you have."

"Then at least take Katsuyu with you, she could come in handy since she has information on them." Fukasaku took that for Naruto as he and another toad took perch on Naruto's huge scroll.

"I know this isn't the right time but I need to ask you something. I learned to pick up natural energy and there's something I don't get. I can feel everyone's chakra…is Kakashi-sensei on a mission outside of the village?"

He took both their shared silences as his answer

"I see, go Gamakichi!" The back of Naruto's head was the last thing that Tetsuo saw out of the scene before Gamakichi landed on higher ground. He deposited Tetsuo near an upturned rock before depositing Tsunade near Sakura.

Tetsuo was breathing heavily as the last of his chakra was spent and he had to dip into Yin's chakra just to stay alive. He felt warm arms circle around him and he cracked his eyes to see Kiba had gathered his body in his arms. "You did a good job," The Inuzuka congratulated as his mother came to see the boy she had loved since him and her son first became friends.

Tetsuo gave Kiba a cracked smile before he closed his eyes and laid his head on the boy's chest already feeling the wetness on his cheeks.

Tetsuo opened his eyes seeing nothing but a bright green field all around him. The air was divine and there was a gentle breeze around the place. He looked to the side and could only see a foot as Yin was at full height in demon form. "Where am I, Yin?"

"_**Don't worry about it you won't be here for long." **_Yin walked forward knowing Tetsuo was going to follow, _**"There's someone here for you to meet."**_

As they walked they saw a picnic table in the distance with only two occupants sitting there. One was a man with black hair wearing round glasses, the other was female with red hair and startling emerald eyes. He walked up the table as Yin gestured for him to sit down.

"It's nice to finally meet you," The female started first

"How have you been, son?" The male asked

Tetsuo finally realized it, he could remember the pictures Hagrid had given him and now knew who these people were, "Tou-san…Kaa-san?" It hit him where he was like a ton of bricks

"Am I dead!" He shot from the table as his dead parents gave him an amused look

* * *

Tell me if that could have been better

Also to everyone who voted that they don't know Fairy tail, well if you look it up it'll tell you it's the number four anime in japan behind one piece who is behind bleach who is behind Naruto


	36. Tou-chan and Kaa-chan

Chapter 36

A/N: Come on guys I would really like it if you voted

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_-Last _time_-_

_As they walked they saw a picnic table in the distance with only two occupants sitting there. One was a man with black hair wearing round glasses, the other was female with red hair and startling emerald eyes. He walked up the table as Yin gestured for him to sit down._

_"It's nice to finally meet you," The female started first_

_"How have you been, son?" The male asked_

_Tetsuo finally realized it, he could remember the pictures Hagrid had given him and now knew who these people were, "Tou-san…Kaa-san?" It hit him where he was like a ton of bricks_

_"Am I dead!" He shot from the table as his dead parents gave him an amused look_

_-Currently-_

"Dead is such a negative phrase, think of it as the next great adventure." James Potter replied

Tetsuo sat back down slowly at the picnic table and stared at it with dread, "Aw man, I can't believe I died!" He shook his head thinking that this was all a bad dream

"Technically you're not dead…yet," Lily Potter told him, "You're actually in Limbo, the precipice of death.t" She explained

"_**You, being the stupid idiot that you are, used up the last of your chakra with that rasengan and the need to heal the villagers with Mungetsu. I sort of stopped your death by adding a little of my chakra to keep your body alive long enough for it to regenerate its own chakra. Your dead but at least not for very long." **_Yin said as he laid his gigantic body around the table and its occupants

"I don't care, at least the villagers are safe from Pain." Tetsuo crossed his arms at Yin's idea of his actions being idiotic

"Tell us about it," Lily asked

"About Pain?"

"About your life of course, if you hadn't noticed we don't know that much about you." James said like it was obvious, "It would be nice to know what happened to our son after our sacrifice."

"You might as well, seeing as how your regeneration is going to take a while." Lily acknowledged

Tetsuo placed his hands on the table as he thought of how to word his life story to his parents, "Geez, where do I start?" He breathed a puff of air as this whole thing was so surreal.

"_**How about you list the memory and I show them."**_ Two of Yin's tail connected in a circle

"Ok, I don't remember much, but my tou-san found me and adopted me when I was just a baby." He started as the scene played out in picture perfect between Yin's tails.

"So the old man became your new father?" James asked

Tetsuo didn't know how to approach the fact that this dad had been replaced by another dad. "Um, yeah, I mean he raised me from when I was just a year old. I hope this doesn't offend you but he was the only parents I ever knew and I'm glad he was my father."

James shook his head, "Not at all, I'm glad that a good person had taken care of my son in my stead. I can tell that you've grown to be a wonderful person."

"Tell us about your friends." Lily asked excitedly

"_**You list off a friend and I'll show your memories of them."**_

Tetsuo placed a finger to his chin as this he was starting to at least open up to them, "Well, how about we start with Asuma nii-san. He was actually my adopted brother but he was a great friend as well." The memory showed to the one Tetsuo had the day Asuma died.

"You sure were a mischievous little one as a child," James commented, he then saw Tetsuo give the puppy dog eyes to Asuma to get another candy white stick, "Your mother had the same ability to get what she wanted with that look. I swear it was mad just trying to deny her."

Lily laughed at her husband, "You didn't want to resist me if I remember." She poked his nose as Tetsuo looked at his parents with a smile.

"Then there was my first teacher, Kakashi Hatake." Tetsuo's voice got heavy as he remembered the sight of Kakashi's body sticking out of the ground. "He taught me everything I knew up until the age of ten."

Lily could remember the white haired man from when he was just a child. He was Minato's old student back when the man and her sister was alive. Who knew that the child would grow up to be a man and the teacher of her child. "He seems like a wholesome fellow."

Tetsuo laughed a little, "You would think that but he's actually quite a pervert."

"A pervert?" James said with raised eyebrows

The image shifted to Kakashi reading his regular book with a lecherous grin. "Yeah, but don't get me wrong, he's there when you need him and he can get deadly serious when he needs to." The image faded as Tetsuo considered another friend to talked about and could only think of one.

"Then there's Itachi," It shifted to the first day he and Itachi ever met, "Itachi is an Uchiha, and Uchiha's are known to be cold and calculating. Itachi's different though, well at least around me. He's taught me as well and there was many a time that I had to thank him for his teachings when I was about to meet you guys a little bit earlier than expected."

"This Itachi, has been good to you?" James asked

"More than I can ask for, I depended on him like he depended on me. I know that we were both heartbroken when he had to leave." Tetsuo said putting his head in his hand

"Why did he have to leave?"

"His brother Sasuke," The image shifted to the younger Uchiha, "Sasuke's been my friend since childhood, we've had similar dreams, aspirations, I honestly could say that life wouldn't have been complete without him, he used to be seriously broody but when he met us he grew out of his shell, he's also strong, I could say he's beat me more than once while I've beat him at least a few times. we were even put on the same team before he left the left the village."

"Why'd Sasuke leave the village?"

"During these exams that we take to advance a level, Sasuke and I were attacked by a person named Orochimaru. He put a curse seal on us both, Yin was able to dissolve mine but Sasuke had to keep his. He was told not to use it lest he seek out power from the man. Sasuke kept using it and when I wasn't there he left."

"Why would Sasuke leave if Itachi left for him?" James asked confused

Tetsuo rubbed the back of his head, "The Uchiha might have been planning to overthrow the Hokage, my father, and three of the village elders ordered Itachi to massacre the clan. Itachi obviously can't massacre a clan all by himself so he enlisted the aid of a man who called himself Madara Uchiha. Itachi feared that a war would break out if the clan succeeded so that's why he did it, he and Madara killed everyone even his own parents. Itachi had asked Madara to let him allow Sasuke to live and was only allowed if Itachi tortured him."

"After that Itachi left, but not before asking me to tell Sasuke everything about the real reason of the massacre which I did that night. Sasuke stayed content in the village getting strong so he'll be powerful enough to defeat Madara, I guess when Orochimaru gave him the curse seal that amplified his desires and made him think he was getting nowhere by staying in the village. I've had to fight him a few times but he's hardheaded if anything."

"Sounds like your friend's trapped, keep trying, I'm sure if you beat enough sense into him, he'll see reason." James cheered

"If anyone has the potential to beat sense into someone then it's Naruto." Tetsuo shook his head as a few memories of the blond appeared

Lily looked surprised and also delighted to hear the name, "Naruto?" She leaned closer as her excitement showed on her face, "Tell me about Naruto,"

"Well, Naruto's Naruto. There no accurate way to describe the guy, but I sure will try. First off he's seriously in love with the color orange for some reason, just seeing his couch would hurt your eyes. I guess I can't talk about his addiction to ramen because I sort of like it but not as much as he does, six bowls are my limit." He puffed as his parents laughed, "But there are some good things about him as well, he's one of the best people to trust and one to depend on. He's got great potential, I mean even today he's surpassed me and I can remember when he was seven with snot in his nose on the ground after I kicked his ass."

"Language,"

"Sorry," Tetsuo apologized to his mom, "But yeah, we are also good at teamwork, it's like he's my brother you know?" He asked, he would always say that Naruto was his brother at least in spirit

"Oh yeah, I know," Lily said cryptically

"_**How about Dii?"**_

Tetsuo face palmed, "I can't believe I forgot about Dii," The image shifted to said boy as James squinted his eyes at it

"That boy looks just like Lucius Malfoy,"

"Well that's because genetically he's Lucius Malfoy's son. When Yin and Yang were sealed inside us, I was transported to Konoha and he was transported to Kumo. We actually first met in our first year at Hogwarts." He recalled that particular event with a smirk

"You went to Hogwarts?"

"Went to, I'm still there, one of the best Quidditch seekers in the school." Tetsuo appreciated himself for that

James looked at him with pride, "Just like his old man," James was obviously glad his son turned out just like him

"Dii and I met first year because Lucius had placed the imperious curse on him. I save him and we've been friends at home and at Hogwarts ever since. He's been with me through all most everything and he's another friend that I couldn't live without. When you first meet him you'll think he's lazy , and he is, but he be energetic if you ever want to play a game of shogi or wizards chess. He's also got this complex were he says sorry over thing that weren't even his fault. Gryffindor's gald to have him."

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor, why its unheard of." James laughed at all the Malfoy's turning over in their graves at their heir

"Good thing he's not a Malfoy anymore, his parents disowned him when he was put into Gryffindor and he's never been more happy." Tetsuo sighed as he could feel better about himself. He was receiving a chance not many ever got in their life

"Then there's the friend I've made throughout my travels, each of them special in their own way. Ron and Hermione, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Neville, Luna, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Dobby, Ragnorak, Manda, Tetsuzaimon, Mungetsu, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus. I could list everyone I've even met to you and it would probably take me days to tell you everything about them."

"What about a girl, eh?" James nudged him, "They've always flocked to us Potter men for our '_Just been shagged'_ look."

Lily looked at him sideways, "Oh really, would you like to prove that theory."

James sweat dropped then turned back to his son, "So how about it, anybody special?" He switched

"Girl, no, but there is someone special." The image shifted to his special person, "That's Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, he was my first childhood friend and he's literally been with me through a lot. My father's death, my brother's death, me going to Hogwarts, and even fourth year. If it wasn't for him I don't think that I would've had made it through that year."

"Sounds like he treats you right, then." Lily observed

"He does, it was kind of amusing because it seemed like everyone knew that we were supposed to be together even before we did." Dii sure knew about it

"How long have you two been together?" James asked

"About a year,"

"You guys…" James trailed off with a raised eyebrow

Tetsuo got a horrified look on his face, "I will not talk about my sex life or lack thereof with my tou-san or kaa-san." Lily elbowed a laughing James

"Look at what you did, you scarred him!"

"I meant it as a joke, trust me I don't want to know about my son's sex life and that's as a parent. I'm totally okay with you going out with a guy as long as said guy treats you right and I won't have to come back and haunt him for all eternity. "James shrugged after sobering up

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that, I mean I just recently found out that he was in love with me." No sooner after he said that did Lily cross to his side and grabbed him in a hug

"My son's in love, I so wish I could meet this boy!"

"It's alright kaa-san," Tetsuo awkwardly petted his mother on the back as she started sobbing over young love, James sent him a apologetic look knowing that his wife was emotional when it involved love. A bright light enveloped Tetsuo as he and Yin were pulled up in the air, he held on to his mom's hand with dear life as James stood and hugged her from the side. "What's going on?" He asked, he didn't want to be pulled away so soon. He had just gotten to actually meet his real parents

"Your being revived, someone brought you back to life." Lily answered knowing they didn't have much time left, "When you get back I want you to tell this boy that he better not treat you wrong because we'll be watching. Make sure Dumbledore knows that we appreciate his help and don't go against Voldemort alone." Lily shouted up to him as he was pulled towards the light

"Tell Snape that I'm sorry for being such a bastard!"

"Take care of your cousin and tell him not to eat so much ramen or he'll be too big to help you get your friend back!" That was the last thing Tetsuo heard before the light enveloped him and he was pulled back into the world of the living. He felt the pain in his body was still present and through that he cracked his eyes opened to see that Kiba was still holding him.

"My kaa-san and tou-san said that you better treat me right or you'll have ghosts coming out of your ass." He joked as the boy visibly relaxed seeing him alive and well

"I guess I better get started then, huh?" Kiba asked rhetorically as he leaned down and returned Tetsuo's desperate kiss.

-_Why would I do this-_

"I can't leave, the village is in disaster, Tsunade's in a coma for pete's sake!" Tetsuo told Dii as the boy had come to collect him to return to Hogwarts since break was over

"Do you think I want to leave as well, Bii-aniki is missing, Ei-aniki is going insane, and your friend Sasuke is the reason all the Kage are meeting at Kage summit." Dii argued as they sat in Tetsuo's tent

"Then why do you want to leave?" He had of course knew about Sasuke's defection to Akatsuki but the only reason he could come up with was because he had successfully tricked Madara into thinking that he was on his side.

"Someone has to train the SA, you know, your army!" Dii argued, "When the SA is properly trained then you can come back, or better yet leave a kunai here that way you can return. Don't forget that just because Pain is dead doesn't mean that Voldemort isn't still out there."

Dii put up a great argument, he couldn't just leave the village though without protection. Naruto was leaving to go argue Sasuke's case at the summit. Then again Ragnorak had been revived as well but Tetsuo didn't want to call on the dragon because he had children.

"Fine I'll go, but something first." He left the tent and found Kiba, "Dii convinced me to go back, I would love to stay but there are something I have to finish first," He leaned up and captured Kiba's lips with his own as the boy's hand found their place on his hips. "I'll be back in a few months and make sure to give this to Naruto." He handed Kiba one of his special kunai to give to his apparent cousin who still knew nothing about their relation.

"Make sure to stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Can't guarantee that." Tetsuo tsked as he moved back to Dii, they both opened the letter as Tetsuo took one last look at his ruined home hoping that ninja could keep it safe in one of its darkest hours.

-_Somewhen-_

Tetsuo and Dii walked the courtyard as they had returned from their disastrous break. "Tetsuo, Dii!" They heard a voice shout out to them and saw Hermione and Ron walking up to them, "Hagrid's back!" Hermione announced excitedly. They turned around and walked out of the school in the direction of the forest.

They ran down the hill to Hagrid's hit but stopped upon hearing Umbridge's voice inside. "I want you to tell me where you've been." She ordered

"I told you, I've been away for me health." Hagrid answered, "A bit of fresh air you know,"

"Really, as gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by." Umbridge said sarcastically, "If I were you I wouldn't get to use to being back, in fact I might not even bother unpacking at all." It was amazing how someone so small could threaten someone so much bigger than herself.

Dii hid them as Umbridge exited the hut taking a whiff of the air before spraying herself and the hut with her perfume.

"This is top secret alright," Hagrid warned them as they sat near a small table in his hut, "Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants."

"Giants?" Hermione asked alarmed, "Have you found them?"

"Well they're not that hard to find to be perfectly honest, they're so big see. I tried to convince them to join the cause but I wasn't the only one trying to win them over." Hagrid said gesturing to the wounds across his face,

"Death eaters," Dii answered

"Exactly, trying to persuade them to join you-know-who."

"Did they?" Tetsuo asked

"I gave them Dumbledore's message, suppose some of them remember that he was friendly to them."

"And they did this to you?"

"Not exactly, no," Hagrid answered his question, "There's a storm comin and we all best be prepared when she does."

-_Time for SA-_

Tetsuo looked at his congregated students and had to admit that it was fun being a teacher again. "Today you will all learn chakra/energy/magic training." He said and had anticipated everyone's cheer since they would actually be using magic.

He had asked the room to give him a huge lake and it provided that to him as he stood in front of it. He walked backwards with everybody's eyes on him as he was able to step on the surface of the water and not fall through. "This is called water walking, when you guys get a better grasp over your magic then you'll be able to do this. You'll have to channel your magic to your feet so you'll be able to stay afloat or you'll fall right through."

"Get into your teams and create a circle around the lake, don't worry about falling because it's very shallow." He stood back and watched as the teams talked some about having a line. One person from each team would step onto the water so everyone's not on the lake at the same time.

When the practice was started Tetsuo was immensely surprised that most of the females got the skill right away while the males had to keep practicing. '_It was always a theory that girls had more control then guys…at least concerning chakra anyways.'_

"Alright, one for the girls. You have to the skill of chakra control since you were able to do water walking in one try. The stream of chakra has to change constantly which would make this practice much more difficult than tree walking. I honestly had no expectations on anyone getting this today because I just wanted to see where your control was currently placed. I was ready to switch to tree walking but I have to say I'm amazed and astounded. Guy's give the ladies their dues," Even though they were disgruntled over the fact the girls actually beat them in something, the guys still gave the girls their applause as the females preened over the compliment.

"Now I just want you to try some tree walking, take this kunai to mark your progress. Pick a tree and start climbing. A word of advice, too little chakra and you'll fall, too much chakra and you'll be pushed right off and the bark will break." He sent them off as he gave the okay for the boys to start tree walking as well since they probably wouldn't get water walking before tree walking.

"Who knew, huh?" He sat down with Dii as he could already hear the first few trees start to fall. "Maybe I spoke to soon," He was thinking if the room actually blocked out sounds too. _'If it didn't we would've been found out already.'_

"What's their final test?" Dii asked him all of a sudden

"I have an idea but it's going to need some fine tweaking." He then decided to leave the class to Dii since he had to attend to something. "You take care of the class, I'll be back in a few," He went inside their tent and took the last letter from Itachi. He hadn't used all of the older boy's chakra up in just the three days, he had used it over a period of time. This was probably the last time he would actually get to talk to the dead Uchiha.

"Hello," The older boy greeted him, "This is the last day isn't it?"

"Yeah, I need a favor before you leave," He sat down in front of the boy as his body already started to fade

"What is it that you require?"

"I think I have a way of bringing Sasuke back," He said gaining Itachi's attention, "I think when you removed the cure mark you didn't get rid of everything. It was something Yin told me when I received mine, you have to make sure every single drop of the poison is gone or else it will hide, manifest, and you'll have to start over again. The curse mark is pure evil, if you give me a way to release that evil then Sasuke will revert to his former self."

"Already have a way, give me your palm." Tetsuo gave the boy his palm as he traced it with a light coating of chakra while chanting under his breath. "It's a kanji for evil, it's my version of the evil releasing method. If your theory is correct then it should get out everything trapped within him." Itachi's voice started to get distorted as the last of his chakra in the letter was used, "No doubt Madara plans on giving Sasuke my eyes giving him the eternal mangekyo if he ever activates his. I'm afraid that if he does use the mangekyo then he will go blind, but if you are to restore his eyes then I hope he won't need them."

"We can't just leave Madara with your eyes,"

"Maybe when he's defeated you'll recover my eyes," Itachi's body began to slowly disappear, "Retrieve my little brother Tetsuo," Itachi asked before the last of his chakra faded out of existence

Tetsuo opened his eyes looking down at his hand as the kanji stared right back up at him, "Don't worry Itachi, I will,"

And he was going to do it tomorrow

_-Tomorrow I guess-_

Tetsuo had his cloak on as he was getting ready to leave to follow Naruto on his journey to Hokage summit. He knew how long the trip took and guessed that Naruto hadn't arrived yet. He stared at his class as he told them he had to leave, "I'm sorry you guys, also I'll return in the outside time so the moth will have gone by. Dii will be your teacher and we'll meet the next day so we can really start you training." Tetsuo put a kunai in a tree

"You're coming home today, Sasuke," That was the last thing his class heard him whisper before he was gone from the room of requirement and from Hogwarts

* * *

Sorry this took so long but I just got Assassins creed 3 and three expansions packs of the sims 3 so I've been pretty busy lately and to me its actually pretty bad maybe when i beat the game i redo it


	37. Homecoming

Chapter 37

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_-Last time-_

_Tetsuo had his cloak on as he was getting ready to leave to follow Naruto on his journey to Hokage summit. He knew how long the trip took and guessed that Naruto hadn't arrived yet. He stared at his class as he told them he had to leave, "I'm sorry you guys, also I'll return in the outside time so the moth will have gone by. Dii will be your teacher and we'll meet the next day so we can really start you training." Tetsuo put a kunai in a tree_

_"You're coming home today, Sasuke," That was the last thing his class heard him whisper before he was gone from the room of requirement and from Hogwarts_

_-Currently-_

"_**Are you sure that you ready for this?" **_Yin asked as the kunai held true and transported them right behind Naruto as he ran off to meet Sasuke's Chidori with his rasengan.

"If I don't do it now then I'll lose my chance," Tetsuo activated his mangekyo and body flickered right in the middle of the two, white susanoo bone structure at the ready. He grabbed both of them by their arms and held them in the air with his structured hands. He looked at the both of them with sadness in his eyes, he looked at Sasuke and saw the boy's eyes were clouded over meaning that Sasuke was going blind.

He dropped Naruto and kept Sasuke knowing that the boy had expanded too much chakra to fight back. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the same question he had asked lasts year, the first time they fought.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied then turned to Naruto, "When I give you the signal I want you to gather up Sakura and Kakashi, I want you all to be touching each other." He turned back to Sasuke and brought the giant hand holding him closer. "I'm sorry," The Yin holder gave Sasuke a sad look before he unwrapped the bandages around the hand that had the evil releasing method on it.

He placed his palm on Sasuke's torso and started chanting the same words Itachi did. Sasuke's body became rigid as Tetsuo released susanoo and the boy stood ontop of the water. Sasuke susanoo briefly showed, a deep violet in color, but the violet faded to a deep blue. The susanoo dispersed and Sasuke fell to his knees atop the water. He started dry heaving before he regurgitated a large white snake that slithered away once its entire body was freed.

Tetsuo could tell the boy was out cold as his body sat atop the water. He hoisted the Uchiha atop his shoulder as he could feel the sinister presence arrive in front of him. A man with a spiral mask with only one hole for an eye, wearing an Akatsuki uniform appeared in a swirl. He was missing his right arm as he stared at him through his hole, "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" His tone was menacing but Tetsuo wasn't letting this person intimidate him, this must have been the guy everyone was talking about.

Tobi or Madara

"I freed my friend from your madness, now we're about to leave."

"Are you sure about that?" Tobi could use Kamui because they were being pulled into his eye hole. Tetsuo activated the seal he placed on Naruto and traveled with Sasuke to safety. The rest of his team touched a spot on his body as he activated another seal he placed back in the leaf village.

Tobi stared at the space they occupied miffed a=only that he had lost his pawn. "If Zetsu cannot return him, then plans will have to be accelerated." He transported back to his hideout to start what would be known as the fourth great shinobi war.

The flying thunder god technique took them to all the way back to Konoha right near a rebuilt hospital. The building was smaller than the original but was fairly big enough to accommodate a lot of people. He chose a room at random and placed an unconscious Sasuke on a bed as the others joined.

"Is this really happening?" Naruto asked staring at the comatose body of Sasuke, he was really thinking that Sasuke must have surprised attacked him back at the bridge and knocked him out.

"It's true Naruto, Sasuke's back in Konoha," Tetsuo nodded as he looked at the faces of his teammates who were looking at Sasuke. He saw the red haired girl that Kakashi was giving a piggy back ride to, "Who are you?" He asked

"She apart of the team Sasuke formed," Kakashi answered

"Used to be," She said miffed as she averted her head from his gaze

"What made you leave?"

"He tried to have me killed," She gave a look towards Sakura as she lowered her head.

Tetsuo turned back to the last remaining Uchiha, "Sasuke didn't try to have you killed,"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him

"I fear that in releasing the evil inside of Sasuke I may have unleashed a new evil upon us." He thought back to the snake that had slithered away as soon as it was free from Sasuke.

"We have to go back," Sakura said after a moment

"Why?"

"Sakura seemed to have forgotten something she left behind." Kakashi answered as the girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

"Promise you won't be mad," Sakura said as Tetsuo looked at her confused, "I sort of knocked out, Sai, Lee…" She trailed off, "And Kiba," She said quietly

Tetsuo gave her a glare telling her she was so going to pay for this later, "Give me the antidote," She tossed him the clear bottle as he activated the seal he had placed on Kiba that took them to the three boys' and dog's location. He uncorked the bottle and poured some down Kiba's throat first, the Lee's and Akamaru's. He didn't have to give some to Sai since the boy woke on his own.

"I'm up, the drug wore off." The pale boy said tonelessly as the others sat up with a groan.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked holding a hand to his head

"I would love to explain but I'm afraid that we haven't the time, something the matter, Sai?" He asked the boy who had a contemplative look on his face.

"Can you take a look at something for me?" The boy opened his mouth to revealed his tongue

"Look fine to me," Lee observed

"Then the curse mark is gone?" He said but further elaborated, "Danzo-sama had placed a curse mark on my tongue."

"Danzo is the new Hokage right, although he hasn't officially taken office yet."

"The fact that the curse mark is gone means that Danzo-sama…" Sai trailed off

"Come on, let's head back to the village, I think Kakashi's gonna know more about it than I would." All grabbed on to him as he transported them right back to the hospital. He could see that Kakashi had probably left to take their hostage to the rebuilt Intel center.

"What the hell," Kiba started when he saw Sakura, "You ask us to help you find Sasuke then knock us out!" He shouted at her bent head

"Let her shame be her disappointment, but it wasn't a total failure, look towards the bed." He nodded as all three turned their heads towards the comatose figure lying on the bed.

"Whoa,"

"Is that really Sasuke?"

"Yes it is, Itachi brought him back," Tetsuo answered them

"Itachi?"

"Yes," Tetsuo would not elaborate on how seeing as how that information was private, "Take care of him Naruto," He turned around to leave but stopped when he could hear Naruto stand.

"Where are you going?" He asked with narrowed eyes, their team might have been finally replenished now another member was leaving

"I have to head back to the school," He answered without looking back, knowing what this was about

"Can't you just get that professor guy to let you stay?" He fisted his hands as he could feel anger roll through him. There was no way that Tetsuo would just bring Sasuke back before leaving immediately after.

"Dumbledore's not in charge anymore." He replied

"What's happening at the school?" Kiba asked him

"It seems that these two worlds are identical. Just like the five great nations, the wizarding world is in a bad way. Ever since Voldemort returned it's been chaos everywhere. There've been…disappearances, the only prison ever used had its prisoners liberated, even the world of regular people has started to notice that something is amiss. The ministry is refusing to believe that it's actually Voldemort who's doing this and have been blaming it on Sirius, the supposed '_Mass murderer'._ They've been interfering in the school as well, we're not even being taught magic but instead the theory of how to use. A woman from the ministry has been appointed to a pretty high spot in the school and ever since she's been enforcing these rules, everything is so…prim and proper its driving me crazy, even Snape is starting to look pissed."

"Not only that, she's been targeting me directly, I'm this close to snapping her neck off." He pinched a small space between his fingers, "Dii and I have decided to take matters into our own hands by teaching some willing students something's we know about both shinobi and wizarding arts. Umbridge is aware that something's happening inside the school but she hasn't found us out yet. I have to teach these kids guys, Voldemort could attack at any time and there's only three people in the school who could possibly fight him and that's Dumbledore, Dii, and me, and atop of that Voldemort's..." His throat started to clog as the memories of his last few dreams came to him. He walked out of the room without a word and head down the hall.

He sat on the ground as the memories returned and he could see everything Voldemort was doing. Yin could only help by blocking what Voldemort was feeling and if the demon hadn't it would have been ten times worse. The screams and cries of pain sounded through his head, the pleas for mercy and the offers of parents to give their lives for their children.

"What's the matter," He felt an arm wrap him as Kiba sat right next to him, "I was afraid that you were having a breakdown out here."

"You were partially correct," He joked as the Inuzuka's mere presence abated the bad memories, "For the past few weeks I've been having these dreams. There always of me torturing someone or at least seeing the perspective of the torturer, I know its Voldemort who's doing it and that there's some link between the two of us, but I feel that if I go to sleep again I'll keep having these nightmares and it's like every time I close my eyes I can see their faces." He rushed out as the same inhuman shriek resounded through his mind

Kiba head butted the smaller boy getting him to focus, "You're staying in the village tonight." If Tetsuo was going this crazy then there was no way, he would leave the boy alone. Since he couldn't go to the school safely then that just meant Tetsuo would have to stay here.

"But I can't I've got to teach a class, as much as I want to stay I can't leave my student without a teacher and I can't give all the lesson plans to Dii." There was no way that he could stay, but maybe there was a way that Kiba could come. He suddenly grew a smirk as an idea came to mind. "I have away that we could be together for a month but only a day would pass."

"Do tell,"

-_Back at Hogwarts after heartwarming goodbyes, and a long talk about what to do with Sasuke, also as soon as Tetsuo got back he sent the call-_

Tetsuo stood in front of his gathered class, he was just with Kiba this time since Dii had gotten word that Bii's returned to the village. Tetsuo has this class for the entire month at least until Dii returns. The boy also promised that he would bring word about the current happenings with the fourth shinobi war on the horizon.

"Alright class this is Kiba Inuzuka, I'm sure some of you remember him from last year. He's just going to be watching our progress for the remainder of our training." Akamaru started to jump on him not hearing his name in the intro, "And this is his dog, Akamaru, don't worry guys he won't bite…much." He laughed as he looked around the class, "Can someone tell me what Dii's been teaching you?"

"Well, we've mostly just been doing water and tree walking, and he's been teaching us girls how to use our chakra for our strength." Hermione retold

"You've been teaching them that, you're just trying to spawn Sakura's everywhere aren't you?" Kiba joked

"Well they're kunoichi, they need that extra edge if they're going to be on the battle field. He explained

"Well try not to make another Sakura, that's the last thing we need."

"I completely agree," He nodded his head as he got back to the task at hand, "I know you guys have been waiting for a while but the day is finally here, today is jutsu day!" He announced delighting in the cheering going on for all of them. It was the bad news that would bring some of them down, "There's some bad news though, but let me get through this first before explaining."

"Jutsu are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered."

"There are three basic types of jutsu: Taijutsu, which you've already learn, and Ninjutsu which you are about to learn. The third type is genjutsu, but only a small few of you will be able to use that. Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened technique which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and technique with higher efficiency. Different techniques require different hand seals."

"There is the kind of technique that can be classified as a basic or advanced elemental technique, the basic type are techniques with specific elements, the advanced type combine two or three of the basics elements and creates a new one. The element types are; Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, and lightning. When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation: Shape transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra. Nature transformation usually deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a ninjutsu."

"The only thing you guys are going to be studying is nature transformation. But not everyone will be learning the same jutsu since each person has their own affinity to a specific element. On person who's affinity leans toward lightning may have a best friend who's affinity is wind. The five natures are connected in a circle each being stronger than one but weaker than another. Whoever has fire nature will be stronger than wind but weaker than water. Wind will be strong against lighting but weak against fire. Lightning will be strong against earth but weak against wind. Earth will be strong against water but weak against lightning, and water will be strong against fire but weak against earth."

"It is completely possible for a person to learn all five natures but I've never known anyone to accomplish it. Here's the bad news…" He sighed because he really didn't want to hold back some of the others because of his inability or because of Dii's absence. "Due to Dii not being here because of a family emergency, some of you won't be trained in Ninjutsu." He let the confused murmurs continue until they were ready for his explanation, "I only know three changes in chakra nature and those are, fire, water, and wind. Whoever has the natures lightning earth won't be getting trained in Ninjutsu until Dii returns." Sudden idea, "But you will be training with Kiba in combat, he's fast and some of you need to work on you agility."

He hoped that Dii would return soon because they had been waiting for this opportunity forever, "How do you feel about training a few kids?"

"I'm going to need something to do for the next month," He answered, '_Besides romancing you into bed.'_

'_Stop that!'_

"_**I didn' do notin," **_Yin said innocently

Tetsuo took out a box that had a huge stack of chakra papers inside, "I want you to get into a line and I'll hand you a piece of paper, I want you to transfer chakra into the paper and we'll find you affinity in no time. I want the first person of each affinity to stand in a spot and everyone after that will head to that spot." The first person in line was Hermione and when she grabbed her piece it started to become damp.

"Congrats Hermione, you're water just like I was when I first started out." She thanked him before choosing spot to the side

Luna was next but when she grabbed the paper it disappeared, "What the hell?" Tetsuo grabbed another piece and gave it to her, but it was the same outcome.

"Maybe I'm that third type you talked about," Luna provided, Tetsuo had the feeling that she already knew what she was. Her affinity was mostly toward genjutsu and the girl had the air of potential around her.

"_**She has the potential to reach the highest level of genjutsu."**_

'_But no one's been able to reach that level in years,"_

"_**To make your illusions a reality, the goal's not impossible and she's such an expert at the mind already."**_

"You can stay by me since I'm sure you're the only one this is going to happen to."

She nodded, her eyes misting over as she hopped right next to Tetsuo as Ron was next.

When he grabbed the paper, it turned to dirt and crumbled. Tetsuo looked at him sadly since he would be one of the ones who wouldn't be learning Ninjutsu. "At least I'm not just standing around all the time." The boy attempted to cheer himself up and it worked somewhat.

After that many came and found out there natures, it seemed that only a small number of people would only be learning more combat training while other would be learning jutsu. "If you're learning jutsu stay here, if you're working on combat come with me." Kiba herded the few disappointed children in a farther spot in the make shift woods.

"Alright the first jutsu we're going to start with is the clone jutsu," He made an example by creating just a regular clone, "There are useful for diversions and diversions only. They have no physical power since they are not real." He hit his clone through the head which made it transparent before disappearing. "A better version of this jutsu is the shadow clone jutsu, this is the hand seal," He created another clone this one was real, "These are useful for a number of things, there are downsides of course. Each clone you create has a piece of your chakra so it's evenly distributed, the clones are capable of preforming techniques as well but after one or two blows they'll disappear and everything they've learned you will as well. I want you guys to only start out on one clone and one clone only, do not attempt to make more than one or you'll tire yourself out quickly."

From then on he informed each and every one of them individually on what they were doing wrong and what they needed improvement on. Luna got the technique fairly quickly, so quick that it even surprised Yin. Tetsuo cursed when Fred and George got the technique and hated himself for teaching it to them. Now that they knew it, it will be hell with how they love to play pranks on who is who. Some of the children's clones turned out just like Naruto's had the first time he attempted this but it was foreseen and they would keep doing it until everyone's clone turned out as an exact replica.

He could hear the sound of trees being broken down and hoped that Kiba wasn't being going all out them since they were still fairly new at combat.

* * *

I'm back on the saddle and back on schedule so don't worry guys


	38. Rinnegan vs Chikamatsu

Chapter 38

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo

Disclaimer: I don't own notin

* * *

"That's great you guys keep up the good work!" Tetsuo commended the fire nature student as he could see puff of fire flowing from each of their mouths. "I want to see puddles near your feet water style," He told as every water style student was spitting up water that formed into small puddles on the ground. "Bigger, I want you to be able swim in it when you're finished."

He moved on to the wind style as each was taught how to form wind blades by wiping their arm across the air, "You will know that you've gotten good at it when you can see a clean slice through the tree. Like this," He swiped his hand and the blade cut straight through one tree and the three behind it.

"Master that and I'll be able to teach a seriously powerful jutsu." He smirked at the wide eyed looks as they suddenly out more effort into it. "Water style uses watch, Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!" He stood atop the snake's watery head as all of the water users watched. "It'll take years for you to be able to summon water in dry areas but you'll be skilled enough to do things like this like it was second nature." He jumped off as the snake dispersed and stood in the middle of the fire nature class, "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" He shot volleys of fire into the air that exploded in a great blaze before dispersing.

"Fires purpose is not just to burn but to give life and beauty, remember that the next time you're trying to woo someone."

-_Later that night-_

Tetsuo grimaced at what he was feeling right now, "Did you have to finish inside, why didn't you pull out like you always do?" Tetsuo complained after another round of rumping in the tent. They had been doing this for days, their first time was the first day Kiba came to teach in Dii's stead. It was one of those cliché's '_Comfort after a bad dream things'_, though it didn't end in Tetsuo avoiding the older boy afterword's, actually after that it became a regular night thing.

"Where else am I supposed to do it, you hate it when I do it on your back and you don't like to give blowjobs." Kiba wasn't complaining though since Tetsuo was lying on his stomach and the Inuzuka could get a clear view of the boy's whole as it leaked his seed.

Tetsuo was so his now.

He was so grateful the students all agreed to train at night thinking that Tetsuo was sound asleep, so they had to whole camp to themselves.

"Like I would ever give you a blowjob," Tetsuo scoffed as Yin was healing his abused hole and spin

"Maybe on our wedding night," Kiba suggested

"Yeah, right," Tetsuo said sarcastically

"So you're saying that on our wedding night you'll give me a blowjob, you have to promise." Tetsuo not thinking the boy was actually serious made the promise anyways

"I promise that the night of our wedding, I will go to town on you, alright," He gave a sarcastic smirk as Kiba's was full of pride and mischief

"Remember today,"

_-Last day-_

"Once again I'm compelled to say that I'm proud of you guys, you've already learned three jutsu and have gotten great at clone jutsu, for those who haven't been able to learn jutsu ,Kiba has been telling me how each and every one of you have been fairing, you're combat and defense have been phenomenal. The month is over today, the clones disperse as soon as you head for your rooms, stay safe and remember-,"

"Out there we are different but in here we are the same," They repeated what he always told them when they left the room, Hogwarts was there home away from home but in here, this was there reprieve from daily life, there were no bullies or people who judged you. There were rival but of the friendly kind and no one was singled out since everyone came here for the same reason

To learn how to protect themselves

"Nice, alright guys stay close to your coins and you won't be called on until Dii returns." The door appeared as the students left, Tetsuo was going to follow but was pulled back by Kiba.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Well, we have to leave, don't we?" He said confus2ed as Kiba put an arm around his waist

"We can stay for one more month, only a day will pass out there." He pecked Tetsuo a few times before they started tonging again, "Besides, now I don't have to rush so no one would hear us. I can fuck you nice and slow now." The door closed behind them, and for the next month it changed periodically to fit their needs. No matter how carnal or how lax the needs were.

-_Next couple of days. Kiba is gone guys.-_

"How are things at home, Dii?" Tetsuo asked as the boy returned in the middle of the night in order to avoid Umbridge who has started to crack down more at the school.

"They managed to abate it for a while but not for long, we only have a few months until it starts." Dii wasn't looking at him as Tetsuo could tell there was a change in the boy while he was gone. "In lighter news I learned to control Yang's chakra from Bii-aniki, and I got a souvenir as well." He held out the sword that looked like a regular katana.

"That's amazing, you have complete control over Yang now, we have an upper hand against Voldemort at least. "

"About that, I received a letter recently, it was from Kabuto. Tetsuo, Voldemort is not as immortal as we think he is…" Dii trailed off as he walked towards the door

"Wait,"

"Can I just go to bed, I'll tell you the rest in the morning." Dii sounded desperate as Tetsuo could finally see the bags in the boy's eyes.

"Sure, we'll talk in the morning, you just get a good night's rest alright." Tetsuo nodded allowing the boy to leave as he thought over Dii's last sentence.

'_Voldemort's not as immortal as we think…'_

That morning Dii and Tetsuo opted out of breakfast in favor of Dii recount of the political events going on in the shinobi world. "The five great nations have actually agreed on something for once. They know that Akatsuki is to powerful to be taken on individually so they have combined forces into an allied shinobi force. It's a good think Tsunade-sama has awoken as well or else it wouldn't have held together as it is now. Ei-aniki has been named supreme commander and has forced Bii and Naruto to the island turtle that I went to for training. Naruto's training in his beast as well and it will take a while before they can get each side organized enough so we have roughly two months before the fighting starts."

"What are you talking about when you said Voldemort isn't immortal?" Tetsuo asked

"Kabuto wrote me a note telling me of the details of Voldemort's resurrection, Voldemort knows of your connection because he wanted it. He and Orochimaru augmented the jutsu in order to link the two of you together. He would know where you are at all times and would be able to torture you through the visions he's sends you."

"Why would Kabuto tell you this?"

"I would have to guess he's been in a pretty giving mood, since he gave Naruto information on all the Akatsuki members. Also he still might have an obsession with you, that might also play some part in it." Dii shrugged knowing the latter was probably the better answer.

Tetsuo sighed, "Great,"

"What lesson plan on your on right now?" Dii asked as he looked out the window towards the sky

"Next time we go in it's going to be for a day, the patronus charm might difficult for some but the basics is fairly simple. After that we have to go in for a longer time because the lightning and earth style users didn't get a chance to learn jutsu from you." Tetsuo explained as they got ready for class

"I'll train them twice as hard then,"

-_5__th__'s years been what seven chapters so far-_

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you think of. Keep trying, Seamus, George you're turn now." He stood next to George as he tried to perform the patronus charm.

"Expecto patronum!" The boy flicked his wand as white whisps flew out of it

"A full body patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield form can also be used against a variety of enemies." Ginny's patronus came out in the form a great stallion that galloped around the room. "You're patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused." Hermione's came out in the form a small hamster that flew in circles around her.

Ron and Luna's patronus came out at the same time, Ron's being a sheep dog and Luna's being a bunny. The air was light in the room as everyone's patronus danced around. Each disappeared though when there was a huge rumble from outside the room. Everyone stopped as the rumbles grew in size, the lights flickered as an incessant pounding resounded from the wall where the door was located.

Nigel went close as the mirror cracked and fell to the ground showing the stone wall behind it. Tetsuo pused the boy back as he looked through the whole and saw Umbridge and Filch with their inquisitor's squad.

"I'll make short work of this," Umbridge held her wand to the wall, Tetsuo grabbed Nigel and ran back as he recognized the spell the woman was using, "Bombarda maxima,"

"Susanoo!" The explosion was stopped from hitting the students by Tetsuo guardian deity and he released it a moment later to look back at Umbridge. They looked back to see Cho being dragged by one of the inquisitors.

'_She couldn't have…'_

"Get them!"

-_Dumbledore's office_

"Dumbledore has played a part in the forming of this army, I'm sure of it. It's under the alias '_Monkey's army,' _I am one hundred percent sure that's tied to Dumbledore in some way." Umbridge said in huff walking in to the headmaster's office with Fudge, Kingsley and Tetsuo and Cho in custody, "All you fear mongering about you-know-who never fooled us for a minute, we saw your lies for what they were, a smoke screen in your bid to seize control of the ministry."

"Naturally," Dumbledore said sarcastically

"He had nothing to do with this, it doesn't even have his name on it so you have no concrete proof it was him." Tetsuo argued

"Most noble of you to shield me, but the minister thinks that this was my idea, which it was. I instructed Tetsuo to form this organization and I and I alone are responsible for its activities." Dumbledore took the blame

"Dispatch an owl to the daily prophet, If we hurry we might make the morning addition. Dornish Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trail for conspiracy-" They started to close in on Dumbledore as he backed up towards his desk

"I thought we might hit this little snag, you seem to be under the delusion that I will, what was the phrase '_Come quietly'. _Well I can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this, take him!"

Dumbledore gave a wink to Tetsuo before Fawkes helped him apparate out of the room in a blaze of fire. '_That would impress even back home,'_

"You may not like him minister, but you have to at least say that he's got style."

The day after that Umbridge replaced Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts. Hogwarts lost most of its appeal what with the ghosts being kicked out and the paintings being taken down it was less than a regular castle now. They couldn't train in the room anymore sine Umbridge had destroyed the door and it would take time in repairing it.

Every student of the DA was punished with blood quills but they barely grimaced since they had felt much worse pain than this. The four generals of the DA were walking along the bridge figuring out their next plan of action when they were called into the forest by Hagrid. "Where are you taking us Hagird?" Dii asked as a group of centaurs rushed by

"I've ne'er seen centaurs so rowdy, they're dangerous at the best of times." Hagrid sighed, "The ministry restricts their territory much more they're gonna have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid what's going on?" Hermione asked worriedly

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious you four, I wouldn't be botherin you at all with it 'cept with Dumbledore gone I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him." They heard large thuds as a giant, bigger than Hagrid, appeared from behind a tree, "Grobby, down here you great buffoon!" Hagrid called as the giant was watching the birds fly around his head.

They ducked as the creature almost crushed them in an attempt to catch a bird, "Brought you some company," The giant looked at them and when it made the first step they ran back as it ran towards them. Its foot was tied to a tree stopping its movement, "I couldn't just leave him because…because he's my brother, well half-brother really. Completely harmless though, just a little high-spirited is all." Hermione was caught on a branch not seeing Grobby's hand

Ron grabbed her and moved back a ways before the giant could grab a hold of her. "You all right?" He asked once he set her down safely

"Yeah I am," Grobby looked sad about what he did and went back closer to his post

"He gets his own food, it's company he'll be needin once I'm gone, you'll look after him won't you?" Hagrid asked desperately, "I'm the only family he's got," Grobby rang a bell from a piece of a bike he had somehow acquired. The giant looked more like a big child rather than a supposed menacing dark creature.

Tetsuo nodded for all of them

-_Next day-_

"Sit down," Snape ordered as Tetsuo came in for his lesson

"I don't need to learn this, there is no blocker from Voldemort because of the circumstances in which he resurrected." Tetsuo explained hoping to get out of these lessons and back to bed

"Nice excuse Potter, you're just like your father, lazy, arrogant-"

"I wonder why you talk so bad about my father all the time-,"

"You are weak,"

"I'm not weak,"

"Then prove it, control your emotions, legilimens!" Yin forcibly blocked Snape out from his holder's head

"I may vomit," Snape said, there was no way that he could of saw those memories, ""You have progressed but I could still see glimpses of your memories, flashes of your more recent ones, you need to block me out completely."

"Stay out of those places!"

"You're just like a sentimental child who is forever whining about life being unfair, well it may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair, your blessed father knew that, he frequently saw to it."

"My father was a great man,"

"Your father was a swine, legilimens!"

"Protego!" Tetsuo used the counter and saw into Snape's memories. Ones of his years at Hogwarts, of how he was constantly ridiculed and picked on, how he was always alone. His bullies although where people he had come to know and respect, Sirius was in the crowd along Remus and even his father. He was thrust out of the memories by a very enraged Snape

"Your lessons are at an end, get…out," Snape ground out throwing him towards the door.

Tetsuo gave one last look at the man before leaving, he knew now knew what his father was talking about when he was asked to tell Snape that he was sorry.

Tetsuo walked into the courtyard but stopped at hearing sniffles. He walked in to see Fred and George comforting a first year who had been forced to use the blood quill. "'It stops hurting after a while," Fred whispered to the crying boy

Tetsuo kneeled in front of the first year and grabbed the scarred hand in his own. He healed the hand and got rid of the nasty scars as well. He gave the boy a smile as the cries died down, "Good as new,"

They heard someone clear their throat and saw Umbridge standing near, "As I told you once before Mr. Potter, naughty children deserved to be punished." She walked back into her office as Fred and George hatched a plan

"You know George I've always thought our skills lied outside the world of academic achievement."

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing,"

-_OWL's-_

Tetsuo was sitting in his seat opting out on taking the test since it wouldn't mean anything. Hermione although was furiously writing down answers in an effort to finish. A rumble from outside stopped them as Umbridge went to check out the commotion. She opened the great hall doors and saw nothing and no one outside.

A firecracker flew past her and into the testing room where it exploded into lots of colors. Umbridge looked up the stairs to see if there were anymore but instead heard a whizzing that was confirmed to be Fred and George on brooms when they flew past her into the great hall. The test were scattered into the air as both boys popped giant firecrackers in the air, lighting up the entire hall.

They sent a personal one to the four that popped mini explosions right near them. "They seem to be mastering shape transformation, don't you think?" Dii assessed seeing them light firecrackers and even making them from their own fire.

"Definitely, they're more proficient at it than I am." Tetsuo looked at Umbridge who was looking at the complete chaos going on around her. He could see that the woman was steadily losing it as the foundation of order and structure was crumbling due to the mere light show by two experienced pranksters.

Fred made a great fire dragon then flew around for a while before spotting its target and heading straight for her. Umbridge ran when the dragon chased her but was only able to get so far as to the door before it closed its maw on her exploding and sending fireworks right into the plaques on the wall, destroying them completely.

Fred and George flew outside as everyone from the hall followed them in thanks for giving the school the funnest day it's had in months. Tetsuo was clapping along with everyone, he could even see the teachers mood was lifted, hell even McGonagall looked relaxed than before.

"_**Incoming,"**_

He was warned that it would happen and wasn't surprised that the sound quieted before he fell to his knees. His mind was sent a vision of Sirius bound in the same room Mr. Weasley was attacked in. Voldemort appeared and circled around the man, "I need that prophecy,"

"You'll have to kill me," Sirius bated

"Oh I will, but first you will fetch it for me, Crucio!" He had to watch as Sirius was tortured over and over again. He regained focus as he could see Hermione kneeled in front of him.

"Sirius!"

"Are you sure about this Tetsuo?" Dii asked as the four of them ran up the stairs

"I know you're thinking that this could be a trap but we're not just rescuing Sirius." Tetsuo argued, "Sirius said that Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have the last time. Whatever it is is in the department of mysteries,"

"Wait," Hermione stopped him, "What if Voldemort's just hurting Sirius so he can get to you?" She put forth

"So what if he is, I'm not just going to let him die," Tetsuo argued

"What do you want us to do?" Ron asked

"We'll have to use the Floo network,"

"Umbridge has all chimneys under surveillance."

"Not the one in her office,"

They arrived at Umbridges office while she was out, in more comfortable attire. Tetsuo lit the flame in the chimney as they roared an emerald color, "Alert the order if you can,"

"But we have to go with you,"

"It's to dangerous, you guys have been trained but not good enough to go against Voldemort."

"When are you going to get it in your thick head that we're in this together," Dii protested

"That you are," They turned around to see Umbridge standing in the doorway. Once Tetsuo and the others were bound by the inquisitorial squad Neville, Luna, and Ginny were brought in as well. Tetsuo was bound to the chair as Umbridge was starting her interrogation. "You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?"

"No," Tetsuo answered truthfully but she thought he was lying by the way she slapped, '_It's going to take more than a few hits to get me to say anything.'_

"You sent for me?" Snape walked into the room not at all fazed by happenings

"The time has come for answers whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you used all of my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Ms. Chang." Snape answered

'_Cho never betrayed us,'_

"Unless you wish to poison him, and I would have the greatest sympathy if you did…I cannot help you." Snape turned to walkout but Tetsuo stopped him with code

"The idiot mutt was taken by the snake at the place where it's hidden." Tetsuo gave a code he knew Snape would pick up immediately

"Who the mutt, what place, what is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge asked confused

Snape gave him one look before answering, "No idea,"

Umbridge certainly took his word for it, "Very well, you've given me no choice Potter. As this is an issue of ministry security you leave me with no other option. The Cruciatus curse ought to loosen you're tongue."

"That's illegal," Hermione accused

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." Umbridge stood with her wand pointed right in between Tetsuo's eyes. The boy was just about to break out of the binding and escape when Hermione spoke up

"Tell her, Tetsuo!" She shouted, "If you don't tell her where it is then I will."

"Where what is?" Umbridge looked back and forth between them

"Dumbledore secret weapon,"

-_In the woods-_

"How much farther until we get there?" Umbridge asked as they walked through the forbidden forest because of Hermione quick thinking

"Not far, had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidently." They were wary of the wand pointed at their backs as they whispered to each other.

"Nice thinking,"

"I'm improvising as I go along,"

They arrived right at the spot Grobby was supposed to be tied up in but only found a broken piece of rope and no giant in sight. "Well, where is this weapon?"

They could produce no answer queuing her in on why they're out there

"There isn't one is there," She answered her question, "You were trying to trick me," They could see that Umbridge had really gone off the deep end, "You know, I really hate children." They heard a snap and looked forward to see a large group of centaurs standing on a small incline, "You have no business here centaur, this is a ministry matter." The centaurs were not listening as they pulled out their bows and arrows, "Lower your weapons, I warn you as creatures with near human intelligence-," They fired a shot but it was guarded by Umbridge and her wand, "How dare you, you filthy half breed, incarcerous!" She tied up the centaur that fired the shot and started to strangle it with its own rope

They moved to help the centaur, "Enough, I will have order!" She didn't see the giant behind her or the hand that grabbed her by the collar and pulled her high into the air. The centaurs took their chance and started to attack Grobby with their arrows

"No, stop, it's not his fault!" Grobby dropped Umbridge to the centaurs and backed away thinking that he had done something wrong again.

"Do something!" Umbridge ordered of them, "Tell them I mean no harm!" She pleaded as the centaurs grabbed her

"Well I can't tell lies now can it," Tetsuo reminded cruelly as the centaurs dragged her away screaming into the forest. "Thank's Grobby, stay here until we get back okay?" The giant nodded in understanding as they ran back to the school

'_We all set Dii?'_

'_Captors are knocked out but Umbridge is out of Floo powder.'_

'_That's alright, tell Luna to take you to the thestrals, we'll meet you there.'_

_-The ministry-_

The ministry was empty when they arrived and headed straight for the elevator. The only stop they were headed for was the department of mysteries as the sliding door flew back and at the end of the long corridor stood the door that plagued Tetsuo's dreams. "Tread carefully and stay in groups, we might need a quick escape and no one's going to be left behind." The Yin holder warned as he opened the door and entered a room with a great number of shelves that had a great number of smoky orbs stacked upon them.

"Ninety-three, ninety-four, ninety-five…" Tetsuo counted as he remembered the numbered shelves in the vision of Sirius getting tortured, Sirius was supposed to be right in front of shelf ninety five.

"Tetsuo come look, this tag has your name on it." Dii called to him, Tetsuo walked over and grabbed the glass orb gently because it looked very fragile. He immediately started to hear voices but could not drop the orb

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not _

_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies _

"Tetsuo!" Dii pulled the boy out of his trance to grab attention to the masked death eater that was steadily approaching them.

"Where's Sirius?" Tetsuo ground out

"You know you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams," The familiar voice removed his mask and Dii found his anger return to him at the mere sight of the man, "And reality, you saw only what the dark lord wanted you to see, now hand me the prophecy." Lucius ordered

"You really think that I'm just going to give it to you because you asked nicely?"

A maniacal laughter sounded from behind Lucius before a woman came into view. She had the look of a mad person as her hair was in disarray and her clothes were as dark as day, "He knows how to play, itty-bitty-baby-Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange,"Neville said surprised

"Neville Longbottom is it, how's mum and dad?" She asked in hopes of getting a rise out of Neville

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!"

"No Neville!" Tetsuo stopped the boy knowing that this wasn't the best moment for personal vendetta's, he hoped Dii understood that as well

Lucius put his hands up placatingly, "Let's all calm down shall we, all we want is that prophecy."

"Why would Voldemort want me to come and get this?"

"You dare speak his name, you filthy halfblood!"

"You sure are curios aren't you, prophecies can only be retrieved by those they are made for." Death eaters started to close off around them, "Which is lucky for you really, haven't you always wondered about the connection between you and the dark lord?" Lucius baited, "Don't you want to know the secret of your scar, all the answers are literally in the palm of your hand, all you have to do is give it to me."

"Don't listen to a word he's saying!"

"I can show you everything," Lucius ignored Dii's outburst

"I've waited fourteen years…"

"I know…"

"I can wait a little longer, now disperse!" They moved away from each other as Lucius ordered the others to follow them. They got back together and headed for the door but had to turn at every couple of shelves since the death eaters would appear in front of them. Luna was caught by one but quickly placed him under a genjutsu that would take days to get out of.

She met up with Neville who had bound one to the floor with a binding charm. "Well done Neville," Luna commended as they started to run once more.

Tetsuo met up with Ron and Hermione as two death eaters appeared on either side of them. "Hermione together!"

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" They grabbed Ron and shot water at the floor that propelled them over the death eaters and closer to the door. Dii stood in the middle where all them eventually met up in and almost running into each other.

Another death eater was coming towards them and Ginny decided that she was tired of running, "Reducto!"

"Uh oh," Ron said as all the orbs and shelves started falling on the ground.

"Get back to the door!" Tetsuo called out as each of them turned around and started running in, hopefully, was the direction of the door. Tetsuo was the first to open the door but he failed to '_Look before you leap,' _and fell down a giant hole where a corridor was supposed to be.

All of them stopped falling a foot before they reached the ground before being dropped none too gently. Tetsuo cursed that he was hearing more voices from some strange arch in the middle of the room. A black fog covered them and when Tetsuo opened his eyes he s aw his friends captured by the death eaters they had just evaded.

"Did you really think, or were you just naive enough to think that you children stood us chance against us." Lucius said condescendingly, "I'll make this simple for you Potter, give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die." Tetsuo didn't know if he should really do it or not, he was confident in his friends abilities but this was their actual first time in the field and he didn't know if they were the type to forget their training in place of fear.

He looked around at their faces and could see that they were not afraid and were confident in their own abilities as ninja. He guessed it was high time he trusted that they could handle themselves in any situation. Tetsuo dropped the prophecy on the ground watching it smash into hundreds of pieces.

Lucius looked at him with rage, "Why you little-,"

"Get the hell away from my godson," Lucius didn't get a chance to complete his curse when he was punched in the face by a newly arrived Sirius.

"Escape!" He gave the order and one by one the easily got out of their hold and went next to him

"_**Maybe if you weren't so busy with Kiba you would have noticed their progress."**_

White flashes were flowing in as Auror's arrived on the scene, Sirius dragged Tetsuo behind a boulder as one death eater was brave enough to attack them. "I guess this is a magic battle then," Tetsuo sent out curses along with Sirius as they easily overwhelmed the death eater. "How about using that sword Dii?"

"Tessaiga shouldn't really be used in close spaces, trust me," Dii propelled a death eater to a wall as he faced off against another

"Tetsuo I want you to take the others and get out of here," Sirius asked

"What no, we're completely capable of fighting with you guys." Tetsuo argued

"You've done beautifully, let us take it from here." Lucius and someone else cornered them as they started off with a huge duel

"Expelliarmus!" Tetsuo sent one assailant to the other side of the room with the power of that spell

"Nice one James!" Sirius accidently called him by his father's name as he finished off Lucius. Tetsuo was warned by Yin before it happened. He saw Bellatrix cast the curse, he saw the green beam shoot towards Sirius and he was in complete control of his legs when he moved in front of the older man and took the killing curse for him.

There are so many things I shouldn't have done in order for this to have that dramatic effect but I had to do it.

The fighting in the room seem to have stopped when the infamous curse rang. All eyes turned to the two that were standing by the veil as Tetsuo fell into Sirius's arms. "No…NO!" Sirius cried out when he realized that his godson was just hit point blank with Avada Kedavra. He looked at laughing Bellatrix with ground teeth as he sent the same curse back, "Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix dodged laughing as she skipped out of the room, "I killed itty-bitty-baby-Potter!" The fighting resumed as each side realized that the enemy was still right in front of them. Tetsuo's friends crowded around him as they looked at the friends lifeless body with overwhelming sadness. When Dii was finished binding Lucius so the man couldn't escape he swiftly moved to his friends spot.

"Wake up!" He shouted at Tetsuo's head knowing that Tetsuo maybe out but someone else wasn't

"What the hell are you doing get away from him!" Sirius pushed Dii out of the way as he picked up Tetsuo's body in preparation of getting them out of there. He was shocked to his very being when the body in his arms stirred and groaned before opening its eyes and red eyes being shown. Tetsuo got out of Sirius's hold and disappeared leaving the rest of his friend's dumbstruck that the should be dead boy was up and about.

"Don't just stand there, we've got to go!"

"I killed baby Potter!" Bellatrix laughed crazily as she skipped into the floo hall of the ministry, she didn't see Tetsuo appear right behind her and held his wand to her back.

"Crucio," She fell to her knees as the curse hit her in the back, when she turned around she was struck for with fear for the first time in years as she looked at the blood red eyes the baby Potter was displaying. The menacing aura around him was at a excruciating terrifying level even more so than Voldemort's was.

"You just made a grave mistake," The boy's voice shifted between a high pitch and a low drone as he tilted his head to the side. Tetsuo reached out and grabbed Voldemort, who had appeared in order to take his body over, by the neck, "I don't need you to tell me how to kill." He threw Voldemort away as he looked at Bellatrix who was trying to crawl away, "Leave, go cling to your pathetic excuse for a life for I have found better prey. Know that when I come to kill you, I expect you not to be surprised," He heard the Floo and felt Bellatrix leave but another powerful person arrive.

"It was foolish of you to come here Tom, the order is on their way," Dumbledore warned as Voldemort stood once more

"For which I will be long gone and you shall be dead." Voldemort smiled as Dumbledore brought out two scrolls

"Now Tom, you remember who I am don't you?" He unraveled the scrolls causing a puff of smoke as two puppets appeared with chakra strings attached to them

"The reputation of Monzaemon Chikamatsu means nothing to me." He held out his hand towards Dumbledore, "Shinra Tensei!" Dumbledore blocked the attack by pulling both puppets in front of him and Tetsuo.

"Oi oi oi, what are you doing fighting against a child!" The female puppet spoke up

"Leave otouto alone, this guy is strong since he has the rinnegan," The male puppet spoke, a blur passed them as Tetsuo went to face Voldemort while both men were distracted

Before Tetsuo could get even close he was repelled by Voldemort's technique, "Leave old man, he's my prey!" He shouted at Dumbledore

"It's better if you leave demon, facing a foe this strong is too much for the body you currently possess." Dumbledore sent his puppets after Voldemort who ran up the walls to dodge them. He used their hidden mechanisms to send out various weapons from the mouths but Voldemort repelled those as well before placing his hand on the wall he was currently sitting on.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" An ox appeared with the rinnegan in place as it knocked away the puppets before charging at Dumbledore and Tetsuo.

Demon Tetsuo disappeared and reappeared with a fist slammed right in the middle of the giant ox's face sending it hurtling towards the back wall. "Still think I'm too weak to fight?"

Dumbledore looked at the demon with an appreciative smile, "On the contrary I think we might be able to help each other." Dumbledore unattached a few strings from his brother and sister puppets and attached them to the major limbs of Tetsuo's body. "We'll fight him together," The next hand movements Dumbledore made were lightning fast as his puppets carried out the movements

The ministry was being destroyed as Voldemort summoned creatures and shot technical missiles and energy blasts all over. Tetsuo had tried to use rasengan a few times but learned that another ability of the rinnegan was that it could absorb techniques. Dumbledore had started summoning more puppets to aid in the battle and now had twenty or so puppets on the battle field.

Voldemort stepped onto the statue water fountain as Dumbledore pulled back all his puppets and Tetsuo, "This was a good fight old man, but it seems that it'll have to come to an end." They could fell the chakra Voldemort was building up before he finally released it, "Shinra tensei," He said in a shaky voice. The range of this repulsion was farther than a regular one and Voldemort was pulling he same move that Pain did when he attacked the village.

Dumbledore put puppets all around Voldemort before the move and had them all make chakra barriers in order to halt the blast. It was successful when after a minute the strain on Dumbledore lessened and he had to unsummon all of his puppets just as Voldemort fell to the ground panting as well. The Floo's sounded once more as members of the ministry were starting to flood in.

Voldemort returned Fudge's look before disappearing knowing that he wouldn't be able to use Shinra tensei for a while.

Dumbledore grabbed Tetsuo's body as the demon taking control of him stopped.

"He's back, he really is back."

* * *

I have a plan and I think from here on out the Harry Potter part of the story is all mine

And don't worry guys, Voldemort isn't finished with Tetsuo yet this year


	39. Scramble the troops

Chapter 39

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo

Disclaimer: I don't own notin, I can't believe none of you got the Dumbledore is the greatest puppet master thing

* * *

Everyone was crowded around Tetsuo's bed in the hospital wing as Sirius gently placed the boy upon it. They had just return from the ministry and the secret was finally out and there was no one who could deny it since the daily prophet was there as well.

Voldemort was back

"We can't sit here, we have to mobilize." Dii said interrupting everyone who was wallowing in sadness over a comatose boy. He rubbed the back of his head in exasperation; now that Tetsuo was out he would have to lead. Maybe Dumbledore would want to lead?

SMACK-

"Do you not see that Tetsuo is lying here dead!" Hermione shouted as she slapped Dii across the face. Her best friend was dead and he didn't even want to give them enough time to mourn, she had lost her fighting spirit entirely with this loss. "You heartless cad!"

"Shut your mouth!" Dii said irritably quieting her down, "He's not dead, just out for a while." They looked at him confused but with hope

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked

"Look I can't explain, let's just say, back home, people like…us…can be hit with the killing curse and still live. Voldemort knows this and I'm sure he knows about Tetsuo's current condition and he won't let up. He may attack any day now and I would like to be ready just in case." He walked out of the room leaving them to their devices as he headed up the stairs to where Dumbledore and the rest of the order were convening.

He walked in without being invited inside and was stared at when everyone quieted, "It's alright everyone," Dumbledore said as he rested in his chair. He hadn't used so much chakra in years and now that on top with the weariness of age was starting to get to him. Now that Voldemort was back all his centuries of living was starting to show on his face and everyone could see it.

"What's the plan now Dumbledore, you know Voldemort's coming any day now." Dii leaned on the doorway as for the first time he could see that the great headmaster didn't know what to do. "I guess I'll have to take care of it,"

Moody scoffed, "You, you're just a boy, what do you plan on doing?" Even Moody seemed hopeless now

"Well, I have an army of thirty six highly trained killers at my disposal. It's more than anything you lot have, that I am positive of." Dii said haughtily

"Thirty-six, Voldemort has thousands at his command, there's no way that thirty-six children can stand up to a thousand full grown witches and wizards." Moody protested

"Well maybe if the order got off their asses and started to prepare everyone then maybe we might have a slither of a chance." The Yang holder said outraged at the way they were just sitting here as a madman was preparing to take them out.

"Do you think you can do a better job at leading everyone?" Dumbledore asked as the boy scoffed not taking him seriously

"Of course I can,"

Dumbledore gave a relieved smile, "Then congratulations, I appoint you grand phoenix, leader of the order of the phoenix." Dii's eyes grew wide

"Wait-,"

"Do us proud and make sure that we survive this war."

-_Back in the elemental nations-_

Tetsuo stood up as he awoke in a dark cave, '_Where the hell am I, and why does it feel I was run over by the train?'_

"_**The only thing I can tell you is that you're back in the elemental nations, though where I cannot say."**_

The cave was huge in size that even Manda or Mungetsu could be at their full height inside. There were giant holes in the wall that the giant snakes could slither through as well. He had no idea which one led to the way out but he heard a few slithers done one particular hole. He traveled down that hole and saw a small light in the distance.

When reached the end of the cave he fell back in surprise at the sight of the giant snake that smoking with an equally giant pipe. "What the-,"

With him saying that the snake finally noticed his presence, it gave him a side glance before speaking to him in a deep booming voice, "So, you're finally here, he said that you would show up at any moment." It blew out a huge puff of smoke that drifted into the hole that led up to the sky, leaving Tetsuo to believe that he was underground. "Please tell me that you're not another one…"

"Another one of what?"

"Just like the last two who came here and were allowed to leave, bent on achieving their own goals and the worst part…they didn't know how to have any fun." The giant snake sighed as Tetsuo looked at him confused

"Who are you?"

"You may call me, Hakuja Sennin." The sage replied

Tetsuo's eyes widened, "No way, that means I'm at Ryuchi cave, I heard this place was impossible to find." He wondered what he was doing here of all places

"Hence the name cave and the fact that we are hundreds of miles underground." The snake joked, "Your master came and told me to have you trained in senjutsu, he said you'd need it for some future battle or something." The sage dismissed what the old man had said before he departed in a hurry.

"I can't, it'll take way too long to be trained in senjutsu, I have to get back right away." He wondered how he was supposed to do that since he couldn't tap into his chakra at all.

"Not really, I heard that Uzumaki kid learned it in only a few days. The only thing bad about it is he learned it from those toads no less, just the thought that those slimy four leggers have a child that talented makes me furious." It looked down at him with a snake version of a smile, "We're going to beat their record, you're going to learn senjutsu in just four."

"Wait a minute, do I have any say in this at all?" He asked, it seemed like his master was deciding everything for him

"Well considering the fact he's having your body will be here to meet up with your consciousness right about now and that's he's bound you in here until the days are up, I would say no." Right as the sage finished saying that Tetsuo could gain access to his chakra and was able to feel the barrier that was stretched for miles around.

"I have to leave, the others need me, Voldemort could be attacking at any minute." The snake took the crystal ball off of its head and placed it on the mat it sat upon.

"If it'll help ease your worries so you could get started on training, I'll check up on them from time to time and when he attacks I'll let you know." The snake let Tetsuo see the crystal ball that showed a picture of Hogwarts at nighttime and no Voldemort attacking at all.

"That helps, but when attacks, barrier or not, I'm out of here." Tetsuo warned, he excitement of learning senjutsu was showing and the sage was delighting in it.

"I wouldn't expect any less, Tetsuo-chan, your training begins now." He slithered off its perch and allowed Tetsuo to follow him through another hole into an even more gigantic room that was filled with snake statues. "Listen well, as opposed to ninjutsu, where you utilize your own internal energy, senjutsu involves taking in your own outside for your use. As you're aware, ninjutsu utilizes chakra that is molded from your mental and physical energy. Senjutsu involves taking that internal chakra and adding nature energy from the outside, resulting in an even more powerful chakra and that all leads to your ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu a real power boost."

"Look at it this way, if you add strawberry to a chocolate vanilla mix then it tastes even better." A voice sounded from the hole and Mungetsu appeared a moment later along with two other snakes as well.

"Now see, if you had just said that then it would have cut back on time, don't you think?" Tetsuo joked to the giant snake who chuckled a little

"Who knew that you were so simple," He shook his head before gesturing to the two white snakes that had arrived with Mungetsu, "The male snake is Po and the female snake is Li, they will be your teachers." The two snakes slithered over and Tetsuo could faintly recognize on of them.

"I remember you,"

"You helped me free from that tree all those years ago and I allowed you to be here now." It was obvious the two were together as their tails were interlocked.

"Oh dear, your cheeks seem sunken, have you been eating much." The female snake worried over him, "You come with me and I'll get you a meal fit for the great sage.

"Not now, he has to train, you can feed him until he bursts later," Hakuja sennin said before slithering away down his hole back to what Tetsuo guessed the snake called his room. The two snakes slithered up his arms as Mungetsu found a spot in the room to curl up in.

"The energy that exist in the atmosphere and the terrain is nature energy, let me give you a demonstration." Po slithered off his neck and next to a giant snake statue, he momentarily disappeared under the stature and Tetsuo felt the shake of the room as the statue was lifted with just the snakes head. Po was under a lot of strain since he hadn't done this in years, "How's that, this is the power of the nature energy enhanced senjutsu." He gently put down the giant statue before slithering back to Tetsuo, "Once you get better at it, you'll be able to actually see the senjutsu being gathered. In order for you to absorb it, you must become one with nature."

"As in…you have to die…"

-_Back at Hogwarts-_

Dii looked around at everyone who hadn't packed and deserted the country and had instead packed and came to Hogwarts. They were all assembled in the great hall that had to be expanded just to fit in everyone. The Yang holder could count that over six hundred people inside but this was no match against Voldemort's thousand, including magical creatures.

At least without the proper leadership

He cursed Dumbledore once more for making him leader with no way out.

"Everyone quiet, please," He somehow managed to quiet the hall, he knew what they were thinking seeing him standing where Dumbledore was supposed to be, mostly because Yang was sending their thoughts to him as a way of discouragement.

'_What's the Malfoy boy doing up there?'_

'_Wasn't he disowned?'_

'_Where's Dumbledore?'_

'_The only reason I let my son stay here is because I know Harry Potter will win.'_

"I know you're asking where Dumbledore, he's supposed to be your leader in all this but he's strangely sitting on the side lines. Harry Potter has gone but do not worry because he will return. In the meantime, I will be your leader." The cries of outrage and confusion sounded cutting off Dii at every time he tried to quiet them down.

He was starting to get irritated at each mention of him being a Malfoy, "Shut up!" That surprised them and easily shut them up, "Now look, I may not be the strongest wizard in the world, or the chosen boy destined to defeat Voldemort but I was given the responsibility to make sure each and every one of you get out of this war safely and that is what I plan on doing. If you were a member of the SA then congratulations you're now honorary members of the order of the phoenix. Anyone who excelled at Herbology I want working with Professor Sprout on defensive plants, that'll help against the giants, when you have all plant seeds acquired look for me and I'll accelerate their growth. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Mrs. Weasley, and Professor Dumbledore, come with me after this we have barriers to set up, I don't want surprise attacks just in case Voldemort gets antsy."

"Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, I want you to meet up with me at the room of requirement. Your about to be generals and you need to be trained as such." He walked to the door as the crowd parted for him, "Don't just stand there, I want this castle to be able to stand up to ten armies by yesterday, move!"

Dii had successfully scrambled the troops

-_Ryuchi cave-_

Tetsuo held his hand out as Li was rubbing one of Po's scales on his arm, "Since snake's slither across the ground we gather up much nature energy, the spot where we rub you with one of our scales is the spot Nature energy is directed to." Tetsuo could actually feel the energy and it left him slightly light headed, "It is a tool to help grasp the concept, in time you won't even need to use the scale, however there is a risk." Li was talking about Tetsuo's newest additions to his body as his arm turned green and his tongue grew forked. "When used by someone who is inexperience at controlling nature energy, you start to turn into a snake." He could tell the snake was smiling as she held up a mirror so he could see the snake like eye on his face as his tongue peeked out

"Eh!" He shouted, "Turn it off, I don't want to be a-itai!" He grabbed his back as pain struck against it, "Itai," He sat up and saw that his hand and tongue had gone back to normal

"It's all about balance, you're used to turning your mental and physical energy into Ninjutsu chakra, so you've got balance there. But now you must add nature energy into the mix, getting the perfect balance is extremely difficult. Take in too little and you won't get senjutsu, take in too much and it will overwhelm you and turn you into one of us. Of course if you take a little too much, its reversible, but get beyond a certain amount and you'll stay a snake, just like them." Li gestured to every statue that was sitting around them, "Those are past student who have failed this training."

"Those are past students?" Tetsuo said worriedly at the numbers

"Don't fret, you have me and Po, are tales are able to smack the nature energy out of you before you take in too much. If you start turning into a snake we'll beat you thoroughly until you revert back." Li said that with such nonchalance that it was scary. "Speaking truthfully not even Orochimaru was able to master this training, only that youngling Kabuto."

"Kabuto Yakushi was here?" Tetsuo asked alarmed

"Ah yes, he mastered the jutsu but it was augmented by the experiments he had done on himself. The only reason we even trained him was because people rarely come here anymore and we were bored. I doubt you hesitate coming this far but let me ask you…what will you do?"

Tetsuo stood resolute, "I'll do it, I don't have much of a choice do I."

-_Hogwarts-_

It was night time as The Professor's Dii had asked for and Dii himself stood in the courtyard and entrance to Hogwarts. "You know we can't keep up with you-know-who indefinitely right?" Flitwick asked of Dii

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him at least, and his name is Voldemort, you might as well use it because he's going to try and kill you either way." Di replied

Dumbledore turned around but was stopped by McGonagall, "May I do the honors, Headmaster," She asked eagerly

The headmaster smiled at her knowing that this spell was always fun to preform, "Of course Minerva,"

She turned to the stone statues and held her out her wand, "_Piertotum locomotor_!" One by one the stone statues jumped down from their perch and walked into the courtyard, "Hogwarts is threatened, man the boundaries and protect us, do your duties to our school." She looked at Molly as her high had faded, "I always wanted to use that spell."

"I want a protego maxima," He stood in the middle of the three of them, Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore, and Molly as they held their wands up to the sky.

"_Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum."_

"_Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum."_

"_Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum." _Each spell sent white lights flowing all the way to the top of Hogwarts. Each light joined and spread to form a dome like barrier around the castle.

"Now the finishing touch," Dii maneuvered his way to the top of Hogwarts and started chanting his own jutsu, three more domes spread over Hogwarts as Dii was chanting to strengthen each of them. "This should be enough to buy enough time for Tetsuo to return.

He already saw the shadowy Dementors that Voldemort had sent as scouts leaving.

-_Ryuchi cave-_

"Itai!" Tetsuo held his back as another lash was dealt to him, he had been told that if he was only wearing his underwear then the nature energy would flow faster as they were rubbing their scales on him. Now the lashes were directed towards his bare skin, "I hope the skin didn't tear," He cried, "Can we please try something else, how about I use clones that way I get the training faster from what they learn."

Po considered it, "You have a point, the experience of the clone does revert back to the original, but the reverse is also true. If a kage bunshin completely changes into a snake then so will you."

"I know that,"

"Then fine, but eight is the limit, anymore and we wouldn't be able to keep up."

Tetsuo smiled relieved not knowing that he had just quadrupled his future pain, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Mungetsu watched as all of the clones disappeared with each whip Po and Li delivered.

"This isn't a game, we won't last long," Li got one look at Tetsuo's face as it had some snake like features so she whipped him across the face

"I'm not turning into a snake that just my eyes dilating from the pain!"

"Sorry,"

"I never thought that training to feel nature energy would be this hard."

"Only through perseverance will true strength be gained."

Tetsuo sighed, "I know,"

It took hours of sitting still and being whipped across the back but when nighttime finally showed Tetsuo had just begun to sense Nature energy, it was so warm and he felt grounded just by being around it. He felt that the earth actually breathing as it moved around the sun. "I can see it!"

'_It seems he's starting to finally get the feel of nature energy.' _Po thought as Tetsuo was doing his own victory dance over having sensed nature energy for the first time

"Po-sama, Li-sama, I'm starting to get pretty hungry." Mungetsu complained from his spot near the wall.

"Oi, Tetsuo-chan, it's time for dinner!" Li announced as she led the boy to their little hole in the ground. Tetsuo looked at the meal the woman had prepared with hungry eyes, "Dince you don't eat the same as us, I cooked it for you," She gave as he dug into the meat on a stick.

"Oh this is amazing, what is it?" He asked as he looked around and saw what everyone else was eating, Mungetsu had gotten huge live animals to digest as Po and Li ate something else entirely.

"Cooked rat," She announced happily

Tetsuo stopped eating and looked at the meat, turning it around to see that it was actually a rat judging by the nose and little rat feet and eyes, he suddenly grew disgusted.

'_I can't believe it actually tastes good, I think I am becoming a snake.'_ He put the meat down over this new revelation.

"I want you to try lifting the stone snake with your own Ninjutsu chakra first," Tetsuo nodded and concentrated pouring chakra into his hands and lifting the statue, it was immensely heavy and he had to put it down a moment afterword's, "Now, mold some senjutsu chakra." Tetsuo sat still and felt the energy flow into thanks to Po's scales being rubbed on his.

He acquired some snake like features as he stood and once more picked up the stone statue, but this time he felt like he was picking up a simple rock and held it with one hand, "All right!" In Tetsuo's excitement he lost control of the statue and it topped over into others creating a domino effect.

"Now put all the toppled statues back in place."

"Are you serious!"

-_Hogwarts-_

It was the morning and Dii had to postpone the last thing on his list because the hours it spent fortifying Hogwarts was a little taxing and he wanted to be fully recovered when he trained Tetsuo's future generals.

_-Sorry you guys not much to say there-_

"It seems you've mastered scale assisted nature energy control, now you must do it without the scales." Tetsuo opened his eyes which were dilated in the middle. He jumped on top of a statue and waited for his master to address him, "Ninjutsu chakra consumes you're internal energy, the more you use it the more exhausted you'll become. In contrast, senjutsu chakra draws in external energy, so it will not tire you, in fact you will recover and heal quicker too."

'_Not to mention with the Juubi's recovery speed the boy will be invisible.'_

"You must stay still, completely still in order to gain nature energy."

"Sounds easy enough," Tetsuo said that but he couldn't seem to stay completely still as he would always almost overflow on nature energy chakra. "Doing this without the scales is hard." He complained

"Of course it is, don't expect it to be so hard without the scales. Not even the slightest quiver," Li warned

"Follow us, it seems we're going to have to take more drastic measures." The snakes slithered off and Tetsuo and Mungetsu had no choice but to follow. They entered a room that had a pit full of spikes, "This is your next training site, take one of those slabs atop that summit and begin zen meditation. If your lose concentration even the slightest you will fall."

He looked up at the tallest spike and even that was a long fall from just where he was standing. He took a slab and along with Po went to the tallest spike and sat on the slab as Po watched him. "Stop your motion as an animal and motionlessly synchronize with nature." Tetsuo wasn't able to the first time and the slab toppled over as he fell. Instead of landing on painful spikes that would have impaled him he landed atop Mungetsu's head who had come with another slab.

Po sighed, "This is going to take while,"

-_Hogwarts-_

Dii walked out of the room of requirement to see that the castle was still in one piece despite their entire day of being gone. They had up the acceleration time to decades. Dii had trained all of them the best he could, Hermione was trained to the best water style skill by Tetsuo and healing as well. Ron and Neville got the skill of being trained in earth style and developed their own collaboration jutsu.

Dii had trained some of the best earth style users of this era and thanks to his numerous trips to Iwa he was able to teach them how to fly. Luna was a marvelous genjutsu user, Tetsuo was correct since Luna could make her illusions into a reality. She would help deliver injured wizards to the hospital wing and creating small monsters to help others.

Dii had entered the great hall which had been turned into the new hospital wing and lunch hall. They had allowed those who had stayed the spare rooms around the castle and Dumbledore added extra rooms to fit any newcomers. Dumbledore was coming to give a status report but was stopped as a doe patronus entered the hall.

"_Voldemort has taken over the ministry, Fudge is dead. He also simultaneously attacked diagon alley, the only thing left is a gaping hole and Gringotts bank." _ Everyone heard the status report and stared in disbelief, the ministry had been taken down and Diagon alley completely destroyed. There's no way no one army could leave such devastation like that.

He heard a scream and found a first year girl screaming in a corner as the sky darkened and the roof of the great hall darkened as well. A voice they all could place spoke from no specific location, _"I know that many of you would like to fight, but you are foolish to even think that to fight is wise. Give me Harry Potter and I promise none shall be harmed and I shall leave Hogwarts unharmed. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded, you have two days before I come to Hogwarts."_

Dii knew that since Voldemort told them when he was coming he was saying that they were no threat at all, was he in for a surprise when he got here.


	40. Never alone

Chapter 40

A/N: Hope you all liked the last chapter because we are so close to being done with Harry Potter, I wonder how this chapter will turn out

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes; what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Tetsuo Sarutobi."

Disclaimer: I don't own notin

* * *

'_It's looking good, he's rapidly amassing nature energy.' _Po thought as Tetsuo was staying atop the rock slab and not moving a single muscle, it had taken awhile but Tetsuo had finally got it, he could see the nature energy flowing inside the boy as it hardened in one spot. Purple rings formed around the boy's eyes and when he opened them yellow silted pupils were revealed. '_He's displaying the rings around the eyes, proof of sagehood and no snake aspects eithers. This means Tetsuo-chan has become a sage.'_

"Now I get what it means to become one with nature."

"Now that you've mastered Sennin mode we move to the final step." Li said

"You means there's more?"

"It's a type of combat that sages preform using senjutsu chakra. Now it's time to teach you snake kumite."

"What is it?"

"It involves the training of your body to be fluid and to strike fast."

After that both Po and Li took turns training Tetsuo in how to fight like a snake. It was rough for the boy as the two seemingly old snakes were much faster than him. They also taught him to fought blindly relying on his own senses to tell where an enemy might be. Tetsuo got the workout of a lifetime and felt that they had been fighting for an entire day.

Both Po and Li were panting since Tetsuo had gotten better at fighting them, "That's enough for today, let's get some rest, you must be tired after training for an entire day. Besides someone's here to see you." Tetsuo followed the snakes to the Hakuja sennin's hole and saw his old master talking to the giant snake.

"What the hell are you doing here," He was angry at seeing the man since he was the reason he was here in the first place when he should be back at Hogwarts fighting Voldemort.

"I wanted to see how far my student had progressed."

"I've mastered sage mode now leave," Tetsuo replied hotly

The sage narrowed his eyes at the boy, "What's with the hostility,"

"You're the reason I'm here when I should be fighting Voldemort, thanks to you I'm stuck here and I have no way back to Hogwarts."

"I-,"

"I don't care, just finish your business then leave." Tetsuo turned around and headed down the hole up to the surface, he could go to the surface but he couldn't leave the mountain that was above them.

He was walking around in a steam and felt that he should voice his annoyance at the man, "You're so annoying, you pitiful, old man.

I'd like to help you, but I don't know if I can.

I thought you were nice,

But you're really, really, really nuts.

Every time I move, eventually you'd find me and start hanging around.

Just another lame excuse to see me. Man, it's getting me down.

You know, I'm actually glad to see you.

Maybe I'm the one who's... nuts." He had reached the surface and looked on at the starlit sky that stretched over the mountain.

"Is that how you really feel?" He knew that the man would follow him because he always did, "You didn't let me finish, I wanted to tell you that I did not send you here."

"Then who did,"

"Whoever shot the killing curse at you, I don't know why but the killing curse reacts in a way with Jinchuriki. It sends them places that they need to go, like when you were a child and Voldemort shot you it sent you to Konoha. You needed to go there to fulfill your destiny, there was no way that you could defeat Voldemort just with magic."

"Yet you keep me here and I know both styles." Tetsuo argued

"I keep you here because you cannot defeat Voldemort without becoming a sage."

"How do you know?"

"Because I trained Voldemort myself," Tetsuo looked at him with alarming silence, "You weren't the only one trained, when I wasn't looking after you I followed Voldemort's movements. I trained him as a child because of his gift."

"What gift?"

"Voldemort has the fukusei just like you and that is how he obtained the rinnegan." Ouji-sama revealed

"But why would you train, the fukusei was unknown." Tetsuo reasoned, the mystery of this man was getting deeper and deeper as he started to want even more answers.

"My sister was the one to create so of course I know about it." Ouji-sama crossed his arms

Tetsuo realized, it was all starting to fit together, the unexpected visits. No one ever being able to see Tetsuo's meetings with the sage. Him knowing about the fukusei when no one else did, and how Voldemort was able to get the rinnegan, "You're the-,"

"Rikudo Sennin,"

"It a fits, oh my goodness, I can't believe I was being taught by Rikudo Sennin." Tetsuo held a hand to his hand as the impossibility of it shown through, "If you are Rikudo Sennin then how is it that you are still alive, you would have to be thousands of years old."

"When the fukusei first reappeared in Voldemort I came to be. It was my intention to nurture his ability since no one else would be able to, it was an old promise to my sister to protect her line since your eyes would be sought after the most besides the Uchiha's. I didn't have to worry about much since it went dormant a few years after I died but went I t came back I forced myself back to earth but as price I could not kill anyone, I couldn't be seen by anyone but her descendants, and I could only train not have a serious role in your lives."

"Why didn't you go to Dii?" Tetsuo asked

"He didn't even know he had the fukusei until you had already gotten to him. Voldemort didn't as well but he was alone in an orphanage and would never even set foot in the elemental nations, "But I did affect his life somewhat, I'm the one that gave him Tessaiga. It was the sword of the first Raikage and even the sword Samehada is no match for it. Dii bonded greatly with it and the sword took well to him."

"What!" Tetsuo said outraged

"What's the matter?"

"You mean to tell me that you gave Dii the strongest sword in existence but you gave me a growing Katana?" He took out the sword as demonstration

"Your sword is more than just a sword, that's another reason why you're here. The true power of this sword can only be activated in sage mode and since you mastered it, I want you training with it."

"What is its power?"

"Try forming a rasengan with that in your hand and you'll see." Rikudo Sennin left the boy as he gathered senjutsu so he could practice with his future weapon.

-_Back at Hogwarts-_

Today was the day

Voldemort's ultimatum timer had gone out and he would be here any minute now. Dii had congregated everyone who was going to fight in the war and counted over a few thousand heads. There were some survivors of Diagon alley and a few Auror's that had helped them and brought them to Hogwarts. He could see the scared faces from the parents for their children and even a few scared or antsy faces from the members of the SA.

"Everyone, could I have your attention please," Dii called out quieting everyone in the hall, he could see that they did trust him to lead them judging by how well he fortified the castle over the past two days, "Two days ago, Voldemort had left a message for us. It was saying that we either give up Harry Potter or he will destroy us all."

"In doing so he had insulted us by saying that we had no chance of winning this war, but yet here we are. Here we stand in a fortress that would hold him back while we defeat him. Today is the day that we fight for our freedom or we die trying. I don't know about the rest of you but I don't feel like bowing down to some half-blood pureblood wanna be." Whispers of surprise went out through the hall, "That's right Voldemort's actual name is Tom Riddle and he is a half blood."

"So you know what I'm going to do, I'm going to march right up to him and personal kick his ass for every man, woman and child that's stationed here right now!" He had succeeded in getting riled up for the battle that was to come at any moment.

"Um, sir you might want to come see this," Seamus said as he brought Dii over to a window. The commander looked outside and saw the sky darken but what was confusing was that it was only six in the afternoon. "Sir does the sky appear to be…moving?"

Dii activated his demon chakra that enhanced his vision and was able to see millions of creatures that blocked the sunlight from the sky. "This is it everyone, Voldemort's here, fire style and wind style users come with me. Everyone else I want half of you near the Quidditch field the other half guarding the entrance to the castle."

"But what about the bridge?" Seamus asked

"I want that bridge down Seamus, I know that you're particularly skilled at pyrotechnics." Everyone was scrambled in a hurry to follow his orders, the fire and wind style users followed him to the courtyard and up to the high points of the castle. Dii could see Voldemort's army assembled the thousands of them along with the giants. Whatever was blocking the sky allowed some light for everyone to see.

Voldemort stood on a ledge with his followers behind him staring right up at Dii. The both of them shared looks as Voldemort started the final battle, "Begin," Each of his followers held up their wands and sent a blasting curse towards Hogwarts. Dii smirked when it had only taken down one barrier and that they still had a few more barriers to go through.

"Return fire!"

The fire style users shot streams of fires at Voldemort but it never would have reached the other army without the wind style users adding fire to the mix. The fire blasts were sent away do to Voldemort shinra tensei. "So they set up barrier did they, well it's time to bring out the deciders." Voldemort held his wand to the sky and said something Dii couldn't make out.

Black particles fell from the sky and formed one giant creature. This creature was the strangest Dii had ever seen, it's face had two smaller faces on the side. A giant red star stood on the forehead and its entire body was long and sinewy. It's size was that greater than a giants, almost the size of Hogwarts itself. "Fire you mindless beast!"

A purple pentagram appeared in front of the creature's face and Dii knew that it was bad news, "Everyone, back in the castle!" The giant released the technique sending hundreds of scattering bolts at the shields. Dii looked at the thing with terrifying surprise, "It took down two shields in just one blast." He knew that he shouldn't play around so he brought out Tessaiga that transformed at his need. Instead of a flimsy katana it transformed into a giant broad sword.

Dii brought out back charging an enormous amount of chakra into it, "Kaze no Kizu!" Three claw like blasts came from the sword and hit the creature who tried to defend itself but was in vain as it cut it in half. Dii breathed a sigh of relief but choked as the sky formed three more of those creatures, he activated his demonic chakra cloak that had changed when he gained control of Yang.

The first mode of it was just a button up gray shirt with gray pants. It also gave him special yellow glasses that allowed him to identify his opponent's weaknesses. This mode came with a special power, a blue array surrounded him as a card appeared, He cocked his fist back and hit the card right as it made a turn towards him, "Persona!" It disappeared and everyone clearly saw the wolf appear above Dii's head but then morph into a robot like creature with a lightning bolt across it's chest.

"_**Oi, oi, it's about time you called me in this form, I've always wanted to see what this was. It feels so good to be out of your head and into this world." **_Yang in his new form looked at the creatures who were preparing another blast, "_**I bet you want me to hold back and not try to kill anyone."**_

"Actually I want you to go wild on these creatures for they have no mind." He could feel an intense energy boost towards his power.

"_**I never thought I'd say this, but I like you kid." **_Dii jumped atop Yang's back as the giant robot flew towards the creatures; Dii jumped off and kicked one creature right in the face before it could send off the blast. It cried in pain as used Tessaiga to cut its face in half, Yang destroyed the two other creatures with a clap that summoned great bolts of lightning to electrocute them.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Voldemort," Dii taunted looking down at the man who hadn't even sent out his army yet

"Oh trust me, I plan to," Voldemort snapped his fingers and his troop rushed into the fray, Dii sent a signal flare into the sky to send out his own troops just as the bridge exploded. Voldemort disappeared right before wails were heard. In the direction Voldemort came from were more of those creatures traveling towards the castle.

"Oh no," Dii went back to the castle as the fighting went underway on the grounds, he had to stop those monsters before they reached the castle or everyone would be dead. He was able to get past the barrier since he created it and was glad that it was still up but it wouldn't be for long. "Dumbledore, there are creatures coming to the castle, giant creatures with devastating power."

"I am aware, they are Akuma, creatures from an old army of Morgana's, it's the sky that's the problem. There are creatures in the sky that are making them that why they were given the name, the replenishing army. I have countermeasures though, follow me outside." Dii did just that and when they came outside Dumbledore brought a scroll he created a hand seal with one hand, "Art!" He threw the scroll on the ground as smoke rose from the scroll all the way into the sky.

"What are those?" Dii asked the white giants that came from the scroll each walked with great steps to the Akuma to face off against them.

"Creatures of Eden, an old army of Merlin's," Dumbledore was going to say more but choked when all the shields came down. They looked towards the sky and saw Voldemort who had just destroyed all of the shields in one blow. They had retreated back to the great hall as Voldemort's followers and giants crossed the stone bridge, the Yang holder watched as his own army went into the fray meeting the death eater's curses with their own.

"The biggest threat right now are those Akuma," He met up with Yang as they raced off to help the creatures of Eden against the Akuma. Yang spilt up with him going to face ten of them in one spot and Dii went to face ten in another. It was tough destroying them since their skin was almost as hard as Tessaiga's and Dii had to expend a lot of chakra in Juubi first mode.

The demons weren't being destroyed mindlessly, they were fighting back and Dii had many close calls fighting them. With Yang out and about he couldn't use the second mode so he was stuck to his technique's advanced strength and having a partner in battle. It wasn't looking good as Dii had to fight giant creatures and death eaters who had come to take him out.

He didn't blame the others for not coming to his aid, they had to make sure everyone was safe while covering their own hides. A curse was sent at his back that struck him. He sent a curse right back at the death eater sending him all the way back to the castle with the force of it. He didn't see the giant hand that smacked him towards the ground or the creatures the crowded around him. He opened his eyes seeing that all had been prepared to blast him, right when the blasts were released he was saved from harm by an unknown figure.

He looked up to see that Tetsuo had returned and had completed whatever training he was doing judging by the purple rings around his yellow eyes, "I thought you would take care of things for me?" He asked setting Dii down on a nearby tree.

"It's not as easy as it sounds okay, you try fighting these things," Dii complained seeing that the Akuma had followed them.

"Okay," Tetsuo brought out a bow from behind his back and jumped to the top most tree, "It's time to end this war, judgment, and the demon monkey Lau Shimin." He was talking to his bow and the cute monkey that was stationed on his shoulder, It wasn't cure anymore as it jumped off its masters shoulder and grew large and strong, "Go!" He sent the monkey off as it jumped with great skill and kicked a giant right in the face sending it toppling back another demon came to firsts defense and shot a blasts at the monkey but it thought quick and with one hand deflected the blast back.

"What's that?" Dii asked amazed

"It's a demon monkey I found, it grew to like me so I made it into a familiar. Turns out he very resourceful, too bad I can't talk to monkey's, huh?" Tetsuo joked despite the situation, Dii finally got a good luck at the boy and saw the purple flame cloak he was wearing, "Don't worry he's not the only creature fighting right now." Tetsuo pointed to the three giant snakes that were fighting the giant creatures as well along with Dumbledore's creatures of Eden and Yang

"You have a bow but no arrows?" Dii asked as Tetsuo pulled back the bow as if he had an arrow

"Ah but I do have an arrow," A blue arrow formed right where Tetsuo had pulled the bow back, "A rasenshot," He released the shot at a nearby Akuma and when the arrow connected it exploded destroying the entire Akuma in one shot.

"Well that's all fine but how are you going to destroy whatever's making the Akuma?" He pointed towards the sky, "When we destroy one, two more appear in its place. I don't see how you are going to destroy them all with only one arrow."

"That's easy," Tetsuo made another rasenshot but instead of firing it he held it in the bow, "Fukusu rasenshot!" Thousands of arrows shot towards the sky exploding on coming in contact with whatever was blocking it. Tetsuo had destroyed a major part of the blockade showing that it was night time and that hours had passed by. There were still more up there but Tetsuo had destroyed the rest in another wave of arrows, "That solve your problems?" He asked rhetorically

"Immensly, we're are you getting this chakra from," Two snakes slithered from inside Tetsuo's sleeves up to his shoulders.

"Meet Po and Li," The snake greeted him as Dii realized that his friend had just went through sage training

"Nice to meet you as well, now we just have to deal with these." Dii looked on and was shocked when the creatures of Eden started to fall and disappear.

"What are those things?"

"If they're going down then that means… Dumbledore…" Dii ran off back to the castle as Tetsuo followed wondering what he was running for. They entered the grounds and expertly fought off the death eaters that had just targeted Tetsuo upon seeing him. The light side had started fighting back even harder upon seeing that their savior had returned.

They entered the great hall seeing that the healers had done an excellent job in keeping the death eaters at bay. They heard a cry and saw McGonagall cradling a comatose Dumbledore, "Professor what happened?"

"It was Miss Parkinson who had did this to him. She cast a cutting curse when he was concentrating on keep up the school. She stole his wand and ran off to Voldemort," She looked up seeing Tetsuo and felt a little relieved now that the boy was back and safe, "It's good to see you again, Mr. Sarutobi,"

"It's good to be back Professor." Tetsuo choked as he felt a small percentage of his power draining, "Did you feel that Dii?"

"Yeah, I just felt my power draining a little."

"It was spell that Dumbledore put over the occupants of the school. It give them a major power boost. If it's not in place any more than that means Dumbledore is gone." She brought out something from her jacket and gave it to Tetsuo, "He told me to give you this a moment before you came." She handed him the first snitch he had ever caught, "He said that you would need it,"

Tetsuo didn't know what to so he placed it in his pockets, "I feel the power draining so he's almost dead try to heal him while we go find Voldemort." She nodded as they left towards the battle field. Tetsuo looked on as he left the courtyard seeing that the tide had turned and the death eaters were losing.

With Hermione washing many of them away, Neville and Ron were trapping them in earth structures, and Luna impaling them with spears she made from her live genjutsu. "You've trained them well,"

"It took decades but they've become Jonin in their own right. With Luna's ability I would say that she has Kage material." Dii commended looking on as well taking out a few death eaters along the way with the giants. Voldemort was nowhere in the vicinity so they headed back to the forest to finish off the remaining Akuma's.

Tetsuo saw Pansy along the way and appeared in front of her, "Expelliarmus!" That sent the girl's wand far into a tree before she could even send a curse towards them. "Avifors!" The girl turned into a bird and flew away into the sky, "Cute spell, let's just hope she gets hit by a stray curse." They continued their path towards the Akuma and saw that Yang and Lau Shimin had defeated most of them and only a few were left.

Together they fired

"Fukusu Rasenshot!"

"Kaze no Kizu!"That cut through the rest them of them as they released howl of pain at being destroyed, "Yang!" Dii called to the giant robot

"Lau Shimin!" The monkey jumped back over to its master like an eager dog and transformed back into a cute doe eyed monkey. "Now where's Voldemort?" Not a minute after he said that was his throat seized and he was lifted off the ground. Dii was in the same predicament as Tom had almost cut off their lungs.

"You are becoming nuisances, why won't you just lie down and die." He threw them towards far away from the forest completely to the other side of the school and atop the black lake. They stood and coughed as air flowed through their throats once more. Voldemort appeared away from them as they stood, "It's alright, together this be a piece of cake." Just as Dii made the obvious taunt three more Tom's appeared next to the first one.

"You just had to say something," It was obvious Voldemort had took a piece from Pain's book and had quadrupled his power. The one weakness though was that only one Voldemort could have one power of the rinnegan. Though since there were seven powers and four Voldemort's three of them had at least two powers. Tetsuo somehow knew that the original Voldemort had only one power and that was repulsion and attraction.

"Destroying those Horcruxes and creating these new bodies was a great decision don't you think?" Voldemort asked rhetorically, "And I even have the elder wand given to me by that foolish girl who somehow took it from the old man. I allowed her to leave as a reward but now I'm thinking that I should kill her later."

It seemed that only the lead Voldemort could talk and the others were mindless drones. Tetsuo formed an arrow and shot it at Voldemort as a test and one sucked up the chakra from the arrow. "That must be the one who absorbs chakra, and probably the one who can revive the Pain's. Best defense and healer in one. Another must have the mechanic ability and able to read minds and another must have the summoning and reincarnation." Tetsuo assessed, "Dii go after the mechanical one and I'll go after the draining one."

"Voldemort shouldn't be able to use that repulsion ability after taking down all the shields so he's out." Dii informed as him and Tetsuo set of towards Voldemort.

"Lau shimin!" The monkey transformed as they attacked the draining Voldemort as one. The attack was unsuccessful as the Voldemort with the summoning and reincarnation ability blocked the hit from the monkey that was a one hit kill when used on people. The sheer force of the punch sent him skating across the water before he sunk into the black lake.

Tetsuo had used Lau Shimin as a way to best against anyone who might get in the way. With snake kumite he attempted to punch his target but he moved out of the way. Tetsuo smirked as the punch's force connected anyway and with senjutsu added it through the body away killing it as well. "Kabuto was telling the truth, these bodies can be destroyed because of my blood."

He looked on and saw that Dii had destroyed his target as well but Voldemort wasn't even looking afraid as his bodies were being destroyed. Tetsuo realized what the man had planned on, "Those bodies-,"

"Were a diversion, I had to stall you so I could get my power back, and boy has it returned." He demonstrated by appearing above Dii and using repulsion on him above the water. Dii was almost crushed under the pressure and was sent deep underwater, Voldemort then reappeared in the blink of an eye and sent Lau Shimin hurling towards Hogwarts, "Now it's just me and you,"

Tetsuo formed an arrow and had it pointed directly in front of Voldemort's face, "You'll pay for that," Voldemort repelled Tetsuo just as he release the arrow and the explosion only sent Tetsuo back a few ways. Voldemort brought out the elder wand and started to duel with Tetsuo, both were equally matched in skill and spells but Voldemort's wand was starting to get weak.

"This is the elder wand, it's supposed to be invincible," Tom cried in outrage,

"It must not like you, Fukusu Rasenshot!" Tom repelled each and every arrow until the barrage was done. Tom was getting tired of playing and instead he started getting faster and stronger and Tetsuo couldn't keep up with him. He had his own share of blows but Voldemort was getting stronger. Voldemort did a dirty move and while they were fighting reached inside his sleeves and pulled off Po and Li, Tetsuo tried to recover them but threw them far away. He was stuck with only the senjutsu chakra that he had but even that left him when Voldemort sucked the chakra from him with each blow.

He was back to his old form, emerald eyes in place, as he knew that he was in trouble. He was losing this fight as his speed and power decreased since he couldn't pull chakra from nature anymore. "Even centuries of training are just stone skipping in the eye of a god." He noticed the water shifting and dodged the water and wind dragons that came for him. Tetsuo was saved when Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron appeared on the battle field.

Ron helped him up off the water as the rest guarded him, "Good to see you again, mate." Ron greeted

"You don't know how glad I am to see you guys." He thanked

"Well hold the thanks until after we help the chosen child defeat Voldemort." Hermione taunted, Tetsuo felt the power that flowed through his friends and knew that they were as deadly as Kakashi.

"So you children think you can defeat me," Voldemort summoned a giant three headed dog but it was brought down by a combined punch from Luna and Hermione.

"We don't think, we know," Ron taunted

"Let's go," As one they launched at Voldemort, Hermione used her water style to fight him but it was absorbed and she dodged before he tried to attack her. With his back turned Luna summoned a flurry of spears and sent them towards Voldemort's back but he quickly turned around and stop them before turning them around and sending them back to her. Ron and Neville created a rock shield, blocking the spears from impaling their master.

Tetsuo used wind style along with Hermione's learned fire style and created a flame vortex that circled around their target. They thought they had him but it was blasted apart by Voldemort but he sent his own fire blast at the both of them. A more wide wall appeared in front of them and Ron and Neville met up with them along with Luna.

"Does anyone have an actual plan here?" Neville asked as the flames stopped

"We attack him until he's taken down. He can't have much chakra left after using it all like this-," Tetsuo grabbed his throat that was seized by Voldemort jutsu. He had taken all of them and was sucking out their chakra one by one.

"You were right, I did run out of chakra, but not anymore, Shinra tensei!" He repelled all of them with great force that had them skating across the water toppling over one another. Their chakra was drained from them and unlike Tetsuo who could heal his wounds, the others had broken bones all over. They were not expecting this outcome when they were facing Voldemort and could admit that they were frightened at what would happen next.

A burst of chakra appeared behind them and before they were even able to see it. Tetsuo had flew towards Voldemort and had successfully landed a hit right in the man's face, "Rasengan." He tried to form one with his fist in the man's face but Voldemort escaped.

He wiped the blood from his face seeing the boy's eyes had changed, "It seems some part of the demon has taken over,"

"I don't care how powerful you are, today you're going down!" He followed that attack with a few others and was successful as his demon chakra fueled hits connected. He let Voldemort receive no resting period as he just kept attacking and attacking, "You will…" Tetsuo stomach visibly expanded as he combined fire and wind inside of it, "Disappear!" He blew out the great blast, everyone on the water had to shield themselves from the force of the blast that had appeared to defeat Voldemort judging by how it crashed into a hill that was miles behind them.

After the blast faded Tetsuo was panting as his eyes turned back into their emerald color. The others ran to catch him as he fell backwards on top of the water, "Looks like I'm seriously out of chakra now," He panted,

"Is It over?" Luna asked suddenly sounding grounded

"Yeah it's-,"

"Such impressive youths, Dumbledore you bastard you've nurtured such powerful children." Voldemort stood once more looking worse for the wear, "That attack nearly killed me, if hadn't had ducked into the water when the repulsion wore out I would have died." He bit his thumb and planted it underneath him, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Poofs of smoke came and when it cleared monsters appeared, faceless creatures that looked to made of pure energy.

'_This can't be,' _Hermione thought wide eyes towards the monsters that were roaring

Luna looked more in the moment than ever as she showed the emotion of fear upon her face, '_I'm scared…I haven't been this scared since…Mum'_

Ron was looking down at his hands, '_I can't stop them from shaking, my throat is clogged up with fear.'_

'_What am I afraid of, dammit!' _Neville cried out in his mind

"I'm not afraid," Tetsuo said startling them, "I've got my friends beside me, although fear is our weakness we know of it. We will get stronger and we'll stand up and fight!" Tetsuo shouted standing with his fists balled, he stared at the monster with conviction in his voice and face, "Maybe we can't help being scared alone, but we are all right here together. We've got our friends close by, now there's nothing to fear because we are not alone!"

"Your speech was praiseworthy, but you all end, here and now."

Despite that all of them stood as Tetsuo's speech moved them, "As long as our friends are with us…"

"We have nothing to fear," Ron finished for Hermione

"That's right, Tetsuo," Neville stood

"Even if we have no chakra left…"

"We won't give up to the bitter end." Hermione finished for Luna

"That's what it means to be a ninja!" They all said at the same time

The monster got ready to attack as Tetsuo found his second wind, "Let's go!"

(_**A/N: listen to what ever Fairy tail OST you think fits the moment it will read out so much better)**_

"What can you do without any power left, dance angels!" The monsters shot their blasts towards them but the children were able to dodge each of them. A blast from behind Tetsuo caught him unbalanced and he tripped and almost fell if it wasn't for Neville and Luna picking him up at the last minute, they gave him a smirk before they threw him with great power launching him in front of Ron and Hermione. Time seemed to slow down as both of his friends matched their feet to his as he was coming up. With great force they kicked him increasing his launch speed.

Voldemort thought the attack so pitiful hat he just had the angels direct their blasts towards the human missile. He had miscalculated as Tetsuo had a small increase of speed and dodged the blasts his fist coming in contact with Voldemort face a second later. That one hit sent him far away and he didn't even get a chance to recover as Tetsuo upper cutted him in the chin.

'_I can't use my chakra,' _He felt something sink into his back right where his spine connected, it wouldn't kill him but it would seriously constrict his movements and chakra flow, '_Dii, that bastard, he hit me from underneath when I sent him under the water, now it's lodged itself in my body.'_

"The devils are disappearing," Ron observed as the devils turned liquid and became one with the water, a light from the castle blinded their vision. Each of them felt a great boost in chakra and could stand more confidently

"Our chakra is returning,"

"I feel stronger than before,"

"That means Dumbledore's alive,"

Tetsuo roared as he cocked his fist back once more to deal a damaging blow to Voldemort, '_Have I…lost?'_

"We win!"

Voldemort thought better of himself and stopped Tetsuo fist before hitting him in the face, "This god will never sleep!" He didn't see the blond figure appear in front of him and punch him right in the face.

"Dii!"

"Finish him off, Sarutobi!" Dii was hit with Voldemort's repulsion that hurt him physically to use

The rest charged at him since he was weak, "This might be the final attack!" Hermione called to Ron

"Let's blast him with all the chakra that we got back!"

"You'll face my wrath for all of this!" He sent a chakra blast at all of them causing him to cry out in pain.

"Come now, Thatcher!" Luna created a kangaroo that seemed to be refined as he bowed to her

"As you wish, my lady," He talked

"Go!" The kangaroo delivered multiple hits to Voldemort giving one last kick that sent him in the air

"Now Neville!" Ron shouted sharing a hand that weaved hand signs along with Neville's

"Collaboration jutsu: Earth style: double crushing palm!" They said together as two earth hands appeared from under the water and grabbed Voldemort, he blew them apart with a cry and fell towards the water.

Hermione weaved hand signs as water gathered around her and formed two swords that hardened into ice, "Ice style: gale sword," The blow form the combined water and wind sent Voldemort into the air once more as it was Tetsuo's turn. Voldemort saw that the boy had been gathering sage energy so he could use his bow and arrow once more.

The boy had transformed with the gathered arrow and instead of its original form it grew and gained intricate designs along the bow, "Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasenshot!" He let the huge arrow go as it flew towards Voldemort who's chakra was to bound for him to gain access to. It pierced him right through the stomach as he finally realized that he had lost.

He closed his eyes in resolution as the arrow exploded disintegrating his body along with it


	41. Jinchuriki training

Chapter 41

A/N: Come on people I could really use those nine more reviews to boost my self-esteem, I hope one day my story will become as good as Newton's third law which I hope you will all give a read to someday.

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo

Disclaimer: I don't own notin

* * *

-_Last time-_

_"Finish him off, Sarutobi!" Dii was hit with Voldemort's repulsion that hurt him physically to use_

_The rest charged at him since he was weak, "This might be the final attack!" Hermione called to Ron_

_"Let's blast him with all the chakra that we got back!"_

_"You'll face my wrath for all of this!" He sent a chakra blast at all of them causing him to cry out in pain._

_"Come now, Thatcher!" Luna created a kangaroo that seemed to be refined as he bowed to her_

_"As you wish, my lady," He talked_

_"Go!" The kangaroo delivered multiple hits to Voldemort giving one last kick that sent him in the air_

_"Now Neville!" Ron shouted sharing a hand that weaved hand signs along with Neville's_

_"Collaboration jutsu: Earth style: double crushing palm!" They said together as two earth hands appeared from under the water and grabbed Voldemort, he blew them apart with a cry and fell towards the water._

_Hermione weaved hand signs as water gathered around her and formed two swords that hardened into ice, "Ice style: gale sword," The blow form the combined water and wind sent Voldemort into the air once more as it was Tetsuo's turn. Voldemort saw that the boy had been gathering sage energy so he could use his bow and arrow once more._

_The boy had transformed with the gathered arrow and instead of its original form it grew and gained intricate designs along the bow, "Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasenshot!" He let the huge arrow go as it flew towards Voldemort who's chakra was to bound for him to gain access to. It pierced him right through the stomach as he finally realized that he had lost._

_He closed his eyes in resolution as the arrow exploded disintegrating his body along with it_

_-Currently-_

"Is it really over?" Ron asked as the sun just started to peak over the horizon indicating that morning had come

Tetsuo came up with a quick response, "Voldemort, if your still out there then say '_I'm a dumbass that just got my ass kick by children,'_" That got them all laughing as the realization of the situation was found, "We did it guys, Voldemort's dead, and I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon."

"That's what you think," They turned around expecting to have to fight again but lose, instead they saw Dii with a lazy smirk on his face

Hermione punched the boy in the arm, "Don't do that, I nearly had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry I just couldn't pass it up," He laughed, "Hey you guys, turn around," And so they did and when they did the children had not expected to every survivor of the light side standing on the edge of the lake applauding and shouting for them.

"Did they see us do all that?" Hermione asked

"Oh, now I'm a little embarrassed," Ron revealed

"I don't see why," Neville taunted

"Come on guys, let's go to our victory party." Dii put an arm around both boys and walked with the rest of them towards the castle that only had a few destroyed walls and collapsed roofs.

-_In the great hall-_

It was live as the preparations for a party took only a second thanks to the house elves. Everyone was dancing and eating in celebration of finally being free from Voldemort forever. Tetsuo and Dii sat at the head table with the other teachers and Dumbledore who looked better than his previous condition. Tetsuo took out the elder wand which he had recovered before Voldemort died and placed it in front of Dumbledore, "I meant to return this to you,"

"It's not mine anymore, Tetsuo," Dumbledore pushed the wand back in front of Tetsuo

"What do you mean?"

"Wands have the power to change allegiances, the elder wand especially. When Ms. Parkinson disarmed me it changed to her, but when you disarmed her it changed to you." Dumbledore explained, "Have you ever heard the tale of the three brothers?"

Tetsuo couldn't recall such a story, "No,"

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them.

He was angry that he had been cheated out of the three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death, so Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. Then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so talking with wonder of the adventure they had had and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her.

And so Death took the second brother from his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And the he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life." Dumbledore told, "The elder wand, the resurrection stone, and the invisibility cloak, these three items make up the deathly hallows and whoever controls all three will become the master of death."

Tetsuo held up the elder wand and thought about his invisibility cloak, "Is my invisibility cloak…?"

"A deathly Hallow, yes," Dumbledore nodded

"And what of the resurrection stone?"

"Honestly Tetsuo, I was so positive I was going to die…reach inside your pocket." Tetsuo did as instructed and grabbed the only thing that was inside his pocket which was the snitch McGonagall had given him, he pulled it out and saw that the head of it was open, "Reach inside once more," He put the snitch on the table and reached deep in his pocket and felt a lump. He pulled that out and presented it to Dumbledore, "That's the resurrection stone, I thought I was going to die so I asked McGonagall to give it to you."

"But when and why did it open?"

"Snitches have flesh memories, touch it with your mouth." Tetsuo touched it lightly with his lips as writing formed across it

"'Open at the close'?"

"I charmed it, it would open when you were ready to die, I suspect that while you were fighting on the lake you had experienced courage even in the bleakest of moments." Dumbledore commended, "I'm proud of you today, Tetsuo, though I wonder what you will do now because I don't think that you plan to be an Auror and I don't think the wizarding world is ready to let you go."

"I think you should be the new minister of magic," Dii spoke up

"You're crazy, if anything Dumbledore should be minister, he'll lead way better than I could." Tetsuo argued

"Ad interim until you come of age," Dumbledore put forth despite Tetsuo's protests

"But I don't want-,"

"Hey everyone!" Dii shouted quieting the entire hall and the music down, "Do you think that Harry Potter should lead the wizarding world to a new age?" He asked

There were shouts f confirmation that Tetsuo would be able to lead, Tetsuo had no idea why they were allowing a fifteen year old to lead them but he wasn't going down this easily, "Why do you want me to lead, I wasn't even here to lead you in the battle."

"Aye you weren't," Seamus confirmed

"But you taught us how to defend ourselves in the SA." Dean argued

"If hadn't not everyone who is here right now would still be here." Cho continued

"And that,"

"Is why,"

"You're fit,"

"To be our leader," Fred and George finished at the same time

"But I'm still too young, I'm only fifteen." Tetsuo argued

"I will be acting as Ad interim minister until such a time that Tetsuo Sarutobi, formerly Harry Potter, is ready to take his rightful place as leader of the British magical world." Dumbledore spoke up as everyone shouted in excitement and praise

Dii put a hand on Tetsuo's shoulder as the boy was about to once more argue his case, "You might as well give up mate, besides didn't you say that you wanted to become a Kage someday, well here you go, just needs some reformation."

"But Dii, we're not finished, we still have the war back home to return too."

Dii mood mellowed, "That's right it's starting soon. We have to leave once we get everything in order."

"But where will we go, do you even know where the army is stationed?"

"No, but I know where Bi-aniki is. We've kept in contact through two way mirrors and he's stationed at the turtle island, Naruto and a few leaf shinobi are going to be arriving there soon." Dii informed

"What's Naruto doing there?" Tetsuo asked

"Training to gain control of the Kyuubi, but my idiot brother Ei thought it best to hide Naruto and Bi from Madara. He keeps underestimating Bi and myself as well since the only reason he even let me come was because I would be far away from Madara." Dii crossed his arms just thinking about his bigger brother angered him

"Then we are going as well, do you have any way of getting there because I did not plant a seal on Naruto before I left." Tetsuo cursed himself

"Well there is a way, if we can combine apparation with your flying thunder god technique then we can get there instantaneously. There is a consequence that if we mess up even the slightest then we'll be splinched." Dii warned

"It's better than walking, If we are going to aid the alliance in the war we're going to need help. Grab up the members of the SA tell them to get there brooms ready and give Hermione one part of a two way mirror. Tell her I'll be calling her on it when I'm ready." Tetsuo commanded, "I'll meet you outside with our things when you're ready." Dii nodded and moved to carry out that order as he walked up the vacant hallways. He finally got a look at the damage that was dealt, some stairways had been destroyed leaving him to walk along the walls and when he got to a destroyed wall he had to use a transportation kunai to get across.

He saw a familiar face sitting on the stairs, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just had this inkling that you'd becoming this way sometime or later and thought I would come to say hi." Cedric informed, "Hi,"

"Hey, so what's the real reason you're up here," Tetsuo asked

"I had a question," Cedric stood up to almost a towering height, "You knew that I was flirting with you last year right?"

Tetsuo rubbed the back of his head as a slight pink came to his face, "It took me awhile and Dii almost had an ulcer trying to convince me but I did eventually figure out that you were flirting with me, the kiss in the maze was enough proof."

"Then why did you do nothing about it?"

"Well, because I had someone at the time," Tetsuo replied thinking that just as Cedric started actively hitting on him he had been going through his relationship with Kiba.

"Was it that guy with the huge dog, you two seemed pretty close when he was here," Cedric asked

"Yeah it was, we got together at the ball after Dii was turned into that teddy bear." Tetsuo laughed at the memory

"That's ironic, that's when I was going to ask you out." Cedric revealed as he walked down the steps and had to jump far to cross the gaps in the stairs.

"_**Just think that if Kiba had never visited the school you two would have never gotten together and you just might be with Cedric right now." **_

'_You seriously don't think it's fate do you?'_

"_**I'm a demon, we will always choose fate over coincidences any day."**_

Tetsuo continued his journey up the stairs to get his and Dii's things that weren't damaged by the battle.

-_Later-_

"You ready," Tetsuo asked holding Dii's hands in his own as he was about to perform the flying thunder god technique while Dii used apparition.

"As I'll ever be," Together they closed their eyes as Dii thought of his brothers location as they apparated and transported as one. Tetsuo grunted as he landed on top of something hard and Dii landed on top of him, "Get your heavy ass off me!" He shouted as Dii stood up and helped him up. They weren't standing a moment later when whatever they had landed on disappeared and they fell once more to a wooden surface.

"Why is it always me?" Tetsuo asked rhetorically as Dii had to once more help him up off the boat.

"Te-kun!" Tetsuo was grabbed in a fierce bear hug by a quick blonde

"Oi, Naruto, it's good to see you too but if you could put me down." Tetsuo groaned as the blonde deposited him on what was seen as a boat, Tetsuo had to admit that he was glad to be able to see Naruto again after so long

"Dii-sama!" A kumo shinobi bowed to the boy as he went over to his brother and gave a knuckle dap, "Oi, Aniki why'd you take out the squid, he was fun to play with, Bakayaro Konayaro,"

"He was messing with our guests so I had to step in and solve the mess," He rapped back

Yamato sighed, "Great, now there's two of them."

"Oh Naruto that's right I almost forgot, Naruto this is Dii, Dii this is Uzumaki Naruto." Both boys shook hands in greeting

"Uzumaki Naruto, you mean your-,"

"Let's save that for later, yeah," Tetsuo interrupted

"Tetsuo, what was that joke about putting two blonds together?" Yamato teased as Dii and Naruto turned to him indignantly

"Urusai!"

"Welcome everyone, I've been waiting for you. I am supervisor Motoi and I will take care of your needs, I'll be taking you to your lodgings so please follow me." They looked up to a man standing on one of the island rock spikes looking down at them. Tetsuo heard walking from behind and saw a seasick looking Guy being carried by a leaf shinobi.

"Is bushier brow sensei all right?" Naruto asked the ninja

"He never got over his seasickness did he?" The ninja said feeling bad for him, "We were at sea for a very long time."

"It sure was long and painful," Guy groaned

They walked through the forest following Dii, Bi, and Motoi who were guiding them away from the spots that had the most creatures around. Tetsuo had Lau Shimin on his shoulder just for extra protection. Naruto noticed the monkey jump on Tetsuo's shoulder and his curiosity was peaked, "What's with the baby gorilla?" He poked the thing in the face not knowing that it would bite his finger a moment later. He pulled the bleeding appendage back and stuck it in his mouth as he glared at the thing that just looked straight ahead.

"I would watch myself if I were you Naruto, Lau Shimin can hold a mean grudge at being called a baby." At that moment Lau Shimin turned to Naruto with an evil smile and a hungry gleam in his demonic eyes.

Naruto backed away close to Yamato, "You saw that right?" He asked afraid as the monkey turned back to looking forward

"Hmm, saw what?"

A giant gorilla sneaked up on them but his attack was stopped by Bi, "Yo, King, it's alright they're with me." The gorilla seemed to recognize Bi as it stopped its attack and let the human pet him.

"Bi-aniki stands at the top of this islands hierarchy or beasts, he's tamed them all. I have managed to bring down a few but not nearly as much as Bi." Dii commended his older brother

"So long as he's around, it's safe here. Furthermore preeminent Kumo shinobi maintain a barrier around the island. We'll know immediately if anyone suspicious approaches." Motoi informed

'_No wonder this place is used to detain them, I guess that applies to us as well now.'_

"Who the heck is that shade wearing old man?" Naruto asked rudely

"That shade wearing old man is my brother." Naruto looked back and forth between the two of them and was stumped when he couldn't find any resemblance between the two of them, "I'm adopted," Dii said like it was obvious

"He's also Kumo's hero among hero's." Motoi started

"Hero?"

"He's someone who has not only tamed these animals; he is a Jinchuriki who can control tailed beasts. The Hachibi Jinchuriki,"

"Hachibi, and he can control them too?" Naruto had never heard of anyone being able to control their tailed beasts, not even Tetsuo could fully control his and his demon liked him, "That old guy?"

"He's master Killer Bi. This island is also where he trained to gain control of the eight tails." Dii would have mentioned his as well but he could feel something amiss within the forest and he knew Tetsuo could feel it as well.

'_What's the story with this guy, I thought I detected a hint of hero worship from him.'_

'_Him and Bi-aniki where best friends as children before Bi became a Jinchuriki. Motoi's father was killed when the previous Hachibi Jinchuriki lost control and he started to hate tako-ouji. He once tried to kill Bi-aniki but was disarmed, after that they haven't spoken in thirty years.'_

'_That's terrible, I guess after not trying to hurt him back Motoi started to respect Bi.'_

They had reached Bi's house as Motoi old them their lodgings. He had told Dii that his room had been destroyed in storm so his things that he had here were, that were salvageable at least, were moved somewhere else, "So you bunking with me or you want to stay with Naruto?" Dii asked as everyone went inside the large house.

"I think I'll be bunking with Naruto, it'll give us time to catch up."

-_Tetsuo & Naruto's room-_

"Do you like that Bi guy?" Naruto asked as they settled into bed

"I've known him and his brother for years so yeah I do like him, why do you ask?" He settled Lau Shimin on a small bed he asked Motoi to bring for him. The little monkey fell asleep instantly when his head hit the soft plush.

"He's stubborn and stingy and his raps are so confusing." Naruto grumbled

"He's really cool once you get to know him, but I don't think Bi is the root of your frustrations." Tetsuo observed seeing that he had hit the nail on the head.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Aren't you asking me one right now?"

"Seriously,"

Tetsuo blew out a puff of air as his joke didn't seem to diffuse the tension, "Fine,"

"How did you and Kiba first get together?" Tetsuo wasn't expecting that as he leaned up in his bed looking over at Naruto's

"Why would you ask that?"

Naruto shrugged, "Just curious," But Tetsuo could tell that it was something more

Tetsuo leaned against the wall and brought his knees to his chest as he tried to recall such an event that seemed to have happened so long ago, "There was this event at that school I go to called the Yule Ball. It was where the students got together to have a party, I was a VIP so I danced first with a girl. Kiba and I had had a previous argument because some had asked me to the ball and he didn't want me going with that person. It was actually Dii and Yin who had made me see that we liked each other as more than just friends."

"I was conflicted over how to approach Kiba over this and the girl I was dancing with gave me good advice and after that I went to find Kiba who had found me in the halls." Tetsuo smiled, "The whole thing seemed like a fairy tale but it stopped when we kissed each other for the first time. It wasn't even awkward when we were caught, we even had a laugh about it afterwards. From that moment on we started going out as a couple." He saw Naruto's body was faced towards the wall and wondered what the boy was thinking about

He momentarily entertained the idea of dipping into his friends mind but dismissed it since it would be a major invasion of privacy, "Did you ask me this because of Sasuke?"

Naruto started to fake snore but Tetsuo could tell between his real ones and fake ones

"I think you should make the first move, knowing the ever broody Sasuke, he'll be two pessimistic about it to make the first move." Naruto's snores stopped for a few minutes and Tetsuo knew the boy was awake mulling over what he would do.

He smirked and settled back into bed anticipating tomorrow when he would go with Naruto to help the boy train to control his demon.


	42. You dont know what you got till its gone

Chapter 42

A/N: *Sob* *Sob* I feel like dirty whore because no reviews

Summary: "What would you name him Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi looked at the baby that was looking right back at him with his small green eyes, what was unusual though was that the eyes of the child held some knowledge hidden in them. Sarutobi smiled at him, and the baby let out a giggle and pulled his beard, a name appeared in his mind, "I think I'll call him Tetsuo, yes that's perfect…Sarutobi Tetsuo

Disclaimer: I don't own notin

* * *

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah, this place is known as the waterfall of truth." Motoi answered Naruto's question. Naruto had tried to ask for training from Bi but the man wouldn't do it because of Naruto's attitude. Dii knew that his brother was a no nonsense kind of dude and wouldn't help anyone who demanded it, he would only help you if he felt like you deserved it.

"The waterfall of truth" Yamato repeated, "This is where he learned how to control tailed beasts?"

"No, this is the first step," Motoi walked across the water to a spot of land that sat before the mighty waterfall, "Sit here and close your eyes, Naruto, you will see your true self."

"My true self?"

"Yes,"

Naruto sat cross legged on the land in front of the waterfall with his eyes closed.

'_What is he seeing?'_

'_His true self, a person has a part of themselves that they are able to repress but here, when you want to learn how to control your bijuu, then you will have to face that true self. You true self knows everything about you since he is the real you.'_

'_What was yours like when you came here?'_

Dii looked away from him, '_I'd rather not say,'_ Tetsuo saw it anyway because Yang had shown him the memory of Dii's real personality as one of the most energetic guys in the world who never stopped smiling even when they were fighting.

'_That's very disturbing,'_

'_So what's the secret to passing step one?'_

'_I can't tell you, it's a trade secret, but I can tell you that fighting it may not be the best way to go. Since they are the real you they know all your moves.'_

Naruto came out of the trance in a huff, "Naruto, what happened?" Yamato asked

"Someone exactly like me appeared, and he was my dark half." Dii was right, "We're evenly matched and he keeps attacking with the same strength as me. Our jutsu, our fighting style, everything is identical, it was an endless battle." Naruto answered surprising Yamato

"You must defeat him or you will not be able to control the tailed beasts power. I told you that the waterfall of truth is just the first step." Motoi warned

"Well, how am I supposed to beat that guy?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't know," Motoi apologized

'_Don't even ask, if the stay here is going to be bearable they are going to have to get along.'_ Dii stopped him from asking if he could tell Naruto

"Tako-san trained here too, right?" He started, "I can ask him…" Naruto stopped that train of thought as he remembered that Bi said he would never train him, "Not with that attitude." He grumbled, he then got an idea that might help him understand Bi, "You guys have none him for a long time right?" He asked to both Motoi and Dii, "Can you tell me more about tako-san, like how he grew up and his personality, maybe I can get a few hints from that and find the difference between us."

"Motoi would be better to reveal that information, I wasn't even born when he was a child and I became his brother when the guy was in his twenties." Dii passed the explanations to an uncomfortable Motoi.

"I don't like talking about other people, but Naruto, you're a Jinchuriki just like Bi-sama. Being able to control the Kyuubi has a direct effect on world peace. I'll do it,"

"Thank you!"

"Since you're Jinchuriki you can imagine the life he's had and it's just as you would imagine. Formidable power breeds fear and antagonism, Bi has always been shunned and considered a nuisance by the villagers, but he never got depressed or complained even once. He was always cheerful, always trying to work the people around him. More so, instead of being ashamed that he was a Jinchuriki, he didn't hide the fact, to me he seemed to take pride in himself. "

"The reason he was able to take pride in being a Jinchuriki was probably because of his older brother, the Raikage. From days past in order to prevent betrayal, Jinchuriki have always been selected from close relations of the five Kage like siblings or even spouses. A Jinchuriki is a power used to protect the five Kage, it is also a symbol of the five Kage's strength. I think Bi-sama tried to be a fine Jinchuriki for the Raikage's sake. It's said that he mastered his training at the waterfall of truth in no time. I deeply respect the type of person Bi-sama is, I consider him to be one of the heroes of Kumo."

"Bi-sama must be quite a person, and you as well."

"Can you ask tako-san for training tips on my behalf, Motoi?" Naruto asked

"I can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"He has no right to request such a thing since he once tried to kill my brother."

"Dii!" Tetsuo admonished

"Let's go," Dii pulled Tetsuo away from the waterfalls as they headed into the forest already knowing the story Motoi was about to tell

"I thought you didn't hold it against Motoi?"

"I don't and neither does Bi," Dii replied

"Bi doesn't hold it against Motoi for trying to kill him, Bi really is a great person." Tetsuo assessed

"Motoi doesn't talk to Bi because he feels unworthy. Bi doesn't talk to Motoi because he's waiting for him to finally realize that they are still friends." They heard a shout come from the direction of the giant squid's place. Tetsuo started to run but he stopped as Dii kept walked forward the opposite direction.

"Why aren't we going to go help them?"

Dii shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I can already tell what happened. The giant squid attacked them and took Motoi. Naruto and Yamato were about to rescue him when Bi-aniki stepped in and took down the squid. Motoi and Bi have made up and are now friends once more."

"How do you know all this?" Tetsuo asked incredulously

"Me and the giant turtle share a connection due to my pure Yang chakra. I can tell everyone who set foot or who has ever set foot on this island and what they've done." Tetsuo shook his head with a disbelieving head and followed after the boy.

"Sometimes I really hate your genius,"

"It's a blessing and a curse, come on let's head back to the waterfall. They'll be arriving there soon and I want to see you pass the test first,"

"What do you mean, I've already gained control of Yin,"

"Yin likes you, that doesn't mean you've gained control of him, we'll know you've gained control of him when you past the test." They arrived at the waterfall seeing no one insight Dii instructed Tetsuo to sit in the same spot Naruto sat. "If you fail the first time I'll know why and I'll help you the second."

Tetsuo nodded as he closed his eyes and entered his own subconscious, when he opened them he was still at the waterfall but there was no one insight.

"_**Why?"**_

The boy stood as a figure started to come through the waterfall

"_**Why is it that I'm so weak," **_An Identical Tetsuo came from behind the waterfall, the only thing off about him where the eyes which were red and black. _**"I couldn't even defeat Voldemort by myself because I was so weak."**_

As the boy sat down with his legs to his chest Tetsuo looked at him surprised, "This is the real me, I feel…weak?"

"_**I couldn't kill someone without Yin, I couldn't even defeat Pain or Voldemort." **_Tetsuo never even knew he had this side of him, sure he felt a little inadequate since almost every major battle he had been in he had some type of help or another, "_**I'm not fit to lead anybody,"**_

Tetsuo had a look of realization on his face, it's not that he felt he was incapable of fighting alone, he felt incapable of leading people. He had been feeling that way ever since he had been declared a leader against his will. He walked over to his other half and knelt down in front of him, "That's the trick isn't it, I'm not supposed to fight you because then I'd be denying what I actually feel inside. You're also not a fake person either, you're real." A blue light started to show around them, "I know that I've never actually lead people before, taught yes, took charge no, but I'm not alone in it, no leader is ever supposed to be alone, I realize that now. You are me and I…am you," He stood back as the other Tetsuo stood up, the blue light that had surrounded them intensified as the other Tetsuo smiled and shifted into something else. It was a great warrior whose face was guarded by a metal mask. (_**A/N: Look Izanagi and that should be a good picture)**_

The warrior disappeared into a card and Tetsuo was taken out of his subconscious back to the material world. He turned around to see that everyone had come a while ago as Dii awaited his answer.

All he gave was a thumbs up in success

"Oh come on, on the first try!" Naruto said incredulously

"It wasn't hard at all," Tetsuo shrugged

"Got any pointers?"

Tetsuo smirked, "Sorry Naruto, it's a trade secret," Tetsuo patted Naruto on the shoulder as he passed by abou to take his own test. He stood next to Dii as Naruto entered his subconscious.

"I saw something before I passed," Tetsuo told him as he nodded

"I know, that is what I like to call your persona,"

"Persona?"

"It's a warrior you get when you accept who you really are, when you gain full control of your beast you'll be able to use that Persona." Naruto came out victorious as Bi decided that it was time to move on to the second step.

"From this moment on I'll be your instructor, ya better prepare yourself or you'll face death n' torture." Bi rapped, "Come with me Naruto, Tetsuo, Dii," Bi went for the waterfall

"May I come along as well?" Yamato asked

"Okay!"

They walked through the waterfall to enter through a temple, the statues that lined the walkway all had their heads missing, "You'll be fighting your demons here,"

"Fight…Yin?" Yin was oddly quiet inside his head

"That's right, Bakayaro, Konayaro!"

As they walked Tetsuo saw a painting of the two tails and thought that that must have been hard for Dii to see when he first came here. "There ruins seem quite old, they must have archeological importance, they should be restored." Yamato assessed

"No, these stone statues were carved without heads to begin with, there's a reason for it." Bi replied

"How am I supposed to fight the Kyuubi here, more so how am I supposed to face him?"

"Hope you're not going to do anything excessive,"

"Do you think something that can be controlled can be controlled without doing something excessive, Bakayaro, Konayaro!" Bi interjected, "Since long ago this place is where those who have been selected as Jinchuriki have come to undergo the purification ceremony. It's set up here so you can talk to your tailed beast in a special way." They came to a cat lion statue that had its mouth opened wide, "It's right inside this building, you hear what I say?" He rapped, "Only those chosen can enter to be selected, go ahead and stick your head in the statue like a good, respected man."

"If there isn't any darkness in your heart, the door will open…fully extended."

"Can you explain it normally, please?" Yamato complained

"However…" Dii took over, "If there's even a little darkness in your heart, the gate will not part and the statue will bite your head off and tear you apart." He got the expected reaction, "All the headless statues you saw on your way here are past Jinchuriki you saw on your way here."

"This is too risky, Naruto, use a Kage bunshin."

"This is a sacred place, bakayaro, konayaro. Generations of Kumo ancestors guard and protect this place, tricks like that won't work." Dii shot down

"But-,"

"Yamato-taicho, I came here to learn how to control the nine tails power, this is important to me, I can't run away." Naruto stuck his head inside the statue as all waited with bated breath to see what would happen. When he started to scream, Yamato panicked and tried to pull him out. When he did Naruto's head was missing

Tetsuo wasn't stupid as to fall for such a dumb trick, and he confirmed that it was a trick when Naruto pulled his head out of his jacket a second later, "Just kidding!" Yamato nearly had a heart attack, "There's a switch in there," He laughed as Yamato felt really stupid about panicking like he did, "It's a habit, I couldn't help myself,"

"I did the same thing too, out of habit." Bi rapped

"Those stone statues are actually just broken, it's just some wit."

The door started to open to show a room that looked to be filled with nothing but the sky, "Who's going first?" Bi asked directing the question to Naruto and Tetsuo

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Tetsuo nodded as they beat their fists against their palms three times, Naruto groaned, "I really wanted to go first,"

"Then why play me in something you always lose in?" Tetsuo asked as all of them went inside the room

"I thought my luck was changing for once."

"Listen to me very carefully, Tetsuo what kind of sealing jutsu was on your demon?" Tetsuo realized he didn't know how to answer that until Yin enlightened him.

"The Yin-Yang seal, the same that was used on Dii." He answered

"So he's your other half," Naruto pointed out

"Do you have your key?" Bi asked, a image appeared in his mind as Yin gave him the key to his seal. The demon had studied every aspect of it since the real key was lost to the Uzumaki scrolls. He had developed a key that would lock or unlock his seal but only Tetsuo could use it since his and Dii's keys were opposite formulas.

"Yes,"

"Okay, I'm going to shut the door and I'll show you how to deal with your demon." Both of them sat down cross legged as Bi held out his fist for Tetsuo to bump. Both of them closed their eyes as they went inside Tetsuo's mindscape, "Greet the Juubi in your mind then undo the seal!" When Tetsuo opened his eyes he saw that the field was gone and was replaced by a barren wasteland. He stood in front of Yin cage since the demon was locked behind it.

He could see something was different about the usually talkative wolf and he knew something was wrong when Yin's normally blue eyes were replaced by blood red ones, "Who are you,"

"_**Why I'm Yin," **_The demons giant maw was open in a cruel smirk

"No, you're not, where is he?" Tetsuo demanded

"_**Remember when you went four tails a year ago, that was me. When you almost killed Bellatrix, that was me. That sudden burst of power you had when you defeated Voldemort, that was me. I've slowly been taking over your demon whenever you called upon his power and now I'm about to be free." **_His aura was an even greater evil than Yin's as he glared at him

"I don't have to free you,"

"_**Then you will never gain control, and the next to you use my power, your body will be mine. Now undo the seal,"**_ He levitated to where the paper hid the lock that kept the bars together and ripped it off. His seal key appeared on his arm as he held up his shirt showing his stomach that had his seal on it. "_**Do it…now!"**_

His fingers glowed white as he undid the seal on his stomach and on the cage.

"When the Juubi emerges from the cage, grab it's chakra with your own and pull it away. Chakra can only be caught with chakra," Bii told him, the freed part of his being appeared on his back to help.

Octopus tentacles appeared from the sky and grabbed Yin binding it's body and tails as soon he was freed from the cage, "Touch the Juubi directly and stick your chakra onto its chakra and it'll pull each other. In other words it's going to be like a match of tug of war, okay!" He demonstrated by trying to pull out Yin's chakra but the tentacle was destroyed and his chakra was pulled out instead

"I'll help you with your fight, but inside your head I got no might. Just a word of warning when your trying to pull away his chakra there's a risk that he'll pull away yours. I don't need to explain what'll happen if all your chakra is pulled away and your left with zero, right?"

"_**So you teamed up with eight tails, how pitiful," **_Masses of red and blue chakra appeared where Yin's tails came together. Instead of the usual biju ball, Yin was able to create three large ones, the chakra hardened as two heads appeared on the demon's sides. Each head swallowed a ball as their cheeks puffed out with condensed chakra before they opened their mouths releasing the blasts. Tetsuo would have been caught in the blast if it hadn't been for Bi catching all three of them and taking the blasts for him.

"I managed to contain the blasts, Tetsuo, this will be the last of my cooperation to your operation!"

"Thank's," Tetsuo said, he knew on the outside he was sitting perfectly still so he amassed senjutsu chakra, he made the biggest rasengan he could which turned out to be almost as big as Yin's body, "Senpo: Chōōdama Rasengan!" Yin blocked the attack with all of his tails and merely dispersed it with a powerful roar. He attacked with his tails but Tetsuo dodged each and every one of them. He was taken down by a huge paw and was bound to the ground

"_**Even though you're going to lose, you could at least put up a fight."**_

"Oh trust me, I plan too," It turned out the Tetsuo that was bound by the paw was actually a clone and thanks to the clone diversion other Tetsuo clones were able to land a senjutsu powered hit to Yin's back making the demon kneel on the ground in pain. Tetsuo didn't stop there as he brought out his katana turned bow, "Futon: Rasenshot!" He let go of the arrow as it pierced Yin's body, though the explosion was large it didn't destroy the demon

The Yin holder had his chakra latch on to Yin's as he pulled it away from the demon. The arrow didn't hold the demon off for long and when he leaned up and looked at Tetsuo with enraged eyes, the boy felt the chakra turned cold. It was starting to take his chakra and he didn't know how to unlatch himself from it, _**"You think you have a chance of beating me!"**_ He even felt his sage mode disappear as he could feel nothing but hatred and the need to kill, images were being shown in his face, massacres, bloody massacres were happening and they were being done by him.

"This is bad," Dii had taken over for Naruto's training when Bi went under with Tetsuo and now both boys were showing chakra cloaks, thankfully it hadn't progressed pass one tail but it would soon. Yamato didn't know if the first Hokage's seal would work on Tetsuo but it was worth a shot.

Tetsuo had started to feel warm all of a sudden, it's like every positive motion there was he was feeling right now.

_Let's do this together_

'_Kaa-chan?'_

_That's right_

Chains came from his seal and bound Yin's limbs so he couldn't move, _**"That bitch, damn you Ayame Uzumaki~!"**_

The red chakra that was attached to Tetsuo started to turn white as the boy was stealing his energy back. The Tetsuo in the material plane also lost his demonic cloak along with Naruto.

"This is great!"

_My chakra that's holding the Juubi won't last much longer, this is your chance_

"Taiju Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Hundreds of Tetsuo's appeared all with a rasengan in hand. Together they leaped at Yin but some were destroyed by the demon's hand

"_**I refuse to lose to a child!"**_

Once chain that was still attached to Yin's leg was pulled making the demon fall backwards as each Tetsuo brought out their bows, "Senpo: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan!" Each arrow grew in size as all Tetsuo's launched them at the same time creating an arrow storm. The blast was bigger than Yin as it made him skate back to his cage. Out of the dust that filled the area three Tetsuo shot through one with a red sphere another with a blue and the last with a white, "One more shot!" At the same time they made contact with three different elemental blasts. "Pull!" One shouted back to the clones that had a hold on Yin's chakra. With one pull they were able to separate the chakra from the demon

_You did it, you pulled his chakra out!_

He could feel the chakra flow into him and when it was finished he was surprised that he looked exactly the same. He thought that maybe he would look the same way that Dii did on the day of the final battle.

"_**Tetsuo…"**_ The boy looked up seeing a worse for the wear evil Yin, _**"You made me very angry!" **_The biju ball he created was so big in size it made them look like ants

"You still have that much power left?" Tetsuo knew better than to try and take that on so he redid the seal on his stomach binding Yin once more behind wooden gates.

"_**You have beaten me now, but tread carefully because I will be back," **_Yin closed his red eyes and when he reopened them they were blue once more, "_**What's going on?"**_ The real Yin asked

Tetsuo opened the doors once more since his demon was back again, "It's good to see you again, buddy!" He buried his face in the demons fur as Yin looked at him confused

"_**Where did I go?"**_

"You were taken over by your evil side, I had to fight him in order to gain control of your power."

"_**Oh that guy, he's always trying to take over, he just caught me taking a nap." **_Yin shrugged, _**"But I must congratulate you in gaining control of my power, you'l be invincible now. You might want to go back to the material plane it seems something is happening over there."**_

"The sword," Naruto pointed to samehada that was stationed on Bi's back, it jumped off a moment later. It's bandages were ripped away as a mouth formed and out of that mouth came the face of Kisame.

"It seems that you can sense hatred and feelings of evil. The limitations of sensory-types don't apply, is that the power of a Jinchuriki who has mastery of the Kyuubi?" Kisame wondered he then saw a still stationery Tetsuo and devised a plan

"You're the shark guy of Akatsuki, how? I thought we chopped his head off a ways back. How did you manage to escape our tag team attack?"

"I simply switched out while we battled, you cut off my clones head."

"Clones disappear when they're struck, the corpse remained post-mortem no question and if someone else transformed into you, Ci would have sensed it. So it's a perplexing consternation."

"It was a special type of clone, a parasitic clone that I can manipulate remotely. Anyway enough about this subject," Spiny legs grew from the sword as Kisame put his plan into action. He zipped towards Tetsuo before Bi could stop him but Naruto was able to with his body powered by his Kyuubi chakra mode. He kicked Kisame in the back so hard that his foot went through the floor.

"Teleportation jutsu?"

"Just like the yellow flash," Bi commended

Kisame had thought that if he took a hostage he would get out of there safely so instead of taking Tetsuo's body he went for the open door and with Naruto stuck to the floor he successfully made it out. "It seems you not up to the fourth's or Tetsuo's level yet, Bi, Dii, please go after him, I'll see to Naruto."

"You got it," Both said equally

When Tetsuo opened his eyes he did not expect to see was a huge hole in the wall, Naruto's ankle being bandaged, and two Jinchuriki missing, "What happened here?"

"Bi's sword had Kisame of the Akatsuki hidden inside of it. Bi and Dii chased after him so he wouldn't escape." Yamato almost said leak our location but changed it a moment later.

"I tried to stop him but I kicked him so hard my foot went through the floor," Naruto said as he stood on shaky legs, "Couldn't have him hurting my little brother now could I?" Tetsuo smiled now that Naruto was in on the secret

"Little brother, I'd like to see you try and beat me in a fight any day." He would tell Naruto someday that he had already knew of their lineage for a long time but for now he would let his bigger brother get used to now little brother.

* * *

I still feel like a dirty dirty whore because I get favorites and follows but no reviews and I'm seriously anxious for those last few


End file.
